Dark Prince
by ana karen malfoy
Summary: Harry es ignorado porque su hermano es el supuesto Elegido. Sus padres lo abandonan y le dejan con los Dursleys. Abusado y roto, Voldemort decide rescatar a Harry y lo cría para ser el perfecto Slytherin. Cuidado Lado de la Luz, el Lado Oscuro tiene un arma secreta. Presentando a Hadrian Draven Riddle. HP/DG DM/HG Años 1&2 **TRADUCCIÓN** original por: LoveMyRomance.
1. Prólogo

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola nuevamente! Les traigo una nueva, larga, e interesante historia. De una vez les aviso que los capítulos son muy largos y por lo mismo voy a tardar más tiempo en traducir, así que yo creo que las actualizaciones serán entre cada dos o cuatro semanas dependiendo del tiempo que tenga.

Esta historia es bastante interesante ya que nos presenta al hermano de Harry siendo el Elegido del mundo mágico, y a Harry siendo rescatado de una familia que no lo quiere por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Prácticamente todos los personajes son OC, pero sin dejar de lado parte de su esencia. Los eventos transcurren igual que en los libros, sólo con los cambios adecuados.

Esta primera parte incluye los primeros dos años de Hogwarts, la segunda parte inició hace unas semanas y al parecer engloba otros dos años en el colegio. Así que si te gustan las historias largas, esta definitivamente es para ti!... Pueden encontrar la historia original en mis favoritos (ya me di cuenta que intentar poner los links aquí es imposible!)

De antemano me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener el capítulo, lo leí varias veces, pero estoy segura de que algo se me escapó así que si ven un error háganmelo saber! (igualmente si encuentras oraciones o párrafos que suenan extraños o que creen que necesitan revisión, les agradecería que me dijeran.)

Sin más por el momento... A leer!

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (31 Julio, 1981)**

El sudor corría fríamente por su enrojecida y caliente piel. Lily Potter miraba fijamente al antiguo techo de la mansión Potter, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. Apretaba la mano de su esposo cada vez más fuerte ignorando sus protestas. Había sangre por todos lados, manchando las sábanas de seda blancas de la cama.

"Muy bien Lady Potter. Un empujón más y todo habrá terminado," dijo la partera desde el pie de la cama.

Con un último y ensordecedor grito, Lily Potter dio a luz a su primer hijo. Un llanto llenó la habitación, y todos los pensamientos asesinos de Lily se desvanecieron al instante. Era casi musical. Respiró con dificultad debido al gran esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero sus brazos se estiraron automáticamente para tomar al recién nacido.

De repente, un dolor punzante le atravesó el abdomen y su boca se abrió para dejar salir otro desgarrador grito de dolor.

James Potter gimió de dolor.

La partera inmediatamente le pasó el bebe a otra, y volteó hacia Lily con una expresión de sorpresa. Sus cejas se arrugaron y sus rasgos mostraban curiosidad. Se arrodilló nuevamente frente a Lily y confirmó sus sospechas rápidamente.

Enmascarando su conmoción, y con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo encontrar, dijo, "Felicidades Lady Potter, ha sido bendecida con otro hijo. Son gemelos!"

 _Bendecida?_

El cabello de Lily se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y una fina capa de lágrimas cubría sus mejillas. Lily Potter apretó fuertemente las sangrientas sábanas en sus puños, su rabia multiplicada a la décima potencia al pensar en terminar con esa tortura.

Si sobrevivía esto, la partera sería la primera en morir por sus manos.

* * *

James Potter se sentó al lado de la cama de su esposa, sosteniendo cuidadosamente un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos. Miraba al pequeño con devoción. Maravillado, observó como su hijo enroscaba su pequeña mano alrededor de uno de sus largos dedos. Sus ojos se llenaron de pura admiración por el pequeño niño, y anunció en un suave y reverencial susurro, "Creo que te llamaré Alexander Albus Potter."

El bebé en sus brazos comenzó a llorar, cada segundo haciéndose más fuerte.

"Creo que no le gusta ese horrible nombre, James." Comentó Lily Potter con ironía mientras mecía al otro niño. El pequeño estaba en silencio, viendo fijamente a su madre con los mismos ojos verdes.

James Potter frunció el seño. "¿No acordamos que tú ibas a nombrar a uno, y yo a al otro? Además, creo que es un nombre imponente. ¿Qué mejor que ponerle el nombre de el hombre mas importante y poderoso que el mundo ha visto?" reacomodó al bebé Alexander en sus brazos, pero incluso sólo ese pequeño movimiento bastó para que el llanto aumentara.

"¿Y Quién-Tú-Sabes? Es bastante poderoso también," señaló la pelirroja viendo al bebé revolverse entre sus brazos.

James alzo rápidamente la cabeza hacia su esposa mirándola con completo disgusto. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Lord… quiero decir, Quien-Tú-Sabes, no es competencia para el poder que irradia nuestro querido Director. Y preferiría no llamar a nuestro hijo 'Voldemort'."

"Antiguo Director," dijo Lily a medias. Sus manos acariciando las pequeñas volutas de cabello negro de su hijo. "Creo que lo llamaré Harry."

El llanto se intensificó.

"Oh por Dios, dame a Alexander," explotó finalmente la nueva madre, "Tú sostén a Harry."

Sonrió agradecido a su mujer y le pasó el bebé en llanto sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó a Harry de los brazos de su madre y bajó la mirada para verlo con curiosidad. _Sus ojos tienen el mismo tono que el Avada Kedavra_ , meditó James.

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (1984)**

"Albus, por favor. Debes decirnos la profecía completa." Rogó James Potter retorciendo las manos sobre sus piernas. Fijó la mirada en su antiguo Director sentado del otro lado del escritorio. "Necesito saber como mantener mi familia a salvo de… Quien-Tú-Sabes."

Albus Dumbledore llevó su mirada al mago frente a él, sus ojos brillando con una emoción oculta. Acarició su barba y lo miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna. "James, hijo, tengo miedo de que al decirte ponga en juego el futuro de tus hijos."

"¿Q-Qué es lo que tiene que ver la profecía con mis hijos, Director?", balbuceó James, su cara adquiriendo un color cenizo al pensar en Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombre yendo tras sus hijos. "Por favor," murmuró nuevamente.

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente y se reclinó en la gran silla roja. Su expresión era grave mientras explicaba con reticencia. "Uno de tus hijos es parte de una profecía que implica que tiene el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro. Él tiene un poder inimaginable, James. Únicamente él puede vencer a Lord Voldermort."

James se encogió en su asiento.

Dumbledore continuó, "Por supuesto, no tienes que preocuparte James. Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tu hijo no sufra ningún daño. Él estará protegido, y no espero que pelee contra el Señor Oscuro." Dumbledore hizo una pausa. "Tu familia es más importante para mi que derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Yo personalmente me encargaré de mantenerlo seguro cueste lo que cueste."

Con voz temblorosa y negando con la cabeza, James respondió, "Si mi hijo es el único capaz de vencer al Señor Oscuro, entonces yo me aseguraré de que este listo. Es la único esperanza del mundo, y no debemos desaprovecharla." Cuadró los hombros y dijo con una voz más segura, "Mi hijo luchará contra el Señor Oscura y será el salvador del mundo mágico."

Paró por un segundo y vio a Dumbledore con curiosidad. "¿Sabes cuál de mis hijos es el elegido? Ciertamente no pueden ser ambos."

"Tenemos nuestras sospechas," admitió Dumbledore. "Basándonos en la capacidad mágica, la Orden ha decidido que Alexander es el más adecuado para cumplir la profecía. Ha mostrado fuertes brotes de magia accidental y olas de poder."

James aspiró fuertemente y sus ojos se endurecieron con una nueva resolución. "Entonces él lo hará. Entrenaremos a Alexander, y lo convertiremos en el mago más poderoso que el mundo ha visto."

Dumbledore alzó una ceja con una expresión de falsa preocupación. "¿Estas seguro de esto, James? No tomes una decisión precipitada. ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a sacrificar a tu hijo por esta guerra?"

James Potter asintió. "Si él es el único que puede vencer a Quien-Tú-Sabes, entonces lo hará. Él es el Elegido."

Escondiendo una sonrisa, Dumbledore asintió solemnemente. "Todo es para el Bien Mayor."

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (1987)**

Harry Potter observaba a su madre mientras ésta jugaba con su hermano, Alexander. Notó como sus grandes ojos verdes parecían brillar de felicidad cuando le daba vueltas en el prístino vestíbulo de mármol.

Ella _nunca_ lo veía a él de esa forma.

Reprimió el amargo pensamiento con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. No hacía ningún bien pensar esas cosas. Escondiendo con esfuerzo su hosquedad, se escabulló hacia las escaleras traseras, escapando de los confines de la mansión Potter a través de una puerta secreta. Su ausencia pasó inadvertida.

Harry caminó firmemente a través de los cuidados jardines de su infancia, viendo sobre su hombro con cautela cada par de segundos. Sabía que su familia no notaría su ausencia por un buen rato, pero aún así sus manos se empuñaron en paranoia.

Se acomodó un mechón de oscuro cabello que le caía sobre los ojos. Estaba largo. Su expresión se tornó amarga cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que recordarle a sus padres que tenían que ir a cortarlo pronto. Nunca se acordaban de nada cuando se trataba de él.

 _¿Y por qué lo harían? Él no era el supuesto salvador del Mundo Mágico._

El mundo entero giraba alrededor de Alexander. **Él** era el que recibía clases privadas con el Profesor Dumbledore. **Él** era al que sus papás adoraban. **Él** era el que iba a tener un baile, en honor a su sexto cumpleaños, en unas horas.

El cumpleaños de _ambos._

Harry rodó los ojos. Eran gemelos, por Merlín! _También era su cumpleaños._

Mientras se acercaba a los grandes pinos que marcaban el límite de la propiedad, Harry se acarició el interior de la muñeca pensativamente. ¿Por qué era siempre ignorado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan abandonado en su propio hogar?

Tal vez era porque todavía no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Mientras su hermano se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, siempre balbuceando alguna tontería, él prefería quedarse callado. Le gustaba observar a la gente y no decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Sus padres probablemente lo consideraban mudo.

Se sentó sobre lo que quedaba del tronco de un árbol cortado y descansó la cabeza en su mano mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Tal vez sus padres lo ignoraban porque no era tan talentoso con la magia como Alexander. Rápidamente, alejó esa idea de su cabeza.

Era claro que Alexander tenía mas explosiones de magia accidental. Pero Harry podía controlar su magia. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pensó en todas las cosas que podía hacer con la magia que siempre lo envolvía, dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo de manera casi sofocante.

A pesar de su muy convincente argumento interno, Harry abrió su mano y la alzó al cielo. Se concentró intensamente, una pequeña arruga formándose entre sus cejas. Entonces lo sintió, una oleada de magia le recorrió las venas y explotó en llamas verdes que danzaban en su palma. Las flamas no parecían lastimarlo; en su lugar, le acariciaban la piel dejando un tibio hormigueo.

Sonrío animado. _No, definitivamente él era más fuerte que Alexander._

"Impresionante."

Harry levantó la vista abruptamente, la flama en su mano desapareciendo instantáneamente. Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su cara al voltear en la dirección de la suave voz.

"Tom," jadeó, trepando para saludar al alto hombre. "Leí el libro, Tom. Lo leí todo."

El hombre lo miró divertido, disimulando la impresión que amenazaba con mostrarse en sus cincelados rasgos. "Eso veo. Sólo un mago con grandes poderes puede convocar llamas _verdes._ "

Harry se sacudió la ropa ante la aprobatoria mirada de Tom. Su sonrisa se volvió juguetona cuando tímidamente pateó una pequeña roca y dijo, "¿No estas olvidando algo, Tom?"

El hombre fingió ignorancia. "No lo creo, Harry. Usualmente no olvido nada. ¿Te atreves a insinuar que he olvidado algo?" alzó una ceja desafiante, pero su tono era ligero.

Harry le regresó la mirada e incluso cruzó los brazos dando la imagen de un petulante niño antes de hacer un berrinche. " _To-om"_ , dijo entre dientes. "Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños."

Tom pasó sin cuidado una mano por su negro cabello y – para la creciente ira de Harry- encogió los hombres sin darle importancia. "Supongo que lo es," sus finos labios se estiraron para formar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que no llegó a sus ojos. Tom nunca sonreía _realmente_.

"¿No puedo suponer que aceptes este regalo como disculpa?" sacó un regalo envuelto en brillante papel verde de su capa.

A pesar de su enojo, Harry no pudo evitar mirar con anhelo el regalo. Se mordió el labio y a regañadientas tomó el paquete cuando las ganas de abrirlo fueron más fuertes que su molestia.

Ordenadamente quitó el papel verde, revelando un viejo y antiguo libro en su regazo. Alzó la mirada con curiosidad, "Es un libro," arrugó el entrecejo cuando leyó el título. "¿Cuentos Para Leer Bajo Una Seta? ¿Qué es esto?"

Tom alzó una ceja, "Es un libro de cuentos de hadas."

Harry resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos ante esa respuesta. "Siempre me has dicho que debo guardar tu existencia en secreto. No creo que te hayas arriesgado a venir aquí sólo para darme un libro de _cuentos de hadas_. Quiero saber qué es _realmente_ este libro."

Tom sonrío de medio lado satisfecho. "Niño inteligente, sólo _tu_ magia puede quitar el hechizo de ocultamiento."

Harry sonrió y movió la mano sobre el libro, haciendo que su magia lo cubriera, se escurriera por los bordes y levantara el hechizo. Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero eventualmente el fuerte glamour se rompió y reveló el nuevo libro en sus manos.

 _Las Artes Oscuras: 5ta Edición._

Harry veía el libro en shock, sus manos temblaban mientras dibujaba con sus dedos el contorno de las letras en la portada. Estaba seguro que había una mancha de sangre en la esquina del gran tomo.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" consiguió decir, los ojos aun brillando con asombro. "Pensé que estaba prohibido."

Tom soltó un pequeña risa burlona. "Tengo una biblioteca personal en mi mansión. Puedo conseguir el libro que quiera, este prohibido o no."

Harry alzó la visto y murmuró tan quedamente que era casi imposible escucharlo, "Me gustaría poder ir contigo." Cuando Tom no respondió, siguió en un tono más alto, "No quiero regresar ahí, Tom," dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para señalar las blancas paredes de la mansión Potter.

"Pronto Harry Potter, pronto," fue lo único que Tom dijo.

El ojo de Harry se crispó y explotó furiosamente, "Me ignoran por horas, incluso días. Ni siquiera saben que existo. Soy sólo una sombra!"

Tom suspiró pesadamente. "Sombras… son las armas de la oscuridad. Se mezclan, observan, bailan alrededor de todos los demás porque son intocables. No te impacientes, joven Potter. Por ahora debes jugar el papel de la sombra, pero el destino tiene planes para ti. Ser una sombra es un pequeño precio a pagar."

Harry asintió lentamente, las cejas fruncidas en profunda concentración.

"Regresaré pronto, Potter," dijo Tom cortante. No esperó ninguna respuesta y se desvaneció en el aire.

Harry llevó su mano tentativamente al lugar donde Tom había estado parado segundos antes. Lo único que pudo sentir fue aire. Retiró la mano y la posó sobre el libro de cuentos de hadas; sus dedos acariciaban suavemente las letras en relieve. "Estaré esperando," susurró Harry.

* * *

Harry apretó la mano en un puño al lado de sus pantalones negros. Su cabello estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, pero un mechón en particular era demasiado terco y no quería quedarse quieto en su lugar.

Su mirada viajo por todo el salón de baile, capturando todas las vistas y sonidos con envidia. Sostuvo el borde del balcón fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Él debería estar ahí abajo.

Desde su posición sobre la multitud, podía ubicar perfectamente a su hermano sentado en un pequeño trono. _Incluso tenía una corona en su pequeña y linda cabeza._

Lily y James Potter se encontraban parados a cada lado del trono, sonriendo y saludando a todo aquel que se acercara. Harry recordó como horas antes ambos le habían dado la misma mirada de disculpa.

"Harry, es mejor si te quedas en el balcón durante el baile, de esa manera no vas a ser acosado por toda la horda de fotógrafos y reporteros del mundo mágico," James Potter explicó, dando palmadas a la cabeza de Harry como si fuera un perro.

Harry no respondió, simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia donde Alexander y su madre se encontraban preparándose para el baile. _¿No debería ser protegido él también, entonces?_

Su padre pasó saliva, y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su hijo, contestó, "No Harry. Alexander es el salvador del mundo mágico. Todo mundo espera que él este en el baile."

Mientras Harry miraba sobre el balcón, rodó los ojos ante el implícito ' _Él es el Elegido, y es su cumpleaños. Él es más importante."_

Dudaba que el mundo mágico lo reconociera siquiera. No, no es como si estuviera escondido y guardado en el clóset como un sucio secreto. Pero nadie veía más allá de Alexander como para darse cuenta de la existencia de otro niño Potter. Y pensar que eran gemelos.

 _Feliz Cumpleaños a mi,_ murmuró amargamente.

"Vengan todos, es hora cantar Feliz Cumpleaños a nuestro querido Alexander Potter. Salvador del Mundo Mágico!"

Harry alzó el cuello para ver que era Dumbledore el que había dicho esas palabra, vestido con una llamativa túnica roja. Hizo una cara de disgusto. _Tenía incluso puntos dorados._

Todos se congregaron bajo el candelabro de cristal, rodeando el inmenso pastel de siete pisos que estaba encantado para verse rojo y dorado cada segundo.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo cuando el coro del temido tema 'Feliz Cumpleaños' comenzó, su rabia creciendo rápidamente como un fuego sin control.

 _Fuego._

"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!" cantaron con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Harry sostuvo su mando frente a su cuerpo, concentrándose profundamente y visualizando las flamas formarse en la palma de su mano.

"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!"

Se concentró intensamente en su magia, dejándola correr por su cuerpo. Canalizó su furia y envidia, viéndolas arremolinarse y convertirse en un pequeño mechón de fuego verde.

"Feliz Cumpleaños querido Alexander!"

Sus cejas se fruncieron en frustración al ver que la pequeña llama brillaba levemente en su mano casi desvaneciéndose. Siseó. Cerrando los ojos, dejó correr libremente sus emociones, dejando que la intensidad de las mismas forzara su magia a salir a través de sus manos y convertirse en flamas verdes. En una fracción de segundo, Harry movió sus manos hacia los invitados bajo el candelabro.

"Feliz Cumpleaños a t…"

El pastel de siete pisos explotó en flamas verdes, y pedazos de pastel de chocolate volaron por todos lados, cubriendo a los invitados, pulcramente vestidos, en flamas y postre.

En cuestión de segundos, el gran salón de baile de la mansión de los Potter se encontraba rodeado de fuego esmeralda, dispersándose por toda la pista de baile y trepando por el lujoso tapiz. Los invitados corrían desesperadamente tratando de encontrar una salida.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de pánico por una fracción de segundo. Luego, sonrió.

Las flamas danzaban a su alrededor, consumiendo todo excepto a él. _¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en darse cuenta de que todavía estoy aquí?_ Se preguntó sin emoción alguna. Juzgando por lo ocupados que estaban sus papás tratando de llevar a Alexander a la salida y contener el fuego, esperaba que fuera en un largo rato.

Se quedó ahí parado viendo con una mezcla de admiración y temor el fuego que cubría el salón de su hogar y lo convertía en cenizas y escombros chamuscados. _Él había hecho eso._ Había hecho que la habitación casi se colapsara sobre sí misma, todo con solo un poco de concentración.

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esta- Esta sensación era indescriptible. Era tan poderosa, que lo llenó de un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo. Lo dejó exaltado, de cierta manera. Se sentía imparable.

Por sus infrecuentes conversaciones con Tom, sabía de qué se trataba. Esto era magia pura, desatada y salvaje. _Poder puro._ Lo dejó satisfecho, pero con la tentación de saber que podía ser mejor.

Hubo una repentina chispa de vida en sus, usualmente vacíos, ojos que se negó a desaparecer incluso cuando Dumbledore atrapó y desapareció el fuego, enviándolo de vuelta a las profundidades del infierno.

Harry miró la destrucción que había causado su fuego al salón de baile, una agradable sensación se formó en su estómago.

Un ensordecedor llanto se escuchó en el aire e involuntariamente dirigió su mirada a la dirección del sonido.

Lily Potter había caído de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus delicadas facciones, y sus delgados dedos no hacían ningún esfuerzo por limpiarlas. "Se ha ido," lloró miserablemente, ignorando los pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban en el piso. "Es demasiado tarde."

Harry observó con curiosidad como su padre envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa y le decía con calma, "Él esta bien, Lily, querida. Alexander esta a salvo y siendo atendido justo ahora mismo."

Sus palabras perecieron tener un efecto calmante ya que Lily Potter poco a poco paró de sollozar. Lentamente subió la cabeza de sus manos y dejó salir un visible suspiro de alivio. Harry observó como alzaba la cabeza para medir el daño del salón.

De repente, se quedó inmóvil.

"James…" pausó, apretando el agarre en el brazo de su marido. "¿Dónde esta Harry?"

James Potter se rascó la cabeza por un segundo, sus ojos abriéndose con pánico. "Oh mierda."

Harry observaba desde el balcón, sorprendido de que hubieran notado su ausencia. Una perversa sonrisa jugaba en sus labios mientras consideraba la idea de esconderse deliberadamente y aumentar su ansiedad.

Rápidamente descartó la idea. Tenía suerte de que sus padres se hubieran _acordado_ de él; dudaba que esconderse los preocupara más.

Se recargó en las sombras, un malicioso brillo apareciendo en sus ojos mientras veía a sus padres correr frenéticamente por las puertas y subir las escaleras que conducían al antiguo balcón.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Lily Potter corrió al interior. Sus brazos automáticamente se dirigieron a su hijo, sin darse de cuenta de cómo éste se ponía rígido al sentir la caricia de sus dedos contra su mejilla.

Se agachó para estar a su altura y enterró la cabeza del pelinegro en su hombro, acallando sus sollozos. Su temblorosa mano se alzó para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo rítmicamente. Eventualmente, James Potter alejó a la llorosa madre y dirigió a su pequeño al salón donde su otro hijo, Alexander Potter, estaba siendo tratado.

Fue Albus Dumbledore el que se quedó en el balcón después de que todos se fueron. Años de grandes pérdidas y guerra habían dado como resultado la mirada perspicaz y calculadora con la que contaba. Los perspicaces ojos azules – sin brillar por primera vez – barrieron el daño hecho al balcón. Analizó el pequeño y prístino círculo en el suelo que no había sido tocado por el hollín o las cenizas.

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

Con cautela, el querido mago tomó su túnica, no dejando que tocara el piso donde la magia negra aun se arremolinaba. Descendió las escaleras, estremeciéndose involuntariamente con la visión de la terrible lluvia que viajaba tranquilamente por las ventas de piso a techo. Casi suelta un bufido por la ironía de una tormenta desatándose en el exterior.

Un relámpago cayó, iluminando los oscuros secretos que se encontraban detrás de las vacías sombras de sus ojos.

Su mente se devanaba sobre las diferentes posibilidades e imaginándose una cantidad de escenarios sin fin. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras caminaba hacia la familia Potter. Sin embargo, puso una máscara de tranquilidad para ocultar su preocupación, encubriendo el hierro frío de sus ojos con el siempre presente y característico brillo juguetón.

"Es Tú-Sabes-Quien. Definitivamente es él. Esta comenzando. Ya ha iniciado," James Potter se encontraba repitiendo, una y otra vez, tirando de su cabello negro azabache.

Lily alzó la mirada de la herida que sangraba profusamente en la frente de Alexander. Notó las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de su hijo e hizo una mueca de dolor, "James, lo estas asustando."

Harry apenas fue capaz de suprimir las ganas de rodar los ojos.

Sentía un hormigueó detrás de su cuello, y volteó para ver los azules ojos de Dumbledore brillando en su dirección. Harry transformó su expresión a una de desinterés, ignorando la fría y calculadora mirada que el viejo estúpido le estaba otorgando.

Finalmente, Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry, y regresó su atención a Alexander.

Tal vez tenía sólo seis años, pero no era ningún tonto. La delgada y falsa sonrisa de Dumbledore lograron que se sintiera incómodo.

Hubo un tono duro en la voz de Dumbledore cuando anunció, "Esto parece ser la obra del mismo Voldemort." Alzó la varita para curar a Alexander con un hechizo no verbal y dijo, "Fuego _verde."_

Harry vio como el sangrado paró lentamente, luego, la piel se estiró para juntarse y cerrar la herida dejando una pequeña y delgada cicatriz. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la curiosa forma.

 _¿Un relámpago?_ _Qué peculiar._

Sus reflexiones internas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de Dumbledore dirigiéndose a su padre.

"James, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo, por favor."

Harry trató de verse despreocupado mientras observaba la incontable cantidad de emociones que recorrieron la cara de su padre en tan sólo unos minutos. Él y Dumbledore habían intercambiado sólo un par de palabras y aun así James Potter se dejó caer en una de las sillas como si hubiera escuchado la peor de las noticias.

Finalmente su padre habló, su voz suave y llena de promesas, "Hey Harry, tengo una sorpresa esperando por ti afuera. ¿Quieres ir a verla?"

Harry alzó la mirada desde su lugar en la silla, su nariz arrugándose ante el tono extremadamente dulce de su padre. Sus agudos ojos captaron como su madre se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

"Es una sorpresa especial, Harry querido. Ni siquiera Alexander puede verla." Agregó Lily Potter con la voz quebrándosele un poco. "Vamos querido," estiró una mano esperando que su hijo la tomara.

Harry entrecerró los ojos por un segundo, pero cuando sintió la misma pesada mirada de Albus Dumbledore, puso su pequeña mano en la de ella con reticencia.

Lily apretó su mano casi dolorosamente mientras lo llevaba fuera de las puertas de la mansión Potter. Acarició su cabeza de manera tierna antes de caminar con él al límite de los jardines, James Potter caminando detrás.

Un carro negro se encontraba estacionado frente a la barrera mágica de la propiedad, los focos delanteros brillando en la oscura noche. James abrió la puerta ayudando a su esposa e hijo a entrar.

Emprendieron el camino que parecía interminable.

Eventualmente, Harry se quedó dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. No notó su cara pálida y su expresión tensa. Las manos de Lily continuaron acariciando el cabello de su hijo rítmicamente. Uno a uno, cada hebra de cabello, tan oscuro que era casi clasificado como negro, cayó de sus dedos.

Se despertó varias horas después cuando su padre lo bajó del coche. Caminaron por una calle tenuemente iluminada. _Era una calle muggle._ Notó Harry medio dormido.

Incluso a través de su somnolencia, Harry subió uno a uno los escalones de una de las casas, inclinándose sobre su madre. Al llegar frente a la puerta Lily se agachó para estar a su altura por última vez, evitando sus interrogativos ojos verdes.

Fue en ese momento que notó una pequeña lágrima traicionera resbalar por la mejilla de su madre. Harry pasó una mano sobre su cara, limpiando la solitaria lágrima y frunció el ceño.

"Harry," James se aclaró la garganta, viendo a cualquier lado menos a los inquietantemente vacíos ojos verdes, "Esta es tu nueva casa."

Harry envolvió los dedos en un puño que se apretaba más y más con cada palabra llena de traición que salía de la boca de sus padres.

"Alexander no puede tener distracciones."

"Él es el Elegido, Harry. Necesita entrenar para salvar el mundo entero."

"Sin él, estamos condenados."

"Necesitamos que te quedes aquí con Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon. Sólo por un tiempo."

Su madre se puso de pie nuevamente y alborotó su cabello una última vez. "Adiós Harry querido. Te amo, por siempre."

Harry se quedó quieto mientras los veía marcharse con una mirada glacial. Sus uñas cavaron pequeñas medias lunas en sus palmas y apretó fuertemente los dientes cuando se dieron la vuelta para verlo una vez más. Sus manos estaban ya en la puerta del carro, pero Harry sabía que podían escucharlo. Con una expresión de total traición en su cara y una escalofriante mirada sin alma, murmuró cruelmente las únicas palabras que jamás les había dirigido. "Ahora lo han hecho."

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya y recuerden dejarme sus reviews con cualquier duda o comentario sobre el capítulo!

ana karen malfoy


	2. Una Propuesta

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Ok, son las 3 de la mañana de este lado del mundo pero he decidido terminar el capítulo lo antes posible y subirlo antes de que se me olvide. Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden, cualquier error u oración/párrafo/frase rara díganme para que pueda corregirlo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, prometo no abandonar la historia y traducirla hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste! jajaja

* * *

 **Residencia Dursley (1987)**

Harry despertó en medio de la oscuridad.

Con cuidado, palmó el espacio a su alrededor confiando completamente en sus otros sentidos para darle un poco de claridad. Por lo que pudo deducir, estaba en un espacio bastante reducido, todo lo contrario a su casi vacía pero espaciosa habitación en la Mansión Potter.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a reproducirse una y otra vez sin parar. La negrura de la habitación enmascaró la oscuridad y perturbación en sus ojos. Realmente había sucedido. Sus padres lo habían abandonado.

Lentamente resbaló hasta sentarse en el suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas. En el silencio casi palpable, podía escuchar a la perfección su temblorosa respiración. Incluso era capaz de escuchar el latir de su corazón. _Pum. Pum. Pum._

El sonido del ritmo constante únicamente pareció aumentar la lenta pulsación en su cabeza. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y Harry llevó las manos a la cabeza para masajearse sienes. Podía escucharlo claramente. Sus dedos se enroscaron en su cabello tirando de él a medida que las pulsaciones se volvían más fuertes hasta el punto de que se encontraba casi sofocado por la presión.

Respiró profundamente, inhalando el viciado aire y el excesivo polvo que se asentaba en la habitación. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y jadeó, ahogándose y tosiendo. _No solamente sus padres tenían que abandonarlo, pero ¿también decidieron que debía darle cáncer pulmonar?_ Harry contuvo una risa. _Vaya, eso era realmente desconsiderado de su parte._

Distraídamente, se preguntó si moriría en esa caja de zapatos.

* * *

 **Residencia Dursley (Diciembre 1987)**

Era una alacena. _No_ una caja de zapatos, se dio cuenta después.

Harry no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí dentro ya que el tiempo pareció haberse perdido durante su estancia en la oscuridad. Había tratado de contar los segundos, pero eso rápidamente lo llevó al borde de la locura.

Eventualmente, alguien había ido a recogerlo. O más bien, a forzarlo groseramente a salir de la alacena. Se hizo llamar 'Tia Petunia', y en un tono de voz demasiado agudo y demandante le había comunicado que debía barrer el piso si es que quería comer un bocado ese día.

Los ojos de Tia Petunia se habían clavado en su capa y túnica, hechas a la medida, que había utilizado ese día. Eran su única posesión. El único recuerdo de su familia, y que ahora era su pasado.

En un arranque de venganza, Tia Petunia había lanzado su ropa ya arrugada al fuego de la chimenea. Sus labios estaban presionados firmemente en una línea blanca mientras le entregaba un montón de ropa muggle demasiado grande para él y que habían pertenecido anteriormente a su primo. Todo el asunto era repugnantemente simbólico.

Apenas había sido capaz de rescatar el libro encogido que había metido a su capa antes de salir de la mansión.

Y ahora, se encontraba parado en un pequeño banco frente al fregadero, lavando los platos de la cena de esa noche, Harry reflexionó en lo que su vida se había convertido en tan sólo un par de meses.

Con cada día que pasaba, la montaña de quehaceres consagrada a él parecía crecer y crecer. Eran tareas mecánicas y aburridas, sólo con la intención de cansarlo y hacer trabajar excesivamente su, ya de por si, desnutrido cuerpo. Esto no hacía más que aumentar infinitamente su amargo resentimiento hacia los Dursley.

Tia Petunia, que parecía más caballo que mujer, consideraba que utilizar una dura disciplina y violencia física para volver a Harry en nada menos que un esclavo, estaba muy por encima de ella. Él _era_ su querido sobrino después de todo.

Lamentablemente, su esposo, Vernon Dursley, no parecía tener ningún remordimiento en usar cualquiera de las dos. De hecho, el gordo hombre parecía encontrar gran placer al ver los inflamados, moretones negro-azulados que adornaban la pálida piel de Harry.

Sus manos, envueltas en guantes de goma amarillos, atacaron viciosamente el plato en sus manos ante sus pensamientos.

Había otro Dursley que simplemente existía para hacer su lamentable vida aun peor. _Como si eso fuera posible._ Bufó Harry.

Aunque el título de 'El peor Dursley' iba a Tio Vernon, su hijo, Dudley, no se encontraba muy detrás. El niño ballena se encargaba de meter a Harry en problemas cada vez que podía. Romper los platos, llenar el piso con lodo, arrancar de raíz las preciosas y adoradas flores de Tia Petunia; todas estas eran formas en las que el pequeño Dursley sembraba el caos. Y si sus labores del diaria traían consigo una nueva patada a Harry en el estómago, entonces Dudley lo consideraba un excelente día.

Harry no se molestaba con quejarse. Sabía que no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia; de todas formas iba a sufrir por unos vasos rotos o unas tazas astilladas.

El sonido de la puerta azotarse alertó a Harry, y todo su cuerpo se tensó notablemente contra el fregadero. Sus dedos estrujaron la esponja en sus manos.

"¿Dónd'estas, mocoso?"

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, escuchando las fuertes pisadas contra el parqué. Se escuchó un golpe sordo en la entrada y una gorda y grande mano apareció para agarrarse del dintel de la puerta.

Vernon Dursley _estaba completamente borracho._

Harry estrujó la esponja aún más fuerte, viendo como la espuma caía lentamente en el drenaje. Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, pero podía escuchar con claridad la pesada respiración detrás de él.

"¿N'te dije que limpiaras el piso 'tes d'que regresara?" preguntó Vernon refunfuñando.

"Eso hice, Tio Vernon," contestó Harry con una mueca y se dio la vuelta. "Dos veces."

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

La fría porcelana del fregadero presionaba su espalda, y Harry tentativamente se quitó los cómicos guantes de goma. Observó cuidadosamente los ebrios tropiezos de Vernon Dursley. "No te acerques," advirtió.

Vernon bufó. "¿Qu' vas-hacer 'l-respecto?"

"Dije," Harry apretó los dientes, "No te acerques." Sus manos se alzaron protectoramente enfrente de él.

El viejo Dursley sonrío con altanería, un perverso brillo viajando a sus vidriosos ojos. Su mantecosa mano se levantó en dirección al pelinegro y lo tiró del pequeño banco de un golpe.

Los codos de Harry chocaron contra las frías baldosas del suelo de la cocina. Se arrastró hacia atrás con la mano en la mejilla aun caliente. Su tío se alzó sobre él con una mirada desquiciada.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras soltaba una amarga risa entre dientes, "No debiste haber hecho eso."

Vernon no se molestó en contestar. Su mente fija en la idea de estrangular a la amenaza que se había instalado en su hogar.

Su pecho se estremeció, y con una determinación de acero murmuró, "Stupefy." A duras penas logró rodar hacia un lado antes de que el pesado cuerpo de Vernon Dursley cayera al suelo con un golpe seco.

Harry sintió como un poco de la tensión anterior desaparecía, aliviado - y un poco sorprendido - de que su hechizo hubiera funcionado. Se reclinó contra el fregadero por unos momentos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de pisadas bajando con rapidez las escaleras.

En cuestión de segundos, Petunia Dursley dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo en el suelo. Instantáneamente se agachó a su lado, ignorando a su sobrino a primera vista.

"Vernon," dijo en un chillido sacudiéndole los hombros. Su pánico creció ante la nula respuesta y volteó a ver al niño, que se veía completamente despreocupado, parado junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su tío. "Lo mataste," acusó la mujer, señalándolo con un tembloroso dedo. "Lo asesinaste a sangre fría."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Esta borracho, Tía Petunia," alzó las manos inocentemente. "Yo no hice nada. A excepción de los platos, como me pediste," dijo mientras con un burlón movimiento de mano revelaba la pila de relucientes trastes.

"No, mi Vernon, él nunca.. No, tú hiciste esto! Con m-m-magia!" Su cara palideció considerablemente. "Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con Lily y su grupo de lunáticos. P-pero no, decide dejarme a su hijo asesino para que yo lo controle," tartamudeó.

"No esta muerto!" explotó Harry ya molesto, y accidentalmente rompiendo los vasos que había puesto a secar en la repisa.

Harry se encogió cuando escuchó el fuerte grito de su Tia Petunia. Sonaba muy familiar, exactamente como su madre. Frunció el ceño. _Bueno, por lo menos ahora puedo ver el parecido._

Parecía que había sido hace mucho tiempo que había escuchado a su madre gritar de esa manera tan desesperada. No era más que un recuerdo borroso ahora, pero Harry nunca podría olvidar ese día. Fue el día que conoció a Tom.

 _"Vete de aquí, pájaro tonto. No quiero plumas en mi cama," dijo enfadado pero con voz_ _adormilada. La lechuza lo ignoró y le dio una mirada que sólo puede ser descrita como arrogante. Harry suspiró, tirándose nuevamente a la cama. La lechuza soltó un chillido al repentino cambio en el colchón._

 _Harry movió su cabeza para mirar al animal que se negaba a moverse, y sus ojos cayeron al paquete envuelto que había entregado. Lo observó con curiosidad. "¿Es para mi?" le preguntó a la lechuza. El animal se movió en respuesta, dando vuelta al paquete de manera que se pudiera leer el elegantemente escrito "Sr. Harry James Potter" en uno de los lados._

 _"Me estoy volviendo loco," murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras desenvolvía el paquete. "Hablando con lechuzas -" su respiración se detuvo cuando sus ojos cayeron en el gran libro que se encontraba en su regazo. De ninguna manera era un libro nuevo, juzgando por las manchas y la capa de polvo que se había asentado en la portada. Sus agudos ojos escanearon el título. "Guía Básica para Maleficios y Maldiciones Oscuras"._

 _La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, Harry se apretujó en las sábanas y llevo el libro a su pecho de manera protectora. Se relajó un poco cuando vio que no era más que su gemelo, Alexander._

 _"Hawy, mamá dice desayuno listo," dijo Alexander. Entró a la habitación y ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la lechuza de aspecto peligroso. "Hawy! Mira! Lechuza!"_

 _Alexander corrió hacia el animal, que cerró el pico brutalmente y sobrevoló la habitación antes de salir por la ventana abierta. Hizo un puchero por un segundo que se disolvió cuando vio el libro que se encontraba entre los brazos de Harry._

 _"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó estirándose para tocar el libro._

 _Harry le dio un manotazo y negó con la cabeza._

 _Alexander ignoró a su hermano y se acercó aún más tratando de alcanzarlo. "Quiero ver, Hawy. Quiero libro."_

 _Los ojos de Harry destellaron. No había manera de que Alexander le quitara algo más. El libro estaba dirigido a él, y sólo él iba a tocarlo!_

 _Claramente, Alexander no parecía compartir los mismos pensamientos que su hermano. Eventualmente, se cansó de tratar de alcanzarlo y simplemente se abalanzó, tirando a Harry al suelo fácilmente haciendo que el libro se saliera de su agarre._

 _Triunfantemente, Alexander tomó el libro. E igual de rápido lo dejó caer con un grito de dolor._

 _Harry observó en horrendo entretenimiento a su hermano romper en llanto después de que el libro, literalmente, lo quemó. Sus manos estaban rojas y llenas de ámpulas por el hirviente calor del tomo. Harry_ _sonrió. 'Finalmente Alexander obtuvo lo que se merece'._

 _Su diversión sólo duró por unos largos minutos - en los que pudo ver a su gemelo llorar sin descanso - ya que Lily entró al cuarto con la varita en alto y los ojos alertas. Cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en las manos quemadas su hijo, dejó salir el más aterrador grito._

 _Tomó James Potter y dos aurores para calmar a Lily. Curó a Alexander mientras le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras y le secaba las lágrimas. Cuando le preguntaron qué era lo que le había causado esas quemaduras, Alexander obviamente, señaló el libro._

 _Harry echó un rápido vistazo al tomo. Era su primer regalo en_ _años. No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Por lo tanto, cuando James Potter se acercó a tomarlo para checar que no hubiera maldiciones en él, Harry corrió al otro lado de la habitación, y tomó el libro antes de que alguien más pusiera las manos sobre él._

 _"No! Harry, no lo toques!" James gritó demasiado tarde. Lily dejó salir un grito ahogado._

 _Nada pasó. Harry alzó la cabeza para ver sus sorprendidas expresiones y se encogió de hombros. Abrió el libro y pasó las páginas que se veían amarillas por el paso del tiempo._

 _"No creo que el libro este maldito, Lord Potter," uno de los aurores notó haciendo un ademán hacia Harry. "Harry puede tocarlo sin ningún problema." A pesar de su valoración, el auror mantuvo su varita apuntando al libro._

 _James Potter se tragó un nudo en la garganta. "Estoy mas preocupado por quién le envió ese libro y por qué," plasmó una falsa sonrisa en su cara y caminó hacia Harry._

 _"Hey Harry, ¿te importa si le echo un vistazo a tu libro por un segundo? Te lo regresaré inmediatamente," trató James. Harry le dio una mirada escéptica y negó con la cabeza, apretando el libro fuertemente contra su pecho._

 _"Señor, según el escaneo, no hay fuerzas malignas detectadas," informó uno de los aurores._

 _James suspiró exasperadamente. "Esta bien, ¿puedo ver por lo menos qué tipo de libro es? Apuesto a que es uno muy interesante."_

 _Harry entró en pánico. Sabía que era un libro extraño; había quemado por completo la piel de su hermano. Era peligroso, y aun así eso sólo hizo sujetarlo aún más fuerte._

 _"Harry, si no me muestras el título, voy a tener que quitártelo," amenazó James, moviendo severamente un dedo frente a Harry._

 _Su hijo se tensó, lentamente -y con_ _reticencia- Harry volteó el libro para que su padre pudiera entrever las letras del título._

 _"¿Útiles Hechizos Para Tu Jardín?" James alzó una ceja, sus labios amenazando con alzarse para mostrar una divertida sonrisa. "¿Por qué quieres un libro en jardinería, Harry?"_

 _Harry se encogió de hombros sin molestarse en corregir a su padre._

 _"Creo que fue un brote de magia accidental otra vez, Alexander se esta volviendo cada día más fuerte," suspiró James, todavía un poco escéptico. "Perdón por la falsa alarma."_

 _No fue hasta que todos se fueron, que Harry notó un pedazo de papel alojado entre las páginas del libro. Lo sacó y rápidamente recorrió con la mirada la pequeña nota escrita._

 _'Harry Potter, espero con ansias verte tan pronto recibas este mensaje. Estaré esperando, donde sea que estés. Lleva el libro contigo - Tom."_

 _Harry se estremeció de la emoción. Rápidamente se vistió decentemente, tomó el libro, y corrió fuera de su habitación. Casi se tropieza al inicio de la gran escalera por sus prisas de ver a 'Tom' quien, asumió, era el que le había regalado el tomo._

 _"Con cuidado, Harry. ¿Ya vas a empezar con la jardinería?" preguntó su padre desde su posición en el barandal._

 _Harry sólo pudo asentir con emoción mientras trastabillaba fuera de la puerta y entraba a los grandes jardines que se extendían en la mansión Potter. De repente, una gran duda lo golpeó._

 _¿A dónde tenía que ir? ¿Qué es lo que Tom quiso decir cuando dijo que estaba esperando? Juzgando por el contenido del libro, Harry decidió que era mejor verse en un lugar que no fuera tan abierto y público como su casa. Pero las guardas se encontraban en todo el rededor de la propiedad, y no había manera que pudiera escapar sin alguno de sus padres._

 _Harry siguió el brillo transparente de las protecciones alrededor de la mansión que se alzaban desde las puertas de hierro hasta el revestimiento de árboles que separaban su tierra del bosque._

 _Los árboles. No podía abandonar la propiedad, pero los árboles podían ayudarlo a esconderse de los ojos fisgones ¿no es_ _así?_

 _Con esa idea en mente, Harry disparó a correr a los árboles. Se sumergió en el espeso follaje, pisando ramas secas a su paso. Fue sólo hasta que su casa era apenas visible entre los árboles, que se le ocurrió que tal vez esa no era una muy buena idea después de_ _todo._

 _A pesar de eso, se sentó en el tronco de un árbol. Si en realidad existía un 'Tom', Harry estaba seguro de que aparecería._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Harry sólo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos antes de escuchar un fría voz susurrar, "Harry Potter._ _"_

 _Lentamente, Harry volteó, el libro firmemente agarrado entre sus temblorosas manos. "T-Tom," no era una pregunta. "Estas aquí," respiró. "Eres real."_

 _Tom rió._

 _Hablaron tranquilamente, puras banalidades y formalidades. Harry le agradeció por el libro, y Tom le aseguró que no había ningún problema._

 _El hombre era encantador, casi peligroso. Tenía pómulos altos y los ojos más oscuros que Harry hubiera visto. Tenía el porte de un rey, y Harry solamente podía mirarlo con admiración mezclada con un poco de temor._

 _Sin embargo, había algo raro en él, notó Harry. Tom podía sonreír y reír, pero sus ojos... sus ojos siempre tenían la misma oscura y glacial mirada. Había cierta frialdad acerca de él, y sólo con estar cerca le daba escalofríos. De anticipación, emoción, o miedo, no estaba seguro._

 _Había aprendido tantas cosas simplemente con su pequeña presentación, que Harry sabía que quería verlo otra vez. Para su deleite, Tom aceptó._

 _Dejó a Harry con una desconcertante declaración, algo que el joven Potter estaría reflexionando por los próximos años. "A veces, el hielo quema más de lo que ningún fuego pueda lograr."_

Un fuerte alarido lo sacó de sus preciados recuerdos. Harry miró a su tía con una nueva mira amenazadora. Ella no pareció notarlo.

Fue entonces que decidió cambiar su táctica.

Recordó nuevamente sus encuentros con Tom. A su mente llegó la forma en que sus fríos ojos enmascaraban la oscuridad en su interior. Se concentró en la forma en que Tom hablaba, arrastrando las palabras tan quedamente que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y ahora, mientras veía a su tía en el piso- quien intentaba ayudar a su esposo sin éxito alguno- decidió que una pequeña dosis de la personalidad de Tom no podría hacer más daño.

"No va a despertar," murmuró Harry en voz baja, fijando la mirada en un puto sobre la cabeza de su tía.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" preguntó con un jadeó aterrorizado Tía Petunia. "Dímelo! Dímelo ahora!"

Lentamente bajó la cabeza para verla. Sus ojos se endurecieron como frío acero y alzó una ceja. "No," dijo simplemente.

Petunia veía a su sobrino fijamente, temblando involuntariamente por la manera en que la luz de la luna le ensombrecía las finas facciones. "Cúralo," exigió. "O sino, voy-"

"¿Vas a qué?" interrumpió Harry, viéndola con desagrado. Estudió sus uñas con desinterés. "¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer? Asquerosa muggle," escupió.

Petunia palideció. "¿Mu-Muggle? Pero si eso…" se quedó callada y su expresión se contorsionó en una de pura furia. "Te dije que te olvidaras de todo tu circo de lunáticos! Tú y tu estupi…"

"Yo no continuaría por ahí si fuera tú," cortó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente y recargando sus amoratados codos en el fregadero. "Que yo sepa, acabo de matar a tu marido," hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. "Podría hacer lo mismo contigo."

"No puedes amenazarme! Esta es mi casa! Mi cocina! Mi-…" se calló abruptamente cuando vio a Harry mover la mano y murmurar algo.

"Sabes…" comenzó a decir arrastrando las palabras y enderezando la espalda en un intento de imitar la postura rígida de Tom. "No necesito una varita para hacer magia," dijo mientras movía a Vernon con su pie.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" murmuró la mujer finalmente, poniendo sus manos en la mesa como si la necesitara de soporte para levantarse.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz. No más tareas sin fin. No más ropa diez veces mas grande que yo. Nadie en esta casa debe atreverse a poner un solo dedo encima de mi," sonrió dulcemente mientras tronaba sus dedos. "¿Es acaso mucho pedir, mi querida Tía Petunia?"

"N-No," respondió Petunia, negándose a mirar algo que no fueran sus temblorosas manos. "Tienes mi palabra."

"Bien," murmuró Harry con voz sedosa, alejándose del mostrador. Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. "Creo que voy a dormir en la habitación de invitados de ahora en adelante," reflexionó en voz alta.

"¿Y Vernon?" preguntó Petunia esperanzadoramente antes de que el niño pudiera salir de la cocina.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y frunció las cejas. "¿Le explicarás al resto de tu familia nuestro nuevo acuerdo cuando despierten?"

Ella asintió vigorosamente.

Harry movió sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Vernon y suspiró. "Va a despertar en la mañana. Recuerda decirle sobre… el cambio. No me gustaría tener que hacer esto de nuevo, ¿no es así?"

No esperó ninguna respuesta y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sonrió abiertamente al espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para poder moverse. No era la mansión Potter, pero al menos era mucho mejor que la alacena bajo las escaleras donde lo habían metido.

Esta iba a ser la primera noche que dormiría bien desde había pisado la casa de los Dursley.

* * *

 **Residencia Dursley (Marzo 1988)**

Harry dio la vuelta a la página del libro, recargado perezosamente contra la blanca cerca que delimitaba la propiedad de los Dursley. Como era el único libro que poseía por el momento, ya lo había leído de principio a fin. La información se encontraba grabada a fuego en su cerebro, y después de varias horas de práctica, podía realizar la mayoría – si no es que todos – los hechizos del libro a la perfección.

Suspiró, dándole vuelta a la página mecánicamente. El libro estaba empezando a aburrirlo, lo cual no podía pasar.

Un sonido parecido a un susurro se escuchó y Harry se tensó. Sus ojos barrieron la pequeña propiedad, fijándose en las esquinas por cualquier cosa que pudiera estar escondiéndose entre las sombras. Cuando vio que no había nada fuera de lo común se recargó nuevamente en la cerca, pero sus hombros se negaron a relajarse.

 _Estúpidos humanos. Arruinando mi casa. Tomando mi comida._

Sobresaltado, Harry tomó fuertemente su libro y miró sobre el jardín una vez mas. Esta vez, logró ver una pequeña serpiente plateada deslizándose a través del pasto, entrando y saliendo de su campo de visión. Todavía perplejo, dejo salir un leve, "Lo siento."

Observó con ojos muy abiertos como la serpiente se congeló para después voltear lentamente su brillante cabeza hacia él. Harry se paralizó cuando la serpiente comenzó a deslizarse en su dirección.

 _¿Otro parlante? No ha habido otro en siglos._

Harry miró fijamente a los anormalmente grandes ojos azul medianoche de la serpiente. Un frío escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sus hombros temblaron con miedo, y cerró el libro en sus manos.

La serpiente dejó salir su negra lengua bífida acercándose a Harry, pero sin tocarlo.

 _No tengas miedo, humano. No pienso hacerte daño._

A pesar de su naturaleza desconfiada, Harry se vio a sí mismo creyendo en los siseos que venían del animal. Checó que no hubiera nadie más alrededor antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte?"

 _Hablas pársel. Nosotras las serpientes hablamos una lengua especial, pársel. Es una rara habilidad en los humanos, pero no una que no se haya escuchado antes._

Harry dudó antes de volver a preguntar, "¿Conoces a alguien que hable… Pársel?" la palabra sonaba extraña en su boca.

 _Estas tibio, niño humano._

La serpiente se acercó a las manos de Harry subiendo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Instintivamente, Harry entendió. Un poco vacilante, llevó sus dedos para acariciar la cabeza del reptil, poniendo atención a la forma en que la serpiente se acercaba a su toque.

Con indesición, Harry extendió sus manos. La serpiente se deslizo dentro de ellas y se enroscó alrededor de uno de sus brazos.

 _Sólo hay un hablante del que he escuchado en esta vida. Algunos lo consideran una leyenda. Él es el Amo de todas las serpientes._

"¿Pero quién es?" insistió Harry, "¿Sabes dónde esta?"

La serpiente negó con la cabeza, y Harry suspiró con decepción.

 _Pero puedo encontrarlo._

"¿De verdad?" exclamó Harry con entusiasmo, dando pequeñas caricias a la cabeza de la serpiente. "¿Harías eso?"

 _Vivo para servir, Amo._

Harry frunció las cejas, deteniendo los mimos. "Me llamaste 'Amo'"

 _Es costumbre de las serpientes, Amo. Le damos nuestro respeto a los humanos que consideramos que lo valen._

"Pero, yo no he hecho nada por ti," declaró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión.

 _Lo has hecho. Me has dado calor en este frío y lluvioso lugar. Nunca había sentido el calor humano en mis tres largos años de vida. Mi especie no se acerca a los crueles humanos que nos encontramos todos los días._

"Pero tú te acercaste a mi," susurró Harry. "¿Por qué? ¿No tenías miedo de mi?"

 _Usted no me lastimaría, de la misma manera que yo no lo lastimaría._

* * *

 _Saludos, Amo. Me llamo Mercury y traigo conmigo interesantes noticias. He encontrado a otro humano hablante._

La plateada serpiente se deslizo a través de la habitación, zigzagueando elegantemente alrededor de los cuerpos inconscientes esparcidos por el piso de mármol. Hizo su camino hasta el imponente trono que había sido colocado al final del enorme salón decorado con espejos.

El apuesto hombre miró a la serpiente por unos largos segundos. Finalmente, levantó una ceja y dejó salir un simple, "Oh."

 _Es un mago poderoso; puedo sentirlo, Amo. Pero esta cautivo en el mundo muggle._

El hombre, también conocido como Lord Voldermort, bufó al simple pensamiento de esa desagradable especie. No llegaban siquiera a ser calificados como humanos. Negó con la cabeza, un mago siendo cautivo de asquerosos muggles era simplemente imposible. "¿Quién es ese mago, mi fiel sirviente?" preguntó mientras acariciaba su varita distraídamente.

 _Es el chico Potter, mi señor. Harry Potter._

Lord Voldemort inspiró fuertemente, sus ojos abriéndose una pequeña pero notable fracción. Lentamente, sus labios se alzaron en una retorcida sonrisa. El chico Potter, el heredero de la luz, era un parlante. Qué peculiar. De repente, frunció el seño cuando un pensamiento le llegó a la mente. "Mercury, ¿qué hace Harry Potter, de todos los niños, en el mundo muggle?"

La serpiente sacó la lengua dejando salir un siseo amenazante. _Amo, fue abandonado por su familia._

Voldemort casi rueda los ojos. Había esta buscando discretamente al niño por los últimos meses. Era obvio que Harry Potter iba a estar en un inútil pueblo muggle. Era el único lugar en el que no se le había ocurrido buscar. "¿Sigue ahí?"

 _Por lo que me ha dicho, parece ser que nunca se le va a permitir salir._

Lord Voldemort asintió, girando la varita entre sus dedos en lentos círculos. "Creo que le debo al joven Harry una visita." Bajó la vista a la serpiente y ordenó, "Prepárate para el viaje. Lo veré prontamente."

* * *

 **Residencia Dursley (Abril 1988)**

"Hola, Harry Potter."

Harry alzó lentamente la mirada del libro que aún usaba para aferrarse al mundo mágico. Miró al extraño enfrente de él con ojos curiosos. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó con sospecha.

El hombre era bastante aterrador: piel blanca enfermiza, ojos color rojo sangre, y una nariz tan plana que era prácticamente inexistente. Sus delgados labios se curvaron en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. "Soy un amigo."

Harry entornó los ojos para analizar al mago, levantándose despacio de su tensa posición contra la cerca. El hombre estaba sonriendo, y había algo muy familiar en la forma tan natural en la que su sonrisa parecía más una retorcida sonrisa. Además, había raro con sus ojos. Estaban desprovistos de cualquier emoción.

Aunque estaba seguro de que nunca había visto al extraño y escalofriante hombre frente a él, Harry juraba que había algo familiar en él. El monstruo salido directo de sus mas terribles pesadillas parecía tener los mismos manierismos que – "¿Tom?" dejó salir el pelinegro.

El extraño dejó salir una verdadera sonrisa torcida y Harry lo supo en ese instante. El hombre movió las manos frente a su cuerpo rompiendo el encantamiento, mostrando a Harry la familiar cara de la persona más cercana que podía considerar amigo, Tom.

"Eres más observador de lo que pensaba," sonrió Tom, girando hábilmente la varita entre sus dedos.

"¿Tú eres el Amo de todas las serpientes?" preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo.

Tom asintió. Sus ojos se movieron para ver la simple casa y frunció el seño con obvio desdén. "¿Es aquí donde has estado escondido por casi un año? ¿En esta asquerosa excusa de casa muggle?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solía dormir en la alacena debajo de la escalera."

Si era posible, la expresión de Tom se volvió en una de aún más desagrado. "Te he estado buscando por un largo tiempo, y me dices que has estado viviendo en una ¿alacena?"

"Usé un poco de magia para forzarlos a que me dieran una verdadera cama hace unos meses," admitió Harry. De pronto se congeló. Bajó la cabeza y dejó salir en un susurro, "¿Me estuviste buscando?"

Tom rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto. Sabía que no le tenías mucho cariño a tus padres, pero nunca imaginé que iban a hacer algo tan cruel como abandonarte en el mundo muggle."

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron de rabia. "Yo tampoco lo imaginé."

Tom parpadeó ante el repentino cambio. Casualmente, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y dijo, "Tengo una propuesta para usted, joven Potter."

"¿Cuál? No puede ser peor de donde estoy ahora."

Tom se molestó ante la falta de interés pero contestó, "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, a mi mansión? Escuché de una pequeña serpiente que el trato de estos muggles hacia ti deja mucho que desear. Yo puedo prometerte que crecer bajo mi tutela será una gran mejoría."

Harry dudó, viendo con odio la casa a sus espaldas. "¿Cuál es la trampa, Tom?"

Un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos mientras alzaba la varita. En una serie de rápidos movimientos escribió 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' en grandes y ardientes letras.

Harry fijó la vista en el nombre con una expresión confusa en la cara. Sus cejas se arrugaron en confusión. "¿La trampa, Tom?" repitió sin mover la vista de las mágicas letras.

Tom agitó la varita con rapidez y decisión en el aire, y las letras se reorganizaron rápidamente.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo a media garganta cuando sus ojos registraron el claramente escrito 'YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT' en el aire. Su mandibula se abrió inmediatamente. "Oh," dijo en un respiro.

Tom asintió, una enferma sonrisa retorciendo sus facciones. " 'Oh' es correcto."

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! Tom ha llegado al rescate del pobre Harry, y ahora Harry debe decidir entre quedarse con los terribles Dursley o irse a vivir con la encarnación del mal y la persona que su "querido" hermano tiene que derrotar en un futuro. ¿Ustedes qué creen que elegirá?

Hasta la próxima!

ana karen malfoy


	3. Pueden Llamarme Hadrian Draven Riddle

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me da mucho gusto ver que la historia les guste tanto! Perdón por no responder a sus reviews, les juro que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, pero en estos momentos ando de vacaciones y apenas me da tiempo de traducir el capitulo y subirlo!... prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo me tomaré el tiempo de escribirles (y a los que son invitados, pues pondré las respuestas a sus reviews al final del capitulo).

Bueno, sin mas por el momento los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Abril)**

Fuera estaba oscuro, pero eso en lugar de reducir la embrujante belleza de la mansión Riddle, lo único que hacía era volverla aún más impresionante. Por fuera, la mansión tenía una especia de aura oscura que repelía a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse. Los jardines estaban perfectamente podados y las oscuras flores violeta expertamente cuidadas. Las fuentes que delineaban los caminos en el exterior fluían con brillante líquido plateado. Torcidos árboles negros se esparcían por todo el jardín. El interior de la mansión era tan elegante como el exterior. El suelo era del más fino mármol negro, y las paredes se encontraban cubiertas con un costoso tapiz verde y plateado. Los corredores de la mansión Riddle estaban decorados con invaluables objetos tan raros que incluso una baratija podría comprar una pequeña mansión. Harry observó con ojos abiertos todos los retratos que le dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas al verlo pasar. Ningún niño había pisado la mansión Riddle desde el mismo amo de la casa. Lord Voldemort miró a Harry con oculta curiosidad. Era como si el muchacho no hubiera visto nada de esto antes.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó un hombre de cabellos oscuros desde su retrato. El hombre era muy elegante, sus ropas inmaculadas, y su cabello perfectamente peinado. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran lo más llamativo. Eran de un penetrante azul, duros, y tan fríos como el hielo.

"Me llamo Harry Potter," pronunció Harry con orgullo.

" _¿Secuestraste al hijo de la pareja de la Luz? Tom, este es un nuevo nivel de bajeza. No debiste haber recurrido a semejantes tácticas sólo para asesinar a alguien. Puede que se este volviendo algo complicado, lo entiendo. Pero tienes que deshacerte del chico o regresarlo. Es una vergüenza que se encuentre en esta mansión,"_ siseó el retrato en pársel.

Voldemort miró al hombre en el cuadro. Apretando los dientes, dijo en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo, "Sugiero que guardes tus comentarios para ti mismo. Yo soy el amo de esta mansión y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana."

 _"_ _Ya no soy su hijo,"_ escupió Harry con odio en pársel. El hombre de cabellos oscuros en el retrato parecía sorprendido mirando de un lado otro entre Voldemort y el pequeño niño.

"¿Él puede hablar pársel?"

 _"_ _Tienes oídos, úsalos,"_ increpó Harry.

 _"_ _Pero, tú eres hijo de la Luz. ¿Y hablas pársel? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ preguntó el hombre muy confundido.

"Tal vez porque él nunca fue realmente parte del bando de la Luz, Abarax,"dijo Voldemort finalizando la conversación. Continuó caminando por el corredor, y sus pisadas eran tan largas que Harry casi tenía que correr para mantenerle el paso. Harry siguió mirando a su alrededor, observando todo con absoluta admiración.

"¿Por qué no hay retratos tuyos?" preguntó después de dudarlo por un minuto.

Lord Voldemort miro con burla al chico. "No creo en esas cosas."

"Pero," continuó Harry, "las fotos son recuerdos! Debes tenerlas en tu casa."

"Dije que no las necesito, mocoso."

Harry frunció el seño, "Los amigos no se dicen mocosos los unos a los otros."

 _"_ _Soy tu nuevo guardián, puedo decirte como quiera,"_ Voldemort siseó en pársel.

"Puedes decirme Harry. Así es como me llama la mayoría de las personas," ofreció el muchacho.

Lord Voldemort sonrió de medio lado. _Harry Potter._ Sólo el nombre le hacía querer rodar los ojos. Era demasiado ordinario, no un nombre que se mereciera un mago tan poderoso como el niño que tenía delante de él.

"Vamos mocoso, debemos proceder con la ceremonia de adopción antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que te he llevado conmigo," cambió sutilmente de tema Voldemort.

"Entonces podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que quieras, ya que nadie se preocupa por mi, ten por seguro que no van a venir a buscarme pronto," dijo Harry triste.

Voldemort miró al niño con lástima enmascarada. Cuando veía a Harry, veía algo dentro de él. Algo que le recordaba a él mismo. Los dos tenían la misma rota y desolada infancia. Su cara se endureció y decidió que este niño jamás sería criado como él. Harry Potter iba a ser tratado como el poderoso mago que era, y cuando su entrenamiento estuviera completo, Voldemort soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes, nadie sería capaz de tocarlo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó Harry viendo fijamente el tazón de plata que Voldemort había conjurado.

El hombre salió de sus pensamiento y dijo, "Voy a llevar a cabo el ritual yo mismo, pero voy a necesitar un poco de tu sangre," y le extendió una daga a Harry. Era una hermosa daga, la empuñadura estaba elaborada a partir de serpientes esculpidas, entrelazadas una con otra intrínsecamente.

Harry admiró la daga por unos momentos, pasando su dedo por la hoja de la misma. Apretó la daga en sus manos y ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor cuando cortó la palma de su mano. El oscuro líquido carmesí comenzó a brotar y Harry se lo quedó viendo, cautivado.

"Deja caer unas cuantas gotas aquí."

Voldemort le pasó el tazón a Harry y éste lo tomó, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver la mancha de sangre que había dejado en el objeto. Apretó la mano en un puño, dejando que las gotas de sangre cayeran en el tazón. Las gotas se escurrieron por sus dedos, dejando un camino color carmesí mientras caían al tazón de plata.

Lord Voldemort veía a Harry con completa fascinación. El niño había hecho un profundo corte en su mano, y ni siquiera parpadeó. Notó como Harry parecía hipnotizado por el oscuro líquido. Escondió una malvada sonrisa por la ironía; un hijo de la Luz, intrigado por la sangre. Qué sorprendente.

Voldemort tomó con cautela la mano de Harry, murmurando unas cuantas palabras y moviendo su manos sobre la del niño. La mano de Harry brilló levemente antes de que el corte empezara a desaparecer.

Lord Voldemort murmuró unos cuantos hechizos y luego, rápidamente, cortó su propia palma, dejando caer el preciado líquido en el tazón. Su sangre crepitó y se arremolinó junto con la de Harry en un espectáculo de chispas. Harry observaba mientras su próximo guardián vaciaba un vial de líquido transparente en la mezcla. Voldemort murmuró otro hechizó y se volvió a Harry.

"Vas a necesitar un nuevo nombre, así nadie te reconocerá."

"¿Qué tiene de malo Harry?"

"Es demasiado…" Voldemort hizo una cara de desagrado. "Muggle."

Harry frunció el seño, pero suspiró, admitiendo su derrota.

"¿Cerebrus?"

Harry lo miró con disgusto. "Quieres ponerme el nombre de un perro de tres cabezas?"

"¿Qué tal Mortificus?"

"No," dijo molesto Harry.

"Esta bien, tu apellido deberá ser Riddle,"dijo Voldemort comenzando a enojarse.

"Ok, no tengo problema con eso," aceptó el pelinegro.

"¿Tenebris?"

"No!" explotó Harry. "Todos esos nombres son raros! ¿No puedes elegir alguno normal?"

Los ojos de Voldemort destellaron, y apretando los dientes sugirió, "¿Hadrian?"

Harry abrió la boca, listo para protestar, pero lo reconsideró. Voldemort parecía estar listo para lanzarle un 'crucio' si se atrevía a objetar.

"Tu segundo nombre será Draven. Sin objeciones," declaró Voldemort, con un ligero tono amenazante.

"Entonces mi nombre completo será ¿Hadrian Draven Riddle?" dijo Harry, de alguna manera disfrutando su nuevo nombre.

"Sí, suena mucho más imponente que el horrible nombre que tus antiguos guardianes te dieron. ¿No lo crees?"

"Hadrian Draven Riddle," repitió Harry, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

"¿Continuamos?" preguntó Voldemort suavemente.

Harry asintió. Voldemort conjuró una copa de cristal y vertió una pequeña cantidad de la poción. Le pasó la copa a Harry.

"Esta es magia muy antigua. El ritual no servirá si te fuerzan a hacerlo o si no lo quieres hacer. Recuerda. Tú debes querer esto," le dijo a Harry antes de que la copa tocara sus labios.

Harry examinó y olfateó el líquido en la copa. Le dio vueltas y revisó a ver si había algún cambio. Puso su oreja sobre la copa, como si tratara de escuchar si el líquido hacía algún sonido.

Voldemort lo miró, "Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y tómatelo."

Harry se encogió de hombros y llevó la copa de cristal a sus labios. Hizo un dramático show de cerrar los ojos y taparse la nariz antes de tragar el líquido.

"¿Funcionó?" preguntó Harry impaciente.

Voldemort lo escrudiñó de pies a cabeza, negando lentamente. "Aún no."

"¿A qué sabía?" preguntó el hombre.

Harry suspiró. "Como a casa."

"Eso no es un verdadero sabor."

Harry iba a empezar a discutir, pero sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Comenzó a faltarle el aire y su boca se abrió. Sus brazos le caían sueltos a los costados, y pronto sus piernas comenzaron a tambalearse. Cayó hacia delante, estrellándose contra el frió suelo. Harry miró arriba, hacia Voldemort, con los ojos llenos de sufrimiento.

"Bueno, parece ser que ya esta funcionando," comentó Vodemort con una media sonrisa.

Harry intentó decir algo, pero lo único que podía hacer era jadear medias palabras.

Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero éstos se cerraron inmediatamente, y el cuerpo de Harry quedó inerte.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Hogwarts (en el mismo momento)**

El libro de _Futuros Estudiantes de Hogwarts_ brilló con un dorado color y soltó un flash. Se abrió por si solo ya que las páginas del libro estaban encantadas para que se cambiaran sin intervención humana. El libro era un torbellino de páginas mientras éstas cambiaban de una a otra con rapidez. Miles de páginas con nombres pasaron, y muchos meses y años lo hicieron también. El libro paró en una página en específico y había un nombre que sobresalía de entre los demás. Había un cambio en uno de ellos y eso claramente significaba algo.

Peters, Nathan.

Peterson, Emily.

Peterson, Andrews.

Potter, Alexander.

Potter, Harry. **[NO DISPONIBLE]** (Tachado con una línea)

Pottem, Jessy.

Pottest, Macy.

Possui, Jason.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, lo sé, un capítulo muy corto... prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente para compensarlos! recuerden dejar sus reviews con sus impresiones del capitulo!

ana karen malfoy


	4. Enséñame

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, y todo! Me da mucho gusto ver que la historia tenga tan buena recepción.

La respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta en FF se encuentra al final del capitulo! Como siempre, no olviden comentar cómo les pareció el capítulo, y por supuesto si ven algún error o incongruencia!

A leer...

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (2 días después)**

Hadrian Riddle se movió en su sueño, leves espasmos se podían ver en sus párpados. Abrió un ojo titubeantemente. El cuarto en el que estaba era osucro, y sólo un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba el lugar. La cama en la que se encontraba acostado era redonda y, probablemente, la mejor cama en la que había dormido en su vida. Las sábanas eran de fina seda, negra como la noche. Lo que más le gustaba de aquella cama eran las almohadas color plata, acolchonadas, que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera durmiendo en una nube.

"¿Estoy en el cielo?" preguntó un poco aturdido.

"No seas ridículo. Los miembros del Lado Oscuro nunca mueren. Y si por algún milagro lo hacen, el cielo no es lugar para ellos."

Hadrian abrió inmediatamente los ojos al escuchar la voz y se sentó. Vio a su nuevo guardian apoyado al pie de la cama, moviendo su varita como si nada.

Hadrian frunció el ceño. "Pensé que me habías matado."

"Esta es la segunda vez que hablas como un ignorante muggle. Obviamente, no estas muerto," dijo Voldemort despreocupado.

"Pero podría haber muerto!" protestó Hadrian apretando fuertemente las sábanas.

Los ojos rubí de Voldemort brillaron, y se volteó hacia Hadrian. "El temor a la muerte es algo de lo que nunca debes tener miedo. La muerte era lo único a lo que yo temía y ahora es mi más grande debilidad."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No importa, te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor," Voldemort suspiró. "Ahora, levántate y vístete. Empezaremos pronto con tu entrenamiento."

"¿Ahora?" preguntó el pequeño Riddle débilmente, estirando los brazos y bostezando.

"¿Acaso tartamudee? Tu hermano, El Elegido, probablemente ya ha iniciado _su_ entrenamiento," dijo Voldemort, disfrutando al ver como sus palabras lograban endurecer las facciones del niño.

Hadrian saltó de la cama velozmente, refunfuñando todo el camino al baño. Dudaba que el tonto de su hermano haya perfeccionado algún hechizo importante. Alexander era demasiado infantil, y cómo fue que llegó a ser El Elegido, era algo que Hadrian no tenía ni idea. Pero lo que sí sabía es que Alexander nunca vencería a su guardian, Lord Voldemort. No con Hadrian Draven Riddle a su lado.

Caminó con lentitud por el piso de madera oscura, admirando todo a su alrededor. Esta habitación era mucho más grande que la antigua en la mansión Potter, y ni que decir de la horrible y estrecha alacena debajo de las escaleras. Podía perderse dentro del cuarto, es más; el cuarto podría ser del mismo tamaño que la casa de los Dursley. Sonrío maliciosamente con anticipación. Oh, cuando alcanzara la totalidad de su poder, definitivamente los haría pagar a todos. Todos los que lo hicieron sufrir, junto a aquellos que intentaran hacerle daño en el futuro, serían aplastados.

Hadrian empujó las pesadas puertas dobles. Alzó una ceja ante tanta extravagancia. Incluso los baños en la mansión Riddle eran de lo mejor que uno podía encontrar. La bañera circular de mármol era más grande de lo normal, y parecía estar encantada para tener siempre burbujas y la temperatura perfecta. La ducha, cerrada con vidrios, tenía un sin numero de controles y el agua caía en cascada como cristales.

Vio otro par de puertas de madera y empujó para abrirlas. Con asombro, vio toda la ropa, colgando perfectamente de los estantes. Notó con placer que su nuevo guardarropa tenía prácticamente nada de rojos, o dorados; la mayoría de las ropas eran negras, plateadas, o verdes. Hadrian pasó suavemente su mano por todas las prendas, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Todo era costoso, por supuesto. Como si el nuevo hijo-legal de Lord Voldemort pudiera tener algo menos que lo mejor. Hadrian se quedó viendo todo el guardarropa, intentando encontrar su traje de entrenamiento. Fue en vano, había demasiada ropa. El niño suspiró, cerró los ojos concentrándose en encontrar la vestimenta específica.

" Accio, traje de entrenamiento de Hadrian."

Instantaneamente, un juego de prendas negras salió volando por la habitación hacia las manos de Hadrian.

Sonrío con felicidad y comenzó a deslizarse dentro del suave material. Salió del closet y pasó frente al espejo. Paró y tardó en reaccionar a lo que vio. Caminó más y más cerca al espejo hasta que su nariz pegaba con el cristal. Sus manos tocaron su cara, su nariz, su cabello. Hadrian examinó sus transformadas facciones con interés. Sus pómulos estaban mas altos, y su nariz más fina. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa traviesa, se veía como un perfecto sangre pura. Por algún milagro, su cabello estaba más liso y controlado. Incluso su estatura parecía haber aumentado. Los ojos verdes de Hadrian eran lo único que no había cambiado. Eran el único recuerdo visible de su antigua vida.

Hadrian sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, y salió del baño. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada en busca de su nuevo guardian. ¿Su padre? ¿Cómo debería llamar a Lord Voldemort? El título de Lord Voldemort sonaba demasiado formal para alguien con el que iba a estar viviendo de ahora en adelante.

 _Hablando del diablo_ , pensó Hadrian al ver a Voldemort entrar a la habitación. Se había cambiado de vestimenta, y su capa ondeaba tras de él con majestuosidad. El conjunto era parecido al de Hadrian, pero de alguna manera hacía ver a Lord Voldemort más amenazante… de lo normal.

"¿Cómo debería llamarte?" preguntó Hadrian.

"Amo esta bien," dijo Voldemort con burla.

"¿También en público? ¿No sonará un poco extraño?" cuestionó el niño.

"Esta bien. Puedes llamarme padre," dijo Voldemort con desdén. Sonaba asqueado por el título.

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a ser como mi antiguo padre? Era terrible. Por favor no me trates como él lo hacía. ¿Vamos a hacer cosas de padre-hijo? Siempre he querido jugar quidditch con mi padre. ¿Sabes jugar quidditch? En realidad, yo nunca lo he juga…"

Voldemort apretó los dientes y murmuró, "Crucio."

Hadrian jadeó con sorpresa, cortando efectivamente su parloteo. Cayó al piso de inmediato. El dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo, despedazándolo lentamente. Se sentía débil, indefenso, y cada nervio de su cuerpo sucumbió al dolor. No había sentido nada como esto antes, y no pudo evitar gritar. Hadrian no podía hacer nada para que parara, así que gritó hasta que el insoportable dolor terminó. Sentía que habían pasado años, aunque era muy probable que solo hubieran sido un par de segundos.

"Tonto insolente," siseó Voldemort. "Lección número uno: Nunca confíes en nadie. No importa cuánto _creas_ que los conoces. Levántate del piso. No eres un pordiosero."

Harry comenzó a moverse, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no romper en llanto otra vez. Se levantó del suelo, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado.

"Ahora sabes el daño que esta maldición puede causar, pero no intentes usarla hasta que seas mayor. Tu magia es fuerte, pero muy poco desarrollada. Puedes terminar haciendo más daño del que pretendes. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Puedes creer esto? El todo poderoso Señor Oscuro diciéndome que no haga daño," dijo Hadrian arrastrando levemente las palabras. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa.

Se escuchó un audible sonido cuando Voldemort abofeteó a Hadrian. Fuerte.

"Contrólate, ahora eres un sangre pura. No eres un inútil muggle, vas a mantener una máscara de calma y tranquilidad en público. Nunca la vas a dejar caer, no me importa las circunstancias en las que estés," lo regañó Voldemort con dureza. "Ahora compórtate. Tu primera lección ha comenzado."

Hadrian asintió calmadamente comprendiendo que quejarse sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y siguió a Voldemort fuera de la habitación. Su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido y tenía un horrible calambre en la pierna derecha. Sin embargo ignoró el dolor y se concentró en la idea de su primera lección. Podía apostar que se trataba de algo estimulante y fantástico. Su primer contacto con magia verdadera! Finalmente iba a aprender magia de una persona real y no de un libro de 300 años de antigüedad.

* * *

 **Oficina de Dumbledore (mismo tiempo)**

Dumbledore no era un hombre que tomaba decisiones sin pensar. No muchas cosas lo distraían. Siempre tenía la mente clara y creía que en toda historia había dos lados. La verdad, y las mentiras.

Pero todo eso se fue por la ventana cuando conoció a los gemelos Potter. Eran muy diferentes, eso era obvio. Uno era fuego, el otro hielo. Alexander era un pequeño muy activo y su magia accidental bastante prominente. Harry, por el otro lado, era callado y tranquilo. No había mostrado señales de magia. Nunca hablaba, ni una sola palabra. Raramente sonreía, y siempre se le veía "leyendo" un libro.

Dumbledore resopló, como si alguien que ni siquiera podía hablar pudiera leer. Pero eran las ideas o en este caso, las acciones, lo que contaba.

Y es así que cuando llegó el momento de elegir al indicado, Dumbledore no había dudado que se trataba de Alexander Evan Potter. El chico era extraordinario. ¿Hablando y haciendo magia accidental a los tres años? Sólo niños poderosos podían lograr eso.

Pero aún así, Dumbledore estaba confundido. El pequeño Harry Potter, indirectamente, seguía recordándole que podía estar equivocado. Cada vez que Dumbledore veía a Harry, sentía como si el niño intentara decirle algo pero no pudiera. Entonces convenció a Lily y James para que lo mandaran lejos. Harry era una distracción. Definitivamente iba a distraer a Alexander de su entrenamiento. O por lo menos eso es lo que Dumbledore se decía a si mismo cuando mandó al pequeño Harry lejos.

Ahora su completa atención se encontraba en Alexander, el elegido. Pero la magia de Alexander era muy incontrolable. Ya iba a ser casi un año de entrenamiento, y el único hechizo que Alexander había logrado realizar era el hechizo de levitación, _Wingardium Leviosa._ Lo que Dumbledore había etiquetado como magia poderosa, eran en realidad pequeños brotes de magia descontrolada. Alexander era demasiado infantil, y seguido abandonaba las lecciones para ir a jugar con sus juguetes. Nunca podía concentrarse, la capacidad de atención de una ardilla era mayor que la de él. Tenía potencial, pero no mucho. Su núcleo mágico no era tan fuerte como Dumbledore había previsto. Tal vez era porque apenas tenía seis años, pero se esperaba que el Elegido fuera mas poderoso de lo normal.

Dumbledore esperaba que Alexander madurara rápido y dominara los hechizos con las misma velocidad. No debería haberle tomado tanto tiempo realizar un simple hechizo. El niño era escandaloso, y a menudo hacía berrinches. Pero aun así era El Elegido, y Dumbledore haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para convertirlo en el mejor. Había muchos momentos en los que temía haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Tal vez Harry era el niño de la profecía, en lugar de Alexander. Pero Harry nunca dio muestras de magia, y era tan callado y pensativo. Harry Potter era pequeño, y débil. Nunca hablaba con nadie y daba misteriosas sonrisas; sus ojos siempre fríos y su cara inexpresiva. El niño nunca mostraba muchas emociones, y Dumbledore siempre se sentía incomodo en su presencia. No había manera que el Elegido de la luz fuera él.

Las dudas de Dumbledore desaparecieron, o más bien su temor creció, cuando descubrió el cambio en el libro de _Futuros Estudiantes de Hogwarts._

Fue tan sólo dos días antes que el viejo director había notado los recientes cambios. Estaba en su oficina, alimentando a su fénix, Fawkes, cuando el libro empezó a brillar y las páginas se volteaban por si solas. Pensó que era sólo otro nombre que se añadía a la lista, pero cuando el libro se quedó abierto por varios minutos, su curiosidad ganó. Se dirigió al libro y alzó el pesado tomo entre sus manos. Se sorprendió cuando vio que el libro se había detenido en la página donde se encontraba el nombre de Alexander. Al ver que no había ningún cambio en su nombre, suspiró con alivio. Pero entonces su mirada bajó hacia el nombre tachado justo debajo del de Alexander. Dejó caer el libro en shock. Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban completamente abiertos y sin parpadear. Con nerviosismo levantó el libro una vez más, esperando haber leído mal. Pero no. Tan claro como el agua, el nombre de Harry Potter se encontraba tachado. No había vuelta atrás. Alexander Potter tenía que ser el elegido, fuera cierto o no. Tomó un profundo respiro y cerró el libro fuertemente.

¿Quién mataría a un niño tan pequeño? Harry Potter se había ido, pero ¿qué era lo que había pasado? Dumbledore ni siquiera podía investigar ya que eso alertaría a Lily y James. Estarían devastados cuando se enteraran que su otro hijo fue asesinado. Tal ves Harry no hubiera muerto si se hubiera quedado con ellos. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar el pasado.

Lily y James estarían deshechos. Miró el libro con el entrecejo fruncido, la única evidencia de que Harry James Potter no estaba más con vida. Dumbledore miró a los lados, la paranoia de ser descubierto le nublaba la cabeza. Lanzó un hechizo al libro tratando de borrar la línea sobre el nombre de Harry pero no funcionó, tal como lo pensó. La magia antigua que encerraba el libro era demasiado fuerte como para ser rota.

Dumbledore no tenía otra opción, duplicó el libro rápidamente, borró la línea en el duplicado, y cerró el libro. No tendría la misma función del verdadero, pero serviría como copia falsa. Tenía que mantener el libro autentico escondido, pero dónde. Algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, eso seguro. Por un segundo sopesó ponerlo en la Cámara de los Secretos, pero inmediatamente se regañó a si mismo por pensar eso. Además, ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

El libro no podía abandonar los terrenos del colegio. ¿Tal vez podía esconderlo a plena vista? Dumbledore conjuró un hechizo de ocultamiento en el libro y observó como éste se hacía invisible. Escudriñó su oficina, buscando el lugar indicado para colocarlo. La mirada de Dumbledore cayó en el viejo y usado Sombrero Seleccionador y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron cuando tomó el libro y lo metió debajo del sombrero.

"Ésta es una mala decisión, Albus," advirtió el sombrero habiendo visto todo el proceso.

Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño. El sombrero era la única otra cosa que sabía de la muerte de Harry Potter. Pero había jurado no revelar ningún secreto.

Hasta donde los Potter sabían, Harry estaba sano y salvo. La única persona que sabía la verdad era él, y no había manera alguna de que lo hicieran confesar.

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Tiempo presente)**

Hadrian se mordió fuertemente el labio, sacándose sangre. Se encontraban parados enfrente de dos majestuosas y pesadas puertas que se abrieron automáticamente al notar la fuerte magia de Voldemort. Estaba nervioso, pero no lo mostró; sus ojos se mantuvieron inquietantemente vacíos, el recuerdo de su castigo todavía presente. Entraron a un gran salón de baile, decorado de piso a techo con negros y plateados. Parecía el Inframundo de Hades, con los candelabros de plata y el piso negro. Había una estatua de Salazar Slytherin en el medio de la sala, alzándose sobre todo lo demás. Cuando pasaron junto a ella, Hadrian estaba seguro de que la estatua le había guiñado el ojo.

Notó a una pequeña mujer parada cerca del final de la sala. Su postura era perfecta, casi todo en ella era perfecto. Su rubio cabello se encontraba apilado elegantemente sobre su cabeza, sostenido por un broche negro de diamantes. Hadrian no dudaba que los diamantes fueran reales. La mujer tenía una expresión glacial en la cara, y sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. Hadrian observó que el color de sus ojos hacia juego con los diamantes negros de su anillo de bodas. Llevaba un vestido negro, y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo rubí. Hizo una reverencia en honor a Lord Voldemort, y no regresó a su postura hasta que su señor se dirigió directamente a ella.

"Levántate Narcissa, quiero presentarte a alguien," ordenó Voldemort.

Hadrian inspeccionó a la mujer de cerca. Notó las líneas que evidenciaban incontables risas, y sus cálidos ojos derretían la fría expresión que mantenía.

"Narcissa, este es Hadrian Draven Riddle. Él es mi heredero y deberás tratarlo como tal. Puedes dirigirte a él como joven amo, o joven lord," dijo Voldemort casualmente, pero tanto Hadrian como Narcissa entendieron el implícito 'o lo que sea'.

"Hadrian, ésta es Narcissa Malfoy, antes Narcissa Black."

Narcissa levantó su elegante y delicada mano para estrechar la de Hadrian. "Es un placer, joven amo."

Hadrian sólo sonrió, sin saber cómo responder. Aunque había sido criado en una familia sangre pura, nunca habían practicado las tradicionales costumbres. Nunca nadie se había dirigido a él de una manera tan formal.

"Hoy aprenderá Etiqueta Mágica," anunció Narcissa en su suave y sedosa voz. Su pequeña sonrisa iluminó la habitación, y la luz se reflejó en sus blancos dientes peligrosamente.

Hadrian frunció el ceño, pensó que iba a hacer magia real. Había estado tan emocionado por practicar algunos hechizos, pero no, iba a aprender las reglas de etiqueta.

"Qué divertido," dijo Hadrian secamente.

Lord Voldemort le lanzó un silencioso hechizo punzante. "¿Hay algún problema, Hadrian?" dijo en un tono amenazante. Harry llevó sus brillantes ojos verdes hacia los de Voldemort y el mensaje quedó claro. "¿Recuerdas cómo se siente estar bajo la maldición cruciatus? Compórtate."

"Nada. Estoy perfecto. ¿Empezamos?" siseó Hadrian entre dientes.

"Las clases de etiqueta te van a enseñar a comportarte como un propio sangre pura. No como un asqueroso y endeble inútil. ¿Entendido?" dijo Voldemort mientras sonreía de manera amenazante.

Narcissa no era ciega al intercambio silencioso entre ambos magos y se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Inició la clase y quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver que Hadrian entendía todo perfectamente. Incluso su hijo, Draco, aún no había dominado todas las tradiciones y las había estado estudiando desde que nació. Hadrian emanaba un aire de elegancia a donde sea que fuera, incluso a su temprana edad. Cuando Narcissa estaba enseñándole sobre la postura perfecta, no se encorvó ni una vez. Era mucha más maduro que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Ya que había aprendido todos los saludos de los sangre pura, Narcissa decidió enseñarle algo más avanzado, la 'Cara de Poker de los Sangre Pura'.

"Esto es algo un poco difícil de dominar. Incluso yo tengo problemas para mantenerla intacta algunas veces. La 'Cara de Poker de los Sangre Pura' puede referirse a tu 'máscara'. Al ser un sangre pura, y el heredero de mi señor, debes aprender a dominarla. La máscara es la expresión que usas en tu rostro todo el tiempo. Las emociones son para los débiles, no debes mostrarlas abiertamente, nunca. Si te sientes confundido, escóndelo. Si sientes miedo, escóndelo. Si sientes dolor, escóndelo. Si estas extremadamente feliz, escóndelo. Si lo deseas, puedes compartir tus sentimientos con aquellos a los que les tengas completa confianza. Pero debes saber que la confianza es un lujo, no debes entregarla a quien sea como si fuera gratis. Hablaremos de eso más adelante, por ahora, enfoquémonos en dominar la máscara. Nunca muestres lo que sientes, mantén siempre una expresión tranquila e indiferente. Piénsalo, si el enemigo no sabe cómo te sientes realmente, no pueden lastimarte," explicó Narcissa.

Hadrian asintió, señalando que estaba listo para intentarlo. Dejó que su rostro se transformara en una expresión de indiferencia y arrogancia.

"Eso es excelente. Pero intenta fruncir menos el ceño. Debe verse natural, no forzado."

Hadrian relajó sus facciones un poco, deshaciéndose de la línea.

"Mejor. Ahora quiero que endurezcas los ojos. La mayoría de las emociones emanan de ellos, y ahora mismo puedo decirte que estas irritado nada mas con verte a los ojos," regañó Narcissa con un tono de complicidad.

Hadrian estaba sorprendido de que pudiera saber lo que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos pero hizo todo lo posible por esconder su sorpresa. Endureció los ojos, y Narcissa se estremeció involuntariamente. Sus brillantes ojos, del tono de un Avada Kedavra, eran sin duda su rasgo más llamativo. En estos momentos, eran fríos, glaciales. Estaban vacíos y succionaban el alma. Sus ojos bajaron drásticamente la temperatura de la habitación. Narcissa se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado para que el pequeño niño se encontrara tan roto por dentro. Quería abrazarlo, y al mismo tiempo correr por su vida. Una peligrosa combinación.

"¿Qué tal estuvo?" preguntó Hadrian, sacando a Narcissa de sus pensamientos. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en lo que Narcissa se recuperaba y pasaba saliva con incomodidad.

"Estuvo perfecto, joven amo. Es usted un gran mago en proceso," lo halagó Narcissa con miedo. Hadrian comenzó a sonreir, pero recordó su lección, y únicamente asintió en reconocmiento. Narcissa sonrió, ya le tenía cariño a ese pequeño niño, y no importa qué, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerlo.

"Tendrá un examen esta semana, así que prepárese, y practique," le recordó Narcissa a Hadrian.

"Por supuesto, Señora Malfoy ," dijo Hadrian suavemente. Le dijo adiós a Narcissa, y Voldemort se levantó de la silla que había conjurado al inicio de la lección.

"Espléndida lección, Narcissa. Eres una excelente tutora en este campo," aduló Voldemort. "¿Estas listo para tu nueva lección, Hadrian?" dijo Voldemort. No era una pregunta.

"Sí. ¿Cuál es?" preguntó Hadrian con curiosidad.

Voldemort sonrió, casi afectuosamente. "Bueno, estoy seguro que te llevarás una gran sorpresa. Tu siguiente lección será impartida por mi más fiel seguidor, de hecho, es la hermana de la Srta. Black."

Narcissa sonrió débilmente, ella sabía lo que venía ahora para Hadrian, y no lo aprobaba. Por supuesto, se quedó sus pensamientos para ella misma, pero no creía que era buena idea dar rienda suelta a su hermana con el nuevo prodigio oscuro.

"Aprenderás mucho de ella, te enseñará la magia más oscura. Te ayudara a ser tan poderoso, que ni siquiera ese inútil de Dumbledore podrá tocarte," dijo Voldemort.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Hadrian, con ansias de saber quién era la persona que iba a ayudarlo a alcanzar tal grandeza.

"No es otra mas que… Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

Wand – ¿En serio? Bueno, estas de suerte entonces! Hahahaha prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, y eso sí, NADA de abandonarla, asi que no te preocupes.

Babday25 – Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La historia no es mía, yo sólo me encargo de traducirla pero sí, la escritora le ha dado una trama muy interesante a la historia. En cuanto a los día de publicación, no sabría decirte con exactitud, todo depende del tamaño del capitulo y del tiempo que tenga para traducirlo, pero hasta ahora ha sido menos de dos semanas entre actualizaciones.

Karmanónimo92 – Gracias a ti por leer y por tu review!... Si, la verdad es que Harry es un niño que esta necesitado de afecto, y Voldemort se lo esta dando (afecto estilo Voldemort), un poco salvaje y doloroso, pero es más de lo que recibía antes. Y por supuesto, ahora no tiene que estar bajo la sombra de Alexander, la decisión era demasiado obvia.

Mar91 – Muchas gracias! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

Susy kstorena – Gracias por tus reviews!... La vida de Harry definitivamente no será la misma al lado de Voldemort (ya ni siquiera es Harry!), y en los siguientes capítulos vamos a ver qué tal le va!

Carlos – Gracias por los comentarios! Hahaha… haré todo lo posible por no tenerte esperando mucho tiempo la nueva actualización. Sobre los capítulos: quiero dejar el mismo layout de la historia original. Poner dos capítulos en uno, corta parte de la emoción de la historia ;). Además, capítulos cortos son más rápidos de traducir, lo que significa una actualización más rápida! Hahahaha.

Charly – Gracias por tu review!... Fleur/Hermione? Si te soy sincera, nunca he leído alguna historia de ellas, generalmente leo puro Dramione, perdón!

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange señoras y señores! agárrense de sus asientos que estos se va a poner intenso! hahahaha... Narcissa es un amor de persona, no hay duda que Hadrian la tenía fácil con ella... pero Bella, bueno, no es un algodón de azúcar por decirlo de alguna manera. Ya veremos qué tal le va al heredero de Lord Voldemort en manos de la loca #1!

ana karen malfoy


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, he andado algo ocupada y hasta ahorita me pude dar el tiempo de seguir con la traducción. Lamentablemente me temo que no será la primera vez que pase así que espero que no me maten! hahaha aun así recuerden que no tengo intenciones de dejar la historia a media, y así me tome la vida entera prometo terminarla!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y los dejo para que empiecen con el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Tiempo presente)**

Hadrian lanzaba silenciosas dagas por los ojos a la espalda de Voldemort. Sus manos temblaban y cada poco su ojo se contraía en un tic. No sabía si de ansiedad o de miedo. Probablemente ambas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la tal Bellatrix Lestrange. Sólo el nombre le daba escalofríos. Hadrian había escuchado, a escondidas, a sus anteriores padres hablar un poco sobre la loca bruja. La habían descrito como demente, cruel, y desalmada.

Mordió su labio fuertemente, sacándose sangre. Hadrian se mantuvo rígido mientras Voldemort y él se paraban frente a una enorme puerta. Voldemort movió su mano y la puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando tan fuerte que Hadrian estuvo tentado a taparse los oídos. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera un tímido rayo de luz se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas. Hadrian podía ver que la habitación había sido muy lujosa, juzgando por los costosos cuadros y los candelabros de plata que había en el lugar. Pudo ver un par de maniquíes de práctica en un costado del cuarto, pero estaban llenos de telarañas, lo que señalaba que no habían sido usados en mucho tiempo. La habitación entera tenía un aspecto espeluznante y sombrío.

Voldemort esperó con calma a que Hadrian entrara, pero después de un minuto de verlo congelado en el mismo lugar, se irritó y lo empujó al interior. Hadrian tropezó por la repentina fuerza, y cayó al suelo. Voldemort frunció el ceño mientras Harry se levantaba, avergonzado.

"Locomoter Mortis Doloris!" chilló una voz, el agudo grito resonando a través del espacio.

Hadrian apenas tuvo tiempo para entender lo que estaba pasando, pues sus piernas se cerraron automáticamente y nuevamente cayó al piso. Tan pronto como tocó el suelo se dio cuenta de que esta no era un maldición normal. Una caída como esa no debería haber mandado un agudo e intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo. Incluso después de unos segundos, el dolor seguía ahí. El dolor que sintió cuando sus piernas tocaron el suelo era indescriptible. No eran tan malo como el de la maldición Cruciatus, pero aún así, era doloroso. Hadrian podía sentir el dolor correr por sus venas, esparciéndose por su sangre, y tirando de cada pequeño nervio. Era soportable, pero aun así intentó vencerlo. Por algún milagro no gritó; apretó las manos en dos firmes puños, dejando que los silenciosos gritos lo destrozaran por dentro, sin que un solo gemido saliera de su boca.

Después de un par de minutos, escuchó la voz de Voldemort murmurar, "Finite Incantatum," y el dolor milagrosamente se detuvo.

Hadrian alzó un poco la cabeza, y vio una delgada figura emerger de las sombras detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange con su rizada cabellera. Eran tan atemorizante como la gente la describía. Hadrian trató de ponerse en pie, pero Bellatrix lo mantuvo en el suelo con su varita.

Con burla le dijo, "Considera esto tu primera lección: el elemento sorpresa siempre es una ventaja. Puedes vencer a tu enemigo en menos de dos segundos si lo haces correctamente."

Hadrian observó con desconfianza la mano que Bellatrix estiró para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. La tomó con reticencia, y así como lo hizo la soltó en shock. Literalmente. Sintió un shock de electricidad atravesarle el brazo tan pronto su mano entró en contacto con la de Bellatrix. Gruñó e intentó pararse por sí mismo, regodeándose internamente al lograrlo. Sus piernas temblaban, pero Hadrian mantuvo la cabeza en alto.

"No confíes en nadie. Nada es gratis en esta vida, así que no lo tomes por sentado," continuó Bellatrix.

"Bravo Bella. Interesante maldición," halagó Voldemort. Su voz sonó casi aburrida cuando añadió, "Pero ¿acaso debo recordarte que no estamos tratando de matar al niño?"

Bellatrix se inclinó en respeto. Volteó su mirada a Hadrian y se encogió de hombros.

Bellatrix tenía pesados y oscuros ojos negros parecidos a los de su hermana. Lamentablemente, las similitudes terminaban ahí. Bellatrix tenía una permanente expresión de crueldad en la cara que era casi perturbante. Sus ojos eran los de una demente, y Hadrian no tenía duda alguna de que su pasatiempo favorito fuera, de hecho, torturar muggles. El cabello de Bellatrix era ensortijado, mitad castaño, mitad rubio, lo que acentuaba su atemorizante aspecto.

La mujer examinó a Hadrian curiosamente de pies a cabeza, el brillo de demencia en sus ojos desvaneciendo un poco. Caminó hacia el niño, y con reticencia extendió una larga y huesuda mano. La llevó hacia la cara de Hadrian, y éste se alejó un poco al sentir la mano tocar su cara. Las uñas pintadas de negro, y afiladas como dagas, rozaron su piel, casi como si estuvieran acariciando su cara. Hadrian sintió un repentino pinchazo, y luego un hilo de espeso líquido bajar por su mejilla. Podía oler la sangre, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para alejarse. Bellatrix pasó un dedo por el camino de sangre y la frotó entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se iluminaron y Hadrian pudo ver la mórbida sed de poder y sangre en esos ojos negros como la noche.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta abruptamente, ocasionando que algunos de los rebeldes rizos de su cabello la golpearan en la cara.

Habló con voz rasposa, "El niño es muy poderoso, mi Lord. Puedo sentirlo, incluso sin examinar su sangre." Su voz era chirriante, y Harry se encogió un poco en su lugar. Sonaba terriblemente igual a cuando alguien arrastraba las uñas por un pizarrón, repetidamente.

Los labios de Voldemort se contorsionaron en lo que parecía una sonrisa mordaz.

"Ahora que has visto su poder con tus propios ojos, Bella, éste es Hadrian. Puedes llamarlo joven Amo, o joven Lord. Hadrian, ésta es mi más fiel servidora, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella será tu profesora de Artes Oscuras por el momento. Cuando tu magia sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar casi todo, entonces aprenderás directamente de mi."

Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron con anticipación, y peleó contra el deseo de sonreír abiertamente. En su lugar, el niño extendió su mano a Bellatrix. Ella lo miró hacia abajo, hasta que el pequeño mago retiró su mano, avergonzado.

Voldemort escondió una sonrisa, y suspiró, "Hadrian, te veré después de la lección."

"¿No vas a quedarte?" preguntó Hadrian, casi lloriqueando. No quería quedarse solo con Bellatrix. La malvada mujer podía matarlo. Y ahí estaba Voldemort, entregándolo en bandeja de plata para ser devorado por la loca arpía esa.

"¿No me escuchaste, mocoso? Dije que te vería después de la lección. Y Bella, trata de no matar al niño o de lastimarlo permanentemente," advirtió Voldemort, ignorando la cara de súplica de Hadrian.

Bellatrix sonrió, o lo que podía ser clasificado vagamente como sonreír. "No hago ninguna promesa, mi Lord, pero lo intentaré."

Hadrian palideció y observó con derrota a Voldemort salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte sonido, y Harry palideció aun mas. Lentamente volteó hacia Bellatrix quien lo veía con una sonrisa amenazante.

"Entonces… mmm," Hadrian frotó su nuca. "¿Cómo estuvo tu estancia en Azkaban?"

Se dio una cachetada mental, qué estúpida pregunta. Él sabía que Azkaban era una prisión horrible para criminales. Era obvio que el tiempo que pasó ahí no había sido nada placentero.

 _Qué buena manera de empezar_. Pensó sarcásticamente mientras veía el estado perturbado de Bella.

Sacó su varita de un movimiento y tomó a Hadrian por el cuello. Sus piernas pataleaban en el aire sin poder hacer nada, y Bellatrix apuntó su varita negra azabache al cuello del niño.

"Empecemos con el duelo."

Lo dejó caer al suelo y Hadrian hizo una mueca de dolor. Se arrastró hacia atrás y su corazón se paró de miedo por un segundo cuando vio a Bellatrix ya puesta en la posición de inicio.

"Pero yo no tengo varita!" protestó Hadrian débilmente, retrocediendo con cada palabra.

La postura de Bellatrix no cambió mientras siseaba, "La verdadera magia viene desde adentro. No necesitas una varita. Encuentra la magia dentro de ti, y visualiza lo que quieres que pase. Aliméntala con todas tus emociones, y luego dispara."

Los ojos de Hadrian se endurecieron a medida que las palabras de su mentora penetraban en su cabeza. Tenía un buen punto. Él había convertido el salón de baile de los Potter en cenizas, sin varita. Había realizado muchos hechizos simples sin una varita. Podía hacer esto.

Se levantó un tanto incómodo, no sabía cuál era la posición correcta para un duelista sin varita. Se decidió por ponerse derecho, con las manos cerradas en puños a sus lados. Bellatrix asintió con aprobación, y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

"Secare!" gritó Bellatrix. Hadrian apenas fue capaz de esquivar el maligno hechizo, y aún así rozó su oreja la cual comenzó a sangrar, pero no le prestó atención. Empezó a retroceder, al mismo tiempo que Bella avanzaba hacia él.

"Decidis!" disparó la bruja nuevamente. Harry sintió el hechizo darle de lleno en el pecho, y cayó. Se dio cuenta, con pavor, que ella no estaba tratando con toda sus fuerzas. De todas las maldiciones oscuras, ¿usaba un hechizo para tropezar? Inaudito.

"Ilusio vasis!" rugió Bellatrix, soltando una risa maniática a la vez que el hechizo impactaba en Hadrian.

Hadrian hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor correr por su cuerpo. Parecía que miles de pedazos de cristal estuvieran incrustándose en su piel. Gruñó, no estaba familiarizado con ese hechizo. De hecho, no conocía ninguno de los hechizos que Bella estaba realizando, con la excepción del hechizo de tropiezo. Lo había utilizado en Alexander una vez, sólo para ver si podía realizarlo. Hadrian trató de quitar los pedazos de cristal de su cuerpo, pero cada vez que los tocaba, desaparecían. Estaba confundido, podía ver los cristales pero no podía quitarlos. Apretó los dientes fuertemente al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba, era una ilusión. El dolor era real, pero la ilusión del cristal sólo estaba ahí probablemente para distraerlo.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Mientras estaba ocupado tratando de quitar los cristales, Bellatrix había lanzado el siguiente hechizo. Hadrian azotó contra la pared. Se golpeó en la cabeza, pero el dolor fue mínimo. Saltó para ponerse en pie nuevamente, enfurecido.

"Expulso," pensó, pero nada pasó. Se quedó quieto y confundido por un minuto antes de comprender qué era lo que faltaba. Había reprimido todo el odio por sus padres, pensando que lo distraería en su camino a la grandeza. Todavía tenía furia, pero se encontraba suprimida, cada vez más y más. La única cosa que podía alimentar la magia sin varita eran las emociones. Hadrian se concentró en el odio guardado por casi todas las personas que había conocido en su vida. Podía sentirlo revelarse, haciéndose paso por las capas y capas de auto control. La bestia viajó por su cuerpo, y Hadrian cerró los ojos al sentir como se apoderaba de él. Recordó todas las veces que había sido hecho a un lado, tratado como si fuera nadie. Recordó a Alexander, y la negligencia de sus padres hacia él.

"Expulso!" pensó Hadrian furiosamente. Se maravilló ante el chorro de luz blanca y casi sonrió al ver la cara aterrorizada y de sorpresa de Bellatrix.

Resopló con tristeza al ver que Bella esquivaba el hechizo y éste se estrellaba en las paredes detrás de ella. Inmediatamente se derribaron con un fuerte sonido, y Bellatrix miró atónita el daño causado. Volteó la cabeza de un tirón hacia Hadrian y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sectumsempra!"exclamó con rabia. Hadrian no pudo moverse a tiempo, el hechizo lo golpeó, miles de cortes comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo y la sangre no tardó en salir por ellos. Se sintió un poco mareado, pero lo ignoró.

Hadrian recordó entonces a los Dursley, los azotes y la violencia brutal. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y endurecieron en un verde glacial. Brillaron peligrosamente, Hadrian podía sentir la energía en su interior. Bellatrix comenzó a retroceder, consciente de la magia verde que revoleteaba alrededor de Hadrian. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su capa ondulaba debido al aire que causaba la magia del niño. Los ojos de Hadrian la asustaron, sin embargo lo ocultó tanto como pudo. Eran realmente aterradores, y fríos como hielo.

"Diffindo!" pensó ferozmente.

Bellatrix lo esquivó justo a tiempo. El hechizo cortó parte de su pelo que cayó lentamente al suelo. Miró a Hadrian.

"Te lades!" estalló la bruja. Hadrian se preparó para el dolor y se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Era como una versión avanzada del hechizo punzante, sólo que en éste las punzadas no paraban. Las sentía por todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a ver marcas rojas aparecer en su piel. Estaba arañando su piel poco a poco.

"Aberrabis!" siseó Hadrian en su mente. Bellatrix fue lanzada hacia atrás y el ardor en su piel paró. Bella se paró, pero había un pequeño corte en su mejilla. Estaba sangrando profusamente, pero la bruja sólo pasó su mano por la zona y alzó su varita hacia Hadrian. Había un brillo demencial en sus ojos y sonreía cruelmente.

"Depulso!" gruñó, y observó con satisfacción como Hadrian salía volando a la pared detrás de él. La pared tembló, y pedazos de escombros cayeron sobre él. Cayó al suelo despacio, estaba casi inconsciente. Bellatrix soltó una risa de triunfo y corrió a su lado para sacarlo de entre los escombros.

Sostuvo la varita entre los ojos de Hadrian, y éste no hizo mas que levantar las manos en rendición. Se desmayó y Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

"Ennervate," dijo Bellatrix casualmente tirándolo al piso. Hadrian despertó inmediatamente jadeando por aire. Miró a Bella amenazadoramente. Algunos pedazos de cabello habían desaparecido y tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Aparte de eso, estaba sin un rasguño.

"Ese no fue un duelo justo. Tú tenías varita y yo no!" se quejó Hadrian infantilmente.

Bellatrix bufó. "La vida no es justa."

"Pero yo no hubiera perdido si tuviera una varita!"

"Pero no la tenías, ¿o sí?"

"No, pero debería haberla tenida. No es honorable pelear con alguien que no tiene varita," lloriqueó Hadrian.

"El honor es para los tontos gryffindors. Las serpientes toman ventaja de todo lo que pueden. Toman cada oportunidad que se les presenta. Si ves a alguien sin una varita, ataca. Podría ser tu última oportunidad," regañó Bella.

Hadrian bajó la mirada avergonzado. Qué estúpido era! sabía que lo que Bellatrix decía era verdad. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, no habría dudado en matarlo. Nadie en su sano juicio esperaría a que su contrincante estuviera listo. Si tenía una oportunidad, terminaría con su oponente en el momento en que lo viera débil.

"Debo darte crédito, eso sí," murmuró Bellatrix, con un tono de voz más suave que el anterior. "Me impresionaste un poco cuando conjuraste hechizos no verbales, y sin varita. Quería ver qué era lo que podías hacer; si podías lanzar hechizos sin canalizar tu magia a través de la varita. Cuando lo hiciste sin varita y sin hablar, quedé francamente impresionada. Eran considerablemente poderosos también. Y a tan temprana edad."

Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. "Fue un duelo interesante, mi primero contra un niño de seis años. La mayoría de los niños de esa edad con los que uso mi varita mueren al instante."

Bellatrix tenía una expresión vacía en los ojos. Parecía que estaba recordando algo a la vez que sonreía brutalmente. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó, "Tú eres el primero en pelear de regreso, y con bastante vigor. Buen trabajo."

"Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?" preguntó Hadrian descaradamente.

Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada. "No me hagas repetirlo."

"Pero no te escuché, Bella," sonrió abiertamente Hadrian.

Bellatrix gruñó al escuchar el diminutivo, "Nunca dije que podía llamarme Bella."

"¿Y? Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello," se burló Hadrian.

Bellatrix no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante las ocurrencias del niño. Si hubiera sido alguien mas, le hubiera lanzado un crucio sin pensarlo. Pero el joven Hadrian Riddle era diferente. Sacaba a relucir sus instintos maternales que, hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Bellatrix había perdido un bebé. Era joven, recién reclutada en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando perdió al bebé, había entrado en un breve periodo de depresión. Odiaba al mundo, y a todos los que lo habitaban. Fueron las Artes Oscuras, y su extraña fascinación por las mismas las que la ayudaron a salir del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba. Desde entonces, Bellatrix perdió todo tipo de emoción y se convirtió en una maquina de matar. Sentía un gran placer en matar niños porque, en un sentido muy retorcido, hacía a otros pasar por el mismo dolor por el que ella pasó. No muchas personas sabían sobre su trágico pasado, ya que ella no quería que la gente supiera; creía que la verían como una mujer débil y estúpida.

Hadrian Riddle, el heredero mismo del Señor Oscuro, reavivó su naturaleza protectora y materna. Perecía increíble que Bellatrix Lestrange, de todas las personas, tuviera un lado blando. Especialmente por un pequeño y mocoso, pero muy poderoso, niño de seis años. El pequeño señor oscuro llenó un hueco que había en su corazón.

El sonido de lentos aplausos llenó la habitación, y Bellatrix salió de sus pensamientos. Observó a Voldemort caminar por el espacio donde la pared había sido derribada. El mago miró con desaprobación los escombros y con un movimiento de varita la pared estaba como nueva.

"Fue una actuación espléndida," halagó Voldemort. Bellatrix no estaba a quien se dirigía pero aún así sonrió.

"Hadrian, ya sé que éste fue tu primer duelo, y fue sin varita. Aun así, te mantuviste fuerte hasta el último momento. Muy bien."

Hadrian alzó las cejas e hizo todo un show de mover la cabeza hacia un lado como si intentara sacar agua de sus oídos. Tenía una expresión de total desconcierto en su cara. Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"No luzcas tan sorprendido. Soy el Señor Tenebroso no un bastardo sin corazón."

Hadrian y Ballatrix se miraron de reojo aguantando las ganas de echarse a reir.

Afortunadamente, Lord Voldemort no se dio cuenta del intercambio. Se encontraba completamento quieto, como si estuviera pensando en algo con mucha intenstidad.

Agitó la cabeza, "Olvídalo, _soy_ un bastardo sin corazón."

Hadrian rió y Voldemort volteó sus crudos ojos rubí hacia él.

"¿Algo gracioso, Hadrian?"

"No," dijo Hadrian ahogándose con su propia risa.

"Vine a darte un regalo," anunció Voldemort cambiando el tema abruptamente. No apreciaba que la gente se riera de él, especialmente su propio "hijo".

"¿Qué es?!" preguntó Hadrian con curiosidad, cortando por completo su risa. Hadrian no había recibido muchos regalos a lo largo de su vida. Bueno, regalos que recordara. Sabía que no había recibido nada en su más reciente cumpleaños, y los Dursley sólo le habían dado una camisa sucia que alguna vez perteneció a Dudley.

Voldemort conjuró una larga caja negra, atada con un listón plateado y verde Slytherin. La observó por un minuto antes de entregársela a Hadrian, con algo de reticencia.

Hadrian vio la caja bellamente adornada con una mirada apreciativa antes de comenzar a desatar el moño lentamente. Bellatrix, que se encontraba parada junto a él, rodó los ojos.

"Sólo ábrelo!" siseó impaciente.

Hadrian sacó la lengua y Bellatrix se preparó para abalanzarse sobre el niño, furiosa. Voldemort suspiró y alzó una mano frente a la bruja haciendo que se detuviera en el instante. Ella resopló y cruzó los brazos molesta.

Hadrian desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con una caja de madera tallada. La caja estaba hecha de costosa caoba, y tenía un diseño de serpientes en todo su alrededor. Su entusiasmo decayó.

"¿Me diste una caja?" preguntó Hadrian decepcionado. Voldemort simplemente lo observó fijamente y Hadrian retrocedió.

"Quiero decir, me diste una caja! Oh, gracias!" dijo Hadrian en un tono de entusiasmo forzado.

"No mocoso, abre la caja," dijo Voldemort entre dientes. De todos los poderosos niños mágicos de la historia, él tenía que adoptar al descarado, insolente, y malcriado.

Harry alzó el broche de la caja, y después de dudarlo un segundo, la abrió. Su mandíbula se abrió de la impresión, y vio fijamente a Voldemort con los ojos saliéndosele de las cuencas.

"¿Qué es?! ¿Qué es?!" chilló Bellatrix. Era muy impaciente, y el suspenso la estaba matando. Hadrian hizo una mueca ante el agudo chillido y metió la mano a la caja. Cerró su mano alrededor de la empuñadura en forma de hueso, y sintió la tibia sensación de la magia recorrerle el cuerpo.

Hadrian la sacó, y se la enseñó a Bella. "Es una varita!" dijo todavía aturdido.

Bellatrix dio un vistazo a la varita color marfil e inhaló con sorpresa. "Mi Lord, ¿no es esa su varita?"

Voldemort endureció los ojos y asintió tensamente. "Sí lo es Bella. ¿Algún problema?"

"Ninguno. Absolutamente ninguno," dijo Bellatrix rápidamente.

Hadrian observaba la varita, sus ojos brillando y resplandeciendo de felicidad.

"¿Es mía ahora?"

"Sí. No la rompas," respondió Voldemort suavemente.

Hadrian corrió sus manos por todo el largo, sonriendo a la que sería su primera varita. Podía hacer hechizos muy poderosos con una varita! Rompería cosas a propósito, y luego usaría su varita para repararlas! Deseaba poder restregársela a Alexander y maldecirlo hasta que quedara ciego. Hadrian no podía esperar para probar su nueva varita! De repente, un pensamiento vino a su mente.

"¿Qué hay de tu varita? ¿qué vas a usar ahora?" preguntó Hadrian.

"No te preocupes por mi," Voldemort sonrió mordazmente, casi con triunfo. "Tengo una varita nueva."

Metió la mano a su capa y sacó una varita de madera clara, con bayas de saúco extendiéndose por todo lo largo.

Bellatrix reprimió un grito, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Comenzó a balbucear mientras veía la varita.

"¿Pero cómo la consiguió… no estaba?… qué?… cómo?" balbuceaba

"Es sólo una varita…" señaló Hadrian, sin entender el alboroto que hacia Bella.

Bellatrix lo volteó a ver de un solo y repentino movimiento, y su mirada conectó con la de Hadrian. Sus ojos le lanzaban dagas, y hervía en furia.

"¿Cómo te atreves? No es sólo una varita," siseó. "Es una leyenda."

Hadrian miró a Voldemort quien parecía divertido por la reacción de Bellatrix.

"¿Qué hay de especial con esa varita?" preguntó Hadrian.

"Esta varita, pequeño Hadrian, es muy especial," comenzó a explicar Voldemort. "Fue creada hace mucho tiempo por magos que querían escapar de la muerte. Es muy poderosa, la varita más poderosa jamás creada. Esta varita sólo funciona si derrotas a su anterior amo, debe vincularse contigo. Se rumora que es invencible y que tiene un poder ilimitable."

Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron ante la idea de una varita invencible. Con una varita así, podían tomar control del Mundo Mágico mucho más rápido. El Lado Oscuro sería, bueno, invencible.

"Se llama, la Varita de Saúco."

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

 **Mar91** \- Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **andrea** \- Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Guest** \- **1** \- Aquí hay otro capítulo para que sigas leyendo! **2** \- hahahaha un harem para Harry? wow, no creo que esa sea la idea de la autora hahahah pero le pasaré tu idea!

 **Babyday25** \- Ya vemos mas o menos cómo se va a desarrollar la relación con Bella! Hadrian despertó sus instintos maternales, pero aún así, Bella es Bellatrix... y esta loca hahaha. Y Draco ya no tarda en salir, lo prometo!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! Qué tal les pareció? Bellatrix sigue siendo una maniática, pero parece ser que Hadrian ha tocado unas fibras sensibles que nadie sabía que tenía! Debo decir que a mi el personaje de Bella en esta historia me encanta, es la primera vez que realmente la aprecio (y vaya que es difícil).

Hasta la próxima

ana karen malfoy


	6. Una Muestra de Oscuridad

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! aquí les traigo la nueva actualización, recién salida del taller de traducción hahahahaha

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! (los cuales también traduzco para LoveMyRomance) así que recuerden dejar todas sus impresiones de la historia para que ella sepa cuanto les gusta!

En el capitulo anterior Ryogana fue muy amable en hacerme notar la confusión que se generaba sobre la edad de Harry ya que al inicio da a entender que Harry ya cuenta con seis años, y de repente cuando esta en la mansion Riddle tiene sólo tres años (yo quiero tener su habilidad para hacerse más joven con cada año que pasa!)... El asunto fue discutido con la autora quien me comentó que en efecto Harry tiene seis años y que había sido un error que ella había corregido pero al parecer no lo hizo en toda la historia así que de repente el timeline es algo extraño, por lo cual, si vuelven a ver algo así de raro díganme! Yo también trato de dejarlos lo más claros posibles, pero no dudo que en algun momento se me vaya a escapar algo.

Ya no los mareó más con tanta plática, empiecen a leer...

* * *

El desconocido corredor se encontraba extrañamente silencioso. Podía escuchar el caer del agua, las gotas estrellarse en el frío suelo de piedra. Los vellos de sus brazos estaban en punta, Hadrian podía sentir la presencia de alguien más a su alrededor. Susurros fantasmales corrían en el aire como espectros, y un nauseabundo olor a moho llenó su nariz. Hadrian abrió los ojos, haciendo un sonido ahogado al ver la grotesca imagen frente a él. Cuerpos mutilados se encontraban apilados y sus caras cambiaban constantemente. Sangre carmesí se esparcía por el suelo, y salpicaba las paredes. Sus ojos se humedecieron por el olor a putrefacción y apartó la mirada del despliegue de sangrienta crueldad frente a él. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, apenas podía respirar.

"Te estaba esperando."

Hadrian se sobresaltó, y su cara perdió todo el color hasta adquirir un tono enfermizo. Tenía un terrible presentimiento, y unas ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaron de él. Lo intentó, pero para su horror descubrió que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Se quedó paralizado de miedo y aprensión, incluso su respiración se volvió superficial.

"Han pasado muchos años, Harry James Potter," se mofó la voz. La voz estaba burlándose de él, sus intenciones llenas de cruel desprecio.

Hadrian apretó fuertemente los puños, odiando la forma en que la voz lo estaba afectando. Estaba siseando casi con malicia, y Hadrian deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

"Muéstrate!" rugió furioso. La voz dejó salir lo equivalente a un bufido, pero Hadrian fue capaz de escuchar la oscuridad enlazada en la áspera y ronca risa.

"Si no sales, voy… voy a matarte," Hadrian amenazó, sus ojos convirtiéndose en dos rendijas. La voz parecía casi divertida ante el débil atento de amenaza del niño.

"No lo dudo," la voz dijo tan bajo que Hadrian apenas fue capaz de escucharlo. Observó mientras una solitaria figura salía de entre la oscuridad. Las sombras parecían moverse a su alrededor, rodeando su cuerpo mientras caminaba. Era en definitiva un hombre, notó Hadrian al captar la delgada pero musculosa complexión de la figura.

Hadrian escuchó el sonido del trueno, y la luz del rayo aparecer fuera de la ventana. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando la luz iluminó las facciones del hombre. La cara era muy familiar, y Hadrian observó fijamente los perturbantes rasgos. La mitad de la cara se mantenía oculta por una capucha plateada, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una mascara negra.

"¿Quién eres?" gruñó Hadrian. El hombre sonrió mordaz, y Hadrian pudo ver la luz brillar en sus blancos dientes. El hombre tenía una mandíbula afilada, y sus pómulos eran altos y prominentes. Su forma de caminar era como si el mundo le perteneciera, un aire de seguridad en si mismo lo rodeaba.

"Extraño. ¿No me reconoces?" habló el hombre, su voz áspera y con un tinte de incredulidad.

"¿Debería?"

"Dime, Harry Potter, ¿qué es lo que ves?" el hombre hizo un gesto al sangriento espectáculo enfrente a Hadrian.

El estómago se le revolvió, y pudo sentir algo forzándolo a ver el horrible despliegue de cuerpos mutilados frente a él.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" siseó el hombre

"V-v veo gente muerta," tartamudeó Hadrian.

"Ve más de cerca"

A regañadientas, Hadrian miró con atención los cuerpos, y comenzó a respirar pesadamente al ver las, aun frescas, heridas sangrar profusamente.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?"

Hadrian observó una de las caras e inhaló con fuerza, "Ése es Alexander Potter."

El hombre pareció contento con su respuesta, y siguió con sus preguntas. "¿Quién más?"

Hadrian dio la vuelta para ver otro par de caras, una expresión incierta lo invadió. Parecía que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, pero también se veía horrorizado.

"Veo a mi antigua asquerosa excusa de padres. Y ese viejo tonto de Dumbledore."

El hombre rió cruelmente. Hadrian frunció el ceño a los cuerpos. De repente, subió la mirada.

"¿Tú les hiciste eso?" preguntó.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"Creo que lo hiciste," concluyó Hadrian. Una cara diferente llamó su atención y contuvo un grito.

"Ése es… ¿ése es Lord Voldemort?"

"Tienes ojos. Úsalos."

"Pero, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo mataste? ¿por qué mataste a todas estas personas? ¿y cómo? ¿qué tan cruel eres?" Hadrian cuestionó atragantándose a través de su asfixiada respiración.

"Tienes que pasar por encima de algunas personas en el camino a la cima." Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Hadrian tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre sombra no profundizaría más en el tema.

"No puedes simplemente matar a todo aquel que se te cruce en el camino," declaró Hadrian con firmeza, desviando su mirada cuando el hombre conectó con la suya.

"Puedo, y lo haré."

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" preguntó nuevamente Hadrian.

"Ya te dije por qué"

"No te dejaré que sigas matando a todo mundo. Pronto no tendrás a nadie más," dijo Hadrian.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza. "¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Es demasiado tarde, ya no tengo a nadie más."

"Yo tampoco tengo a nadie, pero no ando matando a todos," señaló Hadrian.

"Tú tienes a Lord Voldemort, y a Bellatrix. Y puedo decir que tendrás muchos más amigos en el futuro," predijo el hombre.

"¿Cómo sabes acerca de ellos? ¿quién eres?"

"Me llaman, El Príncipe Oscuro."

* * *

 **Riddle Manor (3:00 am)**

Hadrian despertó empapado en frío sudor. Tomó las sábanas fuertemente y las llevó a su pecho, llevando su mirada de un lado a otro de la habitación con la respiración acelerada. La horrible imagen estaba grabada con fuego en su mente, y Hadrian casi podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

"Hadrian, ¿qué te ha asustado?"

Hadrian dejó salir un leve gemido y tomó la varita que descansaba en la mesa junto a su cama. "Lumos" susurró e instantáneamente la habitación se iluminó. Hadrian dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver la figura de Bellatrix entrar lentamente a su habitación. Dio un vistazo al reloj, frunciendo el ceño al ver que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

"¿Qué pasa Bellatrix? ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Hadrian dejó salir en un gemido molesto, enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Bellatrix lo golpeó en la nuca. "Párate niño."

Hadrian gruñó pero comenzó a sentarse. "¿Por qué? Estamos a la mitad de la noche, necesito mi sueño de belleza. Claramente… tú también."

Bellatrix rodó los ojos. "Mocoso insolente. Levántate, tu padre solicita tu presencia en los calabozos," pausó antes de añadir, " Y no insultes mi apariencia. Sino, no dudaré en lanzarte un _Crucio_."

Hadrian alzó burlonamente las manos en señal de rendición. Observó mientras Bellatrix sacaba una capa para él y después salir de la habitación. Hadrian sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

De repente, sintió un shock eléctrico que lo hizo levantarse de un salto, completamente despierto. Fulminó con la mirada a Bellatrix quien tenía una expresión de inocencia plasmada en la cara.

"Ooops. Mi varita se resbaló. Ahora levántate."

Hadrian bufó. Ese no fue ningún accidente. No obstante, se arrastró a si mismo fuera de la cama y tocó las capa totalmente negra esperando por él. Era de pura seda, Hadrian podía sentir la magia irradiando de ella. Tenía que estar encantada. Dio un vistazo a la máscara plateada junto al conjunto y la tomó con cautela. Se la puso, y pudo sentir como se fusionaba con su cara. Hadrian entró en pánico y rápidamente se arrancó la máscara del rostro. No dolió en lo más mínimo, pero aún así tenía sus reservas sobre volvérsela a poner.

"Apúrate!" gritó Bella del otro lado de la puerta. Hadrian arrugó las cejas, rápidamente se puso la capa y por último la máscara. Salió de la habitación y Bellatrix estalló en risas. Hadrian alzó una ceja interrogante.

"Estas usando la capa al revés," explicó.

Hadrian se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero aún así intentó enderezarla ahí mismo. Bellatrix comenzó golpear el piso con su pie impacientemente. Una vez que Hadrian terminó de ajustarse la capa, Bellatrix sacó titubeantemente su varita para arreglar su alborotado cabello. Pasó las manos por la capa del niño, alisando cualquier arruga que pudiera encontrar en su camino.

"Ahí está. Ahora sí, estas perfecto," dijo la bruja.

Pero Hadrian no estaba poniendo atención. En su lugar, su mirada estaba clavada en la oscura figura al lado de Bellatrix. El hombre era alto, y exhalaba cierta arrogancia que sólo un sangre pura podía tener. Tenía oscuro cabello, y usaba una capa negra. Hadrian podía ver claramente la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hadrian con sospecha.

El hombre se veía sorprendido por haber sido abordado tan abiertamente. Pero se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz rasposa, "Mi nombre es Rodolphus, joven Lord. Soy el esposo de Bellatrix."

"¿Tú te casaste con la señora loca? Lo siento por ti."

"Si, yo también lo siento por mi a veces," bromeó Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus!" chilló Bellatrix horrorizada. Lo golpeó en el pecho y él dejó salir una pequeña risa. El hijo de su amo era muy interesante. El niño se parecía mucho a su Lord, desde los altos pómulos hasta la gran altura. La única cosa extraña eran los intimidantes ojos verde. Rodolphus sonrió al niño y lo hizo comenzar el camino.

"Debemos irnos, o sino el Señor Oscuro no va a estar complacido."

Hadrian asintió y comenzó a caminar por los oscuros corredores. Los pasillos y corredores de la mansión Riddle estaban diseñados para confundir a los intrusos. Los retratos cambiaban y las escaleras parecían desaparecer en el aire.

"¿Eres uno de los mortífagos de mi padre?" preguntó Hadrian.

Rodolphus frunció el ceño. "Yo no pertenezco a ningún-"

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por Bella, quien le lanzó un silencioso "Silencio". Ella le pellizcó el brazo y Rodolphus cerró la boca. Hadrian admiró la obstinación del hombre y sonrió levemente.

"Entonces, ¿por qué han interrumpido mi dulce sueño?" preguntó Hadrian, pretendiendo bostezar dramáticamente.

"No lo sé," mintió Bella, desviando su mirada al suelo y quitando los mechones de cabello de su cara.

Hadrian la miró fijamente por un momento. Analizó la manera en que se había encorvado y la fugaz mirada de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

"Estas mintiendo," concluyó. Hadrian paró abruptamente haciendo que Rodolphus casi tropezara con él.

"Dime para que me necesitan, sino no daré ni un paso más," dijo Hadrian firmemente, tratando de sonar autoritario.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus intercambiaron una mirada, y un mensaje secreto pareció pasar entre ambos. Los dos alzaron los hombros y cada uno tomó al niño por un brazo, levantándolo del suelo. Hadrian comenzó a protestar mientras sus piernas pataleaban en el aire.

"Oigan! Bájenme ahora mismo! ¿Por qué me están llevando? Sólo díganme!" gritaba Hadrian enojado.

"Hadrian, deja de ser tan dramático," regañó Bella.

Los tras caminaron por un rato, subiendo y bajando escaleras, y pasando por pasajes secretos. Harry aun enojado trató escapar del firme agarre de sus captores sin éxito.

Alcanzaron la entrada a los calabozos y Rodolphus empujó la puerta negra. Con cuidado lo dejaron en el suelo y Hadrian comenzó a bajar con lentitud las escaleras que llevaban a la oscura y húmeda habitación. Los calabozos estaban repletos de mortífagos con capas y capuchas negras. Hadrian pudo ver a su padre reposando en un grande y negro trono. Uno más pequeño y plateado se encontraba junto al suyo. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron en la oscuridad y Hadrian pudo verlo sonreír.

"Ah, Hadrian. Muy amable de tu parte unírtenos."

"No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, padre," Hadrian hizo una burlona reverencia.

Voldemort hizo una cara de desprecio. El mocoso sabía que no podía lanzarle una maldición a su heredero enfrente de todos. Aunque el niño era irritante y fastidioso, era inteligente.

"Siéntate, y por favor, compórtate," le advirtió a Hadrian. El niño le dio una traviesa sonrisa y se precipitó a sentarse en su trono.

Voldemort se levantó de su trono y se aclaró la garganta. Inmediatamente todos los que se encontraban en los calabazos pararon sus conversaciones y se instaló un completo silencio. Todos dedicaban su completa atención al Señor Oscuro.

"Los he reunido hoy a todos para anunciar algo de gran importancia," dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "Recientemente, he adquirido un nuevo heredero. Deberán dirigirse a él como mi Lord o joven amo."

Hadrian ocultó su sorpresa. No pensaba que Voldemort fuera a presentarlo al Lado Oscuro tan pronto.

"Acérquense uno por uno y preséntense ante él. Juren lealtad, y retrocedan. Lucius, tú primero," Voldemort hizo un gesto al hombre rubio a su derecha.

El alto hombre se acercó y se quitó la máscara, revelando sus atractivas facciones de sangre pura.

"Lucius Malfoy mi lord." El hombre hizo una reverencia y continuó, "Seré su tutor en Transformaciones. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

Hadrian mantuvo su cara sin ninguna expresión, pero asintió en reconocimiento. El siguiente hombre dio un paso adelante y se quitó la capucha. El hombre tenía el grasoso cabello, de un color negro azabache, a la altura de los hombros, y una larga nariz ganchuda. Sus ojos eran negros, y sus labios curvados.

"Severus Snape… mi lord." El hombre parecía renuente a dirigirse a un niño tan pequeño como su lord.

"Yo seré su tutor de pociones. También soy profesor en Hogwarts. Yo juro mi alianza," pausó y apretó fuertemente los dientes antes de continuar. "Al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron con diversión al imaginarse a un mortífago siendo profesor. Se paseaba enfrente de las narices del Lado de la Luz y nadie se daba cuenta.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, mi lord. Yo seré su instructor de vuelo. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

El hombre regresó a su posición, y otro dio un paso adelante.

"Rabastan Lestrange, mi lord. Hermano de Rodolphus. Seré su profesor de Encantamientos. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

"Nott, mi lord. Yo seré su tutor de Runas Antiguas. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

"Rosier, mi Lord. Yo seré su profesor de Aritmancia. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

"Mulciber, mi lord. Seré su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

"Barty Crouch, mi lord."

Hadrian se enderezó en su silla, intrigado por el mortífago más joven en la habitación. Tenia una cabellera oscura despeinada y una mirada desquiciada que le recordaba a Bellatrix.

"Yo seré su tutor de Historia de la Magia. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

"Dolohov, mi lord. Yo seré su profesor de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Yo juro mi alianza al Señor Oscuro, y su heredero."

Hadrian se aburrió rápidamente mientras más y más mortífagos se presentaban. Cada uno dio un paso al frente presentándose y diciendo su especialidad. Se dio cuenta de que iban en orden, del más prestigioso a los menos importantes. Algunos de los mortífagos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás ni siquiera se presentaron.

Voldemort se alzó de su trono nuevamente.

"Mi círculo interno y yo mismo nos encargaremos de enseñar a mi heredero. Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, actuará como un espía para nosotros. Lo entrenaremos para ser el mortífago perfecto, el slytherin perfecto, el Señor Oscuro perfecto. Y un día, cuando tenga edad, tomaremos el mundo juntos! La luz será torturada, aplastada, y asesinada," siseó Voldemort.

Audibles vítores se escucharon por toda la habitación y Hadrian mantuvo su fría mirada.

"¿Pero cómo sabemos que se va a volver brillante? ¿Cómo sabemos siquiera si él va a poder entrar a Hogwarts? No es más que un niño," soltó una voz en la parte de atrás.

La sangre de Hadrian se congeló y sus ojos destellaron. Cómo se atrevía alguien a cuestionarlo a él y a su habilidad. Acababa de escapar de un lugar donde todos pensaban que era un inútil y que no valía la pena. Voldemort parecía estar pensando lo mismo pues siseó y los mortífagos inmediatamente abrieron un camino. Al final del mismo se encontraba un hombre algo pequeño y calvo transpirando miedo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó fríamente Hadrian.

El hombre dejó salir un pequeño gemido, y tartamudeó, "L-L-Layn, mi Lord. Jeffrey Layn."

Voldemort miraba con furia al hombre. "Layn. Ni siquiera lo suficientemente digno como para estar en el rango más bajo de mis filas. Da un paso al frente Jeffrey Layn."

Varios mortífagos alrededor estaban ansiosos de anticipación. Nadie insultaba al Señor Oscuro, o a alguien relacionado a él, y salía bien librado de ello. Hadrian sonrió con malicia al ver su anticipación. Él les daría exactamente lo que querían.

Voldemort alzó su varita, el hechizo empezando a salir de sus labios. Pero Hadrian dio un paso adelante y levantó una mano. Voldemort bajó la varita con reticencia y miró a Hadrian.

"Hazme el favor de explicar, ¿por qué me has detenido antes de acabar con este inútil?" dijo Voldemort con tono despectivo señalando al lloriqueante hombre en el piso de piedra.

"No tienes que hacer esto, padre," habló Hadrian con voz firme y con propiedad.

El hombre en el piso dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, y comenzó a levantarse de su posición en el suelo.

"G-Gra-Gracias mi lord. Gracias por tener piedad de mi," decía Layn tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hadrian alzó una ceja, ignorando la cara de enmascarada incredulidad de su padre.

"¿Acaso dije que ya había terminado? Igualmente, ¿dije que te podías levantar del piso?"

El hombre se congeló en su lugar y su cara se llenó de terror. "Lo siento. Lo siento, mi lord. Nunca fue mi intención, fue un desliz… pensé que nadie estaba escuchando. Por favor, por favor no! Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Lo siento mucho."

Hadrian apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y alzó la varita. Muchos de los mortífagos del círculo interno contuvieron un grito de sorpresa al reconocer la varita del Señor Oscuro. Ahora antigua varita.

"Transmogrify," siseó Hadrian. Sus ojos se endurecieron y casi parecía que brillaban de un color verde. La habitación se tornó fría, y los mortífagos cerca a él se encogieron en sus lugares.

El hombre en el piso gritó de dolor, y su espalda se arqueó. Hadrian sonrió con malicia al ver el brazo del hombre torcerse hacia atrás con un movimiento de su varita. Hadrian atrajo la varita más cerca de su cuerpo y disfrutó al escuchar el _crack_ de los huesos del hombre. El brazo cayó flácido al suelo en un charco de sangre. El hombre comenzó a dar vueltas, y los espectadores a su alrededor se contrajeron de dolor al escuchar el crujir de las piernas del hombre. Hadrian torció su varita, ocasionando que el torso del hombre comenzara a torcerse, fue sólo una cuestión de minutos en los que el hombre tardó en desmayarse por el casi rompimiento de su espina.

"Despiértalo. Y acaba con él," gruñó Hadrian, apuntando al mortífago más cercano. Hadrian quería matar al hombre él mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer semejantes comentarios? Fue un duro golpe para él escucharlo hablar como si no valiera la pena. Lily y James Potter lo habían ignorado porque no era tan especial como su hermano. Los Dursley habían abusado de él porque pensaban que era una completa basura y amenaza. En la mansión Riddle, junto a su padre, Voldemort, Hadrian sentía que por fin pertenecía en algún lado. La gente lo respetaba, y por su reciente demostración, sospechaba que le temían. Por fin era querido.

El hombre fue arrastrado fuera de su vista, y Hadrian sonrió sádicamente al escuchar los estrangulados gritos y el inconfundible brillo verdoso de la maldición asesina. Voldemort apenas fue capaz de disimular su cruel sonrisa, sus ojos miraban brillantes de orgullo a su recién adquirido protegido.

"Esa fue una demostración impresionante. Bien hecho," dijo Voldemort con orgullo.

Volteó a ver a sus mortífagos y observó sus caras. Estaba contento de ver que la mayoría estaba horrorizado, y algunos tenían expresiones de miedo. Todos los veían con un nuevo respeto. Si un niño tan pequeño podía instaurar tal miedo ahora, ¿qué podía llegar a hacer este extraordinario niño en el futuro?

"¿Alguien mas se atreve a cuestionar el legítimo lugar de mi heredero junto al trono?"

Todos murmuraron rápidamente, "no, no, no. Por supuesto que no."

Voldemort sonrió. "Bien. Y ahora, sin mas molestias, presento ante ustedes a Hadrian Draven Riddle." Voldemort pausó y vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre su heredero.

"El Heredero de la Oscuridad, Destructor de la Luz, y próximamente, Conquistador del Mundo!"

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

andrea - Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo!

Babyday25 - Si, Bella es un personaje bastante interesante aquí, va a haber muchas actitudes que no son para nada típicas pero que se ven hasta cierto punto naturales. Si, lo de la varita yo también creo que es algo pronto, pero si mal no recuerdo, hay una razón para ello (o tal vez todavía no lo dice, sinceramente no recuerdo mucho sobre ese tema hahahah). Saludos!

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy! siento que este capitulo también estuvo algo corto hahaha, lo siento! pero el próximo si mal no recuerdo es bastante largo y salen dos nuevos personajes que estoy segura no se esperan (uno si, de hecho me han pedido que aparezca YA! hahaha) así que manténganse al pendiente y no se olviden de dejar un review!

ana karen malfoy


	7. Destiny

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla_**

Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus reviews y por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia :D

Harry se va volviendo cada vez más oscuro y quién sabe qué camino terminará tomando al final. Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo en el que por fin aparece Draco! aunque sea por sólo una pequeña escena... y también se introduce un nuevo personaje que creo nadie se espera!

A leer! y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y dudas en un review!

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (2 años después)**

"Hadrian. Despierta."

Hadrian balbuceó algo inentendible al tiempo que agitaba la mano en el aire tratando de callar la molesta voz.

"Hadrian." La voz era aguda, y Hadrian se quejó débilmente.

De repente, sintió un golpe en su brazo y su cabeza se estrelló contra la mesa de pociones. Hadrian gruñó con irritación claramente evidente en su cara. Podía escuchar pequeñas risas a su lado. Hadrian abrió un ojo y lanzó una mirada al rubio platinado junto a él.

"Er… Hadrian?"

Hadrian alzó la mirada con rapidez y apretó los dientes. "¿Qué?"

"Tal vez debas sacar tu mano de la poción que estas preparando."

Hadrian bufó. Como si fuera tan torpe como para… el resto de sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la mitad de su mano se encontraba dentro de la poción verde que burbujeaba en su caldero. Rápidamente la sacó como si estuviera en llamas. La cara de Hadrian se puso roja de vergüenza, y comenzó a pasar la mano por toda superficie que pudiera encontrar con la intención de limpiarla.

"Joven Riddle, cuántas veces le he dicho, tiene que concentrarse en su poción si desea que sea perfecta," dijo Severus Snape sin emoción en la voz pero viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hadrian le hizo una mueca a su grasiento tutor de pociones. "Es tan aburrido verla burbujear."

"Draco no parece tener ningún problema con eso."

"Pero esto es aburrido, y él es aburrido. Es como la pareja perfecta," sonrió Hadrian con burla.

Draco, el niño sentado junto a él, empujó a Hadrian del banco en el que se encontraba sentado. Hadrian cayó al suelo con un pequeño golpe, y miró a Draco quien tenía una mirada petulante en la cara.

"Oh Draco, no lastimes al pobre Hadrian," una aguda voz interrumpió. Hadrian sonrió triunfante, Draco iba a recibir su merecido. Bellatrix Lestrange irrumpió en la sala con la cabeza en alto.

"Bellatrix," se dirigió cortantemente a ella Snape. Se veía claramente molesto por todas las interrupciones en su lección.

"¿Pobre Hadrian?" repitió Draco con asombro.

"Él es increíblemente importante, y no te atrevas a tocar ni un solo pelo de su cabeza. Él no merece tus malas influencias. Es un ángel. ¿Me entiendes? No toques a Hadrian, sino…" regañó Bella. Con el tiempo se había encariñado con el niño, y después de varios años era casi considerada la 'figura materna' en la vida de Hadrian.

"Tia Bella, algunas veces me pregunto si quieres a Hadrian más de lo que me quieres a mi. Tu propia sangre y carne. ¿Cómo puedes?" sollozaba Draco con teatralidad, pretendiendo secar una lagrima de su mejilla.

"Pero es verdad…" sonrió Hadrian sin vergüenza. Se movió justo antes de que Bellatrix pudiera golpearlo en la cabeza.

"Cállate Draco. Tú también Hadrian," dijo Bellatrix, pero no hizo nada para disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con adornar sus facciones.

"¿Asumo que la lección de hoy ya ha terminado?" dijo Bellatrix en voz alta, guiñándole discretamente un ojo a Hadrian. El niño sonrió, consciente de que la lección estaba lejos de terminar.

"Cómo puedes siquiera… Qué clase de… Por supuesto que no!" explotó Snape.

"Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?" preguntó Hadrian con cautela. Snape farfulló, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Bellatrix lo interrumpió.

"Sí, creo que sí. Vamos Hadrian, Draco." Bellatrix los guió fuera de sus bancas de trabajo y rodó los ojos al ver a su sobrino ver su poción, a medias, casi con pesar.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación, Snape comenzó a murmurar enojado a si mismo. Tal vez había tomado la decisión equivocada al unirse a los mortífagos y enseñarle personalmente al malcriado heredero del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore sólo pensaba que era un espía. Severus casi deja escapar una risa a la ignorancia del viejo estúpido. Era cierto que al inicio se había asociado al lado oscuro teniendo… intenciones cuestionables… pero después de ver su potencial en crecimiento, Snape cambio de lealtades rápidamente. ¿Había cometido un error?

Snape gruñó mientras limpiaba el desastre en la mesa de pociones de los niños. Estos ingredientes eran sumamente raros y caros dado que el heredero del Señor Oscuro no podía tener nada menos que lo mejor. No podían ser limpiados con magia, así que en lugar de que los niños lo limpiaran, él tenía que hacerlo. ¿Tenían que ser siempre tan bulliciosos e inmaduros? No habría que limpiar ni la mitad de lo que había si simplemente metieran la cabeza a sus libros y pusieran atención. Snape terminó de limpiar todo el equipo, maldiciendo en varias ocasiones. Talló y frotó hasta que pudo ver una distorsionada imagen de si mismo reflejada en las brillantes superficies.

Severus sonrió, el termino vagamente empleado. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus defectuosas pociones. Aun así, Severus Snape vertió cada poción en un vial y las agitó un poco, curioso por saber si iban a explotar o reaccionar de alguna otra manera. No había forma de que fuera a guardar pociones explosivas en su gabinete. Negó con la cabeza cuando una de las pociones no cambió del color verde musgo que tenía. Pero se sorprendió al ver la otra poción cambiar a un pálido, casi transparente, verde. Alzó una ceja al evidente cambio y tomó su varita.

"Emendo," dijo secamente, con su voz calmada. El hechizo de calificación que había creado en sus primeros años como profesor había sido la mejor idea de su vida. Nunca se había equivocado. Golpeteó con sus dedos el vial esperando por el resultado.

La poción en el vial soltó un brillo verde antes de volver a su estado normal. La mandíbula de Snape se abrió en shock. ¿Cómo podía ese mocoso hacer una poción tan complicada sin ningún error? Incluso se había quedado dormido a la mitad! Estaba absolutamente asombrado ya que la poción era impecable, el color era el indicado y la consistencia tampoco tenia error alguno. Snape observó la poción de cerca, esperando ver cualquier error. No podía negar que se sintió decepcionado al no encontrar ninguno.

Sabía que definitivamente era la poción de Hadrian, debido a que Draco no estaba ni cerca de terminar la suya cuando pasó a checar. Ambos chicos eran buenos en pociones, pero cuando venía a quién era el mejor, Snape tenía que admitir, de mala gana, que era Hadrian.

El chico ni siquiera lo intentaba. Se quedó dormido! Dejó caer su mano en la poción! Severus Snape no sabía como un niño de su edad podía ser tan hábil en un área como esa. Pociones era su especialidad, y requería no menos que perfección. Eran los pequeños detalles como dar una vuelta más de las indicadas en las instrucciones, o accidentalmente poner un pequeño ingrediente de mas, lo que podía arruinar por completo la poción. Severus se vio atraído por la materia porque él mismo se demandaba perfección en todo lo que hacía. Pociones no era la excepción. Pero este mocoso, este heredero del Señor Oscuro, era un prodigio. Severus se reclinó en su silla moviendo la cabeza en incredulidad.

No había ninguna duda ahora. Él sabía que se avecinaba una guerra. Incluso el idiota de Peter Pettigrew sabía que la guerra era inevitable. El mundo mágico estaba en peligro, y sólo una guerra podía salvarlo. El Lado de la Luz tenía a su preciado elegido, y el Lado Oscuro tenía a Lord Voldemort y a Hadrian Draven Riddle. Severus dejó salir una pequeña risa. El supuesto Elegido de la Luz era un completo idiota. El niño era como tierra en la suela de sus zapatos. Alexander Potter era menos que basura, incluso estaba debajo de los Weasley, en su opinión. Era completamente tonto y no se comparaba con Hadrian. Severus tenía la desagradable experiencia de conocer al Elegido, y no estaba para nada impresionado. Todo lo que salía de su boca era estúpido. El niño era demasiado parecido a su padre, James Potter.

Severus frunció el ceño. Sí, había cuestionado su lealtad muchas veces, pero la verdad era que Severus Snape era un hombre de dura lógica y auto preservación. No le importaban las morales. No le importaban mucho las reglas. Quería ver el mundo entero ser destruido, y luego ser reconstruido por manos hábiles. No importaba quién tenía que ser destruido para que esto pasara.

Después de pasar casi cinco años con el Lado Oscuro, Severus no tenía duda de que la Luz perdería. Y Severus Snape odiaba perder. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que la fuerza del Señor Oscuro estaba flaqueando. Hadrian Draven Riddle sería el líder de la guerra, Severus estaba seguro de eso. No habría mas cambios de bando ahora, pensó con seguridad. La Oscuridad conquistaría, y él se aseguraría de estar ahí cuando pasara.

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (mismo tiempo)**

Lily Potter se recargó en la puerta del dormitorio, jugando con su dedos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar y su cabeza se sentía pesada. Descansó sus ojos en la colcha libre de arrugas de su cama perfectamente hecha. De pronto, parecía todo _demasiado perfecto._ Lily pasó el seguro a la puerta y temblaba mientras se dirigía a la cama. Asegurándose de que nadie la viera, se agachó y abrió una tabla del suelo cerca del pie de la cama. Su corazón se inundó de tristeza al tomar con cuidado una preciada foto en un marco de oro. Lily miró con melancolía la única foto que tenía de su otro hijo, Harry James Potter. Él estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, casi sin vida. Lily tocó la cara del niño en la foto, y mordió su labio con culpa. Colapsó en la cama, abrazando la foto contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, pero amenazaban con desbordarse en lágrimas.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había mandado lejos a uno de sus hijos por ninguna razón.

Pero había una razón, Alexander necesitaba entrenar sin ninguna distracción. Lily sonrió al recuerdo de Alexander. Él era su alegría, él era lo que la hacia sonreír. Él era el que le recordaba que enviar a Harry lejos fue la decisión correcta.

"Lily, ¿estás ahí?" la voz de James llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lily inhaló fuertemente una vez más y se limpió las lagrimas. Observó la foto otra vez antes de meterla nuevamente en su lugar secreto.

"Sí James. Entra."

La puerta se abrió lentamente. James Potter tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara que rápidamente desapareció al ver el estado de su esposa. James cerró la puerta despacio y caminó hacia ella. Lily volteó la cara y abrió y cerró las manos varias veces. James se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con preocupación. Pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo. Ajustó sus lentes antes de frotar su pulgar en la mano de Lily. El gesto era intimo, y Lily finalmente volteó a ver a su marido.

"¿Crees que tomamos la decisión incorrecta?" preguntó ella con brusquedad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó James, aunque presentía que sabía de qué era lo que ella hablaba. Su estómago se sentía hundir cuando ella continuó.

"¿Crees que tomamos la decisión equivocada al enviar lejos a Harry?" preguntó rápidamente Lily, jugando con sus dedos.

James miró la cara llorosa de su esposa y soltó un fuerte suspiro. "No otra vez con eso Lil."

"Es nuestro hijo, James. No podemos simplemente olvidarnos de él!" gritó Lily.

James le acarició las manos para calmarla. La sensación en su estómago se había intensificado. Ahora se sentía como si un enorme pedazo de hielo se hubiera asentado en su estómago.

"Él esta perfectamente seguro donde esta," dijo James firmemente.

"¿Y si no lo está? ¿Y si mortífagos atacaron el lugar?"

"No lo harán. Hay barreras de sangre puestas alrededor de la casa de tu hermana." La tranquilizó James.

"Pero que tal si… que tal si- si-"

"Lily, él esta perfectamente bien."

"Nos odia James! Las primeras palabras que nos dijo fue 'los odio'. ¿Cómo no puedes estar preocupado?" exclamó Lily.

"Porque Alexander merece mi total y completa atención. Él es nuestra única esperanza de terminar esta guerra. Mientras más poderoso crezca, más rápido podremos traer a Harry de regreso. Además, Harry va a ir a Hogwarts, ahí lo verás de nuevo," afirmó James en tono autoritario. Limpió las lágrimas de Lily y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Todo estará bien. Esta guerra no durará para siempre," dijo calmadamente.

Lily asintió con tristeza, "Lo sé, sólo… lo extraño mucho."

"Alexander nos necesita. Vamos amor," susurró James. Se levantó lentamente, extendiendo una mano para su esposa. Lily dudó antes de poner su mano sobre la de él. La jaló hacia arriba y hacia sus brazos, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Vamos a estar bien querida."

La guió fuera del cuarto pero Lily Potter lanzó una mirada melancólica a la tabla cerca del pie de la cama que guardaba su secreto. Su mirada viajó a la antes perfectamente hecha cama. Ahora se encontraba llena de pequeña arrugas. De alguna manera, a Lily Potter le agradaba más así.

Caminaron a través de los amplios corredores de la mansión Potter tomados de la mano. Podía escuchar los sonidos de infantiles risas venir de la sala de entrenamiento incluso antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando James abrió las puertas Lily tuvo que contener la risa. Era en definitiva una imagen para aliviar los ojos cansados.

"Alexander, ¿qué estas haciendo?" preguntó ella tratando de esconder la risa en sus ojos.

"Nada mamá," contestó Alexander inocentemente.

"Alexander Evan Potter. ¿Hay una explicación de por qué volviste al Señor Dumbledore rosa?"

"Buena esa, Alexander." James comentó, admirando el trabajo de su hijo.

Lily golpeó a James en la cabeza, y comenzó a disculparse con Dumbledore. El viejo mago no le dio importancia.

"Esta bien Lily. No en serio, perfectamente bien. Niños son niños," sonrió.

"Fue accidente. Yo perdón," susurró Alexander. Todavía no hablaba tan bien como otros niños de su edad, pero iba progresando.

"¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer entonces?" preguntó James, casi decepcionado de que Alexander sólo hubiera realizado ese truco por error.

"Estábamos trabajando en el encantamiento Lumos," explicó Dumbledore.

"¿Todavía?" exclamó Lily sorprendida. Ya habían pasado casi seis meses y todavía seguían trabajando en un simple hechizo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y cubrió su boca, poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

"Esta bien Lily. Alexander sólo parece necesitar más tiempo para dominarlo. Sólo tiene ocho años después de todo." Dumbledore dejó salir una pequeña risa, aunque había un tonó en su voz que hizo que hizo sentir a Lily que no todo estaba bien.

Observó a su hijo con preocupación. Alexander Potter había crecido notablemente en los últimos años. Estaba un poco más en lado regordete ya que era el único hijo de una madre cariñosa. Alexander tenía un temperamento volátil, y siempre arremetía con los demás cuando algo no salía como él quería. Lily sospechaba que eso era en parte culpa de todos, ya que él era el Elegido del Lado de la Luz. Por supuesto que el niño profetizado debía tener todo.

Una mirada rápida a James le dijo que él no se encontraba en la misma página. Él brillaba con orgullo por su hijo, y Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse si siquiera extrañaba a Harry de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía. James nunca conectó bien con Harry debido a que era muy tranquilo y nunca hablaba. Con la excepción de esas palabras llenas de odio que les dijo esa noche.

Merlín, había sido su cumpleaños también. Lily se sintió enferma cuando se dio cuenta de que había abandonado a su hijo el día de su cumpleaños.

"¿No es maravilloso Lily? Nuestro pequeño niño esta creciendo!" exclamó James interrumpiendo los sombríos pensamientos de Lily. Ella sólo sonrió débilmente.

"Dumbledore, ¿podría hablar con usted?" preguntó con dulzura, ignorando la curiosa mirada de su esposo.

"Por supuesto querida," respondió Dumbledore. Caminaron hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y Lily se volteó para encarar a Dumbledore. Sus ojos brillaron como pequeños zafiros y por primera vez en su vida, Lily Potter los odió.

"¿Estas seguro de que sabes lo que estas haciendo?" preguntó directamente la mujer, ignorando todas las formalidades. Sus verdes ojos destellaron y Dumbledore se tensó.

"¿Perdón?"

"Alexander." Lily hizo un gesto hacia él. Estaba siendo perseguido juguetonamente por James y Lily tuvo que sonreír ante la imagen. Regresó su atención a Dumbledore. "No esta desarrollando su magia rápido."

"Lily, sólo tiene ocho años. ¿Qué esperas?" dijo Dumbledore como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

Lily miró a su alrededor antes de decir en voz baja, "Ya sé, eso es lo que me dices. Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Por qué esta tardando tanto?"

"¿Estas cuestionando mis actos?"

Lily Potter tomó un profundo respiro y miró directamente a los ojos de su antiguo director. "Si, así es."

Dumbledore soltó un pesado suspiro y acaricio su barba. "La esencia mágica de Alexander no es tan fuerte como lo había pensado. Al inicio pensé que era por su edad pero ahora, después de casi cinco años, sé la verdadera razón."

"¿Qué es?" lo incitó Lily a continuar.

"N-no puedo decirte, querida."

"¿Por qué no?! Es _mi_ hijo de quien estas hablando. ¿Por qué no es tan fuerte como antes?"

"No puedo decirte"

"Dumbledore, vas a decirme ahora mismo, o que me ayude Dios voy a…"

"Él es el niño de la profecía, pero no es un milagro. Su esencia mágica se desarrollará a la vez que se vuelva más y más experimentado con la magia."

Lily titubeó unos instantes y cerró la boca. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Alexander Potter crecerá como cualquier otro niño mago. Él no es físicamente especial. Tal vez esté destinado para derrotar a Voldemort," Lily se encogió al escuchar el nombre. "Pero es completamente normal por dentro. No tiene un poder excepcional, y probablemente tampoco tenga muchos talentos." Explicó Dumbledore.

"Entonces, ¿el Elegido del mundo mágico es completamente normal? ¿Es eso? ¿Es un normal niño promedio con un título más grande que la vida misma?"

Dumbledore dudó antes de decir con rapidez, "Precisamente."

No disfrutaba mentirle a una de sus favoritas ex-alumnas, pero sabía que era necesario. Además, era casi cierto. Sabía que tenía que ser hecho.

"Él va a necesitar entrenamiento, pero se convertirá en uno de los magos más grandiosos que el mundo ha visto!" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Muy seguro. ¿Confío en que no compartirás estas noticias con nadie? Incluyendo a James." Expresó firmemente el viejo director.

Lily asintió, y volteó a ver a su familia. James le daba vueltas a Alexander por encima de su cabeza, y ella frunció el ceño.

"James, déjalo, vas a lastimarlo. No podemos dejar que lastimes al Elegido!" Lily gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. James dejó de darle vueltas a su hijo y la vio con ojos de arrepentimiento. Con delicadeza dejó a Alexander en el suelo, el niño tropezaba a causa del mareo.

"No te preocupes. Guardaré tu secreto. Mientras tú mantengas a mis hijos a salvo," dijo Lily Potter viendo nuevamente a Dumbledore. Él no hizo caso omiso al hecho de que ella dijo hijos. Plural.

Dumbledore pasó saliva antes de responder, "Lo prometo."

Pero era una promesa ya rota.

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (dos semanas más tarde)**

"Hadrian, tu padre desea verte." Una voz llamó desde la puerta. Hadrian alzó la mirada de su pedazo de pergamino, sonriéndole levemente a Bellatrix.

"Hola Bella, ¿sabes por qué padre requiere de mi presencia? No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna travesura recientemente."

"No me dijo." Bellatrix habló lentamente esperando ocultar su entusiasmo. Hadrian sólo alzó una ceja. La bruja estaba prácticamente reventando de emoción y decía que no sabía nada.

"Es una sorpresa," explicó finalmente Bella.

"No me gustan las sorpresas," regañó Hadrian, pero aún así se paró de su escritorio. Con cuidado guardo su pluma y tinta, y acomodó la silla en su lugar.

"Confía en mi," Bella hizo una pausa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Hadrian. "Ésta te va a gustar."

Hadrian rodó los ojos. Las sorpresas de Bella por lo general no eran buenas. Una vez fue convertido en conejo por una de sus 'sorpresas'. Caminó fuera de la habitación esperando que Bellatrix lo siguiera. Cuando no lo hizo, inmediatamente creció su sospecha.

"¿No vas a venir?"

"No. Tu padre quiere verte, a solas."

Hadrian se encogió de hombros, pero de repente se sintió nervioso. Su padre raras veces lo veía a solas.

"Oh y, Hadrian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Feliz cumpleaños."

Hadrian sonrió pero continuó caminando. Cada año Bellatrix era la primera en desearle un feliz cumpleaños. En su cumpleaños nadie mencionaba a su gemelo, y estaba exento de todas sus lecciones. Recibía muchos regalos, y el año anterior Narcissa planeó una espléndida fiesta en su honor.

Hadrian por fin había logrado aprender a navegar por la gran mansión y llegar con facilidad a la oficina de su padre. El hombre sólo le daba una lección, una vez a la semana. La Resistencia Imperdonable. Hadrian sentía que su padre disfrutaba realizar maldiciones imperdonables a quien fuera. Su propio heredero no era una excepción. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Su padre nunca lo trataría como basura, pero no lo trataría como un dios tampoco. Lord Voldemort nunca se la ponía fácil cuando hacían duelos. Hadrian no podía esperar a luchar un día al lado de su padre.

Hadrian se detuvo frente a las puertas, alzando el puño para tocar. Ya había cometido el error de entrar sin anunciarse antes, y su trasero estuvo adolorido por una semana. Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido y Hadrian se deslizo al interior.

"Deseabas verme padre," dijo Hadrian, inclinándose ante su padre.

"Levántate. Te he llamado para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños." Voldemort dijo en voz baja.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Hadrian ansiosamente, su fachada de indiferencia y calma desvaneciéndose.

"Contrólate," exclamó Voldemort. Hadrian bajó la cabeza y asintió.

"No es algo que pueda ser envuelto. Tendrás que venir con nosotros para recibirlo."

La sonrisa de Hadrian decayó. "¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Créeme, vas a disfrutar esta pequeña sorpresa," Voldemort sonrió misteriosamente y con un movimiento de varita cambió su ropa y la de Hadrian a capas negras. Hadrian sintió una máscara fundirse en su rostro y miró a Voldemort.

"¿Por qué tú no llevas máscara?"

"No necesito una. Todo mundo ya sabe quién soy."

Hadrian rodó los ojos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Lord Voldemort, pero decidió ignorarlo. Era el cumpleaños del niño después de todo. En su lugar, extendió una blanca y huesuda mano y esperó a que Hadrian la tomara.

"¿Nos vamos a aparecer?"

"No, sólo quiero sostener tu mano," dijo sarcásticamente Voldemort. "Por supuesto que vamos a aparecernos."

Hadrian titubeó antes de poner su mano en la de Voldemort. La habitación giraba a su alrededor y Hadrian puso sentir la familiar presión empujándolo por todos lados. Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar y su estómago estaba rodando por todo su cuerpo. Tan pronto como empezó, la desagradable sensación terminó, y Hadrian se encontraba de pie, mareado. Sentía que iba a vomitar, pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se estabilizó antes de mirar a Voldemort.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Hadrian con curiosidad. Lanzó una mirada a la sencilla casa de campo frente a ellos. Estaba oscuro afuera e hizo a Hadrian preguntarse qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

Pudo ver, a través de su visión periférica, una figura encapuchada acercándose y volteó rápidamente su cuello.

"¿Lucius?" Hadrian susurró al captar el característico cabello rubio platinado en la cabeza del hombre.

"¿Qué hace el Sr. Malfoy aquí?" preguntó Hadrian. Voldemort lo ignoró y se dirigió a Lucius en su lugar.

"¿Confío en que todo esta en orden?" dijo Voldemort con voz sedosa.

"P-por supuesto mi Lord," respondió Lucius, sus ojos desviándose a la pequeña casa.

"¿Alguien va a decirme qué es lo que esta pasando?" demandó Hadrian, pisando fuertemente con el pie infantilmente.

"¿Quién ha llegado?" Voldemort preguntó ignorando nuevamente al niño.

"Mi Lord, Bellatrix y Rodolphus están aquí. Dolohov esta presente y Crouch no tarda en llegar."

"Bien…bien. ¿Empezamos?"

"Después de usted, mi Lord." Lucius sonrió maliciosamente y sacó su varita.

"Hadrian, bienvenido a tu primera incursión de mortífagos. Feliz cumpleaños."

Hadrian abrió ampliamente los ojos y dejó salir un estrangulado jadeo a la vez que Voldemort lanzaba poderosas chispas rojas en el cielo con un _bang._

La redada había comenzado.

Hadrian observó congelado como Lucius corría a la casa. Podía escuchar gritos y la brillante luz verde de la maldición asesinó inundó la casa. Una mujer corrió fuera, sosteniendo una pequeña entre los brazos. Bellatrix se abalanzó y blandió su varita lanzando un violento chorro de luz. La mujer gritó cuando la maldición la golpeó, y la pequeña cayó al suelo. Hadrian observó impresionado mientras Bellatrix peleaba con la mujer. Bella se veía aterradora, con su cabello agitándose en el aire peligrosamente y sus ojos brillando.

Los otros mortífagos estaban revisando de arriba a abajo la casa, matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Bellatrix lanzaba maldición tras maldición, riéndose siniestramente cuando estos caían sobre la mujer constantemente. La mujer estaba destrozada, literalmente. Estaba escurriendo en sangre y su cara perdía color a cada segundo. Jadeaba con dolor pero aún así se puso sobre su hija.

"Dame a la niña!" gritó Bellatrix con enojo.

"Sobre mi cadáver!"

"Bueno, eso no tomará mucho tiempo." Bellatrix rió y gritó, "Crucio!"

La mujer gritó y se sacudió violentamente de dolor. Hadrian hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

"¿Por qué queremos a esa niña?" Hadrian susurró a Lord Voldemort.

"Ella es una vidente, y será de gran importancia para nosotros. Pero sus tontos padres se rehúsan a dárnosla."

"Oh."

"Mi Lord, le he traído al hombre como lo pidió." Lucius reapareció, arrastrando con él a un hombre medio vivo. El hombre tenía casi el mismo cabello que Lucius, solo que el suyo era mas oscuro.

"Bien hecho Lucius. Hadrian, ¿qué deberíamos con este asqueroso traidor a la sangre?" Voldemort arrastró las palabras haciendo un gesto al andrajoso hombre tirado en el suelo.

"Nunca te dejaré tenerla. Ella tiene un don que es sólo para ser compartido con nosotros. Ella morirá antes de irse contigo. La mataré yo mismo, pero no dejaré que se una al Lado Oscuro," dijo el hombre con voz rasposa, apretándose el pecho con dolor.

"¿Estas dispuesto a matar a tu propia hija sólo para asegurarte que su don no ayude al Lado Oscuro?" habló Hadrian con un tono de voz peligroso.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?" pensó Voldemort en voz alta.

"Nada," dijo Hadrian suavemente, viendo al hombre con asco.

"¿Qué?!" exclamaron Lucius y Voldemort, viendo a Hadrian con incredulidad.

"No haremos nada con él. Pero verá ver morir a su esposa, y luego verá a su 'preciada' hija ser llevada lejos de él. Vivirá, apenas. Todo en su vida le será arrebatado, y no tendrá nada más por lo qué vivir. Se odiará tanto que tal vez nos ahorre el trabajo y se mate a si mismo," habló Hadrian malignamente

"Sabía que había una razón por la que te mantenía conmigo," Voldemort sonrió con malicia antes de voltear hacia el hombre. Éste había escuchado toda la conversación y su cara estaba pálida.

"No puedes hacer esto," protestó el hombre impotente, tratando de escapar.

Lucius lo mantuvo en su lugar, y Hadrian se inclinó.

"Obsérvame," murmuró fuerte y claro.

Lucius arrastró al hombre al lugar donde Bellatrix se encontraba luchando contra la esposa del hombre.

"Bella, deja de jugar con tu presa. Termínala de una vez," dijo Hadrian, lanzando una mirada a la horrorizada expresión en la cara del hombre.

"Como usted diga, Joven Lord. _Avada Kedavra_ ," gritó.

"NO!"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Bellatrix danzaba alrededor con alegría mientras la mujer caía al suelo, sin parpadear. El hombre estaba a punto de romper en llanto y Hadrian gruñó ante el patético desastre.

"¿Hemos terminado?" dijo Voldemort, mirando al hombre con desdén.

"No aún," dijo Hadrian caminando en dirección a la pequeña niña encogida en el suelo. Estaba hecha un ovillo, temblando, y lágrimas corrían por su cara. Sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color azul y completamente desbordados de secretos. Estaba mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que sangró.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¿alejarte de esta terrible gente?" preguntó Hadrian con suavidad, viendo a los ojos de la niña.

"Mi papi no me quiere," afirmó la niña. "Yo sé quién eres."

Se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído. "Hola, Harry Potter."

"¿Sabes quién soy realmente?" Hadrian estaba sorprendido.

"Yo voy contigo. Yo te ayudo. ¿Tú serás mi amigo?" habló la niña rápidamente ignorando a Hadrian.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" repitió él, sorprendido de que ella lo aceptara de buena gana. Acababan de matar a su madre y aun así ella quería ir con ellos. "¿Por qué?"

"Destino" dijo ella con calma, viendo a su desaliñado padre. Él la veía intensamente, casi rogándole. Ella infantilmente le sacó la lengua y volvió su mirada a Hadrian.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Hadrian, intrigado por la pequeña niña.

La niña inhaló profundamente y estuvo callada por un minuto antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

"Mi nombre es Luna. Luna Lovegood. Pero en el futuro, me llamarás Destiny."

* * *

Sorpresa sorpresa! No sé si ya se imaginaban que era Luna la niña que tanto quería Voldemort pero ahi lo tienen! un miembro más que se une al lado oscuro.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! (espero que sea pronto!)

ana karen malfoy


	8. Un Viaje Para Recordar

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Ahora sí me apuré a traducir!... Veo que ha muchos les sorprendió la aparición de Luna! en este capitulo veremos un poco más de cómo es su vida con los mortífagos. En el caso de Draco, entiendo la decepción de muchos, lamentablemente nuestro querido rubio sigue siendo un ególatra consentido, sin embargo, y creo que es importante que lo recalque... Él es el mejor amigo de Hadrian, pero le va a costar trabajo comenzar a cambiar sus puntos de vista con respecto a los nacidos de muggle. Va a tener sus momentos buenos y malos, pero no lo odien! hahahaha

Otra cosa más! La autora del fic, Love My Romance, les manda saludos y dice que muchas gracias por sus reviews! así que ya saben... dejen sus comentarios para ella!... Y me pidió que les dijera que acaba de abrir una cuenta en tumblr donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic (y su continuación) y entrar en contacto con ella de manera más facil. El link está en su bio o pueden también poner en google LoveMyRomance tumblr, y seguro les aparece. La página esta en inglés! pero estoy segura de que no tendrán problemas con ella :D

En fin, los dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (3 años después)**

La mansión Riddle era conocida por estar llena de pasajes secretos y engañosos corredores. Estaba repleta de magia negra, y fuertes encantamientos protegían la gigantesca propiedad de ojos curiosos. Un giro incorrecto podía llevarte al otro lado de la mansión, e incluso un paso mal dado podía activar falsas escaleras. Con el paso de los años, Hadrian y Destiny habían aprendido todos los pequeños secretos para evitar esos desagradables encuentros. Pero había una habitación en la mansión Riddle que se encontraba rodeada de misterio. Esta habitación tenía varios encantamientos, y una fuerte magia aunada a poderosas protecciones de sangre. Cualquier intruso ardería hasta volverse cenizas con solo estar un metro dentro de ella. Sus puertas se abrían sólo una vez al mes para reuniones confidenciales de los mortífagos. Hadrian había intentado entrar a la habitación varias veces, sólo para ver si podía; pero no podía siquiera tocar la puerta ya que su mano se quemaba al contacto con ella.

Por eso mismo, cuando Hadrian Draven Riddle finalmente recibió su carta de Hogwarts, se quedó en shock cuando, sin pensarlo, entró precipitadamente a dicha habitación sin que nada le pasara.

"Padre, mira, mi carta de Hogwarts llegó!"

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

Hadrian se tambaleó y miró hacia atrás con completa incredulidad. "No estoy seguro."

Voldemort alzó una ceja, pero decidió dejar el tema ya que no estaban en privado. Las mejillas pálidas de Hadrian se colorearon de vergüenza al notar que los mortífagos de su padre lo miraban con interés.

"Oh, discúlpame, no me di cuenta que tenías reunión hoy."

"Por supuesto que no lo hiciste," dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente, dándose la vuelta para ver a sus mortífagos. Hadrian se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.

"Bueno, toma asiento. ¿No te vas a quedar ahí parado, o si?"

La mandíbula de Hadrian se abrió por completo. Había estado presente en muchas reuniones de mortífagos, pero su padre nunca le había permitido entrar a las reuniones ultra secretas que se celebraban en esa sala. Nunca había participado en las reuniones, pero era seguro que todos conocían su reputación y lo que era capaz de hacer. Todos lo habían visto torturar ferozmente a víctimas inocentes y jugar con las emociones de los débiles.

"Cierra la boca y siéntate. Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir."

Hadrian cerró la boca al instante y se sentó en la rígida silla, poniendo una calmada máscara de indiferencia en su cara. Observó a su padre hablar de próximos ataques, y discutir su odio por muggles y nacidos de muggles. Prestó especial interés cuando el tema de Sirius Black salió a flote.

"Tenemos que deshacernos de él, mi Lord," afirmó Dolohov con odio escurriendo por su ronca voz.

"Gracias por remarcar lo obvio," dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos destellando de fastidio. Dolohov trató de mostrarse impasible, pero Hadrian sonrió burlón ya que podía ver a través de la máscara de falso coraje. El hombre estaba casi temblando de miedo.

"¿No podemos simplemente matar a mi querido primo?" se burló Bellatrix con una falsa dulce voz.

"Tentador, pero no. Puede sernos de utilidad en el futuro," dijo Voldemort.

"Tal vez podríamos meterlo a Azkaban," sugirió Lucius con cautela.

"Y haznos el amable favor de decirnos, ¿cómo vamos a meter a uno de los magos más queridos del Reino Unido, en Azkaban?"

Hadrian pensó por un minuto antes de hablar lentamente. "Asesinato."

"El Señor Oscuro ya dijo que no podemos matarlo," saltó Nott.

Hadrian miró al hombre con pura molestia. "Nunca dije asesinarlo a _él_ , idiota."

Nott comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, furioso, pero fue detenido.

"Recuerda tu lugar, Nott," siseó Voldemort. "Hadrian, continúa."

"¿Cuál es el peor crimen que un mago puede cometer? Aparte de asesinato," preguntó Hadrian a la habitación llena de gente.

"Ser un squib," soltó Bella con una risa.

"Aparte de eso." Hadrian luchó por esconder una sonrisa.

"¿Exponer la magia?" ofreció Lucius.

"Exacto. Ahora, ¿qué pasaría si combinamos asesinato con exposición de la magia?"

"Ve al grano, Hadrian, no tenemos todo el día," suspiró Voldemort impacientemente.

"Asesinamos a unos cuantos muggles, e inculpamos a Sirius Black. Todos van a pensar que él lo hizo, además de que expuso la magia. El ministerio tendrá que hacer un obliviate masivo para borrar la memoria de todos los espectadores. Black estará en Azkaban antes de que puedas decir Avada Kedavra," explicó Hadrian.

"Eso podría funcionar," pensó Voldemort en voz alta.

"Ofrezco mis servicios!" chilló Bella antes de que cualquiera dijera una sola palabra. Se paró y soltó una risotada.

Hadrian hizo una mueca. "Lo siento Bella. Tú eres demasiado valiosa para este trabajo." Eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente para no hacer enojar a su madre/tía sustituta.

"¿Qué?"

"Necesitamos a alguien que no vayamos a extrañar por si algo sale mal," explicó Voldemort captando la idea de Hadrian.

"Y yo te extrañaría." Sonrió Hadrian descaradamente. "Así que tú no vas a hacer la persona que participe."

Bellatrix bufó, pero se sentó nuevamente de mala gana. Sus características facciones de demencia se encontraban empañadas por el entrecejo fruncido que denotaba su molestia.

"¿A quién tiene en mente, mi Lord?" preguntó Severus Snape alzando una ceja.

"Tengo a la persona perfecta," sonrió Hadrian.

"Por favor, no faltaba más, ilumínanos," dijo Snape burlón.

"Él es el equivalente a un rata, y bastante inútil. Pero hará el trabajo."

Voldemort alzó una ceja. "¿Peter Pettigrew?"

"Por supuesto. Nadie sospecharía de él. ¿Asumo que la Orden todavía piensa que es amigo de los Potter?"

"Brillante, Hadrian!" halagó Bella.

"Sí… sí, el plan es bastante conveniente. Muy bien entonces. Procederemos con ese plan. Rabastan, tú supervisarás a la rata para asegurarte que lleve a cabo la tarea a cualquier costo. ¿Entendido?" dijo Voldemort.

Rabastan asintió rápidamente, jurando en silencio no decepcionar a su amo.

"La reunión ha terminado."

Todos se pararon de sus asientos, estirando un poco las extremidades antes de comenzar a andar lentamente a la puerta. Hadrian estaba a punto de parase de su silla también, pero Voldemort lo detuvo. Esperaron a que todos estuvieran fuera de la habitación, y Voldemort cerró las puerta de un solo golpe.

Hadrian pasó saliva fuertemente.

"No luzcas tan asustado. Pareces un patético muggle. Sólo quería felicitarte por tu carta de Hogwarts."

Hadrian se relajó considerablemente y alzó una ceja. "Bueno. ¿Por qué me impediste irme?"

Voldemort dudó un segundo antes de preguntar, "¿Estas seguro que no quieres asistir a Durmstrang en su lugar? Incluso la escuela francesa sería adecuada."

Hadrian frunció el seño. "Tú fuiste a Hogwarts. Draco va a ir a Hogwarts. Bellatrix va a mandar a Destiny a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?"

"Era sólo una sugerencia. Considerando el hecho de que Lily Potter es la profesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts…" Voldemort dejó de hablar, examinando a Hadrian para ver si había alguna reacción. Su labios se curvaron en satisfacción al ver que el niño ni siquiera se encogió, a pesar de la obvia furia que sentía por escuchar el nombre de esa sangre sucia.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" dijo Hadrian con un tono de voz altivo. "Honestamente, ¿qué crees que haré? ¿saltar a sus brazos y rogar por ser amado otra vez?"

Voldemort siguió en silencio, viendo a su heredero cuidadosamente.

"Merlín, ¿realmente crees que haría eso?" Hadrian bufó con incredulidad. "Odio a esa mujer. Y como sabes, soy bastante rencoroso."

"Muy bien, entonces. Ve de no hacer el ridículo y deshonrar el apellido Riddle," dijo Voldemort con disgusto.

"Acerca de eso. Dumbledore tal ves sea un bastardo manipulador, pero no es tonto. Va a saber que tengo alguna conexión contigo. ¿Qué debo decirle?" preguntó Hadrian con curiosidad.

"Hadrian!" regañó una suave voz. "Un caballero no usa ese lenguaje!"

Hadrian y Lord Voldemort voltearon a ver a Destiny, antes Luna Lovegood, caminar hacia ellos.

"¿Destiny? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Abrí la puerta," soltó una risilla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Voldemort rodó los ojos e hizo una nota mental para revisar las protecciones.

"¿Asumo que también recibiste tu carta?"

"Sí. Pero también recibí una de la Academia de Beauxbatons en Francia!" exclamó Destiny.

"¿Considerarías ir a Beauxbatons?" preguntó Lord Voldemort.

Destiny sólo rió con delicadeza antes de voltear hacia Hadrian. Hadrian no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Destiny hacía todo lo que quería y nunca era castigada. Era seguro decir que estaba un poco celoso de su amiga/hermana/prima.

"Apuesto a que Bella ya tiene planeado un viaje al callejón Diagon y te ha comprado montones de capas nuevas," adivinó Hadrian. Destiny era un poco consentida, pero nunca actuaba como tal. No era nada como Draco, que era consentido en todos los términos. Destiny no simpatizaba mucho con Draco, pero aún así eran amigos cercanos.

"¿Y qué si madre ha planeado todo con tiempo?" contraatacó ella a la defensiva. A través de los años, Bellatrix Lestrange se había encariñado con la pequeña niña y la trataba como su hija. Cuando Destiny la había llamado por error 'madre', Bella había insistido que la niña la llamara así de ese momento en adelante. Dado que su madre nunca la amo ni la mitad de lo que Bellatrix la adoraba, Destiny no tuvo problema con eso. Aparentemente, era bueno tener a una niña en la familia de mortífagos. Entre Bellatrix y Narcissa, Destiny era tratada como una princesa.

"¿Ustedes dos ya terminaron de socializar?" explotó Voldemort.

Los dos niños se dieron la vuelta e hicieron una inclinación a Voldemort. "Sí, mi Lord."

Sólo tomó tres segundos antes de que ambos niños estallaran en risas.

"Silencio," gruñó Voldemort, e instantáneamente se callaron.

"Como estaba diciendo," continuó el hombre. "Dumbledore va a saber quién eres desde el momento en que pises el Gran Comedor. Tu trabajo es convencerlo de lo contrario. Hadrian, deberás actuar como si no me conocieras. Pretenderás ser un huérfano de una orfanato mágico. Lucius ya se ha encargado de rellenar papeles falsos e implantar falsas memorias de ti en las mentes del personal del orfanato."

"¿Tengo que pretender ser un huérfano? ¿Qué pasa si utiliza un hechizo de revelación de padres en mi? Entonces sabrá que tú eres mi guardián y que yo soy Harry Potter!" dijo de manera apresurada, con preocupación.

"No te alarmes. Cuando te adopté, se borró todo rastro de Lily y James Potter. Si realiza el hechizo, verá que soy tu actual guardián, pero no sabrá si estoy presente en tu vida. El viejo tonto intentará ocultar que tienes un guardián, pensando que es mejor mandarte a un orfanato que estar bajo mi cuidado. Además, el hechizo de revelación de padres es ilegal si se realiza sin la autorización del sujeto," explicó Voldemort.

"¿Qué hay de mi?" preguntó Destiny.

"Tú te quedarás como Destiny Lestrange. Aunque Bellatrix es una mortífaga conocida-"

"Van a creer que no tengo nada que ver con ella porque actuaré como si amara el mundo y todo lo que hay en él," finalizó Destiny sarcásticamente.

"Deja de terminar mis oraciones. Yo soy el Señor Oscuro. Tú-"

"No puedo usar tus habilidades de vidente en ti. Lo sé, lo sé." Sonrió ampliamente rodando los ojos.

"Destiny! ¿Dónde estas?" una estridente voz se escuchó fuera de la habitación.

"Aquí dentro mamá!"

Bellatrix irrumpió en la habitación sin importarle haber, obviamente, interrumpido una importante conversación.

"Oh bien Hadrian, también estas aquí. Por favor discúlpenos, mi Lord. Tenemos que marchar al callejón Diagon pronto. Oh y Destiny! Te compré unas capas nuevas! Ya están colgando en tu clóset. Alístense."

Hadrian le lanzó a Destiny una mirada de 'te lo dije' y ambos salieron rápidamente de la sala.

"Yo iré con ustedes también, Bellatrix," anunció Voldemort con casualidad, como si el Señor Oscuro apareciera en público todos los días.

"¿Es-esta seguro mi Lord?" preguntó Bellatrix alzando una ceja.

"Por supuesto, estaré usando un hechizo de glamour como tú. Pero me gustaría ir también."

"¿El Señor Oscuro se esta ablandando?" se burló Bellatrix con voz de bebé.

Los ojos de Lord Voldemort dejaron salir un brillo atemorizante y Bella se acobardó un poco.

"Nunca. Sólo que tengo unos negocios que resolver."

* * *

 **Callejón Diagon (Dos horas después)**

"¿Puedo tener una serpiente?" preguntó Hadrian.

"No. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Atraerás demasiada atención indeseada."

"Sólo déjelo tener una serpiente, mi Lord." Suspiró pesadamente Bellatrix jalando la mano de Destiny.

"¿Ves? Bella esta de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Puedo llevar a Nagini?"

"Absolutamente no. No puedes llevarte a mi familiar. Esto es exactamente por lo que sugerí mandar a un elfo a compara la lista de útiles. Sólo los sirvientes compran los útiles ellos mismos. Ustedes mocosos hacen atroces demandas. La lista dice un sapo, o lechuza, o gato. No dice serpiente. ¿Honestamente no puedes entender que no dice serpiente aquí? ¿Eres ciego?"

"Entonces, ¿puedo tener mi propia serpiente?" preguntó Hadrian ignorando el pequeño despotriqueo de Lord Voldemort.

"Dije que no. No me hagas mandarte un crucio enfrente de toda esta gente. Porque te lo aseguro, no dudare en hacerlo!"

"Hadrian va a terminar llevando una serpiente de todas maneras, no hay razón para seguir discutiendo," afirmó Destiny dejando su vista clavarse en un collar de zafiros en el escaparate.

"¿Lo has visto?" pregunto Voldemort con duda.

Destiny sonrió, "No tengo que verlo, ya lo sé."

Bellatrix soltó unas risas y arrastró a los tres a la tienda de pociones. Mientras los niños exploraban las extrañas mercancías de la tienda, los adultos se acercaron a comprar lo necesario de la lista.

"Dos de los paquetes de primer año para Hogwarts," pidió Bellatrix al hombre detrás del mostrador. Se veía cansado y completamente aburrido.

"¿El paquete normal el paquete de oro? El paquete normal cuesta-"

"El paquete de oro, por supuesto." Bellatrix miró al hombre. "No me importa cuánto cueste."

El hombre fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda, y Voldemort volteó hacia Bellatrix.

"¿Por qué nos forzaste a comprar en persona?" preguntó Voldemort con irritación.

"Es un momento importante en sus vidas!" insistió Bellatrix. Tomó las bolsas que el hombre le dio y las encogió para meterlas en su bolsillo. Después aventó un puñado de galeones en el mostrador y comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda.

Una vez que estuvieron nuevamente en las calles del callejón Diagon, Bellatrix los llevó a la librería. Este patrón se repitió hasta que tuvieron casi todo lo de la lista.

"¿Qué sigue?" Hadrian bostezó con aburrimiento, odiando absolutamente ir de compras.

"Deben tener sus varitas," anunció Bellatrix arrastrando a Destiny hacia delante.

"Pero yo ya tengo una varita," dijo Hadrian con confusión.

"Ah si. Acerca de eso. Usarás una nueva en Hogwarts. Usar mi vieja varita levantará muchas sospechas que prefiero evitar," dijo Voldemort ignorando la cara triste de Hadrian. "Vamos, apúrense."

Hadrian suspiró, y se internó en la oscura y polvosa tienda del fabricante de varitas, Ollivander.

"Hola, hola!" un hombre viejo los recibió tan pronto como entraron a la tienda.

Se congeló en el momento que su mirada cayó en Lord Voldemort. Ollivander entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de ver a través del excelentemente bien ejecutado glamour. "Me parece familiar. ¿Lo conozco?" el loco hombre preguntó.

"No lo creo. No fui criado en Inglaterra," mintió Voldemort como si nada.

"Oh, lo siento. Usted se parece mucho a alguien que conocí una vez…"

"¿Cuál era su nombre? Tal ves estemos relacionados," sonrió Voldemort.

"Oh, no, no era nadie. No quise molestarlo. Estamos aquí por las varitas de los niños, ¿no es así? Muy bien, veamos. Las damas primero," dijo con ligereza cambiando de tema exitosamente.

"Vaya, ¿no es usted una bonita dama? ¿con cuál brazo usas la varita?" preguntó a Destiny.

"Izquierdo," contestó Destiny distraídamente, viendo a la lechuza ulular en la esquina.

"Prueba esta. Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de saúco. Muy rígida." Ollivander le pasó la varita y Destiny la tomó cuidadosamente.

"Vamos, agítala."

Destiny se encogió de hombros y agitó su muñeca. Hubo un fuerte sonido, y los papeles en la esquina ardieron en llamas. Se veía sorprendida y velozmente le regresó la varita a Ollivander.

"No, parece que ésta no es de tu agrado. ¿Qué tal esta? Pelo de unicornio y madera de cerezo."

Luna tocó la varita y gimió en voz alta, "Me quemó!"

Bellatrix vio con furia al viejo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, entregándole a niños varitas que podrían lastimarlos.

"Mmmm… Probemos cabello de unicornio y madera de fresno. Ligeramente flexible. Una combinación poco convencional, pero veamos." Le entregó a Destiny una varita y ésta la tomó con precaución. Cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a quemarle la mano, le dio una sacudida. Chispas negras salieron de la punta de la varita y Destiny soltó unas pequeñas e infantiles risas.

"Sí, esa es perfecta. Ahora, tú turno." Ollivander vio fijamente a Hadrian. "¿Cuál brazo usas para la varita?"

"Soy ambidiestro."

"Oh! Maravilloso! Veamos qué tengo por aquí…" el hombre se internó en el fondo de la tienda murmurando todo el camino.

Lord Voldemort rodó los ojos y cachó a Hadrian haciendo lo mismo. Ollivander regresó sosteniendo una polvosa caja con él. Sopló para quitar la capa de polvo y Hadrian estornudó.

"Pelo de unicornio y madera de haya. Prueba esta, chico."

Hadrian agitó la varita en el aire de mala gana y sonrió al ver que el candelabro en el techo se destruía. Ollivander rápidamente le arrebató la varita y refunfuñó para si mismo.

"Fibra de corazón de dragón y mármol."

Esta varita era un poco mejor que la primera, ya que no causó ninguna explosión. Pequeñas borlas de humo salían de la punta de la varita a la vez que Hadrian la agitaba en el aire.

"Cliente difícil, ¿eh?" comentó Ollivander.

"Madera de haya y cabello de Veela."

"Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de vid."

"Madera de tejo y pelo de unicornio."

Varita tras varita fue probada, sin éxito. La irritación de Hadrian creció rápidamente, y Bellatrix parecía querer estrangular al hombre. Destiny notó esto y para prevenir una pelea dejo que su mirada se pusiera en blanco antes de sonreír ampliamente.

"Señor, ¿qué hay de la varita de allá?" Destiny apuntó a una caja parcialmente escondida en la estantería mas alta. Ollivander siguió su mirada y palideció considerablemente.

"Oh, me temo que esa varita esta apartada para alguien más," explicó. Destiny comenzó a enojarse ya que sabía la razón por la que Ollivander no quería probar la varita. Pero controló bien su enojo y plasmó una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

"Sólo déjelo probarla, ¿cuál es el daño en eso?" preguntó dulcemente. Ollivander dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió. Lentamente tomó la caja y la dejó sobre el mostrador. Al instante Hadrian notó que la varita era parecida a la que ya tenía.

"Vamos, tómala. Madera de acebo y pluma de fénix. Bastante flexible."

Hadrian hizo lo que le pidieron y sintió una tibia sensación de magia correr por sus dedos tan pronto como tomó la varita. Brillantes chispas plateadas salieron de la punta de la varita y una repentina brisa llenó la habitación. Las páginas de los libros se volteaban y el cabello de Destiny parecía flotar en el aire. Ollivander observó la varita, y luego a Hadrian, impresionado.

"Qué peculiar," comentó misteriosamente.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Voldemort al mismo tiempo que Bella gruñía, "Escúpelo, bicho raro."

"El fénix que dio la pluma para esta varita, también dio otra para una varita similar a esta. Eso es lo que hace a esas dos varitas hermanas." Ollivander echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de susurrar. "La hermana de esta varita que estas sosteniendo, pertenece a un mago poderoso. Hizo muchas cosas grandiosas, terribles, pero grandiosas."

"¿Quién es este mago?" preguntó Harry aunque ya sabía a quién se refería.

"Pues si no es otro más que Quien-Tú-Sabes," dijo Ollivander en un tono lúgubre.

"Estaba guardando esta varita para el Elegido, tendría sentido que esta fuera su varita, viendo que esta destinado a derrotar al Señor Oscuro," continuó Ollivander, sin notar que los cuatro presentes se habían tensado. "Pero por supuesto, la varita elige al mago, y esta varita te eligió a ti."

"Entonces, ¿cuánto sería por las varitas?" preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

"Oh, si. Veinte galeones por las dos," dijo Ollivander tomando el dinero que Bella había dejado ya en el mostrador. Una vez que dejaron la tienda, Hadrian habló.

"Tiene sentido, ¿no es así?" comentó. Bellatrix sonrió con ironía.

"Aquí es donde me tengo que separar. Tengo negocios que atender en el callejón Knocktern. Bellatrix, llévalos a donde quieran. Los veré de regreso en la mansión. Y Hadrian, NO regreses con una serpiente, ¿entendido?" advirtió Voldemort amenazante.

Hadrian sonrió ampliamente pero no respondió. Voldemort desapareció y Bellatrix se volteó a ver a los dos niños.

"Madre, creo que nuestra siguiente parada es la tienda de mascotas," dijo Destiny en una dulce y autoritaria voz. Bellatrix soltó una gran sonrisa y Hadrian agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. Destiny podía obtener todo lo que quisiera sólo con dar una bonita sonrisa.

Marcharon al interior de la tienda y una vez ahí Hadrian se escapó a la zona de serpientes. Observó cada caja rápidamente, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en una serpiente plateada. Era muy hermosa, con sus suaves escamas y afilados colmillos. La serpiente parecía estar durmiendo, pero tan pronto como Hadrian se acercó a la caja, abrió los ojos, revelando los profundamente negros pozos, rodeados de un azul brillante. Era como si la serpiente hubiera sentido la presencia de Hadrian. El niño estaba fascinado con la serpiente, y algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que había algo familiar con ésta en particular. El reptil dejó salir su negra lengua bífida, y repentinamente lo supo.

Hadrian se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca de él antes de sisear suavemente. " _¿Mercury? ¿Eres tú?"_

 _"¿Harry Potter?"_ Los ojos de la serpiente parecieron iluminarse y se arrastró más cerca del cristal.

" _Ahora me llamo Hadrian Riddle."_

La serpiente siseó pues reconoció el apellido Riddle. " _¿Mi amo lo ha adoptado?"_

 _"Sí. ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? Traté de buscarte, pero nunca regresaste. ¿Por qué no viniste a visitar?"_ preguntó Hadrian, pareciendo un poco dolido.

 _"Lo siento, joven amo. Pero no fue mi decisión. Fui capturado."_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Un mes después de que usted se fue con mi amo, fui capturado por un asqueroso squib. Fui puesto en lamentables condiciones, y no podía cazar mi comida. Muchas veces moría de hambre ya que lo único que me daban era una pequeña rata una vez a la semana. El viejo squib me trajo aquí, y he estado con estos tontos desde entonces."_

 _"Bueno, no tienes que seguir soportando esto, Mercury,"_ habló Hadrian con feroza determinación. Con cuidado quitó el vidrio superior de la caja de Mercury y metió el brazo en ella.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Esa es una serpiente muy venenosa!" un hombre dijo frenéticamente, su rostro blanco como papel. Hadrian se congeló por un momento, antes de ignorar al hombre y acariciar a Mercury para que se fuera a sus hombros. Cuando la serpiente se puso cómoda, Hadrian encaró al sorprendido hombre.

"¿Cuánto por esta serpiente?" preguntó fríamente. El hombre inhalo con fuerza, lanzando una mirada a la amenazante serpiente colgando de los hombros del pequeño niño. Mercury entrecerró los ojos y sacó la lengua maliciosamente.

"T-t-tómala, es tuya. Es gratis. Sólo vete!" tartamudeó. Hadrian sonrió y pasó a un lado del hombre. Salió de la tienda y fue recibido por una impaciente Bellatrix.

"Se supone que debías salir desde hace diez minutos. ¿Y por qué tienes una serpiente?!" gritó, viendo al reptil con desconfianza.

" _Esa mujer necesita dejar de gritar. Y dile que deje de verme como si fuera a matarla en cualquier momento."_

Hadrian soltó una pequeña risa. "Mercury dice que deberías dejar de gritar. Y no te va a morder, a no ser que se lo diga."

"Honestamente, Hadrian, ¿cuántas reglas piensas romper? ¿por qué crees que dijeron específicamente lechuza, sapo, o gato?" suspiró Bellatrix.

"Mercury necesitaba un hogar! Esos asquerosos squib la capturaron y la atraparon!" protestó Hadrian con vehemencia.

"Tu padre no va a estar contento."

"Tendrá que entender," concluyó Hadrian firmemente. Miró a Destiny y notó la blanca lechuza que se encontraba dentro de la jaula que colgaba de sus dedos.

"¿Compraste una lechuza? ¿Cómo la llamaste?" preguntó Hadrian.

"Es macho, de hecho," corrigió Destiny. "Y decidí llamarlo Hadrian."

"¿En serio?" los ojos de Hadrian se iluminaron y estaba extremadamente halagado.

"No," bufó con delicada burla, "su nombre es Inferno."

Un fuerte grito desvió su atención, y los tres observaron a la gran multitud que se acercaba a ellos.

"Merlín! Es el Elegido!"

"El niño de la profecía!"

"Alexander Potter esta aquí! Rápido, Gertrude, dame mi peluca!"

"Los Potter están en el callejón Diagon!"

Hadrian se tensó considerablemente, y su mirada viajó por la multitud. Se separaba justo frente a él, y pudo sentir su sangre hervir al ver a los Potter. Lily Potter se veía como si no hubiera envejecido ni un día, Hadrian sabía que seguro había tomado pociones anti-edad. Echó un rápido vistazo a James Potter y su entrecejo se frunció aun más a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus puños. El hombre caminaba como un orgulloso pavorreal, riendo y sonriendo. Finalmente, Harry volteó su cruel mirada al último de los Potter, Alexander. El niño era regordete, y los lentes se le caían todo el tiempo. Hadrian quería reírse de la desagradable ballena que tenía por hermano, pero se mantuvo callado. Alexander Potter se veía extasiado, y lanzaba muchas sonrisas a la gente, revelando sus dientes chuecos.

"¿Estas bien, Hadrian?" preguntó Bella con preocupación. Hadrian había estado en completo silencio y su cara no mostraba emoción alguna.

"Estoy bien," dijo Hadrian con tono vacío, aunque estaba rechinando los dientes. Su mano se fue directo a su varita, quería maldecir a la 'familia feliz' sin fin. Quizá algunos crucio servirían también.

"No hagas algo que lamentarás," le advirtió Destiny, viendo a los Potter con desdén. Personalmente, ella creía que eran demasiado orgullosos, alguien necesitaba bajarlos de su pedestal. Pero no quería que Hadrian se metiera en algún problema.

"Déjalo hacer lo que quiera. Esos idiotas lo merecen!" susurró Bella con rudeza.

"Créeme, no lamentaré esto," aseguró Hadrian. Se concentró en el odio que estaba sintiendo y pensó cruelmente 'Locomoter Mortis Doloris'.

Escondió la sádica sonrisa que quería salir en su cara cuando Alexander Potter cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor. La gente parecía en shock, y el caos llenó el callejón Diagon.

"Usaste unas de las maldiciones oscuras que yo creé!" dijo Bellatrix, sonando muy conmovida. Sonrió cruelmente al ver a Lily Potter gritar por ayuda. La maldición que había creado había sido diseñada específicamente para causar una ligera lesión a la persona. Era una variación del maleficio de piernas unidas, causando a la persona un dolor mucho mayor tan pronto como caían al suelo.

"Supongo que lo tenían merecido," se encogió de hombros Destiny. No disfrutaba causar dolor a gente inocente, pero no estaba en contra de torturar a la gente que se lo merecía.

Alexander Potter seguía gritando y revolcándose inútilmente en el suelo empedrado. Lagrimas corrían por su cara, y Hadrian le dio una terrible mirada. El niño tenía cero resistencia al dolor, sería fácil lastimarlo en el futuro. Los Potter corrían de un lado a otro en busca de ayuda para su hijo, y Hadrian soltó una sombría sonrisa ante su estupidez. Aunque era profundamente oscura, era sólo una simple maldición que podía ser revertida con un 'Finite Incantatem'.

Tomo algo de tiempo antes de que uno de los espectadores lo entendiera y el contra-hechizo fuera realizado.

"Quien sea que haya sido el responsable, va a pagar caro por esto!" amenazó James Potter. Hadrian sonrió y volteó hacia Bella que tenia una similar expresión de diversión en el rostro.

"Esos tontos, más vale que se cuiden. Tengo un presentimiento de que tienen muchos dolorosos años delante de ellos," dijo Destiny.

Bellatrix examinó a los Potter antes de voltear hacia Hadrian.

"Asegúrate de hacerlos pasar un infierno," siseó venenosamente.

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin** **cuenta en FF**

 _Mar91_ \- Gracias por tu review! Y qué bueno que te gusta Luna porque es un personaje muy recurrente en este Fic.

 _Wand_ \- Así es, Luna Lovegood! hahahaha... creo que hubo varios que no se lo esperaban :P... muchas gracias por tu review!

 _Bonny83_ \- La relación de Harry y Luna definitivamente va a ser fraternal, van a crecer juntos (más que Draco y Harry o Draco y Luna), y van a tener la misma mamá postiza (Bellatrix)... a mi punto de vista, su relación es una de las mas fuertes y bonitas. Muchas gracias por tu review!

 _Isis Snape_ \- Me gusta ver que has sido una de las sorprendidas por este giro!... Si, ya sé, Draco no es exactamente como nos lo imaginamos, y yo también espero más de él... pero pues la autora decidió que este Draco va a seguir siendo algo insoportable por un buen rato (aunque a veces tiene sus partes buenas... spoiler: no son muchas!)... gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo.

 _andrea_ \- Muchas gracias por tu comentario! aquí esta la continuación :D esperó que te guste!

* * *

Ya vimos que Hadrian definitivamente tiene mucho odio guardado por su familia, y mas el que se va a ir agregando en el futuro... no quiero ni imaginar como va a ser cuando sea mayor y se presente ante ellos como Harry. En fin, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, saludos, o lo que sea!

ana karen malfoy


	9. Finalmente - Parte I

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Nuevo capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, tanto la autora como yo estamos muy agradecidas por ellos y nos encanta leer lo que piensan de la historia. Así que ya saben, dejen sus comentarios con todas sus ideas, dudas, impresiones, quejas, o solo para saludar!

Alguien me preguntó acerca de cómo la historia se iba a desarrollar a partir de Hogwarts, es decir, que si los eventos que pasan en los libros iban a pasar aquí también o todo iba a ser inventado. Bueno, creo que lo aclaré en el primer capítulo, pero sino, lo vuelvo a decir :P... En sí, los eventos principales son los mismos, esto quiere decir que vamos a tener la piedra filosofal y la cámara de los secretos en esta primera parte. Las circunstancias van a cambiar, algunas cosas serán similares, pero otras se adaptarán a la nueva trama. Aún así, si tienen alguna duda, por favor no duden en preguntarme a mi o a la autora.

Sin más por el momento... Bienvenidas al Expresso de Hogwarts...

* * *

 **Estación de King's Cross (1 de septiembre)**

"¿Tienen sus baúles?"

"Sí," Hadrian y Destiny contestaron, golpeando sus bolsillos. Bellatrix había encogido sus baúles para evitar toda la molestia de entrar en el tren.

"¿Tienen sus bolsas de dinero?"

"Sí," respondieron. A ambos les habían dado una bolsa sin fondo con galeones que se conectaba directamente a las bóvedas Riddle, Black, y Lestrange.

"Destiny, ¿enviaste a Inferno a Hogwarts? Y Hadrian, ¿dónde esta esa miserable serpiente tuya?"

"Sí, mandé a Inferno esta mañana," dijo Destiny, su voz pintada de irritación.

Hadrian sólo sonrió y apuntó al bulto en forma de serpiente debajo de su brazo cubierto. Había costado unas fuertes súplicas, unas cuantas y dolorosas maldiciones oscuras, y un corto crucio, pero Hadrian finalmente había convencido a su padre para darle permiso de traer una serpiente.

"Hadrian! Quítate esa cosa del brazo! Métela en tu baúl! ¿No tiene una jaula? Atraerás mucha atención hacia ti en la estación!" regañó Bella.

"Pero a Mercury no le gustan las jaulas!" protestó Hadrian. Fue cortado por la dura mirada de Bellatrix, y Hadrian refunfuñó mientras metía a Mercury al baúl.

"Bien. Ahora, no se metan en muchos problemas, ¿ok? Los necesito a ambos de regreso en una sola pieza."

"Esta bien."

"Oh, y ¿cuál es la regla número uno si los atrapan haciendo algo indebido?"

"No te dejes atrapar, antes que nada," sonrió Hadrian. "Y si por alguna razón te atrapan…"

"Échale la culpa a alguien más o miente para salir del problema," terminó Destiny.

Bellatrix irradiaba orgullo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera observando, antes de jalar a los dos niños a un rápido abrazo. Hadrian rodó los ojos, pero la abrazó de regreso con menos entusiasmo.

"Deja de preocuparte, Bella. Vamos a estar bien!" le aseguró Hadrian con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te mandaré una lechuza cada mes, madre," prometió Destiny.

"¿Cada semana, quieres decir?" corrigió Bellatrix.

"Eso fue lo que dije, cada mes." Le guiñó el ojo y Bella soltó unas pequeñas risas.

"Perdón que sea asi. Es sólo que, los voy a extrañar," confesó Bella.

"Sí, sin mi, ¿a quién perseguirías de un lado a otro lanzando maleficios?" Hadrian preguntó dramáticamente.

"Y sin mi, ¿quién más te va a decir cuáles son los mejores lugares para cazar muggles?" añadió Destiny.

"Oh, cállense. ¿Es un crimen para mi extrañarlos? Estoy segura que hasta el Señor Oscuro los va a echar de menos de alguna manera, molestos mocosos." Regañó Bella.

Hadrian y Destiny intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír. ¿El Señor Oscuro los iba a extrañar? Eso era gracioso.

"Aquí es donde los dejo. ¿Saben como llegar a la plataforma, verdad?" preguntó Bella. El Señor Oscuro no le había permitido entrar a la estación por temor a la cantidad de aurores del ministerio que seguramente habría en el lugar.

"Caminar directo a la barrera entre las plataformas nuevo y diez. Ya sabemos," dijo Destiny.

Bellatrix asintió con rigidez y sorbió por la nariz. "Los veré al final de año. Adiós," dijo moviendo la mano. Destiny y Hadrian se despidieron de igual manera, y Bella desapareció en un remolino de humo negro.

"¿Vamos, Señorita Lestrange?" preguntó Hadrian con formalidad, poniendo su máscara de sangre pura.

"Guíe el camino, Señor Riddle," contestó ella, tratando de reprimir una risa. Destiny había sido introducida a las tradiciones de los sangre pura y tomado las clases de etiqueta con Narcissa Malfoy también. Ahora podía pasar de ser una risueña niña de once años a una fría y elegante dama en menos de dos segundos.

Entraron a la estación, escondiendo el ceño fruncido al ver a todos los raros muggles. El ceño de Hadrian se pronunció cuando vio a la gran familia de pelirrojos haciéndose camino a través de la plataforma.

"Weasleys," murmuró Destiny con asco, siguiendo la mirada de Hadrian.

Hadrian observó a la familia de… bueno, demasiado para contar. Esos idiotas eran una de las principales familias de Lado de la Luz, sólo después de los Potter. Notó que la única chica Weasley parecía tan molesta como él. Hadrian sonrió. ¿Una Weasley irritada de su propia familia? Era inaudito.

Hadrian no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que Mamá Comadreja checara a todos sus bebés. Corrió hacia la barrera, atravesándola, y se sintió un poco mareado antes de estabilizarse firmemente. Destiny llegó después, casi estrellándose contra el joven mago. Hadrian contuvo una sonrisa al ver el Expreso de Hogwarts. Por fin había llegado.

Destiny encontró a los Malfoy entre la multitud, y se apresuró hacia ellos. Hadrian la siguió, pero a un ritmo mucho mas lento. La chica abrazó a Lucius y Narcissa. Lucius se tensó y miró hacia otro lado con incomodidad. Hadrian quería reír fuertemente ante su cara de sorpresa. Destiny le dijo algo a la Señora Malfoy, y caminó a saludar a alguien mas.

"Señora Malfoy," saludó Hadrian, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"No tendré nada de eso!" chilló Narcissa y jaló a Hadrian a un abrazo. Hadrian pudo sentir el aire salir de sus pulmones, y gimió.

"Narcissa, suéltalo, vas a matar al niño," llamó una voz profunda. Narcissa soltó su agarre, reticente, y Hadrian tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Nunca había estado tan agradecido con Lucius en toda su vida.

"Lucius. ¿Cómo esta el día de hoy?" Hadrian se dirigió formalmente a la cabeza de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius alzó una ceja, "Realmente espero que no me quieras saludar como lo hiciste con Narcissa."

Hadrian rió y negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no, Señor Malfoy," dijo Hadrian en voz suave.

"¿Ves, Draco? Él es todo un caballero. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Hadrian?" preguntó Narcissa, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Draco. Draco frunció el ceño y se sobó la nuca, acomodándose nuevamente el cabello. Hadrian rodó los ojos al rubio narcisista.

"Presumo que tu padre te ha hablado de los nuevos planes," dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, pretendiendo ver la hora.

"Madre para… para! Estoy bien. Puedes dejarlo, mujer!" Draco gruñó quitando de un manotazo las manos de Narcissa de su capa libre de arrugas. Lucius rodó los ojos y volteó su mirada a un divertido Hadrian.

"Lo ha hecho. Todo esta en orden, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Hadrian, alzando una ceja. Lucius asintió con rigidez y le dio la mano Hadrian antes de darse la vuelta. Hadrian sonrió de medio lado, Lucius Malfoy era tan afectuoso como su propio padre.

"Será mejor que aborden el tren de una vez," dijo Lucius con voz sedosa. Draco sonrió ampliamente y jaló a Hadrian del brazo. Lucius frunció el ceño al obvio entusiasmo de su hijo. Hadrian era mucho mas reservado.

"Cuídense, queridos," susurró Narcissa suavemente. Hadrian asintió y entró al tren. Caminaron por los pasillos tratando de encontrar un compartimiento adecuado. Hadrian no vio a ninguno de sus amigos en alguno, así que continuaron buscando uno que estuviera vacío en el fondo del tren. Al llegar vieron a Destiny ya sentada en uno de los compartimientos con su baúl ya guardado en la parte superior.

Estaba recostada a lo largo de un par de asientos hablando con Daphne Greengrass.

"Veo que estas cómoda," habló en voz alta, sobresaltando efectivamente a ambas chicas. Destiny cayó de su asiento y miró a Hadrian.

"Hola Daphne," saludó Hadrian, dándole un rápido abrazo. Era una chica bonita, y muy inteligente. Hadrian la había conocido gracias a los innumerables bailes y festividades sangre pura que tomaban lugar, con regularidad, en la mansión Malfoy. Se sentó en uno de los asientos junto a Daphne, y Draco se sentó frente a ellos.

Hadrian instantáneamente abrió su baúl y metió el brazo para sacar a Mercury. La serpiente se delizó por su brazo, y se acomodó en sus hombros. Notó con sorpresa que Daphne no se inmutó cuando sacó una serpiente plateada de casi un metro de largo.

" _No me gustan los lugares cerrados."_

 _"_ _Lo siento,"_ se disculpó Harry en voz baja, poniendo su baúl en el compartimento superior.

"Wow Hadrian, ¿cuándo conseguiste esa cosa?" exclamó Draco apuntando a la serpiente. Se inclinó para verla más de cerca, "¿es venenosa?"

Mercury lanzó una mordida hacia el rubio, y éste se hizo para atrás inmediatamente. " _No soy una cosa_." Siseó Mercury.

Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron y Hadrian dijo, "Este es Mecury. Y es muy venenoso."

"¿E-estas seguro de que puedes traerlo?" preguntó Draco, un poco aterrado.

"¿Qué clase de slytherin le tiene miedo a las serpientes?" se burló Daphne.

"Los cobardes, el tipo de Draco Malfoy," respondió una voz. Las cuatros personas voltearon a ver a Blaise Zabini parado en su compartimento. Se presentaba alto y orgulloso con su cabello negro y sus cristalinos ojos azules. Ágilmente colocó su baúl en la parte superior y sacudió su capa.

"Zabini. No pensé que lo fueras a lograr," dijo Hadrian.

"Y aun así, aquí estoy," explotó Blaise sentándose junto a Draco.

"¿Y ahora a ti qué mosca te picó?" preguntó Draco.

"Madre se casó otra vez, y quiere que conozca a su nuevo estúpido marido," bufó Blaise.

"¿Otra vez?" repitió Daphne en tono incrédulo. La Señora Zabini era una señora muy hermosa, incluso a sus 35 años. Se había casado unas siete veces y misteriosamente, cada uno de sus esposos había terminado muerto.

"¿Cuándo crees que lo vaya a matar?" pensó Draco en voz alta.

"Yo diría, ¿noviembre?" adivinó Blaise, soltando una sonrisa. La Señora Zabini siempre se casaba con hombres ricos, y aunque nunca era confirmado, todos en los círculos de la élite de los sangre pura sabía que ella los mataría tiempo después y se quedaría con el dinero.

"Diciembre," corrigió Destiny, habiéndolo visto gracias a sus habilidades de vidente. Todo rieron, y Zabini estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

"Ahí viene el Elegido!" gritó alguien. Hadrian ni siquiera pestañeó y en su lugar volteó a hablar con Daphne.

"Disculpen. Estan en el compartimiento que yo quería," dijo una molesta voz, y Hadrian volteó de mala gana. Curvó los labios con desagrado ante la imagen del regordete Alexander Potter.

Hadrian alzó una ceja y señaló fuera de la cabina. "Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta de que eras ciego y no viste todos los otros compartimentos _vacíos._ "

El Elegido se puso rojo de furia, y todos los espectadores ahogaron un grito. Alexander Potter ajustó sus lentes antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "Qué osadía la tuya, tomar el compartimiento que yo quiero."

"Supongo que sí."

"Jaja. Eso fue muy gracioso," dijo Alexander con sarcasmo. "Pero en serio, se tienen que mover."

"¿Y si no lo hago?" lo desafió Hadrian, parándose de su asiento. Alexander retrocedió un poco.

"Lárgate de _mi_ compartimento, antes de que te hechice," dejó Hadrian salir entre dientes, disfrutando la cara asustada de Potter mientras salía murmurando algo que sonó como "Malvados Slytherin."

Draco estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y Destiny rompió a carcajadas que sonaban casi tan dementes como las de su madre.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," dijo Daphne, inspeccionando sus uñas perfectamente arregladas.

"¿Quién quiere jugar una partida de snap explosivo?" ofreció Blaise, sacando las cartas. Era un juego intenso, y las chicas eran tan competitivas como los chicos. Al final, Hadrian ganó, aunque Destiny quedó muy cerca. Draco tenía una ceja chamuscada, y estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Blaise no podía dejar de reírse de él, por lo que Draco terminó hechizándolo. Daphne rodó los ojos, y arregló sus cejas con un movimiento de varita.

El parloteo se detuvo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se deslizo para abrirse y un chico alto y larguirucho se hizo presente. El chico se ruborizó visiblemente.

"L-lo siento. No sabía que estaba ocupado," tartamudeó el niño antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera," llamó Hadrian, causando que el niño se congelara en su lugar. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom"

"Entonces, ¿eres un sangre pura?" asumió Draco, alzando una ceja. Le habían contado acerca de la familia Longbottom, y como eran ellos la única familia del Lado de la Luz que era sangre pura.

"S-sí. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?" pregunto Neville con precaución.

"Por supuesto que no, ven a sentarte. Mi nombre es Hadrian Riddle. Ellos son Blaise, Draco, Destiny, y Daphne," dijo Hadrian amablemente, y señaló a un lugar libre junto a Blaise.

Neville se veía sorprendido por su extraña amabilidad. Todas las otras cabinas a las que había entrado estaban llenas de niños que se reían de él o lo hechizaban fuera de la puerta. No queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad, Neville se tambaleó hasta el asiento.

"¿Por qué te ves tan nervioso? No mordemos. Pero no puedo prometer nada acerca de Draco," se rió Destiny, y a Neville le sonó como dulces campanillas. Se relajó un poco, pero aún así se movía nerviosamente de vez en cuando. Le dio un vistazo a la plateada serpiente y se estremeció.

"¿Por qué tienes una serpiente?" preguntó, señalando a la serpiente enrollada sobre el brazo de Hadrian. "¿Muerde?"

"No te preocupes, no muerde a no ser que se lo ordene." Hadrian le dio una fugaz sonrisa.

"¿Es venenosa?"

"Muy."

"Pensé que la lista decía que podíamos tener una lechuza, gato, o sapo," dijo Neville.

Blaise se inclinó hacia Neville y le susurró. "Te vamos a dejar saber nuestro pequeño secreto. No le digas a nadie, ¿ok?"

Neville asintió solemnemente. Blaise, dramáticamente, volteó a todos lados para ver si había algún chismoso antes de decir, "A Hadrian no le gusta seguir las reglas."

El compartimento entero estalló en carcajadas, incluido Neville. Estos chicos le caían bien, y lo trataban como si fuera uno mas del grupo.

"Estoy muy emocionado por ir a Hogwarts. Mi abuela siempre decía que yo era un squib, así que cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts fue realmente una sorpresa! Incluso si apenas tengo algo de magia, por lo menos estoy aquí!" exclamó Neville. Draco se tensó y lo volteó a ver.

"¿Tu abuela creía que eras un squib?"

"Sí. No le agrado mucho," dijo Neville luciendo entristecido.

"Bueno, lograste entrar a Hogwarts, eso significa que tienes magia dentro de ti," remarcó Blaise.

Destiny se encontraba observando a Neville con una mirada calculadora. Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron aún más y sonrió cálidamente. "De hecho, tienes mucho poder, sólo que no has aprendido cómo usarlo."

Neville bufó. "Lo dudo mucho, apenas y puedo hacer un poco de magia."

"Uno nunca debe dudar de una vidente, Longbottom," dijo Draco seriamente.

"¿Eres una vidente!?" dijo Neville ahogándo un grito de sopresa. "Wow, eso es increíble!"

"Ella tiene razón. Puedes ser grandioso, si tienes las influencias y amistades adecuadas," insinuó Blaise.

"¿Por qué están siendo tan amables conmigo? Todos los otros niños se rieron de mi y me mandaron lejos." Neville dijo con tristeza.

"¿Necesitamos una razón? Pareces un buen chico, un poco nervioso y asustadizo tal ves. Sólo necesitamos hacerte más duro, y no sabrán qué les pegó," sonrió Daphne.

"No lo sé… no soy bueno para nada," balbuceó Neville. Hadrian le lanzó una oscura mirada.

"Deja de dudar de ti mismo. Eres un gran mago y tienes que creer eso." Hadrian regañó.

Fue en ese momento que Neville Longbottom tuvo una epifanía. Él realmente era un fuerte mago sangre pura, y en el futuro sería todavía mejor. Hadrian Riddle y sus amigos le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de ello a sólo cinco minutos de haberlos conocido. Lo habían sacado de su caparazón, y lo habían tratado como uno de ellos. A partir de ahí, Neville Longbottom supo que sería leal a esas personas sin importar qué. Era hora de dejar de ser ese cobarde y tembloroso niño. Ahora era tiempo de actuar como el poderoso mago que era y mostrarle al mundo que era merecedor de ser llamado amigo de Hadrian Riddle.

Todos notaron el inmenso cambio en la actitud de Neville, ya que se enderezó en su asiento y alisó su capa. Sus manos ya no temblaban, y sus ojos brillaban con fiera determinación.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigos," declaró Hadrian mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

"Ni siquiera me necesitas para confirmar eso," sonrió Destiny, y Neville sonrió ampliamente. No le importaba que todos en el tren los llamaran 'malvados slytherin', no le importaba que todos les tuvieran miedo. Ellos fueron los primeros en darle la bienvenida de manera cálida, lo cual era irónico ya que los slytherin eran conocidos por ser tan fríos como el hielo. Quería ser tan tranquilo y refinado como ellos. Tal vez fueran Slytherin, pero eran sus únicos amigos.

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero todos en el tren dicen que hechizaste a Alexander Potter porque era un mestizo. ¿Es verdad?" preguntó Neville.

Hadrian frunció el ceño. "No. No le hice nada, más que mirarlo. El estúpido salió corriendo por sí solo. Y no tengo nada en contra de los mestizos. Incluso algunos nacidos de muggles son pasables. Sólo no me agrada Potter, y odio a los muggles."

"Pero es el Elegido!" exclamó Neville.

"Dime Neville, ¿por qué es él el Elegido?"

"Porque la profecía dice-"

"¿Hizo algo por lo que merezca ser venerado? ¿No has visto acaso lo estúpido que es?"

"Bueno no, pe-"

"Exacto. Cuando haga algo que valga la pena, tal vez lo respete. Pero hasta entonces, es un desperdicio de espacio, y total basura," siseó Hadrian furioso. Neville lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Cálmate," susurró Destiny. Hadrian comenzó a relajarse lentamente, pero aún podía sentir hervir su sangre.

"No, él tiene razón," dijo Neville quedamente. "La gente que no merece respeto no debería actuar como si tuviera el derecho a recibirlo."

"De acuerdo," dijeron Draco y Blaise al unísono.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Blaise la abrió de mala gana.

"¿Algo del carrito, queridos?" una rechoncha mujer preguntó señalando al carrito repleto de dulces y comida chatarra.

Blaise lanzó una mirada hacia atrás y alzó una ceja.

"Tomaremos un poco de todo," dijo Hadrian firmemente, llevando la mano al interior de su bolsa de dinero. "Ésta corre por mi cuenta."

"No somos pobres, Hadrian," bufó Draco. "No tienes que comprarnos dulces."

Hadrian lo ignoró y le pasó a la señora un puñado de galeones. Ella parecía irritada por el pedido tan grande, pero aun así comenzó a darle a Hadrian los dulces. Puso todo sobre la mesa y cerró la puerta antes de sentarse nuevamente.

"Sólo cállense y coman," ordenó Hadrian al ver que nadie había hecho un movimiento para tomar los dulces. Blaise se encogió de hombros y comenzó a masticar una varita de regaliz.

"Neville, tú también puedes tomar. Eres nuestro amigo ahora," dijo Hadrian. La cara de Neville se transformó en una gigante sonrisa y tomó una rana de chocolate.

"Gracias Hadrian. Y perdón por preguntarte sobre Potter."

Hadrian le quitó importancia y abrió una caja de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

Le dio a Draco una de un color verde a la par que él probaba una naranja-café.

"Puaj. Sabe a pasto!" Draco hizo caras y se limpió la lengua rápidamente.

"Hmm. La mía sabe a pan tostado," dijo Hadrian. "Extraño, pero no completamente malo."

Neville tomó una titubeantemente y de suerte le tocó una con saber a coco. Blaise no tuvo tanta suerte, y terminó comiendo una con sabor a espinacas. Daphne no quiso probarlas por miedo a que le tocara una con un sabor desagradable. En su lugar, ella y Destiny se encargaron de atacar las plumas de azúcar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y una chica entró al compartimento.

"Um, ¿hola?" dijo Neville, ligeramente molesto de que la chica entrara así sin más.

"Oh, lamento haber entrado tan abruptamente."

"Deberías," gruñó Draco. Su brillante sonrisa flaqueó, pero lo ignoró.

"Sólo quería decirles que ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts, asi que tal vez les gustaría ponerse sus capas," explicó la chica. "Pero puedo ver que ya se han cambiado. Me llamó Hermione Granger." Sonrió abiertamente.

Hadrian pudo ver que dos de sus dientes delanteros eran más largos que los otros. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y unos salvajes rizos. Tenía unos ojos sabios y Hadrian tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre esta Hermione Granger.

"Encantado de conocerla, Señorita Granger," habló Hadrian suavemente, tomando su mano. En lugar de estrecharla, la llevó a sus labios y plantó un gentil beso. Hermione pareció aturdida por un momento antes de ruborizarse por completo.

"Yo soy Hadrian Riddle. Esa encantadora dama es Daphne Greengrass, y esos dos son Neville Longbottom y Blaise Zabini. Ella es Destiny Lestrange. Y el rubio estirado de allá es Draco Malfoy. Ellos son mis amigos," presentó Hadrian. Daphne le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano, y Blaise le lanzó un amistoso guiño. Neville sonrió levemente, y Draco la escrudiñó de pies a cabeza.

"Granger. No creo haber escuchado de los Granger," pensó Draco en voz alta, viendo a Hermione esperando una explicación.

"Eso es porque mis padres son muggles. Soy nacida de muggles."

"Encantador," dijo Draco sarcásticamente dándose la vuelta.

"Ignóralo, odia a los muggles y todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo muggle," dijo Hadrian condescendiente, lanzándole una mirada a Draco.

"Qué coincidencia. Yo también odio a los muggles," dijo ella secamente.

"¿En serio? Pero, tú creciste con ellos, ¿cómo es posible que los odies?" preguntó Hadrian con sorpresa. Se preguntó si Hermione había pasado por una experiencia similar a la suya con los Dursley.

"Oh, eso es un historia para otro día," murmuró Hermione, casi con tristeza. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que Draco hablara.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿una sangresucia odiando a los muggles?" arrastró las palabras burlonamente. Sonaba inquietantemente similar a la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Tienes algún problema? Puedo entender si eres unos de esos idiotas amantes de los muggles, pero tengo el derecho a tener mi propia opinión," dijo Hermione altivamente, alzando su nariz en el aire.

"Cómo te atreves! No soy un amante de los muggles, ni un idiota!" siseó Draco.

"Es como si estuvieran compitiendo por ver quién es más arrogante," murmuró Daphne. Hadrian se aguantó la risa.

Hermione miró Draco de pies a cabeza, antes de sonreír de medio lado. "Podrías haberme engañado."

"Tú pequeña-"

Hadrian cubrió la boca de Draco antes de que pudiera decir algo peligrosamente indignante. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y la tensión era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"¿No gustas sentarte, Hermione?" preguntó Hadrian. Draco gruñó audiblemente y rodó los ojos.

"Me encantaría," dijo Hermione, lanzando dagas hacia Draco. Le sonrió dulcemente a Hadrian antes de sentarse junto a él.

"¿En qué casa les gustaría quedar? Yo prefiero Gryffindor; el mismo director estuvo en esa casa. Pero Ravenclaw tampoco estaría mal. Cualquiera menos Slytherin."

Todos en la cabina se voltearon a verla. Draco estaba hirviendo en furia bajo su máscara de pasividad.

"¿Qué hay de malo con Slytherin?" preguntó Daphne, estrechando los ojos.

"Leí que todos los que van a Slytherin se convierten en magos oscuros."

Draco miró a Hermione. Comenzaba a odiar a la sangresucia cada vez más y más.

"No creas todo lo que lees," gruñó. "Resulta que sé que voy a entrar en Slytherin. Es, después de todo, la mejor casa. Sólo aceptan a lo mejor de lo mejor."

Draco miró a Hermione con desdén. "Claramente, Slytherin no va a aceptarte a ti, sangresucia."

"Lo que Draco intenta decir," interrumpió Hadrian antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera iniciar otro argumento. "Es que Slytherin tiende a tener sólo estudiantes sangre pura. No todos son magos oscuros, Hermione. Draco tiene razón, no deberías creer todo lo que lees. Es verdad que muchos se han convertido en magos oscuros, pero fue su decisión. Un mago puede volverse oscuro sin importar la casa en la que esté. No deberías andar por ahí diciendo esas cosas, podrías hacer enojar a alguien."

Hermione asintió con entendimiento. "Lo siento. Es sólo que un niño… creo que su nombre era ¿Weasel? Sí, Weasel dijo que los slytherin era malvados también, asi que supuse que tenía razón."

Blaise rió, "Llamó a Weasley, el Weasel! No me importa tu sangre, eres mi nueva mejor amiga!"

Hermione sonrió. "No puedo creer que haya escuchado lo que dijo. Se veía mas lento que un troll, e incluso tenía tierra en la nariz. Qué inmundo."

"Dímelo a mi. Este tren esta lleno de inmundicias," sonrió Draco de medio lado y vio a Hermione. Hadrian le pateó la espinilla y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Draco rodó los ojos y se hizo para atrás de mala gana.

Hadrian sonrió ampliamente al ver la silueta del castillo a través de la ventana. Por fin había llegado a Hogwarts. Después de tantos años de entrenamiento, Hadrian finalmente iba a mostrarle al mundo lo que podía hacer.

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

 _Mar91_ \- Hola! Sí, a mi también me gusta mucho esa relación, siento que es lo que ha mantenido (y mantendrá) a ambos niños con los pies en la tierra.

 _Andrea_ \- Muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero que esté capítulo también te haya gustado! nos seguimos leyendo.

 _Isis Snape_ \- No tuviste que esperar mucho más! aquí por fin hizo su aparición Hermione :P.

 _Wand_ \- Gracias! me da gusto ver que la historia realmente te esta gustando!... y ya sé, los momentos familiares entre Bella, Hadrian, y Destiny son completamente adorables!

 _Daenerys Black_ \- Hola! creo que últimamente no me he tardado en actualizar :D... pero no puedo prometer que así va a ser todo el tiempo hahaha... por el momento todo va tranquilo, pero dentro de poco empezaré clases nuevamente, y después tengo que escribir tesis! :S... pero como dije en un principio, no temas, no dejaré esta historia a medias!

 _Bellatrix Hale_ \- No esperes más, aquí esta!... ahora a esperar el siguiente ;)

 _Babyday25_ \- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Sí, nuestra querida Luna es parte de los 'malos' hahahaha... y ya apareció tu personaje tan ansiado, dime qué es lo que piensas! :D

 _DylanMcCool_ \- hahaha Gracias por tu review! me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto la historia! si, este Harry es bastante diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, y va a seguir haciendo cosas que nos van a hace cuestionarnos muchas cosas... pero estoy segura de que te va a gustar! Sigue leyendo! :D

* * *

Hemos llegado a Hogwarts! Hermione hizo su aparición (ya sé, algo raro que odie a los muggles, pero hay una historia detrás de eso que soporta esa decisión) y Neville es otro personaje que hace su cambio al lado oscuro! hasta cierto punto, creo. En especial, a mi me gusta que Neville encuentre esa pequeña parte de sí que lo impulsa a creer en sí mismo. Siempre tenemos a un Neville débil, miedoso, tímido; pero aquí te muestran como las personas a tu alrededor pueden hacerte ver una parte de ti que tú mismo no puedes llegar a ver, a veces somos demasiados duros con nosotros mismos (ya sea por lo que los demás dicen de nosotros, o simplemente porque nosotros mismos nos juzgamos demasiado). El punto es que Neville ahora es un niño que ha descubierto que puede ser alguien más, y va a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

 **SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS!... ¿A QUÉ CASA CREEN QUE IRAN NUESTRO QUERIDOS PERSONAJES (Hadrian/Harry, Draco, Hermione, Destiny/Luna, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Ron, y Alexander)? algunos son muy obvios, pero dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios!**

No olviden dejar un review, la autora y traductora (:P) se los agradecemos! nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

ana karen malfoy


	10. Finalmente - Parte II

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola de nuevo! disculpen por la demora, estos días he andado un poco ocupada y pues no había tenido tiempo de terminar con el capítulo! Pero aquí esta, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Muchísimas gracias por su participación en mi pequeño juego hahahaha. Por lo que ví no va a haber muchas sorpresas con respecto a dónde van a quedar nuestros protagonistas, pero bueno... el primer año en Hogwarts ha dado inicio!

También recibí algunos reviews acerca de Luna y su edad... bueno, la verdad es que no le pregunté a la autora (disculpen, lo haré!) pero mientras tanto creo que puedo decirles que es una de las alteraciones del canon, Luna en esta historia tiene la misma edad que Harry y todos los demás.

En fin, sin más por el momento... a leer!

* * *

 **Hogwarts (1 septiembre)**

El tren paró lentamente y Hadrian se levantó, estirando sus músculos. Estaban aquí. Finalmente. Hadrian, Draco, Blaise, y Neville ayudaron a las chicas con sus baúles y Hermione se dirigió a su compartimento a buscar el suyo. Hadrian metió nuevamente a Mercury dentro del baúl.

"¿Vamos?" propuso Hadrian. Salieron del tren, dejando los baúles en el suelo.

"Los de primer año! Los de primer año, por aquí!" un hombre alto agitaba las manos con una linterna. Hadrian comenzó a andar hacia él y los demás lo siguieron. El hombre era más como un gigante, y tenía una gran barba negra como carbón. Hablaba toscamente y dirigía a todos los de primer año a los botes.

"No mas de cuatro por bote!" gritó, trastabillando por todos lados. Destiny se rió del hombre, no había que ser un genio para adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Hadrian, Destiny, Draco, y Daphne se subieron a uno de los botes. Neville y Blaise tomaron uno con Hermione y Terry Boot. Rodaron los ojos al ver a Weasley y Potter chillar de emoción. Cuando se acercaron al castillo, Hadrian hizo todo lo posible por no parecer estar boqueando como un pez. Era enorme, y tan misterioso e hipnotizante que incluso él se sentía atraído por él.

"Mira Hadrian! ¿No es emocionante!? El castillo es hermoso!" exclamó Destiny, viendo hacia arriba en admiración.

"Es impresionante," dijo cortantemente. Daphne le sonrió sabiendo cómo se sentía, pero no dijo nada.

Finalmente llegaron al muelle y Hadrian ayudó a Destiny y Daphne a salir del bote. Entraron al castillo por unas enormes puertas dobles de madera, y los ojos de Hadrian se abrieron con sorpresa.

Era inmenso, _casi_ tan grande como uno de los salones de baile de la mansión Riddle. Las escaleras se movían constantemente y los retratos susurraban entre ellos. Los ojos de Hadrian cayeron en la, demasiado familiar, cara de Lily Potter y trató fuertemente de parecer indiferente ante su presencia.

"Este es el salón de entrada. Y esta es la profesora Lily Potter. Ella esperará con ustedes a la profesora McGonagall." El semi gigante se marchó abruptamente, y la mujer de ojos verdes volteó a ver a los de primer año.

"Hola, yo soy la profesora Potter. Soy la encargada de impartir la clase de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts," habló con voz suave.

Draco dejó salir una risa. "Estudios Muggles, qué inútil."

Alexander Potter giró hacia Draco y lo miró, "Sé quien eres, Malfoy. Mi padre me habló sobre tu familia de mortífagos."

Draco se abalanzó hacia él, pero fue detenido por Blaise y Neville. Tal vez lo que dijo fuera cierto, pero no había razón para decirlo de forma tan degradante.

Hadrian volteó hacia Potter. "No asumas cosas, Potter." Sus ojos destellaron y Alexander se hizo para atrás.

"¿Neville? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué estas con ellos!? Son slytherin malvados! Todos ellos!" un pelirrojo gritó a todo pulmón.

Neville lo miró fríamente. "No insultes a mis amigos. Nunca."

"Tú debes ser un Weasley," concluyó Blaise. "¿Cuál de todos eres?"

"Me llamo Ron!," gruñó enojado.

" _Mi_ padre me dijo que los Weasley son pelirrojos, tienen pecas, y más hijos de los que se puedan permitir," dijo Draco con burla.

"Basta de peleas, niños!" interrumpió Lily Potter. No había escuchado la conversación, sólo las voces subiendo de tono. Dio un vistazo por el lugar y su mirada cayó en Hadrian. Lily abrió enormemente los ojos, y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar a la vez que caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hadrian. Empezó a respirar frenéticamente y sus brazos se abrieron para agarrar al niño.

"¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú? Has regresado! Te he extrañado tanto!" Lily Potter ahogó un gemido, abrazando fuerte a Hadrian como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todos estaban en shock al ver a la profesora Potter aferrarse al alto y misterioso niño de cabellos oscuros.

"Mami! Suelta al niño malo!" gimoteó Alexander Potter jalando a su madre. Hadrian la miró fríamente y se acomodó la capa.

"Ya sé que soy atractivo, pero trata de mantener a tu madre lejos de mi, ¿sí, Potter?" sonrió de medio lado. Alexander frunció el ceño y jaló nuevamente a su madre, tratando de calmar su histeria.

"Harry! Lo siento mucho! Regresa a mi! A tu familia! Te extraño!" gritaba, tratando de agarrar a Hadrian. Lily Potter estaba hiperventilando y llorando a mares.

"Mujer loca," murmuró Neville y jaló a Hadrian fuera del agarre de la profesora. Hadrian sonrió en agradecimiento, pero aun así regresó su mirada a Lily Potter. No sabía cómo lo había reconocido ya que después de la ceremonia de adopción, su físico había cambiado. La mujer seguía sollozando y Hadrian endureció los ojos. Bien. Debía sentirse culpable. Pensó.

"Profesora Potter, contrólese! El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted en su oficina mañana a primera hora," reprendió una severa voz. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a ver una mujer de apariencia estricta, con su cabello plateado sostenido en un apretado chongo en lo alto de su cabeza, y unos anteojos en la punta de la nariz. Usaba un sombrero puntiagudo de bruja, y su mera presencia hizo enmudecer a todos. Mandó fuera a la llorosa Lily, y volteó a ver a los ansiosos nuevos alumnos. Tenía un fuerte acento escocés cuando habló.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall. Ahora, en unos momentos pasarán por estas puertas y se reunirán con sus compañeros, pero antes de tomar asiento, deberán ser sorteados en una de las casas. Éstas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí su casa será como su familia. Sus triunfos, les ganarán puntos. Si rompen alguna regla, perderán puntos. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos obtendrá la Copa de las Casas. Tienen unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Les sugiero usarlos para arreglarse. La Ceremonia de Selección empezará pronto."

Le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Weasley, quien tenía tierra en la nariz. Hadrian alisó su ya perfecto cabello e inmaculada capa. Draco, por el otro lado, estaba preocupado por todo, incluso sus zapatos.

"Escuché que es un examen muy difícil!" alguien susurró audiblemente, y Blaise resopló con diversión.

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca, murmurando todos los hechizos que ya conocía. Volteó hacia Hadrian y dijo, "¿Qué crees que vaya a ser? Un par de estudiantes más grandes me dijeron que tenemos que pelear contra un trol! Me pregunto, qué clase de hechizos us-"

"Te pones un sombrero, y él te manda a una de las casas," la cortó Hadrian.

"Si te pusieran a luchar contra un trol morirías en los primeros segundos," murmuró Draco. "Pensándolo bien…" su atención se desvió para observar a las figuras translucidas volando a su alrededor.

"Fantasmas!" gritó alguien, y Hadrian rodó los ojos. La gente gritaba mientras los fantasmas volaban hacia abajo, paseándose entre los estudiantes.

"Espero que estés en Hufflepuff! Mi vieja casa!" exclamó un fantasma gordo. Blaise soltó una risa disimulada y Destiny hizo como si fuera vomitar.

"Miren! Es Nick Casi Decapitado!" uno de los estudiantes gritó apuntando a uno de los fantasmas que volaba alrededor.

"¿Casi decapitado?" repitió Hermione sin creerlo. "¿Cómo puedes ser casi decapitado?"

El fantasma sonrió ampliamente y movió su cabeza haciendo que ésta se despegara de su cuerpo, pero no completamente. Daphne ahogó un grito e hizo una cara ante el grotesco fantasma.

"Prepárense! La Ceremonia de Selección esta a punto de comenzar!" la profesora McGonagall dijo en tono severo. Movió sus manos y las grandes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor se abrieron.

"Fórmense, en una sola fila!" dijo McGonagall liderando el camino a través del Gran Comedor. Todos ahogaron gritos de sorpresa al ver el techo del comedor con velas flotando y mostrando una noche clara.

"No es real, el techo. Esta encantado. Lo leí en _Historia de Hogwarts_ ," dijo Hermione en tono de sabelotodo.

Hadrian no respondió, y en su lugar trató de mantener una máscara de indiferencia mientras miraba a su alrededor. No era como nada que hubiera visto antes. Hogwarts prácticamente brillaba con magia, y todo era fascinante. Los ojos de todos estaban posados en los nuevos estudiantes, y Hadrian se aseguró de lucir sereno y seguro.

Hadrian notó que Dumbledore lo miraba con curiosidad, y sintió la penetrante luz de Legilimancia en su mente. Apretó los puños, y reforzó sus escudos de Oclumancia. Pudo sentir a Dumbledore ser expulsado, y no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor en el rostro del viejo tonto. Los de primer año se agruparon enfrente del Gran Comedor donde un viejo y usado sombrero se encontraba colocado en un taburete.

"Antes de comenzar, al profesor Dumbledore le gustaría decir unas palabras." La profesora McGonagall anunció.

Hadrian reprimió su ceño mientras el estúpido y tonto, Director Dumbledore, se levantó de su asiento en sus vestimentas rojas y cafés. Daphne hizo una cara de total desaprobación a la decisión de ropa del director, y Draco no hizo el intento de ocultar la mirada de desdén en su cara.

"Tengo unos pocos anuncios de inicio de término que me gustaría comunicar," retumbó la voz de Dumbledore. "Los de primer año, por favor noten que el Bosque Prohibido esta, como su nombre lo dice, prohibido para todos los estudiantes. También, nuestro conserje, el Señor Filch, me ha pedido que les recuerde que el pasillo del tercer piso a la derecha, esta estrictamente prohibido para todos aquellos que no deseen experimentar una muerte dolorosa. Gracias." Se sentó nuevamente y todo los ojos regresaron a McGonagall.

"Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione."

El Sombrero Seleccionador abrió la rasgadura cerca del borde y una ronca y áspera voz salió:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y anunció el primer nombre. "Abbot, Hannah."

Una niña regordeta con rubio cabello en coletas, comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo y se sentó con cuidado en el taburete. McGonagall colocó el sombrero en su cabeza y la chica se movió nerviosa. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que el sombrero anunciara, "Hufflepuff!"

Blaise rió disimuladamente, "Qué desgracia."

La chica camino rápidamente a la mesa que aplaudía en la esquina derecha. Millicent Bulstrode, una chica algo grande con corto y lacio cabello, fue la primera Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione."

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, y murmuró algo en voz baja, tomando constantes bocanadas de aire. Casi corrió hacia el taburete, poniendo el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y el sombrero le habló: _Hmmm. Inteligente… muy inteligente. Ingeniosa, sí. Eres muy ambiciosa, ¿no es así? Slytherin podría ser el lugar para ti… pero no, nunca serás grandiosa en Slytherin. No, debe ser…_

"Ravenclaw!"

Hermione se vía ligeramente decepcionada por no haber quedado en Gryffindor, pero sonrió a la mesa que aplaudía por ella. Hadrian sonrió ampliamente, Hermione era perfecta para Ravenclaw.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Daphne pestañeó y caminó hacia el taburete. Hadrian podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba y como intentaba no mostrarlo. Se alisó el cabello y McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El sombrero se tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero al final la mandó a "Slytherin!"

Daphne, orgullosa, camino rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Sus aplausos eran mucho más reservados que los desagradables vítores de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

"Lestrange, Destiny." McGonagall llamó y su cara palideció un poco. Hadrian podía ver las ruedas girando dentro de su cabeza, conectando a Destiny con su madre.

McGonagall tenía una expresión de amargura en su cara cuando colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de Destiny.

El sombrero estuvo callado, por un pequeño momento, y luego anunció, "Gryffindor!"

Destiny se congeló, y sus ojos se enlazaron con los de Hadrian. Su mirada mostraba pánico y veía a sus amigos casi con ruego. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y por primera vez, la mesa de Gryffindor estuvo callada. Muchos de los alumnos de años más arriba habían reconocido el nombre nada más oírlo, y había frías miradas en sus rostros. McGonagall salió de su sorpresa, y titubeantemente empujo con suavidad a Destiny hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Unos lentos aplausos llenaron el Gran Comedor, y Hadrian vio que uno de los gemelos Weasley se había parado y comenzado a aplaudir. El otro gemelo se paró sólo un segundo después y aplaudió junto con su hermano.

El comedor estaba en silencio, excepto por los vítores y aplausos de los gemelos. Hadrian sonrió; nunca se había sentido tan agradecido con un Weasley en su vida. Vio que Destiny se sentaba en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la mesa, tratando de ignorar todas las duras miradas que estaba recibiendo. Se veía perfectamente en calma, aunque Hadrian sabía que se estaba desmoronando por dentro. Le dio una ultima mirada de comprensión antes de volver la vista a McGonagall.

McGonagall agitó la cabeza, como si tratara de despejar su mente, y llamó al siguiente en la lista.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville caminó con tranquilidad al taburete y se sentó. El sombrero parecía estar muy pensativo: _Interesante. Muy interesante. Leal… sí, tal ves demasiado… pero una insaciable sed de probarse a si mismo… muy bien entonces…_

"Slytherin!"

Neville parecía sorprendido, pero camino titubeante a la mesa de Slytherin. El comedor una vez mas se encontraba en silencio. Algunos de los profesores en la mesa principal ahogaron gritos de sorpresa. El pequeño profesor de Encantamientos incluso se había caído de la silla. Destiny sonrió a sabiendas de que eso iba a pasar, aunque estaba teñida de tristeza y algo de envidia.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Hadrian le dio una palmada en la espalda a Draco, y éste caminó con elegancia al taburete. Se sentó y McGonagall tomó el sombrero. El sombrero no había tocado siquiera el suave cabello rubio del pequeño Malfoy cuando gritó, "Slytherin!"

Draco sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Hadrian intercambió una mirada con Blaise. Como si un Malfoy fuera a pertenecer a otra casa.

"Potter, Alexander."

Hadrian rió ante la imagen del regordete Elegido corriendo al taburete. McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

Después de unos minutos el sombrero frunció el ceño y gritó, "Gryffindor!"

El comedor se llenó con los estridentes vítores de los gryffindor. Pegaban en la mesa con los cubiertos de plata, echaban porras, y gritaban.

"Tenemos a Potter! Tenemos a El Elegido!" cantaban los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Dumbledore sonrió, pero les pidió que guardaran silencio.

"R-Ri-Riddle, Hadrian." La profesora McGonagall tartamudeó. Su cara perdió todo el color, y se veía completamente asustada. Hadrian caminó tranquilamente al taburete y se sentó. Reforzó sus escudos mentales y pudo sentir el sombrero bajar por su cabeza.

 _Debo halagarte por tus casi indestructibles escudos de Oclumancia, pero por favor, bájalos. Todo lo que vea, prometí jamás revelar._

Hadrian bajó los escudos con reticencia, y el sombrero hizo un sonido parecido a un grito ahogado.

 _Vaya, vaya Señor Riddle. ¿O debería decir, Harry Potter? Estaba bajo la impresión de que se encontraba muerto._

"¿Qué bobo pensó que estaba muerto? Puedo asegurarle, estoy bastante vivo. Ahora, ¿podrías pasar a sortearme?" siseó Hadrian en su mente.

 _Muy bien. ¿Eres muy reservado no es así? Hmmm, difícil, muy difícil. Una mente impresionante. Mucho coraje, puedo ver. Valiente y atrevido también._

"Si me mandas a esa estúpida casa llena de idiotas ignorantes te acuchillo con veneno de basilisco y te prendo fuego," Hadrian le advirtió amenazante.

 _Alguien es violento –_ el sombrero soltó una risa – _no te preocupes. Gryffindor, a pesar de que aprecia tus cualidades, no es la casa para ti. Al Lado de la Luz le espera una gran sorpresa, ¿no es así? Esperamos grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter. La única casa a la que perteneces es…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hadrian suspiró con alivio. Hizo su camino a la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco ya le tenía reservado un asiento. Los slytherin aplaudieron modestamente y le dieron la bienvenida a su mesa.

"No tenía ninguna duda," dijo Draco, sonriendo ampliamente. Hadrian sonrió de regreso y volteó para ver a Weasley ser mandado a Gryffindor. Blaise fue el último en ser sorteado, e inevitablemente quedó en Slytherin.

McGonagall enrolló el pergamino nuevamente y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

"Que comience el banquete!" anunció, moviendo las manos. Instantáneamente, comida llenó las mesas. Hadrian no se impresionó ante esto, ya que era una constante en su casa el tener abundantes comidas. Dio un vistazo por el comedor, su mirada cayó en el profesor Quirell. Su padre lo había puesto en Hogwarts por un trabajo en específico, pero Hadrian no sabía qué era. Sus ojos viajaron después a su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Snape parecía casi el mismo, su cabello grasoso cayéndole hasta los hombros. Estaba sentado junto al caótico y borracho semi-gigante, Hagrid. Hadrian casi se suelta a reír al ver la cruda expresión en la cara de Snape. El gigante comía casi tan desagradablemente como Ronald Weasley. Casi. Eso sí, no podía culpar a Weasley. Todos los Gryffindor comían como trogloditas comparados con la perfecta etiqueta con la que se comportaban los Slytherin.

Todos ellos, excepto Destiny. Maldijo en silencio al caer en cuenta de que ya no iba a ser capaz de insultar a los gryffindor. Hadrian observó a Destiny con preocupación. No estaba comiendo, sólo empujaba tristemente la comida alrededor de su plato. Notó que los gryffindor la ignoraban, y el menor de los Weasley incluso se reía de ella. Quería ahorcar al Weasley hasta que estuviera azul.

La atención de Hadrian regresó rápidamente a su mesa. Rió cuando Daphne le dio un golpe a la mano de Blaise antes de que tomara otra tarta de melaza. Tenía una severa mirada en el rostro que le recordó a Narcissa. Hadrian estaba un poco sorprendido de que los dos matones, er- estúpidos 'amigos' de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, hubieran sido sorteados en Hufflepuff. Sólo de pensarlo era gracioso.

Pronto, el banquete terminó, y los prefectos de Slytherin guiaron el camino hacia los dormitorios. Hadrian volteó para decirle adiós a Destiny, pero ya se había marchado.

"Ok, traten de no quedarse atrás. Apúrense." El prefecto de quinto de año, Lucian Boyle, dijo con voz áspera. Él y la chica prefecta, Gemma Farely, guiaron a los de primer año por varias escaleras hasta llegar a la Sala Común.

"Justo aquí, detrás de la pared, esta la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. La contraseña es 'Serpiente'. Cambia cada dos semanas, así que asegúrense de ver el tablero de anuncios para ver la nueva. No traigan a nadie más dentro de nuestra sala común. Ningún alumno de otra casa a entrado a ésta sala, _nunca._ Y tenemos la intención de seguir así," dijo Lucian. Susurró la contraseña, y la larga pared de piedra se abrió.

Todos entraron a la sala común, observando con interés los elegantes alrededores. La habitación era amplia y rectangular, con un techo bajo. Tenía un brillo verdoso, y todos los muebles tenían un aspecto antiguo y lujoso. Hadrian identificó que una de las estatuas valía alrededor de 1000 galeones. El piso era de piedra, y el aire en la habitación era frío. Daphne se frotó los brazos y miró fijamente el extraño fuego verde de la chimenea.

"Nuestra sala común esta debajo del Lago Negro. Le da a la sala un cierto ambiente de misterio. No se asusten si ven al calamar gigante pasar por las ventanas. También, hace bastante frio en invierno, así que les sugiero que aprendan un hechizo de calentamiento corporal," advirtió Gemma.

"Estos son los prefectos de sexto año, Ophelia Ashworth, y Marcus Flint." Lucian señaló a los estudiantes sentados en los elegantes sillones tapizados. Ophelia Ashworth se levantó y saludó a los de primer año con un cálida sonrisa. Era hermosa, con su larga cabellera negra, y penetrantes ojos azules.

"Bienvenidos a Slytherin. Todos están aquí presentes porque el Sombrero Seleccionador vio la astucia, ambición, e ingenio que el mismo Salazar Slytherin deseaba ver en sus estudiantes."

"Tal ves hayan escuchado rumores sobre nuestra casa. Como todos en Slytherin son malos, magos oscuros, o mi favorita, mortífagos en entrenamiento." Marcus Flint dejó salir una risa ahogada, revelando varios dientes chuecos.

"Algunas de ellas puede que sean verdad. La mayoría de ustedes son sangre pura, y algunos de ustedes vienen de familias que son abiertamente partidarias del Lado Oscuro. Pero sepan que no fueron elegidos para Slytherin por sus familias, o su legado. Fueron escogidos para Slytherin porque merecen lo mejor. Todos ustedes tienen el potencial de ser grandes. Todos en Slytherin están aquí por una razón. Incluso si crees lo contrario, guárdatelo para ti mismo," dijo Lucian.

"Uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, Merlín, estuvo en Slytherin! Ahora, prefieren seguir los pasos de Merlín o los de algún idiota gryffindor?" preguntó Gemma retóricamente.

"Los Slytherin se mantienen juntos. Normalmente somos los mas respetados, y los mas temibles estudiantes. Aprovéchense de eso. Tenemos una reputación que mantener sin importar qué, ¿entendido?" Ophelia miró fijamente a los de primer año.

"Hufflepuffs no son los únicos que valoran la lealtad. Slytherins son siempre leales los unos a los otros. Todas las pequeña disputas y argumentos no salen de la sala común. Somos un frente unido. No importa si realmente odian a alguno de sus compañeros de casa; fuera de la sala común, actuarán como si fueran mejores amigos." Flint declaró firmemente.

"Los slytherin se cuidan entre ellos. No somos como los ravenclaw, que se pisan unos a otros para tener la mejor calificación. Nosotros somos hermanos, hermanas, una gran familia feliz," se burló Gemma.

"Una vez que te has convertido en slytherin, eres automáticamente de la élite. Estar en Slytherin tiene sus ventajas. Nuestro fantasma, el Barón Sanguinario, puede parecer aterrador, pero es el único que puede controlar a Peeves, el poltergeist. Es por eso que Peeves nunca molesta a los slytherin. Sólo nunca le pregunten al Barón cómo o por qué tiene tanta sangre en su ropa, lo detesta," explicó Lucian.

"Nuestros dormitorios son por mucho, los mejores de todas las casas. Todas las otras casas tienen cuartos compartidos, pero en Slytherin, cada uno tiene derecho a su propia habitación. Las habitaciones de los niños de primer año están conectadas una a la otra. Lo mismo con las de las niñas. Slytherin es también la única casa en la que los dormitorios de los niños y niñas no están separados. Confiamos en que serán maduros y respetaran la privacidad de los demás. No abusen de este privilegio, de otra manera, nos será revocado." Ophelia frunció el ceño.

"Nuestro Jefe de Casa es el profesor Severus Snape. Él enseña pociones, y espera perfección en todo. ¿Un consejo? Lean un libro antes de entrar a su clase y estudien mucho. Pociones es muy difícil," dijo Flint.

"Bien dicho, Flint," una suave voz habló y todos se dieron la vuelta. Severus Snape se encontraba parado rígidamente, y observaba duramente a los de primer año.

"Cada mañana se reportarán en el Gran Comedor a las 8 am para desayunar. Soy consciente de que las clases empiezan a las 9, pero queremos evitar todo el caos. Fines de semana no son una excepción," regañó Severus. La mano alzada de alguien se bajó, y Snape continuó.

"Siempre estarán a tiempo en sus clases. Socializar con amigos puede esperar para la noche. Hablando de clases, deberán siempre tener calificaciones por arriba del promedio. Si se están quedando atrás, pidan ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros o a los estudiantes mayores. Ellos estarán contentos de ayudar, ¿no es así?" vio a los prefectos y éstos asintieron vigorosamente.

"No quiero escuchar a Minerva o a Flitwick quejarse de ustedes durante las juntas de maestros. Compórtense maduramente, y no hagan estúpidas, precipitadas, decisiones Gryffindor. Piensen antes de actuar. Por si no lo han notado, nuestra mesa es la más sofisticada de todas."

"El toque de queda es a las 9 de la noche para estudiantes menores al cuarto año. Esto significa que deben estar en la sala común. No me importa si se van a dormir o se quedan despiertos toda la noche. Solo asegúrense de verse presentables en la mañana. La apariencia juega un papel muy importante en Slytherin. Siempre luzcan su mejor faceta, no importa si asisten a una clase o a cenar. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron y Snape se dio la vuelta para marcharse. "Sé que están cansados, así que dejaré que los prefectos terminen. Buenas noches."

Los prefectos voltearon hacia los de primer año. "Una vez más, bienvenidos a Slytherin. Están destinados a la grandeza. Jueguen bien sus cartas y un día serán admirados, temidos, y altamente respetados." Dijeron en unísono.

Los de primer año aplaudieron, y los prefectos los llevaron a sus cuartos. Cada cuarto tenía una puerta negra con una placa de plata que leía el nombre de uno de los estudiantes. Hadrian encontró la suya y se dio cuenta de que estaba entre la de Draco y la de Daphne. Se deslizo dentro de la habitación y sonrió ante la magnificencia de la misma. Era bastante grande para ser un dormitorio. Había una antigua cama de cuatro postes con cortinas verdes de seda. La colcha era pura seda negra, bordada con hilos de plata. Le recordaba a su habitación en la mansión. Había varios estandartes colgando de las paredes, y faroles de plata flotantes que iluminaban la habitación. También había una chimenea de plata, con las llamas verdes de Slytherin. Hadrian dejó cuidadosamente su varita en la mesa, y desempacó su baúl. Lanzó un hechizo para acomodar todas sus ropas en el, expertamente tallado, armario negro. Mercury se deslizó fuera del baúl y le siseó furiosamente a Hadrian.

" _No aprecio estar encerrada en espacios tan reducidos por horas!"_

 _"_ _Lo siento, pero no era como que te podía llevar al banquete,"_ protestó Hadrian. Volteó hacia la puerta y decidió que su habitación necesitaba protección extra. Hadrian murmuró unas runas antiguas que el Sr. Nott le había enseñado. Runas Antiguas era lo único en lo que ese imbécil era bueno. Sonrió con triunfo al ver la guarda verde pálido brillar en su puerta.

"¿ _Qué hay de la guarda de magia pársel que leíste?"_ sugirió Mercury.

No perdía nada con intentarlo. Hadrian susurró un par de hechizos en pársel, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que no pasó nada.

 _"_ _Te falta algo,"_ insinuó Mercury.

Hadrian suspiró, ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado la principal fuente de magia? Tomó su varita y transfiguró un cuchillo. Se maravilló ante la perfecta daga de plata, e hizo un corte en su palma. No hubo ninguna reacción de su parte. Después, se volteó hacia Mercury y le ofreció su palma sangrante.

" _¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?"_

 _"_ _Supongo que moriré."_ Hadrian se encogió de hombros. Mercury siseó en molestia.

" _No hables así. ¿No estas ni un poco asustado de la muerte?"_

Hadrian estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran hielo. _"No."_

Ofreció nuevamente su palma y Mercury, indecisa, pasó su lengua por la herida. Tan rápido como, pues una serpiente, Mercury encajó sus colmillos en el corte, inyectando su mortal veneno. Hadrian tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, tratando de ignorar el ardor que subía con rapidez por su brazo.

Comenzó a susurrar en pársel, tomando trabajosos respiros entre el rápido cántico. Podía sentir el dolor ir desvaneciendo poco a poco, y la guarda rojo sangre volverse más fuerte. Una vez que el dolor hubo terminado, y la herida se hubo curado por sí sola, Hadrian colapsó exhausto en su cama. No era tan cómoda como la de su casa, pero serviría. Cerró los ojos, cayendo en la oscuridad.

Hadrian cayó rápidamente dormido, con el sonido sereno de pequeñas olas chocando contra su ventana, y los tranquilizantes sonidos del crujir del fuego en su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**_

 _Aryl23_ \- Hadrian tiene mucho que mostrar al mundo mágico, esto apenas esta comenzando! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

 _Guest_ \- Lamento decepcionarte! pero bueno, casi todo quedaron dónde querías ;D

 _Susy kstorena_ \- El siguiente capítulo nos va a mostrar un poco más sobre la vida de Hadrian en Slytherin y cómo será su vida en Hogwarts, apenas estamos empezando esto así que no quieran apresurarlo hahahaha.

 _Mar91_ \- Muchas gracias por tu review Mar! Me da gusto que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que sigas apoyándola :D

 _Isis Snape_ \- Si, este Draco odioso lo vamos a tener por mucho tiempo *SPOILER ALERT* incluso en la parte que apenas esta escribiendo LoveMyRomance, Draco sigue siendo insoportable... así que sí, todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer. Bueno, casi todos quedaron en Slytherin! hahahah pero no, no podríamos mandar Alexander a Hufflepuff, me temo que lo necesitamos en Gryffindor para que la historia siga su curso... y Hermione, bueno, es prácticamente una Ravenclaw andante hahahaha.

 _SALESIA_ \- Hola! creo que a ti no te había visto por aquí! bienvenida!... Si bueno, los sentimientos de Harry con respecto a su familia estan muy arraigados, los odia prácticamente, y creo que muchos estan de acuerdo con ello. Voldemort y Bella han sido mejores figuras paternas de lo que fueron Lily o James, así que bueno, este es un Harry como no lo hemos visto antes... creo.

Los padres de Luna, por lo que tengo entendido, son magos. Simplemente no querían que su hija cayera en manos del Lado Oscuro, o si quiera compartir sus dones con el resto del mundo. Por lo que sé, Luna era una niña que sólo era medianamente querida por su madre... creo que sus padres sólo la estimaban por sus poderes y el provecho que podían sacar de ellos y no por ella misma. ¿Si me doy a entender?... es por eso que cuando llegan y mata a su mamá ella decide no poner resistencia e irse con Voldemort. Además de que creo que ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar (hasta cierto punto) y sabía que con ellos iba a tener una mejor vida... pero no sé... o no me acuerdo... hay muchas cosas que se me han olvidado con el tiempo y que cuando estoy traduciendo, recuerdo.

Bueno, la historia de Hermione es algo complicada, pero sí, en algunos capítulos más sabremos qué pasó con Hermione y por qué odia tanto a los muggles. Lamento que no haya quedado en Slytherin! aunque me guste la idea, creo que Hermione siempre será más Ravenclaw que Slytherin hahaha (además de que esa fue la decisión de la escritora hahaha)... y si Dramione por siempre!... aunque te advierto... falta mucho para que podamos ver una verdadera interacción entre estos personajes sin que haya malos entendidos en el medio o malas palabras hahaha.

Creo que todos estamos esperando el momento en que todo salga a la luz y Hadrian revele que en realidad es Harry Potter y El Elegido... pero de nuevo, creo que falta bastante tiempo para eso hahaha

Muchas gracias por tu largo review! siempre da gusto ver que los lectores nos den sus puntos de vista... y bueno, estaré esperando tu review para este capítulo!

 _Babyday25_ \- Neville es todo un personaje! es triste que luego no lo tomemos en cuenta por toda esta idea que tenemos de él como débil y miedoso. Pero bueno, aquí ha sufrido un cambio, y a pesar de que sigue siendo hasta cierto punto... mmm cómo decirlo... precavido?... sí, creo que esa es la palabra, podemos decir que se siente más seguro de sí mismo y de lo que puede lograr. Hermione... es Hermione hahaha pero en el siguiente veremos también cómo los consejos de su amigo serpiente le pueden ayudar a cambiar su forma de ser.

Perdona que no actualicé tan pronto! pero me temo que así sera de ahora en adelante hahahaha

* * *

Ok! nuevamente perdón por el retraso!... ya no pude checarlo por última vez así que espero que no tenga muchos errores :s... pero si sí, diganme! hahaha

Ya sabemos dónde esta cada uno y sorpresa... Destiny quedó en Gryffindor... déjenme decirles desde ahora que su vida en esa casa no va a ser nada fácil, pero es parte de la historia y todo tiene una razón de ser!... Enfin, no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

ana karen malfoy


	11. Tiempo de Brillar

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola! he regresado con un nuevo capítulo! Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza pero la semana pasada comencé con mi penúltimo semestre de maestría y estuve en Londres yendo de un lado para otro, hasta hoy me pude dar un poco de tiempo para actualizar la historia (y sólo porque tenía ya traducido el capítulo desde antes, sólo faltaba revisarlo y subirlo hahaha sino habrían tenido que esperar aun mas!). En fin, como les comenté ya comenzaron mis clases y eso significa menos tiempo, ademas de que tengo que empezar a leer e investigar para mi tesis, cosa que también consume mucho tiempo, pero recuerden que dije que no iba a abandonar la historia! y eso pretendo, así que no temáis! :P

Bueno, entre otras cosas: Destiny quedó en Gryffindor, yo sé que es triste pero así es la vida, sabremos más sobre eso en este capítulo. Lily y James se enterarán del destino cruel de su abandonado hijo!... Y Hadrian no se dejará amedrentar por nadie. Así que ya los dejaré de aburrir con tanto parloteo, lean, y nos vemos al final!

 _P.S. Se supone que iba a subir el capitulo ayer, y estaba muy segura de haberlo hecho! De hecho me desperté hoy y dije bueno, voy a checar si me han llegado reviews, y al no ver nada me sorprendí!... luego me di cuenta de que sólo había pensado en subirlo pero en realidad nunca lo había hecho hahahaha ustedes disculparán! :P_

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Slytherin (2 septiembre)**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y Hadrian gruñó somnoliento.

"Despierta, Hadrian! Tenemos clases!" gritó Draco. Se escuchó el movimiento del pomo de la puerta y Hadrian se levantó de un salto. Hizo a un lado las sábanas de seda, y bostezó tallándose los ojos.

"No entres, a no ser que quieras morir," advirtió. Draco murmuró algo y abrió la puerta. Ya se encontraba completamente vestido, y con el cabello engominado hacia atrás. Su capa portaba el escudo de Slytherin, y su corbata estaba perfectamente hecha.

"Deja de ser tan dramático y vístete."

"Lo digo en serio. Mira, toma esa planta y lánzala al interior del cuarto," dijo Hadrian, señalando la planta que estaba fuera de su habitación. Draco rodó los ojos pero la tomó y aventó dentro del cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver que la planta explotaba en llamas y se convertía en cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

"Destruye toda cosa viviente que entre a mi cuarto sin permiso," explicó Harry. "Es una guarda de sangre con magia pársel."

Draco sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, "Sólo tú activarías una destructiva protección de sangre en tu cuarto. No creo que ni los alumnos de séptimo año tengan este tipo de protecciones en sus habitaciones."

"Es sólo por precaución!" protestó Hadrian.

"Como sea. Vístete! Tenemos que reportarnos en el Gran Comedor en media hora."

Hadrian suspiró y rodó fuera de la cama. Sus pies tocaron el frío piso de madre e hizo una mueca. Se tambaleó hasta el baño y fue hacia el lavabo de mármol. El baño era grande, pero no tanto como el de su casa. Se echó agua fría en la cara y cepilló sus dientes. Se sonrió a si mismo en el espejo. No era ni la quinta parte de vanidoso como lo era Draco, pero Hadrian sabía que era atractivo. La apariencia física no era algo que le importara mucho, pero apreciaba la suya.

Hadrian tomó una rápida ducha, y se lanzó un hechizo para secarse el pelo. Lo cepilló perfectamente y luego lo revolvió un poco. Sonrió al ver su uniforme con el escudo de Slytherin. Se puso la clásica camisa blanca de botones, el obligatorio chaleco gris, y pantalones igualmente grises. Por último se colocó la capa, y la encantó para que picara menos contra su piel. Se puso sus caros zapatos y con rapidez ató las cintas. La tradicional corbata verde y plata de slytherin descansaba sobre su cama, la tomó y la colocó alrededor de su cuello. Envolvió una de las puntas sobre la otra e intentó hacer un nudo con ella, pero quedó confuso cuando vio que se parecía más a un nudo arrugado. Sintió una punzada de tristeza, usualmente Narcissa o Destiny hacían sus corbatas, pero ahora, ninguna de ellas estaba ahí.

Tragó tristemente cuando pensó en Destiny. Se preguntaba cómo estaba lidiando con todo en Gryffindor. Probablemente sus compañeros actuaban como si no existiera. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ella siendo una gryffindor, pero por lo menos no era Hufflepuff. Hadrian alejó sus pensamientos, pensando en hablar con ella más tarde.

Aún no sabía qué clases tenía en la mañana ya que todavía no recibía su horario. Hadrian tomó su varita y escaneó la habitación para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nada. Satisfecho, abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola con su varita. Camino tranquilamente hasta la sala común y se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo.

"Hemos estado esperando años!" se quejó Blaise al ver a Hadrian. Hadrian rodó los ojos y se sentó en el suave sofá verde.

"Hadrian!" gritó una suave voz. Hadrian miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada desaprobatoria de Daphne.

"¿Qué?" contestó con irritación. Esta de más decir que Hadrian no era una persona que amara las mañanas. Como muchos slytherin, era hijo de la noche, cuando la oscuridad tomaba control.

"Tu corbata!" contestó ella con un tono ácido, alzándolo de su cómodo lugar en el sillón. Murmuró algo inentendible y rehízo su pobre excusa de nudo. Después de quedar satisfecha, le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza.

"Tu zapato derecho esta desatado," dijo Daphne apuntando al zapato en cuestión. "Supongo que por lo menos sabes cómo atarte los zapatos."

Hadrian hizo una cara, pero se inclinó y ató su zapato. Draco le sonreía burlón y Neville se veía incómodo.

"Vámonos antes de que Snape nos grite," dijo Neville algo impaciente. Hadrian y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír.

"No te preocupes, Severus no se enojará."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, para empezar, es mi padrino," explicó Draco.

"Y no querría hacer enojar a mi padre," añadió Hadrian.

"¿No dijo Draco que eras huérfano?" preguntó Neville alzando una ceja. Hadrian se vio desconcertado por un segundo, un error que sería indetectable para cualquiera… excepto un slytherin. Neville definitivamente lo notó, y sus sospechas tomaron más peso.

"¿Dije 'padre' otra vez? A veces me refiero al papá de Draco como el mío. He conocido a los Malfoy desde siempre," mintió Hadrian sin problema. Pero aun así no convenció a Neville, quien aún se veía escéptico.

"Te diré la verdad cuando sea el momento correcto. No estamos en privado, y me gustaría que mantuvieras esta conversación para ti mismo," siseó Harry tan bajo que sólo Neville pudo escucharlo. Neville vio las caras curiosas de la sala común y asintió.

El grupo camino fuera de la sala común y hacia los corredores de Hogwarts. Hadrian notó que no mucha gente andaba por el castillo tan temprano. Era sereno, y bastante tranquilo sin todo el ruido de los estudiantes yendo de un lado a otro. Hadrian empujó las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor y entró seguido de sus amigos. Cruzó mirada con el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape y éste asintió rígidamente, reconociendo su presencia. Hadrian notó que toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía, excepto por Destiny Lestrange. Estaba sentada sola, mordiendo tristemente su pan tostado. La copa de jugo de calabaza junto a ella, se encontraba intacta.

Hadrian cambió de dirección inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor. Destiny casi se ahoga cuando vio a Hadrian deslizarse junto a ella, y tomó la servilleta para limpiarse, con delicadeza, las comisuras de la boca.

"¿Sí?" preguntó con una cara de confusión.

"Buenos días. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche en Gryffindor?"

"¿Por qué me sigues hablando? Tú odias a los gryffindor," dijo Destiny volteando la cabeza. Hadrian rió y tiró de uno de sus rizos juguetonamente.

"¿Realmente pensabas que te iba a ignorar porque quedaste en Gryffindor?"

"Bueno… sí."

"Lástima. No puedes deshacerte de mi tan rápido," sonrió ampliamente. "Destiny, eres mi hermana. No voy a odiarte si eres una gryffindor. Además, eres sólo una gryffindor en Hogwarts. Cuando salgamos, volverás a ser la hija perfecta de Bella," recalcó Hadrian.

"Mamá," dijo Destiny, su cara palideciendo. Su cara se llenó de vergüenza, y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. "Me va a odiar."

"Tranquilízate," dijo en un tono apaciguante, palmeando su espalda. "Bella te ama sin importar que. ¿Recuerdas? Eres su pequeño ángel oscuro," soltó una risa ante el apodo que Bellatrix usaba para referirse a Destiny.

"Aún así va a estar enojada. Lo he visto," murmuró Destiny con tristeza.

"Hablando de tú viendo cosas, ¿cómo es que no viste que el sombrero te iba a poner en Gryffindor? ¿No trataste de cambiarlo?" preguntó Hadrian, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Tu padre me pidió que fuera a Gryffindor," respondió Destiny viendo a la mesa de caoba.

"¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué?"

"Dijo que atraería menos atención si estaba en Gryffindor. Además, así podía mantener un ojo en Potter y otros miembros de la Orden," susurró suavemente, después de asegurarse que nadie estaba escuchando.

"Entonces, ¿eres una espía?"

Destiny asintió y tomó un sorbo de su jugo. "¿Qué tal Slytherin?"

"Lo mejor," respondió Hadrian descaradamente. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor antes de tomar un tono serio. "¿Qué tal te tratan esos gryffindorks?"

Destiny tomó su tenedor y lo clavó con fuerza en su desayuno. Sus nudillos se encontraban blancos por la fuerza con la que sostenía el tenedor.

"Me llaman mortífaga, e insultaron a Bella muchas veces. Una de la niñas incluso puso una rata debajo de mi almohada," dijo Destiny con voz temblorosa, pero su cara estaba vacía de toda emoción.

"Esos bastardos," gruñó Hadrian y se puso de pie abruptamente. Ni siquiera la conocían, y aun así actuaban como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. No importaba que probablemente fuera a convertirse en una de las mortífagas de su padre. Seguía siendo un ser humano. Y nadie merecía ser tratado de esa manera por un simple y tonto prejuicio. ¿Y una rata? Ella estaba en su propia casa, por Merlín! ¿Por qué le harían eso?

Destiny alzó la mano y lo jaló de regreso a su asiento con fuerza. "Para. Estas haciendo una escena. Además, no todos son tan malos."

Hadrian le dio una mirada de escepticismo.

"Es en serio. Los dos Weasley mayores, Fred y George. No son malos. Prometieron ayudarme a vengarme de esas horribles niñas. Y tienen bromas bastante graciosas," insistió Destiny.

"¿Llamas por su nombre a los Weasley?" Hadrian la vio horrorizado.

"Basta! Ya te dije que se portan bien conmigo. Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que son slytherins disfrazados de leones."

"Ningún slytherin usaría un disfraz de león," murmuró Hadrian

Destiny le pegó en el brazo. "Sabes lo que intento decir. Además, parecen mucho más _oscuros_ que ningún otro Weasley.

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "¿Me estas diciendo que dos de los Weasley parecen un poco tenebrosos a tus ojos?" tenía una mirada de diversión en su rostro con la simple idea de un Weasley oscuro.

"No," dijo Destiny, sus ojos desviándose al grupo de gryffindors que entraban al Gran Comedor. "Estoy diciendo que son distintos a los otros Weasels. Sus cerebros son más maliciosos que los del resto."

* * *

 **Oficina del Director (2 septiembre)**

Dumbledore se reclinó en su silla y tomó un hondo respiro. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus, usualmente brillantes, ojos se encontraban apagados. Llevó su mirada la pequeña figura de la mujer pelirroja sentada frente a él.

"¿Quería verme profesor?"

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Lily abrió la boca pero su voz se vio cortada al ver que las llamas verdes de la chimenea se prendían y la figura de su esposo salía de ahí. James Potter sacudió el polvo de su capa y el hollín que se encontraba en su rebelde cabello. Ambos Potter se veían sorprendidos de la presencia del otro. James abrazó a su esposa, inclinándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse lánguidamente en la silla junto a ella.

"¿Dulce de limón?" ofreció Dumbledore, deslizando un cuenco repleto de dulces amarillos hacia la pareja. James tomó unos cuantos casi de inmediato, pero Lily rechazó la oferta educadamente.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿y por qué esta James aquí?" preguntó Lily sin rodeos.

"Es acerca de la crisis nerviosa que tuviste ayer en la noche al ver a Hadrian Riddle," explicó Dumbledore.

Lily se paró abruptamente y estrelló las manos contra el escritorio. "Ese era Harry. Mi Harry. Harry Potter."

James se tensó, "¿Harry regresó?" se movía nerviosamente en su silla.

"No. No esta de regreso," dijo Dumbledore.

"Sí lo esta! Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!" contraatacó Lily.

James puso una mano en el brazo de su esposa para tranquilizarla. "Cariño, Albus ha de estar en lo correcto. Tal vez viste a un niño que se parecía a Harry, pero no creo que haya sido él."

Lily quitó la mano de James de su brazo, ignorando la mirada dolida en la cara de su esposo. "Él esta de regreso! Lo sé!"

"Lily, Harry Potter no ha venido a Hogwarts. Y nunca lo hará!" insistió Dumbledore firmemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "y nunca lo hará?"

Dumbledore se paralizó e involuntariamente su mirada se desvió al libro escondido en la estantería.

"¿Quieres decir que fue a otra escuela de magia?" preguntó James.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, escaneando la cara del director. "Albus, ¿dónde esta mi hijo?"

Dumbledore palideció. Este era el momento que había temido por tanto tiempo. Había esperado nunca tener que revelarlo, pero era sólo una ilusión.

"Harry Potter nunca asistirá a Hogwarts o a ninguna otra escuela de magia."

"¿Estas diciendo que es un squib?" interrumpió James con una mirada de confusión en la cara.

"Déjalo terminar, James!" regañó Lily, viendo impaciente al director.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad. "Harry James Potter esta muerto."

Un pesado silencio cayó en todos los rincones de la habitación. Lily parecía haber dejado de respirar, e incluso el alegre fénix había parado su bello canto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con muerto?" preguntó Lily en tono glacial. James hizo una mueca al escuchar el duro tono en la voz de su esposa y se encogió en su lugar.

"Ya no esta vivo. Se fue."

"¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?" explotó Lily, causando que la planta cerca de ella se envolviera en llamas.

"¿Desde cuando sabes?" preguntó James con cautela.

Dumbledore pareció removerse nerviosamente en su lugar y hundirse más en su silla. "Casi cinco años."

"¿Y no nos dijiste? ¿Por qué diablos nos lo escondiste?! ¿No se te ocurrió que sería algo que queríamos saber?" gritó Lily encolerizada.

"Cinco años…" James contuvo la respiración. "Eso fue cuando lo dejamos con la hermana de Lily."

"Sabía que era una mala idea. Petunia no aprecia ningún tipo de magia. ¿Cómo fue que confié en esa desagradable y horrible mujer para cuidar de mi Harry?!" dijo Lily sin poder contener las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" preguntó James, pero supo la respuesta tan pronto como la pregunta salió de su boca.

"Porque nuestra única esperanza de vencer al Señor Oscuro es Alexander. Y él merece-"

"Toda nuestra atención," terminó James. Entendía las razones por las que el director había guardado el secreto, y para ser sinceros, lo agradecía. Sabía que las cosas hubieran avanzado mucho más lento si Lily hubiera estado triste y lamentando la muerte de Harry durante el entrenamiento.

"No importa! Debiste habernos dicho! Merecíamos saberlo!" estalló Lily.

"Lily, cálm-" comenzó a decir James.

"No me digas que me calme! Tráelo de regreso, Albus!" hipeó Lily, apuntando peligrosamente el dedo al culpable director. "Tráelo de regreso!"

Se desmoronó en su silla, su pequeña figura temblando por los fuertes sollozos. James frotaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, pero era en vano.

"¿Cómo murió? ¿Tan siquiera sabes dónde esta enterrado?" preguntó ahogadamente Lily a través de las pesadas lágrimas.

El semblante de Dumbledore se ensombreció aún más y negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez sigue vivo," sugirió James esperanzado.

"Esta muerto, James! Esta muerto! Mi bebé se fue! Y todo es mi culpa!"

James se ajustó el cuello de la camisa con nerviosismo. "Creo que deberíamos irnos, Albus. ¿Esta bien si Lily toma un tiempo fuera de clases?"

"Por supuesto, James. Todo el tiempo que necesiten."

* * *

 **Aula de Transformaciones (2 septiembre)**

"Estúpido Dumbledore y estúpida unidad de casas," murmuraba Blaise mientras su pluma se movía sobre el pergamino. Hadrian reprimió una risa y trató de contener el brillo de diversión en sus ojos cuando el gato gris volteó a verlo. Todos habían soltado quejas cuando les entregaron los horarios durante el desayuno. Ese día tenían Transformaciones con Gryffindor, y doble clase de pociones con Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

En Transformaciones, se encontraban copiando notas para transformar un cerillo en una aguja. McGonagall sugirió que los que terminaran de hacer notas podían comenzar a practicar el hechizo. Hadrian rodó los ojos ante la fácil tarea; podía hacerlo hasta dormido. Lamentablemente, su padre le había prohibido presumir su poder, asi que por lo menos tenía que _actuar_ como si lo estuviera intentando.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Potter y la Comadreja entraron corriendo. Sus respiraciones estaban ajetreadas y les faltaba el aliento para el momento en que llegaron a los asientos libres en el fondo de la clase.

"Gracia a Merlín que McGonagall no está aquí! ¿Te imaginas su cara si nos hubiera visto llegar tarde?" Weasley suspiró con alivio. Hadrian casi suelta una risa divertida. Los bigotes del gato se crisparon y saltó de la mesa. En unos segundos, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba de pie en el lugar donde antes había estado el gato. Hadrian no pudo contener por más tiempo la risa al ver como la Comadreja se ponía blanco como papel. McGonagall incluso los amenazó con convertirlos en un reloj y un mapa si se les ocurría volver a llegar tarde. 'Nota mental,' pensó Hadrian, 'Nunca llegar tarde a clase.'

Terminó con sus notas y ordenadamente empacó su pluma y tintero. Pasó las páginas del libro de transformaciones, memorizando algunos hechizos que le podrían servir después. Estaba tan ensimismado en el libro que no notó a la profesora McGonagall sino hasta que ésta cerró el libro frente a él con fuerza.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntó con severidad. "¿Por qué no esta tomando notas o practicando el hechizo?"

"Ya terminé con las notas," contestó Hadrian. Le lanzó una mirada a Potter cuando este tuvo la audacia de reírse.

"Entonces intente el hechizo!" dijo McGonagall con un deje de exasperación en la voz.

"Ya sé cómo hacerlo," dijo Hadrian impaciente, tratando de tomar nuevamente su libro.

"Muy bien, entonces supongo que no le importara mostrarlo delante de toda la clase, ¿o sí?" McGonagall alzó una ceja. "Clase, observen al Sr. Riddle transfigurar el cerillo."

Todos los ojos estaban sobre él mientras se paraba de su lugar y caminaba al frente del salón. Tenía un aire de seguridad que todos admiraban. Le lanzó un guiño a Destiny y sacó su varita. Al diablo con las órdenes de su padre. Hadrian le enseñaría lo poderoso que era.

Murmuró el hechizo con claridad y agitó su varita. Hubo varios jadeos cuando el cerillo se transformó en una perfecta y puntiaguda aguja de plata. Hadrian regresó a su asiento con un aire de suficiencia, tomando su libro de las manos de McGonagall. Los slytherin aplaudieron fuertemente y Potter y Weasley fruncieron el ceño.

Minerva McGonagall apretó los labios, a su pesar, sintió crecer su respeto hacia el pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros e impactantes ojos verdes. "Diez puntos para Slytherin," murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

* * *

 **Aula de Pociones (2 septiembre)**

Después de la comida, los slytherin tenían pociones con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Draco esperaba con ansias la clase, pues era bien sabido que el profesor Snape detestaba a los gryffindor. Las mazmorras eran frías, y algo lúgubres. Hadrian decidió sentarse junto a Hermione, y se encontraban instalando sus calderos.

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe, y el profesor Snape caminó enérgicamente dentro del aula. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en su magnificente capa ondulante. Hadrian se preguntó si usaba algún tipo de hechizo para lograr ese efecto. Los ojos del profesor de pociones estaban tan oscuros como siempre, y se entrecerraron al recorrer el salón.

"Nadie agitará sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase," dijo en una suave voz que mandó escalofríos a todos los presentes.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el exacto arte de hacer pociones," comenzó a decir lentamente. Hablaba en un tono de voz bajo, por lo que todos se tenían que inclinar hacia delante para escuchar todo lo que decía.

"No espero que realmente entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos," hizo una pausa.

"Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, e incluso poner un alto a la muerte… si son más que el montón de cabezas huecas a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar."

"Potter!" dijo Snape súbitamente. "¿Qué obtengo si agrego polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?" La mano de Hermione se alzó rápidamente pero Snape la ignoró.

Potter enrojeció de vergüenza. "No sé."

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón. "Claramente, la fama no lo es todo," arrastró las palabras.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Qué es un bezoar?" Hermione agitaba la mano en el aire tan alto como podía.

"No sé, señor," balbuceó Potter.

Snape le lanzó una mirada glacial a Hermione. "Siéntese!" gritó.

"Parece que no abriste un libro antes de venir, eh, Potter."

Alexander Potter veía fijamente su escritorio, tratando de no ver al grasiento profesor de pociones a los ojos. Estaba casi temblando de miedo.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre anapelo y luparia?"

"Dije que no sé, okay!" bufó Alexander. "¿Por qué no le pregunta a Granger? Parece que sabe la respuesta." Con esto varios alumnos rieron y Hermione se encogió en su asiento.

Snape no estaba nada contento, para nada. "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no hacer el esfuerzo de estudiar con antelación." Hizo una pausa antes de sonreír maliciosamente. "Y otros diez puntos menos por su descaro, Sr. Potter."

"Riddle, ¿podría decirle a Potter qué pasa si agrego polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Hadrian sonrió. "Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como la Poción de los Muertos Vivientes."

"Malfoy, ¿qué es un bezoar?"

"Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, y sirve para contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos," recitó Draco perfectamente.

"Señor Longbottom, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?"

Neville tragó visiblemente y escarbó en su mente en busca de la respuesta. Había tomado el consejo de Flint y había estudiado parte de su libro de texto la noche anterior.

"Disculpe, señor, pero ¿no son anapelo y luparia la misma planta? También se le conoce como Acónito," dijo Neville algo dubitativo. Snape asintió y Neville suspiró con alivio.

Severus Snape volteó la cabeza para observar al resto de la clase. "Bueno. ¿Por qué no están anotando todo?" gruñó. Todos parecieron salir de su estado de miedo paralizante y comenzaron a sacar sus plumas y pergaminos.

"Treinta puntos para Slytherin por venir preparados," añadió Snape sobre el ruido de la clase.

El resto de la clase de pociones se la pasaron haciendo notas sobre la poción del día: Cura para Forúnculos. Cuando Hadrian terminó de copiar las instrucciones se volvió hacia Hermione.

"Mira, sé que eres una Ravenclaw y que la inteligencia y conocimiento son las cosas que más valoras pero, ¿un consejo? No seas una sabelotodo," dijo Hadrian francamente, mirándose las uñas mientras Hermione farfullaba.

"¿Disculpa?" habló Hermione con voz chillona.

"Shh. Habla en susurros si no quieres que Snape te atrape," susurró Hadrian a la vez que aplastaba los colmillos de serpiente. "Hermione, sé que eres muy inteligente. Incluso los profesores ya saben que eres muy inteligente. No necesitas seguir probándolo. Guárdalo para después, cuando sea importante."

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativamente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente?" contuvo el aliento cuando Snape pasó al lado de su mesa, le dio un rápido vistazo a su poción y sonrió. Hermione no estaba segura de si estaba alucinando por los vapores del salón o si realmente había visto a Snape sonreír.

Snape continuó caminando por todo el salón criticando las pociones de todos, excepto las de algunos slytherins. Hubo un fuerte explosión y ambos se voltearon a ver a la persona que había hecho explotar su caldero. Snape frunció el ceño al ver el desastre que había causado la brillante poción verde, en el suelo de las mazmorras. Molesto, conjuró un hechizo y la poción despareció. Sin embargo, el niño que se encontraba preparando la poción se encontraba ahora cubierto de furúnculos rojos, y Snape ordenó a un Ravenclaw que lo llevara a la enfermería. Su mirada se dirigió después a Weasley que estaba riéndose, y comenzó a regañarlo.

"¿Pensaste que podías hacerte el gracioso, Weasley? ¿pensaste que te haría ver bien que el caldero de tu compañero de casa explotara en su cara? Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!"

Weasley se puso rojo y comenzó a balbucear en protesta. Snape sólo alzó una ceja. "¿Debería volverlo veinte puntos?" Weasley negó con la cabeza y se calló de mala gana, decidiendo que sería mejor hundirse en su asiento.

Hadrian se rió por lo bajo y añadió los cuernos de babosas. "A nadie le gustan los sabelotodo. Incluso si sabes la respuesta, no sean tan entusiasta al respecto. Deja que otros tengan la oportunidad, ya que tú sabes la respuesta correcta. Ganarás mucho más respeto si eres una inteligente silenciosa."

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿Respeto? ¿las personas me van a respetar?"

Harry asintió. "Las personas _verdaderamente_ inteligentes no necesitan recordarle a la gente que tan listos son. Ya todos deberían saberlo."

"Tienes razón!" Hermione dejó salir una gran sonrisa mientras removía su poción en el sentido del reloj, estando segura de contar hasta cinco. Hizo una pausa en lo que la poción hervía a fuego lento. "¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"

Hadrian asintió, incitándola a continuar.

"Sólo quiero probarme a mi misma. Sé que hay muchas personas que creen que no pertenezco aquí, y quiero probar que están equivocados. Sólo porque soy una nacida de muggles no quiere decir que no pueda hacer las mismas cosas que un mago de sangre pura. Quiero decir, ¿no somos todos igual de alguna manera? Todos tenemos magia…" dijo ella en tono silencioso.

"No te ofendas pero, hay muchos nacidos de muggle que son unos cabezas huecas. Apenas tienen un poco más de magia que los squib o los muggles," remarcó Hadrian.

"Sí, lo sé. Y ellos no merecen tener magia si no la trabajan. La raza mágica comenzará a disminuir si tenemos nacidos de muggles que se niegan a fortalecer su magia," murmuró Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos fueron directo a su boca. "No quise decir eso!" dejó salir en tono mortificado.

Hadrian le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, "Pero es la verdad."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

Susy kstorena \- Muchas gracias por tu review!... Sí, creo que para todos fue una sorpresa el tener a Destiny en Gryffindor. La va a tener difícil, pero pues son las órdenes del jefe y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto hahaha. Saludos!

Isis Snape \- Tienes razón, así queremos a Draco... es parte de su encanto hahaha...además, sólo tiene 11 años, es pequeño, todavía le falta madurar un poco. Gracias por tu review! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

SALESIA \- Pues bienvenida seas! preguntas y suposiciones son siempre bien recibidas hahaha.

Destiny: como te habrás dado cuenta, sí hay un propósito detrás de su selección. Por el momento los gemelos estan de su lado y ahí permanecen. No quiero adelantar nada de la historia, y aunque quisiera, en este caso me temo que no recuerdo qué pasa con los gemelos. Pero definitivamente creo que serían un gran aporte para el lado Oscuro, ya veremos.

Hermione: Bueno, creo que no podíamos meter a todos a Slytherin hahaha al final ibamos a terminar con todos los alumnos en esa casa menos Alexander y Ron hahaha. Pero si, yo creo que Hermione es un águila 100%, y claro, también hará su aceptación en el lado oscuro un poco más aceptable.

Neville: Exacto! Neville ha encontrado en los Slytherin mejores amigos de los que había tenido antes (si es que tenía). El cambio de Neville es notorio más no completo, sí, las palabras de Hadrian y el resto lo ayudaron a darse cuenta de algunas cosas, pero aun así todavía es el niño inseguro, le queda algo de camino que recorrer, pero creo que al estar en Slytherin será mucho más rápido.

Lily: Bueno, no fue a casa de Petunia, pero de que ya se enteró de que su hijo esta muerto eso es por seguro. Siempre he creído que a pesar de todo Lily le tenía cierto afecto a Harry (aun así la odio por todo lo que le hizo), y creo que eso es lo que la ayudó a ver a Harry detrás del disfraz de Hadrian. En fin, nos seguimos leyendo!

Babyday25 \- Como has visto, Hadrian no dejará que Hermione se convierta en una sabelotodo, ya se hizo cargo de hacerle entender que así no va a llegar a ningún lado!... La verdad esa es una de mis escenas favoritas, sobretodo porque realmente si hay algo que me molesta mucho de Hermione es que sea una sabelotodo y que siempre quiera tener la razón. Pero bueno, eso cambiará (hasta cierto punto) ahora que tiene nuevos amigos :D. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Daenerys Black \- Muchas gracias, qué te puedo decir, LoveMyRomance al parecer también ama Slytherin (como muchos de nosotros hahaha), ha traducido nuestro amor a palabras :D... Nuestra querida Destiny tiene una misión, no estés triste por ella, sabe cómo defenderse... o aprenderá, eso no lo dudes. Valar Morghulis.

Mafe \- Hola! hahaha todos queríamos eso, pero Voldy tiene otros planes y me temo que tendremos que ver a Destiny ser toda una leona hahaha

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, les agradezco mucho sus reviews y su apoyo!... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden dejar todas sus dudas y comentarios!

ana karen malfoy


	12. Instintos Gryffindor

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a LoveMyRomance quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Nuevo capítulo!... es un poco corto, pero bueno, algo es algo hahaha al final les dejo una nota de la autora que puso en este capítulo y que creo que es importante que lean.

No les quito más tiempo! pasen a leer...

* * *

 **Clase de vuelo (30 Octubre)**

Penetrantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos chocolate. Los ojos verdes se endurecieron y perecían mandar un mensaje. Un simple, pero amenazador "Cuidado". Lamentablemente, el de ojos cafés no entendió, y en su lugar miraba de regreso con la misma cantidad de animosidad.

El estridente ruido del silbato causó que el niño de los ojos café rompiera el contacto visual y parpadeara. Su mirada nerviosa regresó a la del niño de ojos verdes enfrente de él, y se estremeció involuntariamente.

Desconocido para el niño de mirada chocolate, el altivo niño frente a él, al cual veía con tanta hostilidad, era su propio hermano. Compartían la misma sangre, la misma madre, e incluso parte de la misma carne.

Aún así, tristemente, ambos deseaban que el otro tuviera la más horrible de las muertes.

Tan sólo había pasado un mes, pero los dos niños se habían convertido en enemigos. Su rivalidad iba más allá de la típica riña Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Hadrian Riddle vs. Alexander Potter. Uno de ellos sabía muy poco sobre el por qué esta rivalidad estaba llena de tanto odio; el otro, sabía demasiado.

Cada cosa era una competencia. Cada triunfo o derrota era significativa. Las clases de vuelo les daba la oportunidad de otro pequeño reto, y ninguno la iba a desaprovechar.

"Muy bien, párense del lado derecho de su escoba, extiendan la mano sobre ella y digan 'arriba'! la escoba deberá saltar a sus manos. Inténtelo hasta que lo logren," dijo la instructora de vuelo, Madame Hooch. Ninguno de los niños le hizo caso ya que llevaban toda su vida volando en escoba. En su lugar, se vieron fijamente a los ojos con resentimiento, un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo pasó entre ellos. Éste era un nuevo desafío.

Cada uno puso la mano sobre su escoba y dijo, "Arriba!"

La escoba saltó a la mano del niño de ojos verdes. La inspeccionó con mirada calculadora. Era una escoba vieja, y probablemente no iría tan rápido como la que tenía en casa. Las ramas se torcían en ángulos extraños y el mango de la escoba se veía astillado. Obviamente no habían sido muy bien cuidadas. Echó una mirada a su derecha y vio que su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, también observaba la escoba algo escéptico.

A su izquierda, Blaise Zabini ya tenía la escoba en sus manos pero su atención se dirigía a otra parte. Zabini se encontraba viendo a Ron Weasley, la mano derecha de Potter, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Con un inaudible susurro y un movimiento de su varita, el palo de la escoba se estrelló en la nariz de Weasley. El pelirrojo soltó un grito de dolor y se agarró la nariz, olvidándose de la escoba. Blaise rió fuertemente, guardando con rapidez su varita.

Hadrian volteó a ver a Potter y vio que éste también tenía su escoba preparada.

"Ahora, ya que tienen su escoba, quiero que la monten. Tómenla con fuerza, no quiero que se deslicen hasta la punta." Madame Hooch comenzó a decir. "Mantengan sus escobas firmes, elévense unos pocos centímetros y luego bajen inclinándose, suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…"

Se vio interrumpida al ver a cierta niña rubia elevarse del piso lentamente, para después ir más y más rápido. "Señorita Lestrange! Baje en este mismo instante!"

Destiny Lestrange dejó salir un gemido y cerró los ojos. Odiaba las alturas como nada en este mundo. Sus manos se aferraron al mango de la escoba a la vez que le ordenaba que se detuviera sin ningún resultado. Hadrian le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre cómo montar en escoba, pero en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco. En lo único que podía pensar era en el espacio que había entre ella y el suelo. Una pequeña sacudida y caería hacia su muerte.

Mientras tanto, en lo que los demás se encontraban viendo hacía arriba, Hadrian escaneaba el lugar buscando el verdadero culpable. Las escobas no salían disparadas así como así. Su mirada acusatoria cayó en un desconocido gryffindor de cabellos castaños. Hadrian gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó un silencioso hechizo punzante al niño. Le dio un inmenso placer verlo dejar caer su varita con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa.

Regresando su mirada a Destiny, pudo ver como la niña intentaba ver el futuro para ver todos los posibles resultados de su situación actual. Pero antes de que Hadrian tuviera tiempo de sacar su varita para ayudarla en caso de que cayera, Destiny salió volando de la escoba y cayó al suelo. Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar el característico sonido de un hueso rompiéndose. Hadrian se hizo paso entre los estudiantes que rodeaban a la gryffindor, para llegar al frente y ayudar a Madame Hooch a levantar a Destiny.

"Ok, la llevaré a la enfermería. Si alguno de ustedes piensa en volar sin mi presencia, saldrán de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir 'quidditch'. ¿Entendido?" no esperó ninguna respuesta y comenzó su camino al castillo con Destiny levitando.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, Hadrian notó que Potter levantaba algo del suelo. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio que era la recordadora de cristal que Narcissa le había enviado a Destiny esa mañana. Potter pareció reconocer el objeto mientras jugaba con él.

"Regresa eso, Potter. No es tuyo," advirtió Hadrian.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" dijo Potter con burla, sus ojos cafés brillando con malicia. Se subió a su escoba, ignorando los sonidos de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

"No me hagas ir por ella."

"Realmente la quieres, ¿no es así?" Potter pretendió pensarlo por un momento. "Esta bien, entonces… atrápala!" gritó a la vez que aventaba la pequeña bola de cristal al aire.

Hadrian podía verla caer rápidamente, y en contra de todo rastro de sensatez, se subió a su escoba, se inclinó sobre ella, y salió volando. Iba tan rápido que casi le arranca la mano a Potter.

Sus agudos ojos vieron que la bola estaba a punto de estrellarse contra una ventana, por lo que se inclinó aún más sobre la escoba. Se sintió a sí mismo dar la vuelta, y estiró la mano, tomando la bola en el proceso. Paró la escoba a solo unos centímetros de la ventana; un centímetro más y la habría atravesado.

Hadrian le guiñó un ojo a un sorprendido Snape del otro lado del cristal. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al montón de niños gritando y lanzando vítores por él. Sorprendentemente, había algunos gryffindor dentro del grupo.

Hadrian lanzó una sonrisa y guardó la pequeña bola de cristal en su bolsillo. Su sonrisa era más grande que el ceño de Potter. Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda y Blaise comenzó una porra en su honor.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"

Los ruidosos vítores se apagaron a la vez que los estudiantes se encontraron a una enfadada Madame Hooch. Hadrian sabía que Potter estaba sonriendo petulantemente incluso sin haberlo visto. Cuanto quería borrarle esa sonrisa. Y posiblemente, de alguna manera, causarle extremo dolor en el proceso. Sólo tal vez.

"Bueno, verá…" Hadrian comenzó

Madame Hooch alzó una mano, callando al niño instantáneamente. "He escuchado suficiente."

"Qué… pero…"

"¿Desde cuándo has estado volando?"

Hadrian casi se muerde la lengua por la sorpresa, pero logró balbucear su respuesta. "Desde que tengo memoria, incluso antes."

Madame Hooch pareció aceptar esa respuesta. Sus cejas fruncidas en concentración. Cuando la campana sonó, Madame Hooch finalmente habló. "Le escribiré un pasé para las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de su casa. Más le vale estar presente."

Hadrian sonrió internamente. "Será un honor."

Se dio la vuelta, satisfecho de ver la expresión petulante en la cara de Potter desaparecer por completo.

* * *

 **Aula de Encantamientos (Octubre 31)**

"Clase, su atención por favor!" el pequeño profesor de encantamiento dijo en voz alta. Su tono alegre llenó toda la habitación. Tomó unos momentos, pero eventualmente todos pararon con los susurros y risas y pusieron su total atención al profesor.

"Hoy vamos a trabajar con el hechizo de levitación. ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de este hechizo?" preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

Vacilante, Destiny Lestrange alzó la mano. Flitwick asintió con amabilidad en su dirección.

"El hechizo de levitación se llama, Wingardium Leviosa," dijo con seguridad.

"Muy bien Destiny. Diez puntos para Gryffindor."

Destiny sonrió y siguió haciendo dibujos en sus notas. El regordete pelirrojo sentado junto a ella rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio a su mejor amigo sentado del otro lado del salón. Destiny no pareció notar el intercambio, pero Hadrian Riddle sí que lo hizo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se encendieron y su rabia bullía bajo la máscara de impasibilidad que cubría su rostro. Era suficiente. ¿No se supone que los Gryffindor siempre se mantenían juntos y eran leales, y toda esa basura? Su querida hermana había ido corriendo hacia él casi todos los días en lágrimas por alguna broma que alguno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor le había hecho.

Hadrian bufó. _Lealtad Gryffindor._ Que total y absoluta basura. Él suponía que podía hacer algo al respecto, hacerlos pagar por sus atrocidades. Pero había un pequeño problema, eso haría que atrajera mucha atención hacia si mismo, y eso haría que su padre se enojara bastante.

Sin embargo, sabía que los gemelos Weasley cuidaban de ella, y por eso les estaba muy agradecido. Por lo menos no todos los gryffindor eran tan prejuiciosos y vengativos. Tenía que admitirlo, los gemelos no eran tan malos. Sus bromas eran casi Slytherin, y algo parecido a astucia parecía brillar en sus ojos. Sin mencionar que habían detenido por lo menos la mitad de las bromas que sus compañeros de casa moría por hacerle a Destiny. Tal vez ella tenía razón acerca de ellos. Quizás no todos los gryffindor eran detestables.

"Deja de agitar la varita así por todos lados. Vas a terminar sacándole un ojo a alguien!"

Hadrian volteó ligeramente a ver como Destiny regañaba a la Comadreja. Escondió una sonrisa ante la escena y regresó a ayudarle a Neville, algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre en las ultimas semanas. Para su sorpresa, Neville ya había logrado el hechizo y estaba haciendo flotar su pluma por todo el salón. Hadrian sonrió con orgullo. Incontables horas de estudio y práctica habían logrado que Slytherin estuviera en primer lugar para ganar la copa de las casas. Después de todo, su círculo interno tenía que ser fuerte para poder tener más seguidores.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, hizo volar su pluma en el aire y dejó salir una risa burlona al ver que Ron Weasley tenía problemas con la suya. Otro Gryffindor hizo explotar su pluma accidentalmente. Hadrian estaba complacido de ver que aunque Alexander podía realizar el hechizo, parecía estar concentrado completamente en mantener la pluma en el aire.

"Detente! Detente! Lo estás haciendo todo mal! Es Wingardium Leviosa – no Wingardium Leviosaaaah!" regañó Destiny con dureza. Le mostró a Weasley el movimiento de varita y negó con la cabeza una vez más cuando el pelirrojo lo hizo mal.

"Pues si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué no lo haces tú!?" explotó Weasley, su cara adoptando un furioso tono rojo.

"Esta bien," resopló y agitó la varita en dirección a la blanca pluma y dijo, " _Wingardium leviosa._ "

La pluma se elevó al instante y llegó hasta el techo. Destiny giró la muñeca y la pluma comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire. Disfrutó el sentimiento de poder correr por sus venas al tener el control de la pluma. La dejó flotar unos segundos más antes de hacer un rápido movimiento con la varita, causando que la pluma girara con rapidez sobre si misma hasta caer en picada hasta el suelo.

"Muy bien! Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor!" alabó Flitwick. Destiny sonrió con suficiencia y le sacó la lengua a Weasley infantilmente. Éste se encontraba hirviendo en furia desde su lugar, queriendo estrangularla.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, empujándose unos a otros para salir del aula. Según Blaise, esta era la última clase del día debido al banquete de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Hadrian buscó a Destiny y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Potter y sus amigotes acercándose a ella. Parecía que le estaban diciendo cosas crueles, juzgando por sus crudas burlas y abucheos. Enojado, comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, apenas consciente de que Neville y Draco venían detrás de él.

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?" dijo Hadrian en un tono de falsa amabilidad. Los gryffindor se vieron sobresaltados por un momento, pero rápidamente cambiaron a molestia.

"Vete de aquí, Riddle. Estos son asuntos de Gryffindor," gruñó Potter regresando su atención a Destiny. La tomó con fuerza del brazo y sacó su varita, apuntándola a su cara. Destiny dejó salir un gemido y trató de zafarse de su agarre.

"Suéltala. Ahora. Mismo." Hadrian siseó cada palabra claramente. Liberó a Destiny del agarre del gryffindor y de un golpe hizo saltar su varita la cual cayó al piso con un sonido seco y rodó entre los espectadores.

Alexander Potter miró ferozmente a Hadrian y tomó la varita de Ron Weasley. La apuntó directo a Hadrian, esperando que retrocediera. Cuando no lo hizo, Potter cambió velozmente su objetivo a Destiny y gritó, " _Levicorpus_."

Casi al instante, Destiny se elevó en el aire colgando de los tobillos. Pateó y gritó en el aire, tratando de no romper en llanto. Destiny odiaba sus risas, y odiaba sus crueles bromas. Se sentía absolutamente humillada, y sabía que no podía pelear de regreso.

Hadrian murmuró el contra hechizo y con delicadeza, levitó a Destiny hasta el suelo. Ella tenía una mirada inexpresiva en el rostro, pero él sabía que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Los haría pagar un día, a cada uno de ellos. Pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para maldecirlos ahí, enfrente de todos.

"Te desafío a un duelo hoy en la noche, después del banquete de Halloween," dijo Hadrian con los dientes apretados. Destiny se recargó sobre él y le mandó a Alexander la mirada más letal que pudo.

Potter tragó audiblemente, pero miro fijamente a Hadrian de regreso con resolución de acero. "Esta bien, acepto. Ron será mi padrino."

"Draco será mi respaldo. Nos vemos a la medianoche cerca del salón de trofeos."

"¿Medianoche, no es un poco tarde?" señaló Ron con la cara pálida.

"¿Acaso es pasada tu hora de dormir, Weasley?" dijo Draco con burla.

"No, es so-"

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" interrumpió una profunda voz. Hadrian volteó a ver a su jefe de casa y rechinó los dientes.

"¿Por qué no le pregunta a Potter? Él es el que lanzó un Levicorpus a Destiny."

Snape frunció el ceño y dirigió su fría mirada al idiota Gryffindor de primer año. "El hechizo Levicorpus, ¿hmm? Por supuesto, tu padre ha de saber todo sobre ese hechizo, ¿no es asi, Potter?"

Alexander se puso rojo de coraje, "¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?" dejó salir en un gruñido.

"No me gusta su tono," Snape sonrió de medio lado. "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor."

"Oiga! Eso no es jus-"

"Y otros diez puntos serán restados por lastimar a una compañera," dijo con desprecio. Dio media vuelta abruptamente y lanzó su letal mirada a la creciente multitud. "¿No tienen todos cosas que hacer!?"

La audiencia se disperso y los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse como fuego. Todo mundo estaba hablando sobre la pelea que había ocurrido en el pasillo. Hadrian podía sentir la vena en su frente pulsar de furia mientras arrastraba a Destiny fuera de la vista de curiosos. Estaba muy consciente de que todos los ojos estaban en ellos, pero no prestó atención alguna a las miradas cuestionantes hasta que llegó a donde Blaise y Daphne se encontraban sentados cerca del lago. Hadrian estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Hermione con ellos, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Daphne en tono severo, haciendo espacio para que Destiny se sentara. Su mirada pasaba de los ojos llorosos de Destiny a la expresión asesina plasmada en el rostro de Hadrian.

"Malditos Gryffindor estúpidos," respondió Neville por ellos, a sabiendas que Hadrian probablemente explotaría si abría la boca.

Blaise negó tristemente con la cabeza. "Destiny, tienes que decirle a McGonagall sobre esto."

"¿Qué crees que va a hacer, Blaise? Pareces un chico listo, pero déjame decirte qué es lo que va a pasar," dijo Destiny en tono glacial. "Ella le va a decir al director. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que va a hacer el Gran Albus Dumbledore? N-A-D-A! Lo va a dejar como si fuera cualquier otro comentario estúpido sobre pintura desprendiéndose de las paredes. ¿A quién le va a creer la gente? ¿A mi, la hija de una muy conocida mortífaga, o al Elegido del Mundo Mágico!? Dumbledore haría lo que fuera por proteger a su preciado Potter."

Blaise hizo una mueca ante el amargo tono en sus palabras y pasó, nervioso, una mano por su cabello. "De seguro hay algo que podamos hacer."

"¿Como qué? ¿Maldecirlos hasta volverlos locos?" dijo Neville sarcásticamente, arrancándo un poco de hierba, dejando que corriera por la punta de sus dedos y se alejara con la fuerte brisa. "Además, sabrían que hemos sido nosotros."

"Exacto. Razón por la que los reté a un duelo," dijo Hadrian, mirando hacia el lago.

"¿Tú qué!?"

"Los reté a un duelo hoy a medianoche, así podemos patearles sus lastimosos traseros."

"Hadrian, ni siquiera esta permitido usar la varita entre clases. ¿Realmente crees que un duelo contra otro estudiante, después del toque de queda, esta perfectamente bien?" preguntó Hermione retóricamente.

"Y es por eso que no nos atraparan," insistió él.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza y recogió todos los libros esparcidos a su alrededor. "Cómo sea. Yo me voy a la biblioteca, antes de que a alguno de ustedes se le ocurra otra genial idea y acabemos muertos. O aún peor, expulsados!" resopló Hermione.

"Esa mujer necesita poner en orden sus prioridades," murmuró Blaise, lo que lo hizo ganarse un golpe de Hermione. Hizo una mueca y dio todo un show sobándose el hombro a la vez que se quejaba de dolor.

"Espera, voy contigo," dijo Destiny parándose. Sacudió sus pantalones de polvo y tierra, agradecida de no haber usado falda ese día. Hadrian comenzó a pararse también, pero Daphne puso una mano sobre su brazo para detenerlo. Él alzó una ceja y ella le dio una mirada.

Hadrian vio a Destiny marcharse, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. El característico salto que hacía al caminar no estaba ahí, y su bolsa caía lánguida a su lado.

"Hadrian, dale algo de tiempo y espacio para que se calme," explicó Daphne tan pronto como Destiny estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos.

"Al demonio con eso. Ella nos necesita!" soltó Hadrian con enojo. Golpeó una piedra y contuvo el aliento ya que ésta casi le da a Neville en la cabeza. Le lanzó a Neville una mirada de disculpa.

"Claramente, tú también necesitas calmarte. Eres un sangre pura, compórtate como uno. ¿Qué le pasó a tu máscara de sangre pura? Tus emociones están escritas por todo tu rostro. ¿Recuerdas lo que la Sra. Malfoy siempre nos decía?"

"¿Nunca le preguntas a una mujer su edad?" sugirió Draco.

"No, idiota!" soltó Daphne, frotándose la sien. Suspiró audiblemente antes de ver a Hadrian directo a los ojos. "Exponer tus emociones te destinará a fallar."

Hadrian se quedó inmóvil, en la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en cómo Daphne se parecía exactamente a Narcissa en ese momento. Con su cabello rubio sólo un tono más oscuro que el de la Sra. Malfoy, y su perfecta mirada glacial, Daphne podía ser la próxima reina, sangre pura, de hielo.

"¿Estas poniendo atención, si quiera?"

"No," contestó Hadrian automáticamente. Tomó un fuerte respiro y se quitó unos mechones de oscuro cabello de la cara. "Los veo en el banquete. Tengo que ir a estudiar."

* * *

 **Banquete de Halloween (Octubre 31)**

"Sabes, sólo porque sea Víspera de Todos los Santos no significa que tengas que parecer muerto," dijo con burla Hadrian viendo la apariencia desaliñada de Blaise. Éste frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en el asiento con torpeza, gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos.

"Sabes, ese insulto podría haber sido bastante hiriente. Pero gracias a Merlin arruinaste el efecto al decir 'Víspera de Todos los Santos'" escupió Blaise, tomando una copa de jugo de calabaza. Neville sacudió la cabeza. "Es Halloween, amigo. Ya nadie dice 'Víspera de Todos los Santos'. Supéralo."

Hadrian negó vehementemente con la cabeza, negándose a aceptarlo. Halloween sonaba tan… muggle.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Draco a Blaise, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

"Esa es la cosa! No sé qué pasó!" balbuceó Blaise confuso.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Neville frunció el ceño.

"Estaba caminando por las mazmorras para ir a la sala común."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sólo quería ir por un libro cuando sentí un dolor en la cabeza, y después perdí el conocimiento," Blaise trató de explicar, aunque para ser sinceros estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo.

"Y ahora tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza, y me siento como basura," añadió a su reflexión.

"Extraño," comentó Hadrian dando un mordisco a su comida. Masticó pensativamente y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. El techo del Gran Comedor estaba decorado con calabazas iluminadas flotantes y el cielo era un gris tormentoso con rayos y relámpagos cada segundo. Antorchas resplandecían alrededor de la habitación, y una tétrica música se escuchaba de fondo.

"Bueno, espero que te sientas mejor, Blaise," dijo Daphne sinceramente. Cortaba su comida delicadamente, cuando su mirada se alzó abruptamente.

"¿Dónde esta Destiny?" preguntó después de limpiar su boca con la servilleta. Sus ojos escanearon la mesa de Gryffindor pero Destiny no se encontraba en ella.

"Hermione me dijo que ha estado en el baño de niñas del primer piso todo el día. Dijo que iba a ir a checar como estaba antes de que empezara el banquete," dijo Neville, luciendo preocupado.

De repente, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de un solo golpe y el Profesor Quirell entró corriendo con cara de terror. Parpadeó excesivamente antes de tartamudear, "T-t-t-t-roll en las mazmorras!"

Y se desplomó en el piso.

El comedor estuvo en silencio por un segundo, después se produjo un tumulto. Estudiantes se empujaban unos a otros, desesperados por salir de ahí. Gritos se escuchaban por todo lados, e incluso algunos estudiantes se encontraban llorando.

"Prefectos, conduzcan a sus grupos de vuelta a los dormitorios!" gritó Dumbledore sobre el escándalo. La entrada del Gran Comedor era un caos y los prefectos trataban de hacer lo posible por mantener a los estudiantes juntos.

"Pero, los dormitorios de Slytherin están en las mazmorras!" grito con enfado una voz. Probablemente un Slytherin. Inmediatamente, la mesa de Slytherin se llenó de protestas.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, "Entonces, Slytherins, por favor diríjanse a la biblioteca."

Hadrian tenía un incesante pensamiento taladrándole el cerebro. "Blaise, aproximadamente ¿a qué hora perdiste el conocimiento?"

"¿Como hace una hora?" especuló Blaise. "¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y volteó a ver a Quirell acusadoramente. "¿Viste a Quirell ahí?"

"Si no me acuerdo de lo que _yo_ hice, cómo se supone que me acuerde de dónde diablos estaba Quirell!" explotó Blaise.

"Porque creo que Quirell dejó entrar al trol," dijo Daphne entendiendo por donde iban los pensamientos de los demás.

"¿Quirell? ¿No lo viste desmayarse como una muñeca de trapo?" se burló Blaise. "¿Cómo podría atraer a un trol al castillo si se hace pipí cuando ve uno en los pasillos?"

"Una hora le habría dado el tiempo necesario para meter un trol a Hogwarts. Te apuesto a que te aturdieron o algo porque Quirell te vio en las mazmorras. Tú eras el único testigo," afirmó Hadrian.

"Pero se acaba de desmayar!"

"Sí… o es un buen actor," señaló Neville, siguiendo a Hadrian fuera del Gran Comedor. Repentinamente, Hadrian paró su caminar, causando que Neville y Draco chocaran contra él y los tres se tambalearan y cayeran.

"Sigan caminando, los de primer año! Hay un trol suelto!" gritó Ophelia, guiándolos a la biblioteca.

Draco gruñó y se paró, limpiando su capa y arreglando su cabello. "¿Qué fue eso!?"

"Destiny… Trol… No sabe… Hermione… Tenemos que encontrarlas!" exclamó Hadrian dándose la vuelta y apresurándose al baño de niñas del primer piso.

Blaise y Neville intercambiaron una mirada. Todos parecían estar pensando una sola cosa. _Estúpidos instintos Gryffindor._

* * *

 **N/A (Love My Romance): Okay, no hago muchas de estas porque, honestamente, las detesto. De cualquier manera, en caso de que se estén preguntando por qué gran parte de este capítulo tiene que ver con Destiny siendo bulleada, es porque esto va a jugar una parte dentro de la historia. También porque técnicamente es Octubre en la historia… Y Octubre es el mes nacional del anti-bullying. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Si no es así, lo siento mucho. Este no es mi mejor capítulo ya que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Pero espero que les guste más el siguiente!**

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

SALESIA \- Sí, ahora sí que como dicen 'no todo lo que brilla es oro', y en este caso aplica perfecto para los leones, podrán ser catalogados como el epítome del héroe perfecto pero en realidad hay muchos matices y muchos defectos en ellos (Hay una historia que se llama Mugglelimpiadas, no sé si las has leído, pero también habla mucho sobre el obvio favoritismo de los gryffindor en relación a otras casas, pero sobretodo a Slytherin... excelente historia también!). Pero bueno, Luna va a recibir ayuda de todos lados, y aunque va a ser difícil para ella, va a poder superarlo.

James... realmente lo odio hahaha a Lily también, pero por lo menos da señales de arrepentimiento. Claro esta que nada, ni toda una vida de perdón y redención podrá hacer que, a mi punto de vista, merezca ser perdonada por Harry. Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa más adelante con la familia Potter y Hadrian.

El consejo de Harry a Hermione fue perfecto, y creo que es mucho también parte de la filosofía Slytherin. Son inteligentes, pero no van a estar tratando de mostrarlo a todo mundo y con tanta efusividad como lo hace Hermione, eso es más Ravenclaw... los Slytherin son más sutiles en demostrar su inteligencia, y creo que eso es lo que Harry quiere enseñarle a Hermione. Y con Neville es lo mismo, esta aprendiendo a ser un Slytherin y todo lo que conlleva ser uno de ellos.

Nos estamos leyendo! Saludos.

Rosseshadow \- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues por el momento todo va viento en popa para Harry y Daphne... y el Dramione esta en proceso de preparación, lo están marinando todavía hahahaha... Este Harry siento que es mas o menos como el Draco que nos presentan en muchas historias y que todas amamos hahahaha, pero tranquila, Ginny se va a mantener románticamente lejos (mas o menos) de ambos chicos.

Saludos!

Babyday25 \- Hadrian y Destiny son prácticamente hermanos, es obvio que no la va a dejar sola y ahora menos sabiendo que todo es parte del plan de su padre. Y no es el único que estará ahi para apoyarla, todos sus amigos van a estar con ella. Pero bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Susy kstorena \- Gracias por tu comentario! aquí tienes más clases y otras aventuras más de este especial grupo!... es un poco corto y lo cortamos antes de que la verdadera acción comenzara, pero espero que te haya gustado!

Saludos!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorites, y follows! El siguiente capítulo va a ser uno de los más largos, al parecer así que esperen con ansias y yo espero tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible! hahahaha

No olviden dejar sus comentarios con cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, observación, queja, o lo que sea hahaha

Nos estamos leyendo!

ana karen malfoy


	13. Sin Arrepentimiento, Sin Remordimiento

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola!... Esta vez creo que tarde menos que antes en actualizar! yei! hahaha

Ok, una cosa rápida... en uno de los reviews alguien me pregunto sobre si todos los años en Hogwarts iban a ser compilados en este fic... la respuesta es NO. Esta historia **Dark Prince** , incluye los primeros dos años, es decir hasta que se abre la cámara de los secretos, pelean con el basilisco, y se van a casa por el verano. Ahí termina la historia. La continuación es otra historia, que en estos momentos se encuentra en progreso (si mal no recuerdo en el tercer capitulo hasta el día de hoy) que se llama **The Allure of Darkness** , esa parte de a historia incluye los año en Hogwarts. Por lo que tengo entendido cada historia englobaría dos años, y puede ser que el último año sea una historia completa. No les mentí cuando les dije que es larga... y hay muchas cosas que no se van a resolver al final de esta parte de la historia, es probable que terminen con más preguntas que respuestas, y que tengamos (me incluyo en eso) que esperar años para ver el final de toda la historia... pero, vale la pena! hahahaha

Creo que no fue tan rápido hahaha pero creo que es importante que lo tengan presente... Sin más por el momento, disfruten del capítulo 13 de esta historia!

* * *

 **Baño de niñas del primer piso (Octubre 31)**

"Yo voy contigo" insistió Daphne corriendo tras de Hadrian.

Hadrian la ignoró y abrió de un solo golpe la gigantesca puerta de madera del baño. Se detuvo abruptamente y su espalda se enderezó con rigidez.

"Escúchame, Daphne. Regresa a la biblioteca. Espéranos ahí," susurró por la comisura de la boca.

"Pero yo qui-" comenzó a protestar pero se calló al vislumbrar una enorme y verdosa mano.

"Daphne, vete. Ahora," dijo Hadrian con los dientes apretados. Daphne tragó audiblemente y asintió. Le dio una fugaz mirada antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo en la otro dirección.

Al pasar junto a Draco, le susurró con prisa, "No hagan nada estúpido!"

Draco rodó los ojos. Demasiado tarde para eso. Estaban arriesgando sus vidas para salvar a Destiny y una asquerosa sangre sucia. ¿Qué más estúpidos podían ser?

El grupo de niños entró, con cuidado, al pobremente iluminado baño. Las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar parpadeaban peligrosamente y el suelo temblaba con cada movimiento del trol. El suelo y las paredes eran de piedra y tan fríos como hielo. El vitral de la ventana estaba roto y la lluvia se hacía paso al interior.

Blaise trago nervioso y se ajusto el cuello de la camisa. Su mirada viajo lentamente desde los pies hasta la larga y fea cabeza del trol. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido. La mandíbula de Neville se abrió en shock, y se quedó parado boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

"¿Estas seguro de que esta es una buena idea? Podríamos simplemente ir por los profesores," sugirió Blaise, su voz unas cuantas octavas más aguda de lo normal.

"Cállate," siseó Hadrian. "Hermione! Destiny!?" llamó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

"¿Un poco de ayuda por acá?" la voz de Hermione saltó desde el fondo de la habitación.

Hadrian alzó el cuello para ver por encima del trol. Hermione estaba parada en frente del trol, con su varita ya lista. Rápidamente busco a tientas su varita entre su capa, y la sacó.

"¿Dónde esta Destiny?"

Hermione apuntó hacia los lavabos sin decir una sola palabra. Hadrian siguió la dirección y vio a Destiny agazapada debajo de los lavabos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y claras marcas de lágrimas se veían en sus mejillas.

"Esta fue una estúpida idea!" gruñó Draco audiblemente. "Podríamos haber llamado a los profesores, pero no. Ahora estamos atrapados aquí, peleando con este gran tarado."

El trol se echó para atrás al escuchar su voz y volteó su grande y gruesa cabeza. Sus ojos pararon en los niños y dejo salir un fuerte y horrible gruñido. De un brusco movimiento alzó el garrote sobre su cabeza.

"Estúpido idi-CORRAN!" gritó Hadrian a la vez que se aventaba a un lado justo cuando el garrote descendía sobre todos los cubículos. De un sólo movimiento, todos se encontraron tirados alrededor de un pila de escombros y astillas.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito capaz de reventar los tímpanos, y el trol regresó su atención a ella. La niña abrió los ojos y comenzó a retroceder con sus manos, tragándose otro grito de pavor cuando su espalda chocó contra la fría piedra de la pared. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al ver que el trol alzaba nuevamente su garrote. Los labios de Hermione se movían rápidamente, como si estuviera rezando en silencio.

" _Acerbus Scindo,_ " gritó Neville sacando su varita. Un chorro de luz negra salió de su varita directo al trol. La criatura se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y su garrote cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

La oscuridad parecía rodear al trol, enredándose sobre su cuerpo. Se enroscaba en espirales y parecía entretejerse entre si. La luz tan negra como obsidiana, pareció solidificarse y enterrarse a la piel cubierta de verrugas del trol.

La criatura dejó salir un aterrorizado grito estrangulado cuando la negra luz comenzó a hundirse en su piel. Se estremeció de dolor hasta que cualquier rastro de negro hubo desaparecido y rojas marcas aparecían en su lugar. El trol se sacudió violentamente, pero parecía estar paralizado en el mismo lugar por el momento.

Hadrian volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Neville en shock. Frunció el ceño en su dirección, viéndolo con sospecha, "¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?"

Neville guardó su varita con cuidado, evitando ver a Hadrian a los ojos. "Tú, ehmm, dejaste un libro en la sala común. Lo abrí y vi ese hechizo."

"¿Entonces decidiste ponerlo en practica ahora?" pregunto Hadrian con incredulidad.

El rostro de Neville se mostraba firme cuando habló, "Quería ver qué era lo que podía hacer."

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido de la manera en que tú querías? ¿Y si hacías más grande al trol o algo así?"

"Pero no fue así. Es sólo un trol, qué importa. Además, iba a matarnos. Hice lo que tenía que hacer," dijo Neville lanzándole una mirada al trol.

Hadrian le dio una rápida mirada a Neville y pudo ver el ligero brillo demencial en sus ojos. Estaban brillantes con magia, e irradiaban poder puro. Por la forma de sonreír del chico Hadrian pudo notar que no sentía remordimiento, ni culpa alguna.

Neville, sin saberlo, había tenido su primera prueba de magia negra, y por lo que se veía, ésta le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Su postura, la manera de hablar, indicaban que a Neville le _gustaba_ el poder. Hadrian conocía ese sentimiento. Lo conocía un poco _demasiado_ bien.

Neville alzó una ceja, de una forma casi idéntica a Hadrian. "La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué tienes si quiera un libro lleno de dolorosas maldiciones? ¿hmm?" hizo una pausa, "Suena un poco como a magia negra para mi. ¿No lo crees?"

Hadrian estrechó los ojos. El chico realmente sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. Pero eligió ignorarlo, por ahora. Por lo menos hasta que no hubiera un trol a unos metros de distancia.

"Sí, como sea. Neville hizo algo mal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y ¿estamos ignorando el hecho de que el pedazo de estúpido sigue aquí?" cortó Hermione frenéticamente después de haber ayudado a Destiny salir de debajo de los lavabos. Su cabello estaba más ensortijado de lo normal; mientras más nerviosa y ansiosa se encontraba, su cabello se parecía más a un arbusto. Hadrian encontraba eso divertido y sus labios se alzaron en un pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta bien. Nos encargaremos de esta cosa," dijo firmemente, moviendo su varita.

"¿Nos encargaremos?" Blaise se detuvo y forzó una animada sonrisa. "Quiero decir, por supuesto que nos encargaremos!"

Hadrian regresó su atención al trol, que comenzaba a moverse. Cerró los ojos y pensó, " _Corpora Liquidium."_

El trol tembló con dolor, y dejó salir un fuerte gruñido. Las paredes se sacudieron y el piso crujió cuando el gigantesco trol cayó al piso. Estaba siendo torturado, contorsionándose en agonía sobre el piso de piedra. El trol se arañaba a si mismo tratando de detener el tormento, sin resultado alguno.

"¿Qué le estas haciendo?" preguntó Draco con un tono de voz indiferente.

Hadrian no respondió de inmediato, concentrándose en mantener la maldición intacta. "Es una maldición para licuar los órganos," anunció, evitando las miradas sorprendidas que esta recibiendo.

"Eso no puede ser legal," murmuró Hermione para si misma.

"Okay, bueno, creo que eso es suficiente," dijo Blaise, exhalando fuertemente.

Pero Hadrian no estaba escuchando. Su atención se encontraba sólo en el trol y la maldición. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el control que tenía sobre el trol. Era casi veinte veces más grande que él, y aun así lo había reducido a un masa temblante en el piso.

Lo había hecho gritar a todo pulmón y estallar en millones de pedazos por dentro. Él lo estaba controlando, él estaba creando el dolor. Ya no era más el pequeño niño que soportaba el dolor, no, era el que lo infligía.

Y eso lo llenaba de regocijo. Se sentía más poderoso que nunca.

"Hadrian, detente! Vas a matarlo!" advirtió Hermione.

No la escuchó. No escuchaba nada que no fuera la miseria del trol.

"Hadrian! Detente!" alguien más gritó.

Podía crear tal agonía con un movimiento de su varita. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Podía matarlo si quisiera. Ver los turbios ojos volverse vidriosos y sin vida, y el cuerpo tirado, inmóvil, como una muñeca de trapo.

"Hadrian, no lo hagas!"

"Detente, Hadrian!"

Esta succionando todo lo que tenía de vida, viéndolo morir lenta y dolorosamente. Sus gritos y lamentos se vieron ahogados un por desconocido sentimiento pulsando en su cabeza. Sus gritos de tortura eran, en un forma retorcida, una tranquila corroboración. Hadrian sabía de lo que era capaz, y se encargaría de que el trol también lo supiera.

"Hadrian, por favor para."

Y por algún milagro, los gritos cesaron. El trol ya no se retorcía por todos lados. El baño esta en completo silencio, excepto por el fatídico _ploc, ploc_ del agua del grifo.

El trol estaba muerto.

Un titubeante Blaise lo tocó con la punta de su varita. Su mano cayó al suelo, inerte.

Blaise saltó hacia atrás asustado, y gritó " _Reducto_!" su varita apuntando a cualquier lugar, y tragó en seco cuando vio el hechizo volar en dirección a Hermione.

" _Protego_!" gritó Draco antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar. Su escudo se formó frente a Hermione antes de que el rayo azul lograra alcanzarla. Tan pronto como tocó el poderosamente lanzado escudo, el hechizo se disolvió.

Blaise apenado pasó una mano por su cabello. "Lo siento, Hermione. Creo que mi puntería estaba un poco desviada."

"¿Tu puntería estaba desviada?" dijo Hermione furiosa. "Pudiste haberme matado!"

"Pero no lo hice!"

"Ese no es el punto, idiota!" explotó la chica, luego se volvió hacia Draco.

"Gracias. Ese fue un excelente hechizo de protección. ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? Es un hechizo de quinto año!" comenzó a divagar Hermione.

"Cállate sangresucia. Si no fuera por que reaccioné por puro instinto, no te habría salvado. Aprendí a una temprana edad a no confiar en Blaise con una varita. Fue sólo fuerza de costumbre. Prefiero mil veces más una sangresucia muerta a una viva. Sólo tuviste suerte esta vez," farfulló Draco.

"Hey!" protestó Blaise. "Sólo te aventé contra una armadura una vez! Una! Y eso es todo lo que he venido escuchando por los últimos cuatro años!"

"No puedo creerlo!" bufó Hermione sin poder creerlo, ignorando por completo a Blaise.

"Deja el drama para después, pelo de arbusto sangre sucia."

"Entonces, déjame ver si entendí bien," continuó Hermione. "Me salvaste de salir lastimada, ¿sólo para insultarme sin parar después?"

"Sí," respondió Draco en un tono engreído.

"Cállense todos," dijo Neville en voz alta. "Tenemos un mayor problema. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?"

"Si, eso es lo que a _todos_ nos gustaría saber, Sr. Longbottom."

Neville tragó en seco y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. "Profesor Snape!" exclamó. Snape entró al baño seguido de la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Flitwick, y la Profesora Sprout.

"¿Sr. Longbottom, le importaría explicar qué hace un trol tirado a mitad del baño de niñas?" preguntó McGonagall alzando una ceja. Su expresión era arrogante y miraba a los de primer año hacia abajo, con desaprobación.

"Bueno, verá… Yo, de hecho… Nosotros-umm," tartamudeó Neville, su boca trabajando más rápido que su cerebro. Una delicada mano tocó su brazo y Neville volteó hacia arriba. Destiny le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volteó a ver a los profesores.

"Yo puedo explicarlo, Profesora McGonagall," dijo la niña en voz alta.

"Señorita Lestrange!" dijo McGonagall conteniendo un gritó y luciendo sorprendida por su apariencia. "¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

"Todo esto fue mi culpa. Verá, unos de mis compañeros me ridiculizaron y yo terminé huyendo hacia acá para estar sola. Pero luego el trol vino, y no sabía qué hacer. Hadrian y los slytherin me salvaron."

McGonagall cerró los ojos y asintió, aceptando su explicación. Se sentía avergonzada por como los demás Gryffindor habían tratado a la señorita Lestrange cuando ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo. "Esta bien, señorita Lestrange."

Hermione rápidamente interrumpió, "También es mi culpa, profesor Flitwick."

"¿Hermione , querida? ¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto el Jefe de Ravenclaw.

La chica tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a soltar mentiras. "Vine aquí para pelear contra el trol. Ya que nunca había visto uno, quería ver cómo era. Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, ahora estaría muerta."

Sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras, y eran muy convincentes. Las mentiras salían de su boca con tanta facilidad que incluso Hadrian sentía como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"Señorita Granger! Estoy completamente desilusionado! Esa fue una cosa muy estúpida de hacer! Yo no voy a ser tan indulgente como la profesora McGonagall: veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw!" regañó Flitwick.

Hermione asintió solemnemente, luciendo cabizbaja. Hadrian se sintió culpable de que ella perdiera puntos cuando fue ella quien había ayudado a Destiny.

"Minerva!" gritó la profesora Sprout examinando de cerca al trol. "El trol esta muerto!"

"¿Qué!?" la voz de Minerva estaba llena de incredulidad, y miró de nuevo al trol. "No puede ser, ¿cómo un grupo de niños de primer año puede matar a un trol?"

Hadrian rompió en pánico debajo de su máscara de indiferencia. Aunque las maldiciones que usaron eran completamente legales, eran también muy oscuras. Su padre seguro lo mataría si McGonagall averiguaba qué maldiciones habían usado!

Hadrian lanzó una mirada de pánico al profesor Snape, y gracias a Merlín, pareció recibir el mensaje.

"¿Quién de ustedes lo hizo?" explotó McGonagall, su voz llena de desconfianza. Nadie habló, nadie dio un paso adelante.

El profesor Snape alzó la varita y murmuró un hechizo, casi al instante la punta de la varita de Blaise resplandeció de un azul brillante, y la de Draco de un luminoso blanco.

"Parece ser que el encantamiento Protego fue realizado por el Sr. Malfoy, y un Reducto fue realizado por el Sr. Zabini."

"Ustedes dos! Explíquense!" exigió McGonagall.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta, "Yo-eh… Yo lancé el hechizo al trol, y el hechizo lo golpeó en la cabeza o algo. Después de eso, simplemente cayó al piso. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó."

McGonagall parecía escéptica con su respuesta pero asintió secamente y se volvió hacia Draco. "¿Y usted, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Tan pronto como Blaise dijo 'Reducto' lancé el hechizo para que nadie saliera herido. Sólo por si acaso," explicó Draco.

"Bien pensado, Draco. Veinte puntos para Slytherin," premió Snape.

"Por supuesto que no! Acaban de matar a un trol, Severus! Matar! Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin!" bufó McGonagall enojada.

"Sí, pero debo recordarte que también salvaron a una de tus Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw de una muerte segura, _Minerva_ ," se burlo Snape. "Y yo valoro más la vida de un estudiante que la de un trol. Veinte puntos para Slytherin… cada uno."

"Sugiero que nos vayamos ahora. Ha sido una larga noche para todos," dijo Flitwick sin alzar la voz, tratando de disipar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Por supuesto," dijo Snape haciendo un gesto a los de primer año. "Vengan, debemos pasar a recoger a los demás estudiantes de Slytherin de la biblioteca."

"Profesor, ¿puedo ir con ellos? Tengo que regresar un libro. Sólo me tomará un minuto," preguntó Hermione. No tomó mucho para persuadir a su Jefe de Casa, quien asintió algo renuente.

"Yo también necesito ir con ellos, dejé mi mochila en la biblioteca," dijo Destiny.

"Esta bien. Pero tienes que estar de vuelta en la torre en una hora, ¿entendido?" suspiró McGonagall apretando los labios en una fina línea.

"Sí, profesora."

"¿Vamos?" dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras. Era impaciente con cualquier cosa, excepto pociones. Los niños salieron, del ahora destruido, baño de niñas y siguieron al profesor Snape por los corredores. Nadia se atrevía a hablar, por miedo a hacer enojar a su temible profesor.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, todos vieron a Daphne esperando afuera nerviosamente. Tan pronto como vio al grupo, corrió hacia ellos. Después de escanearlos detenidamente de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaban lastimados, jaló a Hadrian y Destiny a un abrazo que les sacó el aire a los dos niños.

"Pensé que iban a morir!" dejó salir entrecortadamente, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Hadrian.

"Vaya, gracias," dijo Hadrian sarcásticamente.

"Contrólese, Srta. Greengrass," dijo en tono severo Snape, alejando a la chica de los otros dos.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estén bien, he estado muriendo de preocupación," sonrió con alivio.

"Estamos bien, Daphne," le aseguró Destiny. "Vamos a adentro, ¿si?"

"Sr. Riddle, espere un momento," dijo Snape antes de que Hadrian pudiera seguir a Neville a la biblioteca. Hadrian asintió y esperó a que todo se hubieran marchado para encarar a su jefe de casa.

"¿Te molestaría explicarme qué pasó?" preguntó bruscamente después de conjurar un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor.

"Tú escuchaste lo que pasó."

"Supongo que podría verlo en tu mente, pero prefiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó _realmente_ ," pensó Snape en voz alta.

"No podrías ni aunque lo intentaras," dijo Hadrian en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada, Severus," respondió Hadrian descaradamente.

"Escúchame, Riddle. Tal vez respete a tu padre, pero tú no has hecho nada todavía para merecerlo. No esperes que sea tu sirviente," siseó Snape.

"Maté a un trol, ¿no merece eso algo de respeto?"

"Entonces, fuiste _tú._ "

Hadrian palideció y se dio una bofetada mentalmente. Había caído directo en la trampa de su grasiento profesor.

"No soy un señor oscuro, pero tampoco soy idiota. ¿Realmente esperas que crea que el Sr. Zabini mató a un trol con un Reducto?"

"Bueno, no," admitió Hadrian.

"¿Entonces por qué evades la pregunta y me mientes?"

Hadrian tomo un profundo respiro y parpadeó. "Le vas a decir a mi padre."

Por supuesto, ésa era la razón por la que el niño esta siendo tan evasivo. Era como un típico niño de primer año rogándole que no le mandara una lechuza a sus padres. Excepto que este era el Señor Oscuro; y el niño Hadrian Draven Riddle. Severus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "No le diré a tu padre."

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de ver si la promesa de Snape era real. Después de unos momentos, Hadrian habló, "Yo no hice el primer movimiento. Fue Neville, de hecho."

No muchas cosas podían sorprender a Severus Snape. Pero el hecho de que el torpe, ex-tonto alumno de primer año hubiera dado el primer paso, estaba definitivamente en su lista. Tal vez el niño realmente pertenecía a Slytherin. "¿Qué?"

"Él lanzó la un 'Acceribus Scindo'. Con eso derribó al trol."

"¿Acerib-qué? ¿De dónde aprendió eso?"

"Dejé uno de mis libros en la sala común, y él lo abrió," explicó Hadrian rápidamente.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tus libros de rituales mágicos y magia pársel en la sala común? Sólo porque Slytherin sea más indulgente con la magia oscura que otras casas, no significa que no somos curiosos!" regañó Snape masajeándose las sienes.

"No pensé que lo fuera a tocar! Mucho menos a realizar! Yo mismo inventé ese hechizo, ni siquiera pensé que fuera capaz de realizarlo!" protestó Hadrian.

"En verdad lo realizó," repitió Snape, su tono repleto de incredulidad.

"¿Y?"

"Piensa un poco, niño. Un diario con aspecto antiguo y cubierta de cuero, tirado en la sala común. Obviamente el Sr. Longbottom sabía que sería una maldición o algo doloroso, y aun así lo lanzó."

Snape rodó los ojos al ver la expresión en blanco en Hadrian. "Por Merlín, ¿y tú quieres ser el siguiente señor oscuro? Déjame ayudarte a meter esto en tu pequeño cerebro! El Sr. Longbottom buscaba sangre cuando conjuró la maldición," elaboró Snape impacientemente.

"Vamos a tener que mantenerlo vigilado," concluyó Hadrian al entender lo que su profesor le había dicho.

"Sí, sí. Él conjuró Acceribus Scindo, la cual obviamente no iba a ser registrada por el rastreador de hechizos básico que lancé. Ahora continúa."

"Después yo lancé una maldición, silenciosa y sin varita, para licuar los órganos hasta que lo mató."

"Por lo que el rastreador tampoco registró tu hechizo."

"Exacto."

Snape dudó antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi maldito terapista?"

Snape frunció el ceño. "No seas fastidioso, Riddle."

"Bien. Me siento perfectamente bien," dejó salir Hadrian con un suspiro.

"¿No te sientes culpable por quitarle la vida a otro ser viviente?" preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

"No."

"¿Ni siquiera un poco de remordimiento?"

"Merecía morir. Y yo le di lo que merecía. ¿Es todo?" dijo Hadrian en tono satisfecho, como si estuviera discutiendo sobre el clima.

Snape pasó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta repentinamente, "Sí."

"Yo sí tengo una pregunta para ti," dijo Hadrian de repente, mirando a Snape directo a los ojos.

"¿Ok?"

"¿Qué es lo que esta planeando mi padre? Sólo me dio vagos detalles, y quiero saber qué es lo que esta pasando," exigió Hadrian.

El rostro de Snape permaneció sin expresión alguna mientras hablaba en un tono neutro. "Sr. Riddle si su padre no le ha comunicado de sus planes, entonces lo ha hecho por una buena razón."

"Todo lo que me dijo fue que algo estaba escondido en el colegio y que el Profesor Quirell esta aquí para encontrar dicho objeto. ¿Qué es eso que mi padre necesita desesperadamente?"

"No están en mi lugar decírtelo," respondió Snape con tono severo.

Hadrian hizo una pausa para pensar por un momento. "Tiene algo que ver con el corredor del tercer piso, ¿no es así? Por eso Dumbledore no deja que nadie se acerque!"

"Tranquilo, niño. No te metas en asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo," regañó Snape con dureza.

"Lo voy a averiguar," dijo Hadrian firmemente, determinación brillando en sus ojos. "Sabes que lo haré."

Snape no respondió, aunque en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad. Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Hadrian cambiara el tema.

"Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, acabo de escuchar que Potter y Weasley se iban a ver con alguien para un duelo hoy a la medianoche en la sala de trofeos," dijo Hadrian esbozando una sonrisa.

"Me aseguraré de decirle a Filch," Snape sonrió con suficiencia al verdadero Slytherin frente a él. Entraron juntos a la biblioteca y Hadrian inmediatamente salió a buscar a sus amigos. Después de que Snape mandara al resto de Slytherin a sus dormitorios, Hadrian se sentó en la silla junto a Hermione.

Snape observó al grupo y dijo, "Sr. Longbottom, quiero felicitarlo por una adecuada ejecución de la maldición Acceribus Scindo. Hasta ahora, únicamente el creador del hechizo había sido capaz de conjurarla perfectamente," pronunció con voz sedosa. _Adecuada_ era probablemente el mayor elogio que Snape le daba a un alumno. Neville se sonrojó, y recibió el halago con un seco asentimiento. No muchas cosas asustaban al niño ahora, pero su Jefe de Casa seguía en la lista.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y dijo nuevamente, "Quédense tanto como quieran, pero no dejen que los descubran. No voy a ir a sacarlos de un castigo, otra vez. Buenas noches."

Hermione fue la única que respondió con un tembloroso, "Buenas noches, Profesor Snape."

Snape frunció el entrecejo y con un certero movimiento de su capa salió de la biblioteca. Hermione volteó a ver al grupo con una expresión frustrada.

"¿Por qué no le agrado!?" gruñó, estrellando la cabeza contra la mesa.

Blaise sobó su espalda de forma reconfortante. "Esta bien. Hermione. A Snape le tomó siete años acostumbrarse a mi."

Hermione palideció. "¿Siete años?" repitió, "Ya voy a haber terminado Hogwarts para entonces!"

"Lamebotas," tosió Draco, poco discretamente.

Hermione lo miró y le sacó la lengua.

"Oh, muy maduro," dijo Draco sarcásticamente. "Aunque pensándolo bien eres una muggle…"

"Draco, por favor. Acaba de ayudar a salvarme la vida," suplicó Destiny, comenzando a molestarse con sus infantiles riñas.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, murmurando algo incomprensible por lo bajo.

"Destiny, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Hadrian.

Destiny mostró una radiante sonrisa. "Estoy mejor ahora, Hermione realmente me ayudó."

"¿En serio?" Hadrian alzó una ceja, volteando a ver a Hermione.

Ella se sonrojó ante su mirada, "No fue nada."

Destiny jadeó. "Hablaste conmigo por horas e incluso robaste comida de las cocinas por mi, sólo para que no tuviera que enfrentarme a los otros Gryffindor. Difícilmente llamaría eso nada."

"Destiny, realmente sentí que era mi tarea como amiga el ayudarte, así que no necesitas darme las gracias. Yo he pasado por lo mismo antes, y sé cómo se siente," dijo Hermione suavemente, viendo hacia el suelo.

Daphne estudió a Hermione por un minuto. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Supongo que debo contarles sobre mi no-tan-divertida vida, ahora."

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres," le aseguró Hadrian.

"No, sí quiero. Me sentiría mejor si mis amigos saben," afirmó Hermione con seguridad. Todos la observaban absortos, esperando a que continuara. Todos excepto Draco, quien estaba 'leyendo' un libro.

"Cuando era pequeña, me bulleaban mucho. No era tan listo como otros, no eran tan bonita como otras. Era promedio. No tenía amigos porque todos me evitaban como a la plaga. Me molestaban, se burlaban de mi, se reían a mi costa todo el tiempo. Luego un día en la escuela, exploté. No sé cómo lo hice, pero un minuto estaba deseando que Jason Dempsey sufriera, y al siguiente lo estaba. Sus padres se quejaron con la escuela y al día siguiente me expulsaron," hizo una pausa para recomponerse. "Esto pasó en casi todas las escuelas a las que asistí. Era bulleada, me enojaba, y algo malo pasaba. A un punto mi madre decidió que era mejor si me educaba desde casa."

"Okay, entonces tu magia accidental se salió de control, luego ¿qué paso?" la apresuró Neville.

"Neville! No la apresures!" regañó Destiny. Vio a Hermione, "Lo siento, Hermione. Por favor, continúa."

"Mi padre tenía que tomar largos turnos ya que mi madre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo enseñándome. Solía regresar ebrio, a altas horas de la noche, algunas veces ni siquiera regresaba a casa. Mi mamá y él peleaban mucho, todo el tiempo y casi en todos lados. Él me decía todos los días que yo había sido un error, y que todo era mi culpa."

"Eso es horrible!" dijo Daphne ahogando un jadeo.

Hermione sonrió con ironía, "Y esa ni siquiera es la peor parte. Comenzó a pegarme, golpearme a mi e incluso a veces a mi madre. Ella siempre lo toleraba, y nunca lo dejó. Todavía no entiendo por qué. Nos odiaba a las dos, nos culpaba por todo. Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, él estaba más que feliz. No porque hubiera sido aceptada, sino porque por fin iba a deshacerse de mi."

"¿Cómo le hiciste para esconder algo tan grande?" preguntó Neville.

"Soy muy buena mintiendo," sonrío Hermione con superioridad. "Además, nadie se acercaba lo suficientemente a mi como para ver que algo estaba mal."

Hadrian inhaló con brusquedad. El padre de Hermione sonaba muy parecido a Vernon Dursley. Su padre abusaba de ella y la trataba peor que a un elfo doméstico. "Es por eso que odias tanto a los muggles," adivinó.

"Exacto. Todos los muggles que he conocido han sido egoístas, cabezas duras, o monstruos. Incluso mi propio padre. Mi madre es la única excepción, ella es todo lo que tengo," dijo Hermione tristemente.

"Pero ahora ya no estas sola," soltó Blaise.

"Sí, ahora nos tienes a nosotros," añadió Destiny.

"Pero, soy una-"

"¿Sangresucia, estúpida sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca?" ofreció Draco con sarcasmo.

Ella le frunció el ceño. "Soy una nacida de muggles."

"Tienes talento. Tienes magia extremadamente poderosa. No eres una mocosa remilgada. Y eso es todo lo que me importa," dijo Daphne.

Hadrian estaba en silencio. El pasado de Hermione era muy parecido al suyo. Él fue muy afortunado de que su padre lo adoptara, pero ella estaba sola. No le importaba que fuera una hija de muggle. Su padre probablemente le lanzaría un Avada en el lugar si se enterara que su hijo estaba entablando amistad con una sangresucia. Pero a Hadrian no le importaba. Hermione era especial, y él se lo probaría a su padre. Su padre quería purificar el mundo mágico por completo, y Hadrian también.

Pero en el plan de Hadrian, todo aquel que mereciera estar ahí, se quedaría hasta el final. Los que no lo merecieran, caerían y los convertiría en cenizas. Hermione merecía estar ahí, y no le importaba si alguien opinaba lo contrario.

"Bienvenida a la familia," bromeó Hadrian.

"No puedes decirlo en serio," se quejó Draco. "Es una sangresucia."

"Sangresucia o no, Draco. Ella es una de las brujas más poderosas de nuestro año," dijo Neville indignado.

"Supéralo amigo. Si Hadrian pudo hacerlo, tú también puedes," soltó Blaise cansado.

"Cállense, todos ustedes. ¿Pueden escucharse si quiera? Adulando a tal inmundicia. Somos sangre pura, mucho más arriba que esa escoria! Y tu Hadrian! ¿Estas loco?" exclamó Draco.

"Draco. Suficiente," siseó Hadrian en tono frío. "Recuerda cuál es tu lugar."

Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de todos ante el frio tono y las perturbadoras palabras. Draco tragó inaudiblemente y asintió. Había olvidado quién era realmente su mejor amigo después de haber pasado tantos años tratándolo como hermano. No era un niño ordinario. Hadrian era el jodido heredero oscuro, hijo de Lord Voldemort.

"Vamos a la cama, ¿esta bien?" sugirió Daphne viendo al reloj. Todos asintieron y los Slytherin se despidieron de Destiny y Hermione.

Cuando iban a entrar a sus dormitorios, ya dentro de la sala de Slytherin, Hadrian paró a Draco antes de que entrara a su habitación.

"Me gustaría disculparme," dijo Hadrian recargándose en la puerta de Draco.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar," admitió Draco en voz baja.

"No, no debí haber usado mi título para forzarte a echarte para atrás. No estuvo bien."

"No lo sientas. Yo habría hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar."

"¿Podrías por lo menos tratar de ser amable si Hermione es parte del grupo?" preguntó Hadrian titubeante.

Draco suspiró. "No puedo hacer eso Hadrian. Sólo, no puedo. Espero que lo entiendas."

"Lo hago. ¿Pero no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar?"

"Tengo que hacerme a la idea. Tal vez en un par de años sea indiferente a su presencia," sonrió Draco.

"¿Un par de años, o años Snape?" rió Hadrian. Draco se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Si?"

"No importa qué titulo tenga, no importa qué trono vaya a heredar algún día, no importa de quién sea heredero; quiero que siempre recuerdes algo. Antes que todas esas cosas, yo siempre seré una cosa: tu mejor amigo."

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- A pesar de todo lo que puedan llegar a hacer a Destiny, creo que hemos visto que no esta sola y que siempre va a tener a sus amigos con ella.

Me temo que Theo casi no sale en esta historia :(, lo sé es muy triste, yo tambien amo la pareja que hacen él y Luna, pero creo que vamos a tener que buscarle otro candidato esta vez!... Y bueno, Draco salió al rescate, sin querer queriendo hahaha como les he dicho, la relación entre Draco y Hermione va a ser muuuuuuy tardada, y ella se va a llevar mucho mejor con las demas serpientes antes que con el rubio, y Draco va a seguir haciendo berrinches por tener que ser "amigable" con una sangresucia... pero espero que en algún momento esto cambie (presiento que va a ser alrededor de 4 año en el baile, peeeero no sé, son puras especulaciones hasta el momento ya que la autora no ha escrito nada de eso)

En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo! nos estamos viendo en el siguiente!

 _Susy kstorena_ \- No te preocupes por Destiny, estoy segura que al final va a terminar con la frente en alto, no por nada es hija (postiza) de Bellatrix Lestrange!... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! saludos!

 _Babyday25_ \- Claro que sí, con mucho gusto le digo! de hecho, le traduzco los reviews (que ahora voy algo atrasada en eso de hecho hahaha) pero cuando hable con ella le mandaré especialmente tus elogios! hahaha y sí, toda la historia es un remake de los libros, sólo que con los cambios adecuados para que la historia tenga sentido, pero sí, básicamente todo es lo mismo!

Ya sabemos qué pasó con Destiny y Hermione, y sobretodo... la historia detrás del odio hacia los muggles por parte de Hemione! lo que también la ha hecho ser merecedora a un puesto oficial dentro del grupo de amigos de Hadrian (a pesar de la oposicion de Draco)

Pero bueno, nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo! saludos!

* * *

Grandes revelaciones el día de hoy! Hermione descubre el secreto detrás de su odio a los muggles, Neville da sus primeros pasos en la magia negra, y Hadrian no parará ante nada por saber cuál es la misión de su padre dentro de Hogwarts!

En lo personal, a mi me encanta la ultima parte, el diálogo entre Draco y Hadrian y en especial lo último que le dice el pelinegro que basicamente se resume en "no importa quién sea o qué pase, siempre seré tu mejor amigo"... se me hizo muy conmovedor y a la vez nos muestra como para Hadrian, nuevamente, sus amigos y familia son lo más importante.

Y eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! no olviden dejar sus comentarios... pero sobre todo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

ana karen malfoy


	14. Situaciones

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

PERDÓN! ya sé que ahora sí me he tardado bastante en actualizar, mil perdones, pero la uni me esta volviendo loca y luego una que anda teniendo peleas internas y cuestionandose todos los días qué es lo que quiere hacer de su vida... bueno, digamos que queda poco tiempo para traducir hahaha. Pero aquí esta el capitulo!... después del 6 de diciembre estaré más tranquila, asi que espero tener más tiempo. Aun así, si todo sale bien, tendrán el siguiente capitulo ante de esa fecha, pero no hago promesas hahaha

Otra cosa, muchos parecieron algo preocupados por la extensión de la historia... no se preocupen, yo tengo intenciones de traducir todo lo que venga, y la autora tiene toda la intención de terminarla. Nada mas que eso sí, ella tarda alrededor de un mes o más en subir nuevos capítulos asi que cuando estemos a la par con la historia original... las actualizaciones van a tardar!

En fin, los dejo leer... muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!

* * *

 _Susurros silenciosos y sombríos gemidos llenaban la habitación. El sonido de pies siendo arrastrados podía escucharse, pero nadie se veía en la habitación tenuemente iluminada. Destiny se frotó los ojos en un intento de ajustarlos a la luz. Borrosas manchas negras danzaban alrededor de su visión. Se esforzó en escuchar el rápido cántico y las suaves murmuros que se escuchaban en el aire. ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Las antorchas le daban a la habitación un suave resplandor. Un frío viento le acarició las mejillas, estremeciéndola, haciendo que frotara las manos sobre sus brazos. Escalofríos iban y venían por sus brazos a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse caliente. El piso de piedra se sentía como cristales cortantes bajos sus pies descalzos. Destiny buscó a ciegas por su varita, sin encontrarla. Repentinamente, todos sus miedos aumentaron de manera alarmante._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en calma. Su sentido del oído estaba muy sensible, pudiendo escuchar hasta los sonidos más pequeños. Destiny sintió algo en su pierna y dejó salir un grito estrangulado, a la vez que agitaba la pierna sin parar. Su mano se dirigió a su boca cuando se dio cuenta que era sólo una pequeña araña. Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, aplastó a la araña con la mano._

 _Viendo con disgusto su ahora sucia mano, Destiny limpió de mala gana los residuos de la araña en su manga. Incoherentes balbuceos llenaron la habitación y Destiny miró a todas partes frenéticamente. Otra vez, no vio a nadie. Su mente trataba de encontrarle una respuesta a todo mientras pasaba una mano por su ensortijado cabello. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Era un sueño? No recordaba haber dejado los dormitorios._

 _Un siseo aterrador llenó la habitación, y su corazón casi se detiene por la sorpresa. Se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para no escuchar el horrible sonido. El brazalete en su muñeca comenzó a balancearse vigorosamente a pesar de que no hubiera ninguna brisa en la habitación; los dijes de cristal chocaban unos contra otros, cada sonido como piedras colisionando. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo, el dije de estrella que había comprado, estalló en mil pedazos._

 _El aliento se detuvo en su garganta y sus manos temblaban frenéticamente. Su voz se entrecortaba mientras susurraba, "Lumos."_

 _Su mano brilló levemente por un segundo y una pequeña bola de luz surgió de ella. La brillante esfera flotaba sobre su mano como una vela. Estiró la mano, tanteando el espacio para ver si había alguien más ahí. Destiny escuchó una misteriosa voz rasposa que se hacía mas fuerte con cada respiración suya. No escuchó pisadas, pero podía escuchar los susurros acercándose más y más._

 _Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus rizos rubios golpeándole la cara, tratando de encontrar al dueño de la espeluznante voz. La bola de luz sobre su mano desapareció. La sangre pulsaba en su cabeza y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de su pecho. Destiny pasó la lengua por sus labios que de un momento a otro se sentían secos. Su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro y saltaba con cualquier ruido. ¿Acaso sólo estaba imaginando cosas?_

 _"_ _Dámelo."_

 _Destiny se mordió la lengua, fuerte, para prevenir que el grito asustado saliera de su boca. El sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su boca, y tragó dolorosamente. No estaba imaginando nada. La voz era como uñas arañando una pizarra._

 _"_ _Dime dónde esta."_

 _La voz era letal, la cosa más horrible que jamás había escuchado. La sangre se le congeló y los pelos de la nuca se le pararon. ¿Qué es lo que quería? Ella estaba segura de que no lo tenía._

 _Destiny gimoteó débilmente, "Por favor, déjame ir."_

 _"_ _Dame lo que es mío por derecho, y tal vez lo considere."_

 _Reprimió un gemido de frustración, "Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quieres." Destiny hizo una pausa antes de que sus ojos adquirieran una chispa de determinación. "Además, esto es un sueño. No puedes darme órdenes en mi propio sueño."_

 _La voz dejó salir una peligrosa risa que mandó, efectivamente, escalofríos por todo su cuerpo._

 _"_ _Niña tonta," siseó la voz, escurriendo malicia. "Tal vez seas una vidente, pero ¿inteligente? No lo creo."_

 _Destiny frunció el ceño. No era ni tonta ni estúpida. No sabía con quién estaba hablando ni qué era lo que quería de ella._

 _"_ _Éste tal vez sea tu sueño, pero yo lo controlo."_

 _Un agudo gritó salió de su boca cuando un círculo de flamas brotó del frío suelo de piedra. Retrocedió instantáneamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus manos estaban rojas y chamuscadas por las abrasadoras llamas._

 _"_ _¿Lo ves? Espero que esto pruebe qué tan fuerte es el control que tengo. No puedes irte aunque quieras," habló la voz casi con regocijo._

 _"_ _Puedo mantenerte en esta pesadilla por siempre, hacer que los demás crean que haz caído en algún tipo de sueño del cual no puedes despertar," se burló con malicia._

 _"_ _Obedecerás mis órdenes, sino tendrás que revivir horribles muertes una y otra vez, por toda la eternidad. ¿Entendido?"_

 _Las frías palabras asustaron a Destiny, y asintió aturdida aunque no sabía si la voz podía verla. ¿Por qué quería que hiciera eso? No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, o qué iba a pasar. Todo estaba cambiando, el futuro se veía borroso. Claramente, no había escapatoria._

 _"_ _Recuperarás algo que necesito desesperadamente, y me lo traerás. Flamel lo ha mantenido lejos de mi, y lo quiero de regreso."_

 _"_ _No sé qué es!" gritó Destiny. Las llamas se alzaron amenazadoramente y la habitación pareció calentarse. Las llamas crujieron y soltaron chispas he instintivamente dio otra paso atrás._

 _"_ _¿Entonces es así como quieres jugar? Muy bien. Tú silencio te ha dado tiempo, pero no mi paciencia."_

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Destiny con voz entrecortada. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, en un vano intento de bloquear la voz de su cabeza. Invadía su mente y todo lo que podía escuchar eran los aterradores susurros._

 _"_ _Lo que pido es algo pequeño, pero valioso. Me otorgará poder ilimitado. Me dará una nueva vida."_

 _"_ _Tal vez pueda ver el futuro, pero no puedo hacer milagros. No puedo darte una vida nueva," murmuró Destiny._

 _"_ _No estoy pidiendo que tú me des una nueva vida. Simplemente deseo que tú consigas un objeto que me ayudará a convertirme en todopoderoso. No debería ser difícil ya que esta escondido dentro del castillo," soltó la voz con impaciencia._

 _"_ _Aún no me has dicho qué es," señaló Destiny._

 _"_ _No necesito hacerlo. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo."_

 _"_ _No puedo buscar por todo el castillo algo qué ni siquiera sé qué es," protestó Destiny._

 _De repente, hubo silencio. Demasiado silencio. Los susurros pararon abruptamente, e incluso ella misma dejó de respirar. Sentía como si un cubo de hielo se hubiera asentado en el fondo de su estómago, succionando toda el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba asustada de lo que iba a pasar._

 _"_ _Déjame darte un incentivo para ayudarte a encender la llama de entusiasmo en ti," la voz hizo una pausa. "Te voy a dar cinco meses para que encuentres lo que necesito y me lo entregues. Pero ten cuidado, con cada mes que pase destruiré algo que aprecies, a no ser que me traigas lo que te pido."_

 _Destiny se congeló, y el peso de la veracidad de lo que podría pasar incrementó sus miedos. Tenía mucho que perder. "No puedes hacer esto!" gritó. "No lo haré!"_

 _Las llamas en la habitación centellaron y después se desvanecieron en una voluta de humo negro. Destiny saltó asustada al verse envuelta en la oscuridad. No podía ver nada, sólo podía sentir el doloroso ardor en las manos._

 _Un aliento frío acarició su oreja, y la voz soltó una sombría risa._

 _"_ _Qué divertido…" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Actúas como si tuvieras opción alguna."_

* * *

 **Habitación de niñas, torre de Gryffindor. (Diciembre, 1; 7:00 am)**

Destiny despertó sobresaltada, las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo cubierto con una fina capa de sudor. Inhaló profundamente, como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba aire puro. Sus ojos se cerraron, y trató de olvidar la pesadilla que acababa de tener. No tenía caso, el recuerdo estaba grabado en su mente.

 _Todo esta bien._ Se dijo a si misma. _Fue sólo un sueño. No es real. Nadie puede lastimarte aquí. Bueno, sólo esos despreciables seres que llamas compañeros._

Alzó la cabeza para ver si alguna de sus compañeras de habitación estaba despierta. Afortunadamente, estaban profundamente dormidas. Bufó en su cabeza, cómo si algún Gryffindor fuera a levantarse tan temprano en sábado. Destiny hizo una mueca de desagrado por los ruidosos ronquidos de Lavender Brown.

Miró las sábanas rojas y doradas que la cubrían, deseando cambiarlas por un verde y plateado. Suspirando dramáticamente, hizo a un lado las insultantes sábanas y se estiró en la cama. El frío aire matinal era reconfortante y la hizo sonreír. Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y Destiny se estiró todo lo que pudo, sin tener que salir de la cama, para abrir las cortinas.

Se paralizó en un instante, y por lo mismo se cayó de la cama debido al desbalanceado cambio de peso. Soltó un quejido cuando su codo golpeó el duro piso de madera. Los dijes de su brazalete tintinearon, pero había uno menos. Un desaparecido dije de estrella.

Sus ojos se abrieron en terror mientras su mirada subía de sus muñecas a sus manos. Se mordió la lengua para prevenir un grito. Horribles quemaduras cubrían sus manos, al igual que ampollas blancas y rojas. Destiny podía sentirse hiperventilar a si misma por lo que se hizo tomar profundos y tranquilizantes respiros.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, rezando una y otra vez por que no fuera verdad. El aire acarició las ámpulas abiertas y Destiny hizo una mueca de dolor.

Era real. Alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Su cuerpo se paralizó una vez más cuando la realización de los hechos cayó sobre ella. Si el sueño era real… la amenaza que venía con él también lo era. Había muchas cosas que ella quería, y no podía correr el riesgo de perder alguna de ellas. ¿Y si perdía a Hadrian? ¿o a su madre? Destiny no sabía qué haría sin ellos. No hacer caso a esa amenaza estaba fuera de la mesa.

Si alguien estaba controlando sus sueños de esa manera, no había duda de que podían hacerlo nuevamente. No solo estaban controlando sus sueños, también su vida. Agarró fuertemente su brazo. Pronto, la voz podría controlar incluso su mente. Sería como un imperius inquebrantable. Destiny tembló ante la idea.

Observó fijamente las quemaduras en sus manos. Si alguien las notaba seguro sospecharían algo. Destiny miró alrededor buscando su varita, para su suerte, ésta se encontraba en la mesa junto a su cama. La tomó y trató de lanzar un simple hechizo de sanación para curar la piel a carne viva. Narcissa misma se lo había enseñado. Pero sus pensamientos se transformaron en pánico al ver que nada pasaba, ni siquiera una chispa o brillo salió.

Destiny susurró _"Accio capa"_. La impecable capa voló hasta sus manos, dejando a la niña completamente confundida. Su varita funcionaba sin ningún problema, ¿por qué no estaba funcionando el hechizo? Lo intentó una vez más, con mayor urgencia. Nuevamente, nada pasó. Las heridas no podían ser curadas con magia, concluyó Destiny. La habitación pareció enfriarse de golpe.

No había manera de que fuera a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey haría demasiadas preguntas. Sin embargo, tenía que decirle a alguien. Y entonces algo hizo click, "Hadrian!" obviamente él sabría qué hacer. Destiny saltó rápidamente fuera de la cama, apretando la capa contra su pecho. Dio un último vistazo a sus manos rojas, y se conformó con lanzar un glamour sobre ellas. El dolor seguía ahí, pero por lo menos la evidencia física estaría escondida de curiosos ojos.

* * *

 **Librería de Hogwarts (8:00 am)**

"Hola, todos."

Hadrian alzó la vista del libro sobre artes oscuras que Bella le había enviado. Se encontró con los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Destiny, y sonrió. Pero rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño cuando la observó detenidamente. Algo no estaba bien.

Hubo varias respuestas y saludos embotados por el sueño. Neville estornudó por el polvo que los rodeaba. Estaban en una parte casi olvidada de la biblioteca donde nadie iba nunca. Hermione por supuesto sabía de este lugar, y lo sugirió para que se encontraran ahí todas las mañana antes del desayuno.

"Hadrian, necesito hablar contigo," dijo Destiny, casi frenéticamente. Hadrian se puso de pie inmediatamente y le tomó la mano para llevarla a otro lado. Destiny dejó salir un agudo grito de dolor. Fue tan alto que incluso la mesa de Ravenclaws que se encontraba cerca podría haberlo escuchado. Afortunadamente, ellos eran el único otro grupo presente en la biblioteca a esas horas de la mañana.

Instantáneamente Hadrian le soltó la mano, como si el dolor lo hubiera sufrido _él._ Se dio la vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Destiny soltó un suspiro y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera fisgones, antes de estirar sus manos hacia Hadrian. "Mira mis manos!"

La meticulosa mirada de Hadrian inspeccionó cada centímetro de sus manos. "No veo nada," concluyó.

Destiny rodó los ojos y silenciosamente removió el hechizo de glamour. "¿Ahora lo ves?"

Hadrian inclinó su cabeza del lado, y vio nuevamente las manos de la pequeña bruja con una mirada aburrida. Alzó la mirada, preocupado. "Destiny, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Finalmente! Pensé que te habías quedado ciego, te tomó mucho tiempo ver las quema-"

"No tienes nada," la interrumpió.

"¿Qué?"

"No hay na-"

"Ya sé lo que dijiste, no estoy sorda," masculló Destiny viendo sus manos con ojos temerosos.

"¿Estas segura que estas bien? Te ves algo alterada," comentó Hadrian.

Destiny se mordió el labio, y miró sus quemadas manos con confusión. Podía sentir el dolor, y ante ella se veían rojas y llenas de ampollas. Pero Hadrian no podía verlo.

"Algo no esta bien. Algo pasa," balbuceó Destiny a si misma. Tenía que encontrar lo que fuera que la voz quería. Nadie podía ayudarla si no sabían qué es lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera Hadrian podía ayudarla.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Hadrian.

Su cabeza se alzó al instante y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del chico. Destiny se aclaró la garganta, "Tenemos que encontrar algo."

Ignorando la cara de confusión de Hadrian, continuó. "Tuve un sueño, tenemos que encontrar algo que ha sido escondido dentro del castillo."

Él la estudió con una dura mirada, "¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?"

Destiny suspiró internamente y se puso a jugar con sus manos. "Digamos que tenemos que encontrar esta cosa, y lo tenemos que hacer rápido."

Técnicamente no era una mentira. Sólo una omisión de la verdad. Lo que no sabía no lo iba a lastimar. Hadrian seguramente intentaría matar la voz, en lugar de buscar lo que fuera que ésta quería. No podía decirle por qué lo necesitaba.

"Bien," Hadrian apretó los labios. "Si es así como va a ser, te seguiré el juego. ¿Qué tenemos que encontrar?"

Destiny resopló, "No sé."

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿quieres que busque algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es?"

"Mira, estoy segura que lo voy a averiguar. Lo único que sé es que da poder y vida."

Él se quedó quieto. "Tal vez sea lo que mi padre también esta buscando. Pero, ¿para qué lo necesitas _tú_?"

Destiny tosió discretamente. "No lo necesito," hizo una pausa "Creo que el sueño tenía que ver con tu padre. Él necesita encontrar algo, y se le esta acabando el tiempo," mintió con facilidad.

Hadrian parecía reacio a aceptar sus razones, pero sabía que no podía descartarlas. "¿Y si mi padre no necesita nuestra ayuda? Prefería no ser torturado en los calabazos el día de Navidad."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, Hadrian. Tenemos que. Por favor, hazme caso," suplicó Destiny.

"Esta bien. Pero, ¿estas segura qué estas bien, Destiny?" preguntó Hadrian después de un momento de silenciosa reflexión.

"Perfectamente bien," dijo Destiny, su voz entrecortada. Algo surcó la mirada esmeralda de Hadrian. Él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Pero así como apareció, se fue sin dejar rastro, y Destiny se quedó pensando si siquiera había estado ahí en primer lugar.

Caminaron de regreso al recóndito lugar de la biblioteca donde fueron recibidos con ojos sospechosos. Hadrian se deslizó en su lugar, a la cabeza de la mesa, y Destiny se acomodó entre Daphne y Draco.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Blaise, apenas alzando la mirada de su ensayo de encantamientos.

Hadrian se aclaró la garganta. "Algo muy importante esta escondido en el colegio, y tenemos que encontrarlo."

Hermione soltó una risa burlona, "¿Y luego qué? ¿Simplemente lo robamos?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, y Hermione pasó saliva con incomodidad. "¿Qué?" preguntó nerviosa. "No vamos a robarlo realmente, ¿o sí?"

"¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos buscándolo entonces, sangresucia? Estúpida tonta," murmuró Draco, apenas escondiendo su creciente irritación.

"Malfoy, ¿todavía estas amargado porque quedé en segundo lugar?" se burló Hermione. Hadrian negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que una pelea estaba en camino. Desde que las calificaciones se dieron a conocer, Draco y Hermione se tiraban sobre la yugular del otro. La competencia entre ambos era feroz. Aunque Draco trataba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que rompiera su máscara de indiferencia, Hadrian podría ver a través de él, y utilizaba cada oportunidad para molestarlo con eso.

"Mira rata de biblioteca, los Malfoy siempre son los número uno, no perderé ante nadie," Draco hizo una pausa, viendo la arrogante media sonrisa de Hadrian. "Excepto, tal vez, ante Hadrian," añadió con reticencia. "Y definitivamente no voy a perder ante una asquerosa sabelotodo."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, "Ya veremos cuando lleguen los exámenes. Cuando obtenga una mejor calificación que la tuya, te dejaré usar una de mis E para limpiarte las lágrimas."

"Cállense. Los dos," explotó Daphne. "Esto parece serio, y ustedes parecen dos niños inmaduros."

"Gracias, Daphne," dijo Destiny. "Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo."

"Regresando a lo que estábamos discutiendo," comenzó Hadrian. "Hay algo en Hogwarts que le concede a alguien poder y vida. Nosotros vamos a encontrarlo."

"¿Y por qué habríamos de ayudarte?" Neville alzó una ceja. "¿Qué ganamos con eso?"

Hadrian sonrió. "Hablando como una verdadera serpiente, eh Neville."

Neville sonrió de medio lado. "Por supuesto."

"¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?" intervino Hermione, inclinándose peligrosamente contra la silla.

"He ahí el problema-"

"No sabemos," explicó Destiny, interrumpiendo a Hadrian. "Pero sé que tiene algo que ver con Flamel."

"¿Eso es algún tipo de comida?" murmuró Neville.

"No, idiota! Creo que es una persona," respondió Destiny.

"Flamel…Flamel… He escuchado ese nombre antes!" exclamó Hermione, luego frunció el ceño. "Solo que no recuerdo dónde."

"Eso es de mucha ayuda," dijo Draco en burla.

"¿Entonces quieres que nos paseemos por el castillo en busca de algo cuando no tienes ni la menor de qué es?" Blaise rodó los ojos.

"Exacto."

"No puedes decirlo en serio," gruñó Neville, alzando la vista de su libro de pociones. "No voy a arriesgar mi vida sólo para que tengas tu brillante juguete."

"No seas tan dramático, Neville!" chasqueó Destiny.

"Les apuesto a que esta escondido en el tercer piso!" exclamó Hermione. "Dumbledore nos dijo que no fuéramos a esa sección, ¿dónde más podría estar?"

"Es un buen lugar para comenzar," coincidió Daphne.

"¿Por qué quieres esa cosa, tan desesperadamente?" cuestionó Draco. Hadrian le lanzó su 'estoy-en-una-misión' mirada. Entendimiento brilló en la cara de Draco y asintió en un solo movimiento.

"No lo entiendo. Si es algo tan 'valioso', ¿por qué lo pondría Dumbledore en un castillo lleno de puros niños?" señaló Neville.

"¿Es un bastardo que esta dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de cientos de niños?" sugirió Blaise.

Hermione parecía ofendida por el colorido lenguaje. "Es nuestro Director, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas?" jadeó.

"Ser director no convierte a nadie en un santo," le recordó Destiny.

"Hermione," Hadrian volteó hacia ella. Sus impactantes ojos verdes taladraron los castaño oscuro de la chica, y Hermione se encontró a si misma admirando la mirada llena de poder.

"Debes recordar que las apariencias son lo más importante en este mundo. La gente haría lo que fuera por que su verdadero 'yo' no salga a la superficie y manche su perfecta imagen. Las personas más admiradas son las que tienen los secretos más oscuros."

Hermione parpadeó, saliendo del trance en el que había caído. Tragó nerviosamente y asintió. Hadrian tenía razón. Siempre la tenía.

"Hermione, Draco, ¿podrían buscar en libros alguna mención de Flamel?" preguntó Destiny.

"¿Tengo que trabajar con la sangresucia?" se quejó Draco.

"De ninguna manera!" protestó Hermione al mismo tiempo. Lanzó una mirada a Draco, "Nos odiamos."

"Supérenlo. Si alguien puede escanear libros antiguos por algo, son ustedes," bufó Blaise.

"Lo superaré cuando él lo haga," replicó Hermione.

"Bueno, eso nunca va a pasar. Así que supongo que nos quedaremos atascados," sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

"Ustedes dos son tan testarudos!" gruñó Destiny. "No me importa su odio extremo. Van a trabajar juntos."

Intentaron protestar, pero fueron silenciados por una sepulcral mirada de Hadrian. Observó al grupo, analizando si iba a haber más protestas, antes de continuar.

"Tiempo es un privilegio que nos pueden quitar fácilmente. Debemos trabajar rápido si es que queremos tener éxito."

* * *

 **Biblioteca de Hogwarts (Diciembre 18)**

"Mueve el arbusto ese que llamas cabello!"

"Auch, auch! Deja de jalarlo!"

"No lo estoy jalando! Esta enredado en mi broche de Slytherin- iugh, gérmenes de sangresucia!"

"¿Le tienes miedo a los piojos, Malfoy? Deja de moverte!"

"No quiero que tu asquerosa sangresucia me toque!"

"Qué tierno," murmuró Hermione sarcásticamente. "Quédate quieto!"

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio y luego. "Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No me toques con tus asquerosas manos!"

"Cállate. A no ser que quieras quedarte así para siempre, deja de empujarme. Sólo estoy tratando de quitar mi cabello de tu estúpido broche."

"O podría simplemente cortarlo."

"No te atrevas!" con un fuerte tirón, Hermione liberó su cabello del broche verde y plateado en forma de serpiente.

Su piel estaba enrojecida por el enojo y el esfuerzo. Calmadamente, tomó una liga de su mochila y ató su cabello en un chongo.

Draco la vio con irritación, "¿Por qué no pudiste hacer eso antes de que empezáramos? ¿Por qué no trajiste tu propio libro para que no tuviéramos que compartir?"

"Lo siento, no tengo una copia de _Raros Artefactos del siglo XIV: Volumen 6,_ " masculló Hermione. "¿De dónde sacaste tú este libro?"

"La sección prohibida."

"Voy a suponer que simplemente entraste ahí y lo tomaste de unos de los estantes."

"La primera cosa en la que has acerado en todo el día," sonrió Draco altivamente.

"Eres insufrible," siseó Hermione, y regresó a hojear el libro por alguna señal de Flamel.

Después de mucha persuasión, habían decidido trabajar juntos, pero nadie dijo que tenía que ser una agradable experiencia. En las ultimas semanas, habían checado libro tras libro, pergamino tras pergamino. Revisaron pociones, personas, incluso animales, pero no había mención de ningún Flamel.

Draco cambió la página, muy consciente de que Hermione aún seguía leyendo. Esperaba que explotara y comenzara a gritarle. Esperó por casi diez segundos, pero no hubo ninguna reacción. Por pura curiosidad, volteó a verla.

La cara de Hermione estaba pálida, y estaba viendo fijamente a una parte del texto de la página derecha. Sus dedos temblaban cuando los pasó por la pagina mientras leía.

"Lo encontré," jadeó, apuntando a la pequeña imagen. "Flamel! Nicholas Flamel!"

Draco rodó los ojos y leyó rápidamente el párrafo. Sus ojos se abrían más y más hasta que "¿Qué quieres decir con que _tú_ lo encontraste? Yo cambié la página!"

"¿Y? Yo lo leí primero, por lo tanto, yo lo encontré."

Los dos continuaron discutiendo, completamente inconscientes de los eventos que se desarrollaban en ese mismo instante del otro lado del castillo.

* * *

 **Pasillo del tercer piso de Hogwarts (mismo tiempo)**

Neville jadeaba por aire mientras empujaba para abrir la pesada puerta de madera, y cerrarla rápidamente tan pronto como Blaise entró. Ambos chicos colapsaron en el piso tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Cuando me gradúe, voy a matar a ese gato," soltó Neville en un quejido, apretando su pecho.

"¿Por qué esperar?" balbuceó Blaise, enterrando la cabeza entre las piernas. "Maldito gato de Filch."

"Necesito agua," dijo Neville con la voz ronca. "¿Quién diría que correr por la mitad del castillo iba a ser tan molesto?"

"Elegí esta parte de la misión porque iba a ser _menos_ complicada," admitió Blaise. "Pero ahora, estar con Draco y Hermione parece mucho mejor que esto!"

"Ehm- Blaise, ¿qué es ese sonido?"

"No quería ver a Hermione y Draco matarse mutuamente, y no quería ir a explorar con Hadrian y Destiny. Lo juro, a donde sea que vaya él, hay peligro. Por lo que obviamente, me vine a buscar en esta área. Parecía lo más seguro, pero ahora, te juro que-"

"Sip… no creo que ésta haya sido la decisión más segura," susurró Neville, cortando el despotriqueo de Blaise. "Mira," dijo, apuntando hacia el frente.

Blaise dejó de hablar de mala gana y entrecerró los ojos para ver dentro de la oscura habitación. "No veo na- Oh," tragó saliva audiblemente. "Eso es… Por Merlín, ¿por qué siempre termino envuelto en este tipo de situaciones!?"

Los ojos de Neville viajaron por la gran pata, fueron subiendo poco a poco, y casi salta hacia atrás por la sorpresa. "Blaise, pellízcame si me equivoco… pero, ¿ese perro gigante tiene dos cabezas?"

Neville hizo una mueca cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en su brazo. Pero estaba feliz de haberse equivocado, ni siquiera le importaba el pequeño dolor.

"No dos cabezas…" Blaise se detuvo y palideció. "Tres… Es un perro de tres cabezas dentro de Hogwarts! El director esta loco!" gritó Blaise.

"Blaise shhh. Lo vas a despertar!" advirtió Neville. "No estaría aquí si no fuera por algo."

Se arrastró más cerca del perro, con cuidado. Blaise sacudió la cabeza y también se acercó con sigilo.

"Esta es una muy mala idea," siseó Blaise. Neville lo ignoró y caminó alrededor del perro. Se detuvo repentinamente y observó algo en el piso.

"Ayúdame a mover su pata, creo que encontré algo," susurró Neville.

"No! ¿Estas completamente loco?" regañó Blaise. Los ronquidos del perros lo estaban molestando demasiado.

"Blaise!" gritó Neville, ya en la tarea de empujar la gran pata negra.

Blaise refunfuñó, pero aún así comenzó a ayudarlo. "Sólo para dejarlo claro, creo que estas completamente demente."

Juntos, los dos chicos lograron quitar la gigantesca pata con una serie de quejidos y gruñidos. Se quedaron viendo con ojos abiertos lo que habían descubierto.

"Por las barbas de Merlín! Es una trampilla!" dijo Neville en un jadeo. "¿La abrimos?"

Blaise le lanzó una mirada asesina, "No jugamos con un jodido perro de tres cabezas sólo para ver una puerta. Ábrela de una vez."

Neville agarró el anillo y jaló para abrir la trampilla lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver qué era lo que había dentro. "Es un túnel," notó con menos entusiasmo.

"Tal vez debamos inspeccionarlo," sugirió Blaise con algo de duda. De repente la habitación se quede silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa. Neville y Blaise se miraron alarmados. El fuerte ronquido había parado.

Blaise se encogió al sentir algo frío y pegajoso caerle sobre el hombro. Neville vio hacia arriba y su cara perdió todo el color. "B-b-blaise…" tartamudeó.

Ambos vieron hacia arriba y se encontraron con los frío, negros, y despiadados ojos del perro de tres cabezas. El pánico estaba escrito en sus caras. "CORRE!" gritó Blaise. Cerraron de un solo golpe la trampilla y corrieron hacia la salida, tratando de evitar los filosos dientes del animal. El perro se precipitó hacia ellos y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir del lugar.

Empujaron la puerta para cerrarla justo frente a las mandíbulas del perro. Después de un poco de esfuerzo, lograron cerrarla. Neville parecía como si fuera a vomitar. Blaise no se veía mejor; observaba la baba blanca que escurría por su hombro, "Estoy empapado de baba de perro de tres cabezas!" se quejó en un gemido de disgusto.

"¿Te das cuenta lo que encontramos?" pudo decir Neville entre jadeos. "Tenemos que decirle a Hadrian! Vamos!"

Un cansado Blaise vio la figura de Neville alejándose más y más, y corrió tras él. "Las cosas que hacemos por él," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Aula desocupada del cuarto piso (mismo tiempo)**

Hadrian, Daphne, y Destiny se deslizaron silenciosamente al interior de la desierta habitación. Originalmente, se habían encontrado en el tercer piso, pero Destiny había insistido en que subieran al siguiente.

Hadrian sacó su varita, cauteloso, en caso de que hubiera algún peligro rondando cerca. Había varias viejas y polvosas mesas apiladas en un lado del salón, junto a una papelera. Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces a un gran espejo frente a ellos, caminando hacia él para examinarlo. Cuidadosamente examinó la superficie del espejo, hasta que vio una extraña inscripción en la parte superior.

"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse," leyó Hadrian en voz alta. Frunció las cejas ante el encriptado mensaje. Ignorándolo por un momento, se puso frente al espejo.

En lugar de ver su cara, como esperaba, vio una versión adulta de si mismo parado frente a la mansión Riddle. Se veía distinto, y todo él parecía exudar poder. El reflejo en el espejo lo vio directo a los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia.

Tenía una familiar varita en la mano, y una piedra roja en la otra. Hadrian entrecerró los ojos. ¿Una piedra? Luego la imagen cambio y se vio a si mismo, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix, y Daphne sentados frente a la chimenea y abriendo lo que parecían ser regalos de Navidad. Hadrian se frotó los ojos… ¿su padre estaba _riendo_?

Hadrian se inclinó hacia el espejo, hasta que sus dedos tocaron la fría y suave superficie. Esto lo sacó del extraño trance en el que había caído. "¿Creen que este espejo muestre el futuro?"

Daphne caminó en su dirección, y le tocó el hombro. Miró al espejo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Volteó a ver a Hadrian y negó con la cabeza.

"Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo," dijo la chica. Se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos. "Es lo que dice la inscripción. Es un espejo que te muestra tus deseos más profundos."

"¿Qué ven?" preguntó Destiny.

"Una versión más grande y poderosa de mi enfrente de la mansión Riddle. Creo que soy el que gobierna el mundo mágico. Pero luego la imagen cambió a una contigo, Bella, mi padre, y yo abriendo regalos como si fuéramos una familia feliz," dijo Hadrian.

"Yo vi una versión diferente del mundo mágico. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero se veía muy real, y mucho mejor," susurró Destiny sobrecogida.

Ambos voltearon a ver expectantes a Daphne. Ella notó sus miradas y su cara se coloreó de un tono rosado fuerte, "Me veo a mi misma como Premio Anual, sosteniendo la copa de las casas," tartamudeó.

Destiny la vio con una sonrisa cómplice, y Daphne bajó la cabeza. Hadrian miró a Destiny y después a Daphne. Se encogió de hombros, "Las niñas son muy raras," pensó.

Vieron el espejo una vez mas, pero Destiny les ordenó que pararan o terminarían perdiendo la cabeza. Juntos salieron de la habitación, y Hadrian dio una ultima mirada al espejo que reflejaba sus más profundos deseos. No podía decidir cuál quería más.

Caminaron de regreso al tercer piso en silencio. Todos pensando en aquello que habían visto, y también porque no querían atraer la atención de Peeves o la Sra. Norris.

El trio dio la vuelta en la esquina, sin ser conscientes del par que venía corriendo hacia ellos. El impacto fue inevitable, y todos soltaron gruñidos y quejidos.

"¿Blaise? ¿Neville? ¿Qué están haciendo?" gimió Destiny debajo de Blaise. "Quítate de encima!"

Blaise se paró rápidamente y le ofreció la mano a Destiny. Ella le frunció el ceño y se levantó, quitando el polvo de su capa. Blaise se aclaró la garganta, "Nunca van a adivinar qué es lo que encontramos."

"¿Por qué estas mojado?" preguntó una curiosa Daphne al ver su empapada capa.

Neville dejó salir una risa, "El perro babeó encima de él."

Blaise le lanzó una mirada mordaz. "Cállate."

"Perdón, ¿dijiste perro? ¿qué perro?"

"El de tres cabezas que esta escondido en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso!" exclamaron ambos chicos.

"Bajen la voz, idiotas!" dijo en voz alta Draco, caminando hacia el grupo con Hermione detrás de él. Como siempre cargando un libro, pero este parecía ser más grande que cualquier otro.

"Lo siento," Neville tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. "Pero no lo van a creer. Había un perro de tres cabezas den-"

"Sí, te escuchamos. Creo que la mitad del castillo lo hizo. Había un cerbero en el pasillo del tercer piso," lo cortó Hermione impaciente.

Neville bufó, "No era el perro. Era lo que estaba cuidando."

"Una trampilla! Echamos un vistazo al interior y había un tipo de túnel. Apuesto que lo que sea que estemos buscando esta ahí abajo," terminó Blaise por él.

"Hablando de eso, creo que tenemos que encontrar una piedra o algo así. Encontramos un espejo que mostraba tus deseos mas profundos, y yo estaba sosteniendo una piedra roja en una mano," dijo Hadrian.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Rápidamente abrió el libro y pasó por las paginas velozmente. "¿Se parecía a esto?" preguntó empujando el libro a la cara de Hadrian.

Hadrian miró la página que la chica le mostraba y asintió. "Exactamente así."

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer. " _La Piedra Filosofal, creada por Nicholas Flamel a principios de 1300, puede ser usada para crear el Elixir de la Vida. El Elixir de la Vida no hace inmortal al que lo bebe, pero puede darle una larga e indefinida vida. La Piedra Filosofal también tiene el poder de convertir cualquier metal en oro puro."_

Draco sonrió. "Lo encontramos, amigo."

Hadrian sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora tenemos que conseguirla."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus comentarios!... Hermione es un personaje que por lo que hemos no tiene problemas en ganarse la confianza y corazón de nuestro pequeño grupo de mini serpientes (excepto Draco, pero ya cambiara de opinión), aunque para que lo haga con el grupo de adultos va a ser un poco más dificil, creo yo. Pero ya veremos qué pasa con eso.

Neville esta mostrando su lado oscuro, y tanto Snape como Hadrian saben que deben cuidarlo y checar que no se descarrile. Pero es un cambio interesante y que hará de Neville un personaje bastante interesante en la historia.

Finalmente, no sé si serán tres partes, de hecho yo creo que serán cuatro, cada una compilando dos años de Hogwarts y el la cuarta parte el último año. Pero creo que aún no hay nada escrito en piedra hahaha.

Besos y abrazos! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

 _Alejandra Darcy_ \- Bienvenida a la historia! muchas gracias por tu comentario, y que gusto saber que te ha gustado!... Yo le mando tus felicitaciones a la autora! nos estamos leyendo :D

 _Babyday25_ \- Hola! Entiendo tus preocupaciones completamente, y lo único que te puedo decir es: no sé qué vaya a pasar. Por el momento todo va bien, la autora ya empezó con la segunda entrega, y ella misma dice que tiene todas las intenciones de terminar el fic aunque le lleve años hacerlo (lo sé... años no es un pensamiento muy agradable). Ahora, si decide dejarlo a la mitad o algo así, ese serí un gran problema porque no es como pueda ir y escribir la historia yo misma, en todo caso tendría que hablar seriamente con ella y ver qué se puede hacer. En cualquier caso, haría todo lo que este en mis manos por no dejarlos sin un final.

Por lo demás, qué bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo!... y lo de que el capitulo estuviera muy largo es algo bueno o malo? hahahaha... perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! espero me perdones! hahahha

Saludos!

 _Tanke 98_ \- Gracias por tus reviews! Sí, la verdad es que Hadrian y Alexander ni parece que fueran hermanos! pero bueno, también tiene mucho que ver el carácter de cada uno y obviamente... por quién fueron criados hahaha

Todavía queda algo de tiempo para que Dumbledore se entere de la verdad hahaha es uno de los momentos más esperados por todos hahaha

Nuevamente, perdón por haber tardado en actualizar :( no era mi intención! hahaha pero espero que disfrutes el capitulo! Saludos!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? es un cambio a los eventos del libro, pero al final llegan al mismo punto hahaha. Hadrian esta atrapado entre dos grandes deseos ¿cuál elegirá? ¿ser rey todopoderoso del mundo mágico o tener una familia feliz a la que quiere y lo quieren de regreso?

Una vez más, perdón por el retraso y en serio espero que el siguiente no tarde lo mismo que este.

Saludos!

Ana Karen Malfoy


	15. Hogar

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Lo sé... ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tengo perdón alguno! lo único que puedo decir es que son vacaciones de Navidad! y mi familia vino a visitar y pues eso me ha quitado todo el tiempo del mundo! pero por fin he terminado la traducción de este otro capítulo, espero que les guste!

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios con cualquier duda, comentario, saludo, reclamación, o lo que sea :D

No les quito más tiempo... a leer!

* * *

 **Oficina de Snape (Diciembre 20)**

Hadrian se quitó el mechón de pelo de la cara y entrecerró los ojos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con furia, y reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver a su Jefe de Casa encogerse casi imperceptiblemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que me tengo que quedar en el colegio durante las fiestas?" repitió Hadrian con calma, aunque había un peligroso tono en su voz.

Snape suspiró pesadamente. "Hadri-"

"Es joven lord para ti," interrumpió Hadrian con brusquedad.

Severus Snape rechinó los dientes, su paciencia desvaneciéndose con cada segundo. " _Joven lord,_ " dijo a regañadientas. "El director esta comenzando a sospechar. Tal vez si hubiera seguido las órdenes de su padre y no hubiera matado un trol, o pasearse por todo el castillo como si fuera suyo con todo su grupo de amigos, entonces tal vez estaría preparándose para abordar el tren ahora mismo."

Hadrian golpeó el escritorio con la palma de sus manos y miró al profesor de pociones. "No puedes decirme qué hacer. Yo sólo tomo órdenes de mi padre."

Snape le lanzó la mirad más letal que pudo. "En estos momentos, yo estoy a cargo. Y yo dijo que debes quedarte. Si te vas ahora, Dumbledore podía mandar a alguien a que te siga. Qué pasaría cuando te vea llegar justo a los brazos de un conocido asesino y sin mencionar, el Señor Oscuro!"

"Tendré cuidado!" insistió Hadrian.

"¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo? Dije que no," declaró Snape firmemente, recargándose en su silla.

"Tengo que hablar con mi padre," dijo Hadrian. Hizo una pausa, "Y si Destiny puede ir, ¿por qué yo no?"

"Es diferente! Ella es la hija de Bellatrix!"

"¿Y quién soy yo?" preguntó Hadrian con rudeza, frunciendo el ceño a su profesor. "¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?"

Snape le dio una maliciosa mirada que habría hecho que muchos de los alumnos de sexto mojaran los pantalones. Pero parecía no tener ningún efecto en Hadrian. "Soy muy consciente de quién eres," siseó. "Y es exactamente por eso que no puedes ir."

"No puedes impedir que me vaya _Severus_ ," se burló Hadrian.

"Es Profesor Snape, mocoso, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron modales?" estalló Snape. Esperó una descarada respuesta, pero en su lugar había un silencio escalofriante. Fue entonces que Severus Snape se dio cuenta de su error y su usual pálida cara se puso aún más blanca.

"No tuve verdaderos padres," escupió Hadrian, su voz como si fueran dagas de hielo. "Lo único que tengo es Bellatrix y Voldemort."

Snape se encogió en su lugar.

"Y tu quieres mantenerme alejado de la única familia que tengo," Hadrian tronó la lengua. "Qué cruel puedes ser."

"Tratarme de hacerme sentir culpable no va a funcionar conmigo," murmuró Snape.

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "Oh," sus labios se torcieron en una perversa sonrisa. "Entonces quizás esto sí lo haga."

Conjuró un silencioso hechizo y movió la muñeca. Severus Snape ahogó un jadeo y se llevó las manos a la garganta. Se ahogaba, trataba de respirar pero era en vano. Era como si una mano estuviera estrangulándolo, impidiendo cualquier paso de aire a sus pulmones.

"Aprendí este útil truco hace unos días y quería probarlo. Esta funcionando bastante bien, ¿no lo crees?" Hadrian sonrió e ignoró la mirada incrédula de su profesor. El insolente niño todavía esperaba una respuesta… mientras lo estaba estrangulando.

Hadrian cerró la mano en un puño y los ojos de Snape casi se salen de sus cuencas. Sus dedos se abrieron de nuevo lenta y dolorosamente. Luego, el mocoso todavía tuvo la insolencia de reírse del profesor que había caído al suelo.

Snape trató de revertir el hechizo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué hechizo había sido usado. Dedujo que era probablemente un hechizo escrito incluso antes de que el Señor Oscuro naciera. Snape logró mandar dagas por los ojos a la cabeza de Hadrian, pero el niño parecía no notar nada. En su lugar, volvió a cerrar la mano en un puño.

Snape arañaba inútilmente su cuello, incluso aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. El niño no lo mataría… ¿o sí? Puntos negros aparecieron en su visión y su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente. Su visión se volvió borrosa y su cabeza pesada. Todo color se fue y se vio envuelto por la oscuridad.

Afortunadamente, no murió. Cuando despertó, estaba oscuro afuera y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado "muerto". Estaba solo, pero aliviado de que podía respirar con normalidad. Estaba furioso de que el niño había tratado de matarlo, y se forzó a si mismo a pararse del suelo para ir a cazarlo. Cuando pusiera las manos sobre él, le retorcería el cuello.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta, sus ojos cayeron en un pedazo de pergamino sobre su escritorio. Su curiosidad ganó y tomó el papel. Su negra mirada recorrió cada centímetro del pergamino, y su furia crecía cada vez más con cada palabra que leía. La nota era corta, escrita con tinta y una elegante letra.

 _Te veré después de las fiestas._

 _Feliz Navidad_

Ni siquiera estaba firmada, pero Snape sabía jodidamente bien de quién era. Arrugó el pequeño papel en una bola con molestia, y lo arrojó a la papelera más cercana. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una brillante botella de whiskey de fuego y se apresuró a servirse un trago. El líquido ámbar le quemó la garganta, y disfrutó de la sensación. Tenía que aguantar tantas cosas en su vida. Las tendencias violentas de su padre, el Señor Oscuro, el estúpido director, el aún más estúpido duo padre-hijo Potter, los cabezas hueca de Gryffindor, y ahora podía añadir Hadrian Draven Riddle a la lista. Snape se masajeó las sienes. Se merecía ese trago. Es más, en todo caso, necesitaba otros diez más.

* * *

 **Expreso de Hogwarts (18:00)**

Ya casi llegaban, Hadrian saltaba de anticipación. Había extrañado a todos. _Sí, a todos, incluyendo a su ligeramente demente padre._ Se estiro cómodamente en el sillón. Su mano le dio un accidental golpe en la cabeza a Destiny y le mandó una mirada de disculpa. Ella bufó y regresó a su conversación con Neville que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Hadrian rodó los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia el techo.

"Sinceramente, ¿no puedes estar más de diez minutos sin ver tu reflejo?"

"No me digas qué hacer, asquerosa sangresucia!"

Hermione bostezó. "Eso ya se esta haciendo aburrido. Si me vas a insultar, por lo menos hazlo bien."

Blaise sonrió abiertamente y alzó la mano para chocarla con la de ella. Desde que Hermione lo había introducido al concepto, había estado pidiéndolo casi todos los días. Cuando Draco le mandó su mirada glacial, Blaise simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es mi enérgico cespuglio capelli!" exclamó Blaise dramáticamente, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la niña. Hermione soltó unas pequeña risitas antes sus payasadas, y se recargó contra su brazo.

Hadrian alzo una ceja con gracia, tratando de contener la risa. "¿Sí sabes que eso significa enérgico arbusto de pelo, no es así?"

Hermione hizo una cara ofendida, e hizo a un lado el brazo de Blaise. "Me has estado llamando así todo el mes!"

Blaise le mandó una sonrisa avergonzada e hizo un puchero. "Vamos, _Mia Carina!_ Sólo estaba bromeando! Resulta que amo ese arbusto que llamas cabello!"

Hermione refunfuñó silenciosamente en su asiento, aunque cada vez que Blaise le picaba las costillas se forzaba a si misma a no dejar salir una sonrisa. Draco los miró con desagrado y regresó a arreglar su cabello en el reflejo de la ventana.

Daphne se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para conseguir la-" hizo una pausa y bajó el tono de su voz hasta que era tan sólo un susurro. "Piedra filosofal."

Hadrian se tensó y volteó a la ventana. Cuando regresó la mirada al compartimento se dio cuenta que todos los pares de ojos estaban puestos en él. Suspiró, "Supongo que tengo que investigar algunas cosas antes de continuar."

Blaise asintió, y por primera vez su rostro se mostraba serio. La decisión final impedía cualquier intentó de retomar la discusión, estaba claro que el tema quedaba cerrado. Por lo menos hasta el fin de las vacaciones. Ellos sabían cuánto amaba Hadrian las vacaciones.

"Hadrian, ¿a dónde vas ir por las fiestas?" preguntó Neville. "Seguro no vas a regresar a ese _orfanato._ "

Hadrian le lanzó una rápida mirada a Neville y algo le dijo que el niño sabía que no habría ningún orfanato para él durante las fiestas. Neville tal vez no fuera vidente, pero de alguna manera veía a través de todas las mentiras y las, cuidadosamente puestas, capas de una persona.

"Pasaré las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, por supuesto. Como lo he estado haciendo por los últimos ocho años," mintió Hadrian confidente. Se sintió aliviado al ver el brillo sospechoso en los ojos de Neville desaparecer.

"Eres bienvenido a pasar unos días con nosotros. Blaise también viene," añadió Draco. El tono mordaz en su voz dejaba claro que la misma oferta no aplicaba para Hermione.

"Tendré que preguntarle a mi abuela. Pero probablemente sí," Neville sonrió con suficiencia. "Merlín, esa mujer no sabe ni donde está su dentadura. Dudo mucho que note si su nieto desaparece de repente."

Blaise le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, "Esa es la actitud!"

Daphne pegó la cabeza en la ventana y sus ojos se fijaron en la estación de tren que se veía en la distancia. Se levantó emocionada, "Oigan, vean!"

"Ya casi llegamos!" ella y Destiny gritaron al unísono. Se miraron la una a la otra y soltaron unas risas. "Dos minutos," dijo Destiny en un tono afirmativo.

"Aquí tienes un galeón, sangresucia," sonrió Draco con burla, lanzando la brillante moneda de oro en su regazo. "Arregla ese arbusto durante las vacaciones, es tan espantoso que hace que me duelan los ojos," hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia ella. "Y escucha, si te sobra, quédatelo. Es suficiente para comprar tu casa entera."

Daphne estaba a punto de regañar a Draco por sus comentarios tan degradantes, pero Hermione se le adelantó. Observó a Draco por una decima de segundo antes de sacar rápidamente su varita. Estaba apuntando a la cabeza del rubio, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera registrar qué era lo que estaba pasando, un rayo de luz rosa salió disparado de la varita.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente y se vio envuelto en una nube rosada. Tosió a la vez que la nube desaparecía y vio a todos los demás integrantes del compartimento. Podía sentir el tren deteniéndose lentamente, y escuchó el bullicio y ajetreo de los estudiantes queriendo salir del tren.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, viendo a las caras de shock que tenían sus amigos.

El compartimento entero estalló en carcajadas, y todos apuntaban al cabello de un potente color rosa de Draco. Blaise le daba palmadas en la espalda a Hermione, felicitándola por su excelente trabajo con la varita. La cara de Draco rápidamente adquirió casi el mismo tono rosado que su cabello, y trató frenéticamente de esconder su brillante cabello rosa.

"Mi perfecto cabello!" balbuceó con tristeza a la vez que tomaba mechones de su anterior cabello platino.

Hermione se levantó de su cómodo asiento y tomó con facilidad su baúl. Se despidió rápidamente de todos y abrió la puerta del compartimento aún riendo. Pero antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y le aventó el dorado galeón a Draco a la cara. Lamentablemente, el chico lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

Hermione le dio una muy falsa sonrisa a Draco, "Aquí tienes un galeón, idiota. Arréglate ese horrible cabello rosa durante las vacaciones, es tan brillante que hace que me duelan los ojos. Y escucha, si te sobra, asegúrate de quedártelo. Escuché que una nueva personalidad cuesta un brazo y una pierna."

Y con eso salió precipitadamente del compartimento. Hadrian sonrió de medio lado con su dramática salida, y casi ríe al ver la mezcla de furia y desconcierto en la cara de Draco. Blaise negaba con la cabeza atónito y silbó suavemente. "Definitivamente te puso en tu lugar."

"Cállate," gruñó Draco, tomando su baúl. Se puso la capucha de su capa con reticencia, haciendo una mueca por arruinar su perfectamente peinado cabello. "¿Quién querría dar partes de su cuerpo por algo? No importa qué tan valioso sea."

"Estoy seguro que es alguna expresión muggle, amigo," dijo Neville sonriendo.

"Odio a los muggles, a todos ellos. Completos inútiles, les digo!" bufó Draco mientras salía del compartimento. Hadrian salió detrás de él. Salieron juntos del tren y escanearon la multitud buscando por los Malfoy. Al final, decidieron seguir a Destiny, a fin de cuentas ella siempre sabía todo.

Hadrian se despidió de Blaise y Neville y le dio un beso a Daphne en la mejilla. Los vería a todos en tres días por el baile anual de Navidad de los Malfoy. Vio el inconfundible cabello castaño ensortijado y sonrió internamente. Hadrian agitó la mano para despedirse de Hermione, pero no estuvo seguro de si ella lo vio. Su mirada cayó en la alta mujer detrás de Hermione, y concluyó que era su madre. Sus cejas se fruncieron.

"Hadrian, apúrate! Quiero agradecerle a Narcissa por mis nuevas capas," lo llamó Destiny, arrastrándolo con ella por el brazo.

La siguió sin rechistar hacia donde el par de elegantes Malfoy se encontraban, vestimenta perfectamente arreglada y ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

"Lucius," saludó Hadrian con un asentimiento de cabeza. Podría jurar que hubo un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa en la fría fachada.

"Hadrian, te hemos extrañado mucho!" dijo Narcissa con voz suave, apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo. Jaló a Hadrian en un abrazo aplastante y el niño hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Querida, la gente esta viendo," murmuró Lucius.

"Cállate Lucius. Ha sido mucho tiempo," balbuceó Narcissa pero dejó ir a Hadrian a regañadientas.

Sus oscuros ojos se volvieron sospechosos al caer en la figura de su hijo que finalmente había aparecido. Estrechó los ojos ante la capucha cubriendo la cabeza de su hijo, y estiró una delicada mano para bajarla. Se sorprendió cuando una mano igualmente pálida alejó su mano de un golpe.

Narcissa se veía ofendida por su conducta y le lanzó una mirada que tendría a cualquier elfo doméstico corriendo de pavor. "Draco, ¿qué te pasa? Quítate esa capucha, estamos en publico!"

Hadrian tosió discretamente en su mano, tratando de esconder su risa. Destiny sonrió a sabiendas, y no hizo ningún movimiento para esconder su creciente diversión. Draco balbuceó algo por lo bajo, y Narcissa frunció el ceño.

"Habla más fuerte. Sabes cuánto odio los balbuceos."

"Dije que no puedo," siseó entre dientes.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Lucius curioso.

"No!" gritó Draco a la vez que su madre alzaba la mano hacia su capucha otra vez.

"No le hables a tu madre de ese modo!" reprimió el Malfoy mayor fríamente.

"¿Quieren que me quite la capucha?" gruñó Draco. "Esta bien."

La mandíbula de Narcissa cayó abierta al ver el muy brillante cabello rosa. Lucius estaba igualmente sorprendido, pero lo ocultó con rapidez. Hadrian y Destiny soltaron audibles risas. Lucius miro una vez mas el horrible color, antes de salir de su asombro y darle un pequeño codazo a Narcissa. Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por retomar la compostura.

"Ponte de nuevo esa capucha, muchacho," gruñó Lucius. Draco bufó e hizo eso exactamente, lanzando miradas asesinas a todo aquel que osara siquiera mostrar una sonrisa.

"Les dije," dijo cruzando los brazos obstinadamente.

Narcissa dejó salir una pequeña risa. "Vamos a casa. Ven Destiny. Lucius, lleva a Hadrian y a Draco."

"Hasta pronto!" se rió Destiny moviendo los dedos. Tomó la mano de Narcissa y las dos brujas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

"A no ser que ustedes planeen irse caminando a la mansión, apúrense o me aparezco sin ustedes," amenazó Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa. Los dos niños se miraron uno a otro y supieron que no era ninguna broma. Ya los había dejado antes, y había pasado toda una hora antes de que hubiera sido enviado de mala gana por Narcissa a recogerlos. A ninguno de los dos le apetecía pasar más tiempo alrededor de muggles, así que se precipitaron a tomar uno de los brazos de Lucius.

Hadrian sintió el familiar tirón que venía con la aparición conjunta y su cabeza dio vueltas. Una vez que sintió el firme suelo, plantó los pies firmemente para no caer. Draco no fue tan afortunado y cayó sobre su estómago, fuerte. Hadrian rompió en risas.

"Auch," se quejó Draco dramáticamente, arrugado entre sus manos la carísima alfombra persa sobre la que había caído. "Duele."

Lucius rodó los ojos y delicadamente camino sobre su ridículo hijo de cabello rosado, como si no estuviera ahí. Volteó a ver al par antes de salir de la habitación. "Limpien antes de salir. Oh y Hadrian, tu padrea desea verte."

La risa de Hadrian se detuvo abruptamente y se tensó considerablemente. Draco también se enderezó, su "dolor" ya olvidado. Fue entonces que cayeron en cuenta de que en lugar de la mansión Malfoy, se encontraban en la mansión Riddle. "¿Qué crees que quiera?" preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

"Tal ves me extrañó," dijo Hadrian sarcásticamente.

"Puede ser sobre el trol. O tus clases. O la sangresucia," sugirió Draco.

"Mantén la voz baja," siseó Hadrian. "No creo que nadie la haya dicho sobre Granger, aún."

"Se va a enterar de alguna manera," señaló Draco, pero aún así bajo la voz. "Es el Señor Oscuro!"

"Cállate!"

Tomó un hondo suspiró antes de salir de la sala de estar y comenzar a caminar por los siempre cambiantes corredores de la mansión Riddle. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado. Hadrian asentía formalmente a los retratos y éstos le regresaban burlonas sonrisas.

"Hadrian!"

Hadrian se encogió, conocía esa voz. Sonaba extrañamente familiar a la de Bellatrix, pero ésta era diez veces peor. Caminó renuentemente hacia la voz, y dio la cara al retrato de la extasiada mujer rubia.

"Tátara-tátara-tátara tía Gaunt," saludo cortésmente, maldiciendo por dentro. "Veo que tu retrato ha sido movido."

La mujer sonrió cariñosamente desde su asiento. "Sabía que ibas a regresar a casa hoy, así que insistí que me movieran a un lugar donde pudieras verme. ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas Anna? Ya me siento muy vieja, y no necesito que me recuerden exactamente que tan vieja cada vez que agregan un 'tátara'."

"Si, táta-Anna."

"Pero mírate nada más. Te has convertido en un joven atractivo, ¿no es así? Mira esos impactantes ojos verdes y delicada nariz. Me dan ganas de comerte!"

Hadrian se sonrojó levemente. Los otros retratos le habían dicho ya que Anna había sido muy coqueta cuando era joven. Parecía que nada había cambiado. Estaba acostumbrado a sus insinuaciones y a sus comentarios fuera de lugar pero aún así era raro tomando en cuenta que era tan sólo un retrato.

"Sabes, si algún día necesitas ayuda para saber cómo coquetear con las mujeres, estoy disponible cuando quieras. Aunque no creo que necesites mucha practica. Mira ese físico! Cuando te desarrolles por completo, serás absolutamente delicioso! Una vez conocí a un muchacho con tu misma complexión. No muy musculoso, no muy larguirucho. Pasamos una tranquila noche juntos," soltó una pequeñas risitas. "No, no fue tan tranquila. De hecho fue todo lo contrario. Verás, pasamos la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el am-"

"Ok!" casi gritó Hadrian, su cara rápidamente adquiriendo un tono rojo Weasley. Había ciertas cosas que no necesitaba saber, y una de esas era saber qué era lo que su tátara-tátara-tátara tía Gaunt solía hacer en su tiempo libre.

"Esta bien, me detendré ahí," río nerviosamente. "Cuando conozcas a tu gran amor, ven a verme ¿sí? Me encantaría conocer a la joven que capturó el corazón del joven Hadrian."

Hadrian accedió con rapidez para satisfacerla. "Por supuesto. Pero por ahora, por favor discúlpeme, pero tengo que ir a ver a mi padre en su oficina."

"Ven a visitarme después, querido!" gritó el retrato mientras Hadrian corría fuera de su vista. Hadrian dio la vuelta a la esquina y suspiró pesadamente al ver la puerta doble que conducía a la oficina de su padre. Preferiría ir y hablar con Anna sobre sus días de juventud que hablar con su padre ahora mismo.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta, bajando las manos nervioso mientras las puertas se abrían lentamente. Se preparó para inclinarse frente a su padre, pero éste no se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Con curiosidad, Hadrian movió la vista alrededor de la habitación en busca de él, nuevamente sin encontrar rastro alguno. Tenía una hormigueante sensación que le decía que su padre se encontraba ahí, porque las puertas no se abrirían si él no estaba presente.

"Praecisus!"

Hadrian lanzó un silencioso escudo protector y sonrió internamente a la vez que el desconocido hechizo rebotaba en el blanco escudo. La brillante luz amarilla se desvaneció y Hadrian borró cualquier expresión de su rostro al ver que su padre se revelaba.

"Deseabas verme, padre," dijo Hadrian, inclinándose ante su padre. Espero a que su padre le dijera que se alzara, pero la orden nunca llegó. Curioso, Hadrian se enderezó de todas formas, dándose cuenta que era un gran error demasiado tarde.

Se estrelló contra la pared bastante dolorosamente, la rugosa piedra enterrándose en su espalda. Gruñó audiblemente y se sobó el hombro. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Su padre le lanzó una mirada de desagrado, "Veo que ya lo has olvidado. Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. Ahora levántate. Estoy complacido de ver que no has estado holgazaneando y echando a perder tu entrenamiento."

"Jamás," sonrió Hadrian de medio lado.

Su padre alzó una ceja. "Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces por favor explícame por qué crees que esta perfectamente bien desobedecer cualquier orden que se te da."

Hadrian mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia intacta, y no reaccionó ante la contundente declaración. Se instaló en una de las sillas de piel. Lord Voldemort lo miraba. "Habla. ¿Por qué presumías en clase?"

"Fui provocado. McGonagall quería darme un castigo que no merecía. Terminé con la lección," Hadrian siguió con toda una lista de razones por las que no podía ocultar sus habilidades en las clases.

"Esta bien," pensó Voldemort en voz alta. "¿Y el trol?"

Hadrian miró directo a los ojos rubí de su padre y dijo. "Prefiero desobedecer órdenes que dejar a mi hermana morir."

Al escuchar esto, Voldemort lo miró con furia. "Te lo he dicho, el amor te hace débil."

"Puede ser, pero lo que sea que hice te beneficia a ti también. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te dijera que tu preciada vidente fue asesinada por culpa de un mortífago de pacotilla?"

Lord Voldemort pareció sopesar la situación en su mente por unos segundos antes de asentir de mala gana. "¿Tenías que matarlo, mocoso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo sospechoso que se ve?"

"Severus se encargó de limpiar todo después. Y tú tienes suerte de que no haya ido por Quirrell después de terminar con el trol. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese hombre al dejar entrar un trol a la escuela?"

"Suena como si te importara el lugar."

"Dejó entrar al trol en las mazmorras," Hadrian hizo énfasis en la palabra 'mazmorras'. "¿Sabes qué hay en las mazmorras? Los dormitorios de Slytherin. Me importa un bledo lo que le pase a los demás, pero necesitamos a los Slytherin en el futuro."

Los dos se vieron fijamente, ninguno diciendo una sola palabra y esperando a que el otro hablase. Finalmente Voldemort soltó un suspiro, "Si pasa de nuevo, prepárate para sufrir severas consecuencias."

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Hadrian, rezando para que no mencionara a Hermione. Sólo por el hecho de que fuera una hija de muggles no quería decir que fuera aborrecible.

La cara de su padre se endureció. "No. Crucio."

Hadrian se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que sintió que se le iba a caer. No gritó, ni siquiera soltó un quejido. El dolor seguía ahí, muy presente, pero trató de esconderlo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dejó salir un ligero siseo de dolor. Pero fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Voldemort hiciera el hechizo aún más potente.

Voldemort estudiaba a su hijo desde su escritorio. El chico no se movía y no dejaba ver señales de dolor. La comisura de su boca comenzaba a elevarse en una mueca de diversión, pero rápidamente la borró al recordar por qué estaba torturando al niño en primer lugar. Pronto se aburrió de la nula reacción del niño y bajó la varita.

"¿Has terminado? Por mucho que haya disfrutado esta plática padre-hijo, quiero jugar un juego," anunció Hadrian tratando de reprimir la agonía que todavía sentía en su interior. Se reclinó sobre la silla de piel, enterrando las uñas en los reposa brazos.

"No tengo tiempo para estúpidos juegos, mocoso," estalló Voldemort.

"Sígueme la corriente," dijo Hadrian secamente, subiendo los pies al escritorio de su padre.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y con un movimiento de sus manos, los pies de Hadrian fueron forzados, muy dolorosamente, a bajarse del escritorio.

"Si te doy gusto con tu estúpida solicitud, ¿qué tendré yo a cambio?"

Hadrian bufó, "¿Qué podrías querer de mi que no tengas?"

"Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres jugar?" preguntó su padre con brusquedad.

"Te haré tres preguntas, y tendrás que contestarlas con la verdad. Si puedo sorprenderte, gano."

"No haré nada que me digas. Tú no me das órdenes," dijo Voldemort despectivamente. "Además, no le veo el punto a este juego, yo no gano nada ni recibo nada por aceptar participar."

"Tú aceptaste jugar. Además, son preguntas inofensivas, a no ser que tengas algo que ocultar," le contestó Hadrian.

"Empieza de una vez."

"¿Cuál es tu casa favorita de Hogwarts?" sonrió Hadrian.

"Slytherin," contestó Voldemort rodando los ojos. "Éstas son preguntas estúpidas."

"¿Cuál es tu patronus?"

Voldemort se tensó y frunció el ceño. "No tengo uno."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Esa es tu tercera y última pregunta?" sonrió Voldemort con suficiencia, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no era así. Hadrian se maldijo a si mismo internamente. No debería haber desperdiciado su primera pregunta en algo tan estúpido.

"¿Por qué quieres la piedra filosofal que esta escondida en Hogwarts?"

Ahí. Justo ahí. Hadrian lo vio, justo a través de las capas de indiferencia y crueldad, él lo vio. Un pequeño destello de sorpresa en los ojos rojos de su padre. Era la mezcla de incredulidad, shock, e incertidumbre lo que hizo a Hadrian casi saltar de emoción. Nunca había visto a su padre sorprendido por nada, incluso cuando Destiny le había dado un abrazo. Lord Voldemort le dijo que lo soltara antes de que la matara a crucios, y ella se había alejado aterrada. Había estado enojado, sí, pero ¿sorprendido? No. Eso sólo hacia este momento aún más especial.

Hadrian rompió el súbito momento de silencio con una sonrisa triunfante. "Gané."

"¿Qué sabes sobre la piedra filosofal?" demandó Voldemort inmediatamente, su voz vacía de emoción alguna.

"¿Acaso importa? Quiero saber por qué la quieres," Hadrian se rehusaba a echarse para atrás, sus ojos firmes como acero.

"Lo que yo quiera no es de tu incumbencia," dijo Voldemort con frialdad.

"Es una lástima. Ahora voy a tener que obtenerla yo mismo," Hadrian se encogió de hombros, viéndose las uñas con desinterés. "Y quedármela."

Los ojos de su padre se volvieron un par de rendijas. "No te atreverás a arruinar mis planes."

Hadrian movió sus manos sobre el filo grabado del escritorio. "¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarte?" sus ojos chocaron con los de su padre. "Estoy dentro del colegio. Puedo encontrarla más rápido. Y lo haré."

Lord Voldemort no parecía tomarse la amenaza muy seriamente ya que sonaba divertido cuando dijo "¿Lo harás? Entonces por favor, procede."

Hadrian resopló. "Lo haré. Y cuando la encuentre, no pondrás un dedo encima de ella."

Repentinamente las puertas se abrieron de un golpe y Hadrian casi salta de su asiento. Su padre ni siquiera se movió. Se abrieron para revelar la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tenía una expresión asesina en la cara, lo cual era usual, pero esta vez se veía más enojada. Su capa se movía bruscamente a su alrededor mientras jalaba a una protestante Destiny con ella.

Apuntó a una silla junto a Hadrian y dijo, "Siéntate."

Destiny le hizo una mueca, pero se sentó a regañadientas. Le lanzó a Hadrian una mirada de preocupación antes de dejar los ojos en blanco y tratar de ver el futuro. Sus cejas se fruncieron y soltó un suspiro un segundo después. Hadrian le dio una mirada interrogante, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Bellatrix caminaba alrededor del escritorio, pero siendo cuidadosa y evitando al Señor Oscuro. Sus manos estaban cerradas en dos firmes puños y su varita colgaba peligrosamente en la punta de sus dedos. Cada pocos segundos, quitaba un rebelde rizo de su cara.

"Bella, que agradable sorpresa," dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras, indicando que era todo menos eso. Se veía molesto ante la interrupción, aun así Bellatrix no le puso atención.

"¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Primero Rabastan, y ahora mi pobre Destiny!" dijo Bellatrix en voz alta. "Hemos sido maldecidos!"

"¿Alguien me puede decir qué esta pasando?" gritó Hadrian.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta abruptamente con un brillo demencial en los ojos. "Parece ser que Destiny se hizo quedar en G-g-gryffindor. De todas las casa! Incluso Hufflepuff hubiera sido mejor!"

"Sí, ¿y eso qué?" preguntó Hadrian alzando una ceja.

"No creo que entiendas, querido Hadrian. Gryffindor! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"

"Bellatrix," siseó Voldemort. "Contrólate."

Ante su tono duro, Bellatrix pareció calmarse, pero sus hombros aún temblaban y chispas parecían salir de su cabello. "No es de tu incumbencia, pero si calma tus preocupaciones, te diré que yo le pedí a Destiny que se pusiera en Gryffindor," continuó Voldemort.

"Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando estoy desempacando su baúl y encuentro una bufanda y uniforme de Gryffidnor. Y también libros de una sangresucia!" exclamó ella, ignorándolo por completo.

"¿Una sangresucia?" repitió Voldemort.

Hadrian se encogió en su silla, tratando de pasar tan desapercibido como le fuera posible. Trató de alzar sus muros de Oclumancia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación cuando sintió sus barreras caer al momento que su padre irrumpió en su mente.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme sobre cierta _sangresucia_ con el nombre de Hermione Granger?" preguntó Voldemort en tono alarmantemente suave.

Destiny y Hadrian intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ella será de gran ayuda!" argumentó Hadrian con fervor.

"Ella salvó mi vida!" defendió Destiny a su amiga al mismo tiempo.

Bellatrix los observó a ambos. "Honestamente, ustedes dos fueron educados bien. Y aun así, se juntan con la asquerosa chusma como si fueran parte del lado de la luz! Sangresucia! Ya de una vez júntense con muggles!"

"Ella es diferente," protestó Hadrian. "Es de Ravenclaw, y esta en segundo lugar, sólo después de mi. Le ganó incluso a Draco. Y cree que los nacidos de muggles deben ser bien entrenados, o eliminados!"

Su padre le dio una mirada de duda. "Los sangresucia nunca estarían de acuerdo con eliminar a los de su propia clase."

"Hermione es especial! Y esta fascinada por la Runas Antiguas. Sin mencionar que cuando era pequeña utilizó magia negra accidental," añadió Destiny.

"Oh por el amor a Slytherin!" jadeó Bellatrix. "Estan defendiendo a una sangresucia! Su sucia sangre a envenenado sus cerebros!"

"¿Runas Antiguas y magia negra, dices?" comentó Voldemort, ladeando la cabeza. "Una inusual combinación de intereses."

Hadrian asintió enérgicamente. "Hay algo acerca de ella. Todavía no sé qué es. Sólo sé que nos va a ser de ayuda en el futuro."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no te va a dar la espalda en el momento que se entere de quién eres en realidad?" preguntó Voldemort. "Los muggles suelen estar de parte del lado que no quiere destruirlos."

"No lo hará," insistió Destiny. "Lo he visto. Del mismo modo que sé que Fred y George Weasley también se unirán a nuestra cause en el futuro."

Bellatrix se puso tan pálida como una hoja de papel, y casi se desmaya en su lugar. "Mi hija llama por sus nombres a los… Weasley?"

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Salesia_ \- Ya no falta mucho para saber de quien es esa especifica voz que ha puesto a asustado tanto a Destiny. Pero tú sigue adivinando hahaha :P

Si, la verdad es que Hadrian tiene un equipo más que capaz para hacer toda tarea más facil. Si JK le hubiera dado un equipo así a Harry igual y habrian encontrado los horrocruxes en una semana hahahaha.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo el espejo iba a ser movido de su lugar (en realidad el espejo no fue cambiado porque Harry lo encontró sino porque ya estaban todos los obstaculos listos y Dumbledore estaba poniendo los ultimos detalles a su ubicación secreta de la piedra filosofal) asi que no creo que eso represente un problema.

La pobre de Daph! hahahah sí, nunca sabremos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo vio, pero creo que podemos imaginarlo no es asi? hahaaha

Saludos!

 _Babyday25_ \- Antes que nada, perdón por haber tardado en actualizar! juro que quería hacerlo antes, pero se me hizo imposible.

En cuanto a Draco y Herm. Sí, todos los personajes son muy OC pero yo creo que es algo que va a ir cambiando, o eso creo. Aún así te entiendo porque a mi me pasó lo mismo, más siendo fan de la pareja, muchas veces siento que les falta más actitud... pero bueno, no toda historia puede ser perfecta hahaha.

Espero que este capitulo te guste y no te confunda mucho! :D

Saludos!

 _Tanke 98_ \- Hola! Cuál es tu pareja favorita? Yo soy 100% fan del dramione hahahaha el ronmione lo odio mucho, y de por si cualquiera de esos dos (Draco y Herm) con cualquier otro personaje que no sea ellos me causa mucho conflicto hahaha... Dumbledore! bueno... qué puedo decir, es un personaje que la verdad aprecio mucho en los libros, a pesar de su obvio favoritismo y manipulación, vaya que el hombre no podía ser un santo hahaha pero como que siempre lo vi como la voz de la sabiduria... ahora, hay tambien historias que me han hecho odiarlo y pensar que es el ser mas horrible del planeta (por ejemplo aquí)... asi que puede decir que en general lo aprecio, peeeeeero también puedo ver su lado negativo y odiarlo por eso hahaha

Saludos y disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar!

* * *

Ahora sí, eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y se hayan reído con la contestación de Herm a Draco hahaha Voldemort y Bella tienen que admitir que sí hay algo de maldad en ella después de todo hahaha.

Saludos a todos, nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo.

ana karen malfoy

P.S. A los usuarios de FF, me dedicaré a contestar sus reviews entre hoy y mañana, asi que si por alguna razón no reciben respuesta hoy, no significa que me olvidé de ustedes! sólo que ahora mismo ya es la 1 de la mañana y tengo que despertar temprano para disfrutar mi ultimo dia en Berlin y tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa :S


	16. Sorpresas de Navidad

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Por favor no me maten! hahahaha siento mucho haber tardado tanto, este capítulo lo quería subir desde Diciembre, para seguir la misma línea que la historia, pero pues... ya vimos que no se pudo hahaha empecé mal el año -.-' . Me encantaría decir que no va a volver a pasar, pero los siguientes meses van a estar aun peor para mí :( aun así, recuerden que no voy a dejar de traducir la historia hahaha.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! como siempre, me hacen el día definitivamente hahaha y no sólo a mi, a la autora también :D

No les quito más tiempo...

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Día de Navidad)**

La brillante y deslumbrante luz de la mañana se coló por las pesadas cortinas negras que cubrían las ventanas de piso a techo. Un pequeño rayó de luz danzaba sobre la cara de Hadrian, y él bostezó medio dormido. Después de unos minutos, abrió un somnoliento ojo y se estiró entre sus arremolinadas sábanas. Finalmente decidió que volverse a dormir iba a ser inútil, sin mencionar imposible. Su cabeza rodó de lado e hizo una mueca, se sentía tan pesada como plomo. Usando una mano se talló los ojos, tratando de aclarar su visión. Con pereza, miró hacia la ventana donde pudo dar un pequeño vistazo a la brillante capa blanca que cubría los jardines. Casi instantáneamente, su somnolienta y borrosa mirada se aclaró y estaba más alerta que nunca. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente a la vez que alzaba la mano para abrir las cortinas, sin varita. La magia venía hacia él con naturalidad, y ahora esta magnifica hazaña era tan familiar para él como abrir las cortinas manualmente. Pero no importa qué tan virtuoso era con la magia sin varita, Hadrian no estaba preparado para el potente rayo de luz que asaltó sus ojos en el momento que las cortinas se abrieron. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, tratando de ignorar su momento de completo estupidez.

Unos cuantos segundos después, Hadrian abrió los ojos lentamente, esta vez preparado para enfrentar la dolorosa brillante luz que era el día. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Hadrian vio la ventana y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Los una vez perfectamente arreglados jardines de la mansión Riddle, estaban cubiertos de una brillante capa de blanca nieve. La suave capa blanca no dejaba ningún lugar sin tocar; incluso los grandes árboles perenne estaban cubiertos con la gruesa nieve. La tierra entera había sido tocada por el frío aliento del invierno. Hadrian sonrió abiertamente y se enderezó en su suave y acolchada cama cuando cayó en cuenta. "Es Navidad!"

De repente, se congeló de la sorpresa a la vez que sentía algo helado caerle en la cara y gotear lentamente por su cabello. Hadrian se mantuvo sentado y quieto en su cama mientras el frío líquido se hacía paso entre su pijama. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado, y cada bocanada de aire que tomaba hacía que una gota de agua cayera en su cara. Pasó una temblorosa mano por su empapado cabello, estremeciéndose involuntariamente cuando una gota se deslizó lentamente por su espina. Hadrian apretó la mandíbula y tomó las sábanas negras de seda fuertemente entre los puños. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien de un _Crucio_. Abrió la boca para hablar pero una aterciopelada voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar a despotricar.

"Oh, muy bien, por fin despiertas."

Él conocía esa voz. Él conocía esa voz _demasiado_ bien. Hadrian hervía en rabia desde su congelada posición y volteó de un veloz movimiento la cabeza para encarar a una Narcissa Malfoy. Estaba vestida en un simple pero clásico vestido color lavanda. Podría ser simple, pero Hadrian sabía que el costo no era igual de simple. Juzgando por el pequeño y perfecto bordado, Hadrian sabía que había costada por lo menos una pequeña fortuna. El suave cabello rubio platinado se encontraba arreglado a la altura de su cuello y sostenido por un elegante broche de plata. Sus ojos delineados perfectamente en un tono negro. Tenía una expresión de inocencia en la cara, pero el vaso _vacío_ en sus delicadas manos contaba una historia distinta.

Hadrian suspiró con cansancio, cayendo nuevamente en su cama con un suave golpe. Echó un brazo sobre su cara para cubrir el exceso de luz y gruñó audiblemente. "¿Era absolutamente necesario que hicieras eso?"

Dio un vistazo justo cuando Narcissa se encogía de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, su cara vacía de toda emoción. "No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando."

Hadrian rodó los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que no recibiría ninguna simpatía, ni disculpa, de la rubia mujer de hielo. Entonces alzó una ceja con curiosidad, "Discúlpame si sueno muy grosero, pero ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Narcissa arrugó la nariz con desdén y alzó el mentón, "Si, eso sonó bastante grosero."

Él ignoró su sarcástico comentario y le dio una mirada penetrante, esperando a que continuara. Cuando no hizo movimiento alguno para explicar su presencia, Hadrian la alentó a comenzar, "Narcissa…"

Ella chisteó con desaprobación y negó decepcionada con la cabeza. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, alisando cualquier arruga que se hubiera hecho en su vestido. Dejó el vaso de cristal en el mueble junto a la cama. Su postura era perfecta, su espalda completamente recta. Narcissa acomodó un mechón de rubio cabello que se había escapado de su moño antes de enfocar su atención en Hadrian. "Hoy es Navidad."

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "Sí… y?"

Narcissa bufó. "El baile de Navidad es hoy."

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y soltó un gruñido. "Me olvidé completamente de eso!"

Narcissa lanzó una mirada a su revuelto cabello y total apariencia desarreglada, con una mirada crítica. "Claramente," comentó con ironía, estudiando su reciente manicure. "Sólo he venido a recordarte de tus labores del día de hoy."

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "¿Labores? ¿Qué labores?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos. "Como sabes, en el pasado, tú, Draco, y Destiny pasaban una hora en el salón de baile antes de irse a sus cuartos," hizo una pausa, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera disfrutando de todo esto. "Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar ya que los tres son unos adultos."

"Estoy en el primer año de Hogwarts, no creo que eso califique como adulto," señaló Hadrian.

"Esta noche, tú y Draco serán los anfitriones. Después de tomar el desayuno, llega puntual a tu clase de etiqueta y Lucius te dará mas detalles sobre lo que tienes que hacer," continuó sin hacer caso al intento de protesta de Hadrian.

"¿Por qué Destiny no tiene que ir a clase de etiqueta?" se quejó Hadrian infantilmente.

Narcissa apretó sus labios rojo oscuro. "Destiny pasará el día conmigo y con Bella para estar lista para el baile. Y puedo asegurarte, tu día va a ser mucho más agradable que el de ella."

Inmediatamente Hadrian cerró la boca y se tragó el millar de protestas que iba a decir. Sólo Merlín sabía lo que Narcissa tenia preparado para Destiny. En ese momento, sintió pena por su pobre rubia hermana.

Narcissa señaló hacia su baño. "Ya he sacado tus ropas de hoy, están sobre el mueble. Toma el desayuno y ve a tu lección. Lucius dará la clase en mi lugar," sus labios dejaron salir una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de horror en el niño. "Voy a despertar a Destiny, eso si Bella no la ha despertado ya."

Se levantó de la cama y aliso su vestid con delicadeza. Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y le dio una mirada peligrosa. "Si no estas a tiempo te hechizaré por toda una semana," dicho eso, salió de la habitación, el vestido lavanda volando a su alrededor.

Hadrian esperó hasta que se fuera antes de bostezar y tirarse a la cama de nuevo. Llevó las sábanas hasta su cuello y veía con anhelo los montones de blanca nieve en el exterior. Llamaban su nombre, rogándole ir y disfrutar de la nieve. Sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de aclarar sus pensamientos. Mordió su labio, contemplando la idea cuando volteó hacia la puerta del baño. Tal vez si era silencioso podía escaparse. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y estaba a punto de caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño cuando un fuerte gritó lo sobresaltó.

Hadrian se tensó de inmediato y sus ojos se dirigieron de una vez a su puerta. Con urgencia hizo a un lado las sábanas negras y se levantó de su cómoda posición. Puso los pies sobre el piso y tomó su varita de prisa; hizo a un lado el oscuro cabello que restringía su vista y echó a correr a través de la habitación descalzo, abriendo las pesadas puertas de su cuarto.

El grito continuaba y Hadrian corría a ciegas por los corredores, siguiendo el sonido de los lamentos. Bajó corriendo los escalones de mármol, los gritos se hacían cada vez más altos. La sangre en su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y perdió todo el color en la cara cuando se encontró cara a cara con una puerta muy familiar.

Sin pensarlo, abrió las puertas bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente. Su corazón se detuvo ante la horrible escena. Bellatrix se encontraba arrodillada cerca de la cama, aterrorizada y gritando en pánico. Narcissa también estaba presente, pero se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del cuerpo inerte en la cama. Estaba mucho mas calmada que su hermana. Sus cejas se arrugaron con preocupación a la vez que pasaba su varita sobre el cuerpo descansando entre las sábanas.

Hadrian se quedó congelado en la puerta y dejó salir un grito ahogado. La varita se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó de un golpe, rodando por el piso. Si las mujeres en la habitación notaron su presencia, no lo hicieron notar. Se movió hacia delante, como si estuviera poseído, avanzando centímetro a centímetro. Se hizo paso entre Bellatrix y se quedó viendo la vacía expresión en la cara sin movimiento.

"¿Qué tiene Destiny?" se las arregló para decir en voz ahogada, poniendo un alto sin saberlo a los lamentos de Bella. La cara de Destiny estaba pálida, y mechones de su rubio cabello se pegaban a su cara por la transparente capa de sudor. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba las sábanas, pero nada, ni un ligero movimiento o tic, podía verse.

"Sí, Cissa, ¿qué tiene?!" demandó Bellatrix. "¿Por qué no se esta despertando?!"

"No lo sé! Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar!" respondió Narcissa. Regresó su atención a Destiny y movió la varita. Una suave luz dorada la envolvió, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. Bellatrix miró fijamente a su hermana y con furia se limpió una lágrima.

"No se esta moviendo!" Bellatrix tomó a Destiny por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla histéricamente. "¿Está respirando? Por favor despierto mi Ángel Oscuro. Perdóname. Por favor, sólo abre los ojos!" rogaba desesperadamente. Su voz se entrecortaba a la vez que continuaba con sus inútiles súplicas. "Prometo no volver a gritarte nunca, sólo despierta. Despierta ahora mismo!" sus alocados rizos volaban alrededor de su cabeza, y sus bruscos movimientos ocasionaron que el florero en la mesa junto a la cama se cayera y rompiera. "No te puedo perder a ti también," susurró.

Hadrian le apretó el hombro para confortarla, tratando de mantenerse calmado él mismo. Dado que Bella se estaba comportando tan no como ella, era su trabajo que por lo menos él estuviera sereno. Nunca la había visto asi. Estaba tan histérica y desesperada, se preguntó si ya habría visto algo como así antes. La conocía desde siempre, y sabía cuánto odiaba llorar. Él sabia que odiaba la debilidad. Era muy parecida a su padre, en más cosas que sólo una. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, nunca la había visto derramar una sola lágrima. Nunca la había visto tan débil, tan perdida. Hadrian tomó un profundo respiro, y trató de mirar a otro lado que no fuera la cara de su inmóvil hermana.

"¿Por qué no se esta despertando? ¿por qué no la estas arreglando? ¿esta muerta?"

"Bella, cálmate. No puedo curarla a no ser que sepa qué es lo que pasó. No esta muerta," le aseguró Narcissa. Hubo una larga pausa y se removió con incomodidad. "Creo."

Hadrian movió sus ojos de Bellatrix, quien estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Su mirada cayó en los pedazos de vidrio del florero, y entrecerró los ojos. En el charco de agua yacía una sola flor de iris y un muy fuera de lugar vial rojo oscuro. Alejándose discretamente de Bellatrix, Hadrian tomó con cuidado el vial y lo examinó de cerca. No tenía etiqueta ni ninguna otra forma de identificación. El sello a su alrededor estaba roto y Hadrian sacudió suavemente el contenido entre sus dedos. No pudo escuchar ningún sonido de líquidos en su interior, así que le dio la vuelta en su mano. Para su sorpresa, ni una sola gota cayó. Hadrian lo alzó lentamente a su nariz y olfateó el contenido. Había una familiar esencia que perduraba y lo hizo arrugar las cejas. ¿Dónde lo había olido antes?

"Hadrian, ¿qué es eso?"

Alzó la cabeza de una vez y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Narcissa. Sus ojos fijos en el vial que él tenía en las manos, y se sobó las sienes. "Dame eso."

Sin decir una palabra, le dio el vial. Narcissa miró el recipiente sospechosamente antes de olerlo como Hadrian había hecho unos segundos antes. Su cara se iluminó en reconocimiento, pero rápidamente palideció al voltearlo y ver que nada salía.

"Qué es! Qué es!" Bellatrix gritaba viendo fijamente el vial en las manos de Narcissa. Alzó la mano para quitárselo pero Narcissa lo puso fuera de su alcance. Ignorando la letal mirada que estaba recibiendo de su hermana, Narcissa puso la punta de su varita en el borde del vial, murmurando unas palabras. El vial pareció brillar, y Narcissa lo puso en la mesita con manos temblorosas.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a un sanador?!" pregunta Bellatrix histéricamente, aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de Destiny.

"No podemos llamar a un sanador! Estamos en la Mansión Riddle, sin mencionar que estamos rodeados de magos sospechosos de ser mortífagos!" señaló Hadrian.

"No necesitamos un sanador," apoyó Narcissa. "Yo puedo curarla. _Si_ ustedes dos me dejan concentrar," tomó el vial nuevamente entre sus dedos. "Parece ser que Destiny tuvo una sobredosis de poción para dormir sin sueños. Es bastante común en esta edad ya que no saben cuánto tomar. Pero parece ser que ha tomado tres veces más de la dosis recomendada."

"No quiero una maldita lección sobre niños, Cissa!" rugió Bella. "Cúrala! Cúrala ahora!"

"¿Pero, por qué tomaría tanto?" preguntó Hadrian en voz alta. "¿O fue envenenada?"

"No me importa el por qué!" estalló Bellatrix. "Sólo quiero que despierte!"

"Cállense los dos!" siseó Narcissa. "Voy al laboratorio de pociones a ver si Snape tiene todavía un poco del antídoto."

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la habitación, Hadrian volteó a ver a Bellatrix. "Ella va a estar bien, Bella. Tranquilízate. Sé que estas muy preocupada ahora mismo, pero entrar en pánico sólo empeora las cosas."

Bellatrix dio media vuelta para encararlo, sus ojos chispeando de furia. Hadrian dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. "No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que se siente," gruñó. "No lo entiendes. Me han dado una segunda oportunidad y mira lo que he hecho con ella!"

"No es tu culpa!" protestó Hadrian tratando de convencer a su insana madre. "Destiny va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Vendrá al baile y se divertirá conmigo, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, e incluso Neville!"

"¿Quién es este Neville?"

"¿Neville? ¿Neville Longbottom? Supuse que Destiny te había contado de él. No importa, ella va a estar perfectamente bien. Es más, seguro se va a poner quisquillosa cuando le des cientos de vestidos para probarse y va a armar todo un berrinche por tener que arreglarse el cabello como una dama," continuó Hadrian, sin ser consciente del cambio de actitud en Bellatrix.

"Hadrian," dijo en un tono de voz sereno. Él alzó la cabeza para verla a los ojos. "Hagas lo que hagas, mantente alejado del niño Longbottom. Y asegúrate de que Destiny haga lo mismo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Hadrian sorprendido. "Es un sangre pura."

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. "Prefiero que Destiny sea mejor amiga de la sangre sucia a que tenga algo que ver con ese niño."

"¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Lo admito, es un personaje sospechoso, pero nada que no pueda manejar."

"Escúchame, los Longbottom son una de las familias más afiliadas al Lado de la Luz de nuestro mundo. Segundos sólo a los Potter. Mantente alejado de él."

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos. "Estas mintiendo. Sabes que puedo saber cuando lo haces. Dime la verdadera razón por la que quieres que no nos acerquemos a él. Él no te ha hecho nada!"

Los hombros de Bella comenzaron a sacudirse, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sacado su varita. Apuntó directamente entre los hombros de Hadrian y siseó "No vuelvas a decir eso. Los Longbottom nos han hecho suficiente daño."

"Bellatrix! Es suficiente!"

Hadrian suspiró aliviado ante la interrupción, y Bellatrix bajó la varita de mala gana. Narcissa envió una letal mirada a su hermana a la vez que entraba a la habitación con otro pequeño vial entre las manos. Caminó rápidamente hacia Bella y le susurró algo. Bellatrix gruñó y estaba a punto de apuntar su varita hacia su hermana, pero Narcissa le volvió a susurrar algo en su oído con seriedad. Bella respiró profundamente para calmarse y asintió, bajando la varita.

Narcissa se veía como si fuera a decirle algo a Hadrian también, pero en su lugar sólo negó y se hizo camino hacia Destiny. Hadrian se quedó en su lugar, pero podía escuchar a Narcissa recitar algo antes de verter el contenido del vial en la boca de su hermana.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaran en total y completo silencio. Bellatrix miraba ansiosamente a Destiny, apenas parpadeando. "Cissa, ¿por qué no se esta despertando? Todavía no se mueve. ¿Qué tie-"

"Merlín, Bella, ten un poco de paciencia! Sabes que los efectos de las pociones tardan más en mostrarse que los contra hechizos!" regañó Narcissa. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hadrian acercándose a Destiny. "¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?" exclamó.

Hadrian le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "Estoy aquí para ver despertar a Destiny."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, no! Nada esta yendo de acuerdo al plan!" hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente. "Sáltate el desayuno y utiliza la red flu para ir directo a mi mansión. Lucius te explicará qué es lo que se espera de ti esta noche."

"Pero-"

"Sin pelear , por favor Hadrian. No ahora. Puedes ver a Destiny después, en el baile. Ahora vete! Y no te atrevas a tocar ninguno de los regalos."

Refunfuñó un poco y miró a la mujer en el cuarto antes de salir muy enojado de la habitación. Hadrian se aseguró de cerrar la puerta extra, extra fuerte.

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy: Salón de Baile. (Día de Navidad)**

"Escuchen niños. Cissa me pidió que hiciera de niñera con ustedes y metiera algo de modales en el espacio entre sus orejas," comenzó Lucius, su cara fría y distante. "Los invitados van a comenzar a llegar en cualquier minuto. Si Narcissa se entera de que los dejé salir a correr por los jardines y cometer quién sabe cuántos vandalismos en lugar de tener su clase, me matará. ¿Entendido?"

"Padre, ni siquiera nos dijiste qué es lo que tenemos que hacer," señaló Draco, chocando impacientemente su pie contra el suelo de mármol. "Nos dijiste que fuéramos a cambiarnos hace veinte minutos. ¿Realmente crees que Madre no se dará cuenta de eso?"

"No se enterará si no le dicen," respondió el patriarca de los Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos. "Cosa que no harán. Además, es bastante sencillo. Como anfitriones, se espera de ustedes que saluden personalmente a cada invitado y que bailen el primer waltz."

"¿Tenemos que bailar!?" exclamó Draco en shock, golpeando a Hadrian en las costillas. "¿Puedes creerlo?" resopló. "Ni siquiera me acuerdo del waltz!"

"Ya te acordarás," Lucius movió la mano quitándole importancia. "Después del baile de apertura, deben pasearse por todo el salón, asegurándose de que todos estén pasando una agradable velada – Sí hijo, eso incluye hablar con los Parkinson y su hija. Por favor, trata de complacer sus pedidos, Draco. Finalmente, mientras la velada llega a su fin, deben desearle una buena noche a cada invitado-"

"¿Y luego podemos abrir los regalos?" interrumpió Hadrian.

Lucius soltó un suspiro. "Sí, luego pueden abrir los regalos, Hadrian."

Draco cruzó los brazos testarudamente. "No entiendo por qué no pudiste simplemente darnos la lección. Justo antes de que comience el baile nos dices que tenemos que estar listos en diez minutos, y después nos dices que tenemos que pretender ser agradables toda la noche, asegurarnos personalmente de que todos pasen una velada encantadora, y a parte de todo, abrir el baile!"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" dijo su padre. "No tengo tiempo para tus petulantes quejas. No te vi quejándote cuando te pasaste todo el día molestando a Pettigrew y maldiciendo mortífagos de bajo rango. Harás lo que se te ha dicho que hagas. Y juro que si Narcissa se entera, no habrás quidditch por una semana!" se detuvo y miró a Hadrian. "Sí, ese castigo aplica para ti también, Hadrian!"

"¿Pero por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los castigados?" se quejó Hadrian. "No es nuestra culpa!"

Lucius le lanzó una mirada furiosa y Hadrian se hizo para atrás. No quería hacer enojar aun más al Slytherin de frío corazón. En su lugar, se tragó todas sus objeciones y quejas.

"Váyanse! Los invitados están llegando!"

Draco refunfuñó algo inentendible y se encaminó a las puertas del salón de baile. Hadrian lo siguió renuentemente. Draco pasó una mano por su cabello para ponerlo en su lugar y con cuidado, acomodó un molesto mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Hadrian ajustó su costosa capa negra y re anudó sus brillantes zapatos negros. Ambos niños alzaron la vista y se lanzaron miradas de exasperación antes de abrir las finamente talladas puertas negras.

"Drakie!" una chillante voz gritó entusiasmada.

Draco gruñó inaudiblemente y puso una perfecta sonrisa falsa en su cara. Tropezó un poco hacia atrás cuando Pansy Parkinson lo envolvió en un gran abrazo. Hadrian escondió una risa detrás de su mano y giró a saludar a los padres de la niña.

"Lord Parkinson. Lady Parkinson. Es maravilloso que nos hayan honrado con su presencia un año más," se dirigió a ellos formalmente. Miró a Lord Parkinson a los ojos mientras le daba la mano. Lady Parkinson le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Lord Parkinson se aclaró la garganta. "¿Quién podría negar una invitación al más grande evento social de año?"

Hadrian sonrió de buen humor e hizo un gesto para invitarlos a pasar. "Llegan temprano, pero por favor, pónganse cómodos."

Lady Parkinson asintió suavemente y giró a tocar el hombro de su hija. "Pansy querida, ven. Puedes hablar con Draco después," habló, alejándola con suavidad del claramente aburrido rubio.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Lady Parkinson y discretamente se sobó el brazo donde Pansy le había enterrado las uñas. Fulminó a Hadrian con la mirada cuando éste se atrevió a reírse. "No es chistoso!" siseó Draco. "Me siento violado!"

Hadrian se mordió la lengua para contenerse de soltarse a reir. "Draco, te dio un _abrazo._ "

"No fue un abrazo!" protestó Draco vehementemente. "Los abrazos deben ser agradables. Sentí que iba a morir!"

"Deja de ser tan dramático!" una familiar voz dijo desde la entrada. Hadrian negó la cabeza ante la llegada del italiano de cabellos oscuros. Su madre lo guiaba hacia el salón, y sonrío a los niños.

"Hola, Sra. Zabini," dijo Hadrian con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Oye, ¿qué hay de mi?" se quejó Blaise. Su madre balanceó su pequeño bolso incrustado de gemas hacia su cabeza, pero Blaise se agachó justo a tiempo.

"Modales, Blaise," dijo dulcemente, contoneándose entre los niños. "Hola Draco, Hadrian. Diviértanse esta noche. Voy a buscar un poco de champaña."

"Los extrañé tanto," dijo Blaise, dándole un palmada a Draco en la espalda.

Draco frunció el ceño. "Te vimos ayer."

"Ah, pero mi querido amigo albino, ayer fue hace mucho tiempo. Especialmente cuando cada momento después de nuestra reunión fue dedicado a honrar a mi padrastro."

"¿Dónde esta el último padrastro, Blaise?" Hadrian sonrió a sabiendas.

Los labios de Blaise se curvaron en una malévola sonrisa. "Sufrió un verdadero trágico accidente."

Draco suspiró, y tronó los dedos en fingida decepción. "Es una pena."

"Quítate del camino, Zabini. Bloqueas la puerta!"

"Longbottom, veo que lo lograste," dijo Hadrian al alto chico que había aparecido. Neville sonrió de medio lado como saludo y se hizo camino a través de la puerta, empujando a Blaise junto con él.

"Pensé que tu abuela no te iba a dejar venir," acusó Draco con sospecha.

Neville bufó. "¿Estas de broma? Lo único que tuve que hacer fue darle una gota de una poción especial y estuvo fuera de combate todo el día."

"Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Neville," comentó Blaise. "Pero esa poción se escucha un poco peligrosa, ¿no lo crees?"

"Tú deberías saberlo, Zabini. Tu madre me la recomendó," replicó Neville. Blaise rió y lo arrastró al interior del salón. "Vamos, dejemos a estos dos hacer su trabajo."

Draco frunció el ceño a las espaldas de sus amigos y pateó el suelo de mármol. "Esto es tan injusto."

"Acostúmbrate," dijo Hadrian encogiéndose de hombros. "Te garantizo que tendrás más bailes como este en el futuro."

Mientras más y más invitados llegaban, y el salón de baile se iba llenando de gente, la paciencia de Hadrian comenzó a agotarse. Él y Draco habían saludado, dado la mano, y pretendido adorar personas que ni siquiera conocían. Cuando los Greengrass llegaron, Lucius decidió que era momento de dar inicio oficialmente al baile.

Hadrian sonrió abiertamente a Daphne cuando entró al salón de baile. Vestía en un color azul que brillaba con cada paso que daba, su vestido parecía flotar a la vez que ella se deslizaba grácilmente por el piso. Su cabello estaba suelto en suaves rizos y sus labios pintados en un color rosa pálido. Sus ojos azules brillaron al ver el atuendo formal de Hadrian.

Sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Vaya, vaya, alguien se ve muy elegante esta noche."

Hadrian sonrió de medio lado. "¿Qué puedo decir? A veces lo intento."

Draco tronó los dedos. "¿Qué soy yo? ¿Una capa de invisibilidad?"

Daphne negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. "Tú también te ves muy apuesto, Draco."

Draco se alzó con orgullo. "Muchas gracias señorita Greengrass."

Lord y Lady Greengrass observaron el intercambio con diversión claramente evidente en sus ojos. "Buenas noches, Hadrian, Draco. Nos disculpamos por nuestro retraso, nuestra pequeña se tarda años en prepararse para su primer baile de los Malfoy," dijo Lord Greengrass soltando una risa.

"No se preocupe, Lord Greengrass. El baile aun no comienza. Hablando de eso, Daphne, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi compañera para el primer baile?" preguntó galantemente, ofreciendo su mano.

Daphne asintió con entusiasmo y puso su suave mano en la de él. Hadrian hizo una reverencia su familia y saludo con la mano a su hermana pequeña, Astoria, antes de arrastrar a Daphne al centro del salón. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Pansy acercarse a Draco, y suprimió la risa que quería salir de su boca.

Cuando la música comenzó, puso toda su atención en Daphne. La acercó suavemente hacia él con una mano en su espalda, y ella subió la suya para descansar en su hombro. Se movían en perfecta sincronía, era como si ambos supieran exactamente lo que el otro iba a hacer. Con cada respiro que tomaba, podía sentir el suave olor a rosas de la chica. Giraron, se balancearon, y bailaron al ritmo de la elegante música de la orquesta. No hubo palabras entre ellos, pero el brillo en los profundos ojos azules de Daphne lo decían todo.

A la vez que el baile terminó, Daphne le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y lo guió con ella hasta su mesa. Hadrian abrió la silla para ella, y ella se sentó en la elegante silla blanca.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante."

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Destiny inclinada contra la mesa, jugando con un mechón de cabello. Vestía un vestido negro que se adhería a su cuerpo mientras se movía. Su cabello estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, probablemente por Narcissa, y una imperceptible capa de maquillaje cubría su cara.

"Gracias a dios estas viva!" exclamó Hadrian, pasando una mano por su cabello. Daphne parecía alarmada.

"¿Viva? ¿Qué me perdí?"

Destiny se encogió de hombros. "Nada realmente. Hadrian esta siendo dramático."

"Claro que no! Casi mueres hoy en la mañana. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Hadrian negó con la cabeza enojado. "¿Por qué tomaste tanto de esa poción?"

Al ver que no ella no respondía, entrecerró los ojos. "Nadie te forzó a tomarla, ¿o si?"

"Bueno no, pero-"

"¿Entonces, por qué?" insistió Hadrian, sobándose las sienes. "¿Por qué nos asustaste a todos así? Estábamos muertos de miedo!"

Destiny parecía culpable y desvió la mirada. "Bueno, verás… Yo… Bueno, como que… No puedo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes!?" siseó Hadrian. "Dime qué es lo que esta pasando, ahora mismo."

"No tengo que contarte todo!" bufó ella.

"Tengo derecho a saber! Soy tu hermano!" contestó Hadrian de regreso.

"No tienes derecho! Ni siquiera eres mi verdadero hermano!" gritó Destiny. Inmediatamente después sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La cara de Hadrian estaba vacía de toda emoción e impasible mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla.

Asintió con rigidez y sus fríos ojos destellaron. "Muy bien. Discúlpenme por un minuto Miss Lestrange, Daphne," Hadrian se dio la vuelta, caminó entre las parejas bailando, y se perdió de vista. Destiny suspiró con tristeza, acariciando de arriba abajo su copa. Podía sentir los ojos de Daphne sobre ella, y se giró bruscamente a verla.

"Qué!" preguntó con brusquedad, tomando un cuchillo y atacando agresivamente la entrada de pollo que había aparecido mágicamente en su plato.

Daphne con la analizó con una mirada calculadora. "Estas ocultando algo," declaró. "Claramente, es necesario que se lo ocultes a Hadrian," hizo una pausa mientras se golpeaba un dedo contra su mentón pensativamente. "Pero, ¿por qué?"

Destiny alzó una ceja. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Daphne sonrió son suficiencia. "No lo sabía, lo acabas de confirmar. Entonces, dime, ¿qué puede ser tan malo que no puedes decirle a Hadrian? Obviamente no querías decir lo que dijiste."

Destiny dejó caer su tenedor. "Tal vez sí quise decir cada palabra que dije."

Daphne se burló. "No es cierto. Incluso si no lo sabes, yo sí. No quieres lastimar a Hadrian," de repente sus ojos se iluminaron y tronó los dedos. "Eso es! No quieres lastimar a Hadrian!"

Destiny gruñó. "No sé como estas haciendo eso. Se supone que _yo_ soy la vidente."

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?" preguntó Daphne tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Es sólo un problema que espero poder resolver sin la ayuda ni preocupación de nadie," murmuró Destiny tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

* * *

Hadrian caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Hacía unos minutos que había dejado la fiesta y caminaba torpemente por los oscuros pasillos y corredores. Podía escuchar los susurros de los curiosos retratos, pero no les prestó atención.

"No soy su hermano. No tengo derecho. Se ha vuelto completamente loca, punto," murmuraba Hadrian para si mismo.

El ruido de pisadas se podía escuchar detrás de él, y Hadrian suspiró audiblemente. "No quiero escucharlo, Destiny."

Una brusca mano lo tomó del brazo, y Hadrian miró con alarma la cara cubierta con una máscara negra. "Adivina otra vez, niño."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Guest_ \- Es verdad que la primera razón por la que Voldemort quiere a Harry junto a él es por su poder. Pero también no hay que olvidar que Voldemort se ve a sí mismo en Harry, siente una conexión con él por la forma en que lo trataron sus papás. Creo que sí lo quiere, tal vez muy muy muy en el fondo hahaha pero sí, yo creo que Voldemort quiere a Harry.

 _Tank 98_ \- Hahaha espero que te haya gustado tu regalo atrasado :D

Nunca es tarde para desear Feliz Navidad! hahaha a ti tambien (dos meses después) y espero que hayas empezado el año con el pie derecho! :D

Sí, son buena pareja ellos dos, pero espero que no odies la historia porque esta definitivamente no es un Harry/Ginny hahaha sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

Vaya eso que ni que, en esta historia Dumbledore esta lejos de ser alguien que me cae bien :(

En fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! saludos!

 _Salesia_ \- ovejita rosada? hahahahah si, creo que puedo imaginarme eso hahaha. Lamentablemente es sólo un hechizo que estoy segura Narcissa, Lucius, o Snape seguro se lo quitan asi que la presencia de Hermione no va a ser requerida por ahora hahaha

Y si, en efecto la amistad con los Weasley tambien ha sido una bomba para los dos adultos... y como habrás visto en este capítulo, otra bomba más grande parece haberle caído a Bella.

Hadrian tiene mucha suerte de que Voldemort no lo haya matado ahí mismo... bueno, la verdad dudo que Voldemort realmente lo mate, por un lado es demasiado importante para la misión que tiene para él, y por el otro, creo que sí lo quiere hahahaha.

Pero bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capi! nos vemos a la próxima.

 _Babyday25_ \- No te preocupes, creo que de ahora en adelante no vas a quedarte atrás hahaha tomando en cuenta que estoy tardando años hahaha

Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! :D Draco con pelo rosa es una visión para morir de risa hahaha y bueno, si, ya salió a la luz la amistad con Hermione, y sólo le costó un crucio, nada mal!... creo que a Voldemort le enojó más sobre la piedra que su amistad con una sangresucia... y ni qué decir de Bella que definitivamente prefiere a Herms en vez de al hijo de los Longbottom.

Espero que hayas disfrutado este otro capitulo! nos vemos en el siguiente! :D

 _Sev/Severus_ \- creo que es la misma persona :P... es una muy buena pregunta, que esperaba que nadie hiciera hahahaha la verdad es que no supe bien cómo traducirlo, en inglés es "Now, you've done it" y es cuando una persona hace algo que es como la gota que derramó el vaso, el último strike.

En referencia a tu segunda pregunta, bueno, es cierto que Voldemort es mestizo, pero tampoco hay que olvidar que a ojos de todos el Lord Oscuro es el "defensor" de los sangre pura y muy probablemente lo veían a él como uno. Además, Voldemort crea toda una nueva personalidad para sí mismo, se deshace de su nombre y de su padre. Tal vez en sangre no era sangre pura, pero en mente lo era, y a sus seguidores eso era mas que suficiente, asi que cuando llega Harry como futuro heredero, no hay duda alguna de que él también es un sangre pura.

Espero haber respondido todas tus preguntas :D nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :D

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores, un capítulo no muy largo, he de admitir. Pero creo que bastante interesante! Muchas preguntas creo yo, en este episodio!

No se olviden de dejar sus saludos, comentarios, dudas, y sugerencias :D

Ana Karen Malfoy


	17. Amigos Cerca, Enemigos Aún Más Cerca

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Queridos lectores, en serio mil perdones por la tardanza, estoy en medio de terminar mi tesis y la verdad es que no he tenido el tiempo ni la energía para ponerme a traducir. Pero un comentario que me llegó hace unos días me hizo ver que por lo menos debería subir un capítulo, para recordarles que aquí sigo y que no voy a ir a ninguna parte. La fecha de mi entrega ya casi se acerca, ando con mil cosas que hacer, que leer, escribir, procesar... para los que hayan escrito una tésis, ustedes saben lo tedioso que puede ser (más aún cuando la escribes en otro idioma :S).

En fin, se que no es un gran capítulo, lo siento, pero tiene sus encantos hahaha. Aprovecho también para decirles que la próxima actualización será a mediados de JULIO, sip, dos meses, perdón. Entrego tésis a principios de Julio, así que después de eso espero tener todo el tiempo del mundo para traducir y seguir con el ritmo que tenía antes. Sé que he estado desaparecida, pero se los dije una vez, y se los diré de nuevo: no voy a dejar esta historia en el limbo.

Otra cosa, traducí lo más rápido que pude, y la verdad no chequé mucho los errores, asi que me disculpo de antemano, y ya saben que cualquier cosa que no se entienda por favor me dicen! :D

Sin más por el momento... los dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

 **Ubicación Desconocida (Día de Navidad)**

Hadrian sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió el tirón en su ombligo que provocaba la aparición. La habitación comenzó a girar bajo sus pies y pronto su alrededor fue reemplazado por un inmenso bosque. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron suelo firme, Hadrian apuntó su varita en dirección a su secuestrador.

"¿Quién eres?" siseó Hadrian. Apretaba la varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. "Te juro que te atacaré si no me dices."

El hombre dejó salir un ronco sonido parecido a una risa y Hadrian se encogió de hombros, _Como quieras._

El hechizo estaba listo para salir de su boca, cuando el hombre alzó las manos en señal de falsa rendición. Vacilantemente, Hadrian cerró la boca pero no bajó la varita.

El hombre se quitó la máscara y Hadrian hirvió de furia por dentro. Su expresión fue de amenazante a furiosa en menos de un segundo. "¿Barty?" escupió con incredulidad. "¿Barty Crouch?"

El hombre sonrió, aparentemente complacido. "Y yo que pensaba que ya me habías olvidado."

Hadrian apretó los dientes y se sobó las sienes tratando de deshacerse de la pulsante vena en su frente. "¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué haces aquí?" entrecerró los ojos acusatoriamente. "¿No deberías estar en Azkaban?"

Barty sonrió, la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus filosos dientes. "¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?"

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "Discúlpame," hizo una pausa y le dio una dulce sonrisa _falsa._ "Hola Barty, ¿cómo te encuentras esta hermosa noche?"

"¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Y contestando tu pregunta, me encuentro perfectamente bien."

"Barty, ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?" espetó Hadrian, golpeando su pie impacientemente contra el piso. "Tengo un baile de Navidad al cual regresar."

Barty sonrió con suficiencia. "Ah sí, el famoso Baile de Navidad de los Malfoy. Pero yo creo que el baile no es lo único a lo que quieres regresar. Debo decir, esa era una hermosa niña la que tenías colgada de tu brazo hace un rato."

Hadrian se sonrojó un poco y enterró el pie en el suelo. "Barty!" bufó con exasperación. "Ve al punto!"

"Perdón, perdón," se disculpó, aunque sus ojos llenos de diversión dejaban claro que no sentía ningún remordimiento. Se aclaró la garganta, "Fui y te saqué de ahí por órdenes de tu padre."

"¿Por qué así?"

Barty se burló. "Bueno, obviamente el Señor Oscuro no puede entrar a un salón lleno de gente y decir que requiere la presencia de su here-"

"No eso Barty!" gruñó Hadrian. "Me refiero a que ¿por qué me tenías que secuestrar, literalmente?"

"Oh, eso," se sobó el cuello algo avergonzado. "Ya sabes que me encanta el dramatismo."

"Una advertencia para la próxima sería mejor, ¿no crees? Pensé que era alguien de la Orden!"

El joven mortífago se rió malvadamente. "Vamos chico, el elemento sorpresa es la estrategia número uno de ataque. Además, son órdenes de tu padre."

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Demasiadas preguntas. Sólo sígueme," Barty sonrió con superioridad. "¿No confías en mi?"

"Para nada," contestó Hadrian, sus ojos verdes casi brillando en la oscuridad.

Barty se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien. Pero tu padre se va a enojar si lo haces esperar," hizo una pausa. "Y yo sé que no quieres hacer eso," Barty sonrió ampliamente al ver como Hadrian se encogió ante la idea.

Hadrian cuadró los hombros y rodó los ojos. "Llévame a él."

Barty sonrió y comenzaron a hacer paso a través de los árboles, en silencio. Sus pisadas crujían al marchar sobre la gruesa capa de nieve. El frío aire le mordía las mejillas y Hadrian podía sentir la humedad de la nieve colarse por sus botas de piel de dragón. Cerró fuertemente su capa y murmuró las palabras para el hechizo de calentamiento. Estaba agradecido por el silencio ya que le dejaba pensar claramente.

No duró mucho tiempo.

"¿Quieres adivinar qué es lo que he estado haciendo?"

Hadrian gruñó audiblemente. "No," bufó, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

Barty, sin importarle la falta de entusiasmo de su interlocutor, sonrió. "He estado desarrollando nuevas maneras para escapar de Azkaban. Me descubrieron husmeando el terreno, pero use mi encanto en ellos y me dejaron en libertad."

"Dudo que te haya funcionado con los dementores. Y también dudo que te hayan dejado salir de ahí pavoneándote como un orgulloso pavo real."

"Bueno, por supuesto que hubieron algunas disputas. Parece que hicieron a ambos de nuestros padres algo infelices," Barty movió la mano restándole importancia. Pero Hadrian pudo ver el duro brillo en los ojos de Barty cuando mencionó a su padre, Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Decidido a no seguirle la plática, Hadrian se quedó callado. Escuchó a Barty detenerse junto a él, pero Hadrian lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

De repente, sintió como si se hubiera estrellado contra un pared de ladrillos y un milisegundo después sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su brazo. La fuerza era tanta que lo hizo caer al frio suelo. Gruñó y se sobó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de que iba a dejar marca.

Barty dejó salir una risa mientras caminaba sin prisa hacia la figura desplomada del muchacho. Estiró una mano hacia él y Hadrian lo tomó con reticencia, levantándose del suelo. Se sacudió la capa y fulminó con la mirada a Barty.

"Una advertencia no hubiera estado mal, Bartemius," siseó Hadrian en un arrogante tono de voz.

"¿Y perderme tan gracioso espectáculo?" rió Barty. "De ninguna manera."

Hadrian murmuró algo inentendible en voz baja. "¿Por qué hay un hechizo de ocultamiento tan poderoso en medio del bosque?"

La boca de Barty se contorsionó en una sonrisa divertida. "Oh pequeño Hadrian, este no es un bosque," puso su brazo alrededor de los rígidos hombros de Hadrian y los apretó fuertemente. Después de susurrar el contra hechizo, la mandíbula de Hadrian cayó de asombro. Barty abrió los brazos ampliamente señalando a la larga, negra, y acorazada estructura delante de él. "Esto es una fortaleza."

La inmensa fortaleza estaba construida totalmente de metal y la entrada eran pesadas puertas de hierro. Hadrian miró alrededor de toda la monstruosidad mientras Barty lo guiaba a través de las puertas. Parecía estar desierta, pero Hadrian logró ver una oscura figura flotante unos pisos encima de ellos.

Barty siguió su mirada y sonrió. "Dementores. Te chuparían el alma de un solo golpe. Por otro lado, si estas encerrado aquí, dudo que haya mucho de tu alma para que sea extraída."

Parecía disfrutar ver el miedo en la cara de Hadrian.

"¿Quieres decir que hay gente ahí? ¿es decir, prisioneros?" soltó abruptamente.

Barty lo miró con incredulidad, "¿Tú crees que te traje hasta aquí nada más para admirar la vista?"

Hadrian no respondió, pero miraba fulminantemente la nuca de Barty. El mortífago movió su varita frente a las puertas y éstas se abrieron automáticamente al reconocer su magia. El interior de la fortaleza parecía oscuro y vacío, como el exterior. Había antorchas brillando con llamas verdes, pero daban poca luz al gigantesco corredor.

Sus pisadas hacían eco siniestramente por los corredores, y sus sombras se movían por las paredes. Hadrian se estremeció ante el pesado aire que lo rodeaba, prácticamente podía oler la magia negra que descansaba en los pasillos.

"¿Hadrian?"

Dio un saltó al oír que Barty lo llamaba. Lo vio parado junto a una puerta de metal y corrió para alcanzarlo. Barty abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto indicándole a Hadrian que entrara a la celda. Sus labios estaban apretados en un delgada línea, y sus cejas fruncidas como si estuviera concentrándose en algo profundamente.

Hadrian titubeó antes de entrar por la puerta. Se dio la vuelta abruptamente. "¿No vienes?"

Barty sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se oscureció. "No."

Eso fue todo. No dio ninguna otra explicación y Hadrian aceptó renuentemente su tajante respuesta. Caminó con cuidado a través de la poco iluminada celda, como si un pequeño sonido pudiera matarlo. La puerta se cerró tras él con un fuerte sonido que lo hizo brincar; aun así, continuó caminando hasta que se encontró con una puerta de celda más pequeña en la que podía ver a su padre alzarse por encima de una figura hecha ovillo en el piso.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y escuchó. "Ah, bienvenido Hadrian. Muy amable de tu parte el unírtenos."

Hadrian tembló al escuchar la frialdad en la voz de su padre, pero puso una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro. "Buenas noches, padre," respondió con brusquedad.

"Debes estar curioso sobre la razón por la cual te traje aquí," habló Voldemort. Sus labios contorsionándose en una media sonrisa cuando Hadrian no respondió. "Me gustaría presentarte a uno de mis _viejos amigos_."

Hadrian casi se ríe. " _Viejos amigos_ " mis pelotas. Su padre era todo un comediante.

"Éste," Voldemort señaló al hombre agazapado en la esquina. "Es Gellert."

Hadrian alzó una curiosa ceja al extraño hombre.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

Todo tuvo sentido entonces. Sin poder contener su sorpresa, Hadrian jadeó, "¿Sigue vivo?"

Voldemort volteó hacia Hadrian con una mirada condescendiente. "Claramente. Aunque por cuanto tiempo siga así, no sabría decirte," sonrió cruelmente. "Depende de que tan cooperativo sea."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" sonó la voz rasposa.

Hadrian dio la vuelta hacia el hombre tirado en el piso. Él había sido el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, segundo sólo a su padre. La edad no le había sentado bien, su cara estaba llena de arrugas y sus ojos apagados. La patética imagen le dio un extraño sentimiento en el estómago.

¿Qué había pasado con él en tan sólo unos cuantos años? Antes era invencible y superior a todos. Y ahora, se encontraba encogido cobardemente como una rata aterrada. Grindelwald era débil. Era patético.

Hadrian podía sentir el agrio sabor en la boca cuando pensaba en el nombre del mago.

"Dime dónde esta."

"No sigas por ese camino, Tom. Te lo estoy advirtiendo."

Hadrian notó el ligero tic de su padre cuando escuchó su nombre. Se mordió el labio ansioso. Nadie osaba usar el nombre prohibido de su padre.

"¿Acaso pedí por una advertencia?" siseó enojado Voldemort. Movió la mano y una antorcha en la esquina de la minúscula celda explotó en un pequeño bang. "Quiero que me digas dónde está."

"No seas tonto. Ve lo que me ha hecho."

"Sí, veo exactamente lo que eres. Un viejo patético viviendo sus últimos días en una fortaleza que él mismo construyó para sus prisioneros," Voldemort soltó una risa burlona. "Dime, ¿qué se siente ser un prisionero del pasado?"

"¿Quién es el niño?" preguntó Grindelwald, ignorando por completo a Voldemort.

Hadrian salió de las sombras y se acobardó un poco ante la intensa mirada analizadora de Grindelwald.

"No importa quién es," insistió Voldemort.

"Se parece mucho a ti, Tom. Si no supiera que eres un bastardo sin corazón, diría que es tu hijo," escupió Grindelwald.

Hadrian tenía su varita apuntando al viejo hombre antes de que Voldemort pudiera replicar algo.

"Lo has entrenado bien, ¿no es así, Tom?" dejó salir con voz ronca por la varita que presionaba su garganta. "No sabía que condenabas sus almas desde tan temprana edad."

Hadrian rechinó los dientes. "Cállate, viejo."

"¿Dónde esta la última de las reliquias, Grindelwald?" preguntó nuevamente Voldemort entrecerrando los ojos. "Ya tengo dos en mi posesión. ¿Dónde está la otra?"

"Incluso aunque tengas todas, no te ayudarán."

"Contesta la pregunta!" la voz de Voldemort retumbó con enojo. "Crucio."

Hadrian fulminaba a Grindelwald con la mirada, viendo como temblaba de dolor sin emitir ni un sonido. Su padre mantuvo la maldición por otros treinta segundos antes de bajar la varita. "Espero que ahora aceptes ser más colaborativo," siseó Voldemort.

"¿No crees que si supiera ye te lo habría dicho?" dijo Grindelwald entre dientes. "No sé dónde esta la última."

Los ojos rubí de Voldemort brillaron en la oscuridad. "Muy bien. Ya no me eres de utilidad. ¿Hadrian?"

Hadrian pestañeó, alzando la mirada para ver a su padre. Asintió en entendimiento y alzó la varita.

"Detente," su padre alzó una mano y apuntó a su varita. "No esa."

Hadrian pasó saliva y sacó su varita original, obsequiada por el mismo Voldemort. La mantenía consigo todo el tiempo, sólo por si acaso. El mango de hueso era casi extraño para él, pero aún así había esa sensación de familiaridad cuando su mano se cerró sobre el hueso. Trabaja tan bien como la nueva, tal vez porque eran hermanas.

"Feliz Navidad, Hadrian. Como uno de mis regalos, te doy permiso de intentar usar la malidición Cruciatus en este patético hombre."

El brazo de Hadrian se crispó por un momento contra su cuerpo y asintió. Su mano temblaba a la vez que alzaba y apuntaba al que había sido el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Podía ver la mirada suplicante en los ojos del hombre. Le hacia sentir asco.

Cerró los ojos. "Crucio."

Sintió una chispa de magia recorrer sus venas y abrió lentamente un ojo. Nada. Miró a su padre con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

"La maldición Cruciatus se basa en emociones, como el Patronus. Pero cuando lanzas el Cruciatus, tiene que nacer del odio," explicó su padre lentamente.

Hadrian se mordió el labio y alzó nuevamente la varita, esta vez sin temblar. Sus ojos se endurecieron, y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Este hombre se interponía en el camino de Lord Voldemort. El mago oscuro tenebroso más poderoso que el mundo haya visto. Grindelwald era un triste viejo que no podía cumplir ni siquiera una tarea.

 _Crucio_.

Escuchó los gritos. Vio la expresión de dolor grabada en su cara. Se retorcía y temblaba con silenciosos gemidos y Hadrian lo miró con mayor intensidad. Cada gemido de dolor hacía sentir a Hadrian más poderoso. Él tenía control sobre este hombre. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera. No había espacio para los débiles en el lado oscuro. Como se _atrevía_ ésta excusa de hombre enfrente de él a llamarse un señor tenebroso. Le daba asco.

"Suficiente, Hadrian."

Y asi como empezó, terminó. La emoción que había sentido, la adrenalina que había corrido por sus venas, desapareció como si nada. De repente regresó a la realidad. Quería hacerlo otra vez. Y otra, y otra. Él sabía lo terrible que era estar del otro lado de la varita, pero el otro lado era absolutamente increíble.

Su padre se veía inmensamente complacido. "Ni siquiera dijiste las palabras. ¿Un silencioso Cruciatus? Eso es bastante… impresionante."

Hadrian sonrió abiertamente. Ese era el mejor halago que había recibido de su padre. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué vas a hacer con él?"

Voldemort miró con despreció al hombre en el suelo. "Creo que voy a terminar con él, pero tu tienes que regresar al baile," continuó, cortando efectivamente las protestas de Hadrian. "Es para que nadie sospeche. Ahora vete, Barty esta esperando afuera."

Hadrian estaba algo decepcionado por no poder quedarse, pero asintió y le lanzó una última mirada de desagrado a Grindelwald antes de moverse hacia la salida.

"Hadrian, ¿sabes cuál fue la lección de hoy?" Voldemort no esperó a que Hadrian le respondiera antes de continuar. "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún mas cerca."

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (Día de Navidad)**

Navidad en casa de los Potter siempre era un evento alegre y feliz. Los Weasley, Longbottom, algunos aurores, lo que quedaba de los Merodeadores, y varios otros se reunían en la gran propiedad para un día de celebración. Reían, bailaban, platicaban, brindaban. Todos estaban felices y contentos. Excepto este año.

El llamativo árbol de navidad estaba decorado con oropel dorado y varias otras decoraciones como de costumbre. Se alzaba imponente sobre todos en el salón principal. Los brillantes regalos se esparcían abiertos al pie del árbol y los invitados disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena en el comedor. No era tan diferente. Y aun así lo era.

Ya que este año, Navidad en la mansión Potter era un evento tranquilo, no como los otros años que había sido ruidoso y lleno de alegría.

Sólo cinco de los Weasley estaban presentes, y como resultado el bullicioso caos se veía cortado a más de la mitad. Los hermanos mayores no había estado disponibles, para decepción de sus padres. La más joven, Ginevra Weasley, había argumentado que se sentía mal del estómago y se había quedado en casa con su hermano Percy.

Los Longbottom tampoco estaban presentes, aunque nadie sabía la razón por la cual Augusta y su nieto estaban ausentes. Alexander había declarado que Neville había matado a Augusta, lo que ocasionó una ronda de risas entre los demás invitados.

Sirius Black también estaba ausente, pero a nadie le importaba. Molly Weasley dijo sin francamente, "Espero que ese bastardo se este pudriendo en esa asquerosa celda en Azkaban."

De hecho, las únicas personas ajenas a la tensión y diferente atmósfera, eran James y Alexander Potter. Incluso Lily Potter estaba mas retraída de lo normal, la luz en sus verdes ojos se había apagado.

Se había excusado a la mitad de la cena, dejando caer su tenedor y cuchillo de manera apresurada y subir a su cuarto. Aseguró la puerta y también puso un hechizo más complicado para que nadie pudiera entrar. Sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación y se recargó en la puerta como soporte, eventualmente su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar con suaves sollozos mientras se deslizaba hacia el piso.

Lily pasó una mano por su rojo cabello, preguntándose qué había ido tan mal. Había descubierto que su hijo había _muerto_ hace ocho años tan sólo unos meses antes. Su antiguo director le había ocultado la muerte de su bebé. Por ocho años. Sintió una ola de furia recorrer su cuerpo ante el pensamiento. Al pensar en el pequeño Harry, su cabeza la llevó a la promesa que el director el había hecho años atrás.

 _"No te preocupes. Guardaré tu secreto. Mientras tú mantengas a mis hijos a salvo," dijo Lily Potter viendo nuevamente a Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore pasó saliva antes de responder, "Lo prometo."_

Mordió su labio con fuerza. ¿Hizo esa promesa sabiendo que ya estaba rota? ¿Le prometió algo que sabía que no podía cumplir? Por mucho que Lily intentara no pensar en eso, una parte de su mente seguía fastidiándola. _Tal vez no es el hombre que creías que era._

Lily odiaba como su mundo se había vuelto de arriba para abajo, y era la única que parecía verlo. Nadie mas entendía como su vida se estaba derrumbando. Había perdido un hijo y ni siquiera podía lamentarse.

Para otros, eran tan sólo una cara borrosa en el fondo de sus mentes. Ni siquiera sabían quién era. Pero para ella… su cara, la desgarradora expresión en su cara cuando lo había visto por última vez, estaba grabado con fuego en su memoria.

Pensó que James entendería. James la ayudaría a sobrepasar su muerte. James buscaría el cuerpo. James buscaría la causa de su muerte. James la ayudaría a encontrar paz.

Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le dijo que intentara olvidar, ya que eso estaba en el pasado y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Le dijo que mantuviera a Alexander en mente, que lo mantuviera feliz todo el tiempo. Lily estaba sorprendida por su actitud, aunque no dijo ni una palabra. Era como si no le importara. Actuaba como si fuera la muerte de un extraño. Harry nunca fue su hijo.

Ella sabía algo de verdad en ello. James siempre había sido inmaduro, y cuando venía elegir favoritos, Alexander siempre había sido el suyo. Era una copia exacta de su padre, sólo que con pelo rojizo-castaño en lugar de negro azabache. Era natural que iba a ser más cercano a Alexander. Pero cuando ignoró por completo la muerte de su primer hijo, Lily supo que había cambiado. O mas bien, nunca cambió. Seguía siendo el mismo adolescente inmaduro de Hogwarts.

Había visto la misma despreocupación e indiferencia nuevamente cuando se llevaron a Sirius a Azkaban. Lily había llorado por su amigo. Realmente creía que él no tenía nada que ver con el ataque a muggles. Ella conocía a Sirius, él no era cruel.

Pero claramente, nadie veía mas allá que los tabloides y los rumores. Incluso James le había dado la espalda a su amigo de la infancia, por culpa de un articulo que salió impreso en la primera plana del Profeta. Había tirada a la basura todo esos años de amistad sin ninguna explicación o razonamiento. James creía en todo lo que el director Dumbledore decía. Toda la Orden lo hacía.

Y era ese hecho lo que hacía que Lily desconfiara aún más de Dumbledore. Era esa fe ciega la que la hacía cuestionarse: '¿Por qué estamos peleando realmente?' y '¿Todavía valía la pena?'

En una época de guerra, muchos cuestionan sus valores. ¿En qué creen? ¿En quién confían? ¿Pueden confiar en alguien? ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Vale la pena las centenas de muertes? ¿Todavía vale la pena el ganar?

Lily se hizo esas preguntas en esa fría noche de Navidad. Y para su sorpresa, no tenía la respuesta a ni una sola de ellas.

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy: salón de baile. (Noche de Navidad)**

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?" demandó Narcissa tan pronto Hadrian entró al ahora desierto salón de baile.

Frunció el entrecejo y se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente. "Y-yo."

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, cortándolo en el acto. "No importa. Vamos, Bellatrix ha estado muy preocupada. Puedes decirle a _ella_ por qué te perdiste la mayoría del baile."

Hadrian gruñó por lo bajo, pero dejó que Narcissa lo arrastrara a la sala de estar. Vio a varios elfos ocupado en limpiar las bebidas regadas, y guardando todas las decoraciones. Se sintió un poco culpable por haber dejado sola a Daphne toda la noche. También había dejado a Draco sólo con las responsabilidades de ser 'anfitrión'. Por instinto cerro una mano sobre su varita. Sólo por si acaso.

Hadrian abrió la puerta para que Narcissa pasara y ella paró para darle una mirada escéptica. "No creas que por actuar como un caballero ahora va a salvarte del problema en el que te metiste."

Hadrian sonrió, "¿Pero, ayudaría?"

Narcissa frunció los labios y respondió cortantemente. "Probablemente."

Hadrian entró al salón después que ella y vio que todos estaban ahí. Excepto su padre. Cada año, Lord Voldemort daba alguna excusa, o encontraba un lugar "mas importante" en el que estar. Su padre odiaba las fiestas, y Hadrian tenía un indicio de sospecha del por qué. Aún así todos los demás estaban presentes, incluida Bellatrix.

Había aplacado su salvaje cabello para la noche, y caía recto por su espalda. Su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel de color obsidiana y plata, haciendo juego con sus oscuros ojos. Narcissa destacaba en su vestido azul oscuro. Hadrian pensaba que ambas mujeres se veían elegantes.

"Adorables señoritas, se ven hermosas esta noch-"

"Guárdatelo," atacó Narcissa, sentándose entre Bellatrix y Destiny. "Yo sé lo que hiciste."

Hadrian entró en pánico por un minuto, pero se aseguró de esconderlo. Alzó una ceja. "Oh?"

Narcissa asintió y volteó su mirada glacial hacia Lucius. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

Lucius hizo un buen trabajo en parecer sorprendido. "¿Yo?"

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos. "Sí, tú. Todos ustedes, Hadrian y Draco."

Draco se mordió el labio. "Yo no lo hice!" protestó antes de que Narcissa continuara.

"¿Qué no hicieron?" preguntó Destiny, enderezándose en su asiento.

"Estos niños no fueron a su clase de etiqueta esta mañana," declaró Narcissa.

"Mentiras!" gritó Draco.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó Lucius al mismo tiempo fingiendo inocencia. Hadrian rodó los ojos. El brillo travieso en los ojos de Lucius lo delataba.

Narcissa también lo vio. "Eso es todo!" declaró en voz alta. "Le voy a dar a cada uno un castigo diferente. Draco: No hay quidditch por dos semanas."

Su mirada asesina calló cualquier protesta por parte del pequeño rubio.

"Hadrian: Nada de hechizar a mortífagos, y nada de ir a cazar muggles con Bella. Por dos semanas."

Esta vez fueron dos las voces que protestaron. Una por Hadrian, la otra Bellatrix.

"Puedes castigarlo a él, pero ¿por qué castigarnos a los dos? No puedes quitarlo de las cazas Cissy! Acabamos de encontrar un lugar perfecto al este de Londres!" objetó Bellatrix.

La reina de hielo no iba a cambiar de opinión. "Y tú, Lucius. Te harás muy buen amigo con ese sofá fuera de nuestra habitación. No te va a costar trabajo, tendrás una semana."

"Eso no es justo!" se quejó Lucius inusitadamente. Draco asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué Hadrian y yo tenemos dos semanas de castigo, y padre sólo una? Y todos sabemos que al final te vas a rendir y vas a terminar su castigo tan pronto como empieces a extrañarlo," señaló sin perder el tiempo.

Narcissa encogió los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. "Esta bien. Lucius, tu castigo también será de dos semanas."

Lucius le dio un golpe a Draco en la cabeza. "Mira lo que has hecho!"

"¿Podemos abrir los regalos?" dijo Destiny queriendo evitar que una pelea se iniciara entre Lucius y Draco.

Narcissa sonrió abiertamente. "Esa es una estupenda idea, querida. Accio, regalos de Destiny."

Unos cuantos regalos volaron a su lado y Destiny tomó la caja envuelta en verde con moños negros. "Gracias," le dio la vuelta a la caja y leyó en voz alta. "Este viene de…" su voz se endureció, "Hadrian."

Hadrian se erizó por el tono glacial en la voz de la chica, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Delicadamente, Destiny desbarató cada moño, y desenvolvió el papel tan despacio que Hadrian quería arrancárselo de las manos y hacerlo el mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, Destiny contuvo la respiración y abrió la caja. Sus ojos se llenaron de decepción, y Hadrian vio un fugaz brillo de exasperación cruzar su mirada.

"Bueno, ¿qué es?" preguntó Bello.

"Es una bola de cristal. Gracioso," dijo Destiny sin ninguna emoción. "Muchas gracias," siseó sarcásticamente a Hadrian.

Él le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Lucius notó la obvia tensión en la habitación y comenzó a distribuir el resto de los regalos. Hadrian le agradeció la distracción. En cuestión de minutos el piso se encontraba lleno de envolturas y listones. Contó exactamente diez regalos.

Narcissa y Lucius le habían obsequiado una nueva capa con unos guantes de piel a juego. Narcissa le explicó que tenían varios hechizos de calentamiento, contra-polvo, y expansión por lo que nunca le quedaría corto. De parte de Draco había recibido un nuevo kit para el cuidado de su escoba. Destiny le había dado dos raros y antiguos libros sobre artes oscuras, junto con una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes. Bellatrix le dio un nuevo juego de dagas, con brillosas cuchillas y con empuñaduras de obsidianas grabadas.

Daphne le regaló un libro en maldiciones oscuras y dos plumas nuevas. Una era de pluma de águila, la otra era una misteriosa pluma fina y negra con una punta afilada. Sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa. Sabía exacto lo que era. Cómo la había conseguido, era otra historia.

Blaise le envió un set completo de bolas de quidditch que tenia quaffles, bludgers, y un snitch dorada. Hermione le había enviado un fino y aparentemente caro reloj negro y plateado y también una funda negra de piel para su varita. Neville le envió una caja de dulces y un nuevo caldero de plata. Incluso Severus le había enviado un vial de felix felicis junto con una nota de detención, la cual Hadrian incineró en el momento.

Para cuando había terminado de abrir todos sus regalos, los demás también lo habían hecho. Draco estaba jugando con la snitch de bolsillo que Neville le había regalado. Destiny estaba comiendo una de las ranas de chocolate que Hermione la había enviado. Había una suave música de fondo y la habitación estaba iluminada con un brillo acogedor. Todos estaban sonriendo y riendo.

De repente, sus ojos cayeron en otra larga caja debajo de todas las envolturas, dirigida a él. Con curiosidad, se deshizo de la envoltura verde esmeralda y quitó la tapa de la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la fina escoba en negro y plateado que se encontraba dentro. Con prisas la sacó de su envoltorio y pasó su mano sobre el mango. _Nimbus 2001._

La mandíbula de Hadrian cayó al suelo. ¿Nimbus 2001? Todavía ni siquiera salían al mercado! Si no supiera ya de quien era, definitivamente lo habría sabido al ver la nota al fondo de la caja. Arrugó las cejas y tomó la nota. Ahí, en una familiar y elegante letra había un simple 'Feliz Navidad'.

Su padre le había conseguido el último modelo de escoba, incluso cuando aún no estaba en tiendas. No sabía como Lord Voldemort había conseguido eso pero no se quejaba. Se encontraba un poco receloso quizás, después de todo éste era el primer gran regalo que recibía de su padre, sin contar la varita que había recibido cuando tenía seis años.

Sonrió y movió la mirada alrededor de la habitación. Lucius y Narcissa bailaban lentamente al son de la música, y Hadrian estaba seguro que escucho a Lucius quejarse. Negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. No todos los días veías al cabecilla de una familia de sangre pura lloriquearle a su esposa.

Bellatrix observaba fijamente a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida y una suave sonrisa en la cara. Hadrian decidió que estaba extrañando a Rodolphus… o pensando en cazar muggles.

Incluso Draco y Destiny se estaban llevando bien, sin pelear cada minuto. Estaban sentados en el sillón, jugando ajedrez mágico. _Borren eso._ Pensó Hadrian al ver a Destiny sacar su varita enojada, y lanzarle un hechizo a Draco.

Su sonrisa creció al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Por fin tenía una familia. Tal vez no estaban relacionados por sangre, pero nada podía separarlos. Tenía un padre, por mas terrible y cruel que pudiera ser. Tenía a Bellatrix como su figura materna, e incluso aunque estuviera medio loca, él la quería. Tenía a Destiny como su hermana. No importa cuánto se odiaran en estos momentos, él aún haría lo que fuera por ella en menos de un segundo. También tenía a Narcissa y Lucius como tía y tío, y Draco como su primo. Vaya, hasta tátara-tátara-tátara tía Gaunt podría considerarse una abuela. Tenía una familia completa y los mejores amigos. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta en FF**

 _Salesia_ \- Para empezar, muchas gracias por tu review!... Sí, es muy importante recordar el odio que le tiene Bella a los Longbottom, es una pieza crucial para entender su naturaleza (por lo menos en esta historia) pero me temo que todavía faltan varios capitulos para saber la razón de ese odio.

Bueno, ya vimos que a Narcissa no la engañan facilmente y definitavemente no esta feliz por la ausencia de clases hahaha.. Bueno, Destiny y Hadrian son hermanos, y como tal deben pelear de vez en cuando :P ya se arreglaran las cosas entre esos dos.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (en dos meses) y a partir de entonces prometo actualizar con mas regularidad! :D

Saludos!

 _Babyday25_ \- Diooooos, me vas a matar después de esto! hahahaha muchas gracias por tu review! y mil perdones por tardar tanto, como he dicho, lamentablemente el siguiente capitulo no lo subiré hasta como dentro de dos meses (máximo). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado un poco más que el anterior! y te juro que después de la pausa larga que se viene voy a actualizar más seguido! :D

Saludos!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, nuevamente me disculpo por estar fuera del radar. Créanme que los entiendo, yo también soy de las que odia esperar semanas, meses, años, por actualizaciones, pero les prometo que pronto se terminara esto hahaha.

No olviden dejar comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, saludos, mensajes de odio, amenazas de muerte, etc hahaha

ana karen malfoy


	18. Misión Imposible (Parte I)

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto! Ahora sí, ya terminé mi tesis (en estos momentos esta en proceso de impresión y encuadernado :D) y ya soy practicamente libre para poder traducir y no tardar meses!... Quiero agradecerle especialmente a **Alejandra Salazar** quien muy amablemente me ayudó a traducir este capítulo para que así pudiera actualizar más pronto he hizo un excelente trabajo.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo, disfruten!

* * *

 _Nunca comprendió la gravedad de la situación. Todo era siempre un juego para él. Nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera perder la vida. Podía morir, maldita sea. Y sin embargo ... no parecía importarle. Nunca había tenido miedo de la muerte. Era pura lógica, honestamente. ¿Por qué tener miedo de algo de lo que no se sabe nada?_

 _3 horas antes…_

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Slytherin [31 de marzo 8pm]**

El dormitorio de Slytherin estaba helado como siempre. Aunque en esta noche en particular, la atmósfera fría podría ser debido a la gruesa tensión que llenaba las mazmorras. En la cueva de las serpientes, no era raro ver varias miradas odiosas y frías actitudes. Pero esta noche era diferente, bastante inusual.

Por lo general, la fuente de este ambiente gélido sería imposible de encontrar, ya que podría ser causada por varias personalidades volátiles que se estrellan y chocan entre sí furiosamente. Pero esta noche era una noche interesante. Porque esta noche el origen de la silenciosa hostilidad en la desalentadora habitación podía ser rastreado a una sola persona, Hadrian Riddle.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos los murmullos silenciosos y miradas iracundas, Hadrian Riddle parecía completamente inconsciente de la palpable tensión y el rigor entre los estudiantes. Se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la silla de tono oscuro y de respaldo alto de la sala común. Podría ser considerada como una obra de arte para admirar con su sofisticada talla plateada y lujosa felpa. Pero sentarse físicamente en ella era una historia diferente. La mayoría de los estudiantes evitaba este asiento en particular, a veces porque la silla en sí parecía tener una rigidez incómoda. En realidad, el asiento estaba prohibido, principalmente por el individuo que frecuentemente se sentaba allí.

Hadrian pasaba continuamente las hojas del espeso volumen que descansaba sobre su regazo, sólo levantando la vista para sonreír cuando una muchacha rubia se posó en el brazo de su silla. Ellos intercambiaron unas pocas palabras (que el resto de la sala común se esforzó por oír) antes de que Hadrian volviera a leer su libro, y la chica se acomodara y empezara a leer el Diario el Profeta.

De hecho, los dos muchachos que jugaban un juego de ajedrez mágico en el sofá opuesto también parecían ser completamente ajenos a la frialdad. Los cuatro estaban en su propio pequeño mundo, riendo y murmurando unos con otros en silencio. Neville Longbottom sonrió cuando su reina destruyó el caballo de Draco Malfoy.

"Jaque" rió entre dientes, "Otra vez".

Draco gimió, y se escuchó a lo largo de la muda mazmorra. "Me doy por vencido" miró el tablero "Además, creo que eso es jaque mate."

Daphne Greengrass echó un vistazo desde su revista y lanzó al par una mirada irónica. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el libro de Hadrian antes de levantar la vista para examinar el resto de la habitación extrañamente tranquila.

Esto pareció sacar a los Slytherins de su ensimisamiento. Un chico de sexto año, alto y fornido, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia adelante, con la expresión decidida a regañar a los de primer año.

Daphne entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba su acercamiento. El chico se paró delante de Hadrian, impaciente, golpeando su pie. Hadrian no mostró señales de reconocer su exigente presencia. En su lugar, Daphne levantó fríamente una ceja, esperando que hablara.

El estudiante mayor pareció ofendido por sus manierismos indiferentes, haciendo que su rostro se transformara casi en la infame sombra de Weasley en rojo. Sacudió de modo espasmódico su corbata verde y plata, antes de aclararse la garganta en un volumen desagradablemente fuerte. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. Daphne ahogó una risita.

Sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su pesado libro, Hadrian habló con calma "¿Estas bien, Benjamin?"

El sexto año balbuceó impotente y fulminó a Hadrian con la mirada. Su rostro expresaba claramente que tenía mucho más que decir, pero por desgracia no podía hablar. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, el hechizo silenciador cayó, y el sexto año se volvió hacia Hadrian. Empujó su varita en el bolsillo y resoplo enojado.

"Esa es la silla de Evan." Dijo claramente. Sus cejas y sus hombros se alzaron para acentuar su punto. "Evan Dadelier! El Premio Anual?"

Hadrian no respondió, simplemente volteando su página de manera desinteresada.

"¡No puedes sentarte aquí!" El sexto año subrayó, y miró hacia Hadrian expectante. Hadrian puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hablas como si esperaras que me mueva." Murmuró Hadrian, aunque fue escuchado claramente por todos en la muda habitación. Varios ojos se abrieron ante la actitud chocante del primer año. Por lo general, los primeros años se quejaban y se mantenían fuera del camino de todos los demás en la sala común.

El sexto año, Benjamin, frunció el ceño y discretamente buscó la varita escondida en el bolsillo de su túnica. Puso una falsa expresión de apaciguamiento en su rostro. "Por supuesto, Hadrian, tienes razón." Añadió, agarrando lentamente la suave madera.

Y antes de que él hubiese pronunciado un hechizo, la varita del muchacho salió volado directo a la mano abierta de un enigmático Hadrian Riddle. Hadrian se burló de los rasgos preocupados del muchacho. "¿De verdad creías que sería así de fácil?"

Depositó cuidadosamente su libro con un suave ruido sordo. Todo el mundo se estremeció ante el pequeño sonido. Hadrian se enderezó en la silla dura y lanzó al sexto año una mirada burlona.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó, con la comisura de sus labios retorciéndose en un gruñido. "¿Algo más que decir?"

"¡Dame mi varita!" El sexto año demandó con enojo. "Voy a-"

"¿Tu vas a qué?" Hadrian le interrumpió "Le dirás a Snape? porque todos sabemos qué lado tomaría"

"¡Dije, devuélvemela!" exigió Benjamin, agitando violentamente las manos.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Y con un movimiento de su mano, el sexto año y su varita fueron lanzados hacia atrás con inmensa fuerza. Se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando se estrellaron contra la dura pared de piedra.

"Te sugiero que renuncies a tu inútil pasatiempo de avergonzar a los primeros años, ahora." Dijo Hadrian con calma, su voz casi resonando en las paredes.

El chico de sexto año apretó los dientes y se levantó de su posición en el suelo. "Pero si Dadlier te ve en su asiento, no vengas corriendo hacia mí."

Draco se burló desde su sitio en el sofá. "Como si Evan te respetara más de lo respeta a Hadrian"

Benjamin miró fijamente a Draco, "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Su expresión se volvió casi alegre cuando vio a alguien acercándose a ellos. "¡Dadlier!"

"Morrison, ¿qué quieres ahora?" preguntó el actual Premio Anual, mirando con fijeza y aversión al sexto año.

"Este niño de primer año está sentado en tu asiento, Dadlier." Benjamin reveló con orgullo. Le dio a los de primer año una mirada de "Te lo dije".

El chico inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, "Puedo ver. Y?"

"Bueno, esta en tu asiento, ¿recuerdas que no dejas que nadie más se siente en él?" presionó.

"Morrisson, maneja tus propios asuntos, deja la disciplina conmigo, si el señor Riddle quiere sentarse en mi silla, lo permitiré," dijo arrastrando las palabras y moviendo la mano de una manera despectiva. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas aturdidas de los espectadores y frunció el ceño, "Todos ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones. Ahora."

Después de oír el tono amenazador, el resto de los ocupantes se esparcieron con un rastro de susurros silenciosos. Dejando a los cuatro primeros años sentados solos en la sala común. Hadrian sonrió maliciosamente.

Dadlier sonrió, estirando la cicatriz que corría desde su mejilla hasta su dura mandíbula. "Eso fue mejor de lo que pensaba".

Hadrian asintió de acuerdo, pero no ofreció más reconocimiento a su declaración.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Dadlier, alzando una ceja. "Ahora que he cumplido con tus condiciones, ¿cuándo vas a darle fin al trato?"

Hadrian cuadró los hombros y se levantó de su sitio en la silla. Apresuradamente, los otros siguieron su ejemplo y se pusieron de pie también. Hadrian se tomó su tiempo alisando su túnica y cabello, todo el tiempo siendo plenamente consciente de la ansiedad de Dadlier.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia el expectante Premio Anual. "No tan rápido," continuó, ignorando la mirada impaciente en el rostro del Jefe, "Si puedes mantener a nuestros curiosos compañeros de habitación en sus dormitorios hasta el amanecer, entonces tendrás una invitación a la iniciación en la mansión durante el verano," enumeró sus términos con un aire de superioridad.

"Hecho." Dadlier aceptó sin vacilar "Nadie te molestará, me aseguraré de ello."

Hadrian pasó junto al alto Premio Anual con un aire de superioridad. Llegó a la salida de la sala común y se detuvo abruptamente, volviéndose para posar los ojos hacia Dadlier. "Si algo no va de acuerdo con lo planeado, será tu cabeza, ¿entiendes?"

Evan Dadlier asintió con la cabeza, porque estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar. De repente, hubo un ruido resonante en la entrada del dormitorio de Slytherin. El chico miró hacia la pared con aprensión.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Preguntó con inquietud.

Hadrian sacudió la cabeza lentamente, "No. No es un Slytherin, un Slytherin sabría la contraseña." Hizo una pausa por un segundo, "Abre".

Dadlier parecía vacilante, pero sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la pared que ocultaba la entrada. Susurró la contraseña en voz baja, "sangre pura".

La pared de piedra se deslizó a un lado sin problemas, y reveló nada menos que a Destiny Lestrange.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el Premio Anual, mirando con disgusto las túnicas de Gryffindor. "Fuera de aquí, Gryff, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera después del toque de queda," se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla mientras fingía estar profundamente pensativo: "Oh, y otros 50 puntos menos por atreverte a venir a nuestras mazmorras".

"Déjala, Dadlier, está con nosotros," dijo Draco casualmente, apoyandose en la mesa de caoba.

Destiny paso junto a él con la frente en alto, ignorando su balbuceó de la sorpresa. Él miró hacia arriba y frunció el ceño, "Ninguna otra casa ha puesto un pie en nuestras mazmorras durante los últimos cincuenta años!"

"Bueno, entonces guardaremos esto en secreto, ¿verdad?" Hadrian contestó fríamente, dándole al Premio Anual una mirada amenazadora.

El chico palideció y miró a Destiny. "Lo siento, voy a agregar los puntos."

Destiny levantó una mano y le dirigió una sonrisa educada. "Está bien, me gustaría dar una buena sorpresa mañana por la mañana a mis odiosos compañeros de cuarto."

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como vio la mirada exasperada de Hadrian.

"Destiny, esto no es parte del plan". Señaló lo obvio.

"Perdonen, pero ¿cuál es exactamente el plan?" Dadlier habló, mirando al grupo de primer año.

"Quédate fuera de eso. Ahora vete, tenemos asuntos que atender". Hadrian dijo de manera cortante.

Gruñendo, el de séptimo año se retiró lentamente hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Esperaron hasta que el golpeteó de sus pies fue inaudible y luego todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Destiny. Su impasible fachada cayó y fue reemplazada por una expresión de angustia.

"¿Entonces?" comenzó Hadrian, cruzando los brazos rígidamente. "¿Qué te hizo deleitarnos con tu maravillosa presencia?"

Destiny se mordió el labio y se movió incómodamente. Por lo general, ella contestaba con algo sarcástico y descortés, pero simplemente se quedó allí jugando con los dedos nerviosamente. Algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Daphne con cautela. Sus afilados ojos azules notaron los suaves y temblorosos hombros de Destiny, y se alejó de Hadrian para rodear con un brazo a Destiny para calmarla.

"¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!" espetó, pasando las manos por el pelo. Apartó violentamente el brazo de Daphne. "¡Todo es culpa mía!"

Hadrian se tensó inmensamente. Desde su pelea durante las vacaciones de Navidad, las cosas habían sido algo frías entre los dos hermanos. Tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder. " Destiny, tranquilízate y siéntate, cuéntanos lo que pasó,' Él la apaciguó. "¿Está todo bien?"

Draco tiró de su cuello, "¡Em, puedes hacer esto rápido, porque estamos a punto de ir a una aventura!" Él sonrió ampliamente.

Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada por su falta de tacto. "Cállate."

"Tenemos un problema." Destiny finalmente susurró. Todos la miraron, esperando que continuara. "Blaise está en el hospital."

Daphne jadeó "¿Por qué ?, ¿qué pasó? ¡Estaba bien hace un par de horas!"

Los ojos de Destiny dieron vueltas por la sala vacía y elegante. Sus dedos se crisparon con espasmos y su aspecto general era un poco desaliñado.

Sus siguientes palabras parecieron llenar todo el silencio de la habitación. "Está en un coma inducido por magia, no saben cuándo, o incluso si, él despertará".

Hadrian agarró su varita con fuerza y ocultó su sorpresa "¿Cuándo sucedió esto?"

"Estábamos regresando de la biblioteca y él simplemente se desplomó." Destiny explicó lentamente mientras clavaba el pie en el suelo.

Hadrian la estudió durante un minuto. Levantó una ceja con intriga. "Estás escondiendo algo." Miró a Destiny con recelo "La pregunta es, ¿qué es?"

Destiny palideció y se sentó en el sofá junto a Neville. El chico estaba observando tranquilamente la situación, y aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Ella murmuró algo incoherente en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Daphne con curiosidad, cambiando miradas entre ella y Hadrian.

"He dicho que originalmente vine a decirte la verdad, y lo haré." Dijo más fuerte, más decidida.

Hadrian se sentó en su sillón y se inclinó hacia atrás sin preocuparse.

"Todo comenzó alrededor de noviembre. Comencé a ..."

"Aguarda un momento" le interrumpió Hadrian " ¿Quieres decirme que me has estado ocultando un oscuro secreto desde noviembre?"

"Sí, ahora calla!" Destiny explotó. "Como dije, tuve este sueño en el que estaba sola en una habitación vacía, era oscura y muy aterradora, entonces oí una voz que me sobresaltó. La voz exigía que encontrara un objeto que otorgue gran poder y sabiduría y llevárselo. La voz básicamente me chantajeó para que lo hiciera."

"Cuando dices 'chantaje', ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?" Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

"La voz dijo: 'Te daré cinco meses para encontrar lo que necesito, y me lo entregues, pero ten cuidado, con cada mes que pase, destruiré algo querido para ti, a menos que me traigas lo que necesito'." Destiny recitó, su cara cada vez más preocupada con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Pero los sueños no pueden afectar realmente al mundo real." Neville finalmente expresó sus pensamientos. Notó las expresiones estóicas de todos los demás. "¿O sí?" Preguntó con temor.

"Rompí mi dije de estrella en el sueño. Cuando me desperté no había dije de estrella en mi brazalete. Y mis manos también debieron haberse quemado durante el sueño porque me desperté con horribles quemaduras por todas mis manos" insistió Destiny. Su voz bajó, "Pero yo era la única que podía verlo."

Hadrian asintió pensativo, "¿Es por eso que me mostraste tus manos en la biblioteca y gritaste cuando las toqué?"

Ella asintió y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. "Ese fue el primer mes, creo que fue una advertencia para demostrar cómo la voz puede afectarme verdaderamente. El segundo mes, traté de bloquear los sueños".

"Por eso tomaste demasiado de la poción de dormir sin soñar". Hadrian interrumpió. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Te podría haber ayudado!"

Ella sonrió con tristeza "¿Cómo podrías haberme ayudado? Ni siquiera podías ver lo que me estaba haciendo."

"¿Cuál fue la segunda cosa?" preguntó Draco.

Destiny se estremeció, "Ya que traté de bloquear los sueños, la próxima cosa que se llevó fue todos los buenos sueños que tenía y me dejó con pesadillas." Su voz se quebró, "Cada noche."

"Destiny, deberías habérnoslo dicho, por lo menos podríamos haber intentado ayudarte de alguna manera". Neville suspiró con simpatía. Hadrian asintió de acuerdo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "La tercera cosa que me quitó fue mi varita."

Daphne sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Eso no tiene sentido, dijiste que tu varita se rompió mientras estabas buscando algo en tu baúl." De repente, se dio cuenta de ello. "¿Quieres decir que también lo causó?"

"Así que ahora estás extremadamente paranoica, asustada, por no hablar de impotente. ¿Cuánto más podría empeorar?" Draco murmuró.

"Se pone peor." le ordenó Destiny con severidad. "Este es el cuarto mes, estoy seguro de que fue él quien puso a Blaise en el hospital."

"¿Pero cómo funciona eso, cómo puede controlar a Blaise también?" Neville se preguntó en voz alta.

"No estoy segura, pero sé que es magia oscura". Destiny murmuró.

"Definitivamente son artes oscuras." concluyó Hadrian con seguridad.

Neville levantó una ceja con recelo, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No hay magia blanca para algo tan malicioso." Hadrian señaló. Neville pareció aceptar su explicación, pero todavía había algo de duda en sus ojos.

"Diciembre, enero, febrero, marzo ... ¿no es mañana el quinto mes?" Daphne preguntó, una sensación de temor se apoderó de ella. "¿Qué es la quinta cosa que se llevará?" preguntó con temor.

"No sé, pero digamos que necesitamos encontrar la Piedra Filosofal, estoy seguro de que es el objeto que está buscando". Dijo Destiny con firmeza.

"¿Por eso querías que lo buscáramos?" preguntó Draco. Ella asintió de nuevo.

Hadrian levantó la vista del suelo abruptamente. Se levantó rápidamente y se volvió para mirar a Destiny. "Entonces tenemos que marcharnos, ya estamos retrasados."

Después de un momento de lentitud, todos se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y seguir a Hadrian hacia la puerta. Checó dos veces para asegurarse de que todos tenían sus varitas. Una vez que estuvo seguro, volvió a la entrada. Susurró la contraseña y esperó a que la pared se abriera, pero no sucedió nada. Frunciendo el ceño, le susurró una vez más. No se movió en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Murmuró Draco. "¿Está bloqueado desde el otro lado o algo así?"

"Tal vez sea una contraseña diferente." Daphne sugirió

"No puede ser, el Premio Anual acaba de dejarme entrar!" preguntó Destiny.

"No y no. Esta cerrada" Neville habló con indiferencia, apoyandose contra la pared.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Destiny.

Neville sonrió. "Porque fui yo quien lo hizo."

"Neville, ¡ahora no, estamos en una aventura!" Draco se quejó

Neville lo ignoró y precedió a girar su varita en su mano, "Sabes, en realidad pensé que eran buenas personas," hizo una pausa, y sus facciones se oscurecieron. "Eso es, hasta que descubrí que todos ustedes eran jóvenes mortífagos."

Draco palideció. "¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, con una voz sobradamente aguda.

"¿De verdad creías que no lo descubriría?" Neville siseó, clavando su varita en el pecho de Draco. "¿De verdad creías que era tan ingenuo?"

Hizo una pausa y pareció profundizar en sus pensamientos: "Aunque supongo que sin su influencia probablemente sería un chico ingenuo, nervioso y torpe en Hufflepuff en este momento, así que por eso, creo que tendría que darles las gracias".

Hadrian suspiró y miró la pared distraídamente. Se frotó las sienes. "No me tientes, Neville."

"Incluso me invitaste a la Mansión Malfoy, después de fisgonear por un par de lugares aquí y allá, tuve una buena cantidad de evidencia. Por supuesto, ya tenía sospechas. Pero sólo se confirmaron después de que vi una figura que te agarró de la túnica y te llevó lejos. " Neville siguió diciendo: "Esperé hasta que volvieras, y ¿adivina quién te acompañó?, nada más y nada menos que Bartemius Crouch, supuestamente el mortífago más encantador prófugo de Azkaban -"

Hadrian se burló, "Le diré que tu dijiste eso, estará muy contento."

Neville lo apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente: "Ves! Ni siquiera lo niegas!"

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué molestarse? Debes saberlo."

"¿Yo que?" Neville vaciló. "¿Ibas a decírmelo?"

"Eventualmente, sí. Ninguno de nosotros realmente quería que lo descubrieras de esta manera." Hadrian explicó desinteresadamente.

"No." Neville murmuró: "No, me estás mintiendo de nuevo! Para! Tuve que descifrar este secreto por mí mismo y estoy harto de que me mantengan en la oscuridad!"

"No estamos mintiendo, Neville." Daphne lo tranquilizó. "Pero hay ciertas cosas que tuvimos que mantener en secreto hasta que estuvieras listo. Temíamos que reaccionaras..." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno… como lo estás haciendo.'

"¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? ¿Cuándo esté de pie al lado de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mientras toma el mundo?" Neville miró furioso a los demás. "Diez años más tarde, ¿iban a decirme que he estado luchando por el lado oscuro todo el tiempo?"

"Es algo conmovedor que te imagines luchando junto a nosotros en diez años, pero estamos en un horario apretado." Hadrian comentó con indiferencia. "No vamos a forzarte a nada. Pero nosotros hemos hecho nuestras decisiones y nos atenemos a ellas, ¿qué más tenemos que esconder?"

Neville dio unos golpecitos en el suelo de piedra. "Bien" Dijo bruscamente "¿Quién es tu padre? ... Para el conocimiento de los demás, eres huérfano, pero sé que estás escondiendo algo, ¿quién es?"

Hadrian vaciló. Si le decía a Neville, probablemente su padre lo asesinaría. Y luego encontraría una manera de resucitarlo, pero sólo para de nuevo lanzarle un avada, esta vez por robar la piedra sin su consentimiento. En una fracción de segundo, su mente se arregló.

"Sabes, si eres tan inteligente entonces probablemente deberías haber adivinado mi ascendencia." Hadrian sonrió maliciosamente.

Neville se burló, "Oh, porque has sido tan obvio al respecto. Me tomó un año entero juntar un pequeño secreto. ¿Quién es? ¿el mismo Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?" preguntó Neville con sarcasmo.

De repente, la sala común volvió a caer en completo silencio. El único sonido provenía del oscuro fuego verde y los lejanos sonidos de las aguas del Lago Negro que rozaban las paredes del castillo.

Neville miró fijamente a Hadrian, confundido. Su boca se abrió. "Estás bromeando."

Su voz vaciló, "No puede ser cierto."

"No sólo he estado en el lado oscuro todo este tiempo, sino que he sido amigo del hijo del Señor Oscuro!" gritó horrorizado. "¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Qué dirían mis padres?"

Hadrian finalmente explotó "Suficiente. Ya tuve suficiente de tu dramatismo." Se dirigió a Neville y sin decir una palabra le lanzó un hechizo de atadura en todo el cuerpo. Hadrian agarró su varita y como un ladrillo, Neville cayó al suelo. "Muy bien, ahora cállate y déjame hablar. Te quedarás allí y me escucharás con mucho cuidado, porque lo diré una vez, y sólo una vez, ¿entiendes?"

Daphne tocó el brazo de Hadrian. Él sonrió tímidamente, "Lo siento, parpadea una vez por sí".

Neville mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos y miró fijamente al techo.

"Puedo hacer esto doloroso fácilmente, así que sugiero que cooperes."

A regañadientes, Neville parpadeó una vez.

"Puedo ser el heredero de Voldemort. Me convertiré en el próximo Señor Oscuro. Y haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que mis sueños se conviertan en realidad. Pero la persona con la que fuiste amigo durante todo este año fue real. Eso fue lo que fui, lo que soy, en el fondo. Nada de eso fue fabricado. Te consideré un verdadero amigo, no importa en qué lado estás. ¿Sabes cuánto me castigaron por ser amigo de un Longbottom? Eres de una de las familias más cercanas al lado de la luz después de los Potter y los Weasley." Hadrian escupió. "Pero claro u oscuro, no me importaba porque tú eras alguien con quien realmente quería conocerte. Supongo que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. Entiendo que hay una línea clara que dicta quién puede, y no puede ser tu amigo." Hadrian habló en un susurro áspero. "Qué lástima. Esperaba más de ti."

"Ahora vamos a salir a salvar la vida de Destiny y Blaise. Si tienes alguna objeción, por favor, exprésala ahora." Insistió Hadrian. Sus labios se arquearon hacia la figura silenciosa de Neville. "Está bien, no hay objeciones. Vamos."

Hadrian deshizo fácilmente el hechizo de sellado y cruzó la puerta. Draco y Daphne lo siguieron, pero Hadrian detuvo a Destiny. Ella lo miró confundida.

"No, no tienes una varita, y ahora estas muy vulnerable. Quédate aquí y vigila a Neville." ordenó Hadrian.

"P- pero yo también quiero ir!" Destiny se quejó infantilmente.

"Destiny, cuida de él. Tenemos que irnos." Dijo Hadrian severamente mientras le entregaba la varita de Neville. Ella suspiró y asintió con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la pared se cerró, Destiny se volvió hacia Neville.

"Voy a dejarte ir, ¿de acuerdo?, pero si lo hago tienes que prometer no correr". Ella advirtió. Neville puso los ojos en blanco pero parpadeó una vez. Cautelosamente, Destiny bajó el hechizo y observó cansadamente mientras Neville estiraba los miembros.

Miró fijamente a Destiny. "Sabes, siempre pensé que me lo dirías, pero después de un par de meses me di cuenta de que no tenías intención de hacerlo. Por eso fui yo mismo a buscar respuestas".

Destiny susurró distantemente. "Sabes, husmear es muy malo." Dijo con ligereza.

Neville rio entre dientes. "Odio los secretos. Los detesto absolutamente. Mi abuela nunca me dice nada, en realidad nadie me dice nada. Cuando los conocí, eran tan abiertos y despreocupados. No sabía que tenían sus propios secretos hasta más tarde"

"Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Neville." Destiny sonrió, "Por lo menos eres muy bueno en descubrirlos."

"No pareces un mortífago." Neville comentó al azar. "Si no supiera tu nombre, jamás habría adivinado que Bellatrix Lestrange era tu madre."

Destiny se quedó quieta "Ella no es mi madre por sangre, pero yo la amo de todos modos."

"Pero ¿cómo puedes amarla, sabiendo lo que hizo, y todavía hace?" preguntó Neville.

"El amor tiene una forma divertida de trabajar. Los defectos de la otra persona son inexistentes a tus ojos". Destiny le lanzó a Neville una sonrisa tímida. Sus hombros se desplomaron cuando agregó, "Es cierto que ella hizo algunas cosas terribles, pero en realidad estaban justificadas".

Neville la miró desafiante. "Oh, ¿en verdad?, Dime una cosa que Bellatrix ha hecho que esté 'justificada' ".

Destiny sonrió y reflejó su competitividad, "Con gusto. Había una vez una mujer que mi madre torturó y finalmente mató ..."

"Destiny, no estoy seguro de que esto esté ayudando a tu argumento." Neville sonrió.

"Shhh, déjame hablar." Destiny lo calló mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Neville siguió su ejemplo y se puso frente a ella.

"Entonces, como estaba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran tan bruscamente." Destiny miró fijamente a Neville "Mi madre una vez torturó y mató a esta mujer, la tomó de su casa y la desgarró hasta que su sangre se mezcló con el barro en el suelo. Mi madre sabía que esta mujer a menudo hacía daño a su propia hija. Sabía que la mujer la maltrataba, la ridiculizaba todos los días".

Una mirada dura apareció en sus ojos y tragó en voz alta. "Incluso el padre odiaba a la niña. Ella ni siquiera hizo algo malo". La voz de Destiny se quebró al final. Ella levantó la vista hacia el elegante techo y continuó "Verás, la niña tenía un don. A veces llevaba a cosas buenas y otras a malas. Pero sus padres sólo la castigaban por lo malo y nunca apreciaban lo bueno. Cuando Bellatrix llegó a su casa, el padre quería matar a su propia hija, en lugar de que el Lado Oscuro ganara la ventaja de su don".

"Eso es terrible." Comentó Neville.

"Cuando Bellatrix se deshizo de los padres, se llevó a la niña con ella. Lo creas o no, los padres de la niña eran miembros ávidos del lado de la luz" dijo Destiny.

"¿Dónde está la chica ahora? ¿Sigue viva?" Neville preguntó

Destiny sonrió, "Está sentada a tu lado."

"¿Tú? ¿Bellatrix Lestrange te salvó?" Exclamó Neville. "No sabía que fuera capaz de eso."

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi madre de la que estas hablando!" advirtió Destiny.

"Lo siento, es difícil creer que la misma persona que torturó a mis padres es capaz de hacer algo tan desinteresado como eso," confesó Neville.

"Está claro que reconociste mi nombre, ¿por qué no me odiaste como todos los demás de Gryffindor? Creo que eras el único con una causa real para odiarme." preguntó Destiny.

"Te eché una mirada y me convencí de que eras otra Lestrange diferente. No se parecen en nada, y tú eras demasiado amable. Cuando finalmente acepté que eras en realidad su hija, no me importó porque tú no eras como ella," explicó Neville.

"No queríamos que te pusieras como loco cuando te lo dijéramos. Esa es la única razón por la cual callamos" soltó ella. "Además, Hadrian se arriesgó mucho al decirtelo ahora mismo, su padre no es exactamente indulgente," se estremeció.

"¿Quieres decir que él no es tu padre también? Pero yo siempre lo pensé a él y a Bellatrix- porque ya sab-"

"Eso es asqueroso Neville. Son como hermanos. Repulsivo, " Destiny arrugó la nariz.

"Pero tú y Hadrian -"

"Mal de nuevo. Hermanos." Destiny intervino. Hizo una arcada. "Deja de hacerme vomitar."

Neville levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se rió. "Bueno, voy a parar con los supuestos." Su tono de repente se puso serio. "No puedo creer que esté aquí."

"¿Qué?"

"En las mazmorras de Slytherin siempre asumí que si iba a Hogwarts terminaría en Gryffindor. Como mis padres". Neville aclaró, al ver la expresión confusa de Destiny. "No puedo creer que dejé que me enviaran aquí porque quería seguir a mis amigos de una hora. Ni siquiera encajo aquí."

Destiny alzó una ceja, "¿Quieres cambiar? Mi regalo de 'Bienvenida a Gryffindor' fue una rata en mi almohada. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no soy exactamente un material de Gryffindor."

Neville sonrió, "De acuerdo, definitivamente lo tienes peor."

"Puede que no te des cuenta, pero en realidad perteneces aquí." Se apresuró a continuar, viéndolo incómodo. "El sombrero seleccionador no te pone en una casa a menos que realmente pertenezcas a ella. Considera tus deseos, pero sobre todo tus cualidades."

"No soy un mago oscuro." Neville señaló

"No todos los Slytherins son magos oscuros y no todos los magos oscuros son Slytherins." Dijo Destiny suavemente. "¿No lo entiendes, Neville?"

Él la miró inexpresivamente.

"No hay 'Luz' u 'Oscuridad'. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Ambos bandos han hecho mucho daño al otro. Sólo hay poder en este mundo y ambos lados están compitiendo por él. Un día u otro tendrás que preguntarte a ti mismo; ¿en qué lado estoy? Tus elecciones te definen, asi que elige sabiamente."

"Pero el Lado Oscuro usa magia oscura y-"

"Ambas lados han usado su parte justa de magia oscura." Destiny lo interrumpió. "Pero solo escuchas sobre el lado oscuro en el Profeta".

"He usado magia negra, ¿no?" Neville preguntó, aunque era más bien una declaración.

"Sí", Destiny le dio una risa seca. "No estoy seguro de si te hará sentir mejor, pero al menos lo haces bien. La magia negra te sienta bien."

"¡No!" Neville escupió, "¡No digas eso!"

"Magia Oscura es básicamente una inmensa cantidad de poder. Si puedes manejar la magia oscura, significa que puedes manejar el poder, eso siempre es una buena calidad". Destiny explicó. "No es tan malo como suena".

Neville clavó sus uñas en el brazo del sofá. "Necesito tiempo, Destiny, no sé qué pensar."

Ella sonrió, "No te estoy pidiendo que elijas ahora. Solo recuerda elegir bien cuando escojas un lado".

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato, simplemente observando el fuego en la chimenea. Resplandecía con un color verde y emitía una cantidad reconfortante de calor. Neville jugó con su corbata verde y plateada. Bajó la mirada hacia su atuendo de Slytherin, luego de nuevo al retrato de Salazar Slytherin colgando encima de la chimenea.

"¿Destiny? ¿Crees que Blaise estará bien?"

Ella no respondió, así que Neville se volvió para mirarla. Él sonrió cuando notó que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, notó que sus manos se contraían y se enroscaban en puños.

Él toco su hombro y ella se estremeció, pero no abrió los ojos.

"Destiny?" Llamó de nuevo.

Puso su mano en la frente de la niña y la retiró. Estaba ardiendo. Pero estaba bien hace un minuto. ¿Qué está pasando? Su pánico se convirtió en miedo cuando ella empezó a temblar, su cuerpo entero retorciéndose con espasmos. Él la agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndola violentamente. Le tomó un segundo entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Destiny despierta, levántate, es sólo un sueño, no puede hacerte daño!" Él gritó. Tomó su varita de las manos de Destiny y gritó, "Auguamenti!"

Un chorro de agua salpicó su rostro, y Destiny saltó despertando en estado de shock. Su rostro evaluó críticamente a Neville: "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada.

"¿Estoy bien?" Neville repitió incrédulo. "¿Estás bien? ¡Tú fuiste la que estaba teniendo un ataque!"

Destiny palideció y sus dedos se tiraron de sus mangas. "Acabo de descubrir cuál es el quinto precio."

"Pero todavía no es abril", Neville lanzó un tempus rápido. "Sólo son las 10 de la noche del 31 de marzo"

"La voz dijo que era una última advertencia," Destiny habló frenéticamente.

"Bueno, ¿qué es? ¿cuál es el precio final?" Neville preguntó sin más.

"Es mi habilidad de vidente. O la vida de Hadrian."

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews sin cuenta en FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Como siempre muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad es increíble ver qué tan diferentes son, y qué tan cierto es eso que dice que uno nunca sabe lo que pasa en la vida de los demás. Todos piensan que Hadrian y todos ellos son malos, no pueden amar, etc etc, sin embargo, en muchos aspectos son mucho más una familia felíz que lo que lo son los "buenos"... en fin, espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo :D. Nos estamos leyendo!

 _Guest_ \- Perdona que no haya podido actualizar antes! espero que no hayas perdido aún el interés por esta historia :P

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, el siguiente capítulo lo tendrán con ustedes en el transcurso de... la próxima semana! hahahaha

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, o sólo quieren decir hola :D

Ana Karen Malfoy


	19. Misión Imposible (Parte II)

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo como regalo de estreno de GoT (ayer sufrí demasiado porque HBO Go decidió crashear y por lo tanto no pude ver como Dios manda el inicio de temporada! pero bueno, como siempre las almas caritativas del internet lo tenían arriba menos de 30 minutos después de que terminara hahaha)

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

 **(Hogwarts, tercer piso. Marzo 31, 10:00 pm)**

No le tomó mucho tiempo a los tres Slytherin encontrar a Hermione Granger mientras se escabullía de la biblioteca. Aunque _técnicamente_ se había negado a ser parte del "robo", la tentación de ser parte de una aventura era irresistible. Una rápida explicación murmurada, y su mente comenzó a trabajar en un plan, sus rizos balanceándose con su creciente entusiasmo.

"Creo que debe-"

"Shhh," la silenció Daphne haciendo señas para que se mantuviera callada. "¿Escuchan eso?"

"Ehm, no?"

"Escuchen," respondió simplemente. El grupo alargo sus cuellos para escuchar el suave sonido que provenía de la habitación.

"Suena como a música," frunció el ceño Draco. Su cara palideció al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. "Alguien más esta adentro."

"¿Entramos?" preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

Draco bufó con burla. "Bueno, no es como que venimos aquí a pasear nada más."

Hermione estaba a punto de responder, pero Hadrian alzó una mano en advertencia. En su lugar, la chica se conformó con sacarle la lengua infantilmente. Draco sólo rodó los ojos por sus inmaduras payasadas.

Hadrian abrió la puerta con cuidado y se tensó cuando ésta hizo un fuerte y audible sonido. Entró con cautela a la oscura habitación, Daphne siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Draco miró con desdén a Hermione y sostuvo la puerta. "Las gallinas primero."

Ella le dio una sonrisa extremadamente dulce, "No se diga mas, pasa."

La fulminó con la mirada por su tono meloso y murmuró algo incoherente antes de caminar dentro intentando ignorar las pequeñas risas de la niña.

De repente, la puerta se cerró de un portazo tras ellos y Hermione brincó. Daphne instintivamente buscó la mano de Hadrian y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Hadrian le apretó la mano de manera tranquilizadora y la jaló con suavidad a su lado.

"Es un harpa," dijo Hermione declarando lo obvio. El dorado objeto se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y parecía brillar con luz propia. Parecía estar encantado, ya que las cuerdas se movían solas formando una armoniosa melodía.

"Se los dije!" dijo Draco triunfantemente. "Alguien más ha estado aquí."

"A no ser que alguno de los dos quiera despertar al Cerbero, les sugiero amablemente que se queden callados y sean discretos," siseó Hadrian con una fría voz, espeluznantemente parecida a la de su padre.

"Veamos, Blaise dijo que la trampilla estaba debajo de las patas… eso es más o menos por… _Aquí_ ," murmuró Hadrian para si mismo. Él y Draco empujaron con cuidado la enorme pata que cubría la trampilla. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un oscuro hoyo.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Daphne, viendo el hoyo con desconfianza. Hadrian sonrió y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Ahora querida, saltamos," dijo Hadrian con simpleza, sonriendo ampliamente en la oscuridad.

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos lo que hay allá abajo," señaló Hermione. "Podríamos estar saltando a una fosa con filosas rocas, por todo lo que sabemos."

Daphne asintió de acuerdo. "No podemos saltar sin saber qué es lo que hay ahí."

Hadrian asintió y pensó por unos segundos. "Daphne, dame uno de tus aretes, por favor."

Ella alzó una ceja dubitativa, "¿Por qué?"

"Vamos a ver qué tan profunda es la caída, y qué es lo que hay al fondo," explicó Hadrian pacientemente. Daphne se alzó de hombros y se quitó unos de sus aretes de esmeraldas y se lo entregó.

Hadrian se aclaró la garganta y susurró un hechizo haciendo que el arete brillara en la oscuridad. Al tirarlo, pudo ver claramente el contraste del arete contra las plantas negras que lo rodeaban.

Se relajó considerablemente. "Son sólo plantas en el fondo, así que tendremos un suave aterrizaje."

Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar, Daphne tomó su brazo. "¿Hadrian, estas seguro de esto? No hay vuelta atrás después."

Él asintió y extendió la mano. "¿Quieres que saltemos juntos?"

Daphne asintió rápidamente y tomó su mano. Dieron un paso fuera del piso y se dejaron caer a la oscuridad. Se sintieron flotar por un mili segundo antes de aterrizar en una superficie blanda. Las plantas eran algo viscosas y Hadrian creyó sentir que una de la ramas se enredaba lentamente alrededor de su muñeca. Con rapidez, se sentó en su lugar y miró a Daphne.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir una pequeña risa. "¿Estas bromeando? Ese ha sido el sentimiento mas exhilarante que he sentido en toda mi vida."

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa traviesa, y volteó la mirada hacia las caras de curiosidad de Draco y Hermione. "Es seguro brincar," anunció.

Hermione veía hacía abajo con recelo. Su cara palidecía mientras analizaba la caída. Se dio la vuelta hacia Draco. "No me gustan las alturas. ¿Qué pasa si tengo un ataque de pánico?" su cara palideció aun más. "¿Qué pasa si esas enredaderas negras no acolchonan mi caída? ¿Y si muero? Espera… enredaderas negras? Oscuridad? Merlín no, eso es Lazo del Dia-"

Su diatriba fue cortada cuando Draco la empujó al vacío. Sus gritos de pánico pronto fueron escuchados mientras caía. Draco rodó los ojos por su dramática escena, y luego se rió por su terror. Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de saltar él también. Resulta que él amaba las alturas. Su cuerpo calló en las plantas y volteó el cuello para buscar a sus amigos.

"¿Hola? ¿dónde están todos?" llamó Draco en voz alta. Sus puños se cerraron alrededor de las enredaderas negras. Para su total sorpresa, sintió las ramas estrecharse alrededor de sus muñecas, haciendo que las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieran. Las ramas se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Era casi imposible moverse y aun así, Draco se retorcía.

"Deja de moverte, Draco," gritó Hadrian de algún lado.

Draco batalló para contestar porque las ramas se envolvían alrededor de su cara. Sus gritos se apagaron, y las ramas se enroscaron en su cuello, apretando y ahogándolo.

"Mientras más te muevas, más van a intentar matarte," escuchó decir la voz de sabelotodo de Hermione. Draco suspiró y se obligó a si mismo a relajarse aunque era muy difícil pelear contra sus instintos de supervivencia. Las ramas lo envolvieron y contuvo la respiración. Se deslizó a través de la enredadera sin ningún esfuerzo y cayó en el suelo firme.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire mientras trataba de arrancarse las imaginarias ramas que envolvían su cuerpo. "¿Qué demonios era eso?" preguntó con desesperación.

"Lazo del Diablo. Sabrías de ello si te molestaras en abrir algún libro de herbología de vez en cuando," dijo Hermione objetivamente. "De hecho, tal vez deberías saber las formas de escapar del Lazo del Diablo y cuáles son los efectos que tiene la luz sobre él. Te ayudará en tu examen de Herbología," continuó.

"¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes lanzó un hechizo de luz?" exigió saber Draco. "Sentí que iba a morir! Soy claustrofóbico!"

"No, no lo eres," dijo Hadrian divertido. "Además, era mucho más entretenido verte forcejear."

"Malditos sádicos. Todos ustedes! Incluso la sangre sucia," gruñó Draco en voz baja mientras caminaba con esfuerzo.

Hermione se enfureció por el sobre nombre, pero su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa. "¿Quién escondería un Cerbero en un colegio lleno de niños? Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿qué hace un pedazo de Lazo de Diablo creciendo aquí? ¿El director esta loco?" despotricó Hermione estrujándose las manos.

"Es una serie de trampas para asegurarse de que nadie llegue vivo hasta el final," explicó Daphne.

"Entonces, algo así como una carrera letal de obstáculos?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Una qué?"

Tres pares de ojos la miraban fijamente con curiosidad. Ella sacudió la cabeza en resignación, "Olvídenlo, es algo muggle."

"Sólo porque te dejamos venir con nosotros no significa que puedes corrompernos con estúpidas ideas muggles," escupió Draco, irritación plasmada en su cara.

"¿Pueden mantenerse callados por un momento?" siseó Daphne. "Vean allá arriba."

Enfurecidos, ambos subieron la mirada y quedaron asombrados. Miles de llaves revoloteaban en el aire con pequeñas alas. Eran de diferentes colores y ninguna era igual a la otra. Hadrian observó la gran puerta en la esquina de la habitación. Trató de abrirla por medios mágicos y no mágicos, pero no se sorprendió al ver que nada daba resultado. Seguro había sido hechizada. Como lo esperaba, había una pequeña rendija a un lado de la puerta.

"Hadrian mira, hay escobas," dijo Draco emocionado, entregándole una escoba. "Creo que tenemos que atrapar la llave correcta."

"¿Cómo vamos a saber qué llave tomar? No podemos probarlas todas," señaló Daphne.

"No tenemos tiempo para eso," murmuró Hadrian realizando un rápido tempus. _10:23._

Se les acababa el tiempo. "Hay que derribarla."

Hadrian susurró una maldición, una de las más oscuras que conocía, y observó mientras la luz roja danzaba a través de la habitación hacia la puerta. Envolvió la puerta en luz roja y en un segundo, la misma se volvió cenizas.

"Wow," Draco abrió los ojos impresionado. "No había visto esa antes."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. "Esa fue la maldición Perditius."

Hadrian se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, tratando de aparentar que no le había afectado su acusación. Debajo de la máscara, estaba impresionado de que la pelo de arbusto nacida de muggles supiera de esas oscuras maldiciones. Sus sospechas se intensificaron al preguntarse dónde habría escuchado de esa maldición en particular.

Pasó sobre las cenizas de la puerta y continuó su camino, ignorando la mirada de curiosidad de Hermione. Tal vez la chica había estado fisgoneando en la sección prohibida bajo las narices de Madame Prince. Tenía sentido, nadie sospecharía que una nacida de muggles estuviera familiarizada con las artes oscuras, y mucho menos que devorara libros y libros acerca de ellas. Estaba fascinado por la extraña adoración de la chica por aprender todo. Incluso si ese todo, incluía artes oscuras.

"Juro que las llaves encantadas suenan a algo que Flitwick haría," dijo Daphne en voz alta, echando un vistazo al cuarto lleno de llaves.

"Eso es!" exclamó Hermione, sus ojos chocolate encendiéndose con entusiasmo. "Son ideas de los profesores!"

Daphne asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir Hermione. "Creo que tienes razón. Eso explicaría todas las trampas raras."

Draco veía entre las dos chicas con desconcierto. "¿Alguien me podría explicar, por favor, de qué demonios están hablando? No hablo 'niña'."

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "No tienes que ser niña para entender. Sólo tienes que ser inteligente."

Hermione le sonrió. "Déjame explicarte esto lentamente," comenzó, su voz tomando un tono dulce, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de dos años. "Los profesores pusieron estas trampas. Creo que cada uno elaboró su propio obstáculo."

Hadrian se golpeó el mentón pensativamente. "El perro de tres cabezas fue obviamente idea del híbrido gigante. Sólo Merlín sabe por qué fue siquiera considerado para contribuir a esta operación."

"Hadrian, se amable. Hagrid es muy amable con todos," lo regañó Hermione, ignorando la nada amigable expresión en la cara del chico.

"Me imagino que el Lazo del Diablo fue idea de la Profesora Sprout. Y las llaves encantadas, Flitwick," continuó Daphne, ignorando por completo la pequeña discusión.

"Lo que significa que todavía tenemos que lidiar con las de Severus, Quirell, McGonagall, y nuestro querido director," añadió Draco a la vez, demostrando que él también podía ser tan inteligente como los demás.

Hermione dejó de caminar abruptamente. Se aclaró la garganta y señaló a la pobremente iluminada habitación a la que habían entrado. "Creo que esta es nuestra nueva pequeña complicación. Supongo que esto es trabajo de McGonagall."

Ojos y mandíbulas se abrieron al ver el enorme juego de ajedrez que cubría toda la habitación. Era puro mármol blanco y negro, elegantemente elaborado. Había una atmósfera atemorizante en la habitación. Piezas de ajedrez de tamaño natural estaban ya puestas en sus lugares, con la excepción de unos cuantos lugares vacíos.

"¿Pequeña complicación?" repitió Daphne sin poder creerlo.

Draco observó las piezas de lado contrario y dio un paso en dirección a la puerta. Instantáneamente, los peones sacaron sus espadas y las entrelazaron, forzando a Draco a dar un paso hacia atrás. Pasó saliva, "Creo que tenemos que jugar para poder pasar."

Hermione arrugó la nariz. "No soy muy buena en ajedrez."

Draco volteó a mirar a Hadrian. "Tú eres bueno, ¿por qué no juegas?"

Hadrian se tensó mientras sus ojos viajaban por todo el tablero. "Este no es cualquier juego de ajedrez. Es ajedrez mágico," hizo una pausa, esperando a captarlo. "Hay tres espacios blancos: un alfil, una torre, y un caballero. Eso significa que uno de nosotros se tendrá que quedar afuera mientras los otros juegan."

"Podríamos hacerlo explotar, como hicimos con la puerta," sugirió Draco.

Hadrian negó con la cabeza y su mirada se endureció. "Eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero no podemos."

Hermione alzó una ceja, "¿Por qué no?"

"Hay varios hechizos de rastreo por toda la habitación, el tablero, y las piezas. En el momento en que alguien interfiera mágicamente, se activarían hechizos de defensa, y notificaría a alguien que hay un intruso," explicó Hadrian.

"Entonces tenemos que jugar," balbuceó Draco. Suspiró con pesadez y palmeó a Hadrian en la espalda. "Terminemos con esto entonces. Vamos."

Hadrian hizo una pausa. "De hecho, contrario a lo que todos piensan, yo no soy el mejor en ajedrez."

"¿Qué?" Draco estaba boquiabierto, sus ojos abriéndose cómicamente. "¿No lo eres?"

Hadrian volteó a ver a Daphne y su mirada se suavizó. "Daphne lo es. Ella es la única que ha logrado vencerme."

Daphne se señaló a ella misma con escepticismo. "¿Yo? Sólo he jugado contigo pocas veces y siempre me la dejas fácil."

"No lo hago!" insistió Hadrian. "Cada vez que te digo que ganaste justamente, no me crees."

Daphne vio a Hadrian con duda. "Entonces, todas esas veces que jugamos, ¿no me estabas dejando ganar intencionalmente?"

Hadrian negó con la cabeza.

Daphne sonrió. "En ese caso, eres terrible en ajedrez." Giró hacia Draco y apuntó al espacio de la torre. "Ve."

Draco no se movió y la fulminó con la mirada. "No soy un perro cualquiera para que me ordenes de esa manera."

Daphne alzo los hombros. "Esta bien. _Por favor_ , ve."

Draco estaba a punto de reclamar, pero una mirada amenazadora de Hadrian lo hizo caminar de mala gana al tablero. Hadrian lo siguió en silencio, pero se paró en el lugar del alfil. Daphne se preguntó cómo es que sabía exactamente a dónde ir, incluso sin recibir instrucciones de su parte. Ella se puso en el lugar del caballero y se montó al caballo.

"Tengan cuidado!" gritó Hermione desde la orilla.

Daphne analizó el tablero. "Blancas se mueven primero," al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, el peón blanco se movió dos lugares.

"Hey, Daphne, ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo, verdad?" preguntó Draco tímidamente, aflojando un poco el cuello de su camisa.

Daphne frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que sí," señaló a uno de los peones negros, "Avanza a D5."

Y así, comenzó el juego. El trio pronto descubrió que perder no era algo que realmente podían hacer. Mientras cada pieza se destruía y caía en pedazos, las apuestas eran cada vez mayores. Bajo la experta guía de Daphne, invadieron las líneas enemigas rápida y eficazmente.

Hadrian vio a Daphne bajo una nueva luz. Ya no era más la pequeña niña rubia que lloraba cuando le picaba las costillas. Estaba calmada, y serena, incluso en medio del peligro. Notó como sus ataques eran sinuosos y ejecutados con maestría. La forma en que sus cejas se arrugaban cuando se concentraba en algo en particular. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que una pieza del lado oponente se destruía. La manera en que manipulaba las piezas alrededor del tablero, era elegante y astuto. Manejaba todo sin error alguno.

Finalmente quedaban sólo unas cuantas piezas en el tablero. Daphne estudió a la Reina con una mirada calculadora. Giró hacia Hadrian, "Se esta enfocando en mi," sus ojos azules analizaron los próximos posibles movimientos de las piezas en el tablero y jadeó. "Hadrian, si me sacrifico, estarás libre para hacer jaque mate al rey."

Hadrian sacudió la cabeza, "No," declaró firmemente. "No te vas a sacrificar."

Daphne lo vio con tristeza. "Es la única manera en la que podemos ganar."

"Hadrian, tiene que hacerlo. No podemos recuperar la piedra si perdemos," Draco intentó convencer a Hadrian desde el otro lado del tablero.

"Dije que _no_ ," siseó Hadrian en tono fulminante. "Nadie se va a sacrificar por un estúpido juego de mesa."

"Hadrian, tenemos que salvar a Destiny. Eres el único que lo puede hacer. Eres Hadrian Riddle," rogó Daphne.

"Y tú eres Daphne Greengrass," replicó Hadrian. "No importa _quién_ sea yo. No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mi. Vamos a hacer esto juntos," miró a Draco y a Daphne. "¿No lo entienden? No puedo hacerlo sin ustedes."

La habitación quedó sumida en un gran silencio y Hadrian bajó la vista a sus pies avergonzado. Todo era verdad. No podría continuar si supiera que Daphne podría estar lastimada, o incluso muerta. No dejaría a sus amigos solos para morir. ¿Sacrificar a uno para ganar el premio? No era exactamente su estilo.

Evidentemente, tampoco era el de Hermione.

Hubo un estruendo y por un momento Hadrian temió que Daphne hubiera llevado a cabo su plan. Subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta, con alivio, de que Daphne seguía encima del corcel negro. Draco todavía se encontraba en la esquina del tablero. Lo que significaba…

Hadrian se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello. Y ahí estaba Hermione, con una expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su cara. Sostenía algo entre las manos, y sólo cuando Hadrian miró al suelo entendió lo que había sucedido.

La larga lanza de piedra danzaba peligrosamente en las manos de Hermione mientras veía el lugar donde antes se encontraba el Rey. Pedazos de mármol blanco la rodeaban y algunos pequeños pedazos y polvo se encontraban en su cabello.

Hermione estaba ahí parada, temblando y con las piernas hechas gelatina. Sin embargo, su voz mostraba fuerza cuando habló, "Parece ser que McGonagall no tomó en cuenta el uso de la antigua violencia muggle", soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica y dejó caer la lanza que al parecer había tomado de una de las figuras caídas.

Daphne fue la primera en salir del estado de shock. Con cuidado se bajó del caballo y se debatió internamente si salir o no de su casilla.

"El juego ha terminado," dijo Hermione. "El rey ha caído."

Daphne asintió, pero dio un paso afuera con cautela. Vio a todos lados del tablero, esperando que alguna de las piezas se moviera; cuando ninguna lo hizo, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo. Caminó hacia Hermione y envolvió un brazo sobre los hombros de la otra chica. "Gracias," susurró. "Iba a sacrificarme, pero tú encontraste otra forma, aunque un poco más violenta, mucho mejor."

Hermione sonrió débilmente. "Siempre hay otra manera."

Hadrian y Draco caminaron a través del tablero a paso lento y se reunieron con las chicas. Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban hacia el frente, brincando con cada mínimo ruido.

Eventualmente Draco habló. "No tenías que hacer eso."

Hermione sonrió, aunque no llegó a sus ojos. "Cuando me di cuenta hace unos cuantos minutos del por qué estaban buscando la piedra, decidí que los iba a ayudar. Destiny también es mi amiga," detuvo a Hadrian antes de que abriera la boca. "Sé que no está bien, y lo que sea que están haciendo es para asegurarse que se mejore. No quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado porque tengo el presentimiento de que no me lo dirían de todas formas. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que va a estar bien."

Hadrian le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. "Ella va a estar bien," realizó un tempus. _11:31._ "Si llegamos a tiempo."

El grupo se movió velozmente entre las sombras y pasaron a través de las grandes puertas de madera. De inmediato, el olor a carne podrida les entró por la nariz y Daphne se pegó a Hadrian.

"¿Alguien murió aquí?" susurró Hermione con los ojos llorosos por el hedor.

"No alguien," respondió Draco con la voz temblándole. Apuntó a una masa tirada en el suelo. "Algo."

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos y con dificultad logró ver la silueta de un trol en el piso. Se aclaró la garganta, "Alguien ya lo mató. No estamos solos."

Draco rió nerviosamente para aliviar la tensión. "Gracias a Merlín, por lo menos no tenemos que matar otro de esos monstruos."

"Vamos," habló finalmente Daphne jalando el brazo de Hadrian. "No tiene caso desperdiciar tiempo preocupándonos por cosas insignificantes."

Hadrian permitió que Daphne lo guiara y juntos pasaron junto al trol muerto y su pegajosa y líquida sangre. Hermione se veía un poco verde, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Pasaron por el siguiente par de puertas y Hadrian inhaló de una vez el fresco pero un poco pesado aire. Sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda se ajustaron a la oscura habitación iluminada por unas antorchas. Era casi insoportablemente caliente, y sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir la razón. La parte de atrás estaba completamente repleta de extrañas llamas negras, haciendo casi imposible ver lo que se encontraba detrás. Examinó la habitación tratando de encontrar otras salidas, pero no había ninguna. Llamas moradas cubrían el espacio por donde habían entrado. Estaban atrapados.

"¿Llegamos a un punto muerto?" se preguntó Daphne en voz alta, expresando los mismos pensamientos que Hadrian. Comenzó a caminar hacia el fuego negro, pero Hadrian la tomó casi inmediatamente de la muñeca.

"No quieres tocar eso," advirtió Hadrian. "Esas son llamas Nox. Una vez que las tocas, ningún remedio será suficiente para aliviar el insoportable dolor que sentirás por casi dos días."

Hermione se veía asustada, pero apuntó a la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. En ella habían siete botellas de pociones diferentes, junto a un pedazo de pergamino. Hadrian apenas había notado la mesa mientras escaneaba el cuarto.

Draco levantó el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente. "Es un acertijo," concluyó.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Vaya, ¿no eres un genio?" le arrebató el pergamino de las manos. "Esta es obviamente la trampa de Snape. Lo que haría el trol, la de Quirell."

Daphne se asomó por el hombro de Hermione para leer el pergamino.

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

 _Dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

 _Una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _Otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _Dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

 _Tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

 _Para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse_

 _Siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos,_

 _Pero si quieres moverte adelante ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes:_

 _Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha_

 _Son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

"Tenemos que elegir la que nos va a dejar seguir adelante. Si elegimos mal, morimos por el veneno, tomamos algo de vino, o nos transportan de regreso," resumió Hadrian.

Hermione estudió la fila de pociones. Sus cejas fruncidas en profunda concentración. Mentalmente clasificó cada poción, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna pieza de información sin analizar. Después de unos minutos su cara se iluminó, y alzó con orgullo una pequeña botella azul. "Es esta."

Hadrian asintió y apuntó al pequeño vial morado al final del lado derecho. "Lo que significa que esta es la que nos lleva de regreso."

Draco le quitó la botella a Hermione y la agitó, moviendo el contenido en el interior. Su expresión cayó. "No hay suficiente para todos."

Daphne consideró las circunstancias y habló en voz baja. "Yo me quedaré atrás con Hermione. Hadrian y Draco pueden dividir la poción."

No dejó lugar para quejas, y todos asintieron con reticencia. Hadrian se tensó repentinamente y echó una mirada a la flamas negras.

"No se quién más esta aquí, y las cosas podrían ponerse feas," comenzó. Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesa. "Este es un transportador que me traje de la mansión. La palabra para activarlo es _hogar_. Tan pronto como tomemos la poción, quiero que las dos se vayan usando esto."

Daphne comenzó a protestar, pero Draco la interrumpió. "Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, no te preocupes. Hadrian sólo quiere que estés segura por si el plan no sale como lo planeado."

"Espera," dijo Hadrian, viendo las botellas alineadas. "Cambia el orden de las botellas."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Draco.

Hadrian remplazó el vino con el pequeño vial con el veneno. "Sólo por si acaso," dijo cortantemente. "Draco y yo nos llevaremos el vial morado para que podamos regresar sin problemas."

"Los vemos pronto. Es ahora o nunca," dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Hadrian tomó la botella azul y tomó la mitad antes de dársela a Draco. El rubio también dio un rápido trago y tomó la poción morada.

La última cosa que Hadrian escuchó fue a Daphne decir preocupada, "Cuídense."

Su visión se nubló y Hadrian se sintió pasar a través de la flamas negras y estar parado con dificultad en el suelo. Sintió a Draco materializarse junto a él.

La habitación donde se encontraban estaba bien iluminada con antorchas colgando de las paredes. Habían unos escalones que llevaban al centro de la pieza. En el centro, se erguía un gran y magnífico espejo que le resultaba vagamente familiar. En frente del espejo, una figura envuelta en un capa negra y de estatura promedio se encontraba parada. Los ojos de Hadrian se entrecerraron cuando reconoció la cara del hombre a través del reflejo en el espejo.

"Quirell," siseó Hadrian con disgusto. Sólo decir su nombre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. "Eras tú."

La figura se dio la vuelta y sonrió malévolamente. "Sí, era yo. Aunque, reconozco que tú ya sabías eso antes de este momento."

Hadrian se cruzó de brazos. "Sí, supe que eras tu desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, nadie sospecharía del p-p-p-pobre y t-t-t-tartamudo, Profesor Quirell," se burló. Hadrian dio un paso hacia Quirell, aferrando su varita en su espalda. "Lo que quiero saber es por qué. ¿Por qué torturaste a Destiny? ¿Por qué estás yendo deliberadamente en contra de las órdenes de mi padre? ¿Por qué?"

Quirell volvió a voltearse hacia el espejo. "Necesito la piedra. Este espejo parece ser el truco final del director, pero no puedo descifrarlo. Me veo a mi mismo usando la piedra, pero esa imagen claramente no me va ayudar a encontrarlo."

Hadrian cruzó una mirada con Draco y entre ellos pasó un silencioso entendimiento. El pelinegro se acercó más al espejo y se vio reflejado a si mismo. El reflejo le regresó una sonrisa de medio lado y apareció la piedra roja. El reflejo se llevó el dedo índice a la boca en un gesto de que guardara silencio y dejó caer la piedra en su bolsillo.

Hadrian mantuvo una fachada imperturbable, mientras discretamente sentía su bolsillo. Para su agradable sorpresa, podía sentir el contorno de la Piedra Filosofal a través de la tela.

Quirell le dirigió a Hadrian una intensa y fija mirada y apuntó al espejo. "Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ves?"

Hadrian detectó el ligero movimiento detrás de Quirell. Estaba seguro que el profesor tenía su varita lista para atacar. No podía dejar que la sacara antes de Draco estuviera listo. Una sutil mirada al rubio le mostró que claramente no estaba preparado. Hadrian se aclaró la garganta. "Me veo a mi mismo ganar la Copa de las Casas para Slytherin."

Pudo ver como Quirell apretaba su varita con mayor fuerza. Hadrian habló con rapidez. "Hagamos un trato."

El agarre en la varita de Quirell se suavizó y lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Tú contestas unas de mis preguntas, y yo te ayudo a encontrarla," dijo Hadrian seguro de si mismo.

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no vas a robarla una vez la tengas?"

"Tengo más riqueza de la que podría gastar en toda una vida. No necesito el Elixir de la Vida porque todavía tengo toda la vida por delante. Lo único que necesito es encontrar la piedra y para la tortura de Destiny."

Quirell apretó los labios. "Esta bien. Si tanto quieres saber, quiero la piedra para mis propios fines. Iba a usar a tu hermana para que la consiguiera por mi, pero parecer ser que no es capaz de hacer nada sin ti. Así que tuve que presionarla más y usar varios hechizos de artes oscuras para asegurarme de que tú te vieras forzado a ayudarla."

"¿Hay una razón por la que mi padre te encomendó a ti encontrar la piedra?" hizo la pregunta que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que empezó el año.

"Yo era el único mortífago del que no iban a sospechar aquí en la escuela. Sobre el por qué la necesita, tu padre no dio ninguna información."

Hadrian asintió, considerando la información aceptable. Sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, disfrutando la manera en que se desencajó la mandíbula de Quirell. "¿Es esto lo que estas buscando?"

"Tú, pequeño- La tuviste todo este tiempo!" gruñó Quirell, aventándose para tomar la piedra.

Hadrian saltó hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza, plasmando una sonrisa burlona en su cara. "No, Quirell," regañó. "No vas a tener esto hasta que hayas contestado todas mis preguntas."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso?" escupió Quirell, su cara llena de enojo poniéndose más roja con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Debiste saber que mi padre te matará en el momento que se entere que robaste la piedra para tus propios fines. Y aun así, lo traicionaste. ¿Por qué?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Tu padre me habría matado sin importar si hubiera regresado con o sin la piedra. Pero si escapaba con ella, podría por lo menos esconderme en algún lugar donde nunca me encontrara," reveló Quirell.

"Como un pequeño cobarde," se burló Hadrian. Su expresión de volvió pensativa. "¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? Obviamente voy a contarle a mi padre que tú tienes la piedra."

Quirell se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Lo sé. Pero tienes que estar vivo para poder decirle," sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Hadrian. "Ahora, dame la piedra, engendro del demonio."

Hadrian alzó una ceja, nada impresionado. "No."

"Me estas forzando a-"

"Crucio," gritó Hadrian, apuntando su propia varita al traicionero profesor. Mantuvo el hechizo y siseó entre dientes. "Ahora me vas a escuchar. Usar a una niña inocente de 11 años para hacer tu trabajo es extremadamente patético. No me sorprende que mi padre quiera matarte, te lo mereces."

Quirell se retorcía violentamente en el piso y temblaba terriblemente. Hadrian pateó al hombre con disgusto y detuvo el hechizo. Quirell lloriqueó inaudiblemente. Alzó su varita débilmente, pero Hadrian simplemente se la quitó con un solo movimiento.

"Draco, ven. Vamos a dejar a este bastardo a que se pudra aquí," dijo Hadrian en voz alta, el destino de Quirell resonando en la cámara. Podía escuchar los quejidos de Quirell, haciéndolo sonreír malévolamente.

Sabía que Quirell iba tras ellos tan pronto como llegaron al final de las escaleras. Hadrian hizo todo un show de despedirse de Quirell con un movimiento de manos antes de acercarse a la pared de llamas negras. Indicó con gestos a Draco que se tomara la poción y se aseguró de que Quirell no los viera.

Quirell estaba alcanzando a Hadrian, así que tuvo que tomarse rápidamente la poción y se acercó a las llamas. Al desaparecer, Quirell hizo exactamente lo que habían previsto.

El rebelde profesor asumió que los chicos habían desaparecido a través del fuego, así que los siguió. Instantáneamente sintió la abrasiva agonía del fuego negro cuando tocaron su piel. Intentó ignorar el dolor mientras caminaba dando tumbos para llegar a la mesa con las pociones. Destapó la poción al final del lado derecho; la que creía que lo llevaría de regreso.

Desafortunadamente, una vez que sus labios tocaron una gota del ardiente líquido, se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado. El veneno se abrió paso por su garganta y Quirell estaba paralizado por el agonizante dolor del veneno y las flamas.

Poco sabía que los próximos respiros serían sus últimos.

* * *

 **Biblioteca de Hogwarts (Junio 14)**

Hadrian se sentó cómodamente junto a Daphne en la silla negra que había transfigurado. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras ambos compartían una copia de _El Profeta._ Los labios de Hadrian se contorsionaron en una sonrisa sarcástica al ver el encabezado _Cuerpo de desaparecido profesor de Hogwarts encontrado_.

 _Hace dos meses, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, fue reportado como desaparecido. Un equipo de aurores estuvo a cargo de la búsqueda, pero el profesor Quirinus Quirell nunca fue encontrado. El staff y los estudiantes del castillos comunicaron que no hubo ningún evento extraño en el castillo. Sin embargo, la noche de ayer, fue revelado que el cuerpo sin vida del profesor había sido hallado. El director, Albus Dumbledore, no divulgó ninguna información sobre el lugar donde fue hallado o la causa de muerte. Fuentes dicen que el cuerpo fue-_

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose lo distrajo del articulo, pero no se molestó en alzar la mirada. Daphne lo codeó en el costado y señaló a la persona frente a él. Finalmente, Hadrian dobló el periódico y levantó la mirada. Neville Longbottom se alzaba alto y orgulloso, aunque Hadrian pudo detectar un poco de intranquilidad en su actitud.

Alzo una ceja cuestionante, rehusándose a dar ninguna señal en reconocimiento hasta que Neville diera la primera palabra. Neville abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y se sentó lentamente en la silla junto a Hadrian y en silencio puso un hechizo silenciador.

Su mano se movió y exhaló profundamente. "Hace casi tres meses me dijiste que no te importaba si era del lado de la luz o del lado oscuro porque sólo querías ser mi amigo."

Hadrian se tensó, pero no respondió. Daphne le tomó la mano para que se tranquilizara.

"Dijiste que había una línea que dictaba con quién podía y con quién no podía ser amigos," Neville hizo una pausa y una desconocida expresión le nublo la cara. "Tenías razón. Hay una línea."

Hadrian suspiró fuertemente. "No me hagas perder el tiempo Neville," comenzó a reabrir el periódico pero Neville lo detuvo. Hadrian entrecerró los ojos.

"Lo que quería decir es que hay una línea. Pero la crucé cuando me senté contigo esa tarde. La crucé cuando me hice el ciego ante tus sospechosas formas de actuar. La crucé cuando ayudé a encontrar la ubicación de la piedra," dijo Neville en voz baja, cruzando y descruzando las piernas nerviosamente.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?" preguntó Hadrian. Sintió una llama de esperanza encenderse en su pecho, pero se negó a mostrar nada de eso.

"Creo que lo que intento decir es que ya he cruzado esa línea. No hay regreso. Ya había tomado mi decisión, incluso si no me había dado cuenta," divagó Neville.

"Neville, sólo dilo," exigió Hadrian.

"Estoy de tu lado ahora. No me importa qué lado sea, siempre y cuando todos ustedes estén en él," declaró el chico.

Hadrian estudió a Neville. "¿No te importa quién soy? ¿no te importan las cosas terribles que he hecho, y que probablemente haré en el futuro?" preguntó dudoso.

"No," dijo Neville sin ninguna emoción.

"¿No te importa si todos nosotros nos convertimos en mortífagos?"

"Probablemente me uniría a ustedes," admitió Neville.

"¿Por qué? No creo que quieras traicionar a tu familia," presionó Hadrian.

Neville dejó salir una risa sarcástica. "¿Qué familia? No tengo ninguna. Mi propia abuela no me quiere," miró a su alrededor antes de decir quedamente. "¿No lo entiendes? Ustedes son las únicas personas que tengo. Y sería muy estúpido de mi parte dejarlo escapar."

Daphne le sonrió a Neville confortantemente. "Neville, no te tienes que unir al Lado Oscuro para ser nuestro amigo. Sólo queremos que lo hagas si _tú_ quieres."

Neville sólo la vio con ojos tristes. "Voy a tener que tomar un lado cuando sea mayor. La Orden probablemente va a usar el legado de mi familia para hacer que me una a ellos," hizo una pausa. "Pero yo no soy mi familia. Me quiero unir a su bando porque el Lado Oscuro me deja ser feliz, por muy extraño que eso suene."

"No suena extraño, entiendo lo que quieres decir," le aseguró Daphne.

Hadrian se mantuvo en silencio durante el intercambio, pensando profundamente en algo. Subió abruptamente la cabeza, "¿Siquiera estas de acuerdo en lo que el Lado Oscuro quiere lograr?"

Neville pensó en voz alta. "Creo en algunas cosas. ¿Tú crees en _todo_ lo que quieren hacer?"

Era una pregunta retórica. Tenía un punto. Aunque Hadrian luchaba con convicción por el Lado Oscuro, sabía que había ciertos aspectos de la filosofía que eran absurdos.

"Punto a favor," asintió Hadrian pensativamente. "Bueno Neville, sólo hay una cosa que me queda por decir. Bienvenido de regreso."

Neville sonrió abiertamente. "Sé que no lo merezco después de todo lo que dije, pero gracias."

"De hecho, quería darte algo. Para demostrarte mi apreciación por dejar de un lado nuestras diferencias para poder continuar con nuestra amistad," comentó Hadrian. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó el pequeño objeto. "Toma."

Neville observó la pequeña piedra roja en su mano. "Me estas dando la piedra… ¿a mi?"

Hadrian se encogió de hombros casualmente. "Para que la cuides. Nadie va a sospechar que tú la tienes. Además, de esta manera puedes empezar a hacer tu propia cuenta en Gringotts. Te ayudará a separarte de tu apellido."

Hadrian rompió el hechizo silenciador y observó a Neville. Tenía una mirada de asombro mientras pasaba los dedos por la piedra; la metió en el bolsillo y volteó hacia Hadrian. "Gracias Hadrian, por todo. No sé qué haría sin todos ustedes."

"En eso tienes razón," dijo Destiny. Se despegó de la estantería que escondía la entrada a su espacio secreto en la biblioteca. Draco, Hermione, y Blaise la siguieron poco después. "¿Tenían que arruinar nuestra diversión de escuchar a escondidas?" hizo un puchero.

"Tardaron mucho, estaba preocupado de que nunca lo fueras a perdonar," le dijo Blaise a Hadrian. Estaba ya sano y recuperado de su viaje a la enfermería. Tan pronto como Quirell murió, despertó mágicamente de su coma para total de sorpresa de Madame Pomfrey.

Destiny envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Neville y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¿Ves? Te dije que si sólo explicabas y te disculpabas, te iba a aceptar de regreso," dijo pagada de si misma.

"Okay, okay, tenías razón," aceptó Neville, incrementando su satisfacción.

"No alimentes su ego," advirtió Draco. Se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el tomo que Destiny le aventó a la cabeza. "Yo también te quiero, Destiny," canturreó.

"Suficiente con la mierda sentimental," dijo Blaise. "Yo quiero escuchar acerca de esa aventura de la que nadie ha querido hablar. ¿Y que es eso de que Hadrian apesta en ajedrez?"

Hadrian se sonrojó un poco. Los ojos de Daphne se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente mientras se lanzaba a contar la historia, para la desgracia de Hadrian.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde esa noche…_**

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, que más parecía un majestuoso trono, y dio unos golpecitos a su copa para llamar la atención. El sonido resonó por todo el comedor, y los estudiantes lentamente desviaron su atención al director.

"Otra año que termina!" comenzó Dumbledore. "Y qué año ha sido! Con suerte, todos han adquirido grandes cantidades de conocimiento en su tiempo aquí. Para aquellos que regresan, esperamos que disfruten el próximo año tanto como este! Y para nuestros alumnos de séptimo año, les deseamos suerte en sus futuros planes," dudó por un momento y su voz tomó un tono sombrío. "Como ya todos saben, nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Quirell, ha muerto en misteriosas circunstancias. Pero en estos tiempos de luto, es importante tener esperanza. El profesor Quirell era un buen hombre, y un excelente profesor. Todos lo extrañaremos el año entrante, pero ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor. Que descanse en paz," Dumbledore hizo una pausa.

Una ola de susurros comenzó y Dumbledore golpeó nuevamente su copa para silenciarlos. Su voz tomó un tono alegre nuevamente. "Ahora, creo que es momento de entregar la Copa de las Casas. Los puntos están de la siguiente manera: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor con trescientos doce puntos; en tercero, Hufflepuff con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiseis," se detuvo un momento, su entusiasmo apagándose un poco. "y Slytherin con cuatrocientos setenta y dos."

Los Slytherin aplaudieron enérgicamente, pero se abstuvieron de gritar como animales salvajes. Los estandartes se decoraron con el emblema verde y plateado de serpiente de Slytherin que produjo una sensación de orgullo en Hadrian. No podía creer que el año ya hubiera terminado; no estaba listo para volver a casa aún. Pero a la vez extrañaba a su familia en la Mansión Riddle, y esperaba con ansías el verano. Además, había varias cosas que tenía que discutir con su padre.

Snape estaba ocupado viendo su Copa de las Casas mientras Dumbledore desaparecía los platos de postre. Anunció las instrucciones para la salida del día siguiente, pero no muchos estaban poniendo atención. Mientras Hadrian se dirigía de regreso a las mazmorras de Slytherin, apenas fue capaz de registrar lo que los demás decían. Estaba distraído en su propio mundo. Le dio las buenas noches a cada uno de sus amigos y caminó a su cuarto. Con un movimiento de varita acomodó su baúl y lo cerró. Se aventó a la suave cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, demasiado cansado como para quitarse el uniforme. Había sido un buen año, a pesar de todos los altibajos y obstáculos que habían enfrentado. Sólo esperaba que el siguiente año fuera mejor.

* * *

 **Estación de King's Cross (15 de Junio)**

Hadrian se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano, con la promesa de enviar cartas, visitar, y reunirse con cada uno de ellos. Saludo cálidamente a los Malfoy y apenas pudo escapar uno de los estranguladores abrazos de Narcissa. Lucius le informó que Bellatrix estaba esperando afuera y él le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Hadrian salió de la estación con Destiny pisándole los talones. Ubicaron a Bellatrix disfrazada observando a cada muggle con desagrado y rápidamente corrieron hacia ella. Bella barboteó efusivamente, algo inusual en ella, sobre cuánto los había extrañado, aunque le recordaron que los había visto sólo unos meses antes. Ella los mando a callar y se aparecieron en la Mansión Riddle.

Bellatrix arrastró a Destiny con ella por alguna extraña razón dejando a Hadrian solo encaminarse al estudio de su padre. Hadrian saludó a Anne y se alejó velozmente antes de que comenzara a parlotear acerca de su verdadero amor.

Tocó en las puertas de la oficina de su padre y éstas se abrieron automáticamente. Su padre estaba reclinado en la silla detrás del escritorio leyendo un pedazo de pergamino. Hadrian se deslizó en el asiento frente a él.

"Ah, Hadrian. Bienvenido a casa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer año escolar?" preguntó distraídamente, apenas levantando los ojos de sus papeles.

Hadrian se tensó, sabía que había algo más detrás de la actitud civilizada de su padre hacia él. Por fuera, el pelinegro simplemente sonrió y respondió suavemente. "Me fue bien. Creo que saqué puros Extraordinarios en mis exámenes."

"Bien, bien," respondió su padre. De repente subió la mirada. "¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir? ¿Algo relacionado con un tal Quirinus Quirell?"

Hadrian morfó sus rasgos para adoptar una muy bien aprendida expresión de inocencia. "Oh, sí. El profesor Quirell sufrió una trágica muerte."

"Eso escuché," masculló su padre, apuntando a la copia de El Profeta que se encontraba en su escritorio. "Lo que quería decir es si sabes cómo murió."

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que tú tenías algo que ver con eso. Pero, ¿por qué matarías a Quirell padre? ¿No querías la piedra filosofal?"

Lord Voldemort estudió cuidadosamente a su hijo adoptado. El chico no mostró señales de estar escondiendo la verdad, pero tampoco se veía completamente inocente. Con eso en mente, continuó presionando. "Me hicieron creer que tú estas en posesión de la piedra. ¿Puedo verla?"

Hadrian plasmó una expresión de confusión en su cara. "Te la daría si la tuviera. Pero no es así. ¿No te la dio Quirell antes de morir?" técnicamente no era una mentira. Realmente no tenía la piedra en su posesión.

Lord Voldemort arrugó las cejas y vio desde arriba a su hijo. No tenía manera de saber si su hijo decía la verdad o no. El pequeño niño enfrente de él le recordaba a si mismo en más de una manera. Ambos eran astutos, talentosos, y hábiles mentirosos. Ambos eran perfectos Slytherin.

Hadrian se levantó de la silla. "Bueno padre. Si eso es todo, tengo que ir a desempacar mi baúl. Y antes de que lo olvide, creo que tienes reexaminar a cada uno de tus mortífagos. Aunque parezcan leales, resulta ser que yo sé que no _todos_ lo son."

Salió de la oficina de su padre, dejando detrás a un anonadado Lord Voldemort. _¿Me acaban de dejar con la palabra en la boca? ¿Mi propio hijo?_ Pensó Voldemort sin poder creérselo. Negó con la cabeza; tenía que darle un crucio a ese mocoso. ¿Y si el niño había estado mintiendo? ¿Qué tal si había tenido la piedra en su bolsillo trasero todo ese tiempo?

De repente, la idea de hacer enfadar a su hijo se parecía demasiado como a molestar a un hipogrifo enojado. Necesitaba domar a la bestia, o deshacerse de ella. Y por alguna razón, la segunda opción era nada atractiva para él.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Salesia_ \- Hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, como siempre es un gusto :D. Pues creo que todas las dudas que te planteaste fueron contestadas en este capítulo hahahaha... pero eso sí, muchas otras van a venir, eso no lo dudes!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 _Guest_ \- Para empezar, gracias por tu review :D... Ya voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido, yo creo que cada dos semanas, dependiendo de mis tiempos :D espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, el primer año de Hogwarts ha terminado! y Slytherin ganó la Copa de las Casas, como debió haber sido desde el inicio! hahahaha... espero que lo hayan disfrutado y vayan preparándose para el segundo año (no empieza el siguiente capitulo!)

En fin, no olviden de dejar sus comentarios, dudas, saludos, sugerencias, vociferadores, etc., etc. ;D

Ana Karen Malfoy


	20. Paciencia

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Nuevo capítulo!... Muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews! Espero que todos esten disfrutando sus vacaciones de verano (si no están trabajando claro está hahaha).

Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto! Mientras tanto, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 _"_ _Ma-Madre…" una pequeña niña habló lentamente, probando el nuevo nombre antes de continuar. "Tengo una pregunta."_

 _"_ _¿Sí?" la mujer de cabello oscuro sonrió con cariño a su hija. Una acción que se volvía más y más normal con cada día que pasaba._

 _"_ _¿Por qué no puedo ser una adulta como tú?" preguntó curiosamente, jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido rosa._

 _La mujer dejó salir un brusco sonido, parecido a una risa, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose. "¿Y por qué quieres ser una adulta tan rápido?"_

 _La niña hizo un puchero. "Porque tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Incluso puedes hacer que ese árbol explote sólo con tus manos!" procedió a expresar más su punto usando sus manos para gesticular una explosión a la vez que gritaba, "BOOM!" con una voz aguda._

 _La madre sonrió, "¿Quieres decir, como esto?" escondió la varita detrás de su espalda mientras lanzaba un silencioso 'Reducto' al árbol en la distancia. En menos de un segundo, el árbol explotó en pedazos y los restos comenzaron a quemarse y convertirse en ceniza._

 _La niña aplaudió emocionada. "Yo también quiero hacer eso!" sus cejas se arrugaron en concentración mientras movía las manos, esperando que el árbol explotara justo como había hecho momentos antes. Sus hombros se encogieron cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograba hacerlo._

 _Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, viéndose disgustada. "¿Ves? No funciona cuando yo lo hago!"_

 _La madre de la niña sonrió aun más, si es que eso era posible. "La paciencia es la clave, mi niña," dijo alborotando el pelo rubio de la pequeña. "Si sigues intentándolo con todo tu corazón, seguro lo vas a lograr algún día."_

 _"_ _¿Quieres decir que tengo que intentarlo todos los días?" preguntó la niña arrugando la nariz, como si el mero pensamiento de hacerlo fuera ya demasiado cansado para ella. "¿No tomaría demasiado tiempo?"_

 _La mujer soltó una pequeña risa. "Aún eres muy joven, mi ángel negro. Tienes todo el tiempo que necesitas, y más."_

 _"_ _Pero el Sr. Waldemart-"_

 _"_ _Voldemort."_

 _"_ _Sí, sí, el Sr. Voldemort dice que no debemos desperdiciar tiempo," dijo la niña en un tono que no dejaba lugar a contradicciones. "Dice que el tiempo es muy proci-pracia-presado," hizo caras mientras trataba de pronunciar la palabra correctamente._

 _"_ _Preciado," corrigió la mamá, tratando de contener una risa. "En algunas cosas tiene razón. Pero a veces el Señor Osc-" se detuvo y se corrigió al ver la cara confundida en su hija. "el Sr. Voldemort, olvida que no eres un adulto. Y no podemos culparlo porque mira nada más cuánto has crecido!"_

 _La pequeña niña infló su pecho con orgullo. "Ya soy una niña grande," repitió, sus ojos azul cielo brillando._

 _"_ _Los adultos no pueden perder el tiempo porque tienen muchas otras cosas que hacer. Pero tú todavía tienes toda la vida por delante. Sólo ten paciencia, y ya verás cuánto te vas a divertir."_

 _"_ _¿Algún día seré tan maravillosa con la magia como lo eres tú?"_

 _La madre besó el tope de la cabeza de su hija con cariño. "Algún día mi vida, serás mil veces mejor de lo que yo soy."_

* * *

 **Flourish and Blotts (17 de Agosto)**

"La paciencia es la clave. La paciencia es la clave. La paciencia es la clave. La paci-"

"¿Destiny?" una voz delante de ella arrastró las palabras fríamente. "¿Puedes callarte, _por favor_?"

Sonrió avergonzada. "Lo siento, Drake-"

"Deja de llamarme así! Suena tan desagradable!"

Un malicioso brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba una disculpa vacía. "Mis disculpas… Drake."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que odio ese nombre?" Draco Malfoy gruñó por lo bajo.

"Ooops. Fue sin querer Draaaa-" hizo una pausa viendo la mirada asesina en la cara del rubio. "-co," terminó sin convicción. El chico le lanzó una furiosa mirada antes de regresar su atención a la larga fila.

No importaba cuántas veces se dijera a si misma que fuera paciente, nunca funcionaba. Era imposible. Algunas cosas no estaban destinadas a pasar. Como que la nieve no caía en verano, Destiny Lestrange no estaba hecha para ser paciente.

¿Después de todo, quién podía culparla? Desde que fue bendecida (o maldecida) con el don de la videncia, todo lo que hacía era resultado de esperar y ver el futuro por posibles escenarios. Eso realmente cansaba a una chica!

Pero sabía que no debía meterse con el futuro sólo porque estuviera aburrida. Era realmente la única razón por la que toleraba esperar. Un don tan importante venía con una temprana madurez (aunque admitía que también podía ser infantil a veces) y una gran responsabilidad. Dicho eso, Destiny Lestrange estaba considerando seriamente las consecuencias de alterar el futuro… si eso le permitía salirse de la inmensa fila para firmar un par de libros por el "Soltero del Año" según Corazón de Bruja, el mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ella ni siquiera quería que sus libros los firmara ese… ese fraude! Se paró de puntillas y alcanzó a ver un destello de sus dorados rizos – que estaban todavía muy lejos de ella. Destiny miró alrededor de la habitación cubierta de polvo con disgusto. La muy larga y lenta fila estaba conformada en su mayoría por mujeres de mediana edad y mujeres solteronas que tienen la casa llena de gatos, muriendo por que les firmaran sus libros. Ya que Destiny no era una mujer de mediana edad, ni una mujer con la casa llena de gatos, no tenía ningún interés en tomarse una foto con el atractivo hombre o hablar sin descanso de sus intrépidas aventuras. Soltó una silenciosa risa sarcástica al leer uno de los muchos títulos ridículos: _Mágico Yo._ Si no fuera tan famoso por absolutamente nada, lo confundiría con un squib.

Destiny suspiró pesadamente. Si tuviera su varita, hubiera podida hacer una que otra travesura mientras esperaba. Pero ninguna de las varitas en Ollivanders's era la indicada, por lo que salió de ahí con las manos vacías. Parecía que iba a tener que hacer magia sin varita por el momento, lo que la decepcionaba bastante. Ya que su don ocupaba gran parte de su concentración mental, nunca había sido especialmente buena para hacer ese tipo de magia. Al final, terminaría ocasionando más daño del esperado. Ya le había pasado. Si intentaba mandar una pequeña descarga eléctrica a la regordeta mujer unos pasos enfrente de ella, su bonita melena negra prendería fuego. Era una situación que realmente le gustaría evitar.

Hadrian y Draco tampoco la divertían. Draco sólo estaba parado examinando sus uñas con una increíble fascinación, y Hadrian miraba al frente impasiblemente, con unos cuantos libros que había comprado en otro lugar bajo su brazo. Al contrario de ella, los chicos se veían extrañamente tranquilos en la atestada y bulliciosa tienda. Pero Destiny sabía que estaban tan irritados como ella. Después de una profunda observación, notó que Draco rodaba los ojos cada pocos minutos y comenzaba a golpear su pie contra el piso impacientemente.

Hadrian era un poco más difícil de descifrar porque se paraba inmóvil como una estatua, sólo parpadeando de vez en cuando y plasmando una apática expresión en su cara. Escondió una sonrisa. Podía poner su fachada impasible, pero ella podía a través de ella. Juzgando por la forma en que la esquina de su boca se fruncía casi imperceptiblemente hacia abajo cada vez que alguien decía el nombre del rubio embustero, Destiny _sabía_ que estaba a nada de explotar y lanzarle un Avada a la siguiente persona que mencionara el nombre del Sr. Lockhart.

La campanilla en la puerta principal sonó dejando saber que _otro_ cliente había entrado a la librería. Destiny lanzó una mirada fulminante; ya era suficiente con tener que compartir oxígeno con otras, por lo menos, cincuenta personas. Al cachar un vistazo de tres cabezas pelirrojas, su humor empeoró. Ahora eran cincuenta y tres personas robando su oxígeno.

"La paciencia es la clave," murmuró desesperadamente. Tal vez si lo repetía una y otra vez se haría realidad.

"¿Destiny?" dijo una familiar voz. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia los lados para ver a los mismos pelirrojos haciéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerlos.

"Fred! George! Vinieron!" exclamó alegre, aunque no combinaba con su expresión de desdicha.

"Discúlpame Destiny, pero suenas…" comenzó Fred.

"¿Extremadamente frustrada?" terminó George algo inseguro.

Destiny desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor incómoda, se relamió los labios que de repente se sintieron secos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el ceño de Draco fruncirse aún más.

"Miren quién esta aquí. No puedo creer que les hayas dicho que vinieran," dijo por lo bajo. No fue lo suficientemente bajo porque los gemelos le dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa.

"Hola a ti también Malfoy Junior," respondieron al mismo tiempo. Draco asintió educadamente (después de que Hadrian lo golpeó en las costillas, fuerte) aunque sus ojos claramente lanzaban el mensaje: " _Te odio y quiero tirarte de un acantilado."_

"Fue idea de Hadrian, de hecho. Pensó que sería agradable," explicó Destiny, sonriéndole a su hermano.

Hadrian le regresó la sonrisa con rigidez e intentó entablar una conversación civil con los gemelos, lo que para su sorpresa, fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Justo cuando Hadrian estaba a punto de decirle a los gemelos que claramente el Puddlemore United iba a vencer a las Hollyhead Harpies, una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

"Obviamente las Harpies van a ganar, eso no es una pregunta."

Hadrian alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta al igual que todos sus amigos. Frente a él se encontraba una delgada niña con un cabello lacio de un flamante color rojo, y un montón de pecas esparcidas por la nariz.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Las Harpies tendrían que tener verdadero talento, el cual claramente no tienen, para jugar contra los experimentados jugadores del Puddlemore United."

Los brillantes ojos cafes de la niña se encendieron con furia. "Cómo te atreves."

"Er-Ginny, probablemente no quieras-" comenzó a decir Fred, una ligera expresión de inquietud en su rostro.

"Cállate, George!" siseó ella, ignorando el ahogado "Hey, soy Fred!"

"Es Hadrian Riddle-" consiguió decir George antes de ser silenciado por otra mirada fulminante de su hermana pequeña.

"No me importa si es el maldito Ministro de Magia!" frunció el ceño.

Hadrian se la miró fijamente, ligeramente intrigado. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

Ella lo miró sospechosamente antes de soltar un bufido arrogante. "No creas que merezcas saber quién soy si piensas que el Puddlemore United va a vencer al mejor equipo en la historia del quidditch"

Hadrian se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, su mandíbula tensándose y su expresión volviéndose gélida.

"Ahora sí la has cagado," murmuró Fred dramáticamente.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja. "¿Sabes quiénes somos, niñita?"

"No, pero si me dices dónde esta tu madre, tal vez pueda encontrarla y _ella_ puede ayudarte a recordar quién eres," respondió sarcásticamente.

Destiny trató de esconder su risa ante los insultos de Draco, pero aún así todo mundo se dio cuenta. La furiosa niña dirigió su atención a Destiny y la miró con interés. "¿Son tus hermanos?" preguntó.

Destiny asintió. "Él lo es," dijo señalando a Hadrian. "El rubio pretencioso sólo nos sigue en todas nuestras aventuras."

Draco se veía ofendido, y abrió la boca para protestar pero la extraña niña le lanzó una mirada feroz haciéndolo bufar y mirar a otro lado murmurando algo que se escuchaba sospechosamente a "Me pregunto si hombres lobo comerían gente si los soborno."

"No entiendo cómo soportas estar con ellos," la niña sacudió la cabeza. "Yo tengo otros seis hermanos pero ninguno es tan molesto como el rubiecito de ahí."

Destiny se encogió de hombros. "Eh, no es tan malo. Algunas veces puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero aprendes a vivir con eso."

La chica asintió en entendimiento. Señaló con la cabeza a Hadrian, "¿Qué hay de él, siempre es así de malhumorado y extraño?"

Hadrian alzó la cabeza de inmediato y le lanzó una gélida mirada a la chica. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije," comenzó a decir alzando la voz, "¿SIEMPRE ES ASI DE MALHUMORADO Y EXTRAÑO?"

De repente la bulliciosa habitación pareció silenciarse por completo, y todas las cabezas se voltearon la riña entre los niños. Uno de los asistentes de la tienda se acercó a ellos y les dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

"Disculpen niños, ¿dónde están sus padres?"

La niña pelirroja se cruzó de brazos en una postura desafiante y miró al asistente con indiferencia. "¿Dónde están los suyos?"

El señor, decidiendo seguirle el juego a la niña le contestó. "No estoy seguro, pero puedo mandarles una lechuza si quieres," esto logró sacar algunas risas ahogadas de los espectadores.

La niña se miró las uñas desinteresadamente, antes de voltear a verlo nuevamente. "Bueno, ¿qué esta esperando?" se encogió de hombros antes de continuar. "Tómese su tiempo."

"Niñita, no me voy a quedar aquí parado escuchando tus faltas de respeto," dijo el hombre furioso a través de su falsa sonrisa.

"Okay. Puede pararse allá y escuchar si eso quiere," contestó con ligereza.

"Nunca-!"

"Nunca ¿qué? ¿nunca se ha mudado de casa de sus padres? No necesita decírmelo, _señor_. Puedo verlo."

"Fuera. FUERA!" dijo el hombre furioso. "Vienen a _mi_ tienda, molestan a _mis_ clientes, ¿y todavía tienen el nervio de insultarme a _mi_?"

"Sí, sí, y sí. ¿Podemos terminar con esto?" sonrió la niña con suficiencia.

Diez minuto después, tres Weasley, una Lestrange, un Malfoy, y un Riddle se encontraban parados fuera de la librería, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Hadrian fue el primero en explotar. "Nunca, en toda mi vida, me habían corrido de un lugar público," dijo en un tono sorprendido.

La pelirroja le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. "No te preocupes, tienes toda la vida por delante. Y ya que somos amigos, te garantizo que pasará nuevamente en el futuro."

Hadrian la miró con incredulidad. "No somos amigos."

Ella encogió los hombros restándole importancia. "Por supuesto que sí."

Destiny veía fijamente a través de la ventana. "Me quieres decir…" comenzó a decir lentamente, su voz apenas entendible. "Me quieres decir que esperamos medio día para nada?!" gritó, su voz subiendo de tono con cada palabra, atrayendo la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes, no fue para nada," la consoló la niña.

"No tengo libros, me duele la cabeza, odio las filas, y desteto esperar," Destiny se masajeó las sienes. "Necesito sentarme."

Draco fulminó a la pelirroja. "Acabas de arruinar nuestra mañana!" la acusó furiosamente.

Ella resopló. "Créeme, esa línea no iba a terminar nunca."

Fred y George tiraron del brazo de su hermana menor con urgencia. "Ginny, deberíamos irnos. Ya has causado suficientes problemas."

Ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar y alzó la mirada para verlos. "No hasta que tenga mis libros."

"Gin, nos acaban de echar del lugar. No van a dejarnos entrar otra vez!"

Ella los vio como si estuvieran locos. "Nunca dije que iba a entrar."

"¿Entonces cómo planeas conseguir tus libros?" preguntó Destiny con curiosidad, olvidado momentáneamente su frustración.

"Ese sería mi trabajo."

El pequeño grupo se giró para ver a la recién llegada sosteniendo una pila de libros tan alta que casi le tapa por completo la cabeza. Hadrian podía discernir una melena de oscuro cabello castaño, y pequeñas manos con una manicura perfecta. Mientras se encaminaba, dando tumbos, hacia ellos con sus libros, Hadrian alcanzó a ver un destello de los bonitos ojos azul-verdoso que sólo conocía en otra persona.

"¿Astoria?" preguntó con sospecha. "¿Eres tú?"

Al sonido de su voz, la chica jadeó en shock, lo que causó que tirará todos los libros al suelo. Se sonrojó fuertemente y se arregló el cabello. "Hadrian!" dijo con inquietud. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Él alzó una ceja algo divertido. "Vine por mis libros," dijo lentamente.

Astoria asintió, y luego se golpeó la frente con la mano. "Por supuesto, qué tonta. Se me olvidó que estas aquí… enfrente de una librería… para comprar libros. Ja ja," se rió nerviosamente mientras se encogía a levantar los libros.

Hadrian se agachó a ayudarla y se ofreció a llevar la mayoría de ellos, ya que era obvio que su pequeña figura no podía soportar la cantidad de libros que llevaba.

"Entonces…" arrastró Destiny las palabras. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí, exactamente?"

Una mirada de entendimiento pasó entre los gemelos y ambos gruñeron. "Ginny, ¿por qué?" preguntó Fred, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y ahora has metido a esta pobre niña en esto también!" añadió George.

"¿Podría alguien decirme qué esta pasando?" preguntó Draco, irritado por ambas cosas: la escena que estaban causando y la cantidad de Weasleys por los que estaba rodeado.

"Lo sentimos mucho, nuestra hermana tiene este terrible hábito. Pensamos que ya había parado pero claramente no ha sido así y es-" Fred comenzó a explicar pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

"No es gran cosa. Sólo me gusta ver a cuánta gente puedo engañar a la vez," dijo restándole importancia.

De repente, Hadrian lo entendió todo cuando vio los libros en sus manos. Le lanzó una mirada acusadora. "Fue todo un acto."

Ella sonrió con malicia pero no dijo nada. Hadrian continuó hablando a la vez que repasaba los eventos en su cabeza. "Las peleas, el drama, los libros. Era una distracción! Ustedes dos!" señaló a Astoria y la otra niña. "Ustedes dos planearon esto para poder robar los libros!" concluyó en voz baja para no atraer la atención de la gente.

"No sé de qué estas hablando," dijo Ginny casualmente.

Hadrian observó a las dos antes de reír. Se rió tanto de lo absurdo de la situación que su estómago dolía. "Eso fue muy Slytherin de su parte," dijo cuando por fin pudo respirar.

La chica se tensó. "Todavía no sé de qué hablas pero deberíamos irnos. ¿No es asi, chicos?" miró fijamente a Fred y George. Ellos asintieron lentamente.

"Astoria, querida. ¿Mis libros?" dijo en un burlesco acento refinado. Astoria Greengrass codeó a Hadrian para que le pasara los libros que tenía en las manos. Una vez que se los dio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto a la pelirroja.

"Espera," llamó Destiny. "¿Quién eres?"

Se dio la vuelta y les dio un saludo con dos dedos. "Me llamo Ginny, abreviado de Ginevra Weasley. Los veo en Hogwarts!" y con eso, desapareció entre la multitud de frenéticos compradores. Fred y George la siguieron poco después, balbuceando disculpas y despidiéndose.

Cuando perdieron de vista a los Weasley, Hadrian desvió su atención a Astoria y le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. "Astoria, sabes que robar es deshonroso, sin mencionar que no es apropiado para una dama de tu estatus. Ginevra puede hacerlo porque no es esta familiarizada con nuestras normas, pero aún así esta mal. Tú ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, ¿por qué hacer esto?"

Astoria rió. "Ginny no hace esto porque sea pobre. Lo hace porque se divierte con ello. Es como una descarga de adrenalina."

"Y qué pasaría si te atrapan, ¿qué diría Daphne? ¿ella lo sabe?" preguntó Hadrian.

"Bueno, no nos han sorprendido en las 23 veces que lo hemos hecho. Y no, Daphne no lo sabe porque ambos sabemos lo que diría. Y me gustaría evitar tener que escuchar ese sermón," dijo Astoria. Pausó y vio a Hadrian con cautela. "¿No le vas a decir, verdad? Porque si no se va pasar todo el tiempo preocupada por mi y no me va a dejar en paz. Por favor no le digas," suplicó.

Hadrian suspiró y vio a sus amigos en busca de apoyo. Draco evadió a propósito la mirada mientras Destiny se veía pensativa. "Esta bien, no le diré. Pero tú tienes que parar de hacer esto," amenazó Hadrian. "Sólo estamos protegiéndote."

Astoria asintió efusivamente. "Gracias."

"¿Dónde esta Daphne?" preguntó Hadrian casualmente. "No la he visto en las últimas semanas."

Astoria sonrió. "Esta en casa de mi abuela tomando té y asistiendo a clubes de lectura," bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. "Dice que no le importa, pero estoy segura que esta muerta de aburrimiento."

"Tal vez debamos ir a secuestrarla," bromeó Destiny.

Los ojos de Astoria se iluminaron. "¿Puedo ayudar? También podemos invitar a Ginny y-"

"NO!" Hadrian y Draco protestaron en unísono.

Astoria se vio ofendida. "Ella no es así todo el tiempo. Sólo tuvo que hacer toda una escena para que yo pudiera escabullirme por la parte trasera y tomar la bolsa de libros."

"Por supuesto que puede venir," le aseguró Destiny, sonriéndole a la niña.

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "Espera un momento. Sabes que no vamos _realmente_ a secuestrarla, ¿verdad?"

Astoria se alzó de hombros. "¿Por qué no? Ella es miserable allá."

"Creo que Ginevra ha sido un mala influencia para ti," comentó Draco a la ligera.

"No es tan mala!" insistió Astoria, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva. "Fue su idea tomar libros extras para todos los que iban a ser expulsados junto con ella," apuntó a la pila de libros que había en el piso. "¿Ven? Esos son suyos."

Draco vio los libros con desconfianza. "No necesito libros robados. Tengo miles de millones de galeones en mi propia cuenta en Gringotts," dijo con desdén mientras miraba su costoso reloj. "Deberíamos irnos, ya vamos dos horas tarde."

Astoria sonrió con suficiencia. "Okay, suerte tratando de entrar de nuevo a esa tienda y sobretodo esperar en esa línea otra vez."

Draco maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón. Sus padres no estarían nada contentos si regresaba con las manos vacías _y_ tarde.

Destiny sonrió y empezó a tomar algunos de los libros que iban a necesitar. "Creo que Ginny nos hizo un favor. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más habríamos tenido que pasar en esa tienda. Oh, y gracias por los libros."

"No hay de qué. Mándame una lechuza cuando quieras ir a secuestrar a Daph," Astoria se despidió mientras los chicos comenzaron a caminar. Draco y Hadrian intercambiaron una mirada antes de jalar a Destiny con ellos hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a una de las chimeneas, tomaron un poco de polvos flu y dijeron "Mansión Malfoy."

Hadrian salió de la chimenea con cuidado y se sacudió las pocas partículas de polvo que estaban en sus hombros. Antes de que pudiera seguir a Destiny y Draco al salón, la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy se interpuso en su camino.

"Hadrian," se dirigió a él fríamente, examinando su apariencia con indiferencia. "Tu padre esta aquí."

Hadrian asintió en entendimiento. "¿Está en su estudio?"

Lucius desvió la mirada y por un instante fugaz Hadrian creyó haber visto un destello de _lástima_ en sus ojos. Pero cuando levantó nuevamente la mirada, sus facciones estaban duras y su voz firme. "No. Esta esperándote en los calabozos."

Hadrian tragó en seco y jaló del cuello de su camisa. No interactuaba mucho con su adoradísimo padre, pero sabía que cuando su padre lo llamaba, usualmente venía con inigualables cantidades de estrés y ansiedad. Podía manejar el ver a su padre en su estudio porque eso significaba que tendrían una conversación civilizada. Pero, ¿verlo en los calabozos? Hadrian se estremeció involuntariamente preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que tendría que soportar, o si era afortunado, el dolor que tendría que infligir.

A la vez que bajaba lentamente por las lúgubres escaleras que llevaban a los calabozos, Hadrian sintió un escalofrió subir por su columna. Algo no estaba bien. Con cautela sacó su varita, la primera que tuvo, apretándola tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy eran verdaderamente aterradores. Era un lugar que nunca veía la luz, sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Un frío antinatural acompañaba lo que parecía sonar como miles de gritos silenciosos. Los gritos de gente que aún no esta muerta, pero tampoco viva.

Hadrian conjuró un silencioso lumos para iluminar la cámara y poder ver unos metros delante de él. Sus ojos descansaron en una silla oxidada justo frente a él y frunció las cejas. La pequeña luz que venía de su varita se disolvió en la oscuridad.

"Siéntate," le ordenó una familiar voz y Hadrian obedeció. La voz lo hacía obedecer sin pensarlo dos veces, como si una maldición imperio hubiera sido realizada. No podía pensar con claridad, o incluso escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Sólo sabía que tenía que obedecer la orden. Era una voz que había aprendido a tenerle miedo. Una voz que lo perseguía incluso en sus pesadillas.

"¿Lo conseguiste sin levantar sospechas?"

Hadrian asintió, luego maldijo su estupidez por no darse cuenta de que probablemente no se podía ver en la oscura cámara. "Sí, creo que lo hice."

"¿ _Crees_ que lo hiciste?" la vos del Señor Oscuro repitió de manera burlona. "Dime chico, ¿cómo puedo poner mi confianza en alguien que no esta seguro de sí mismo?"

"Lo hice," corrigió Hadrian rápidamente. "Lo siento, padre."

"No te disculpes. Los Riddle no se disculpan ante nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí, padre."

Una par de ojos rojo rubí aparecieron en su campo de visión, y Hadrian se relajó un poco. Era extremadamente inconfortable hablar con alguien a quien no podía ver con sus propios ojos.

"Dime Hadrian, ¿te consideras a ti mismo una persona sin miedos?"

Hadrian se encogió en su lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Señor Oscuro. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin estar seguro de cómo contestar esa pregunta. Finalmente suspiró, "No."

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" preguntó Voldemort lentamente. Hadrian se removió por la extraña manera en que su padre sonaba casi preocupado.

"Y-yo no estoy seguro," admitió Hadrian, viendo hacia sus manos.

"¿Hay algo de lo que estés seguro?"

Hadrian estaba en silencio, sin poder encontrar una respuesta apropiada y verdadera.

"Ven chico, quiero mostrarte algo," Voldemort empezó caminar en la dirección opuesta, claramente esperando que Hadrian lo siguiera. Hadrian se paró de la silla y empezó a caminar detrás de su padre, su mente llena de pensamientos aprensivos.

El Señor Oscuro se paró frente a un enorme armario con una puerta colgando de las oxidadas bisagras. Había sido movido sin cuidado a una de las esquinas de una de las mugrientas celdas. Estaba cubierto por extraños tallados y arañazos en los lados. Hadrian podía ver que antes había sido hermoso, pero el tiempo y la negligencia en su cuidado habían causado que se convirtiera simplemente en otro armario roto.

Voldemort movió su varita sobre la manija y abrió la, aun servible, puerta un poco. Hadrian sostuvo el aliento con miedo a lo que estaba por venir. Sólo cuando su padre sacó un pequeño vial unos segundos después, lo dejó salir.

Su padre descorchó la botellita y se la dio a Hadrian. "Tómatela," sonrió petulante. Hadrian observó el vial con desconfianza pero aún así lo aceptó. Levantó el vial a su cara y olió el contenido discretamente. No tenía olor. Hadrian se rió de si mismo mentalmente. Como si tuviera opción. Podría ser veneno y aún así tendría que tomarlo. Lo más triste es que lo haría por voluntad propia.

Vació el contenido del vial en su boca y se sorprendió al ver que contenía sólo un trago. Curiosamente, cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba los efectos de la poción.

Pasaron unos buenos diez minutos antes de que Hadrian sintiera una extraña punzada en la cabeza. De repente, se volvió mayor, hasta que Hadrian no podía pensar en nada más que el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No podía sentir _nada_ , todo su cuerpo estaba entumido. Hadrian entró en pánico, pero la sensación de perder la conciencia ahogó su miedo.

No estaba seguro de cuándo se despertó pero estaba sorprendido de poder abrir los ojos nuevamente. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y tenso, aún así fue capaz de alzar la espalda del piso y sentarse.

"Estas despierto," dijo Voldemort, sonando algo sorprendido. Hadrian volteó para verlo despegarse de la pared en la que se estaba recargando y dirigirse hacia él.

"Supongo que no sirvió," murmuró por lo bajo. "Ahora voy a tener que deshacerme de ti yo mismo."

Los ojos de Hadrian se abrieron y con dificultad se puso de pie ante Voldemort. Lo apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente. "¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"Muy bien," dijo Voldemort en tono condescendiente. "Ya vas entendiendo."

En ese momento, con su padre sonriendo de una pura manera _homicida_ , Hadrian estaba más asustado que nunca en su vida. "P-pero padre, pasaste tantos años tratando de convertirme en el heredero perfecto, ¿por qué tirar todo ese trabajo a la basura?" trató de razonar con él Hadrian.

Voldemort giró la varita en su mano, ignorando las súplicas de Hadrian. "Avad-"

"¿Hadrian? ¿Hadrian, dónde estas?"

Hadrian dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Draco. "Aquí abajo. En los calabozos! Rápido!" gritó, escaneando el piso por su varita. No le sorprendió no encontrarla por ningún lado. Escuchó las pisadas de su amigo bajar corriendo las escaleras y Hadrian miró fijamente a Voldemort tratando de causarle miedo.

A lo mucho, el Señor Oscuro se veía aburrido. "Ah si, ¿dónde estábamos? Eso es, Avada Ked-"

La puerta de la celda se abrió, impidiendo nuevamente que su padre terminara. Hadrian por fin comenzó a respirar con normalidad al ver a su mejor amigo parado ahí, jadeando y listo para rescatarlo. Se forzó a si mismo a permanecer en calma al ver a Draco levantar su varita, la cual había rodado fuera de la celda.

"Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. Ayúdame. Mi padre esta tratando de matarme," explicó Hadrian rápidamente, esperando que fuera a pedir ayuda o lo ayudara él mismo. Alzó el cuello para verlo todavía ahí parado en la entrada de la celda.

"¿Qué estas esperando? Ayúdame a pelar contra él!" siseó Hadrian desesperadamente.

Draco se veía afligido mientras veía a Hadrian señalar frenéticamente al Señor Oscuro. Suspiró pesadamente, "Lo siento, Hadrian."

El rubio dio un paso atrás fuera de la celda y cerró la puerta una vez más, esta vez usando magia para mantenerla así. Hadrian sólo lo vio con una expresión de total traición plasmada en la cara. Draco le dio un vistazo a la varita de Hadrian y sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó a su rodilla, rompiéndola en dos con un repugnante _snap._

Voldemort soltó una risa. "Te dije que no confiaras en nadie. No en mi, no en tus amigos. ¿Qué hago si no puedes seguir mis consejos?" le dio a su hijo una mirada de simpatía. "Tienes que aprender que la gente en este mundo siempre te va a engañar, Hadrian. Pero ahora, es demasiado tarde."

Pero Hadrian Riddle todavía NO terminaba de pelear. Y ahora estaba enojado. Simplemente hizo a un lado la traición de su mejor amigo y mentalmente siseó, _Crucio._

Para su sorpresa, nada pasó. Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia. "No sirve de nada, chico. Esto esta fuera de tus manos," hizo una pausa antes de decir "Avada Kedavra!"

El rayo de luz verde salió disparado hacia él y Hadrian jadeó con sorpresa al verlo pasar a través de su pecho. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y sin ningún otro sonido, Hadrian Draven Riddle cayó sin vida al suelo.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! un poco de suspenso nunca esta de más hahaha no me maten por favor!

ana karen malfoy


	21. Lo Que No Te Mata Te Hace Más Fuerte

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Disculpen por la tardanza! Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D

Los dejo ya con el capítulo!

* * *

 **Propiedad de los Greengrass (Agosto 19: Medianoche)**

Astoria Greengrass nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que estaría escondida detrás de un arbusto cortado con admirable destreza (el cual se parecía extrañamente a un elefante), y preprando un plan a prueba de tontos para entrar a su _propia_ casa.

Tampoco pensó que sería amiga de un Weasley. Por supuesto, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, aparte del hecho de que eran muy temperamentales y ruidosos. _Muy_ ruidosos. Y aun así, aquí estaba.

Y _aquí_ era un lugar muy inconfortable. Ella no era tan propia y remilgada como su hermana pero eso no significaba que le gustara ensuciar su ropa con el lodo del suelo. Además, estaba extremadament consciente del hecho de que Ginny estaba golpeando su estómago con el codo sin darse cuenta y de que Destiny la aplastaba accidentalmente cada vez que se alzaba para ver a través de los ventanales de piso a techo.

"¿La ves?" pregunto Ginny impaciente, moviendo la cabeza para ver más. Hubo un repentino movimiento a un lado de la ventana y Ginny se agachó rápidamente. Astoria soltó un quejido al sentir el codo de Ginny incrustarse aún más en su estómago.

"Cállate!" siseó Destiny, "Nos van a escuchar!"

"Tonterías," bufó Ginny. "Estamos a más de treinta metros de distancia!"

Astoria sólo la fulminó con la mirada, tratando de moverse para lograr una mejor posición en el apretado espacio.

"Deja de jalarme el cabello!" gruñó Ginny, alejando su cabeza abruptamente.

Astoria soltó un suspiro, respirando con libertad por fin a la vez que el codo de Ginny se movió. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Destiny la mandó a callar.

"Shhh, creo que alguien se acerca."

"Astoria me esta jalando el cabello!"

"No es cierto," habló por fin, su mirada de irritación oculta por la oscuridad. Estaba cansada, hambrienta, y no podía sentir las piernas. Sólo quería irse a casa!

"Esto hablando en serio, manténganse calladas o nos van a descubrir!" regañó Destiny, viendo con sus binoculares una vez mas.

"Pero mi cab-"

"Ginny, es una rama que sale de uno de los arbustos," Destiny movió la mano quitándole importancia. "Deja de moverte!"

La pelirroja se calmó, pero su constante movimiento tenía a Astoria masajeándose las sienes.

"Podríamos cortarlo," dijo Astoria molesta. Ginny frunció el ceño y golpeó a Astoria en la cabeza, ignorando el sonido de protesta.

" _¿Por qué no podríamos cortarlo?"_ arremedó sarcásticamente. Astoria rodó los ojos y con cuidado desenredó el mechón de cabello de Ginny de la rama.

"Listo. Ahora deja de moverte! Estas cortando mi suministro de oxígeno!" se quejó Astoria.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" preguntó Ginny dulcemente. "Qué bueno."

Astoria estaba a punto de responder pero Destiny golpeó sus costillas, fuerte. Señaló en dirección a las ventanas. Inmediatamente, las dos cabezas restantes se alzaron sobre el arbusto y miraron en la dirección señalada a través del jardín.

"Creo que es Daphne! Movámonos!" anunció Destiny. Furtivamente (por lo menos de acuerdo a sus estándares), Astoria y las otras dos chicas se arrastraron alrededor de los arbustos y comenzaron a correr a través del jardín.

Mientras estaban en la mitad del camino, un chorro de agua salió del suelo, salpicando a las niñas una por una antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Destiny se congeló y balbuceó palabras ininteligibles. Otro chorro de agua las mojó por otro lado, y para el momento que llegaron a la ventana, estaban completamente empapadas.

Ginny estaba lívida mientras exprimía toda el agua de su cabello. "¿Qué fue eso!?" preguntó enojada.

Astoria se alzó de hombros, pero luego recordó. "Oh! Se me olvidó mencionar que mi abuela compró un nuevo y encantado sistema para cuidar el jardín! No sabía que ya lo había instalado. No es asombroso?" bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurró. "Aparentemente esta basado en tecnología muggle."

Las completamente mojadas Ginny Weasley y Destiny Lestrange la miraron incrédulas. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de taclearla, tirarla al suelo, y retenerla de las manos.

"Idiota!" soltó la pelirroja en un chillido. "No sólo estamos sucias, ahora también estamos empapadas gracias a ti!"

"Quítense de encima! Como es esto _mi_ culpa?" chilló de igual manera Astoria, fallando en poder liberarse del fuerte agarre.

Destiny gruñó por lo bajo. "Simplemente lo _es_! Tenemos que apurarnos y sacar a Daphne! Estamos perdiendo tiempo!"

Estaban a punto de pararse del suelo pero el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta las congeló en su lugar. Al mismo tiempo, las tres niñas se voltearon a ver a una mujer de cabellos plateados alzarse sobre ellas con las manos en las caderas. Aunque su cara se mantenía impasible, sus viejos ojos derrochaban diversión.

"¿Ha alguna de ustedes le gustaría decirme qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó, observando su apariencia desaliñada con disgusto. Las niñas se quedaron calladas y tenían la misma cara de vergüenza mientras trataban de escapar su curiosa mirada.

"¿Nadie? Hmm. Supongo que tendré que informar al departamento de auro-" repentinamente los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon y pausó abruptamente. Su sonrisa divertida se convirtió en una mueca. "Astoria, querida, ¿eres tú?"

"Hola, abuela," sonrió débilmente, sus mejillas enrojeciendo de vergüenza por ser descubierta. "¿Cómo has estado estos días?" intentó hacer un poco de charla pero resultaba un poco difícil teniendo a sus dos amigas pegándola al piso. Parecieron notar su incomodidad porque renuentemente se alejaron de ella.

"¿Por qué no hablamos adentro, cuando estén todas calientes y secas? Hmm?" su abuela sonrió afectuosamente e insistió en que la siguieran. "Vamos, vengan."

Astoria suspiró y comenzó a caminar, jalando a sus dos amigas protestantes junto con ella. Sus quejas pararon en el instante en que entraron a la cálida e iluminada sala de estar. La matriarca de la familia Greengrass se sentó en un sillón negro, indicando a las niñas a que hicieran lo mismo. A regañadientas se amontonaron en un sillón frente a la abuela de Astoria, a pesar de que había otros lugares.

Astoria abrió la boca para decir algo pero se vio cortada por su abuela que preguntó: "¿Alguién quiere un poco de té? Sírvanse. Le diré a Misty que traiga unas galletas también. ¿Cenaron bien?" movió su dedo acusatoriamente hacia las niñas. "Sé que las jóvenes brujas de hoy tratan de saltarse las comidas para tener una mejor figura, pero déjenme decirles algo niñas, cuando yo tenía su edad comía todo lo que quería cuando quería. El pudín de chocolate de Hogwarts era mi favorito," sonrió soñadoramente pero inmediatamente se transformó en una mirada de preocupación. "¿Debería decirle a Misty que traiga algo de sopa? O pollo, sí?"

"No, no abuela, gracias. Ya comimos," le aseguró Astoria con rapidez, enrojeciendo por su comportamiento sobreprotector.

Su abuela estrechó los ojos y movió la mirada entre ella y sus amigas. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa apareció en su cara al entender la incomodidad de su nieta.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Astoria? Me sorprendió bastante verte hoy ya que tu madre me informó que no vendrías a visitarme este verano," su abuela cambió de tema.

"¿Creerías si te dijera que cambié de parecer?"

Su abuela sonrió. "Sabes que no, sin embargo, te seguiré la corriente… por ahora."

Astoria soltó un suspiro de alivio y notó la mirada curiosa que su abuela lanzaba a sus amigas. "Oh, claro. Abuelo, ellas son Ginevra y Destiny."

Su abuela asintió pensativa a la vez que las inspeccionaba rápidamente. Sonrió, "Bienvenidas, Ginevra y Destiny. Espero que esta niña no las haya hecho pasar por muchos problemas."

"Por supuesto que no, Sra. Greengrass," respondió Destiny cortésmente.

"Sí," murmuró Ginny por lo bajo. "Ningún problema en absoluto."

"Llámenme abuela. Continuó a esa hija mía que quiero más nietos, pero esa niña nunca escucha," chasqueó la lengua. "Así que tengo que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengo para consentir a mis nietas. Y a todos sus amigos, los considero mis nietos también."

Astoria puso una cara de falso dolor. "¿Qué acaso no somos Daphne y yo suficiente?"

"Mientras más, mejor!" insistió su abuela.

"Hablando de eso, ¿dónde esta Daphne?" preguntó Astoria, lanzándole una discreta mirada a Destiny.

"Supongo que dormida en su cuarto. ¿Por qué?" de repente, una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su cara y Astoria temió que su misión hubiera sido descubierta. "¿Ya extrañas a tu hermana?"

Astoria se vio aliviada por la pregunta, aunque rápidamente cambió a una de desdén. "Claro que no!" bufó ante la implicación.

Su abuela sonrió de medio lado y volteó a ver a Ginny con más detenimiento. Sus ojos parpadearon en reconocimiento. "¿Eres parte del clan Weasley, querida?" preguntó.

Ginny asintió aunque se tensó considerablemente. La mujer no pareció notarlo, dándose pequeños toques en el mentón. "Weasley. Alguna vez conocí a un Weasley. Septimus Weasley," suspiró. "Ah, era un buen chico. ¿Cómo esta estos días, Ginevra?" la mirada de Ginny se movía de un lado a otro incómoda. "¿El abuelo Sept?" dijo con voz aguda. La abuela asintió alentadoramente. Ginny se relamió los labios inconscientemente y jugaba con sus dedos. "Eer-uh- esta muerto," explicó rápido.

"Oh, querida, lo siento mucho. ¿Eran unidos?" preguntó. Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Tenía como cinco años cuando falleció; era más cercano a mi hermano mayor, Bill."

"Aún así, lamento escuchar eso. Te habría caído bien, era todo un bromista durante nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts," dijo seriamente la abuela.

"No me sorprende escuchar eso," se rió nerviosamente. Cayó un largo momento de silencio. Ginny se movía ansiosa y jalaba un hilo suelto en su capa. "Tengo usar el baño!" dejó salir en voz alta, muriendo por escapar de la incomodidad del momento.

Astoria saltó a la oportunidad. "Yo te enseño dónde esta! Ven, Ginny," las dos niñas salieron. Astoria miró a Destiny pidiendo perdón antes de jalar a Ginny.

Mientras le lanzaba una falsa sonrisa, Destiny se juró hechizar a Astoria en cuanto pudiera por dejarla en esta situación. Dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a la abuela, Destiny se encogió ante la intensa mirada.

"Destiny, ¿no es así?" preguntó la matriarca dudosa. Destiny asintió. "De pura casualidad, ¿eres una vidente?"

Sus ojos se abrieron pasmados y estaba demasiado sorprendida como para contestar. La abuela se rió por su expresión. "No necesitas contestar, tu expresión me lo dice todo. Debes de estar preguntándote cómo es que sé," no esperó una respuesta antes de continuar. "Mi madre era una vidente. Pasé mucho tiempo junto a ella, asi que conozco el aura que la rodeaba como la palma de mi mano. La misma aura que te rodea a _ti_ , querida."

"No sabía que había algún aura a mi alrededor," señaló Destiny.

"Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, me imagino," la vieja bruja alzó una ceja. "Espera aquí, tengo algo que enseñarte."

La señora se paró de la silla, sujetándose del respaldo para soporte, y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta. Destiny un gran suspiro. Por fin podía relajarse. Volteó el cuello para ver si Astoria y Ginny ya venían de regreso. No era así. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, un poco después, la abuela estaba sentado en la misma posición que antes, sólo que esta vez sostenía en sus manos una larga caja blanca. Destiny se asustó al ver a la bruja, pero se compuso con rapidez.

"Vamos, ábrelo," le animó la abuela, dándole la caja. Destiny tomó con cuidado la caja y quitó la tapa. Dentro había una larga y brillante varita descansando en un cojinete de satín rojo.

"Es una varita," anunció Destiny débilmente.

"Así es querida, estoy consciente de qué es una varita," rió la bruja. "Aunque, esta no es cualquier varita. ¿Has oído hablar de una varita hecha de madera de tilo plateado?"

Destiny negó lentamente.

"Por supuesto que no lo has hecho, estaba de moda cuando tú todavía no había nacido. Dejaron de hacerlas alrededor de la época en que la madre de Daphne tenia veinte años. Esta es una varita de madera de tilo plateado, con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Estas son varitas _muy_ raras de encontrar en nuestro mundo."

"¿Por qué me esta enseñando esto?" pregunto curiosa Destiny.

"Pensé que era obvio! Quiero que la tengas, por supuesto!"

Destiny sólo vio fijamente a la bruja, la cual estaba segura que estaba completamente loca. "¿Quiere darme una varita? ¿por qué?"

"Era de mi madre. Tómala, da por hecho que es un regalo," explicó la abuela.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado, y usted apenas y me conoce y-"

"Tonterías!" desestimó con un movimiento de mano. "Eso no importa. Deberías saber, esta varita funciona mejor, o simplemente funciona, con los videntes. Ya que no soy una vidente, esta varita no tiene ningún uso para mi. Preferiría que este en buenas manos y que le den uso a que este en mi repisa coleccionando polvo."

Destiny veía la varita con la boca abierta. Realmente era hermosa, de una madera blanca y café y con pequeños grabados en la parte inferior. Se ajustó perfectamente a su mano cuando la tomó, y una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

"¿Y si uno de sus bisnietos es vidente? ¿no le gustaría dársela a ellos mejor?"

"Tómala. Es tuya," sonrió la mujer. "No puedo pasarme esperando a mis bisnietos si mi propia hija no es capaz de darme suficientes nietos," bufó.

Hubo un pequeño golpe en la ventana y Destiny volteó justo a tiempo para ver el castaño y largo cabello de Astoria pasar por el vidrio. Se giró hacia la abuela otra vez, "Debería marcharme, ya es tarde. Gracias por atendernos, aunque no hayamos sido invitadas," Destiny sonrió. Su mirada se fijo nuevamente en la varita en la mesa antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera!" llamó la abuela parándose del sillón. Le dio la larga caja blanca y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Tómala. Y también, por favor dile a Astoria que la próxima vez que extrañe a su hermana, en lugar de secuestrarla una simple llamada por la red flu bastará," los ojos de la abuela Greengrass brillaron con diversión a la vez que se alejaba.

Destiny sonrió abiertamente y se despidió con la mano antes de salir al frio exterior. Metió la varita en su capa. Sus ojos viajaron hasta Ginny y Astoria que sujetaban a una tercera figura la cual claramente luchaba por liberarse. Vieron a Destiny tímidamente, "No quería moverse, tuvimos que atarla," explicó Ginny.

"Desátenla," suspiró Destiny, esperando por los gritos. Nada pasó.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué estoy siendo secuestrada a mitad de la noche por mi mejor amiga y mi hermana?" preguntó Daphne en una voz extrañamente calmada. Mantenía una postura rígida, con su pijama de satín, fulminándolas con la mirada. Cuando ninguna contestó, fue enfocándose en cada una de ellas hasta que llegó a Astoria. De repente, sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha.

"Astoria… esos son _mis_ zapatos nuevos?" preguntó Daphne sin dejar notar niguna emoción en su voz y alzando una ceja.

Destiny y Ginny bajaron la mirada hacia los pies de su amiga, y efectivamente, estaba usando un par de zapatos claramente nuevos (ya no más), de un negro brilloso y un tacón de diez centímetros. No se habían dado cuenta antes, pero estaba claro que los había usado durante toda la noche, si las manchas de lodo servían de indicación.

"¿Usaste tacones para una misión de secuestro?" Ginny la miraba incrédula. "Joder, ¿estás loca?"

"No cualquier par de tacones, _mi nuevo_ par, el cual compré hace un par de semanas!" la rubia cortó furiosa. "¿Por qué los estas usando?"

"Porque no tenía otros tacones negros!"

"¿Entonces, no los uses?" dijo Ginny secamente. "¿Usa otros? ¿Tal vez unos que no sean jodidos tacones de punta de aguja?"

Astoria se veía ofendida por la mera sugerencia. "Yo uso por lo menos diez centímetros, sino, nada."

Destiny se sujetó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos por la total ridiculez de la situación. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza comenzar a formarse. Asi que antes de cualquiera pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, Destiny las tomó de las manos y activó el traslador que estaba en su pulsera diciendo "Muggle" muy por lo bajo.

Sintió el familiar jalón de la desaparición que las llevaría a su siguiente destino. Llegando a su destino, todas cayeron sin gracia en el suelo, con la excepción de Daphne quien logró aterrizar de pie. Sus ojos brillaban de furia y su boca se abrió para gritar pero Destiny le ganó, le puso una mano en la boca sin delicadeza logrando acallar si grito.

"Cállate! ¿quieres atraer la atención de todos?" siseó, señalando a sus alrededores. Daphne se calmó considerablemente a la vez que veía a su alrededor una fila de casas idénticas pegadas unas a otras y pedazos de verde jardín al frente de cada una de ellas.

"¿Dónde estamos?" siseó de regreso, quitando la mano de Destiny y alejándose de ella. Señaló con un dedo a las otras dos niñas tiradas en el suelo todavía. "¿Y qué les pasó a ellas?"

"Primera vez viajando por traslador, tal vez," dijo Destiny encogiéndose de hombros. "En cuanto a dónde estamos…" se quedó callada, viéndose algo insegura. "No estoy exactamente segura."

Daphne frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'no estoy exactamente segura'?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es la casa de Hermione, pero no estoy del todo segura," explicó de rápido al ver que la mirada de furia regresaba en la cara de Daphne.

Hubo un audible gruñido al momento en que Astoria se volteaba en el suelo, pegándole accidentalmente a Ginny con sus tacones. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron instantáneamente y aulló de dolor, tomándose el brazo donde los tacones la habían golpeado.

"Creo que tengo un derrame interno!" jadeó, impulsándose para sentarse y sujetando su brazo.

Destiny rodó los ojos. "No seas melodramática Ginevra. Es sólo un moretón que va a desaparecer en cinco días y medio."

Ginny la vio de manera inquisidora. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es una vidente," interrumpió Astoria antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla. Ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar.

Destiny se golpeó la frente y fulminó a su hermana pequeña. "No debes de andar diciendo eso a todo mundo!"

Astoria miró a Destiny pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, la cual fue ignorada de inmediato. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¿Una vidente?" repitió sin aliento. "Increíble."

Destiny bufó, "Me alegra que pienses así," les lanzó furibundas miradas a las otras dos chicas con las manos en las caderas. "Bueno, ¿podemos proceder?"

Astoria y Ginny asintieron en silencio, pero Daphne alzó la mano. "Sólo para dejarlo claro: estoy totalmente en contra de secuestrar personas."

Astoria dejó salir una risa cortada. "Dile eso al rato a los aurores, hermana querida."

Daphne azotó el pie en el suelo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que se escapó de su trenza. "Okay, si vamos a hacer esto, _no_ nos van a descubrir. ¿Entendido?" dejó salir un suspiro. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas. "¿Plan?" repitieron al unísono.

Daphne abrió la boca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. "Me están diciendo," dijo echando humo. " Que estaban pensando en secuestrar a una persona, ¿sin un plan? ¿entrar sin más como una manada de hipogrifos criados por gryffindors?"

"Me siento ofendida por eso," declaró Destiny.

"Si, yo también," añadió Ginny.

Daphne rodó los ojos. "Destiny, ni siquiera te gusta Gryffindor," se volteó a ver a Ginny. "Y Ginny querida, la posibilidad de que entres a Gryffindor es de poca a ninguna."

El tono tan descuidado que usó dejó a la pelirroja balbuceando sin poder creérselo. "¿Cómo sabes? ¿Es que acaso tenemos dos videntes aquí?" le contestó.

Daphne sólo sonrió misteriosamente. "Sólo lo sé," caminó por el jardín, haciendo camino hacia el pórtico principal.

Destiny se encogió sin decir nada y siguió a Daphne, murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "Maldición… tiene razón."

Astoria le dio una palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro a su amiga mientras la guiaba con las demás. "Sólo están bromeando," le aseguró después de ver su cara de preocupación.

"Astoria, si no entro a Gryffindor, toda mi familia va a renegar de mi," balbuceó Ginny.

"Bueno, entonces es algo bueno que seas tan independiente, ¿no?" sonrió Astoria, corriendo – que era toda una proeza dado que usaba tacones – para evitar el golpe que iba dirigido hacia ella.

Ginny camino pesadamente para unirse a las otras que ya se encontraban paradas en la entrada de la casa de Hermione sin saber qué hacer. "Bueno," dijo hoscamente. "¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Que sea Navidad?"

Astoria frunció el ceño. "Gin, tenemos que buscar una forma de entrar a la casa primero."

Los ojos azules de Daphne se encendieron, se agachó a la altura del cerrojo, y se quitó una horquilla del cabello. La movió por unos segundos, torciéndola de diferentes maneras hasta que escuchó un chasquido indicando que la puerta estaba abierta.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a las demás con una mirada indiferente, ignorando las miradas de shock que tenían. "Entren, y no hagan preguntas."

Todas la siguieren dentro en una fila, tratando de esconder sus expresiones sorprendidas. Ginny repetía una y otra vez el truco en su mente, pensando en todas las ocasiones en las que podría servirle! Podía llevar a cabo tantas bromas sin ser descubierta por su propia magia!

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que caminó directo a una mesa en la que se encontraba un jarrón. Para su horror, el jarrón se movió peligrosamente de un lado a otro antes de estrellarse en el piso de madera.

"Ginny!" siseó Daphne. "No venimos a destruir la casa!"

"Perdón," se disculpó. "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Daphne suspiró pesadamente y puso un dedo en sus labios cuando notó una figura durmiendo en el sofá frente a ellas. Vio al hombre con una mueca de disgusto en la cara, asumiendo que era el padre de Hermione. No se parecía en nada a su amiga, lo que la alegraba bastante. La única característica física que parecía haber sacado de él era el color chocolate de su cabello. Daphne estaba tentada a hacerle daño al hombre, o tal vez causarle un ligero daño cerebral, pero Destiny la detuvo del brazo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"No estamos aquí para eso."

Daphne asintió y quitó la fría expresión de su cara. De puntillas subieron las escaleras, donde sumieron que estaría la habitación de Hermione. En la parte de arriba sólo había unas pocas puertas para elegir. Daphne abrió la más cercana que resultó ser un baño.

Destiny abrió la que estaba junto al baño, y resultó ser la correcta. Mientras las niñas entraban sigilosamente al cuarto, Daphne dejó que sus ojos examinaran sus alrededores. Obviamente había paredes, un techo, y una cama. Pero no parecía como si alguien viviera ahí. No había _nada_ de Hermione que le diera un toque personal a la habitación, a excepción de su baúl de Hogwarts, que estaba pegado a los pies de la cama. Sus paredes eran blancas, y en general toda la habitación parecía inquietantemente limpia. Ni una pizca de polvo ni ninguna pieza de ropa en el suelo. A la vez que se hacían camino a la cama, Daphne finalmente pudo ubicar a Hermione durmiendo del lado, abrazando una almohada a su pecho.

Daphne le hizo un gesto a Destiny para que tuviera el traslador listo mientras ella y Astoria sacaban a Hermione de la cama. Tomó un minuto para que la Ravenclaw de rizos abriera los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo estaban completamente abiertos en pánico. Era demasiado tarde, Destiny activó el traslador, y todas se vieron envueltas en una espiral que las llevaría a su destino.

Todas lograron aterrizar de pie esta vez, excepto Hermione, que todavía estaba medio dormida. Una vez que cayó en la alfombra, pareció despertar por completo.

Cuando todos sus sentidos despertaron, su reacción fue bastante cómica ya que movía maniáticamente su varita de un lado a otro, sus ojos llenos de paranoia. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de quién la había secuestrado, se relajó un poco, sólo para enojarse el doble.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó, asegurando su varita con el resorte de sus shorts.

Destiny se alzo de hombros. "Ninguna de nosotras tiene todo el verano, y tú no respondes a ninguna de nuestras lechuzas. Asi que decidimos ir a verte en su lugar."

Hermione apretó los labios. "Eso es extraño. No he recibido ninguna lechuza de ustedes dos. Le he estado mandando cartas a Hadrian, y él ha sido el único que me ha contestado."

Daphne se encogió en su lugar sin que nadie lo notara. "¿Hadrian te ha estado mandado lechuzas?" había algo en su tono que hizo que Hermione se sintiera incómoda asi que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y Astoria volteó a ver a Hermione. "Bueno, probablemente no me conozcas, asi que me presentaré. Soy-"

"Astoria Greengrass. Lo sé, puedo ver el parecido," dijo Hermione cambiando la mirada de Daphne a su hermana. "Hadrian me contó del pequeño espectáculo que hicieron en el callejón Diagon."

Daphne vio sospechosamente a su hermana, "¿Qué espectáculo?"

"Esta es Ginevra- perdón, Ginny Weasley," se apuró a introducir Astoria, cambiando de tema efectivamente.

"Ginny Weasley. ¿Hermana de Ronald Weasley?" asumió Hermione, alzando una ceja.

La pelirroja asintió, sintiendo de repente como si estuviera siendo evaluada por un profesor. "No soy para nada como él, no te preocupes," le aseguró, notando el desdén con el que dijo el nombre de su hermano.

"Muy bien," dijo Hermione cortante. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver al resto de las niñas. "Primero, ¿dónde estamos?; segundo, ¿cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar? Como pueden ver no tuve tiempo de traer nada conmigo," dijo irónicamente. "Y por último, ¿por qué no me están abrazando? No las he visto en todo el verano!"

Destiny y Daphne se rieron y jalaron a su amiga en un abrazo. Hermione señaló a Astoria y Ginny para que se unieran, haciéndolas sonreír. Mientras estaban dando grititos de emoción (con la excepción de Daphne, que no da grititos), ninguna notó la desgarbada figura que entró a la habitación para ver a qué se debía todo ese alboroto.

"Destiny, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y quiénes son ellas?"

Destiny se congeló y se maldijo por su estupidez. Le hizo señas a sus amigas para que se mantuvieran calladas a la vez que se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba a Rodolphus Lestrange. "Rodolphus!" saludó cariñosamente. "No sabía que ibas a estar aquí."

El hombre sonrió, revelando una fila de blancos y perfectos dientes. "Destiny, vivo aquí. ¿Recuerdas?"

Ella se sonrojó. "Oh, cierto."

Rodolphus cruzó los brazos y miró al grupo con sospecha. "No sabía que ibas a tener visitas. De hecho, tu madre nunca mencionó que tú fueras a estar aquí. Especialmente a estas horas de la noche."

Destiny pensó en un rápida respuesta. "Sí, acerca de eso. Extrañaba mucho la casa, asi que decidí regresar aquí hasta que la escuela comience. Y no he visto a mis amigas desde que terminó el curso escolar, asi que tuve la idea de que nos quedáramos todas aquí hasta el inicio de clases," se apuró a seguir al ver la cara de protesta del hombre. "No te preocupes, sólo usaremos mi habitación y no los molestaremos a ti y a Madre."

Él cerró la boca y lo pensó por un minuto. "Esta bien, no creo tu historia," dijo haciendo una pausa. "Pero dejaré que tus amigas se queden hasta que terminen las vacaciones. Siempre y cuando no interrumpas ninguna de las importantes reuniones que tendré en mi estudio. ¿Trato hecho?"

Destiny sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Trato hecho."

"Entonces, ¿me vas a presentar a tus amigas para que pueda avergonzarte contando humillantes historias de tu niñez?" añadió con descaro.

Destiny gruñó pero apuntó a cada una de sus amigas. "Éstas son Daphne, Astoria, Ginny, y…" hizo una pausa viendo a Hermione de manera extraña. "y Pansy."

Hermione hizo una cara, pero sabiamente decidió quedarse callada.

"¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? No te había visto desde que eras una bebé!" exclamó Rodolphus. Frunció el ceño. "¿No tenías el cabello negro?"

Hermione le dio al hombre, que supuso era el padre de Destiny, una brillante sonrisa. "Me lo pinté este verano, Señor. Ya me estaba cansando de ver esos mechones negros todas las mañanas."

Él pareció convencido y se volvió a ver a Ginny. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¿Eres una Weasley?" le preguntó, apuntándola con el dedo.

"Yo-eh-bueno-"

"Lo eres!" acusó, viendo a Destiny nuevamente. "El nervio que tienes al traer a un Weasley a esta casa. Espera a que tu madre se entere de esto. Primero, haces que te manden a Gryffindor, luego te haces amiga de una muggle, no puedo creer-"

"Rodolphus!" siseó Destiny. "Ella es diferente. Ya déjalo ir."

"Destiny, no puedo permitir que sigas con esa clase de conducta, no sé como tu madre no ha mandado tu alma a ser alimento para los dementores pero-"

"Estaremos en mi habitación," lo cortó, haciendo una pausa mientras guiaba a las demás a las escaleras de caracol. "Sólo no le digas a madre todavía. No te preocupes, prometo decirle después."

Corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando los gritos de protesta a sus espaldas. Destiny guió a sus amigas a su habitación y las invitó a ponerse cómodas.

"Entonces, ¿ese es tu padre?" pregunto Ginny con reticencia, desviando la mirada de la de Destiny.

"Seh," dijo cortante. "Perdón por eso, él todavía es bastante prejuicioso con los hijos de muggles y… otros."

"Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas dicho que era esa horrible arpía Parkinson," murmuró Hermione, sentada en la orilla de la cama de cuatro postes de Destiny. Observó la habitación, haciendo una cara de disgusto al ver la terrible combinación de colores. La mayor parte de su vida transcurría en la mansión Riddle, asi que Destiny raramente estaba en esta habitación. Era una vieja habitación que Bellatrix había decorado hacía años, cuando tenía siete. Por supuesto, en este entonces Bella se había vuelto loca decorando para su única hija, y el resultado había sido una muy _grande,_ muy _adornada,_ y muy _rosa_ habitación. Las paredes eran de un rosa claro, adornadas con pinceladas de un rosa fuerte y blanco; el edredón de la cama era rosa pálido, e incluso su lavabo era blanco. Tomando en cuenta todo eso, había una razón por la cual Destiny no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí. Era esta.

"¿Preferírias que le hubiera dicho que eras una hija de muggles para que te matara junto conmigo? Mira cómo reaccionó cuando se enteró de que Ginny era una Weasley. Y ella es una sangre pura!"

Hermione suspiró. "Lo siento. Debí saber por qué lo hacías. Probablemente salvaste mi vida," dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Destiny sonrió incómoda. _Oh, no tenía ni la menor idea._

Daphne se veía tensa cuando cruzó miradas con Destiny. "Tengo que hablar contigo," dijo, jalándola al baño. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y volteó a ver a Destiny.

"¿En qué estabas pensando al traer a Ginny y Hermione aquí?" siseó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. "¿Estas loca? ¿Qué pasa si Bellatrix aparece emocionada por ir una cacería muggle? Todo el plan de Hadrian podría ser arruinado!"

"Es conmovedor ver cuánto te preocupas por los planes de mi hermano para la dominación mundial, pero pensé que sería el mejor lugar en el que podían estar," dijo Destiny arrastrando las palabras. "Tu casa no es segura ya que tus padres esperan que estés con tu abuela. La de Ginny esta totalmente descartada. Yo no pienso quedarme en el Londres muggle. Y a no ser que quieras llevarlas a la mansión Riddle, donde el Señor Oscuro tortura a gente tan sólo un piso más abajo, ésta es nuestra mejor opción."

Daphne bufó y se aplacó el cabello, volteándose para salir. Su mando estaba en el pomo de la puerta cuando se volteó a ver a Destiny. "¿Estas segura de que Bella no va a entrar aquí?"

Destiny asintió, "Se supone que va a estar en Hungría hasta la próxima semana."

Daphne suspiró y caminó fuera, plasmando una brillante sonrisa en la cara. "Entonces, ¿a quién le gustaría quedarse despierta y tratar de domar el cabello de Hermione?"

Hermione frunció el ceño a la vez que Astoria y Ginny se paraban de un salto de sus lugares y soltaban unas risitas. "Cuenta con nosotras!" rieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (20 de Agosto, 4:00 am)**

La única cosa que podía registrar era que su cabeza dolía. Mucho. Podía escuchar a alguien respirar junto a él y trató de abrir los ojos para ver quién era. Pero se sentía como si alguien hubiera pegado sus párpados porque no podía abrirlos. Mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico, porque el pánico era muy impráctico en ese momento, se apoyó en sus otros sentidos para adivinar dónde estaba.

Lo único que podía ver eran los típicos borrones blancos y azules que uno ve cuando los ojos están cerrados. Podía sentirse a si mismo respirar, que le aseguró que por lo menos estaba vivo. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Estaba muy cansado. ¿Por qué estaba siquiera intentando ganar control sobre su cuerpo? Se sentía muy bien como estaba. Eventualmente Hadrian se dio por vencido en la batalla contra si mismo. Se convenció de que estaría bien tan pronto como su cuerpo se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse.

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (23 de Agosto, 12:43 am)**

Cuando Hadrian abrió los ojos, se encontró con el mismo techo que estaba viendo antes de quedarse dormido. Volteó la cabeza a un lado y vio un cuerpo recargado contra la pared. De un salto, Hadrian se sentó. Eso resultó ser una mala idea, porque le trajo consigo un terrible mareo. Cuando su visión se aclaró un poco, escaneó la habitación hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color rubí.

"Estas despierto," declaró Voldemort, sonando ligeramente sorprendido. Hadrian lo vio despegarse de la pared donde se estaba recargando y dirigirse hacia él.

Y en ese momento, todo regresó a él como una ola.

Lo recordó todo. La traición, el dolor, el sentimiento de estar indefenso, la – la _muerte_. Todo era fuerte y claro en su mente, una memoria que estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se echó para atrás rápido, hasta chocar contra las puertas de la celda. Ubicó su varita cerca de la esquina y la tomó girándola velozmente contra su _padre_. Le disgustaba decir incluso la palabra.

Si no lo conociera, diría que el Señor Oscuro se veía preocupado. Dio un paso más hacia Hadrian y él se encogió en su lugar, agitando la varita amenazadoramente. "No te acerques," amenazó.

"¿Cuál es tu problema ahora, mocoso? Nunca habías estado tan aterrado de mi presencia desde que te traje aquí por primera vez," comentó Voldemort indiferente.

"No des otro paso hasta que me digas lo que esa poción hace," siseó Hadrian.

"¿Quieres decir que funcionó? Estuviste inconsciente por tantos días que pensé que habías muerto en el proceso," musitó Voldemort.

"Dime qué es lo que hace. AHORA!" gritó Hadrian. El Señor Oscuro posó su fría mirada en el niño acobardado en la celda. Se agachó hasta que sus ojos estaban casi a la misma altura que los del mocoso.

"Cuida tu tono Hadrian. Parece que se te ha olvidado con quién estas hablando, y lo que puedo hacer," el hombre con cara de serpiente dijo con suficiencia, retrocediendo después de un momento.

"¿Muestra el futuro?" preguntó Hadrian, cruzando los dedos y esperando que no fuera cierto.

"A veces. Pero la mayoría de las veces, no, no lo hace. ¿Por qué? ¿Asustado por lo que viste?" sonrió Voldemort.

Hadrian se tensó, sentía que su padre sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever. Vio al Señor Oscuro a los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que vi?"

Voldemort suspiró. "Es una nueva poción en la que he estado trabajando. Se supone que te muestra tus más grandes miedos. Claramente," hizo una pausa y vio a Hadrian. "Funcionó."

"¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué ponerme a _mi_ a tal tortura mental sólo para probar una de tus sórdidas ideas? ¿Por qué no usaste a un inútil muggle?" escupió Hadrian.

"No fue para torturarte, tonto inútil. Lo hice por dos razones. La primera fue para hacerte más fuerte. Nunca lograrás todo tu potencial si no superas todos tus miedos. Esta poción era para mostrarte exactamente lo que más temes," explicó Voldemort. "Ya has logrado superar el dolor físico al volverte casi inmune al Cruciatus. Ahora, es momento de poner a prueba tu resistencia mental."

"Es la cosa más sádica que he escuchado," murmuró Hadrian, empujándose a si mismo para levantarse.

"Gracioso, es casi lo mismo que dijiste cuando tenías siete años y comenzamos las lecciones de Cruciatus."

"Ja Ja Ja," fingió una risa Hadrian. "Por mucho que me gustaría sentarme contigo y recordar momentos de mi torcida niñez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer," se dio la vuelta para salir de la celda, pero Voldemort la cerró.

"¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí, estaba diciéndote como no tienes ninguna opción sobre el asunto," anunció su padre, impasible. "Tus lecciones empiezan en las vacaciones de Navidad."

"¿Qué pasa si decido quedarme en el castillo?" retó Hadrian, sus verdes ojos ardiendo.

"Esa no sería la más sabia decisión," murmuró Voldemort. "También tengo otra propuesta para ti."

"Sea lo que sea, no," bufó Hadrian.

"Créeme-"

"No lo creo."

"Esta será una experiencia interesante," continuó Voldemort como si Hadrian no hubiera hablado. "Tengo una nueva tarea para ti, junto a la que ya tienes para este año."

Hadrian permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos, pero al final su curiosidad ganó. Soltó un suspiro, "Esta bien, ¿qué es?"

"Quiero que seas tutor de la sangresucia que tanto te cae bien, en los temas oscuros de Ruinas Antiguas y Pociones. Esta poción que tomaste era sólo una prueba. Para el final de este año, quiero una mejor, más eficiente forma de crear esta simulación," ordenó el Señor Oscuro.

"No voy a engañarla para que aprenda algo a lo que ni siquiera se quiere acercar!" protestó Hadrian. "Ella es _mi_ amiga."

"Podría ser tu esposa y aun así no me haría cambiar de parecer," respondió Voldemort. "Para el final de tu segundo año, espero que tu misión actual transcurra sin problemas, junto con una pequeña sangresucia experta en runas antiguas y pociones oscuras, y una nueva y mejor simulación. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Y si no?" se atrevió a preguntar Hadrian.

Voldemort sonrió cruelmente. "Querido Hadrian, asesiné brutalmente a mi propio padre. Ya he perdonado tu vida _una vez_ , niño. Pero eso no significa que sea incapaz de voltear mi varita contra ti cuando sea necesario."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Hola_ \- Muchas gracias por tu review! hahahah yo no quería, pero así es la vida hahaha espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 _Salesia_ \- Gracias por tus dos reviews! Como podrás haber visto, le atinaste a lo que le pasó a Hadrian, su padre lo pone pruebas algo crueles hahaha. Nos estamos leyendo! (perdón por la corta contestación, pero las prisas me ganan hahaha)

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! creo que la mayoría adivinó cuál había sido el destino de Hadrian! :D

Nos estamos leyendo! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo y/o cualquier otra cosa :D

ana karen malfoy


	22. Anunció

Hola a todos,

Lamento decirles que esto no es una publicación. No sé si muchos sepan pero estas últimas semanas han sido difíciles en Mexico, hace menos de dos semanas tuvimos un terremoto y justo hoy tuvimos otro con epicentro en Puebla (donde yo vivo)... los dos estuvieron bastante fuertes, pero el de hoy para mi fue aún peor (se sintió y escuchó horrible).

Por si fuera poco en lo que lleva del mes ya hemos tenido como 4 huracanes, lluvias torrenciales, inundaciones y demás por todo el país. Mi familia vive en diferentes estados por lo que al final uno se preocupa porque si no pasa algo donde uno vive, es en el otro.

Ademas de eso, justo la semana pasada el hermano de una amiga fue brutalmente asesinado. Era toda una promesa, un verdadero "chingon" como decimos aquí en México, y fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos.

A lo que voy con todo esto... Perdón por tardar en actualizar, sinceramente no tengo la cabeza para eso. Sé que muchos esperan con ansias la actualización y por lo mismo prometo ponerme a hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Mil perdones, espero que puedan entender.

Nos estamos leyendo!


	23. Nuevo Año

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! muchas gracias por la espera!... sé que fue larga pero ha terminado! hahahaha. Disculpen que esta vez no conteste a sus reviews como normalmente hago... pero prometo hacerlo de nuevo para el siguiente capítulo! sólo quiero que sepan que en serio les agradezco sus palabras de apoyo y el que hayan sido pacientes.

Otra cosa... creo que esta vez es probable que encuentren más errores, no le di otra leída antes de subirlo. Por favor, si ven algún error avísenme.

Sin más... les dejo el inicio del segundo año en Hogwarts!

* * *

 **Mansión Lestrange (30 de Agosto)**

Las grandes puertas de hierro de la mansión Lestrange se abrieron lentamente, arrastrándose sobre el suelo de piedra y creando un chirriante sonido que mandaba escalofríos por su espina. La mujer de cabellos oscuros cruzó las puertas con delicadeza. El cabello del lado derecho de su cabeza estaba chamuscado, y sólo unas pequeñas secciones parecían haberse salvado del fuego abrasador. Caía largo y suelto por su espalda en apretados bucles. Se quitó un rizo de la cara, y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Ojos cansados e inyectados de sangre miraron sin emoción a la sombría mansión. Sombras negruzcas, azuladas, y moradas se apreciaban debajo de sus ojos, haciendo su cara aún más fantasmagórica. Un profundo corte le cruzaba la mejilla, manchando su inmaculada piel con hilos de oscura sangre. Sus labios color borgoña estaban partidos por la deshidratación y temblaban por el aire frígido. Las premisas de la mansión Lestrange siempre eran demasiado frías, todo el año.

Camino hacia delante, siseando a la vez que el helado roció de la mañana se colaba por los agujeros de sus botas altas de piel de dragón. El borde raído de su capa se volaban débilmente con la brisa, a veces tocando el perfectamente cuidado pasto. Su piel se enchinó cuando el frio aire rozó sus hombros. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en lo que parecía ser una mezcla de sudor, barro, y manchas de sangre. Pasó una lengua por sus labios rotos haciendo una cara de dolor ya que hasta la mínima cantidad de humedad hacía arder su boca. Sus manos caían a sus lados y fue sólo cuando Bellatrix Lestrange empujó las inmensas puertas que notó la sangre que las manchaba. Las miró sin emoción alguna, sólo quitando las manchas secas sin cuidado. Sus largas y afiladas uñas negras rascaron y rasparon por su blanca piel, arañando y frotando hasta que una punzada de dolor la hizo parar y bajar la mirada. Una pequeña, casi invisible, gota de sangre había aparecido, manchando su mano con una pequeña cantidad de carmesí, nuevamente.

A la vez que caminaba por la entrada de mármol, Bellatrix pasó la manos por sus indomables rizos, aplanándolo y acomodando mechones que jugaban en su cara. Sus oscuros y vacíos ojos danzaron a su alrededor sin emoción alguna. Parecía muerta y se sentía muerta. Con rapidez, Bellatrix se quitó las botas y las tiró con indiferencia a un lado. Su capa fue la siguiente, siendo abandonada en el frío suelo. La imagen de su cómoda y caliente cama y su bañera llena de espuma y burbujas hicieron que sus pies se movieran hasta que estaba casi corriendo escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Su cabello volaba alrededor de su cara haciéndola parecer desquiciada. Mecánicamente dio la vuelta en el primero de los muchos corredores. Sus oídos acallaron todos los comentarios cínicos y curiosos prevenientes de los retratos de sus ancestros. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los oscuros pasillos, sus agudos ojos negros notaron algo peculiar. Paró en seco y caminó hacia atrás lentamente hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera negra con una perfectamente pulida manija de plata. Estaba entreabierta, lo que hizo aumentar sus sospechas. La puerta siempre estaba cerrada a no ser que…

De repente, Bellatrix se encontró a sí misma sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras abría la puerta. Su hija por fin estaba en casa. Tal vez regresar a casa antes había sido una sabia decisión si eso significaba que iba a ver a su hija antes de que partiera al colegio. Inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el rubio cabello esparcido en la almohada rosa. Su hija estaba enrollada en una bola, jalando el edredón rosa hacia su barbilla. Bellatrix entró en silencio para no despertarla y caminó en puntillas hasta ella. Se agachó y con delicadeza hizo para atrás el suave cabello de su hija dejando un tierno beso en su frente, e instantáneamente se olvidó de toda la tortura que había tenido que pasar en esta particular misión.

Bellatrix se enderezó nuevamente y sus ojos vagaron por el resto de la habitación. Sus cejas se estrecharon en confusión al percatarse de las otras personas en la habitación. Identificó a las dos niñas durmiendo en una cama pegada a la ventana como las hermanas Greengrass. La tercera niña estaba roncando un poco y esparcida en el sillón en una extraña posición, con la mitad de su cuerpo enredado con las sábanas tiradas en el suelo. Después de examinarla por un segundo, se encogió de hombros decidiendo mejor continuar su camino ha su habitación. Hablaría con su hija en la mañana.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y dio la vuelta hacia el segundo tramo de escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Su pie estaba en el primer escalón cuando _lo_ escuchó. Era muy débil, pero su sentido auditivo súper desarrollado captó el sonido de metal chocando contra otra superficie. Hizo pausa en el que sólo había silencio, pero de repente escuchó algo más; sonaba como un golpe seguido de un forcejeo. Bellatrix se tensó. Se dio la vuelta abruptamente contendiendo el aliento para que ni su propia respiración se confundiera con el claro sonido que venía de la planta baja.

Bellatrix Lestrange retrocedió sigilosamente hacia las escaleras principales, todos sus miedos apilándose en su cabeza. ¿Y si eran aurores? Rápidamente desechó esa idea con una silencioso y nada femenino bufido. Ningún equipo de aurores de pacotilla entraría a su casa sin sus teatro de mal gusto y su basura de "en el nombre del Ministerio". _No_ , decidió. Era alguien más. Tal vez sólo era Rodolphus paseando por los pasillos, como a veces hacía cuando no podía dormir. Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, su curiosidad despierta una vez más al escuchar el sonido proveniente de las enormes puertas de su comedor. Bellatrix frunció el ceño. La mayoría de los ladrones se habrían ido directo por las esculturas incrustadas y las decoraciones de plata, no por su mesa de comedor.

Llegó frente a las puertas dudando antes de abrir las puertas de un golpe, esperando encontrar a su esposo del otro lado o incluso un ladrón con instinto suicida. Cuando no vio a ninguno, quedó perpleja. Al final de la larga mesa que sentaba a veinte personas, se encontraba una pequeña niña pelirroja con unas cuantas pecas esparcidas en la nariz. Sus brillantes ojos azules se veían sorprendidos por verla lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño en confusión. Bajó la vista para ver su apariencia y se dio cuenta, todavía se veía como una recién prófuga de Azkaban. _Pobre niña_ , pensó, _debe estar aterrada._

Un segundo después se dio cuenta de con quién estaba simpatizando. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha y examinó a la niña de pies a cabeza. La pelirroja estaba a punto de comer algo, con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca mientras observaba a Bellatrix. Sacudiéndose la sorpresa inicial, Bella sacó su varita y murmuró "Imperio", sin despegar sus ojos de los de la niña.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa?!" demandó Bellatrix, manteniendo su voz baja para no despertar a toda la casa. Aun así, lanzó un hechizo silenciador para asegurarse que nadie las escuchara.

La niña palideció y sus ojos se nublaron. Abrió la boca y dejó salir la respuesta en un tono monótono. "Soy Ginevra Weasley. Destiny me invitó a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en la mansión."

La mandíbula de Bellatrix cayó abierta en sorpresa. Sólo observó a la niña por unos segundos, sus pensamientos brincando de un lado a otro de su cabeza sin poder formar una oración coherente. Recordando dónde estaba, Bellatrix cerró la boca y apretó los labios con enojo. Sus ojos se cerraron hasta convertirse en delgadas rendijas y se dirigió hacia donde la niña estaba sentada.

Se agachó y tocó el cabello de la niña, corriendo sus dedos a través de los largos y lacios mechones rojizos. "Desde que esta mansión fue construida, nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse. Ni siquiera mi propia hermana la ha visto, mucho menos ha estado dentro de ella," Bellatrix jaló el cabello de la niña hacia atrás con tal fuerza que casi le rompe el cuello. "Así que dime, Ginevra, ¿qué es lo que te hace tan especial? No solo estas en mi casa, estas sentada en mi mesa, usando mis cucharas de platas especialmente diseñadas para mi. Con solo una, incluso sólo la mitad, podría comprar a toda tu familia y su minúscula propiedad," escupió Bellatrix.

Se sentó en la mesa y cruzó las piernas, bajando la mirada para ver a la chica Weasley. Ginevra miraba algo en la distancia, con la mirada nublada y apenas rompiendo su concentración para parpadear. Bellatrix sonrió.

"Por mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras en todos tus sentidos para poder escucharte gritar, eso podría causar muchos problemas. No estoy dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo. Tendré que aceptarlo tal y como es," suspiró, moviendo ágilmente su negra varita entre sus delgados dedos.

"¿Con qué empezaré?" Bella se golpeaba la barbilla con la varita de manera calculadora. Sus ojos se iluminaron burlonamente. "Por supuesto! Mi maldición preferida de todos los tiempos. Crucio!"

En su cara había una sonrisa de regocijo, casi como si cupiera en si de felicidad por tener alguien nuevo a quien torturar. Y lo estaba. Por un minuto la niña no dejó salir ni un quejido de dolor, simplemente estaba sentada, con las manos en su regazo, viendo al mismo punto en la distancia.

Y entonces, los gritos de tortura comenzaron. Arqueó la espalda, sintiendo los espasmos de dolor cruzar por todo su cuerpo. Manchas negras nublaron su visión, causando que jadeara por aire y se agarrara del estomago. Su sangre se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo dentro de ella. Cada centímetro de su piel parecía que estaba en llamas, quemando por todos lados. Cada bocanada de aire le provocaba tanto dolor que era mejor dejar de respirar para limitar el dolor. Un flashazo de dolor cruzó por su mirada vacía. Pasó desapercibido por la mortífaga.

Bellatrix Lestrange observaba con mórbida fascinación como la niña se retorcía y brincaba en la silla. Suspiró, viendo sus uñas con aburrimiento, aislando los lastimeros quejidos.

Finalmente bufó y detuvo el hechizo, fulminando a la niña con la mirada. "Párate, Ginevra Weasley."

El lloriqueo fue disminuyendo poco a poco y Ginevra se levantó, sin molestarse en limpiarse las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules. La mirada vacía estaba de regreso.

"¿Dónde esta la diversión si no pides misericordia? Me atrevo a decir que sólo verte sufrir es algo aburrido. Siempre quise intentar algo y creo que eres la víctima perfecta," dijo Bellatrix, su mirada llena de diversión vagando por la mesa. "Toma ese cuchillo."

Ginny lo levantó con cautela.

"Ahora sostenlo sobre tu muñeca- eso es, perfecto- ahora corta."

La niña lo hizo sin siquiera parpadear. Su rostro vacío de emociones veía nuevamente al mismo punto. Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente. "Hazlo de nuevo. Y otra vez, hasta que te diga que pares."

Y la niña lo hizo. Una y otra vez hasta que ya no había más piel que cortar, y no mas sangre que sangrar. Ginny Weasley sólo cortaba y cortaba y cortaba, ignorando los agudos espasmos de dolos que venían con cada corte. El aire escocía en su herida abierta, y gotas de sangre caían lentamente, y luego más y más rápido. Una vez mas Bellatrix pareció no notar el flashazo de agonía en sus ojos. Tan rápido como apareció, se fue.

Su brazo debilitado caía sin vida a un lado suyo, y Bellatrix chasqueó, "Qué lástima," rodó los ojos cuando vio la oscuro y líquida sangre que cubría el suelo. "¿Por qué tenías que hacer todo un desastre, niña? Límpialo."

Su diversión solo pareció aumentar cuando la chica Weasley se hincó y pasó la fina servilleta en el ensangrentado suelo. Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza "Supongo que si no te curo, ¿morirás pronto?" una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Lástima que no puedo dejar que eso pase. Pero debo advertirte, regresarte la sangre probablemente vaya a dolerte más."

Bellatrix murmuró un hechizo y observó como la sangre regresaba al cuerpo de la pequeña. La cara de la niña se arrugó en una expresión de dolor y mordió su labio en agonía. La sangre fluía de regreso a su cuerpo aunque, de acorde a su palabra, el dolor fue mucho peor. Finalmente, los cortes en su brazo sanaron brillando de un color blanco antes de regresar a su tonalidad normal. La piel se juntó en una fina línea blanca que apenas y contrastaba con el tono pálido de su piel.

Bellatrix sonrió. "Ahora, la otra muñeca."

* * *

 **Expreso de Hogwarts (1º de Septiembre)**

Hadrian Riddle se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sofá del compartimento ahora lleno. Pensaba profundamente en las diferentes tareas que su padre le había encargado muy amablemente. Frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a formar un plan. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para balancear los trabajos de la escuela, sus amigos, las conspiraciones de su padre, y su salud mental este año? Parecía imposible.

Una suave mano sobre la suya lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo alzar la vista para encontrarse con los dulces ojos azules de Daphne. Ella estaba viendo a los suyos con una mirada preocupada en su cara y él sonrió a medias para calmarla.

"Estoy bien, Daphne," dijo en voz baja, ya sabiendo lo que iba a preguntarle. Ella parecía escéptica pero aun asi asintió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Hadrian, viendo hacia la ventana como él lo había hecho antes. Habló en un susurró tan quedo que sus oídos tuvieron que esforzarse para escucharlo. "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este año," confesó sin voltear a mirarlo. "Algo parece estar mal."

Hadrian paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola más a él. Ella olía a vainilla. "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Destiny nos habría avisado si algo estuviera por pasar," insistió. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Por ejemplo, de acuerdo a Destiny, Potter y Weasley se van a estrellar contra el Sauce Boxeador con un auto volador durante el banquete de bienvenida."

Daphne se rió. "Incluso Potter y Weasley no serían tan tontos como para hacer una cosa tan estúpida. Me estoy empezando a preocupar por las habilidades de tu hermana, Hadrian."

Hadrian sonrió. "Bueno, ha estado algo distraída todo el verano," dijo mientras dibujaba suaves círculos en el desnudo hombro de Daphne con su pulgar. "No te preocupes Daphne, todo va a estar bien," repitió, ésta vez con una mirada determinada. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

La pequeña mano de Daphne tocó su cara y la mirada de Hadrian se suavizó a la vez que bajaba la mirada hacia ella. "Hadrian… por favor no te olvides de nosotros este año," comenzó a decir. Puso un dedo en los labios del chico, parando efectivamente las protestas a venir, y continuó. "Lo que quiero decir es que no te olvides que estamos aquí para ti. Sé que a veces puedes envolverte mucho en las cosas que tu padre te pide que hagas. Sólo recuerda que estamos aquí para ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites. Que el orgullo no te impida preguntar."

Hadrian asintió secamente, tragándose el cúmulo de emociones que habían surgido de por sus palabras. Centró su atención mejor en Destiny que se acababa de levantar de su lugar.

"¿A dónde vas Destiny? Vamos a llegar a la escuela en menos de diez minutos," dijo Hadrian en voz alta. Destiny volteó a verlo y alzó una ceja curiosa a la rubia recargada en él. Hadrian se ruborizó un poco pero no quitó el brazo de los hombros de Daphne.

"Voy a buscar a Neville. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que se fue," dijo Destiny, escabulléndose rápidamente del compartimento. Él la vio salir y negó con la cabeza. Se había vuelto más y más reservada con cada día.

Hermione alzó la mirada del libro que leía. Arrugó las cejas. "¿Destiny se fue otra vez?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con otra vez?"

"Quiere decir que ha estado desapareciendo varias veces en las última semana y regresando una o dos horas después. ¿Salió de nuevo? Es la segunda vez que lo hace en lo que lleva el viaje," dijo Hermione. Su cara se transformó en una de fastidio cuando Blaise jaló un mechón de cabello otra vez. "Ouch! Blaise, ¿podrías parar de una vez?" gritó, quitando su gigante cabello de las manos de Blaise. El chico había estado intentando, _con muy pocos resultados_ , de trenzar el cabello de la chica.

"Vamos, mia carina, una última oportunidad!" suplicó.

"Absolutamente no! Y mi nombre es Hermione, muchas gracias!" siseó, lanzando su cabello sobre su hombro desafiantemente.

"Esta tratando de probar que puede hacer que el cabello de Hermione se vea más elegante de lo que ella puede," le susurró Daphne a Hadrian como explicación a su extraño comportamiento.

Draco bufó. "Como si algo pudiera hacer que _esa cosa_ se vea elegante."

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos chocolate brillando con furia. "Para tu información, mi cabello puede ser domado, sólo que yo decido no hacerlo."

Draco la vio burlón. "No estaba hablando de tu pelo de arbusto, sangresucia. Estaba hablando de ti."

"Escúchame bien rubio albino idiota. Tres palabras: cabello, rosa, chillón," lo amenazó Hermione. "Lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo."

Hadrian se podría haber reído a carcajadas de la expresión de horror en la cara de Draco. Se mordió la lengua para no hacer justamente eso y volteó a la ventana en su lugar. Se sorprendió al ver la silueta del castillo a la distancia.

"Debería ir a buscar a Destiny, estamos a poco tiempo de salir del tren," anunció comenzando a pararse. Daphne negó y se señaló a ella y a Hermione.

"No, quédate. Hermione y yo tenemos que ponernos las túnicas de todas formas, asi que la buscaremos. Todos ustedes pueden cambiarse aquí."

Hadrian se alzó de hombros y quitó su brazo de los hombros de la niña para que se pudiera parar. Ella se agachó para tomar los zapatos de tacón que se había quitado y se los abrochó en los pies. Ignorando las protestas de Hermione por haber sido alejada de su libro, Daphne la arrastró fuera del compartimento.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron en dirección al baño a la vez que buscaban por Destiny. Daphne vio a su alrededor con extrañeza. "¿Dónde esta?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. En su camino al final del tren, las únicas personas a las que vio fue a unos de sexto descansando, una pareja entre las sombras compartiendo un romántico momento, y una pequeña de primer año llorando pidiendo regresar a casa.

Después de lidiar con la de primer año y convencerla de que _no_ tenía que pelear con un hombre lobo para poder ser elegida en una casa, continuaron con su camino. Había una fila para entrar al baño, pero se movía rápido.

Inmediatamente cuando entraron al baño Hermione se alzó el cabello en un chongo y dejó unas mechas de cabello para que le enmarcaran la cara. Miró a Daphne por aprobación, y la otra chica asintió. Daphne cepilló su cabello y se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara, intentando deshacerse de la cara de fatiga que tenía desde la mañana. Tan pronto como terminaron de cambiarse salieron y se dieron cuenta que el tren se había detenido.

Emocionadas, las dos niñas corrieron a la salida más próxima para encontrarse con sus amigos. Los prefectos les indicaron que tomaran uno de los carruajes mientras guiaban a los de primer año en dirección a los botes. Daphne escaneó la multitud de niños en busca de los chicos, pero cuando no pudo encontrar a ninguno se dejó arrastrar por Hermione a uno de los carruajes.

Se sentaron en silencio, ignorando al par de alumnos de tercer o cuarto año que las miraban con curiosidad. El carruaje se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta el catillo, y el pie de Hermione se movía de arriba abajo por la incomodidad.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el carruaje se detuvo. Hermione casi se arroja fuera del carruaje mientras que Daphne optó por salir con más elegancia. Miraron al frente del vehículo cuando éste siguió su camino.

"¿Qué tira de los carruajes?" pregunto Daphne a nadie en particular, mirando con asombro.

"No estoy segura," murmuró Hermione, mirando con interés la lejana figura del carruaje.

"Wow, ¿la gran Hermione Granger no sabe la respuesta a una pregunta? Estoy sorprendida!" dijo Daphne sarcásticamente. Se rió y rápidamente se alejó corriendo para evitar la ofendida (violenta) reacción de Hermione.

Llegaron cerca de la entrada principal y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. El banquete ya estaba listo, y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaba sentado en sus respectivos lugares. Daphne se despidió de Hermione, quien ya estaba caminando hacia sus amigos en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Daphne negó con la cabeza al ver a los estudiosos Ravenclaw sacar sus libros y juntar las cabezas para empezar una acalorada discusión sobra la _valiosa_ información que uno podía encontrar en _Teoría de la Transformación Transubstancial._

Ella caminó al grupo de chicos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin y sin decir una palabra se deslizó entre Hadrian y Blaise. Echó un vistazo al lugar vacío junto a Draco. "¿Dónde esta Neville?"

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro, pero espero que sepa dónde esta Destiny. Todavía no esta aquí," de repente agarró su copa de plata con aprensión. "¿Tú crees que ella esta bien, verdad?"

"Ella esta bien, Hadrian," se rió Blaise. Apuntó a algo detrás de ellos. "¿Ves? Esta justo ahí. Y mira, Neville también esta ahí."

Tal como había dicho, Destiny y Neville entraban por las puertas del comedor. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y se reían a carcajadas por algo, eran felizmente inconscientes de las miradas de sorpresa que recibían. Neville se despidió de Destiny y caminó a la mesa de Slytherin donde fue recibido con varias miradas curiosas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó a la defensiva, levantando su vaso y llenándolo de agua helada. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"Sí, esa estúpida sonrisa," respondió Draco. "¿Qué es tan chistoso?"

"Olvida eso. ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Hadrian discretamente, tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas que de por si ya recibían.

"¿Yo? Eh – Estaba en un lugar," movió la mano quitándole importancia. "¿Acaso importa?"

"Sí. ¿Viste a Destiny, tal ves? Merlín sabe a dónde desaparece esa niña…" Hadrian se perdió en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose la extraña mirada que apareció en los ojos de Neville. "Siempre desapareciéndose."

Neville se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, nos venimos en el mismo carruaje. Y cuando nos bajamos no vas a creer lo que vimos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blaise.

"Potter y Weasley se metieron en problemas… con Snape!" Neville sonaba casi feliz mientras contaba otra vez la historia de cómo vio el auto volador chocar contra el Sauce Boxeador.

"Debiste haber visto sus caras, amigo. Podría jurar que Weasley estaba a punto de mearse encima!" se rió Neville.

Daphne soltó una risa detrás de su mano. "Me pregunto cuántos puntos perderán. Y las clases aún no han comenzado!"

Justo en ese momento, rubíes oscuros llenaron el reloj de arena de Gryffindor, marcando la perdida de al menos cien puntos. La sonrisa de Neville no hizo más que crecer. "Debo decir que este año ha tenido un inicio brillante," comentó, no perdiendo la sonrisa ni por un segundo.

El comedor se silenció a la vez que las puertas se abrieron y los niños de primer año entraron, algunos con cara de susto y otros tranquilos. Astoria Greengrass encontró la mirada de su hermana y la saludó con entusiasmo lo que causó que Daphne enrojeciera de vergüenza, pero aún así saludó de regreso.

La ceremonia pasó mas o menos rápido, Hadrian sólo prestó atención cuando sortearon a Astoria. Podía ver a Daphne cruzar los dedos debajo de la mesa y escondió una sonrisa. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Como era de esperarse, Astoria Greengrass pronto se dirigía emocionada a la mesa de Slytherin con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. Iba a sentarse junto a su hermana, pero ésta negó con la cabeza y sutilmente señaló al final de la mesa donde el resto de los nuevos integrantes de Slytherin estaban sentados. Astoria frunció el ceño pero pareció aceptarlo mientras caminaba al final de la mesa. La emoción en su andar había desaparecido.

Hadrian sabía que a Daphne le dolía correr a su hermana, pero así era como las cosas se manejaban en Slytherin. Tenías que trabajar para subir de posición. Un alumno de primer año sentado a mitad de la mesa era inaceptable.

La última selección de la noche fue la de Ginevra Weasley. Hadrian todavía no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con respecto a ella. Se veía que era astuta, pero sus malditas emociones eran las que la volvían intolerable. Al observarla, inmediatamente notó que algo estaba mal.

Se le veía retraída, y su cara mostraba ninguna emoción. Sus ojos tenían círculos negros debajo de ellos y no paraba de jugar con las mangas de su capa. Apenas veía por donde caminaba y casi se tropieza con los tres escalones que llevaban al sombrero.

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final el sombrero gritó. "Slytherin!"

Ginny Weasley comenzó a caminar mecánicamente, sus ojos sin ningún atisbo de vida en ellos. O estaba en shock, o parecía que no le importaba. Ignorando la mirada de todos, se sentó junto a Astoria y comenzó a llenar su copa de agua como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El comedor entero estaba en silencio, todos en shock. Ningún Weasley, _jamás_ , había entrado a Slytherin. De todo el comedor, la única persona realmente feliz por la decisión del sombrero era Astoria Greengrass. Se le veía indecisa entre vitorear y aplaudir, o simplemente mantener la cabeza agachada. Hadrian pensó en hacérsela fácil.

Se levantó y aplaudió. Era un lento, firme, y audible aplauso que hizo eco por el comedor. Lanzó una mirada a sus aun sorprendidos amigos, quienes se pararon con cautela y comenzaron a aplaudir. La acción despertó a los demás Slytherin que también comenzaron a aplaudir con desgana. Tenían el entrecejo fruncido, nadie parecía feliz.

La plática comenzó nuevamente después de eso, y los alumnos se pusieron a hablar y reírse de la mala suerte de la chica Weasley. Se la iban a comer viva en ese nido de serpientes.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza ante el terrible evento que había ocurrido e hizo una nota mental de escribirle a Molly Weasley y hablar con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Mientras tanto, lo alejó de su mente y dio el "Discurso de Bienvenida" como siempre y les informó a todos de los nuevos cambios que habría en el año.

Introdujo al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart, y suspiró al ver a casi todos los alumnos reírse burlonamente. El hombre rubio no estaba dando una buena impresión a los estudiantes haciendo reverencias y contándoles una historia sobre su encuentro con un trol.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron otra vez y la Comadreja y Potter entraron, todos contuvieron la respiración (ignorando por completo al Profesor Lockhart que aún seguía hablando) y parecieron tragarse las risas.

Ronald Weasley y Alexander Potter se sentaron en los asientos libres de la mesa de Gryffindor, y de mala gana explicaron por qué habían llegado tarde. Casi de inmediato, cada par de ojos en la mesa de los leones volteó a ver el reloj de arena que marcaba los puntos para su casa y gruñeron simultáneamente.

Ver a los dos tontos perder tantos puntos para Gryffindor incluso antes de que las clases comenzaron debió haber hecho que alguien explotara porque de repente los ojos de Ronald Weasley se abrieron como platos y lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin para ver si era cierto.

Cuando vio a su hermana sentada tan tranquilamente, cortando su carne en pequeños pedazos, hizo que su cara palideciera drásticamente para luego tomar un tono rojo, y luego morado. "GINNY WEASLEY!" gritó, saliva salpicando por todos lados. Varios Gryffindor a su alrededor fruncieron el ceño con disgusto, alejando sus platos de ellos.

Los gemelos Weasley se veían avergonzados por siquiera estar en la misma mesa que el perro rabioso de su hermano. Su expresión parecía la de un enojado Rottweiler, gruñendo y ladrando. Estaba a punto de caminar en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes pero los gemelos lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Parecían estar siseando enojados algo a su oído, y funcionó porque se sentó de nuevo, pero continuó lanzando miradas fulminantes sobre su hombro a su hermana.

Blaise rió ante la estúpida escena que los Gryffindor estaban haciendo por un tema tan trivial. Realmente pensaba que no era gran cosa. Cuando Destiny fue seleccionada para la casa de los leones, Hadrian no había hecho berrinche. Había estada muy calmado, claro, algo confundido, pero lo tomó con calma.

Draco alzó una ceja y bajó la voz hasta que fue un susurro. "¿Teníamos que aplaudir por esa traidora a la sangre? Ahora todos van a creer que somos amantes de los muggles."

Hadrian asintió secamente. "Sí."

Draco casi suelta un quejido. "Pero, ¿por qué?"

Hadrian enterró su tenedor en un tomate cherry, sin ver a nadie a los ojos. "Porque Draco, cuando mi hermana pasó por lo mismo el año pasado, los gemelos Weasley la aceptaron. Ahora, yo estoy aceptando a su hermana," dijo, metiendo el tomate en su boca y masticando.

Daphne sonrió pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, volteó a ver a su hermana y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, pero su hermana solo bufó y se dio la vuelta. Daphne entonces cambió la mirada a Ginny, quien ya había terminado de comer y ahora veía a las puertas de Gran Comedor con algo de interés.

Daphne alzó una ceja ante la extraña actitud de la niña. A pesar de lo que Hadrian le había dicho antes, estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien. Todavía tenía ese molesto presentimiento de que este año no iba a ser nada bueno.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora!... No olviden dejar sus comentarios si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, o si sólo quieren saludar :D

ana karen malfoy


	24. Una Serie de Mentiras

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Años han pasado! Lo siento muchísimo. Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo!

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Slytherin (2 de Septiembre)**

Daphne Greengrass deslizó una diadema de diamantes falsos en su cabeza y quitó el cabello de su cara. Sonrió a su reflejo y alisó su falda. Las clases iban a empezar en dos horas, pero los Slytherin siempre llegaban antes.

Salió de su habitación, asegurándose de conjurar un complicado hechizo de cerrado en su baúl. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Caminó con cuidado bajó los escalones de mármol hacia el primer piso. Escondió una sonrisa al ver a los niños de primer año ya despiertos corriendo frenéticamente, checando tres veces sus corbatas, y alisando sus uniformes.

Tocó a uno de los niños en el hombro y le hizo una pregunta. Él la vio y se sonrojó, tartamudeando y señalando el final del pasillo. Daphne le sonrió y el niño enrojeció aun más. Caminó hacia la dirección que la había señalado y tocó en la única puerta cerrada. Cuando no escuchó respuesta, abrió la puerta.

Algo decepcionada con su hermana por no poner ningún hechizo de protección, Daphne asomó la cabeza por la puerta. El cuarto estaba oscuro y Daphne apenas podía vislumbrar un cuerpo entre las sábanas. Rodó los ojos y realizó un lumos, iluminando toda la habitación. Caminó a la cama y quitó las sábanas del cuerpo de su hermana, dejando que el frío aire de las mazmorras la despertara.

Después de un minuto, su hermana comenzó a estirarse y trató de alcanzar las sábanas verdes pero no encontró ningunas. Abrió un ojo y gruñó al ver a su hermana parada a un lado de su cama.

"Astoria!" exclamó Daphne. "¿Por qué no estás parada aún? Tenemos que estar en el Gran Comedor en una hora! ¿No estabas prestando atención al discurso de Snape anoche?"

"Daph, déjame sólo cinco minutos más," suplicó enterrando la cara en la almohada.

"Todavía no se para, ¿no es asi?" dijo una voz detrás de las hermanas. Daphne se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la figura de Ginny Weasley recargada en el marco de la puerta. Rápidamente notó que, a diferencia de su hermana, Ginny ya estaba totalmente vestida. Su corbata estaba perfecta y su uniformo prístino. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

Daphne sonrió. "Hola Ginevra. Te ves muy bien hoy. ¿Estas emocionada por tus clases?"

Ginny le dio una mirada que mostraba _exactamente_ lo emocionada que estaba. Caminó hasta llegar junto a Daphne y bajó la vista hacia su mejor amiga.

"¿Ves Astoria? Ginevra ya esta lista," la regañó viendo con desaprobación a su hermana. Astoria dijo algo inentendible y les dio la espalda.

"No me hagas hechizarte," advirtió Daphne. "Porque lo haré."

Astoria gruñó y se sentó a regañadientas tallándose los ojos. "¿Te he dicho cuánto te odio?" le lanzó dagas por los ojos. "A ambas," añadió viendo a Ginny parada junto a su hermana. Ginny sólo sonrió y le señaló el baño.

Gruñó y con torpeza agarró su uniforme dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse. Ginny se sentó en un sillón y Daphne se recargó en uno de los postes de la cama deshecha de Astoria.

Daphne estudió calculadoramente a la pelirroja. Parecía estar bien, pero había un vacío en sus ojos que la preocupaba. Ésta no era la Ginny que había llegado a conocer. Ni siquiera protestó cuando la llamó 'Ginevra'.

Tal vez estaba triste por haber sido seleccionada en Slytherin. Ella sabía cómo se había sentido Destiny el año anterior cuando terminó en Gryffindor. Su amiga había puesto una máscara de valentía, pero Daphne lo sabía todo. Sabía del abuso que su amiga había tenido que soportar por meses, todas las bromas y burlas. Daphne se juró no dejar que Ginny pasara por lo mismo. Tomando esa decisión, vio a la pelirroja que miraba intensamente sus pies.

"Sube la mirada."

La cabeza de Ginny se alzó de inmediato y sus ojos miraban cuestionantes a Daphne.

"Los Slytherin nunca bajan la mirada a sus pies. Siempre mantén la cabeza en alto porque la clave de todo es la confianza en uno mismo. Esta es una casa llena de competencia. Todos apuntan a ser los mejores. No durarás ni un día aquí si no te pruebas a ti misma. Tu vas por La Princesa, asegúrate que todos lo sepan."

"¿Qué es La Princesa?" pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

"La Princesa es el título que se le otorga a la líder de las niñas en cada año. No es para nada oficial, sólo un símbolo de orgullo viene con el título. No creo siquiera que los niños sepan de esto. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, hay un total de seis princesas en Slytherin, una por cada año," explicó Daphne.

"¿No deberían ser siete ya que son siete años?" señaló Ginny.

"Usualmente a la de séptimo año se le denomina La Reina. Ella es la que rige todo Slytherin, básicamente. Algunas veces si la Premio Anual es de Slytherin ella es automáticamente coronada como La Reina. Pero ninguna de estas reglas es oficial. Alguien de quinto año podría ser La Reina, pero eso casi nunca sucede," Daphne hizo una pause y miró a Ginny. "Tú vas a ser La Princesa de tu año."

"Pero yo ni siquiera pertenezco aq-"

Daphne alzó una mano para detenerla. "Ni siquiera lo digas. EL sombrero te puso aquí por una razón y ahora, te guste o no, eres una de nosotros."

"Nadie me va a aceptar aquí, jamás," dijo Ginny triste, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"No les des otra opción," dijo Daphne apasionadamente. "Muéstrales con exactitud quién esta a cargo."

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?"

"Fácil… Sé la mejor. Sobresal en todas tus clases, tu magia, tu actitud, tu apariencia, etc. La excelencia es lo que hace a un slytherin."

"¿Por qué no le dices esto a tu hermana?" preguntó curiosa.

Daphne lanzó una mirada a la puerta del baño y bajó el volumen de su voz. "Mi hermana ya sabe esto, pero nunca me va a hacer caso. No es una _verdadera_ Slytherin esa niña. Es demasiado buena para su propio bien. Pero tú, Ginevra. Todavía hay esperanza para ti."

Ginny suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, jalando nerviosamente un mechón rojizo. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"¿Quién de las chicas ha intentado ganar poder?"

"Bueno, honestamente no s-"

"Sí lo sabes. Eres una slytherin, probablemente ya lo notaste."

"Rosier. Evanna Rosier. Aclamó que era la futura heredera de toda la Casa Black," Ginny bufó. "Eso quisiera."

"¿Bajita, cabello castaño, y una terrible tendencia a decir cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente?"

"Ésa es."

Daphne asintió lentamente. "Creo que puedes con ella."

"¿Puede con quién?" preguntó Astoria saliendo del baño, virutas de vapor siguiéndola. Frunció el ceño y pasó la mirada de una a la otra.

"Evanna Rosier," respondió Ginny rodando los ojos.

Astoria sonrió abiertamente. "Por supuesto! Ginny seguro le gana a esa remilgada cualquier día."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza," dijo Ginny a secas. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Haz caer a esa tipa enfrente de todo el mundo!" dijo Astoria con entusiasmo mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

"Ignora a mi hermana, es una idiota," dijo Daphne como si nada. "En Slytherin, derrocar a alguien con poder, no importa que tan poco sea, tiene que ser hecho con astucia."

"Entonces tengo que ganar poder poco a poco," dijo Ginny.

Daphne asintió. "Primer, desacredita a la niña tonta. Ve descubriendo todos sus secretos, todas las mentiras que ha dicho y velas revelando una por una. Pero no te dejes llevar, revela sólo aquello que te sirva _en el momento_. Guarda todo lo demás para chantajearla después."

"Después, ya que hayas hecho que duden de ella, dales algo nuevo de qué hablar. _Tú_. Todos deben saber tu nombre; todos deben saber qué haces, qué es lo que te gusta y así. ¿Entiendes?"

Ginny asintió vigorosamente.

"Una vez que tengas a todos hablando de ti empieza a crear tu imagen. La chica Slytherin perfecta debe ser fría, astuta, implacable, manipuladora cuando se necesite, e inteligente. No tienes que ser perfecta como tal, sólo lo suficientemente buena como para que los demás crean que lo eres."

"No sé si pueda ser capaz de hacer eso," murmuró Ginny.

"Puedes y vas a hacerlo," insistió Daphne. "Tan pronto tengas la imagen perfecta selecciona a un par de gente con la que puedas ser vista. Así, todas van a querer estar en ese grupo sólo para estar cerca de ti. Astoria puede ayudarte con eso, siempre ha sido buena juzgando el carácter de la gente."

Astoria sonrió ante el halago.

"La parte más difícil es mantener el poder. Incluso cuando ya hayas logrado ser la Princesa de tu año, no es un puesto seguro. Cualquier día, cualquier minuto de hecho, podrías perder tu título. Poder es lo más difícil de ganar y lo más fácil de perder. Así que siempre debes estar alerta."

"No sé Daphne. Soy una Weasley, apenas tengo algo! No tengo dinero, ni soy hermosa, ni extremadamente inteligente!"

"No necesitas nada de eso para tener poder. Claro, ayuda, pero no es necesario. Y además, sí lo tienes todo. El dinero no va a ser un problema siempre y cuando tengas poder. Si llegas a necesitar algo, nosotras nos ocuparemos de ello, no te preocupes."

"No puedo pedirte eso!" protestó Ginny, sintiéndose avergonzada ante la sola mención.

"No lo vas a hacer. Te estoy diciendo que es lo que va a pasar. Y no te preocupes, Ginny querida, tenemos más de lo que podemos gastar," dijo Daphne sin dejar lugar a réplicas. De repente su cara se ensombreció. "Casi se me olvida una cosa. _No confíes en nadie_. No conoces a nadie lo suficiente como para contarle tus secretos. Si realmente lo necesitas, puedes confiar en Astoria, pero sólo si es algo verdaderamente serio. Pero de preferencia mantén todo para ti misma, siempre ten cuidado de lo que dices a los demás."

"Okay. ¿Creo que puedo hacerlo?" dijo la pelirroja, pero sonó más como pregunta.

"Puedes y lo harás. No voy a tolerar a otra niña falsa intentar ser La Princesa. Ya tuve que lidiar con Parkinson el año pasado," dijo Daphne.

Astoria soltó una risita. "Recuerdo eso. Solías escribirme todo el año contándome lo tonta cara de pug que era ella!"

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, lo es. ¿Realmente creía que podía vencerme?"

Ginny alzó una ceja. "¿Asumo que tú eras La Princesa en tu primer año? Y seguro lo sigues siendo ahora en el segundo año."

Daphne sonrió arrogante.

"Puedo hacerlo," dijo Ginny con mas seguridad. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Astoria y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Estas segura de que no te importa?"

Astoria alzó los hombros. "Ni siquiera quiero ser princesa, es todo tuyo."

"Muy bien, ya que dejamos todo claro, debo continuar. Recuerden, deben de estar en la mesa de Slytherin a las-"

"Ocho A.M." dijeron en coro las niñas. "Ya sabemos."

Daphne les dio una mirada seria antes de darse la vuelta salir de la habitación. La mayoría de los de primer año ya se encontraban en la sala común o iban de camino al Gran Comedor. Daphne caminó hacia la sala común y rápidamente localizó a sus amigos hablando en los sillones.

"Miren quién se despertó a tiempo," se burló, reclinándose en el sillón en el que Hadrian estaba sentado. Ahora el que el Premio Anual se había graduado, el sillón estaba libre de nuevo, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él porque era obvio que Hadrian ya lo había reclamado como suyo.

Hadrian le sonrió y Daphne se sonrojó, estaba a punto de desviar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de algo peculiar.

"Hadrian! Tu corbata!" lo regañó, apuntando ofendida al pedazo de tela que colgaba sin cuidado alrededor de su cuello. Murmuró algo acerco de los chicos antes de levantarlo del sillón.

Hadrian la observó mientras le colocaba expertamente la corbata, su suave piel acariciando su cuello cuando ajustaba el material. Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando alzó la mirada y sus ojos se engancharon con los del chico. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los labios de Daphne se abrieron delicadamente y miraba profundamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y balbuceó. "Puedo jurar que hice esto todos los días el año pasado. ¿Cómo es que no has aprendido cómo atar una corbata?"

Hadrian suspiró, sintiendo una extraña sensación de decepción y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Supongo que nunca puse atención."

Ella bufó y regresó su atención al resto de los chicos que los miraban con curiosidad. Sólo Neville parecía tener una gran sonrisa que dejaba saber que algo sabía. Daphne alzó una ceja. "¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Qué Potter tenga cerebro? Vamos a estar esperando para siempre, entonces," dijo molesta.

Draco frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ya nos íbamos a ir, pero Hadrian insistió que te esperáramos. ¿Dónde estabas, por cierto?"

"Que importa," cortó Blaise. "¿Ya nos podemos ir? Daphne ya esta aquí y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Daphne se encogió de hombros y todos se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la sala común. "Estaba en el piso de los de primer año, asegurándome de que mi hermana y Ginny se levantaran."

"¿Por qué insistes en ser amable con la chica Weasley?" preguntó Blaise.

"No quiero que sufra como Destiny lo hizo," explicó Daphne. "Obviamente el sombrero al puso en Slytherin por una razón. Es obvio que ella no pidió esto, ¿no lo crees?"

"Es rara," fue el único comentario de Neville.

"Shush Neville. Oh miren, ahí esta Destiny, voy a saludarla," dijo Daphne, entrando al comedor en dirección a la niña rubia sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Destiny!" la saludó, abrazando a su amiga. "¿Nadie te ha estado molestando este año, verdad?" murmuró en su oído antes de apartarse.

Destiny negó con la cabeza. "No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy, nadie ha intentado absolutamente nada. Creo que Fred y George tienen algo que ver con eso."

"Fred y Geroge, eh?" la molestó Daphne. "Parece ser que te están prestando _extra_ atención este año."

Destiny balbuceó con indignación. "Sólo están preocupados!"

Daphne rió mientras se alejaba caminando a la mesa de Slytherin. "Seguro, Destiny."

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Draco, untando mermelada en su pan tostado con delicadeza.

"Destiny se consiguió unos admiradores," sonri de hombros. "ogioformas.

siado chica," gustativas encuentras aqueroso," que Fred y George tienen algo que ver conó juguetonamente Daphne.

"Qué?!" gritó Hadrian al mismo tiempo que Neville se ahogaba con su bebida.

Daphne lo vio con preocupación, pero él negó con la cabeza y tomó un vaso de agua. "Estoy bien. Es sólo que alguien decidió cambiar mi jugo de calabaza con algo que mis papilas gustativas encuentras aquereso," dijo Neville mirando acusatoriamente a Blaise.

Blaise sonrió malévolamente y alzó las manos en rendición. "Me declaro culpable."

"Qué es eso de que Destiny-"

"Hadrian relájate," se rió Daphne tomándole la mano. "Estoy bromeando."

"No puede tener novio, es demasiado chica," protestó Hadrian de todas formas.

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si tú tienes novia, no veo por qué ella no pueda salir con alguien."

Daphne se volteó a ver a Hadrian acusatoriamente. "No me dijiste que tenías novia."

"¿Tengo novia?" Hadrian parpadeó. "¿Desde cuándo?"

Neville sonrió. "Oh, es cierto. Todavía no tienes una."

"¿Todavía? Estoy confundido."

Neville se alzó de hombros. "Destiny estaba viendo el futuro y me dijo."

Hadrian asintió, quedándose callado por unos momentos. "Bueno, ¿quién es, entonces?"

Neville chasqueó la lengua. "No te voy a decir! Eso arruinaría la sorpresa!"

"Pero es mi novia," protestó.

"Futura novia," corrigió Blaise, a lo que Hadrian le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

"Esta bien, si quieres saberlo…" Neville suspiró dramáticamente. "Es Millicent Bulstrode."

"Dime que estas bromeando," dijo Hadrian pálido. Miró fijamente a Neville por unos segundos antes de que el chico se soltara a reír.

"Esta bien, es broma. Pero deberías haber visto tu cara."

"Eso no fue chistoso," dijo Daphne seriamente. "Fue chistosísimo," sonrió abiertamente Daphne, aunque a Neville le parecía que era algo forzado.

Blaise bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor nada sutilmente. "Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan para este año? ¿algún otro perro de tres cabezas al que tengamos que enfrentar?" Hadrian le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Blaise agregara rápidamente. "Quiero decir, no que este en contra de eso. Si tuviera que luchar con un perro de tres cabezas… lo haría. Sólo que, ¿preferiría no hacerlo?" se calló cuando vio a Draco sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Hadrian un gran trago de su jugo de calabaza y se levantó sin decir una palabra. "Tenemos clases," les recordó. Todos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

 **Oficina del Director (2 de septiembre: 7 p.m.)**

Dumbledore suspiró a la vez que miraba cansado a la pelirroja sentada frente a él. Ya no era más la fresca y vivaz mujer de hace unos años. Parecían haber un par de oscuros círculos permanentes bajo sus ojos, y sus mejillas parecían haberse hundido en su piel.

"Lily, sabes que no puedo hacer eso."

"Inténtalo Albus, por favor. Sabes lo importante que es para mi. Ya sé que piensas que esta muerto, pero no lo está! Puedo sentirlo!" insistió Lily.

"Lily, no puedes estar cuestionando la magia de Hogwarts, has experimentado de primera mano lo fuerte que es. Lamento tener que decir esto pero tienes que aceptarlo. Harry esta muerto. No va a regresar," dijo Dumbledore en tono consolador mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"Él esta vivo! Llámalo intuición de madre, sólo lo sé!" siseó.

"Tal vez es simplemente una memoria, Lily. Lo sientes porque lo extrañas, no porque este vivo," dijo el anciano.

Error número uno. Nunca dudes de la intuición de una madre. Especialmente Lily Potter.

Su cara rápidamente se encendió en un tono rojizo. "Albus Dumbledore! Sé dónde esta y que esta vivo! Asi que tráelo! Necesito verlo!"

Dumbledore nunca fue un hombre religioso. Pero en ese momento, le rogaba al dios que fuera que sacara a esa mujer de su oficina. Habían estado hablando del tema en los últimos quince minutos, y aunque intentó calmarla, no servía de nada.

"Se realista, si estuviera vivo, estaría en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?" habló con calma.

"No me subestimes, Albus. Él esta en la escuela, lo he visto."

"Oh, ¿lo has hecho?"

"Sí, cabello oscuro, casi negro. Impactantes ojos verdes? Esta en el mismo año que Alexander," lo describió Lily.

Dumbledore palideció y miró a la bruja frente a él. Tenía que llamar de inmediato a James Potter para informarle que su esposa se había vuelto loca. Albus se aclaró la garganta. "Sra. Potter, no creo que ese sea su Harry. El niño que esta describiendo va por el nombre de Hadrian Riddle," frunció ante la mirada esperanzada de la mujer. "Esta en Slytherin," añadió Albus, como si eso fuera a convencerla de que Hadrian Riddle definitivamente no era su hijo.

"Quiero verlo," demandó Lily. "Podemos hacer el hechizo de revelación de padres en él."

"El niño es huérfano. Estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que él es el engendro de ese Riddle. Voldemort, Lily. El niño es el heredero de Voldemort. Estoy sorprendido de que Tom haya sido lo suficientemente humano como para reproducirse," escupió Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto que no es el hijo de Lord Voldemort!" dijo Lily, algo escandalizada. "Es mi hijo."

"Por ahora no creo que el niño sepa quién es su padre. No parece peligroso según lo que me dicen los profesores y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera hasta que sepa la manera de lidiar con él. Dudo incluso que haya visto a su padre. No necesitamos que se ande haciendo preguntas, o peor, encontrando respuestas. El niño es muy poderoso, Lily. Muy inteligente. Va a querer saber quién es su padre, y una vez que lo sepa, se va a volcar a las artes oscuras. Lo sé. No podemos permitirnos que tal poder se vaya al lado oscuro."

"No me importa. El niño es mi hijo, asi que no importa. Llámalo," exigió Lily.

"Esta bien," concedió Dumbledore. "Pero primero, necesito el permiso de James. Y si el niño descubre quién es su padre y se va al lado oscuro, te recordaré que fue tu culpa para siempre," le sonrió para hacerle saber que era broma.

"Hecho. Y si es realmente mi hijo, Albus, me asegurare de que ese maldito brillo que tienes en los ojos desaparezca para siempre," dijo fríamente la pelirroja, causando que el viejo director tragara con dificultad.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de levantarse para llamar a James Potter por la red flu cuando el mismo hombre salió de la chimenea. Con torpeza se dirigió al escritorio y apuntó acusadoramente a su mujer.

"Tú, mujer loca!" gritó. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto!"

Lily Potter se veía muy tranquila ante el arrebato de su esposo y simplemente resopló y apuntó a la silla junto a ella. "Siéntate James, estas quedando como un tonto," dijo altaneramente y se acomodó el cabello detrás de los hombros.

El hombre de cabello desordenado gruñó algo por lo bajo, pero se tambaleó hasta la silla donde se dejó caer. "Estas loca," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Albus echó un vistazo a su antiguo estudiante y frunció el ceño. "James, ¿estas borracho?"

"No!" protestó.

"Sí lo esta," dijo Lily haciendo una mueca de disgusto y alejándose de él.

"Ok, tal ves un poco," sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero la culpo a ella!"

Lily rodó los ojos. "No sé qué tengo que ver yo con que te pongas más borracho que una cuba."

"Sí lo sabes!" casi gritó. Luego hico una mueca de dolor y se tapó los oídos. "La bruja loca me aturdió! Y luego me dejó solo!"

Los ojos del director se abrieron desmesuradamente y miró a la pareja. Sospechaba que había problemas en su matrimonio desde hace algún tiempo, pero pensó que lo habían superado. Se aclaró la garganta. "Lily, ¿por qué lo aturdiste?"

Lily se encogió de hombros. "No me quería dejar venir a Hogwarts para preguntarte sobre Harry. Así que lo aturdí."

"No es una razón válida," la regañó Albus. Miró a James. "James, ¿por qué estas borracho?"

"Levemente borracho," corrigió. "Después de que mi querida esposa me aturdió, debí haberme pegado con algo porque desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Un poco de whiskey de fuego seguro iba a servir, pero me dejé llevar un poco."

"Por 'dejarse llevar' quiere decir en la raya del alcholismo," bufó Lily.

James estaba a punto de protestar pero Albus lo interrumpió. "No importa. James, aquí Lily parece tener la idea de que tu hijo esta vivo."

"Por supuesto que Alexander esta vivo!" James rodó los ojos.

"No Alexander, James. Tu otro hijo."

"¿Quién?"

"Harry Potter," dijo Lily con desdén. "¿Ya te olvidaste de tu propio hijo?"

"Oh, Harry. Sí, esta muerto," siguió James, ignorando a su esposa.

"Si, bueno, Lily cree que esta aquí en Hogwarts bajo el nombre de Hadrian Riddle," explicó Dumbledore.

"¿Riddle? ¿Cómo en Tom Riddle? ¿Cómo Lord Voldemort, Riddle?" escupió James sintiéndose inmediatamente mucho más sobrio.

"Correcto."

"Dumbledore, creo que mi esposa se ha vuelto loca," concluyó James.

"Sólo deja que Dumbledore le aplique el hechizo revelador de padres, James. Estoy segura que el niño es nuestro hijo. Pero si no lo es, no hay nada que perder," suplicó Lily.

James Potter se rascó la parte posterior del cuello mientras pensaba. Después se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? Si eso va a parar con el incesante lloriqueo, entonces adelante."

"Por que el hechizo es ilegal sin la aprobación del niño," reveló Dumbledore.

"Bueno, si es realmente huérfano, ¿no querrá saber quiénes son sus verdaderos padres?" señaló James.

"Supongo. Le diré a Severus que traiga al niño," finalmente accedió el director.

Poco tiempo después, las puertas de la oficina del director se abrieron y con un caminar seguro entró Hadrian Riddle. El niño tenía una expresión que no dejaba nada a la vista, aunque vio con desconfianza a los dos Potter. Severus Snape acompañaba al niño, y se recargó contra la pared cruzando los brazos a la vez que veía con desinterés la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

"Hola Severus, te ves bien," sonrió Lily al hombre.

"Sra. Potter," se dirigió a ella cortésmente, apenas mirándola.

La sonrisa en la cara de la mujer se desvaneció.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Riddle," sonrió Dumbledore al niño. Hadrian sólo alzó una ceja y asintió apenas en reconocimiento. "Debes estar curioso por saber el por qué estas aquí."

"Claramente usted me va a decir," dijo Hadrian arrastrando las palabras y cruzándose de brazos. Dumbledore frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente. Por supuesto, Hadrian lo notó y sus labios se movieron hacia arriba.

"Sí, bueno. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado acerca de tus padres?" preguntó amablemente.

Hadrian alzó los hombros, dejando que Dumbledore lo interpretara como quisiera. Aparentemente el viejo mago lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que hay una manera de averiguar quiénes son tus padres?" dijo con cautela.

"Le preguntaría qué le tomó tanto tiempo para informarme de eso," respondió Hadrian con una fría mirada.

Snape mantuvo su mascara intacta pero por dentro estaba maravillado con la habilidad de actuar del niño. Olvídense de convertirse en el señor oscuro, el niño debería ser actor! Incluso él se estaba creyendo todas las pequeñas mentiras que salán de su boca.

"No era el momento adecuado, Hadrian," se defendió Dumbledore pobremente.

Hadrian se erizó ante el uso de su primer nombre pero Dumbledore no lo notó. Tenía una buena idea de a donde se dirigía la conversación. Si no permitía que Dumbledore hiciera el hechizo en él, sospecharían. Si se los permitía, se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de quién era su guardian legal. ¿Dumbledore le mentiría en la cara?

En su lugar señaló a los dos Potter. "¿Por qué están ellos aquí?"

Lily Potter decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para tener un colapso nervioso. "Oh por dios. Harry, has crecido tanto! Siento mucho haberte dejado con Petunia y Dursley. Nunca debí haber hecho eso! Soy una madre terrible, y no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto me he odiado por dejarte!" dijo rompiendo en llanto y agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Hadrian.

Hadrian pasó saliva incómodo. No estaba segura de qué tan cierta era su confesión, pero intentó no dejar que le afectara. La mujer tal ves estaba arrepentida ahora pero esa su culpa por haberlo abandonado en primer lugar. Nunca podría perdonarla.

Se zafó de su agarre y pretendió mirarla con curiosidad. "Usted! Yo la conozco!"

"¿Me recuerdas?" su voz se quebró y se limpió una solitaria lágrima.

"Por supuesto! Usted es la loca que me atacó antes de la ceremonia de selección el año pasado!" exclamó alejándose de ella.

James la miró incrédulo. "¿Atacaste a un niño?"

"Claro que no! Pensé que era Harry," se defendió débilmente.

"Yo voy a realizar el hechizo de revelación, ¿te parece bien Hadrian?" cortó con rapidez Dumbledore antes de que la cosas pudieran empeorar.

"Okay," accedió finalmente Hadrian.

Dumbledore murmuró el encantamiento y después de unos momentos una serie de marcas doradas comenzaron a aparecer sobre su cabeza. Dumbledore palideció al leer las marcas que decían _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ y las desapareció con un veloz movimiento de varita.

"¿Qué dice, Señor?" pregunto Hadrian con falsa ilusión. Las marcas eran runas antiguas, las cuales él obviamente podía leer. No tenía duda alguna de lo que decían, pero quería ver qué era lo que decía Dumbledore.

"Lo siento Hadrian, pero no tienes parientes vivos," mintió con facilidad Dumbledore. Justo como Hadrian lo había imaginado.

"¿Quiénes eran mis padres, Señor?" preguntó quedamente, viendo a sus manos. Estaba curioso por ver qué iba a inventar el viejo.

"Desafortunadamente, Sr. Riddle, no lo puedo saber. Los espacios con los nombres de tus padres estaban vacíos. Esto significa que eran muggles o murieron sin tener más herederos," dijo triste.

Hadrian asintió con dolor, tratando con muchas ganas de aguantar la risa sarcástica que quería salir. Quería brincar sobre el escritorio y decirle unas cuantas cosas al "Todopoderoso Dumbledore", pero se controló e incluso logró hacer que su voz sonara como si estuviera tratando de controlar el llanto.

"¿Me puedo ir, Director, por favor?" pidió, dejando escapar una lágrima falsa. El viejo tonto asintió con tristeza y Hadrian se arrastró lentamente a la salida. Nadie, a excepción de Severus Snape, vio la sonrisa sardónica que apareció en su cara.

Lily Potter estaba extrañamente callada. El director había confirmado sus dudas y dejó caer la cabeza con tristeza. "Realmente se ha ido, ¿no es asi?"

Por primera vez James Potter estaba serio y acariciaba la eslapada de su esposa para reconfortarla. Ella suspiró y se quitó el cabello de la cara. "Siempre estuvo muerto, es sólo que nunca lo acepté."

De repente, un extraño brillo se apoderó de sus ojos. Miró a su esposo y dijo, "¿Podemos adoptar a Hadrian?"

Albus Dumbledore entró en pánico. Mientras le mentía había encontrado una manera de manipular al pequeño y destrozado niño a su ventaja. Era claro que el niño era poderoso. Muy poderoso. Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero era incluso más poderoso que El Elegido. Iba a ser un valioso recurso en el futuro. Si permanecía triste y desconsolado por la "muerte" de sus padres, entonces sería fácil llevarlo hacia el Lado de la Luz.

Y por lo tanto, Albus le dio una a la mujer frente a él una pequeña y triste sonrisa y dijo. "No creo que sea buena idea, Lily."

James Potter asintió de acuerdo. "Ese niño me pone de nervios. Y eso sin mencionar que es el hijo de Voldemort, ¿correcto?" dijo mirando a Dumbledore en espera de su confirmación. El viejo hombro dudó, pero al final asintió. James continuó "No quiero a ningún engendro de esa serpiente viviendo en mi casa."

"Pero James, se ve tan triste. Él necesita un hogar, una familia," rogó Lily.

"No significa no, Lily querida," dijo con firmeza. Luego volteó a ver a Dumbledore. "¿Esta bien si Lily vuelve a enseñar este año? Creo que le serviría para superar todo lo que pasó y la ayudaría a distraerse."

"El trabajo sigue siendo tuyo," asintió Dumbledore.

Lily lo pensó un momento. Si regresaba a trabajar, podría acercarse al pequeño y retraído niño. "Okay, regresaré."

"Esplendido!" exclamó Dumbledore. "Comenzaré con los viejos trámites y mientras tanto puedes irte a tu casa y relajarte o pasear por el castillo."

"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una forma de entretenernos," dijo James guiñándole el ojos sugestivamente a su esposa.

Lily Potter lo vio incrédula. "No va a pasar."

Dumbledore hizo una mueca. "Por favor no mancillen mis aulas y traumaticen a mis estudiantes. No quiero cartas de padres enojados, ya he tenido suficientes."

"¿Padres enojados? ¿Por qué?" preguntó James.

"De alguna manera, Lucius Malfoy se enteró del cerbero que teníamos dentro del castillo para proteger la piedra filosofal. Debió haberle dicho a varios padres, porque este año estaban amenazando con sacar a sus hijos si escuchaban tan sólo un rumor de que algo malo estaba pasando dentro de Hogwarts," explicó Dumbledore amargamente.

"Nunca me ha caído bien ese hombre," James Potter frunció el ceño y se paró. Le ofreció una mano a su esposa pero esta negó la ayuda y se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Severus?" llamó Dumbledore al hombre que estaba por escabullirse. El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteó luciendo extremadamente irritado.

"¿Qué?" dijo cortante.

"¿Estas segura que el Señor Oscuro no sabe de la existencia de este niño?" preguntó Dumbledore. "Si se llega a enterar, eso no ayudaría a nuestra causa."

Snape casi suelta un risa burlona. _Un poco tarde para eso_ pensó con regodeo. En su lugar sólo negó con la cabeza. "Que yo sepa, el señor oscuro esta demasiado ocupado con sus propios asuntos. Dudo mucho que este al tanto de la existencia de su heredero."

Si Dumbledore podía mentir, él también. Así es como eran sus vidas, de todas maneras. Una serie de mentiras y secretos que serían reveladas con el tiempo.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Salesia -_ Como siempre un gusto saber de ti! muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero hayas disfrutado este otro capitulo. Perdona la tardanza! mas vale tarde que nunca no? hahaha Nos estamos leyendo!

 _guest 19_ \- Muchas gracias por tus mensajes! Me da gusto ver que la historia te agrada y que Daphne ha crecido en ti hahaha. Espero que hayas disfrutado también este capitulo! Saludos :D

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! cada vez faltan menos capitulos para que se termine la primera parte de esta historia!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios si es que tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, o si simplemente quieren saludar! :D

Que tengan un buen fin de semana e inicio de fiestas!

ana karen malfoy


	25. Una Verdad Impactante

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la nueva actualización y la última del año!... Espero que todos hayan tenido una excelente Navidad y que tengan un mejor aún Año Nuevo! yo por mi parte la estaré pasando en Cancún, disfrutando del sol, arena, y mar! hahahaha

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no hay nada que me alegre más que el saber que la historia les gusta :D

Sin más... les dejo el capítulo!

* * *

 _Los tiempos están cambiando_ , reflexionaba Ginevra Weasley con los brazos cruzados y recargada sobre un árbol viendo hacia el Lago Negro. Giró la pluma entre sus dedos mientras sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Una suave brisa sopló sobre ella haciendo volar las puntas negro azabache de su cabello rojo fuego. Ella amaba su cabello, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus bonitas facciones. Astoria le había dado la idea una semana antes, y Ginny pensó _¿Por qué no?_ Aunque sí había tenido sus reservas al principio, alguien la convenció de que el cambio podría ser para lo mejor. De cierta manera representaba quién era ahora. Y que tan diferente era!

La gente hablaba de ella en los corredores, susurraban su nombre en clases, y la señalaban cuando creían que no los veía. Palabras como "Basura de Slytherin" y "Traidora" eran cosa de cada día. Ginevra sólo dejaba que todo se le escurriera, después de todo, la gente siempre habla.

La mayoría de la burlas eran sobretodo provenientes del Sr. Alexander Potter y su fiel compañero Ronald Weasley. _Su propio hermano_. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Su familia había hecho de todo menos desheredarla después de que recibieron las noticias de su selección. Estaban furiosos, con caras más rojas que su cabello.

 _Se lo merecen_ , pensó Ginevra con el ceño fruncido. Habían estado tan seguros de que iba a entrar a Gryffindor. La mañana después de la ceremonia le habían mandado un paquete con una larga carta que hablaba sobre la tradición Weasley y un sueter (tejido a mano, por supuesto) en un repulsivo rojo y dorado. Oh, el placer que obtuvo al prenderle fuego sin siquiera parpadear. Su reacción tan radical había sorprendido a los compañeros a su alrededor y sin saberlo calló los rumores sobre dónde recaía realmente su lealtad. Suponía que podría simplemente haber cambiado los colores del ofensivo articulo, o incluso mandarlo de regreso con una nota pidiendo disculpas y dándoles la noticia.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué debería disculparse por su selección? Era donde ella pertenecía. La avergonzante "confianza" de su familia sólo mostraba lo poco que sabían de ella. Si le hubieran prestado un poco de atención antes, el resultado de la selección no les habría sorprendido tanto.

Supongo que no podía culparlos por completo por sus reacciones, no importa que tan injustificadas e irracionales fueran. Ella misma casi había tenido un colapso nervioso la primera noche en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Esa noche apenas había dormido algo. Preguntas y miedos plagaban su mente, impidiéndole siquiera cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué iba a pensar su familia? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Lograría pertenecer?

Mientas se encontraba acostada y temblando en su cama, Ginevra llegó a una conclusión. No le importaba una mierda. Ya era hora que se dejara de esconder de todos. Había pasado tanto tiempo reprimiendo su verdadero ser para poder seguir los intolerables estándares de sus padres. Casi había olvidado quién era ella en el proceso. Pero ahora era tiempo. Era tiempo de mostrarle a todos, de decirle al mundo sobre la _verdadera_ Ginevra. Era tiempo de aceptar su lado oscuro, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Para ella, la verdad era una cosa muy sencilla. Y la verdad era que Ginevra Weasley estaba avergonzada. No se lo admitiría nunca a nadie, era su secreto mas oscuro hasta el momento.

Estaba avergonzada de su familia, específicamente de su extremo prejuicio a todo lo que fuera Slytherin (en serio, era casi tan malo como el de Ya-Sabes-Quién!) y del dinero familiar, o más bien la falta de. Todo era de segunda mano o hecho en casa. Sólo una vez le gustaría comprarse un lindo vestido sin siquiera mirar el precio. Quería algo que pudiera llamar suyo. No ropa polvoriento y pasada de moda que su prima Ingrid había usado. No importa a dónde fuera, sentía vergüenza. No había escapatoria.

 _Tenía nueve años cuando fue la primera vez a Hogsmade. La mayoría de las veces había demasiada gente y su mamá estaba muy cansada como para cuidar de todos sus hijos a la vez. Pero ese día su madre accedió a llevarla consigo. En su emoción, Ginny se puso el nuevo vestido que le habían dado esa semana. Era de un vibrante color rojo que combinaba con su cabello y con un diseño floral en el borde de color blanco. Sin duda era su mejor, y favorito, vestido. Sobretodo porque su madre le dijo que era nuevo. Aunque había empezado como el mejor día de su vida, rápidamente se convirtió en el peor._

 _Su mamá había desaparecido para ir a buscar a sus hermanos mayores: Fred y George. Les gustaba escaparse y entrar a las tiendas para hacerles bromas a los clientes._

 _Ginny se quedó parada junto a los estantes de ropa, admirando las esponjosas faldas hechas de tafeta, y los brillantes vestidos de noche de todos los colores imaginables. Ya sabía que no podía permitirse comprar uno, pero se sentía extrañamente satisfecha solo con mirar y admirar la variedad de vestidos._

 _Una mujer elegante, arrastrando lo que parecía ser su hija, interrumpió su observación. La niña parecía tener la misma edad que ella, y veía a Ginevra con una mirada curiosa. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron y apuntó a Ginny._

 _"Mami, mira! Es mi vestido, lo doné para los pobres hace dos semanas!" chilló emocionada. De repente una arruga apareció en la frente de la inocente niña. "¿Por qué lo esta usando esa niña? He cambiado de opinión, lo quiero de regreso," exigió acercándose a Ginny y jalando las mangas del vestido._

 _Su cara se había encendido hasta rivalizar con el color de su vestido, estaba mortificada. La madre de la pequeña niña sólo le dio a Ginny una mirada de desdén y arrastró a su hija fuera de ahí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ginny se sentía como si no valiera nada, dolida. Estaba enojada con su madre, enojada consigo misma, enojada con todos._

 _Pero aun así no dijo ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. Se lo quedó dentro, toda la vergüenza y humillación que había sufrido. Ella sabía que no debía resentirse por eso, pero lo estaba. Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, lloró. Quería hacer pedazos el vestido y lanzarlo al fuego de la chimenea. Pero no lo hizo, quería mantener feliz a su mamá. Asi que se quedó con el vestido. Aún estaba en el fondo de su armario en casa, un horrible recordatorio del pasado._

Sí, Ginevra estaba avergonzada de su familia y su falta de dinero, pero más que nada estaba avergonzada de ella misma. Sus padres habían sacrificado muchas cosas, y sabía que sus hermanos siempre la protegerían (excepto Ronald y el idiota de Percy). Y aun así, Ginevra sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que ella lo dejaría todo si eso significaba conseguir lo que siempre había querido. Traicionaría a su familia en un segundo si eso le conseguía algo de poder. Cualquier tipo de poder.

Era cansado mantener la farsa. Le sonreía dulcemente a sus hermanos, saludaba educadamente a sus padres, y plasmaba una sonrisa en su cara cada vez que su papá describía alguno de sus inútiles objetos muggles. Todo era un acto, y ya estaba cansada de eso.

Ahora era libre. Libre de todas las expectativas, libre de la niña tonta llamada _Ginny Weasley_. Ahora se hacía llamar Ginevra, dejando de fuera su apellido. Si su familia decidía alejarse de una Slytherin rastrera como ella, que lo hicieran. No le importaba, de todas formas.

Se había tomado el consejo de Daphne muy en serio, y lo había dejado moldearla en la perfecta Slytherin. No fue tan difícil, de por si ella ya estaba a medio camino. Durante sus primeras semanas en Slytherin se dio cuenta de algo.

Todos los Slytherin se sentían atraídos al poder. Giraban a su alrededor, como moscas a un punto de luz. Dinero, sangre, linaje, belleza, nada de eso significaba algo si no tenías poder.

Y así Ginevra planeo día y noche para volverse quien era ahora. Ella era superior a todos. Por primera vez en su vida la habían puesto en un pedestal para que los demás la admiren desde lejos.

La primera parte de su plan había salido sin contratiempos.

 _"Desacredita a la niña tonta. Ve descubriendo todos sus secretos, todas las mentiras que ha dicho y velas revelando una por una. Pero no te dejes llevar, revela sólo aquello que te sirva en el momento. Guarda todo lo demás para chantajearla después."_

Oh, había desacreditada a Evanna Rosier perfectamente bien. La humilló, avergonzó, deshonró hasta que apenas y aparecía en público. Pobre niña. Pero eso es lo que se merecía por mentir. Ginevra odiaba a los mentirosos.

No fue difícil descubrir la historia. La niña alardeaba y presumía de sus conexiones con la antigua casa Black tantas veces que levantó las sospechas de Ginevra. Con un poco de ayuda de la pequeña de las Greengrass y muchas horas revisando árboles familiares, había llegado a una conclusión sorprendente.

Evanna Rosier no estaba relacionada con la casa Black para nada. De hecho, la pequeña niña _apenas_ era considerada parte la familia Rosier. Sus padres eran squibs, descendientes de otros squibs que fueron desheredados de sus familias por varias generaciones. Aunque habían hecho una fortuna en el mundo muggle, _nunca_ serían aceptados en la sociedad mágica.

Todo lo que tomó fue planear una conversación enfrente de la chismosa numero uno de su año, y el chisme se corrió por todo el castillo en menos de cuatro horas. Le dio satisfacción ver a la avergonzaba castaña salir corriendo del comedor hecha un mar de lágrimas. El grupo de niñas que la habían estaba siguiendo a todos lados como buenos perritos falderos la evitaban, arrugando la nariz en disgusto cuando la veían. Ginevra sonrió.

 _"Después, ya que hayas hecho que duden de ella, dales algo nuevo de qué hablar. Tú. Todos deben saber tu nombre; todos deben saber qué haces, qué es lo que te gusta y así. ¿Entiendes?"_

Con todos los rumores que había de ella por todo el castillo, esto fue fácil de lograr. La gente sabía quién era; la veían día y noche, esperando a que estallara por toda la presión. Pero ya que no se veía nada menos que perfecto en público, todos fueron de desearle una horrible muerte, a saber todo sobre ella.

 _"Una vez que tengas a todos hablando de ti empieza a crear tu imagen. La chica Slytherin perfecta debe ser fría, astuta, implacable, manipuladora cuando se necesite, e inteligente. No tienes que ser perfecta como tal, sólo lo suficientemente buena como para que los demás crean que lo eres."_

Esta fue por mucho la parte más fácil de su plan maestro. Siempre había tenido una personalidad dominante, era tiempo de subir la intensidad un poco. Cuando entraba a una habitación, exigía atención, y todos sentían sus ojos moverse involuntariamente hacia ella. Todos sabían que tenía de las mejores notas en su año, y parecía que nunca tenía un pelo fuera de lugar. El hecho de que apenas hablaba con alguien hacía que la gente la admirara aún más. No podían evitar sentirse atraídos por su misteriosa aura.

 _"Tan pronto tengas la imagen perfecta selecciona a un par de gente con la que puedas ser vista. Así, todas van a querer estar en ese grupo sólo para estar cerca de ti. Astoria puede ayudarte con eso, siempre ha sido buena juzgando el carácter de la gente."_

El día en que vieron a Ginevra Weasley saludar a Hadrian Riddle como si fueran viejos amigos, fue el día que empezó a ser seguida por niñas de primer año de todas las casas, tropezando unas con otras para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Era muy bien sabido que el alto y pelinegro chico era una de los niños más atractivos de Hogwarts. Todos sabían de su grupo élite de amigos, y como tenía una cantidad ilimitada de conexiones. Incluso alumnos mayores lo admiraban, aunque él no parecía notar (o importarle) sus atenciones.

Ginevra podría haber adoptado fácilmente a todas las lacayas traidoras de Evanna, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaría la exclusividad? Una princesa no podía ser considerada realeza si no tenía lacayos a los cuales dirigir!

Después de mucha consideración, Ginny creó un grupo de tres niñas (incluida Astoria y ella misma) junto con tres niños. Los eligió basándose en sus conexiones, dinero, y linaje. Era todo político. Su decisión sólo hizo que los demás quisieran ser parte de su grupo aún más.

 _"La parte más difícil es mantener el poder. Incluso cuando ya hayas logrado ser la Princesa de tu año, no es un puesto seguro. Cualquier día, cualquier minuto de hecho, podrías perder tu título. Poder es lo más difícil de ganar y lo más fácil de perder. Así que siempre debes estar alerta."_

Justo como Daphne dijo, esta estaba siendo la parte más difícil de su plan. No todos estaban encantados con la idea de que una Weasley reinara sobre Slytherin y ya había puesto a fin a varios intentos de rebelión entre los de primer año. Había trabajado sin descanso para llegar a donde estaba ahora, en la cima. Nada podía detener a Ginevra ahora.

Excepto _ella_.

Los brillantes ojos café de Ginevra estaban centrados en una persona. Se estiró con lentitud pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para pararse de su cómoda posición. Su figura estaba medio escondida por la sombra de las ramas del árbol, era un milagro que la otra niña la hubiera visto. Suspirando en aceptación, Ginny se enderezó y espero a que la chica se acercara.

"Ginny," dijo la niña cortantemente, cruzando los brazos para imitar la postura de la pelirroja.

"Es Ginevra," corrigió.

La niña rodó los ojos. "Perdón," se disculpó, pero su voz no denotaba el sentimiento. "Ginevra," dijo una vez más.

"¿Sí?"

"¿No crees que esto se te esta saliendo un poco de control?" preguntó seriamente.

"No Astoria. No lo creo," contestó Ginevra endureciendo las facciones. Este había sido tema de discusión por los últimos días, y siendo honesta, ya se estaba cansando.

Si Astoria notó la reticencia de su mejor amiga, lo ignoró. "Sólo creo que estamos siendo un poco… ¿cuál es la palabra? _Crueles_ ," presionó Astoria, observando la cara de su amiga para ver si había alguna reacción.

La cara de Ginevra no mostró ninguna emoción, y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, "Ok."

Silencio. Astoria se estrujó las manos, esperando a que su amiga dijera algo más. No lo hizo. Sus ojos verde-azulado brillaron con indignación. "Ginevra, hablarás conmigo ahora mismo. Ya has humillado a la chica Rosier; nadie quiere hablar con ella. ¿No crees que es suficiente?"

"No," su respuesta fue brusca, y no dijo nada mas.

"Por favor, Ginny. ¿No puedes solo ser feliz? Mandas sobre Slytherin como querías. Deja en paz a la chica!" pidió Astoria.

"Dije que no, Astoria,"

"¿Pero por qué?" gritó la chica.

"Esta tratando de convencer a los otros de primer año para que se vuelvan en mi contra. De alguna manera ella cree que yo soy la razón por la que los demás en Slytherin la desprecian."

"Pero, tú eres la razón por la que todo Slytherin la detesta," señaló Astoria con ira.

"Detalles," movió la mano restándole importancia. "Además, todo se vale en le guerra y el amor."

"¿Eso que significa? No importa, sólo deja de humillarla, Gin. Ella tiene la habitación junto a la mía, y tengo que escucharla su horrible llanto cuando intento dormir. Llora todas la noches, pobre niña."

"¿Lo hace?" Ginny arqueó una ceja. "Bien. Acerca de tu predicamento, sólo lanza un hechizo silenciador."

"¿Qué te pasa?" gritó Astoria, poniendo las manos en la cadera. "Tú querías ser la Princesa de Slytherin y yo accedí a ayudarte a llegar ahí," siseó. "A lo que _no_ accedí es a permitirte tratar a todos los demás como basura. Estas siendo una bully, Ginny. Estas torturando a la pobre niña todos los días. Tú no eres así."

"La gente cambia, Astoria," le recordó la pelirroja, caminando elegantemente alrededor de la niña. Comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero Astoria la tomó del brazo, enterrando dolorosamente sus perfectas uñas en la piel de la otra niña.

"Esta no es mi mejor amiga Ginny. Quiero a la alegre, despreocupada, y graciosa niña de regreso. No esta mala interpretación de ella," dijo Astoria con tristeza, viendo a Ginevra.

"Ya se fue," fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de zafarse del agarre de Astoria y sin que se diera cuenta metió un libro negro en la bolsa de la niña.

* * *

 **Biblioteca de Hogwarts (31 de octubre, 8:30 pm)**

Hadrian Riddle se deslizó en silencio en el asiento frente a la bruja de cabello castaño y ondulado, viendo divertido como ésta ni siquiera alzó la mirada del gran libro que estaba leyendo.

"Hola, Granger," la saludó, disfrutando ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica. Hizo una mueca al escuchar un fuerte ruido cuando la rodilla de la niña golpeó la mesa de madera por la sorpresa. Ella gruñó y se sobó la rodilla, fulminando a Hadrian con la mirada.

"Hadrian, que agradable sorpresa," respondió con sarcasmo quitándose el pelo de la cara. Hadrian le dio una sonrisa traviesa y se inclinó sobra la mesa para acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Hermione se sonrojó adorablemente y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Él sonrió de medio lado. "De hecho, tengo algo que puede interesarte," no le pasó desapercibido como sus mejillas subieron un tono más de rojo.

"Bueno, dímelo de una vez," respondió cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila. Con cuidado, lo puso sobre la mesa y observó como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

"Es un libro," dijo con asombro, viendo la polvosa cubierta y las letras doradas sobre la espina.

"Sí, estoy consciente de eso," sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Movió la mano para tocarlo pero antes miró a Hadrian pidiéndole permiso. El sonrió y asintió. Ella dejó salir un sonido de emoción y pasó un dedo por la espina, mientras que con la otra mano abría el libro. Observó las hojas amarillentas con gran interés.

"¿Qué tan viejo es este libro?" preguntó maravillada, pasando las páginas con cuidado.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. "Cinco mil años."

Ella se congeló. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. "¿Cinco mil?" dijo en un jadeo.

"Siglos más, siglos menos."

De repente, sintió un par de brazos rodearlo. Su cuerpo era cálido, y aunque su cabello lo estaba sofocando, sonrió. Hadrian le devolvió el abrazo algo incómodo. Hermione lo soltó unos momentos después, pero le lanzó una sonrisa despampanante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por compartir esto conmigo," señaló al libro. "¿Cómo sabías?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Cómo sabías que amo los libros viejos?" elaboró Hermione.

"Adiviné," sonrió Hadrian. "Si estas asi de emocionada ahora, no quiero imaginar como te podrás cuando te diga que puedes quedártelo."

"Oh, Hadrian, no tienes que hacer eso," dijo suavemente. "Ha de haberte costado una fortuna!"

Hadrian se alzó de hombros nuevamente. "Ya lo he leído varias veces. Sólo creí que ibas a encontrar el tema del libro interesante."

Hermione sonrió y continuó pasando las páginas. De repente alzó la mirada. "Es un libro de runas antiguas," dijo. "Escrito por Marcus Rousseau," miró intensamente a Hadrian y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Es un reconocido autor de artes oscuras."

Hadrian se negó a ser desalentado, y alzó una ceja en su lugar. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"No juegues conmigo, Hadrian Riddle," dijo molesta, cerrando el libro con fuerte golpe. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés dando un libro sobre artes oscuras?"

"Pensé que lo disfrutarías. Tiene mucha información valiosa que uno no puede encontrar en otro libro en estos tiempos modernos," respondió.

"Es _magia negra_ ," dijo Hermione con determinación, cruzando los brazos.

"Hermione, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?" suspiró con pesadez. "Toda la magia es sólo magia. No puede ser clasificada como Blanca o Negra."

"Sí se puede, y esto es magia negra," insistió.

"Ok, entonces queridísima Hermione, dime, ¿cómo es que este libro es oscuro, eh?"

La niña abrió la boca para responder pero hizo una pausa. La cerró por un momento en el que parecía estar pensando con profundidad. "Seguramente tiene hechizos oscuros dentro de él, y esta lleno con maneras de torturar personas," dijo finalmente.

"¿Leíste el libro?" preguntó Hadrian.

"No, pero-"

"No juzgues un libro por su portada, Hermione," dijo sombríamente, volteando la cabeza para no ver la penetrante mirada de la niña.

"Esa es una frase muggle," dijo con sorpresa.

"Daphne me la enseñó," explicó Hadrian. "No puedes declarar que es magia oscura sin siquiera saber lo que hay dentro."

"No voy a ver lo que hay adentro. _Sé_ que hay magia negra dentro de él y no quiero involucrarme en eso," declaró.

"Esta bien. Pero sé que estabas interesada en tomar Runas Antiguas el próxima año y este libro seguro te habría ayudado a empezar con buen pie. Podrías haberte puesto al corriente con el conocimiento que todos los sangre pura tienen, incluso superarlos, pero supongo que estas contenta con empezar el año sin estar preparada."

Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se paró para irse. Sabía que había tocado un punto sensible al comparar su falta de conocimiento en este particular tema con aquellos que tenían sangre superior a la de ella. Ella nunca se lo había dicho directamente, pero Hadrian sabía exactamente por qué se esforzaba tanto por tener las mejores calificaciones y contestar todas las preguntas correctamente. Quería probarle a todos que aunque era una sangresucia, merecía tener magia. Ella era _mejor_.

Hadrian tomó el antiguo libro y lo metió en su mochila muy lentamente. Vio algo inidentificable cruzar por sus ojos, pero se puso la mochila sobre el hombre de todas formas. Dio un paso lejos de la mesa y después otro.

 _Tres… Dos… Uno… Medio… Un cuarto… Un octavo… Maldición, ¿por qué no estaba corriendo detrás de él?_

Continuó caminando hacia las puertas de la biblioteca e hizo una pausa al llegar a ellas. Lanzó una discreta mirada sobre su hombro. Ninguna bruja con rizos achocolatados corría detrás de él. Pasó por las puertas de la biblioteca y suspiró con decepción. Lo había arruinado. Ahora tenía que encontrar manera para hacerla aprender artes oscuras, de lo contrario, tendría que lidiar con la furia de su padre. Y como buen Slytherin, prefería condenar otra alma que morir a base de crucios.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en el corredor cuando sintió una suave mano tomar su brazo. Hadrian sonrió y se volteó sólo para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos azules en lugar de ojos color chocolate. Su sonrisa desapareció. "Daphne."

La niña frunció el ceño. "Es bueno verte a ti también."

El pelinegro pasó una mano por su cabello. "Lo siento Daphne, es sólo que estaba esperando a algui-"

"¿Hadrian? Oh, gracias a Merlin ahí estas," gritó Hermione, corriendo para alcanzarlo. Hadrian trató de esconder la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su cara, pero era muy difícil. Era claro que había corrido todo el camino.

Hermione estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y su cara estaba totalmente roja. Se agachó y alzó una mano hacia él para que la esperara en lo que se recuperaba. Hadrian se tragó la risa.

"Estas un poco fuera de forma, ¿no es así, querida?" se burló.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Me estas diciendo gorda? No todos podemos ser grandes jugadores de quidditch como tú," sonrió para hacerle ver que estaba bromeando. De repente, apuntó a la bolsa. "Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece."

Daphne se aclaró la garganta y miró entre los dos. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. "Oh, Daphne! No te había visto ahí parada! ¿cómo has estado?" preguntó.

"Espléndidamente bien," respondió cruzando los brazos. "Entonces, ¿qué esta pasando? Estoy confundida."

Hadrian hizo un esto señalando al libro en su mochila. "¿Te refieres a este libro, Srta. Granger? Estaba bajo la impresión de que no quería tener nada que ver con él."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Deja el acto, Riddle. Sabes que puedo ver perfectamente a través de tus pobremente enmascaradas manipulaciones."

Hadrian fingió un jadeó y puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Oh, me lastimas con esas terribles acusaciones, Granger."

"Bueno, si no esta dispuesta a darme lo que pido, entonces supongo que tendré que sobrevivir sin él, Sr. Riddle," sus ojos tenían un brillo maquiavélico y se dio la vuelta sobre los talones, sólo para ser detenida por Hadrian tomándole el brazo.

Jaló su brazo con un poco de fuerza, y la castaña se estrelló en su pecho.

Se inclinó para susurrar en su oído. "No puedes usar mis manipulaciones en mi, Hermione."

Ella rodó los ojos pero sonrió de todas formas. Sus brazos se cerraron en su cintura y lo jaló a un abrazo rompe huesos. Alzó la mirada hacia él. "Gracias por el libro, Hadrian. Nadie había hecho algo asi por mí. Sin importar las motivaciones detrás de."

Hadrian sonrió y la soltó. "Todavía no te lo he dado."

Sus ojos se iluminaron y alzó el libro entre sus manos con una sonrisa ladina. "Lo saqué de tu mochila mientras tú me toqueteabas," explicó al ver su mirada confundida.

Él negó con la cabeza y rió. "Eres una bruja loca."

Ella sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lanzándole un beso. "Sí, pero así me amas."

"Te aguanto," corrigió. Ella sólo sonrió de lado y continuó caminando.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó Daphne con curiosidad alzando una ceja.

"Oh, hola Daphne! Casi me olvidó que estabas aquí!"

"Hadrian, he estado aquí. Todo el tiempo."

"Oh, claro."

"¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?"

"Claro. Bueno, mi padre me dio una nueva tarea este año e involucra enseñarle a Hermione sobre las artes oscuras," explicó Hadrian, ofreciéndole el brazo a Daphne como el caballero que era.

Daphne entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. "Hadrian…" hizo una pausa. "No puedes obligarla a aprender artes oscuras."

"No estoy forzándola, amor. Sólo la estoy guiando hacia su destino," dijo descaradamente. "Vamos, se nos esta haciendo tarde. Creo que van a servir pie esta noche. Banquete especial del Día de Todos los Muertos y todo eso."

"Hadrian, sólo dilo. Ha-Lo-Ween," dijo lentamente.

Desafiante, negó con la cabeza. "Nunca."

Daphne suspiró en derrota. Por lo menos lo intentó. Juntos, entraron por las grandes puertas y se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin. Hadrian les dio un corto saludo con la cabeza a Ginevra y a la hermana de Daphne, Astoria. Luego se sentó en su lugar después que Daphne lo hiciera. Saludó a sus amigos pero sus ojos se dirigieron con curiosidad al espacio vacío donde usualmente se sentaba Neville.

"¿Dónde esta Longbottom?" preguntó con curiosidad tomando un trago de agua helada. Dejó que su mirada vagara a la mesa de Ravenclaw y le lanzó un guiño a Hermione que hizo que ésta se sonrojara.

"Dijo que se sentía mal, se quedó a dormir en la sala común mejor," explicó Blaise.

Draco negó decepcionado. "Le dije que mejor se fuera a su habitación, pero no se quiso mover. Obviamente no ha aprendido la lección desde que se quedó dormido en la sala común y Millicent Bulstrode intentó abusar de él," dijo con una risa. "Tiene suerte de que la atrapara antes de que hiciera algo mas que besarle la cara."

Blaise sacudió la cabeza. "Qué es lo que ve en él, no tengo ni la menor idea. Yo soy mucho más atractivo."

"Por favor, yo tengo a todas las de sexto año atrás de mi," bufó Draco.

"Daphne es una mujer, preguntémosle a ella," dijo Blaise. "Daphne, ¿quién de nosotros dos es más atractivo?"

Pero la atención de la chica estaba en otro lado. Hadrian siguió su mirada al final de la mesa, donde Astoria Greengrass estaba sentada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Daphne qué pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. La pelirroja a la que se había ido acostumbrando estaba sentada casi en medio de la mesa, mientras que su mejor amiga estaba hasta el final. Hadrian frunció el ceño.

"Parece que Ginevra se esta adaptando bien," comentó casual. Daphne desvió la mirada de su hermana y asintió. "¿Por qué Astoria esta sentada, allá?"

"No estoy segura," murmuró Daphne. Estaba a punto de insertar su tenedor en una lechuga pero repentinamente lo soltó haciéndolo chocar con su plato. "Le dije que no hiciera esto."

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Blaise sirviéndose un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

"Hacer que la seleccionar en Slytherin," susurró Daphne para no atraer atención indeseada. "Le dije que dejara al sombrero seleccionarla para la casa que fuera perfecta para ella."

"No entiendo… ¿no estas feliz de que Astoria este en Slytherin?" preguntó Draco confundido.

"Estoy feliz," insistió Daphne. "Pero estoy decepcionada de Astoria. Se tomó muy a pecho la historia de que toda nuestra familia es de Slytherin. No creo que el sombrero la haya puesto en Slytherin, creo que ella le insistió que la pusiera aquí."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó Hadrian con curiosidad.

"Es una asustadiza niña de primero, Hadrian. Estaba asustada de ser seleccionada en, vamos a decir Gryffindor, por lo que le pasó a Destiny. Estaba asustada de lo que iba a decir la gente, así que pidió ser puesta en Slytherin," explicó Daphne.

"¿A qué casa crees que debió haber sido seleccionada?" preguntó Draco.

Daphne murmuró su respuesta por lo bajo y nadie entendió lo que dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, 'Hufflepuff'," confesó, bajando con rapidez la cabeza para esquivar las miradas incrédulas.

"Wow… Daphne, no sabía que odiaras tanto a Astoria," bromeó Blaise.

"Pero… ella es una Slytherin!" exclamó Draco. "Es demasiado astuta como para estar en Hufflepuff."

"Sólo porque sea traviesa no quiere decir que eso la hace una Slytherin," le recordó Hadrian. "Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que era a ella la que molestaba que Draco estuviera dándole órdenes todo el tiempo a Dobby, el elfo doméstico."

Daphne asintió. "Exacto. Es demasiado buena para estar aquí."

"Bueno, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora," dijo Blaise.

"Es sólo que me siento mal por ella ahora que Ginevra es claramente la Princesa de su año, por lo menos por ahora, y no creo que Astoria este acostumbrada a ese tipo de indiferencia."

"Espera, ¿Weaselette ya es princesa?" exclamó Blaise, desviando su mirada a la bonita pelirroja.

"¿Sabes sobre las Princesas?" preguntó Daphne, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

"Sí, aparentemente mi mamá fue Reina en sus años de gloria y le contó todo a Destiny. Después Destiny nos contó a nosotros."

"Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Destiny?" comentó Hadrian dando una mirada rápida al comedor.

"Baño de niñas," dijo Daphne. "Se suponía que me iba a encontrar con ella ahí en cinco minutos, pero de seguro ya viene para acá."

"¿Cómo sabes? Tú y Hadrian entraron al comedor y se sentaron. ¿En qué momento hablaste con ella?" Draco la veía con sospecha.

Daphne rió. "Es un lenguaje secreto de niñas. Incluso si te lo dijera, no lo comprenderías."

Hadrian sonrió de medio lado. "Mientras no tengamos que pelear con otro troll, por mi esta bien."

Blaise asintió de acuerdo. "Te entiendo, amigo. El reducto que mandé para matar a esa bestia, realmente nos salvó a todos!"

Hadrian bufó. "¿ _Tú_ venciste al trol? Neville y yo lo vencimos, maldito idiota! Tú sólo gritaste como la niñita que eres!"

"A ver Hadrian, de acuerdo a McGonagall, el reducto de Blaise fue lo que mató al trol," reprendió Draco con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No puedo creer que se haya creído eso," Blaise negó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera un slytherin de primer año creería que maté a un trol con un reducto."

"No creo que nos haya creído, pero tampoco podía acusarnos sin tener alguna prueba," razonó Daphne. "Después de todo, uno tendría que ser más tonto que un trol para creer que Blaise podría vencer a un trol él mismo."

* * *

 **Corredor de Hogwarts (31 de octubre, 9:30 pm)**

Destiny Lestrange caminaba sola por el pasillo vacío, escabulléndose entre las mazmorras para regresar al Gran Comedor. Ya que el baño más cercano estaba en el primer piso y ese en particular le traía malas memorias, se había visto forzada a ir a la mazmorras. Aunque ahora parecía estar probando ser una mala idea. Las mazmorras se sentían como si estuvieras en la tundra ártica, y sólo era Octubre! Estaba a punto de realizar un hechizo de calentamiento sobre ella misma cuando de repente alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a un oscuro nicho.

Destiny se giró rápidamente y apuntó su varita entre los ojos de su atacante. El delicado brillo de una antorcha delineó el contorno del rostro de la persona y Destiny suspiró de alivio antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿estas tratando de matarme?" dijo con las manos en las caderas.

Su atacante sonrió seductoramente, pero Destiny no se acobardó. "Ni lo pienses. No me acorralas en un oscuro pasillo y esperes que haga algo que no sea matarte!"

"Vamos Destiny, la idea era sorprenderte, ya sabes, atraparte con la guardia baja."

"Piensa de nuevo, genio! Soy una jodida vidente! No puedes sorprenderme!"

Él se rascó la nuca. "Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Dijiste que a las chicas les gusta que las sorprendan."

Ella sonrió y le pegó juguetonamente en la cabeza. "Tonto. No me refería a una verdadera, casi-secuestro, sorpresa. Me refería a flora, chocolates, o algo así."

"Pero tú odias el chocolate," señaló.

"Mis flores favoritas son las margaritas," sonrió, tomando con timidez la mano del chico entre las suyas.

"Lo tendré en mente," dijo el chico con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿cómo le hiciste para salir del comedor sin ser interrogada por tu querido hermano?"

Destiny lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo. "Oye, se amable."

"Es sólo que no me gusta el tener que estar viéndonos a escondidas todo el tiempo, Destiny," admitió pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

"Neville, sabes que es necesario. No es seguro para nadie que lo sepan. Además es sólo por otros seis meses mas o menos," lo trató de convencer sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Lo sé," dijo Neville en voz baja.

"Deja de fruncir el ceño, te van a salir arrugas," dijo Destiny con una sonrisa.

"Te escuchas como mi Nana."

"Sólo digo… tal vez no me gustan los chicos con arrugas," dijo sonriendo.

"Tal vez a mi no me gustan las chicas que lo saben todo," contraatacó.

Destiny apretó los labios. "Touché."

"Vamos, se van a estar preguntando dónde has estado," Neville sonrió. "¿Carreritas a ver quién llega primero?"

Destiny se paró de puntitas y acarició sus labios contra la oreja del chico. "Que gane el mejor," susurró, y con un rápido beso en la mejilla echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Neville se quedó paralizado por un segundo antes de correr detrás de ella gritando, "Oye, eso no fue justo!"

Lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue una tintineante risa.

Ya que él era más alto que ella, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y lanzarle burlón un beso cuando la rebasó. Cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina, Neville decidió apiadarse de su novia y bajó el ritmo, comenzando a correr hacia atrás.

Ella bufó enojada y abrió la boca para insultarlo, sin duda alguna. Pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente y Neville frunció el ceño al ver la expresión alarmada en su rostro. Se detuvo y esperó a que ella caminara hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado. En respuesta, ella apuntó a algo a sus espaldas. Volteó y la sangre se le congeló ante la espantosa escena.

Sus zapatos estaban mojados, probablemente por la capa de agua que parecía haber inundado por completo el piso. Algo estaba colgando del soporte de la antorcha, Destiny jadeó.

"¿Acaso es?" saltó hacia atrás al ver exactamente lo que era. Neville estaba horrorizado al ver a la Sra. Norris, la gata de Filch, colgando de la cola. El gato parecía muerto ya que no se movía ni parpadeaba.

Algo brillante en la pared atrajo la atención de Neville, quien alzó un poco la cabeza. Inhaló con sorpresa y dio un paso atrás. Las escalofriantes palabras estaban escritas en rojo, ¿era eso sangre?

"La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, teman," leyó en voz alta con la voz estrangulada. "Destiny, vámonos de aquí," insistió.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un grupo de estudiantes entró al pasillo, probablemente regresando del banquete en el Gran Comedor. Estaban conversando unos con otros, soltando risas y grititos de emoción. De repente, una chica dejó salir un agudo gritó y Destiny volteó veloz la cabeza. Más gritos se empezaron a escuchar y un alumno de primer año incluso se desmayó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, McGonagall y Dumbledore llegaron.

La cara de Dumbledore estaba ceniza, y la de McGonagall congelada en miedo. Apuntó con el dedo a Destiny y Neville acusadoramente. "U-ustedes, ¿qué han hecho?! ¿Cómo h- Qué es lo que pasó?"

Ni Destiny ni Neville contestaron, sólo observaban la horrible escena con miedo.

Un grupo de cinco estudiantes dieron la vuelta a la esquina con tranquilidad, riendo entre ellos y con sonrisas en la cara. Estaban demasiado enfrascados en su mundo como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero entonces el chico de cabello rubio platinado alzó la mirada y se paralizó.

Apuntó con un tembloroso dedo a la imagen frente a él, haciendo que sus amigos también se pararan. Hubo un coro de jadeos de sorpresa.

El chico italiano de pelo negro, sin tacto, se volvió a sus amigos y les susurro algo a sus amigos que sonaba sospechosamente a algo como. "Por lo menos no es un trol."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Rocio_ \- Muchas gracias por tu review! Traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude hahaha pero ya sabes.. es Navidad y el mundo se vuelve loco y el tiempo demasiado corto hahaha disfruta el capítulo!

 _SALESIA_ \- Sí, creo que eso es lo que más trata de mostrar la historia. Cómo los malos no son tan malos y los buenos no son tan buenos hahaha.

Claro! Daphne ha sido educada para eso, además de que tiene todo el apoyo y el carácter para serlo. Y Ginny, pues ya vamos viendo como ha ido cambiando, y pues sí, su forma de ser le ayudará a subir todos los escalafones dentro de Slytherin. Destiny... pues ya sabemos para dónde se dirigen sus sentimientos amorosos hahaha, ahora a ver qué tal reaccionan los demás cuando se enteren.

Todavía no tenemos interacción entre Draco y Herms, además de que cada vez que hay solo son peleas hahaha pero luego son graciosas, entonces se les perdona hahaha. Sí, la verdad es que entre Hadrian y Dumbledore se pelean el premio por el mejor actor hahahaha

A ver qué te parece este nuevo capítulo!

 _guest 19_ \- Gracias por tu comentario!... Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque para algunos fue raro que Daphne haya elegido a Ginny sobre Astoria, creo que se puede ver que la pelirroja puede llegar a ser mucho más fría, calculadora, que Astoria y pues eso es primordial para sobrevivir en esa casa.

Los Potter son.. no tengo palabras para describirlos, pero lo unico que puedo decir es que me da gusto que sufran hahahaha Hadrian no los va a perdonar tan fácilmente... si es que los llega a perdonar si quiera.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! Espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo en unas cuantas semanas!... ya tengo el otro capítulo casi completo asi que no creo que tengan que esperar mucho! :D

Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y Feliz Año Nuevo (adelantado)!

ana karen malfoy


	26. Lecciones Aprendidas

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! Feliz 2018! Espero que todos hayan empezado el año de la mejor manera!

Muchas gracias como siempre por sus mensajes y por su entusiasmo ante esta historia. Cada vez nos falta menos para terminar la primera parte de la aventura de Hadrian Riddle en Hogwarts!

Sin más, y ya que me tardé en actualizar otra vez y probablemente ya no quieran leer nada que tenga que decir hahaha les dejó el capítulo!

* * *

 _"_ _¿Qué hacemos ahora?" gimió ella, lanzando miradas de temor sobre su hombro._

 _"_ _Vamos a salvarla!" ladró él. "¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"_

 _Ella se puso las manos sobre las caderas. "Ya lo sé! Quise decir, ¿cuál es el plan?"_

 _"_ _Vamos ahí dentro, y yo la tomo. Luego te mato y le digo a todos que moriste pelando por tu mejor amiga. Morirás siendo una heroína, ¿te parece mi plan?" sonrió con malicia. Él pudo escucharla despotricar contra él, haciendo que sonriera aún más, aunque ella no lo podía ver._

 _"_ _No es gracioso," dijo enojada._

 _"_ _Pensé que lo era," murmuró para si mismo._

 _Ella dejó salir un suspiro exasperado a la vez que se resbalaba por algo viscoso y se desplomó. Inhaló profundamente y contó para si misma hasta diez para no estallar en un frenesí de maldiciones. Se paró de dónde había aterrizado y se limpió el polvo de su capa, frunciendo el ceño a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico._

 _"_ _¿Por qué actúas como si todo esto fuera mi culpa?" bufó, cruzándose de brazos._

 _"_ _Por qué es tu culpa!" gritó él, observando a su alrededor a la vez que se hacía camino tambaleante por la oscuridad. Había un asqueroso olor en el aire, como a pescado en descomposición. Maldijo en voz alta cuando su pie chocó con una piedra._

 _"_ _¿Mi culpa? Estoy metida en este lio por tu culpa!" se defendió, alejando su largo cabello de su cara, a la vez que caminaba con cuidado entre las rocas._

 _"_ _Bueno, si hubieras muerto, justo como lo había planeado, nada de esto habría pasado!"_

 _"_ _¿Disculpa?" dijo, aunque sonó más como a pregunta. "Debí de haber muerto como una niña buena," dijo sarcásticamente. "Demonios," tronó los dedos fingiendo decepción._

 _"_ _Este no es el momento para tu… humor. ¿Es así como lo llamas?" dijo con desdén._

 _"_ _Algunas personas lo encuentran encantador."_

 _"_ _Bueno, yo no," dijo. Hubo un pequeño ruido seguido de un audible, "Ouch!"_

 _"_ _Te lo tienes bien merecido," dijo altivamente, usando sus manos para sentir por dónde iba. Sus manos pasaron por algo frío y metálico. Paró y jadeó, "Creo que lo encontramos."_

* * *

 **Hogwarts: Dormitorio de Gryffindor (Noviembre 16)**

Destiny Lestrange gruñó audiblemente a la vez que colapsaba en su cama, su cara cubierta en una fina capa de sudor. Ya habían pasado seis horas y aún no llegaba a nada. Había estaba viendo el futuro cada cinco minutos, pero cada vez, la imagen se iba a negro justo en el mismo momento. Casi como si el futuro desapareciera por completo después de eso.

Esperar por el futuro era un sentimiento horrible que requería de mucha paciencia. Paciencia que Destiny no tenía. Suspirando con pesar, abrió las cortinas de su cama y fue recibida con la desagradable imagen de Lavender Brown chismorreando con Parvati Patil. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Patil no era tan mala, pero Brown era probablemente la niña más horrible y vil y que había conocido. Incluso Parkinson era mejor que esa idiota.

"Y luego le dije 'Ve a enredarte con un Hufflepuff!'" Lavender se rió como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Parvati se unió a las risas mientras que Destiny sólo rodó los ojos.

"Oh, Lav, eres tan mala," sonrió Parvati, pegándole juguetonamente a su amiga en el hombro.

" _Muy_ mala," dijo de acuerdo Lavender, sacando un espejo y admirando su nada atractivo (o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Destiny) reflejo. Paró la boca y aplicó una gruesa capa de pintalabios rosa brillante, tronando los labios cuando terminó. Fue entonces que Brown alzó la mirada de su espejo y vio a Destiny.

"Hey Lestrange. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándonos? Puedes ver todo lo que quieras dulzura, pero nunca serás una de nosotras," dijo altanera.

 _Como si quisiera serlo_. Destiny plasmó una asquerosamente dulce sonrisa en su cara, "Oh Brown, preferiría besar a Snape, que besar 'eso'" hizo un gesto señalando el excesivamente maquilado rostro de Lavender.

Destiny rió suavemente ante la cara de rabia de Lavender. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Yo que tú tendría cuidado al salir, Lavender. Esta lloviendo, y no queremos que tu cara se derrita, ¿o sí?" dijo por sobre su hombro.

Sonriendo para sí misma, cerró la puerta de un portazo y dio largos pasos hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a la odiosa sala comun. Era moderadamente grande, sí, pero el lugar entero estaba decorado en tonos de rojo y dorado, que a Destiny le resultaban físicamente vomitivos. Estaba a punto de descender por las escaleras cuando escucho las calladas voces que venían del sofá frente a la chimenea.

"¿Multijugos? ¿qué es eso?"

"Aparentemente puede transformarte en otra persona. Eso fue lo que Percy me dijo."

"¿Pero eso cómo nos va a ayudar?"

Destiny jadeó por lo bajo y al instante se tapó la boca con las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y con cuidado se asomó por el barandal para ver al trio de gryffindors sentados en el sillón. Estaban jugando lo que parecía ser una partida de ajedrez mágico, y apenas prestaban atención a sus alrededores. _No es husmear si hablan tan alto_ canturreó Destiny en su cabeza.

"Porque entonces podremos averiguar quién es el heredero de Slytherin!" argumentó una voz.

"No lo entiendo."

"Vamos a tomar un poco de poción multijugos, bajaremos a las mazmorras y engañaremos a Riddle para que confiese."

"Alexander, va a creer nuestra palabra contra la de Riddle."

"Claro que lo van a hacer, yo soy El Elegido," dijo pomposamente. "Además él es el heredero de Slytherin."

"Pero ni siquiera tenemos poción multijugos," dijo Dean Thomas. Rodó los ojos a los dos chicos sentados frente a él. "Y Riddle nos va a descubrir en menos de un minuto. Es demasiado listo."

Destiny sonrió con suficiencia. Por lo menos uno de esos tres no era un completo idiota.

"Esta bien, no vengas. Pero Ron y yo sí vamos, ¿verdad?" volteó a ver al pelirrojo que estaba metiendo una rana de chocolate a su boca. Alexander Potter hizo una mueca de disgusto pero esperó hasta que Ronald Weasley terminara de masticar.

"Sí, el papá de Alexander ya nos mandó un poco en una botella. Técnicamente se supone que esta prohibido – pero creo que pueden hacer una excepción para nosotros," dijo Ron. Hizo una pausa y dejó salir un ruidoso eructo. " Va a funcionar. Alguien tiene que bajarle los humos a Riddle."

"Deberíamos acabar con él," Alexander Potter decidió después de un minuto de silencio. "Ha ganado más y más influencia con el paso del tiempo. Sólo mira a los Hufflepuff. Riddle ni siquiera los voltea a ver y aun así ellos siempre lo están viendo con ojos de devoción," comentó con amargura.

"Deberíamos ir esta noche," dijo Ron emocionado. "De hecho, vamos ahora mismo."

"No ahora," murmuró Alexander. "Debemos tener un plan. Necesitamos pensar como lo hacen los Slytherin."

"Pero somos Gryffindor, no Slytherin."

"Obviamente. Primero tenemos que crear una distracción para poder obtener cabellos de Malfoy y Zabini," empezó a complotar Potter, frotando las manos con anticipación.

"Vi a Greengrass caminar hacia la biblioteca," dijo Ron, una maliciosa sonrisa formándose en su cara.

"¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?" preguntó Alexander a la vez que un brillo malvado se apoderaba de sus ojos.

"Si estas pensando en qué es lo que va a haber de desayunar mañana, entonces sí."

"No, idiota. Estaba pensando en que ataquemos a Greengrass primero. Ha estado pidiendo por un bien hechizo."

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos y volteó a ver entre sus dos amigos y a su ojo izquierdo le dio un tic. "¿Ustedes idiotas están interesados en el suicidio? Pueden ir por Ridldle y sus amigos, pero no su novia. Él los va a _matar_ ," susurró con severidad, entrando en pánico con cada segundo.

"No seas ridículo, Greengrass no es su novia," bufó Ron. "Además ella necesita ser castigada."

"Qué, ¿los hechizó alguna vez?" dijo Dean dejando salir una risa burlona.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y luego Dean gruñó. "No puedes ir por Greengrass sólo porque los hechizó una vez."

"No sólo me hechizó," se defendió Alexander.

Ron asintió con entusiasmo. "Sí amigo, lo dejó rosa por dos días! Y también incendió su tarea de encantamientos!"

"Pero tú ni siquiera hiciste tu tarea de encantamientos," señaló Dean. "Asi que ¿por qué te importa? No puedes atacar a una niña!"

"Relájate Thomas, no la vamos a maldecir," Alexander hizo una pausa, una mirada de acero apareció en sus ojos café. "Sólo le vamos a enseñar una lección."

"Todavía creo que es una mala idea," murmuró Dean, viendo a Potter levantándose de su lugar en el sillón.

Destiny sonrió con suficiencia desde su escondite. Era realmente una mala idea.

* * *

 **Biblioteca de Hogwarts, (Noviembre 16)**

Daphne Greengrass cruzó descruzó las piernas debajo de mesa de caoba. Giró la pluma entre sus dedos, ignorando las cosquillas que la pluma le daba en la cara. Su espalda estaba adolorida por inclinarse sobre la pila de libros y el pergamino perfectamente alineado frente a ella.

La chica de cabello rizado enfrente de ella estaba en una posición similar, pero a diferencia de Daphne, ella parecía disfrutar del aburrimiento que surgía después de horas escribiendo ensayos. Daphne fulminó abiertamente a la chica. Llevaban horas ahí y la Ravenclaw no daba señales de querer parar en algún momento. Daphne sólo tuvo un descanso cuando fue la hora de la comida, y cuando regresó por Hermione, lo opuesto había ocurrido. Hermione terminó forzándola a sentarse de nuevo y terminar su ensayo. _No_ , pensó Daphne, _algo se tiene que hacer respecto a esto._

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Hermione alzó la mirada y le dio a Daphne una mirada desaprobatoria. Se aclaró la garganta y habló con su voz mas mandona. "No. Este ensayo se tiene que entregar la próxima ensayo y debemos empezarlo!"

"¿Empezarlo?" repitió Daphne incrédula. "Ya casi lo terminamos! Hemos trabajado en él toda la tarde!"

" _Casi_ no significa completo," Hermione dijo chasqueando la lengua.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Daphne, aunque sonó más como un quejido desesperado.

"Porque el trabajo escolar viene primero," dijo Hermione sin dejar lugar a replica, volteando la mirada nuevamente al pergamino abandonado.

Daphne suspiró y miró con tristeza a la ventana. El clima afuera parecía imitar a la perfección su deprimente estado de ánimo. Estaba oscuro, y el suave repiquetear de la lluvia contra el cristal se podía escuchar.

Habían estado en la maldita biblioteca todo el día! En la tarde, los chicos las habían dejado para ir a las pruebas de quidditch. Neville se había a trabajar en un proyecto extracurricular de pociones para puntos extras. Incluso Destiny estaba ocupada revisando el futuro por cualquier tipo de amenaza inminente.

Con sus opciones de compañía declinando rápidamente, Daphne había aceptado de mala gana acompañar a Hermione por el día; una decisión que estaba probando ser un gran error. Daphne había sugerido ir a su lugar escondido en la biblioteca y ponerse al corriente. Pero no había previsto que la biblioteca tiene una extensa colección de libros en encantamientos. Y cada vez que había libros, estos persuadían a la brillante bruja frente a ella a comenzar su tarea.

Muchas veces Daphne había tratado de alejar la conversación del tema de la nueva tarea de encantamientos, pero era en vano. La chica tenía una mente fija! Estaba a punto de intentar cambiar nuevamente, pero el sonido de Hermione parándose de su sitio hizo que levantara la mirada.

"Voy a buscar otro libro," anunció. De repente sus ojos se entrecerraron y vio a Daphne con desconfianza. "Ni siquiera pienses en moverte hasta que no termines tu parte del ensayo. Quiero una E en este ensayo. Y después nos podemos ir de aquí. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí mi general," murmuró Daphne sarcásticamente. Espero hasta que Hermione estuviera fuera de al vista antes de empujar la silla hacia atrás con felicidad y pararse. Se quedó quieta unos segundos más para asegurarse que Hermione no regresaba a regañarla, cuando no lo hizo Daphne sonrió y felizmente caminó dando saltitos a las puertas de la biblioteca.

Estaba sonriendo abiertamente, disfrutando de su recién obtenida libertad. Aceleró el paso, ansiosa por regresar a la sala común con sus amigos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí."

Daphne se frenó por completo, sus manos velozmente buscando en el interior de su capa por su varita. Conocía esa voz. Plasmó una obviamente falsa sonrisa dulce en su cara y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

"Potter. Qué desafortunado haberme encontrado contigo," habló con una voz fría, mirando intimidadoramente al robusto niño. La sonrisa malvada de Alexander titubeó, mirando con desconfianza a Daphne, una dosis de duda nublando su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia la chica. "Sí, qué desafortunado para ti."

Instintivamente la chica dio un paso atrás y miró casualmente a su alrededor, maldiciendo el hecho de que el pasillo estuviera desierto debido a que el toque de queda estaba próximo.

Él pareció notar su incomodidad y sacó su varita viéndose satisfecho. "Oh, nadie va a venir a salvarte, Greengrass. E incluso si alguien se llega a topar con esto, nadie se va a atrever a interrumpir al Salvador que esta dando una simple lección."

Daphne observó a la arrogancia y egocentrismo que era Alexander Potter y rompió en risas. La expresión rápidamente cambió y se puso rojo de vergüenza y rabia.

"Deja de reírte de mi, estoy tratando de hechizarte!" gritó, tratando de bloquear sus risas condescendientes.

Eso sólo hizo que Daphne riera aún más fuerte. Se quitó el dorado cabello de la cara y lo miró divertida. "¿Estas intentando hechizarme o hacerme reír?" lo provocó, agarrando con fuerza su varita detrás de su espalda.

Él frunció el ceño y la apuntó peligrosamente con la varita. "Yo me callaría si fuera tu," le advirtió, su mano temblando.

"¿O qué?" dijo con suficiencia y poniendo una mano en su cadera. "¿Me vas a matar con un hechizo de cosquillas?" alzó una ceja desafiante.

"Eso es todo, tú rastrera y estúpida Slytherin!" gritó Alexander Potter. Le lanzó un hechizo y Daphne movió su mano, bloqueándolo con facilidad.

Sonrió con superioridad. "Inténtalo con más ganas."

El chico gruñó por lo bajo. " _Flipendo!_ "

Una pequeña e invisible fuerza empujó a Daphne al frió suelo de piedra y su espalda tocó el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Soltó un quejido pero se paró nuevamente, fulminando con la mirada al estúpido saco de carne que tenía enfrente. "Has estado practicando, Potter," dijo en voz alta, luchando para que no se le saliera la sonrisa perversa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

"Lo que sea con tal de acabar contigo y tu grupo," ladró.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo una débil voz. Daphne y Alexander voltearon para ver un grupo de primer año congregado a su alrededor. Los estaban viendo con grandes ojos, y Daphne los vio con un mirada helada. Los pequeños se acobardaron y bajaron la mirada, haciendo que los ojos de Daphne se suavizaran.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un duelo?" preguntó, sus labios rosas elevándose para formas una fina sonrisa. No esperó a que le contestaran antes de voltearse hacia Alexander. "Bueno, qué esperas, Potter," lo provocó.

"Incarcerous!" gritó, sus ojos brillando con flamante determinación.

Daphne soltó una risa burlona al ver la mísera cuerda enredándose en su cuerpo. Hubo unas cuantas risas provenientes del grupo de observadores. Daphne hizo todo un show de escaparse de las cuerdas, moviendo las manos al final con un "ta daaah!."

Alexander Potter rugió. "Locomotor Wibbly!"

Un rayo de luz púrpura salió en dirección a Daphne quien dio un paso a un lado como si nada. Alexander volvió a lanzar el hechizo y esta vez le pegó a la chica en las rodillas. Sus piernas se tambalearon por un segundo antes de que colapsara en el suelo. Alzó la mirada y le dio una mirada venenosa a Potter. "¿Un hechizo de piernas de gelatina? ¿Es todo lo que tienes Potter?"

"Sabía que iba a llegar el día en que estuvieras de rodillas, pidiendo perdón. Sólo no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto," escupió Alexander, viéndola desde arriba.

Mientras tanto, en la multitud que iba creciendo más y más, Hadrian se recargó impasible en la pared, observando el duelo con indiferencia. Draco Malfoy le tocó el hombro frenéticamente, y Hadrian alzó una ceja cuestionante al rubio junto a él.

"Hadrian, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo?" siseó el rubio por lo bajo, señalando hacia el duelo.

Hadrian se encogió de hombro restándole importancia y regresó su atención al show. Draco vio con preocupación a una de sus mejores amigas ser golpeada repetidamente con un hechizo punzante.

Incluso Blaise se veía preocupado. "Si, amigo. Tal vez deberíamos ayudar," sugirió.

Draco no esperó ninguna respuesta, en su lugar arrastró a Hadrian hasta el frente de la multitud. El chico de cabello azabache suspiró con pesadez y cruzó los brazos, viendo todo con desinterés.

"Aberrabis," gritó Alexander y con una ola de fuerza palpable, Daphne se estrelló contra la pared. Se quejó audiblemente y se deslizó hasta el piso, viéndose muy cansada cuando se paró nuevamente.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y le lanzó una mirada a Hadrian. Hadrian apenas parecía haber notado el ataque, pero Draco juraría que lo vio encogerse y una chispa de preocupación aparecer en sus, de otra manera, apáticos ojos verdes.

"Si tú no vas a detener esto, entonces yo lo haré," murmuró Draco, dando un paso hacia Daphne. De repente Hadrian lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás. Le dio una mirada de advertencia. "No," dijo sin ninguna emoción, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Draco, de mala gana, se quedó en su lugar viendo preocupado a Daphne.

Daphne se paró y vio con odio a la triunfante expresión en la cara de Alexander. Sintió una mirada quemándole la nuca, y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de Hadrian. No estaba segura de cuándo había llegado, pero le lanzó una discreta mirada diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Para cualquier otro, nada en la postura de Hadrian cambió, pero Daphne notó el casi imperceptible asentimiento que le dio.

Sonrió abiertamente y se volvió a Alexander. "Potter, he lidiado con tu idiotez por casi treinta minutos," dio un paso más cerca de él, lanzándole un silencioso hechizo de adherencia. Daphne movió la varita y unas fuertes cuerdas aparecieron y se envolvieron alrededor de su forma.

Caminó en círculos alrededor de él muy lentamente, disfrutando la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron en pánico. "Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dije si intentabas hacer algo?"

"Y-yo no recuerdo nada," tartamudeó retorciéndose en un intento para zafarse de las cuerdas. Los ojos de Daphne se entrecerraron y en un milisegundo tenía la varita presionada contra la garganta del niño de manera amenazante.

"Dijiste que te ibas a asegurar de que nunca pudiera hechizarte de nuevo," murmuró, tratando de alejarse de ella y luego palideciendo al darse cuenta que no podía moverse de su lugar.

"Exacto," murmuró ella, clavando la varita en su cuello. El debió de haberse visto muy aterrado porque Daphne echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reír.

"Relájate, estúpido Gryffindor. No voy a matarte," sonrió con suficiencia. "Sólo voy a darte un recordatorio constante de que no debes meterte conmigo. Nunca."

"Furnunculus!" gritó, moviendo la muñeca de una manera complicada. Al instante, el cuerpo de Alexander se empezó a llenar de lo que parecían ser rojos y dolorosos granos. Jadeó de dolor y Daphne dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Este sólo es por diversión. Slugulus Eructo!" dijo sonriendo y apuntando con su varita a Potter.

Un brillante rayo de luz verde le dio de lleno y todo mundo se calló. De repente, un sonido de regurgiteo comenzó a venir de Alexander y el chico soltó un gruñido de asco cuando una babosa salió de su boca.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?¿Srta. Greengrass? ¿Sr. Potter?" preguntó Snape arrastrando las palabras y haciéndose camino entre la horda de estudiantes. Rápidamente murmuró un "Finite Incantatem."

"Greengrass y Potter estaban en un duelo, Sr." gritó un Ravenclaw.

"¿Eso hacían? ¿Y después del toque de queda?" Snape dijo con desdén. "Cinco puntos menos a cada casa presente," observó a Daphne que estaba casi sin ningún rasguño y luego al granoso y vomitivo niño Potter. Su expresión tornó a desagrado. "Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por comportamiento impropio en los pasillos."

"Pero Sr., no es su culpa que esté vomitando!"

"No permito que fluidos corporales ensucien mis pasillos," señaló a Ronald Weasley que miraba con miedo a su mejor amigo de lejos. "Llévelo a la enfermería antes de que comience a llorar. Y cuando regrese, dígale que tiene detención toda la próxima semana conmigo."

El pelirrojo asintió y pasó velozmente entre Hadrian y sus amigos. Draco y Blaise hicieron una mueca de dolor al sentir que algo les jalaba el cabello pero lo ignoraron y regresaron tu atención a la escena frente a ellos.

"Srta. Greengrass, ¿se encuentra bien?" murmuró Snape, viéndola de arriba abajo en busca de alguna herida.

"Estoy bien profesor."

"Bien, entonces podrá hacerle compañía a Potter en detención mañana. Y por favor absténgase de pelear en los pasillos la próxima vez," por lo bajo murmuró. "O por lo menos no deje que la descubran."

Asintió renuente y lanzó una mirada a sus amigos. "¿Ya me puedo retirar profesor?"

"Supongo."

Sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia sus amigos. Draco se veía muy preocupado cuando los alcanzó. "¿Estas loca? ¿Un duelo a la mitad del pasillo? ¿Qué se te metió?" susurró duramente.

Blaise se alzó de hombros. "Yo creo que se lo merecía."

"Gracias Blaise," sonrió la chica. "Además, Potter empezó. Comenzó a escupir mierda sobre cómo las iba a pagar algún día y cómo me iba a enseñar una lección. Incluso tuvo la osadía de decirme que un día iba a estar de rodillas rogando por su perdón!" siseó Daphne.

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "¿Realmente dijo eso?"

Daphne asintió. Hadrian no dijo nada más.

"¿Nos vamos?" sugirió la chica.

"Blaise y yo vamos a buscar a Longbottom antes de que Filch lo encuentre. Sólo Merlín sabe dónde se metió esta vez," explicó Draco. "No te metas en más duelos," advirtió.

Hadrian le ofreció una mano y ella sonrió. Caminaron en silencio de regreso a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Hadrian murmuró la contraseña y pared se abrió. Cuando entraron descubrieron que la sala común estaba vacía.

Daphne bostezó y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Hadrian. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Yo creo que como las diez," murmuró Hadrian, jalando a Daphne hacia el sillón.

"Me preguntó por qué no hay nadie aquí," pensó en voz alta. Era muy raro en cualquier Slytherin irse a dormir antes de las once. Y aun así, ni una sola alma estaba despierta.

"Supongo que es extraño," aceptó Hadrian. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó una vez que estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones.

"Estoy bien, Hadrian."

"¿Por qué dejaste que se alargara tanto?" peguntó.

"No podía revelar todos mis secretos desde el principio, ¿no crees?" dijo Daphne juguetonamente.

"¿Querías que te subestimara?"

"Por supuesto," sonrió. "Ser sobreestimado es una de las mejores ventajas que uno puede tener en un duelo."

Había una sombra de sonrisa en su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Muy Slytherin de tu parte."

"Ya sé," rió, jugando con un sedoso mechón de su cabello. Se detuvo y miró a Hadrian. "¿Cuánto crees que tarde Potter en entender que no se debe meter con nosotros?"

"No creo que alguna vez lo entienda," dijo Hadrian con una sonrisa ladina. Vio a Daphne bostezar de nuevo y se volteó para levantarse. "Daphne, estas cansada. Deberías de ir a dormir. Vamos, te acompaño."

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, asi que tomó la mano de Hadrian sin ninguna protesta. La ayudó a bajar las escaleras, ignorando sus protestas de que era capaz de caminar sola. Se detuvieron frente al cuarto de Daphne, y ésta abrió la puerta suavemente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Se volteó hacia Hadrian y sonrió. "Gracias por acompañarme, Hadrian."

Él sonrió también, y luego hubo un momento de silencio. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que Hadrian se aclarara la garganta. "Er- Probablemente deba ir a checar si esos tres ya regresaron."

"Hadrian, espera."

Hadrian se dio la vuelta y Daphne se acercó a él. Se paró de puntitas y cerró la distancia entre ellos hasta presionar suavemente sus labios con los de él.

Los ojos de Hadrian se abrieron como platos y antes de que pudiera incluso registrar lo que estaba pasando, la chica se alejó rápidamente. Su cara estaba roja de vergüenza y su mirada estaba dirigida a sus pies. "Uhm. Perdón, Hadrian!" dejó salir antes de entrar a su cuarto. "Y-yo… debo irme. Bye!"

Cerró la puerta con rapidez y Hadrian se encontró viendo tontamente a la puerta de madera negra. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado… pero quería que lo volviera a hacer. Tocó sus labios y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente.

Contempló tocar en su puerta, pero luego decidió darle tiempo para pensar. Tal vez había sido algo del momento. Comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras cuando un nudo se formó en su estómago. ¿Y si ella no quería ser más que amigos?

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y se concentró en la entrada de la sala común. Hablaría con Daphne mañana. En esos momentos, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Como si estuviera ensayado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y Draco y Blaise entraron. Hadrian alzó una ceja, "¿Dónde esta Longbottom?"

"¿Neville?" preguntó Blaise sonando nervioso. "Ehm-"

"¿No se supone que lo iban a buscar?" Hadrian rodó los ojos. Señaló a los sillones frente a él. "Bueno, siéntense."

Se acercaron nerviosos al sillón y se sentaron. Ambos veían expectantes a Hadrian. "Bueno, ¿qué encontraron?"

"¿Encontrar?" preguntó Blaise viendo a Hadrian con curiosidad.

"Tenían que encontrar al heredero en acción!" siseó enojado Hadrian, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

"¿Quieres decir que no eres el Heredero?" preguntó Draco tontamente.

"Obviamente no! Ya se los había dicho!" gruñó Hadrian. "Ustedes dos son unos inútiles."

"Recuérdame, ¿por qué tenemos que encontrar al heredero?" preguntó Draco.

"Idiotas. Tengo que decirle que vaya tras Potter o Weasley después," dijo Hadrian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Blaise ansioso, lanzándole a Draco una mirada alarmante.

"No, tonto," dijo Hadrian bruscamente. "Lo que quiera hacer con el Heredero una vez que este en mis manos, es mi problema. Su trabajo es encontrarlo."

"Lo siento. Lo buscaremos mañana," dijo Draco rápidamente.

"Más les vale," siseó Hadrian. "Blaise, ve a buscar a Longbottom. Necesito hablar con Draco a solas."

"¿A solas?" repitió Blaise. Hadrian le lanzó una mirada expectante y Blaise se paró con vacilación de su lugar.

"Ve!," Hadrian frunció el ceño y señaló la puerta. Blaise caminó lentamente a la puerta, y con una última mirada de pánico, salió de la habitación.

"Asi que, ¿qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo Rid-Hadrian?" preguntó Draco, ajustándose la corbata con nerviosismo.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita, notando a Draco moverse incómodo. Hadrian murmuró un hechizo silenciador y sonrió ante la mirada de pánico del rubio.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó, moviéndose hacia el final del sofá.

"Estoy poniendo un hechizo silenciador."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo una pregunta primero," dijo Hadrian, sentándose en el sillón frente a Draco. "Dime Potter, ¿qué tal se sintió vomitar babosas por más de diez minutos?"

 _Draco_ comenzó a balbucear y pasó una mano por su cabello rubio platinado. "Qu-eh-Por qué me llamas Potter," se rio nervioso. "Soy Draco."

"No, no lo eres. Ahora, puedo quedarme aquí sentado y esperar a que los efectos de la poción desaparezcan, o puedes aceptar que eres Potter y así podemos seguir con los siguientes puntos en nuestra agenda," sonrió Hadrian con superioridad.

Potter no respondió y Hadrian tomó eso como afirmación. "Muy bien Potter. Los dos sabemos por qué viniste aquí abajo. Quería demostrar que yo era el culpable detrás de este desastre que es la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no?" hizo una pausa y observó como los ojos de Alexander se agrandaban más y más con temor.

"Relájate, no me importa eso. Pero Potter, hoy me has atacado. Y por eso, vas a sufrir."

"Pero no te he hecho nada!" chilló, sus ojos desviándose a la salida.

"No te preocupes, no vas a poder salir de aquí hasta que no haya terminado contigo. Y también puse hechizos silenciadores. Nadie va a poder escuchar tus gritos," dijo moviendo la mano.

Se tocó la mandíbula pensativamente. "Veamos, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Daphne?" pausó y sus ojos se endurecieron. "Ah, cierto. Dijiste que ella te la ibas a pagar algún día y que le ibas a enseñar una lección. Ah y casi lo olvido! ¿no dijiste también que ella iba a estar de rodillas pidiéndote perdón?"

Potter negó con la cabeza desesperadamente. "No lo hice! No quise decir esas cosas!"

Hadrian bufó. "No mientas, Potter. No te queda bien," hizo una pausa. "Además, no hice que te quedaras sólo para poder hablar contigo. Me voy a asegurar de que nunca te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Nunca."

"Lo prometo! Prometo que ni siquiera voy a mirarla!" lloriqueó Potter de manera patética. Hadrian sonrió al ver que el cabello rubio platino comenzaba a cambiar a negro y la ropa comenzó a ajustarse demasiado al cuerpo pasado de peso de Potter. En cuestión de segundos, Alexander Potter estaba sentado frente a él.

"No es suficiente, Potter," dijo Hadrian. "Y ahora que has regresado a ser tu asqueroso tú, puedo asegurarme de que aprendas tu lección," sin pronunciar palabra alguna conjuró un poco de magia negra y la dirigió hacia Alexander.

Alexander vio con miedo el humo negro que se dirigía a él e intentó levantarse sólo para descubrir que estaba congelado en su lugar. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"Ya lo verás."

Tomó casi un momento, pero al final el humo entró en contacto con la piel de Potter haciendo que soltara un grito. Se arañaba la piel, en cualquier parte con tal de borrar ese horrible dolor. El humo se envolvió alrededor del chico y lo hizo jadear, una inmensa ola de agonía recorrió sus venas.

"Haz que pare. Haz que pare," suplicó.

"No. Praecisus," murmuró Hadrian. Había escuchado a su padre invocarla una vez, pero no sabía qué era lo que hacía. Un rayo amarillo salió disparado hacia Alexander Potter quien dejó salir un grito que le congelaba la sangre a cualquiera.

Sonaba como una niña. Hadrian soltó una risa burlona. Observó con curiosidad como Alexander se retorcía violentamente en el piso y un hilillo de sangre negra comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

Suspirando, Hadrian paró el hechizo y vio a Alexander tranquilizarse y la sangre de la nariz dejar de gotear. Abrió los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a Hadrian, respirando con furia. "¿Quién eres? ¿El Señor Oscuro?"

Hadrian lo miro con disgusto. "No, soy mucho peor," y antes de que Alexander pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Hadrian se estrelló contra su cara haciendo un horrible sonido. Alexander maldijo en voz alta a la ves que se agarraba la nariz con dolor, ignorando el chorro de sangre que salía de ella.

Hadrian se alzó sobre el chico encogido y lo miró de forma asesina. "No la toques. No te acerques a ella. No la veas. Ni siquiera pienses en ella. ¿Entiendes, pedazo de porquería?" siseó.

Alexander Potter asintió, viendo a todos lados menos a los ojos esmeralda sin vida de Hadrian Riddle. Lloriqueó en intenso y paralizante dolor.

"Vete."

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, se intentó parar sólo para darse cuenta que no podía moverse. Logró ponerse de rodillas y volteó a ver a Hadrian en súplica.

Hadrian pareció darse cuenta del dilema del chico y sonrió. "Ruega."

Sus ojos se abrieron y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que el movimiento le causaba una inmensa cantidad de dolor. "No, no voy a rogar," dijo con voz rasposa. "Le diré a todos lo que hiciste. No vas a poder salirte de esta a base de mentiras, Riddle. La gente se va a preguntar por qué su Salvador esta en estas condiciones, y te voy a apuntar a ti. Serás expulsado, puede incluso que te maten."

Hadrian se alzó de hombros y pateó a Alexander en el estómago, causando que se doblara aullando de dolor. "Sólo podrás decírselo al mundo si sales de aquí, Potter."

Alexander frunció el ceño con odio y finalmente aceptó que no tenía otra opción. "Por favor," dijo entre dientes. "Por favor, ayúdame a levantarme. Te lo suplico."

Hadrian sonrió. "Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿no es así? En cuanto a lo que pides, me temo que tendré que negarme."

"Pero te rogué," protestó Alexander débilmente.

"Y a mi no me importa. Encuentra la manera de salir de aquí, o quédate donde estas y púdrete. No. Me. Importa," dijo Hadrian enfatizando cada palabra.

Alexander Potter siseó por lo bajo y comenzó a arrastrarse patéticamente a la entrada de la sala común.

"Levántate Potter. Estas regando sangre por todo el piso de mármol,"

Alexander estaba a punto de responder con un comentario lleno de odio pero se detuvo e intentó pararse. Con un gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie. Tomó con cuidado un paso adelante y después de asegurarse que no iba a caer, se dio la vuelta para ver a Hadrian.

"Vas a lamentar esto. Le diré a todos!" gritó a Alexander Potter recargándose sobre la puerta.

"¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿como te metiste a los dormitorios de Slytherin después del toque de queda? ¿cómo lo dijiste esas crueles cosas a una niña tan inocente y linda? ¿cómo tomaste poción multijugos para suplantar a uno de mis mejores amigos? En caso de que no lo sepas, el uso de multijugos es ilegal, a no ser que un auror la use para investigar. No solo te vas a meter en problemas, también vas a llevar contigo a tu patético padre. ¿También les vas a decir cómo intentaste engañarme para confesar que era el heredero de Slytherin?" Hadrian sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Qué les vas a decir, Potter?"

La cara de Alexander se drenó de todo color al caer en cuenta de la desastrosa situación en la que se encontraba. Si le decía a cualquiera acerca de Riddle, entonces él también estaría arruinado.

"Me alegra ver que por fin te has dado cuenta de las consecuencias del terrible plan que creaste," Hadrian sonrió. "Ahora lárgate para que pueda irme a dormir."

Alexander Potter apuntó un dedo acusatorio a Hadrian. "Eres un monstruo," se dio la vuelta y se deslizó en silencio por las puertas, protegiendo su nariz para que no sufriera aún más daño.

Hadrian sonrió, muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Apuntó con su varita a la sangre en el piso y murmuró un rápido scourgify. Hadrian comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones de mármol negro, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de unas palmadas.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver a una figura salir de un lado del librero. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver su largo cabello rojo y sus brillantes ojos cafés.

"Ginerva," dijo fríamente. "¿Cuánto viste?" preguntó con precaución.

"Suficiente," dijo con ligereza sentándose en uno de los sillones y dejando en libro que tenía en las manos en la mesa. Dio unos golpecitos al lugar junto a ella y sonrió. "Ven, siéntate."

Él la ignoró y la miró expectante. Ella sonrió y movió su cabello a su espalda. "Ese fue un espectáculo impresionante, Hadrian."

"¿Y?" él alzó una ceja. "Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?"

"¿Cómo sabes que no voy a ir a decírselo a cualquiera?" preguntó desafiante. "Eso fue un poco de peligrosa magia oscura."

"No le vas decir a nadie," dijo con confianza cruzando los brazos.

Ginerva se encogió de hombros. "Tienes razón, no voy a decir. Pero quiero algo a cambio."

"Como me lo imaginé."

"No le digas a nadie que me viste aquí. ¿Entendido? Si alguien pregunta, estuve en mi habitación toda la noche."

"Esta bien."

"¿Aceptando tan rápido? Muy poco Slytherin de tu parte."

"Puedo retractarme fácilmente. ¿Quieres que me siente y lo piense?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la escaleras. Él sacudió la cabeza y la siguió poco después.

"Oh, ¿Ginerva?" la llamó tocándole el hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta. "Se te olvidó esto," murmuró, presionando el libro de piel negra en sus manos.

Ella palideció y miró a Hadrian con desconfianza. "Ni. Una. Palabra," siseó.

Él sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Tus reviews me encantan porque siempre tienes todo un plot personal de la historia hahahaha pero pues tienes razón, Ginny está sobreestimando el poder que tiene y eso le podría salir caro si no se cuida. Otro refrán a agregar: No muerdas la mano que te da de comer! hahahaha

Yo también muero porque Hermione y Draco se acerquen más! pero la autora se esta tomando demasiado en serio eso de que su romance es lento hahahaha pero tú sólo deja que vayan creciendo y ya veremos que pasa con esos tórtolos.

Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos para este año, yo también te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año! Besos y abrazos!

 _ROCIO_ \- Muchas gracias por tu comentario! me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia :D Saludos!

 _guest 19_ \- Hola! gracias por tu review!... Pues sí, la verdad es que la actitud de Ginny no es la mejor, tomando en cuenta lo unida que estaba a Astoria. Pero pues bueno, así son las amistades, a ver qué pasa que el año todavía no se acaba.

Creo que Hadrian es todavía un niño entonces todavía no es consciente de lo que sus acciones puedan hacer, además, para él es simplemente usar cualquier medio disponible para cumplir con la tarea de su padre. Y bueno, si los vemos desde otra perspectiva, Daphne y Hadrian no son nada... todavía, asi que "teóricamente" él no esta haciendo nada malo, aunque nosotros sabemos que sí hahahhaa

Creo que vamos tener un poco más de Neville y Destiny en el futuro... pero la verdad no me acuerdo asi que no quiero asegurar nada hahaha. Y bueno, como dije al principio ya quedan pocos capítulos asi que ya sabremos qué pasa con la Cámara de los Secretos pronto. Saludos!

* * *

Sin mas por el momento, me despido! nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo!

ana karen malfoy


	27. Accidentes

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Por favor... no me maten! ni siquiera quiero meterme a ver cuándo fue la última vez que actualice, pero sé que fue hace mucho! hahaha lo siento muchísimo! El trabajo me ha traído loca y no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para traducir todo lo que me gustaría, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no voy a ir a ningun lado, no se preocupen!

Les dejo el capítulo!

* * *

 **Terrenos de Hogwarts (6 de Diciembre)**

Hadrian se recargó contra el pilar de piedra, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a la chica rubia danzar alrededor de Destiny sonriendo y aventándole juguetonamente una bola de nieve a su hermana. El cabello de Daphne caía en cascada por su espalda con unos perfectos bucles que se balanceaban a la vez que se reía. Ella no podía verlo, razón por la cual, probablemente, no había salido huyendo aún.

No estaba de por qué, pero Daphne lo estaba evitando. Y haciendo un increíble trabajo en ello. Tenían el mismo horarios, los mismos amigos, e incluso vivían a una puerta de distancia por amor a Merlín! Pero de alguna manera, la chica había logrado evitar cualquier contacto con él, en las ultimas dos semanas. No lo entendía.

No sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal para alejarla. Siempre eran pareja en clase de Transformaciones, pero ahora ella iba y felizmente se juntaba con Pansy Parkinson. _Parkinson_. Hadrian hizo una mueca de desagrado. Daphne _odiaba_ a Parkinson. ¿Y aún así la prefería a ella sobre él? Algo definitivamente iba mal.

Suponía que tenía algo que ver con su beso. Él había intentado hablar con ella al respecto, pero ella sólo cambiaba el tema (algo desesperadamente) o salía de la habitación. No estaba segura de qué hacer, asi que decidió buscar respuestas en otro lado.

" _Astoria, ¿sabes por qué Daphne me esta evitando?" preguntó casualmente, parado fuera de su puerta. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y negó con la cabeza, frotando con sueño sus ojos._

 _"¿Por qué habría de saber?" logró murmurar, metiéndose de nuevo a las sábanas sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta._

Astoria había probado ser totalmente inútil, así que intentó preguntarle a Blaise.

 _"Blaise, ¿sabes por qué Daphne nos esta evitando?" preguntó mirando a los alumnos en la sala común._

 _"¿Evitándonos? Ella no me esta evitando. Lo siento amigo, creo que es sólo a ti," respondió Blaise. "¿Podemos ir a desayunar? Muero de hambre."_

Después de preguntarle a Blaise, Hadrian intentó preguntarle a su hermana. Gruñó internamente por no haber pensado en ella primero. Era una jodida vidente!

 _"Destiny, ¿dónde esta Daphne?" preguntó, tratando de distraer a su hermana del ensayo de herbología que estaba tratando de terminar frenéticamente antes de su primera clase._

 _"No sé, creo que esta en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona," se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regresó a su ensayo._

En su defensa, sólo le preguntó a Myrtel porque estaba desesperado.

 _"Myrtle, ¿has visto a Daphne?" preguntó tapándose los ojos y entrando cautelosamente al baño de niñas. Hubo un grito ahogado y una niña de primer año se escabulló del baño lanzándole una mirada de odio._

 _Myrtle flotó hacia él y ladeó la cabeza pensativa. Se dio unos golpecitos en el mentón "¿Es alta?"_

 _Él asintió._

 _"¿Tiene un cabello largo, ondulado y dorado?"_

 _Asintió de nuevo._

 _"¿Es muy bonita?"_

 _Sonrió y asintió._

 _Myrtle soltó una carcajada y voló al último cubículo. "No la he visto," gritó._

Decidió que no le caía bien ese fantasma. No le caía bien ni tantito. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando un día fue a clase de Pociones y le vino una idea. En el momento parecía un plan a prueba de tontos, pero viéndolo ahora se dio cuenta de que había sido algo ridículo.

 _"Profesor Snape, ¿por qué me esta evitando Daphne?" preguntó después de que la clase se diera por finalizada._

 _El profesor de nariz ganchuda lo vio con una mirada en blanco antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de desagrado. "¿Y por qué, Sr. Riddle, me rebajaría yo a tomarle importancia a sus ridículos problemas? ¿le parezco un maldito terapeuta?"_

 _"Pero, Severus -" comenzó._

 _"Es Profesor Snape. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte eso Riddle?"_

 _"Ahem," se aclaró la garganta el niño._

 _Snape rodó los ojos y dijo entre dientes. "Mis más sinceras disculpas. Joven lord."_

 _"Eso esta mejor. Ahora dime lo que sepas."_

 _Nuevamente el profesor rodó los ojos mientras organizaba los papeles en su escritorio. "Me parece que ella lo esta evitando porque ha hecho algo para molestarla," dijo arrastrando las palabras y cerrando un cajón con fuerza._

 _"Pero no he hecho nada!"_

 _"Sr. Riddle, si yo entendiera a las mujeres, no estaría trabajando como profesor de pociones, ¿no lo cree? Probablemente estaría haciendo billones de galeones sentado en mi casa lidiando con tontos como usted," puso las manos en el escritorio y fulmino al chico con la mirada. "Sin embargo, no es así, y no consigo juntar el interés para que siquiera me importe un poco. Sugiero que simplemente esperes. Ahora, hazme el amable favor de salir de mi oficina y regresar cuando tengas un verdadero problema."_

 _"¿Qué se supone que haga mientras tanto?" pensó en voz alta._

 _"Leer un libro, asumiendo que sepas leer. Jugar quidditch. Torturar a Potter. No me importa," Snape se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento, marcando una T en un ensayo de quinto año con su nueva pluma._

 _"Ya torturé a Potter!" bufó Hadrian abriendo la puerta para irse._

 _Snape soltó la pluma en shock. "¿Disculpa? ¿Ya lo hiciste? Riddle, regresa aquí un momento. Tu padre se va a poner furioso si te descubren usando magia oscura en el mocoso de Potter. No me ignores, niño. Regresa aquí! No te atrevas a silenciarm-"._

Viéndolo ahora mismo, tal vez preguntarle a Snape no había sido la mejor idea. Mientras Hadrian se encontraba parado viendo a una de sus mejores amigas (sin ser stalker, por supuesto) se dio cuenta que el que Daphne no le hablara le afectaba más de lo que debería.

Intentó ignorar el pensamiento y se dio la vuelta para entrar al castillo y caminar a los dormitorios de Slytherin a recoger su uniforme de quidditch para el partido que iba a comenzar pronto. Las mazmorras estaban casi vacías ya que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían comenzado a estudiar para los exámenes. No había señal de sus amigos asi que supuso que ya habían salido para la cancha de quidditch.

Hadrian estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomar su brazo y voltearlo. El chico alzó una ceja y vio con curiosidad a la ravenclaw de cabello rizado frente a él. "¿A qué debo el placer, Granger?" dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirándose las uñas sin interés.

Hermione se puso un dedo sobre los labio y le hizo señas para que la siguiera a un rincón oscuro. Hadrian se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirle el juego.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó. "¿Qué es tan secreto que no podías decirme en un pasillo que estaba desierto?"

"No me gusta tu tono, Hadrian," Granger arrugó la nariz como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. "Pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora."

"Soy tan afortunado," dijo sonriendo de lado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Hadrian sonrió. "¿Qué?" preguntó poniendo una falsa cara de inocencia.

"¿Qué?" repitió en tono de voz excesivamente agudo que no se parecía para nada a la voz de Hadrian. Se dio la vuelta, sacó el libro que él le había dado hace tiempo y lo empujo contra él.

"Bueno, pensé que te gustaría, considerando que te puede ayudar con runas el próximo añ-"

"No. Quiero que me digas la verdadera razón y no trates de mentirme otra vez. Este libro es de magia negra, y lo se porque…" se quedó callada y sus ojos voltearon a ver alrededor con nerviosismo. Se lamió los labios partidos y dijo, " Lo puedo sentir."

"Es sólo un libro, Hermione," dijo moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia. "Relájate."

"No entiendes! Terminé de leer el libro hace unos días e intenté practicar una de las runas más fáciles y-"

"Hermione, no puedes practicar este tipo de magia sin supervisión! No es seguro!" la regañó.

"Ya sé," chilló melodramáticamente. "Pero aún sabiéndolo realicé el hechizo y funcionó perfectamente. Entonces, obviamente despertó mi curi-"

"Obviamente," la interrumpió Hadrian rodando los ojos.

"Sí. Entonces intenté aprender más en otro libro, pero ninguno de mis hechizos funcionaron! Sólo funcionan cuando sigo las instrucciones del libro que me diste!" dijo acalorada.

"Ehm… ¿felicidades?"

"Hay algo más. Cada vez que estoy cerca del libro, literalmente siento que debo leerlo."

"Dices eso sobre todos los libros, Hermione," señaló Hadrian. Por supuesto que iba a tener la necesidad de leerlo, él había puesto un hechizo sobre el libro para que lo hiciera.

La chica tomó un gran respiro y miró a Hadrian con una intensidad que lo hizo dar un paso atrás con cautela. "Necesito que me digas por qué. ¿Por qué ese es el único libro que funciona? ¿Es magia negra? ¿Estoy usando magia negra? No me mientas."

Hadrian logró mantener su expresión neutral a la vez que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. "Esta escrito por un reconocido autor Artes Oscuras, pero no es magia negra," mintió.

Hermione lo estudió por un minuto antes de apuntarlo con un dedo acusador. "Tú. Estas. Mintiendo."

"Hermione, corazón. Relájate. Escúchame. Este libro no es magia negra," trató de asegurarle.

"Hadrian, juro por Merlín, más vale que me digas la verdad o voy a-"

"El contenido del libro no lo hace magia oscura," escupió , cortando lo que aseguraba ser un largo discurso. Tomó un respiro y suspiró viéndola con cansancio, "Realmente no entiendes la diferencia entre magia blanca y magia oscura, ¿no es asi?"

Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Hadrian negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo haces. Sólo hay una diferencia entre magia blanca y oscura, y es la intención," vio la mirada confundida en su cara y le dio una media sonrisa.

"Míralo de esta manera," lanzó un hechizo a una espejo que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y lo hizo añicos. La miró expectante. "Ahora, ayúdame a repararlo."

Ella rodó los ojos pero alzó la varita para convocar los pedazos de vidrio y después moverla sobre ellos para crear un liso espejo. Hadrian asintió con aprobación. "Eso esta bien," tocó el cristal con la varita y éste volvió a hacerse pedazos.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera incluso pestañear, él murmuró el mismo hechizo convocador y lanzó pedazos de vidrio hacia Hermione. Ella dejó salir un agudo grito y subió las manos para cubrir su rostro pero el dolor nunca llegó. Vacilante, dejó caer los brazos y quedó asombrada al ver los pedazos de vidrio danzar a su alrededor sin tocarla. Con un movimiento de varita de Hadrian, los pedazos cayeron en un perfecto círculo a sus pies.

"¿Lo ves? Era un simple accio pero ve qué fácil se volvió peligroso cuando mi intención cambió," explicó mirándola para ver si había algún tipo de reacción.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y asintió, una mirada ilegible apareció en sus ojos achocolatados. De repente, su cara se pintó de un brillante color rojo y sus ojos se abrieron con alarma.

"Hadrian!" le dijo pegándole en la cabeza. "No puedo creer que estuvieras apuntado cristales a mi cara! Cómo te atreves!"

El se encogió de hombros despreocupado. "Era sólo para que entendieras."

"Estoy segura de que había otras maneras en las que me podrías haber convencido," señaló.

"Seguro que sí. Pero esta era más divertida," sonrió pícaramente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin poder creérselo. "Todavía no apruebo esto del todo…"

"Pero…" intervino Hadrian mirándole expectante.

"Pero… creo que puedo vivir con ello. Ahora dígame, Sr. Riddle, ¿tiene otras interesantes obras de literatura para que lea?" dijo sonriendo y poniendo comillas en el aire a la palabra "literatura".

Hadrian la miró. "No. No hagas eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Deja de poner comillas en la palabra 'literatura'" dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Es sólo un libro."

"Sí, pero es un libro prohibido asi que… 'literatura'" dijo haciéndolo de nuevo.

"Es sólo un libro."

"Esta bien. No eres divertido. Bueno, ¿tienes algo o no?"

"De hecho, sí tengo algo, pero no es un libro."

"¿Qué es entonces?" preguntó un poco desanimada.

"Confía en mi, esto te va a gustar," dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un vial opaco. Hermione se estiró para tomarlo pero Hadrian lo quitó de su alcance con rapidez. "¿Sabes lo que esto?"

"No, pero quiero. Dámelo."

"Cálmate, querida. Tengo que advertirte, tal vez no te vaya a gustar."

"Entonces deja de andar por las ramas y dime, Hadrian," dijo enojada, sus ojos clavados aún en el vial.

"Sabes lo que un boggart hace, ¿no es asi?" esperó a que asintiera antes de continuar. "Esta es una poción que hace exactamente lo mismo. Sólo que hace que te enfrentes a tus mayores miedos uno por uno y puedo asegurarte, puede ser algo espantoso."

"¿Tu- Tu la tomaste?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Él asintió y la mirada de la chica se convirtió en una confusión. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué tomaría algo como esto?"

"Te fuerza a estar cara a cara con tus miedos, vencerlos, y volverte más fuerte," bajó la voz. "Tienes que entender Hermione, aunque no lo quieras ver, hay una guerra. Puedes creer que estas segura en Hogwarts, pero no es asi. Asumo que ya has escuchado acerca de los estudiantes petrificados, ¿correcto? Primero fue la gata de Filch, y luego ese alumno de primer año de Gryffindor. Todos deberían estar preparados, y esto te va a ayudar a protegerte."

"¿Qué pasa si la tomo?" preguntó en voz alta.

Él se alzó de hombros. "Depende, pero probablemente no va a ser agradable. Aunque tengo que advertirte, si la tomas, asegúrate de hacerlo cuando estas sola y nadie espere verte en los próximos días. Las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿tal ves?"

Hermione se estiró para tomar el vial pero se detuvo de repente y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que me va a costar esto?" preguntó con arrogancia viendo a Hadrian directamente a los ojos.

"¿Por qué crees que t-?"

"Riddle, puede ser que haya caído antes en tus manipulaciones, pero no esta vez. Eres un Slytherin, y todo tiene un precio," bufó.

Hadrian puso el vial en sus manos y le cerró los dedos alrededor de la botella. "Sólo hay una cosa que quiero. Esta poción es segura para tomar, pero no en todo su potencial. Después de que la tomes ven a mi y podemos trabajar en hacerla más poderosa. Te tengo que advertir, va a ser todo un reto."

A propósito rozó su hombro con el de ella en su camino a la salida y le susurró. "Y ambos sabemos cuánto ama Hermione Granger los retos."

* * *

 **Cancha de Quidditch (1 Diciembre)**

"Hadrian, llegas tarde," comentó Draco mientras pulía su escoba frente a los casilleros de quidditch. "Flint te va a matar," dijo despreocupado. "Sabes cuánto le molesta que lleguen tarde."

Blaise sonrió. "Flint no se va a atrever a tocar ni un solo cabello de la perfecta cabeza de Hadrian. No querría hacer enojar al _cazador estrella_ ," se burló. Un copo de nieve se asentó en su nariz y lo hizo estornudar.

Draco negó con la cabeza y dijo "No sé por qué dejaste tu posición de buscador por mi. No necesito que me des una posición por lástima."

"No la deje por _ti,_ " dijo Hadrian. "Sólo quise intentar ser cazador este año y ya que Ophelia esta muy ocupada con sus deberes de Premio Anual, vi una oportunidad y la tomé. No fue por ti," repitió con firmeza.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. "Y de pura suerte lograste asegurar una posición en el equipo. Sin ninguna experiencia anterior," señaló.

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos. "Qué estas tratando de decir, Draco. Sólo dilo."

"Ok, suficiente charla. Esto no es la hora del té!" gritó Marcus Flint mientras entraba a los vestidores de Slytherin y veía a los de segundo año con desagrado. "Riddle, llegas tarde," gruñó viéndolo desde arriba.

Hadrian quitó la mirada de Draco y se encogió de hombros. "Estaba arreglando un asunto que podría haberse convertido problemático, pero no te preocupes Flint, no volverá a pasar."

Flint asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Bien, asegúrate de que sea así. Ahora, Boyle dice que tienes una nueva jugada que va a derribar a esos idiotas de Gryffindor de sus escobas. Cuéntame de ella," dijo bruscamente llevando a Hadrian hacia la cancha.

Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas. "Esto es tan injusto," dijo Draco fumeando a la vez que agarraba su escoba y seguía al otro par. "Cuando llegué dos minutos tarde Flint me hizo dar dos vueltas a la cancha! Y lo único que él recibe es un ¿'no lo hagas de nuevo'?"

Blaise concordó en silencio y corrió a alcanzar a Draco. "Bueno, no es como si Hadrian _quisiera_ que lo traten de manera especial. Ambos sabemos que Flint esta siendo amable porque quiere una invitación a la iniciación en la mansión Riddle este verano," explicó Blaise.

"Maldito Hadrian, siempre consigue todo," gruñó mientras caminaba con Blaise.

"Vamos, no te compares con Hadrian," dijo. "Él es diferente a nosotros, y nosotros sólo tenemos que aceptarlo. Cada uno somos especiales en nuestra propia manera."

Draco observó a Blaise por un minuto. "Suenas como un mariquita. Cállate."

"Deja de quejarte y lo haré," respondió Blaise. Saludó a los entusiastas fans de Slyhterin a la vez que se subía a su escoba y voló a su posición. "Deja de preocuparte tanto. Va a arruinar tu juego," gritó.

Draco fulminó con la mirada al chico de cabello azabache que estaba hablando con el cazador de sexto año antes de suspirar y volar a su posición. Apenas fue capaz de escuchar el agudo sonido del silbato que indicaba el inicio del partido.

Hacia un frío casi insoportable esa tarde, y los copos de nieve estaban obstruyendo la visión de Draco. El aire estaba helado y rozaba agresivamente las ya rojizas mejillas del rubio, y por si fuera poco, en su rabieta de niño chiquito, había olvidado ponerse los guantes.

El único consuelo que tenía era que Potter estaba más ciego que un murciélago asi que no había manera que fuera a atrapar la snitch antes que él.

Apenas y prestaba atención al juego, en su lugar estaba enfocado en encontrar un pequeño brillo dorado a través de cegadora tormenta de nieve. "¿Dónde diablos esta?" maldijo. Intentó volar más arriba pero la tormenta parecía volverse peor y peor.

"Y Riddle anota… otra vez. Vamos, Gryffindor; venzan a esos rastreros hijos de-" el comentario de Lee Jordan fue interrumpido por McGonagall quien lo reprimió por su elección de palabras.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar que su amigo había anotado otra vez. _Estúpido Hadrian_ , pensó mientras escaneaba el campo en busca de la snitch. El buscador siempre ganaba el juego por el equipo, no el cazador.

Unos minutos después pensó ver un destello dorado, así que se lanzó en picada atravesando el manto de copos de nieve. Se sentían húmedos en sus mejillas, y como afilados pedazos de vidrio contra su piel. Draco estiró la mano para cerrarla sobre la bola dorada cuando de repente alguien chocó contra él, casi tirándolo de su escoba.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" gritó Draco. Se limpió la humedad de la cara y fulminó con la mirada a Hadrian Riddle. "Hadrian, estamos en el mismo equipo! Estaba a punto de atrapar la snitch! ¿Estas tratando de sabotearme a propósito?" acusó.

Los ojos de Hadrian adquirieron un frio tono verde y los copos de nieve parecieron volverse más pesados. "Esa no era la snitch, idiota. Era la punta trasera de la escoba del cazador de Gryffindor. Estan cubiertas de oro falso, ¿recuerdas? Estaba tratando de ayudarte," siseó en un tono más helado que el clima.

Draco agarró su escoba aún más fuerte, hasta que sus dedos se entumecieron. Él no necesitaba la ayuda de Hadrian. Podía capturar la snitch por él mismo. Potter parecía tener el mismo problema que él ya que estaba dando vueltas en el centro de la cancha sin saber qué hacer.

Marcus Flint pasó volando junto a ellos y gritó. "Atrapa la jodida snitch Malfoy para que podamos irnos!"

El cazador estaba encerrado en un sándwich con dos gryffindor a cada lado tratando de tirarlo de la escoba. Marcus sonrió ladinamente y en un borrón de verde y plata mandó a uno de los jugadores a estrellarse contra la sección de Gryffindor y caer pesadamente hasta el suelo.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. Flint anotó.

Fue sólo cuando el marcador estaba en 545-640, a favor de Slytherin, que Draco vio la snitch. La verdadera esta vez. Estaba volando en el medio de la cancha, justo por donde Potter estaba dando de vueltas.

Draco no dudó y salió directo hacia ella, pasando entre la maraña de jugadores de ambos equipos. Escuchó vagamente a alguien gritar, pero lo ignoró. De reojo pudo ver a Potter dirigirse hacia él, tratando de limpiar sus lentes furiosamente con una mano y estirando la otra.

Los ojos de Draco se achicaron a la vez que trataba de estirar más la mano, gruñendo, y casi cayéndose de la escoba en el proceso. Hubo otro grito y Draco lo identificó como Hadrian. Arrugó las cejas y gritó de regreso. "Ahora no, Hadrian!"

"Cuidado!" gritó alguien y Draco casi duda pero decidió que mejor no y estiró aún más la mano. Casi podía sentir la snitch; estaba tan cerca.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la helada snitch dorada en su mano y dejó salir un gritó de triunfo. Finalmente. Finalmente lo hizo. Ganó el juego por Slytherin! Abrió los ojos un segundo después y estaba a punto de alzar la snitch en lo alto para que todos lo vieron cuando lo vio.

Una bludger se dirigía directo hacia él, y Draco se congeló. Sus uñas se enterraron en la escoba y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Nunca llegó. Hubo un sonido de algo quebrándose y vacilante, Draco abrió los ojos. Un audible jadeó se escucho por todo el estadio. Draco sólo podía ver en horror la caída del jugador de Slytherin al suelo. La bludger había partido la escoba y ésta giraba sin control mientras el jugador se sostenía sin vida al mango. Todos los jugadores estaban congelados en shock cuando escucharon el retumbante sonido sordo en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Tan pronto como cayó en el piso, todos parecieron salir del estado de shock y entraron en acción. Draco y Flint fueron los primeros en llegar al suelo y se abalanzaron sobre el jugador herido. Draco saltó de su escoba, tirándola a un lado, y salió corriendo, empujando a McGonagall y Madame Hooch. Con vacilación vio el cuerpo tendido del jugador y cayó en el suelo junto a él.

"Hadrian," susurró. Se inclinó para tocar el inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo, pero casi inmediatamente la alejó. El pecho de Hadrian subía y bajaba y sus laboriosos respiros eran visibles gracias al clima frío. Sus dedos se movieron y Draco suspiró en alivio.

"Muévete, Malfoy! Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!" gritó Flint, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y profesores.

Hadrian gruñó por lo bajo y los ojos de Draco se abrieron. "Esta consciente!" hizo una mueca de miedo al ver que la respiración de Hadrian se hacía cada vez más lenta. "¿Va a estar bien?" susurró con la voz llena de pánico.

"Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Riddle acaba de caer de una altura muy considerable después de haber sido golpeado por una bludger. No podemos saber cuál es su condición por el momento. Tenemos suerte de que haya una gran capa de nieve en el suelo, sino – Srta. Greengrass, no lo mueva!" gritó McGonagall.

Draco no estaba seguro de cuándo había llegado Daphne, pero ahí estaba, envolviendo su capa en el cuerpo de Hadrian y sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Estaba acariciando suavemente su cabello y murmurando cosas inaudibles.

"Debemos moverlo lentamente, de otra manera podríamos hacer más daño que bien," Daphne alzó la mirada, finalmente alejándola de Hadrian. Estaba batallando para no llorar y fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara. "Vamos. No se queden ahí parados! Hagan algo!" siseó enojada, su larga cabellera rubia golpeando su cara por el viento.

McGonagall finalmente recuperó la compostura y movió a todos, con la excepción de Daphne que insistió en estar con Hadrian todo el tiempo. Con cuidado levitó a Hadrian fuera de la cancha y estaba a punto de entrar al castillo cuando Gilderoy Lockhart corrió frente a ella.

"Minerva! ¿Qué le haces a ese pobre chico? Déjalo en el suelo, puedo arreglarlo ahora mismo," ordenó sacando su varita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Daphne empujó al profesor fuera del camino y le hizo señas a McGonagall para que pasara. "Espero que no le importe Profesor," dijo dulcemente. "Pero esto es una emergencia. Creo que Madame Pomfrey esta mejor preparada para este tipo de tares, ¿no lo cree?"

No espero por una respuesta antes de salir corriendo detrás de McGonagall hacia la enfermería.

"¿Qué le pasó a Riddle?" preguntó Snape alcanzando a Draco. El rubio tartamudeó sin poder responder y simplemente siguió a McGonagall revolviendo sus manos constantemente.

Madame Pomfrey tenía ya una cama preparada para Hadrian, tan pronto como lo tuvo acostado le dio a beber una sustancia con aspecto bastante asqueroso. "Es para el dolor," explicó. "Va a gritar, Severus, por favor sujétalo," finalmente se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente alrededor de la cama y casi le da un infarto.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? Váyanse!" gritó. Draco se negó a moverse y tampoco lo hizo Daphne. Madame Pomfrey estaba demasiado concentrada en evaluar las heridas de Hadrian como para darse cuenta.

"¿Listo, Severus?"

Snape dejó salir un grave sonido parecido a un gruñido y Pomfrey hizo a Hadrian tragar otra poción. Tomó uno de los brazos del niño y lo presionó con fuerza hacia abajo, el sudor caía por su cara mientras esperaba que el hueso se acomodara. Hubo un quejido y Hadrian se movió un poco cuando la enfermera puso el hueso en su lugar con un fuerte sonido.

"Uno menos, faltan diesciseis," anunció Pomfrey en tono serio. Frunció el ceño. "Es raro, debería haber gritado o haberse movido violentamente."

Casi una hora y dos botellas de crece-huesos después, Hadrian estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama y Pomfrey se secaba la frente con alivio. "Lo juro, esta escuela debería prohibir el quidditch. Es un juego muy peligroso, no entiendo por qué el director deja que los niños lo jueguen! Son sólo niños!" decía para sí misma mientras caminaba a su oficina. "Nadie lo toque! Necesita descansar," gritó.

McGonagall se quedó viendo la cara pálida de Riddle. "Sabía que tenía que haber cancelado el juego tan pronto la tormenta se puso peor," volteó a ver a Draco. "Tiene suerte Sr. Malfoy de que el Sr. Riddle estuviera ahí, de otra manera estaría usted tendido en esta cama," murmuró antes de dirigirse a la salida. "Voy a hablar con mis leones," anunció.

"Entonces," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, viendo a Hadrian con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos. "¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasó?"

"Había una bludger que iba directo hacia mi, apuesto a que fue culpa de Potter, y Hadrian me gritó que tuviera cuidado, pero no le hice caso entonces se puso enfrente de mi y la bludger le dio a él y luego…" la voz de Draco se quebró a la vez que bajó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

Daphne alzó la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos volviéndose dos témpanos de hielo. "Quieres decir… ¿qué esto es tu culpa? ¿Todo esto se pudo haber evitado si tan sólo hubieras dejado de lado tu estúpido orgullo Malfoy y escucharas a alguien más por una vez en tu vida?" siseó en un tono de voz bajo.

Draco no respondió y Daphne se abalanzó sobre él pero Snape se puso en medio de ellos justo a tiempo y el golpe de la chica le dio al profesor.

"Srta. Greengrass, por favor cálmese," dijo con incomodidad. "Estoy seguro que el Sr. Riddle va a estar bien."

"Pero no lo sabe con certeza, ¿no es asi? ¿qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Y si – y si muere?" se ahogó con sus palabras y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "Si algo le pasa, Draco Malfoy, te mato."

De repente, las puertas se abrieron de un golpe, y Destiny entró corriendo seguida de Neville y Blaise. Su cabello despeinado y su cara ruborizada por haber corrido hasta ahí. "¿Ya pasó?" preguntó.

"Pasó… Destiny, ¿viste pasar esto?" pregunto Daphne en voz baja, su mirada cambiando rápidamente a una mortal.

Destiny se detuvo y poco a poco comenzó a ir hacia atrás. "Bueno, veras. Tienes que entender, esto tenía que pasar para qu-" quedó callada al ver la mirada asesina en los ojos de Daphne.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Arriesgaste la vida de tu hermana sólo para asegurarte que tu tonto plan siguiera su curso? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte su hermana?" rugió Daphne.

"Hice lo que nos iba a beneficiar a todos a la larga!" se defendió. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "No sé por qué estas tan alterada. Tú eres la que ha estado evitándolo por dos semanas. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte su amiga? Huh?" explotó.

"Es diferente! Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, habría hecho todo en mi poder para detenerlo. Tú por el otro lado, sabías que iba a pasar y no hiciste nada!"

"No lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que iba a estar bien!" siseó Destiny.

"El futuro es literalmente la cosa más insegura de nuestro universo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Qué pasa si se mueve en la noche y de repente eso arruina por completo su futuro?" preguntó Daphne. "¿Qué le dirías, Destiny? Eso es, por supuesto, asumiendo que él despierte."

"Claramente esto fue un error. Búscame cuando realmente estés usando el cerebro. Vamos Neville," dijo Destiny, jalando a Neville a través de las puertas. Neville le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a la otra chica pero esta solo movió la mano y regresó su atención a Hadrian. Blaise se acercó y se paró junto a ella.

"¿Esta bien?"

Su pregunta quedó en el aire ya que nadie estaba seguro de la respuesta.

"No sé por qué le estaba evitando," susurró finalmente la chica apoyando los codos en la cama. "Sabía que estaba intentado hablar conmigo. Entré en pánico."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre ustedes dos?" preguntó Blaise sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

"Debe haber sido importante porque el mocoso fue a hablar conmigo de ello," dijo Snape en voz baja.

"¿Fue a verlo?" repitió la chica, alzando la mirada incrédula.

"Sí. Si estoy en lo cierto, creo que le pregunta casi a todo mundo por qué lo estabas evitando," reveló Snape. "No que yo lo supiera," añadió. "Me retiro. El toque de queda es a las nueve. Cúmplanlo o no, no me importa, sólo no se dejen atrapar."

Y con eso, Snape salió de la enfermería, su capa ondeando detrás de él y golpeando sus botas de piel de dragón.

"Es lindo," comentó Daphne, dejando salir una sonrisa triste viendo a Hadrian. "Pero ahora se ven tan roto," susurró mirándolo miserablemente.

"Para."

"¿Que pare qué?" alzó una ceja la chica.

"Deja de estar toda triste y decaída," dijo Blaise. "No te queda."

"No lo entenderías Blaise. Quiero a Hadrian," murmuró por lo bajo.

"Claro que sé que lo quieres. Todos lo hacemos!" se encogió de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos y lo miró intensamente expectante. Blaise la miró curioso antes de que finalmente entendiera. "Oh. Ew. No. Ni siquiera quiero pensar-Ew."

Daphne finalmente dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa ante la incomodidad de Blaise. "No es como que si no tuvieras algo con Hermione."

La cabeza de Draco se levantó de súbito. "¿Te gusta la sangre sucia?" lo fulminó con una mirada acusatoria. "No puedo creer esto."

"No!" se defendió Blaise, un suave tono rosado tiñéndole la cara. "Quiero decir, es genial y todo, y muy inteligente, y es tan mandona que es gracioso."

"A mi me suena como si te gustara," sonrió la rubia.

"No de la manera que estas pensando," contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?" preguntó Daphne por lo que parecía ser la onceava vez, regresando su atención a Hadrian.

"Tener esperanza," murmuró Draco, tratando de vomitar a la vez que el sentimiento de culpa le retorcía el estómago.

* * *

 **Enfermería de Hogwarts (13 Diciembre: 11:00 pm)**

Hadrian gruñó en silencio, abrió un ojo, y observó la oscura habitación. Sus orejas se agudizaron al escuchar el murmullo de una conversación y discretamente movió la cabeza para ver al grupo de personas parada en la cama junto a la suya.

"Albus, si estos ataque siguen ocurriendo cerrarán la escuela," advirtió McGonagall, tomándose del riel de la cama. "Mira al pobre Justin Finch-Fletchley, es sólo un inocente alumno de primer año. Petrificado! Esto no puede seguir así!"

"Minerva, no debemos abandonar la esperanza ahora. Estoy seguro que Alexander va a encontrar la manera de parar estos ataques."

"¿El chico Potter? Él es la razón por la que Hadrian Riddle esta casi muerto en la cama de junto. Tienes que saber que fue su plan el que causó todo esto. Albus, el niño casi mata a Hadrian!" rugió Snape.

Justo en ese momento todos los ojos voltearon a ver a Hadrian quien rápidamente se hizo el dormido otra vez. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, eso fue muy desafortunado. Pero no podemos perder la fe en Alexander, él es el Elegido después de todo."

"Elegido o no, es un niño de doce años," argumentó la profesora Sprout. "No podemos poner nuestro destino en manos de un niño."

"Especialmente no uno como Potter," añadió Snape por lo bajo.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que proponen?" suspiró Albus, dándose cuenta de que era un argumento que no iba a ganar.

"No digo que cerremos la escuela. ¿Qué tal si adelantamos la salida de vacaciones? Le ayudaría a los estudiantes a alejarse del terror que han vivido, y a nosotros a ponerle un fin a esta "cámara de los secretos" situación," sugirió Snape.

Flitwick asintió. "Es una excelente idea. Estoy de acuerdo."

Hubo varios murmullos de aprobación y Dumbledore apretó los labios. "Supongo que podemos dejarlos salir antes. Minerva, dile mañana a los estudiantes que tengan sus baúles listos para el final de esta semana. Parece ser que es la única opción en la que todos estamos de acuerdo," declaró acariciando su barba pensativo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Uno por uno, todos los profesores abandonaron el lugar hasta que sólo Severus Snape quedaba. Sus ojos negros voltearon a ver a su alrededor con precaución antes de caminar junto a la cama de Hadrian y murmurar, "De nada."

Hadrian sonrió. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Guest 19_ \- Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste la historia :D

 _SALESIA_ \- Todavía vas a tener que esperar para saber quiénes son los que están por ahí perdidos hahaha. Sí, la verdad es que Hadrian se merecía todo lo que pasó y más! ese niño es insoportable, yo lo utilizaría como muñeco de prácticas todos los días para mejorar mis hechizos (si tan sólo tuviera magia!) hahaha pero bueno, ya lo veremos sufrir más, no te preocupes por eso.

Hermione es muy inteligente y eso es algo que hasta Voldemort puede notar, creo que el encargarle a Hadrian esa mision es su forma de hacerle ver que la acepta siempre y cuando ponga ese cerebro en favor de su equipo.

Espero que te guste este capitulo! nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy chicos! muchas gracias por leer, como siempre... ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, unos poco capítulos más y la primera parte termina. Espero que no se desesperen mucho conmigo y que aunque me tarde, sigan leyendo la historia :D

Saludos hasta donde sea que esten!

ana karen malfoy


	28. Revelaciones

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! aquí con un nuevo capítulo! espero que lo disfruten mucho... y bueno, he renunciado a mi trabajo lo cual espero que me ayude a terminar de traducir la historia y no tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo para el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

 **Enfermería de Hogwarts (17 Diciembre)**

La luz del sol se colaba a través de los bellos vitrales en las ventanas logrando que un rayo de luz revoloteara en la cara de Hadrian Riddle. El niño frunció el ceño haciendo que una pequeña arruga se formara en su frente. Con pereza, puso un brazo sobre su cara en un intento de bloquear la molesta luz pero fue en vano. Con un gruñido ronco, hizo a un lado la sábana blanca de hospital que se había enredado en su cuerpo.

Estaba frotándose los ojos para despabilarse cuando escuchó a alguien decir. "Oh, que bien. Ya estas despierto!"

Decir que se sorprendió es quedarse corto. Saltó y se enderezó velozmente, golpeando sus brazos con los rieles de la cama. Hadrian hizo una mueca de dolor y se tomó el aún adolorido brazo, cayendo nuevamente sobre las varias almohadas que le habían puesto a su alrededor. Vio a la chica recargada en su cama con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?" dijo con la voz cargada de desdén hacia la bonita bruja pelirroja parada frente a él. Ginevra Weasley ignoró su nada acogedora actitud y se sentó a su lado echando su larga cabellera detrás de sus hombros.

Ella lo observó por un minuto antes de decir, "Necesito tu ayuda." Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación de manera paranoica y se detuvieron con desconfianza en el cuerpo inmóvil del chico junto a Hadrian.

Hadrian siguió su mirada y movió la mano quitándole importancia. "Esta petrificado, no va a escuchar ni una palabra de lo que digas."

La expresión de cautela en su cara se relajó considerablemente pero mantuvo su rígida postura. "Necesito tu ayuda," repitió fríamente. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y dejó salir un forzado "Por favor."

Hadrian alzó una ceja con falsa modestia y se señaló a si mismo. "¿Necesitas _mi_ ayuda? Hmmm considérame intrigado," dijo en tono divertido.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le lanzó una mirada helada. "No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Riddle," le dijo molesta. "No necesito _tu_ ayuda en específico. Sólo resulta que tú eres el único que podría lograr esto."

"No entiendo."

Ginevra juntó las manos y volteó su cuerpo para quedar por completo frente a él. Se acercó y dijo en voz baja y peligrosa. "Necesito tu ayuda para deshacerme de alguien."

Volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia las puertas de la enfermería como esperando que alguien entrara inmediatamente. Satisfecha de que nadie hubiera escuchado, regresó la mirada a Hadrian, sus ojos calculadores buscando cualquier signo de reacción en la cara de poker de Hadrian.

"Deshacerte," repitió Hadrian sin poder creérselo. Sus ojos encontraron los de Ginevra. "¿Quieres decir-"

"Sí," lo cortó ella con prisa. "Necesito deshacerme de ella y tú vas a ayudarme."

"¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte, corazón?" dijo con arrogancia, entrelazando los brazos para acentuar su punto.

Ella sonrió con malicia y se acercó hasta que sus labios tocaban el lóbulo de su oreja y susurró. "Potter."

"Te equivocas. Nosotros hicimos un trato sobre Potter," siseó Hadrian. "Tu ibas a olvidar que eso pasó si yo pretendía que nunca te vi en la sala común a esa hora."

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Mentí," hizo una pausa y dejó que una sonrisa inocente adornara sus afiladas facciones. "Y ya que tú tiene mucho más que perder que yo, te sugiero que termines con esto rápidamente y te concentres en lo importante. El plan."

"¿Por qué no le puedes preguntar a Astoria? ¿o a alguno de tus lacayos?" preguntó. "Escuché que te siguen a todos lados como perros obedientes. Y por si no lo has notado, no somos amigos ni nada."

"Por supuesto que no," dijo bufando de manera nada femenina. "Yo no tengo amigos, sólo tengo conocidos poderosos. Sucede que tú eres uno de ellos."

"Sabes que soy muy bueno con hechizos de memoria. Probablemente podría hacer uno sin varita si lo intentara," le informó Hadrian.

"Ni si quiera lo pienses," le advirtió, mirándolo fríamente. "Ya tengo todo listo. Sólo necesito tu ayuda para una pequeñísima parte del plan."

Él suspiró. "Más vale que esto sea bueno. No tengo tiempo para ser expulsado por algo tan trivial."

Ella se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada a sus manos. "Ok, mentí sobre eso también. En realidad no tengo un plan," admitió.

Él rodó los ojos para nada sorprendido. "Conducta típica de un Weasley. Sabes, en verdad tienes que parar con todas las mentiras. Si sigues así, un día verás que nadie confía en ti."

"Ahora soy una Slytherin. Deberías saber que no puedes confiar en mi. De hecho, no estarías en este problema si no hubieras confiado en mi en la sala común," replicó.

"Continúa recordándome mi lapso en falta de juicio y puede ser que decida no ayudarte."

"¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a ayudar?" preguntó, su sonrisa condescendiente cambiando a una de triunfo.

Él ignoró su pregunta y dijo. "¿Vamos a llegar a la parte en que me dices qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?"

La pelirroja le dio unos golpecitos a sus mejillas de manera condescendiente. "Sólo tienes que usar tu cara bonita como distracción. Déjame el resto a mi," explicó a la vez que se paraba de la cama. "Te envío los detalles por lechuza."

"Eso no suena muy alentador. Particularmente, no me gustaría ser arrastrado contigo si tu plan falla," gritó.

Ginevra se detuvo frente a las puertas y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su cabello de un rojo oscuro volara alrededor de su cara. "Entonces más te vale esperar que este plan funcione," dijo mientras sus labios color cereza se torcían en una media sonrisa.

Abrió las puertas de madera y se movió para salir pero en su lugar chocó con un cuerpo. Su expresión se nubló por un instante, pero regresó a la normalidad a la vez que se quitaba el cabello de la cara, y plasmó una sonrisa. "Zabini," dijo forzadamente viendo su alta figura. "Un gusto verte por aquí."

"Podría decir lo mismo, roja," sonrió el italiano. "Hadrian es mi amigo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

"Muévete, Zabini," gruñó Draco empujando al chico para entrar a la enfermería.

"No te quedes en medio de la entrada, Blaise, hay gente que quiere entrar," lo regañó Daphne maniobrando para poder pasar. Todos los demás siguieron el ejemplo de la rubia pero Blaise sólo se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la niña más joven que se alejaba poco a poco.

Ginevra le frunció el ceño y se movió para marcharse pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca. "Un consejo para el futuro, Ginevra," murmuró. "No te involucres en cosas que no puedes manejar," su agarre se endureció cuando la chica forcejeó para liberarse. "Hadrian Riddle tiene un lado mucho más oscuro del que crees. Es mejor que te mantengas alejada y no lo descubras."

Con un pequeño gruñido, se deshizo del fuerte agarre y lo miró heladamente. "Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, muchas gracias," bufó echando su cabello hacia atrás y caminó lejos de él sin darle ni una sola mirada.

Blaise suspiró audiblemente y caminó hacia donde sus amigos estaban reunidos. Estaba seguro que Ginevra no iba a hacer caso de su advertencia, pero por lo menos lo intentó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Hermione, arreglando una de las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de Hadrian. "Destiny nos dijo que ibas a estar bien, pero aún así estábamos preocupados."

"Me siento perfectamente bien aunque un poco adolorido," admitió Hadrian. Miró a sus amigos. "¿No tienen clases?"

"Dumbledore nos adelantó las vacaciones de Navidad y el tren sale esta tarde. Tenemos todo la mañana para empacar," explicó Neville.

Hadrian no estaba escuchando; en su lugar, toda su atención estaba en Daphne quien parecía muy callada. Después de un par de segundos, la chica levantó la cara y notó su mirada haciendo que se sonrojara. "Tengo tu varita," dijo suavemente. "Madame Pomfrey me la dio," ella le dio la varita y Hadrian sonrió.

"Gracias," dijo con sinceridad, disfrutando de la manera en que sus mejillas parecían colorearse aún más. "Entonces, ¿qué me perdí? ¿algún otro duelo con Potter?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"De hecho, no. Cada vez que lo veo sólo frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta. Muy extraño," comentó Daphne.

"Tal vez te tiene miedo," sugirió Blaise, sólo con pensar eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

"Tal vez," sonrió Hadrian.

"Me tenías muy preocupada," reveló Daphne. "Estaba m- Es decir, estábamos muy asustados."

"Perdón," dejó salir Draco. "Estaba siendo un idiota, y tuviste que romperte once huesos para pagar por mi error."

"Diecisiete," corrigió Daphne.

"No fue tu culpa," insistió Hadrian. "No te preocupes. Además, así pude faltar a clases, asi que supongo que me hiciste un favor," sonrió.

Hermione lo miró con enojo. "No bromees con ese tipo de cosas, Hadrian. _Nunca_ bromees con faltar a clases. No es gracioso!"

"Ignórala. Sólo esta celosa de que te libraste de la tarea de pociones que hizo que las notas de todos bajaran," dijo Blaise sonriendo.

"No lo estoy!"

"No mientas, Hermione querida. No te queda bien."

Hadrian sonrió al verlos pelear. "Los extrañé."

Destiny se encogió de hombros. "Sabía que ibas a estar bien. Nadie me creyó," dijo lanzándole dagas con la mirada a Daphne.

"Perdón," se disculpó Daphne. "Realmente estaba preocupada."

"Lamento romper esta feliz reunión chicos pero tenemos que empezar a empacar. Podemos hablar en el tren," les recordó Neville.

"Neville! Este no es el momento!" lo regañó Daphne.

Hadrian negó con la cabeza. "No, tiene razón. Y yo tengo que salir de aquí también. ¿Alguien puede ir por Madame Pomfrey?"

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos y finalmente se decidió que Draco iba a ir a buscarla y los demás iban a ir a sus habitaciones a terminar de empacar. Cuando ya todos se empezaron a ir, Hadrian envolvió con delicadeza la muñeca de Daphne. Ella se congeló y volteó a ver a Hadrian con una mirada curiosa.

"Yo-yo, es sólo que te extrañé estas últimas dos semanas," dijo el chico.

Daphne sonrió y abrazó una de las almohadas. "Yo también te extrañé."

Alzó la mirada hacia la bonita rubia. "¿Por qué me evitaste, Daphne?"

Daphne se mordió el labio y suspiró sentándose en la cama a un lado suyo, "No quería arruinar nuestra amistad por algo que podría ser no correspondido."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si no es así?" preguntó Hadrian.

"¿Estas diciendo eso sólo para hacerme sentir mejor?" dijo lentamente. "Porque no tienes que hacerlo. Entendería completamente si no quisieras-"

Ella se detuvo en seco y su ojo brincó, y de repente, Hadrian sintió una esponjosa almohada pegarle por todo el cuerpo. "Tú. Estúpido. Idiota. No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso!" gruñó mientras lo golpeaba enojada con la almohada en cada palabra.

"Daphne, eso duele. Auch!" dejó salir.

La chica dejó salir un pequeño jadeo y dejó caer la almohada, sus manos yendo a su boca en completo shock. "Lo siento mucho. Olvidé por completo que estas lisiado, y yo-"

"Oye, no estoy lisiado!" intervino.

"Y te acabo de golpear. Oh por Merlín. Soy una horrible persona," exclamó, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Oye, si te sirve de algo, probablemente yo soy mucho peor persona de lo que tú eres."

Ella dejó salir una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. "Eso no me ayuda en nada," suspiró y vio a Hadrian. "Estoy muy feliz de que estes bien. Pensé que ibas a morir en el momento que te vi caer de la escoba y no pude siquiera pensar en que pasaría si tu…"

Hadrian dejó de prestar atención a su parloteo y sólo la observó. Se veía bonita, a pesar de la mirada de cansancio que tenía. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo dejó salir, "¿Te gustaría acompañarme al baile de Navidad de los Malfoy este año?"

Ella se lo quedó viendo incrédula. "Estaba diciéndote lo contenta que estoy de que estés vivo ¿y no me estabas poniendo atención?"

"Ehm… Bueno, yo-" tartamudeó.

"Sí," sonrió ella. "Supongo que iré contigo," hizo una pausa y sonrió con arrogancia. "No es como si tuviera mejores ofertas."

"Oye, yo soy la mejor oferta," dijo, pretendiendo sonar ofendido.

"Seguuuuuuro," dijo Daphne provocándolo.

"Retíralo," advirtió Hadrian. "Tal vez este atado a una cama pero aún puedo hacerte pagar," bromeó.

"Ajá."

"Tú lo pediste," dijo Hadrian con voz ronca abalanzándose sobre ella.

Daphne rió mientras Hadrian le hacía cosquillas, tratando de tomar aire entre las risas. "Esta bien. Tú ganas. Hadrian Riddle es el mejor," dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, gracias."

Se escuchó una risa por lo bajo detrás de ellos y ambos voltearon para ver a Draco parado con una expresión perturbada. "Bueno, por más desagradable que haya sido ese espectáculo, aquí está tu ropa," dijo Draco arrastrando la voz, aventando la ropa sobre la cama.

Draco miró a Daphne. "¿Ya te vas? ¿O también te quieres quedar para esta parte?"

"Draco," dijo Hadrian rodando los ojos mientras que Daphne se sonrojó y murmuró un rápido adiós.

"Madame Pomfrey dice que ya puedes irte," le dijo el rubio. "Aunque se veía algo enfurruñada porque nadie quisiera disfrutar su estadía en el enfermería," frunció el ceño. "Como si fuera posible. Mira estas sábanas, ni siquiera son de seda. Es tan pueblerino."

"Ok, Draco. Este no es momento para tu desaprobación diaria," dijo Hadrian tomando su ropa de la cama. Volteó a ver a Draco y sonrió. "¿Ya te vas? ¿O también te quieres quedar para esta parte?" imitó ganándose una mirada de desagrado y una almohada en la cara.

 **Expreso de Hogwarts (10 Diciembre 4:00 pm)**

"¿Crees que Snape lave alguna vez su cabello?" preguntó Blaise, levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. "Nunca se ve… ¿cuál es la palabra que busco?"

"¿Limpio?" sugirió Neville, apenas alzando la mirada del juego de ajedrez que jugaba con Daphne.

Destiny lanzó una mirada al juego y sonrió. "Date por vencido, Neville. Vas a perder."

"No aún," dijo con terquedad, apretando sus labios en una línea que denotaba determinación.

"Claro que se lo lava," dijo Draco rodando los ojos. "¿Quién no lo hace?"

"Bueno, ¿alguna vez lo has visto hacerlo?" lo cuestionó Blaise.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado. "No. Que asco."

"Ja! Entonces no sabes!"

"Oh, vamos Blaise," bufó Hermione. "Por supuesto que el profesor Snape se lava el cabello. Es como preguntar si se baña o no."

Blaise se quedó en silencio por un minuto antes de preguntar. "¿Estamos seguros de que se baña?"

Hermione se quedó viendo a Blaise incrédula. "No seas ridículo. Todos se bañan."

"Bueno, ¿lo has visto bañ-?"

"Blaise, cállate" dijo Hadrian, tratando por todos los medios de no verse asqueado.

"Debería mandarle un shampoo para Navidad," pensó Blaise en voz alta.

"Cállate, Blaise," dijeron todos (excepto Daphne y Neville) en coro.

Draco alzó la vista con una sonrisa ladina. "Casi se me olvida decirles lo que escuché de camino al tren. Al parecer, Dumbledore piensa que Potter puede salvarnos a todos de todo este asunto de la cámara de los secretos."

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que todos explotaran en risas. Hermione sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus caóticos rizos volaran por todos lados. Bufó incrédula, "Dudo mucho que ese bufón pueda hacer otra cosa más que hacer que lo petrifiquen."

"O maten," añadió Blaise.

"Aunque, debo admitir que sí me pregunto quién estará detrás de esto," dijo Hermione. "Supongo que a de ser un estudiante, aunque nunca sabes, ve lo que pasó con Quirell el año pasado."

"Creo que ya casi llegamos," comentó Destiny ignorando el tren de pensamiento de Hermione. "Casi cinco minutos."

"Maldición," dijo Neville cuando Daphne triunfantemente derribó a su rey con una sonrisa arrogante. "No es justo. He intentado vencerte todo el semestre, ¿cómo es que una persona puede ser tan buena para algo? No es justo!"

"Ya, ya bebé," dijo Destiny dando palmaditas en su espalda. "Todo va a estar bien, ¿quieres un poco de helado? ¿quién quiere helado?" cantó con una voz de bebé.

"Deja de tratarme como un bebé," dijo Neville cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces deja de comportarte como uno," le respondió Destiny. "Además, ya te había dicho que ibas a perder."

"No te enojes, Neville," dijo Daphne haciendo volar su rubia cabellera. "No todos podemos ser prodigios."

"Deja de provocarlo," rodó los ojos Destiny.

"Un día de estos, Greengrass," dijo Neville sombríamente apuntándola con un dedo. "Un día de estos te ganaré en tu propio juego."

"Claramente no es hoy," dijo Draco burlón.

"¿Podrían callarse todos? Estoy tratando de concentrarme," gruñó Hermione sacando su nariz del enorme tomo que tenía en las piernas para mirarlos enfurruñada.

"Tal vez quieras empezar a arreglarte," dijo Destiny señalando a la estación llena de gente que se veía por la ventana.

Hermione palideció al ver la estación de tren, y la expresión de puro y absoluto terror no fue pasada de alto por Daphne. Cuando todos comenzaron a salir del compartimento la rubia jaló a la ravenclaw a un lado.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Daphne. Hermione miró con incertidumbre por la ventana, y asintió un poco rápido para el gusto de la slytherin. Daphne frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa?"

Hermione suspiró y bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro. "Mi padre vino a recogerme."

Los ojos de Daphne se volvieron dos rejillas y su expresión se volvió fría. "Quieres decir - ¿pero por qué?"

"Mi madre esta en un viaje de negocios, no va a regresar hasta después de Navidad," explicó Hermione, su pánico acrecentando a cada segundo. "Ya que ella no esta, él puede hacer lo que quiera."

"¿Quieres irte con Astoria y conmigo? Puedes quedarte en mi casa todas las vacaciones," sugirió Daphne.

"No puedo," balbuceó, parpadeando con rapidez para evitar las avasallantes ganas de llorar. "Si no voy con él, podría llamar a mi mamá," su voz se volvió casi inaudible. "Ella no sabe, Daphne."

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿No sabe que él te golpea?" repitió. "Pero, ¿cómo es que no se da cuenta?"

"No esta mucho en casa porque tiene que trabajar. Y yo no puedo decirle. La devastaría. Todavía lo ama, Daphne," murmuró con tristeza. "No puedo hacerlo."

"Daphne, apúrate, ya tengo tu baúl!" dijo Hadrian desde fuera del compartimento.

"Voy," respondió la chica sin prestarle atención. Regresó la mirada a Hermione y dijo "Qué te parece esto: Te envio una carta tan pronto llegue a casa, y si pasa cualquier cosa, me mandas una carta y yo voy por ti. ¿Ok?"

"No te preocupes Daphne, voy a estar bien," dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a jalar su baúl fuera de la puerta. Daphne la siguió de cerca.

"Yo espero que vayas a estar bien," corrigió Daphne. "Pero esto es sólo por precaución. Sólo por si acaso."

Hermione sonrió, aunque se veía algo miserable y forzado. "Voy a estar bien," insistió. "Y aprecio lo que haces, en serio," le dio un rápido abrazo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la alta figura de un hombre que no se veía nada emocionado de verla.

Daphne suspiró y fue hacia donde estaban Destiny y Hadrian, quienes estaban esperando pacientemente. Destiny la miró con curiosidad, ¿Qué fue eso?"

Daphne negó con la cabeza y en su lugar dijo, "Necesito que me hagas un favor. Checa constantemente el futuro de Hermione en los próximos días, ¿ok? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esta bien."

Hadrian frunció el ceño, "¿esta bien?"

Daphne intentó encontrar a la castaña entre la multitud, pero fue imposible. "Eso es lo que espero," murmuró. La chica vio a sus papás cerca de uno de los pilares de ladrillos y los saludó.

"Gracias por traer mi baúl," sonrió. "Te veo en el baile de Navidad, Destiny," volteó a ver a Hadrian y lo abrazó. "Por cierto…" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. "Mi vestido es verde."

Destiny vio alejarse a la alta rubia y volteó a ver a Hadrian con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó mientras se encaminaban hacia donde los Malfoy esperaban pacientemente.

"No tengo idea," mintió desviando la mirada.

"Mentiroso," acusó la rubia.

Narcissa Malfoy alzó una ceja perfectamente delineada al par. "¿Quién esta mintiendo?"

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en la cara de Destiny. "Hadrian tiene una cita," anunció. "Daphne Greengrass."

"¿La mayor de las Greengrass?" preguntó Narcissa. "Es muy linda, ¿no es así?"

Destiny sonrió. "Sí, muy."

Narcissa volteó a ver a su propio hijo y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no puedes llevar a una bella joven al baile? Me hago más vieja con cada año, Draco. No tengo tiempo para organizar todo un baile y además encontrarle pareja a mi hijo."

"No necesito una cita," anunció Draco. "Soy un lobo solitario."

Junto a él, Lucius resopló divertido. "Eso es lo que todos dicen, hijo. Eso es hasta que encuentran a la mujer que convierte al lobo en un cachorro obediente."

"¿Eres un lobo o un cachorro, Lucius?" preguntó Narcissa con el esbozo de una sonrisa en la cara.

"Cachorro, querida," respondió con rapidez.

Ella sonrió. "Eso es lo que pensé. Hombres," bufó rodando los ojos. Destiny rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, vamos. No tenemos todo el día. Bellatrix esta esperando."

Destiny tomó el brazo de Narcissa y Draco y Hadrian el de el mayor de los Malfoy. En un giro, se encontraban en la sala de estar de los Malfoy.

Una vez que Destiny logró equilibrarse preguntó. "¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?"

Narcissa y Lucius intercambiaron una mirada y luego voltearon a ver a los tres niños parados frente a ellos. Lucius se aclaró la garganta y dijo con su voz de negocios "Destiny, tú puedes quedarte. Sin embargo, debo llevar a Hadrian a la mansión Riddle. Tu padre desea hablar contigo."

"¿Sólo hablar?" dijo Hadrian alzando una ceja.

"Entre otras cosas," dijo Lucius, ofreciendo nuevamente su brazo a Hadrian. El chico suspiró y tomó su brazo, despidiéndose de sus amigos con tristeza.

Al llegar a la mansión, mandó su baúl a su recámara y le dijo adiós a Lucius Malfoy. Su padre seguramente estaba en su estudio, asi que Hadrian decidió dirigirse allí.

Rápidamente recorrió los pasillos tratando, lo mejor que podía, de evitar ciertos cuadros. Extrañamente, se sentía emocionado, lo que era completamente opuesto a cómo se sentía durante las reuniones homicidas entre padre e hijo. No se molestó en tocar y en su lugar sólo abrió la puerta. Se encogió de hombros, de todas formas su padre iba a encontrar algo para castigarlo.

Sorprendentemente, su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio tomando una copa de whiskey de fuego en lugar de estar escondido y tratar de matar a su único hijo. Hadrian rió internamente ante el pensamiento y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al impresionante escritorio de su padre.

"¿Cómo va el plan?" preguntó su padre, saltándose todas las formalidades.

"Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar padre," respondió Hadrian en tono burlón.

"Hadrian, hay una razón por la cual no te pregunté cómo estabas. No me importa," dijo su padre con desdén y cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio. "Ahora, responde la pregunta."

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "Va bien, supongo."

"¿Y la sangresucia? ¿Ha aceptado tu desafío de mejorar la poción?"

"Hermione," lo corrigió Hadrian. "ha aceptado ayudarme, y le di una muestra de la poción para que la probara ella misma."

"¿Y si dice que no? ¿qué pasa entonces?"

"Bueno… entonces probablemente me lances un avada en ese momento," miró a Lord Voldemort para confirmarlo y éste asintió.

"Pero ya aceptó a ayudarme. Le fascinan los retos, así que dudo que se vaya a echar para atrás ahora," explicó Hadrian.

Su padre parecía estar absorto en algo y finalmente vio a Hadrian con curiosidad. "¿Puedo preguntar a quién le confiaste el diario? Me lo he estado preguntando desde que te lo di, después de todo, ¿qué clase de persona le da ese tipo de artefacto a un niño?" reflexionó.

"Claramente no tú," dijo Hadrian por lo bajo. "Lo dejé en manos de Ginevra Weasley."

Su padre asintió en silencio y le dio una sorbo a su trago. De repente sus ojos color rubí se encendieron y lanzó el vaso a través de la habitación donde se estrelló contra las puertas de madera rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Hadrian hizo una mueca.

"Quieres decir," empezó a decir Lord Voldemort en un tono peligrosamente bajo. "¿Que pusiste mi diario en manos de una asquerosa adoradora-de-muggles Weasley?"

"Ehm… ¿sí?"

"Estúpido. Tenías sólo un trabajo, mocoso. Te dije que se lo dieras a alguien que lo fuera a usar adecuadamente. Un Weasley no encaja en esa específica descripción!" gritó.

"Ella lo esta usando! Creo…" Hadrian se quedó callado y se hundió más en la silla.

"Lo único que he escuchado es que hay alumnos petrificados en Hogwarts. Eso lo pueden arreglar. El plan era usar la Cámara de los Secretos para quitar a Dumbledore del poder," siseó Voldemort. "¿Ya logramos eso?"

"No," Hadrian hizo una pausa. "Pero la chica Weasley va a abrir la cámara pronto, creo."

"¿Estas seguro de algo, niño?" preguntó su padre.

"Bueno… no. No soy vidente," hizo una mueca esperando un crucio o por lo menos un hechizo punzante por parte de su padre por su comentario insolente. Cuando nada pasó vio a su padre con una mirada de desconfianza.

"He estado en tu estudio por casi diez minutos," comentó Hadrian entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué no me has lanzado ningún crucio o por lo menos cualquier otro hechizo?"

"Ya no te hace nada, así que para qué me molesto," respondió el lord con indiferencia. "Además, las lecciones para reforzar tu mente empezaran pronto," algo parecido a una sonrisa de anticipación apareció en la cara de Lord Voldemort, y era probablemente la cosa más escalofriante que Hadrian había visto en su vida. "Eso será suficiente castigo."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Salesia_ \- Como siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios! Sí la verdad es que esos celos que Draco tiene con Blaise y Hermione son lo más cerca que vamos a estar de un Dramione por el momento hahaha pero se disfrutan mucho! Espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo! y perdona por la corta respuesta!

 _guest 19_ \- muchas gracias por tu review! pues sí, la verdad es que Hadrian se vio muy adorable preguntándole a todos (sobretodo a Severus) sobre Daphne hahaha. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy!... espero tener listos el capítulo para la próxima semana! :D nos estamos leyendo!

ana karen malfoy


	29. Feliz Navidad?

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola nuevamente a todos mis queridísimos lectores... dije una semana... y no cumplí! hahahaha pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo!

Esta vez no me dio tiempo de contestar a sus reviews! lo siento!, prometo hacerlo para el próximo capítulo :D

A leer!...

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Diciembre 21)**

Esa particular mañana, el cielo fuera de la mansión Riddle estaba pintado de un oscuro color carbón con suaves rayos naranjas brillando a la vez que el sol intentaba colarse a través de las gruesas nubes. Sin embargo, Hadrian Riddle hizo por disfrutar, o siquiera notar la asombrosa vista.

En esta particular mañana, Hadrian Riddle estaba terriblemente tarde. Sólo pensar en eso lo hizo fruncir el seño y correr, algo atrabancado, a través de los pasillos de la mansión Riddle. Nunca llegaba tarde. Nunca.

Y qué terrible suerte tenía! De todos los días que podría ir tarde, tenía que elegir el día que tenía clases con su padre. Hadrian pasó volando junto a los retratos que lo veían desaprobatoriamente, ignorando las quejas sobre lo poco digno que era armar un alboroto tan temprano en la mañana.

Estaba seguro que su padre ya debería estar de mal humor. Muy rara vez estaba de buenas. Mientras corría, la cabeza de Hadrian se llenó de ideas de cómo lo iba a castigar su padre, cada uno siendo más horrible que el anterior.

Cuando estaba frente a las gigantescas puertas de madera negra, paró y trató de recobrar el aliento. Un aire siniestro envolvía la habitación y hacía a Hadrian querer correr en la dirección contraria. Inhaló profundamente, calmó sus nervios y se enderezó. Luego, abrió las puertas.

"Llegas tarde."

Se estremeció internamente y las pocas esperanzas que tenía se esfumaron. Hadrian se aclaró la garganta. "Mis más sinceras disculpas, padre. Estaba-"

Los ojos de Voldemort se encendieron pero sólo movió la mano con indiferencia. "No importa, ya estas aquí y no debemos perder más tiempo."

Hadrian hizo todo lo posible por esconder la sorpresa que lo invadió. Realmente lo intentó. Pero aún así su mandíbula cayó y sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía al Señor Oscuro. Se forzó a si mismo a no hablar por miedo a que sólo salieran balbuceos ininteligibles.

"¿Estas listo?"

Hadrian levantó la mirada abruptamente y le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro no le hablaba a él, pero en su lugar a la figura que estaba parada junto a él y que parecía haberse materializado de la nada.

"¿Snape?" dijo incrédulo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El profesor de pociones alzó una ceja poco impresionado. "El Señor Oscuro solicitó mi presencia para la lección de hoy," dijo sin emoción alguna.

"Sí. Severus resulta ser el mejor practicante de Oclumancia y Legeremancia en todo el mundo mágico. Después de mi, por supuesto," añadió Voldemort. "Si vasa ayudarnos a vencer a Dumbledore, tu fortaleza mental deber ser igual – o incluso más fuerte – que la mía. ¿Entendido?"

Hadrian no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Su padre torció los finos labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa. "¿Empezamos?"

Hadrian alzó la mano con cautela. "¿'No' es una opción?" balbuceó resignado.

"Esto seguro que sabes la respuesta a eso," dijo Voldemort con arrogancia y volteando a ver a Snape. "Supongo que debemos empezar con las técnicas más avanzadas ya que ha estado practicando todo lo básico desde hace un tiempo."

"Por supuesto mi Lord," asintió Snape. Sus ojos color ónix se fijaron en los verde esmeralda de Hadrian y el profesor sonrió fríamente. "Prepárate."

"¿Prepararme? ¿Para q-"

De repente, vio todo. Todas sus memorias aparecieron una por una sintiéndose increíblemente reales, como si las estuviera viviendo nuevamente. Podía escuchar la risa de Daphne; podía sentir el inmenso dolor de caer de su escoba desde tan alto y aterrizar en el húmedo suelo. La inmensa satisfacción de torturar a Alexander Potter y cómo cruelmente lo hizo ponerse de rodillas y rogar perdón.

Sólo cuando sus memorias estaban alcanzando el pasado verano, Hadrian se dio cuenta que él no era el único reviviendo esas memorias. Dejó salir un jadeo estrangulado a la vez que forzaba a Snape a salir de su cabeza. Podía sentir las memorias de Quirell y la piedra empezando a aparecer, y con un fuerte gruñido su escudo mental expulsó a Snape.

Hadrian respiraba con fuerza y veía con ojos asesinos al grasiento profesor que no se veía para nada afectado. Lord Voldemort conjuró una silla e hizo que Hadrian se sentara en ella. Sonrió con prepotencia ante la mirada cuestionante de Hadrian. "La vas a necesitar."

"Eso fue completamente terrible," dijo Snape cortante. "Tus pensamientos no tienen ningún orden, tus emociones están por todas partes. Esto no es un juego, niño."

"No estaba preparado," dijo Hadrian por lo bajo. Era claramente un error decir eso porque los ojos de su padre brillaron con enojo.

"¿Crees que Dumbledore o algún otro miembro de la orden va a esperar a que calientes primero?" siseó su padre. "Claro que no. Esto es una guerra, mocoso. Nadie esta a salvo. Si tu mente esta controlada y tus escudos fuertes, entonces puede ser que dures más que los demás."

"La idea es dejar que tu mente se vuelva tan invencible que la Oclumancia pase despaercibida. La persona que vea dentro de tu mente verá sólo aquello que tú quieras mostrarle," explicó Snape. "No cierres todo. No pongas todo en blanco. Categoriza lo que quieres que los demás vean, y encierra todo aquello que morirías antes de dejar que alguien descubriera. ¿Entendido?"

"Supongo," respondió tenso.

"Entonces hazlo!" gritó Snape.

"Esta bien!" gritó a la defensiva. Esperó hasta que sintió el característico dolor de cuando alguien invade tu mente, y se puso a trabajar. Por horas y horas iban y venían. Snape invadía su mente y él luchaba contra ello.

Hadrian guardó cuidadosamente sus más privados recuerdos, envolviéndolos en varios escudos mentales. Dejó que Snape pasara por sus memorias más recientes antes de sacarlo con fuerza cuando comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus memorias guardadas.

Vio fijamente al techo, ignorando el pulsante dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza. Su cara y cuello estaban cubiertos en una brillante capa de sudor y sus dedos dolían de apretar fuertemente la silla por la ansiedad.

"Eso estuvo menos terrible," dijo finalmente Snape después de cinco horas. "Paré antes de atacar tus pensamientos más protegidos para corregir algunas fallas. Conforme quitas memorias, dejas espacios en blanco entre ellas. Trata de fusionar aquellas que estas dejando que los demás vean, cubre los huecos. Espacios en blanco son evidencia segura del uso de oclumancia. Corrígelo."

Hadrian suspiró pesadamente y esperó a que Snape atacara su mente de nuevo. Con cansancio guardó sus memorias privadas y se concentró en las actuales. Estaba concentrándose en sus recuerdos de una aburrida clase de pociones y dejó salir una malévola sonrisa al imaginar a Potter dejar caer la cabeza dentro de su caldero.

Abruptamente, la presencia de Snape desapareció de su mente. Hadrian estaba tan concentrado en hacer desaparecer su dolor de cabeza que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que intercambiaron Snape y su padre.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Snape lo veía con duda. Sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca al ver a Hadrian levantar la cabeza con cansancio. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó con más urgencia. Snape le dijo algo inaudible a Lord Voldemort quien alzó una ceja divertido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hadrian, mirando a los dos adultos frente a él con desconfianza. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" murmuró con miedo a la vez que Voldemort dio un paso adelante.

"Tengo que verlo yo mismo," dijo su padre. Hadrian apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse antes de sentir una dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Comparado a su padre, Snape había entrado en su mente delicadamente. Su padre hizo pedazos sus escudos como si no fueran nada, y Hadrian frenéticamente intentaba repararlos. La maldición cruciatus era un ligero pinchazo en comparación a esto.

Podía ver perfectamente a su padre matándolo cuando se enterara sobre Quirell y la piedra. Hadrian se imaginó la mano de su padre sujetando firmemente la varita contra él. Hizo una mueca de dolor y empujó lo más lejos que pudo la presencia de Voldemort. Hadrian podía sentir su cabeza partiéndose en dos mientras Lord Voldemort se adentraba en su mente y él trataba de mantenerlo fuera sin lograrlo.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, su padre se retiró. Hadrian dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Entiendes lo que digo?" dijo Snape señalando a Hadrian.

Lord Voldemort observó a Hadrian antes de decir. "No es tan sorprendente, Severus."

Hadrian los miró. "¿Alguien me puede decir qué esta pasando?"

"Heredó mi habilidad de hablar pársel, no me sorprende que pueda hacer esto sin problema," habló Voldemort, ignorándolo.

"¿Pero tan joven?" Snape vio a Hadrian con el ceño fruncido antes de regresar su atención al otro hombre. "¿Es incluso posible?"

"¿Podría alguien decirme?" exclamó Hadrian frustrado.

Ambos se voltearon a verlo como si ambos hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí. Su padre se aclaró la garganta antes de decir. "Severus parece pensar que es inusual que muestres ciertas señales de Oclumancia."

"¿Qué?"

"Estas creando memorias para llenar los espacios en blanco," explicó Snape secamente. "En lugar de fusionar tus memorias, estas creando nuevas. Cosas que nunca pasaron."

Hadrian frunció el ceño. "¿Se puede hacer eso?"

Lord Voldemort bufó exasperado. "Que pregunta tan mas tonta. Obviamente es posible ya que tú lo estabas haciendo!"

"Por ejemplo," intervino Snape rápidamente antes de que el lord empezara a despotricar sobre la estupidez de su heredero. "Cuando estaba viendo tu memoria de una clase de pociones, vi a Potter dejar caer la cabeza dentro de su caldero. Eso nunca pasó. Lo sé porque yo estaba ahí. Pero se veía como una memoria real."

"No estaba tratando de crear una nueva memoria," dijo Hadrian lentamente. "Sólo estaba imaginando que a Potter le pasaban cosas muy desafortunadas," sonrió travieso.

"Lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo dio resultado a una memoria falsa que parecía real. Sólo los que tiene habilidades superiores en Oclumancia se ha sabido que pueden hacerlo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore puede hacer esto, todavía," añadió Voldemort.

"Y aún así tú, ¿tú al parecer encontraste esta habilidad por casualidad? Me tomó años dominarla!" dijo Snape furioso.

"Cálmate Severus," dijo su padre mientras estudiaba sus uñas desinteresadamente. "Es un don que ha heredado de mi. Como la habilidad de hablar pársel," de repente alzó la mirada y vio fijamente a Hadrian con una mirada helada. "Lo que me interesa es saber qué es lo que esta escondiendo," murmuró su padre.

Hadrian ciertamente no estaba preparado para la abrumadora fuerza con la que Lord Voldemort atacó su mente. Gruñó en alto al ver a su padre destrozar cada uno de sus escudos, uno por uno. Hadrian se forzó a si mismo a ver directamente a los ojos inyectados en sangre de Voldemort, y con una impactante muestra de fuerza, lo empujó de su mente y en voz baja dijo. "Legilimens."

Por un breve segundo, Hadrian descubrió que las memorias que estaba viendo no eran suyas. Apenas fue capaz de ver una figura entre sombras antes de ser expulsado. La batalla en su propia mente reinició, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que guardar un secreto a su padre era una terrible idea. Pero antes muerto que dejar que su padre se enterara de ello.

No podía sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo y pensar en ello era realmente aterrador, pero se enfocó en mantener sus escudos firmes para mantener a su padre fuera. Era completamente en vano porque cada vez que ponía una nueva capa su padre la destrozaba sin dificultad alguna. Como último recurso, Hadrian intentó con una memoria falsa. Snape dijo que sus memorias falsas se veían reales, ¿no? A la vez que creaba un escudo más sólido, Hadrian fabricó una memoria de él extrañando a sus verdaderos padres y añadió las emociones de tristeza y añoranza.

Después de unos segundos más de lucha, lanzó la memoria detrás de su nuevo escudo, esperando que su padre parara después de verla. Se aseguró de pelear hasta el último segundo, e inevitablemente el último escudo desapareció.

El dolor se apaciguó, y Hadrian sintió a su padre salir muy lentamente de su mente. Luchó fuertemente para no dejar escapar el suspiro de alivio que casi se escapa de sus labios.

"¿Eso es lo que estabas escondiendo?" Lord Voldemort veía a su heredero con furia. "¿Memorias preciadas de tus padres? Que patético," bufó. "Ellos te dejaron. Olvidaron. Abandonaron. No se merecen tu tristeza ni tu añoranza. Después de todos estos años, ¿todavía te importa? Despierta. No existe esa cosa que la gente llama amor. El amor es para los débiles. Tú no necesitas una familia. La familia no hace nada más que destruirte," escupió Voldemort.

"¿Padres?" Snape vio a Voldemort con la cara pálida. "Quiere decir que usted no e-"

"Obliviate," dijo su padre como si nada y movió la varita, regresando su mirada a Hadrian.

Snape parpadeó repetidamente y miró al Señor Tenebroso. "Entonces, ¿cuál era el secreto?"

"¿Qué tienes que decir? Este tipo de pensamientos sólo limitan tu éxito," dijo Voldemort ignorando al profesor.

Hadrian abrió la boca para responder pero de repente su estómago se revolvió y su cabeza se hizo a un lado para vomitar una mezcla de sangre y vomito.

Lord Voldemort tenía una expresión de disgusto mientras veía despreocupadamente a su heredero vomitar sangre. Snape sólo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, estuvo desgarrando su mente por unos diez segundos. Esto era de esperarse."

Hadrian finalmente dejó de vomitar y toser y alzó la mirada hacia su padre. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo el ceño a Voldemort. "¿Estas tratando de matarme?" dejó salir rasposamente, limpiando enojado su boca con el dorso de su mano.

"Claro que no. Sólo estoy intentando hacerte una mejor persona," bufó su padre.

"¿Tratando de matarme?" dijo casi gritando.

"No. Te volviste diez veces más fuerte cuando te diste cuenta que tenías algo que perder," explicó Voldemort.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy," intervino Snape, viendo con curiosidad a los otros dos.

Lord Voldemort se movió hacia las puerta en silencio, su capa moviéndose impresionantemente con su caminar. Cuando abrió la puerta, volteó a ver a Hadrian con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Buen intento. Pero necesitas más que una memoria falsa para engañarme."

Hadrian alzó la cabeza rápidamente con una mirada de shock. "P-pero cómo s-sabes-"

"¿Realmente creíste que podías sobrepasarme con sólo unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento? Por supuesto que no, mocoso. Soy el Señor Oscuro. Y voy a saber qué es lo que estas ocultando de mi pronto," dijo, cerrando de un portazo las puertas.

Snape observó a Hadrian con una mirada de desagrado. Señaló el desastre que había alrededor de su silla. "Yo no voy a limpiar eso. La siguiente lección es en cinco días," dijo antes de desaparecer.

Hadrian gruñó y pateó la silla en frustración. Todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer si quería ser tan poderoso como Lord Voldemort, sino es que más.

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy (Día de Navidad)**

"No, Tilly!" dijo Narcissa casi gritando. "¿Qué crees que haces?" preguntó cortante, sus ojos formando dos peligrosas rendijas.

"Tilly esta poniendo los arreglos en las mesas, Señora," el tembloroso elfo dijo tartamudeando, acobardándose bajo la acusadora mirada de su ama.

"Estas flores son azul aciano. Específicamente pedí que fueran azul cielo! Arregla esto de inmediato," siseó Narcissa con voz fría, pinchándose la nariz en frustración. Sus ojos azul hielo escanearon el salón de baile en busca de la bandeja más cercana. Tomó un vaso de whiskey de fuego y se lo tomó de un trago.

"Tranquilízate, Cissy," sonrió Lucius Malfoy recargado en uno de los pilares de mármol. "Entiendo que planear un baile de Navidad es estresante, pero no debería llevarte a beber!"

La mujer sonrió con una enervantemente dulce sonrisa a su marido quien dio un paso atrás. "Lucius, querido, sabes que te adoro completamente," sus dientes se rechinaron a la vez que su expresión cambió a una de rabia. "Pero si abres tu boca para algo más que no sea halagar el salón, te arranco la cabeza," hizo una pausa y dejó la dulce sonrisa regresara. "¿Entendido, amor?"

Él sonrió y dijo, con mayor cautela. "Me encantas los candelabros de cristal, querida. ¿Son importados?"

La cara de Narcissa se iluminó y alisó el mantel plateado alargado mágicamente mientras respondía. "De Italia. Los recibí anoche. Y mira querido, los manteles vienen de un gran amigo mío de India."

"Son muy bonitos," dijo.

"Draco, trae tu tonto trasero para acá! Tú, estúpido y miserable hurón! Regrésalo!" gritó una voz.

Los dos adultos voltearon la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a dos chicos entrar corriendo al salón, pasando entre las mesas y los meseros. Destiny estaba ataviada con una bata rosa de satín sobre su pijama y estaba descalza, corriendo a través del salón de baile persiguiendo a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Vio a Draco del otro lado de la mesa moverse a la derecha y se lanzó por él, tirando dos sillas en el proceso.

"No te vuelvas loca, Destiny! Sólo quiero ver de quién es!" gritó de regreso, corriendo alrededor de otra mesa. Draco tropezó con la orilla del mantel, haciendo que se cayera y junto con él todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, en un audible estruendo.

Destiny sonrió y dejó salir un "Aja!" mientras corría hacia donde se había caído, pasó sobre él a propósito para llegar a la caja perfectamente envuelta que había caído cerca de él.

La chica estaba a punto de agarrar la caja cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su tobillo causando que cayera de lleno al piso de mármol. Por suerte, sus manos previnieron que cayera de cara contra el piso.

Lamentablemente, en su afán de conseguir la caja, Destiny causó que un mesero se tropezara con ella y aterrizara en otra mesa. Los adornos y platería cayeron al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

Narcissa Malfoy jadeó al ver el centro del salón hecho un desastre. Sus blancas manos temblaban a la vez que las alzaba para cubrirse la boca en shock. Dejó salir un agudo grito que causo que su esposo se encogiera en su lugar y miró a los niños con gran desaprobación.

"M-mi hermoso salón," sollozó mientras sostenía su cara en sus manos, viendo con horror el desastre. Su hijo y Destiny se levantaron de sus posiciones y se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada, antes de voltear a ver a Narcissa.

"¿Me podrían explicar qué pasa?" ordenó Lucius en un tono de voz intimidante, aunque luchó bastante por no sonreír ante las travesuras de los niños. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Destiny guardar el regalo en su bolsillo.

Instantáneamente, los dos señalaron al otro y dijeron. "Fue su culpa!"

"Expliquen, ¿por qué han destrozado el trabajo duro de su madre/tía?" dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras y viéndolos duramente.

"Destiny recibió un regalo, y yo quería saber qué era, pero ella no me quería decir. Después le pregunte de quién era pero tampoco me quiso decir. Entonces yo-"

"Entonces él agarró el regalo y salió corriendo! Como un hipogrifo incivilizado!" cortó Destiny, cruzándose de brazos y bufando.

Narcissa miró al par antes de tomar otro trago y tomárselo. Dejó el vaso con cuidado en la mesa más cercana y volteó a ver a los niños. Lanzó una mirada a Lucius y dijo en una voz clara y calmada. "El baile comienza a las ocho. Tú y Draco tienen exactamente nueve horas para tener perfectamente arreglado. Sino…" dejó que su silencio lo explicara todo.

"Sí, querida," dijo Lucius.

Draco vio a su madre incrédulo. "¿Por qué Destiny no tiene que ayudar? Ella también tuvo que ver en esto!" se quejó.

"Porque Destiny estaba en lo correcto y tú no. Vamos, Destiny, te tienes que arreglar y después tenemos que revisar todo el itinerario," dijo Narcissa.

Destiny sonrió y le sacó la lengua a Draco antes de pasar sobre la porcelana rota para seguir a Narcissa fuera del salón. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de los otros dos, Narcissa volteó a ver a Destiny y sonrió.

"Veo que recibiste mi regalo."

"¿Cómo sabías que este plan iba a funcionar?" preguntó la niña, viendo a la matriarca de la familia Malfoy con asombro. Dejó el regalo vacío en una mesa.

"Una vez Slytherin, siempre un Slytherin. Te dije que necesitaba un descanso y esta era la mejor manera de asegurarme que el salón esté perfecto además de darme una hora o dos libres de estrés," sonrió Narcissa, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su sobrina.

"Eres malvada tía Narcissa," sonrió Destiny.

"Ya sé," rió ella.

* * *

 **Locación desconocida: Mundo muggle (Día de Navidad, 12:00 pm)**

Hermione Granger se sentó en la mesa de comedor lo más lejos de su padre posible sin que fuera muy obvio. En silencio, movía la cuchara de lado a lado del plato con la cabeza agachada para no llamar la atención.

Honestamente, esto no era como tenía pensado pasar la tarde de Navidad. Normalmente, su madre cocinaba el desayuno en la mañana y después preparaba una enorme cantidad de comida para la cena. Tenían la tradición de abrir regalos después de la cena porque su madre creía que la espera haría que los apreciara aún más.

Pero este año su madre estaba ausente para las festividades y Hermione estaba encerrada con… el Grinch, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando su madre estaba presente, su padre actuaba como si estuviera feliz por las fiestas y hasta era aguantable.

Ahora que su madre no estaba, él estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Hermione arrugó la nariz en disgusto al verlo vaciar la séptima botella de cerveza del día. Lo miró con odio antes de obligarse a sí misma a bajar la mirada. Cómo es que no había muerto aún de congestión alcohólica era todo un misterio para ella.

Hermione se levantó abruptamente, casi tirando la silla en su prisa por salir del comedor. Por suerte, su padre pareció no notarlo, ni importarle. Recogió su plato de sopa aún lleno y lo dejó en el lavadero con un fuerte sonido. Hizo una mueca al ver a su padre voltear a verla y lanzarle una mirada de odio, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Caminó tranquilamente fuera del comedor hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de su padre, y entonces corrió escaleras arriba a su dormitorio. Se aseguró de no hacer ruidos fuertes al cerrar las puertas o al caminar. Hermione miró su cuarto vacío y se lanzó sobre su cama.

Veía melancólicamente hacia el exterior que se reflejaba a través de la pequeña ventana que había en su habitación, y deseaba que su madre regresara pronto a casa. Sólo se sentía segura en casa cuando ella estaba ahí. Esta era la primera Navidad que su madre no estaba ahí, y aunque Hermione se sentía orgullosa de ser una persona independiente, extrañaba a su madre más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta.

La castaña suspiró y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia su baúl de Hogwarts que estaba a los pies de la cama. Le había costado casi media hora subir el baúl ya que su padre, muy amable él, se negó a ofrecerle ayuda.

Le quitó el seguro y lo abrió, sus manos dirigiéndose inmediatamente a uno de los libros. Estaba a punto de abrir _Hogwarts: una historia_ cuando su mirada cayó en una pequeña bolsa junto a su varita. Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad cuando tomó su varita, abrió la bolsa, y el pequeño vial resbaló hasta su mano abierta.

Hermione rompió el sello y olió el contenido. Estaba a punto de tomarse todo de un solo trago cuando paró y se levantó con rapidez. En lugar de tomarse todo de una sola vez, fue al baño y tomó un gotero. Decidió diluir la sustancia, sólo para estar seguros ya que Hadrian no lo había dicho cuál era la dosis adecuada.

Dejó caer varias gotas en su boca y rápidamente tapó otra vez el vial y lo guardó en la bolsa. Volvió al cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Dejó la bolsa dentro del baúl y lo cerró. Luego fue a su cama y se acostó, dejando su varita en la mesa junto a ella. Se puso boca arriba y se puso a examinar las formas de telaraña que tenía el techo; cerró los ojos por un segundo, disfrutando del momento de absoluta tranquilidad.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de un golpe haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos asustada. Su padre estaba parado en la puerta, tambaleándose de lo borracho que estaba, Hermione se sentó en la cama, el pánico creciendo cada vez más. Podría jurar que le había puesto seguro a la puerta.

Aún así, él estaba ahí. Su padre entró, chocando con las paredes hasta que la vio pegada a la pared. Sonrió con malicia.

Hermione se estiró y agarró la varita de la mesa. "No te acerques," dijo con valentía. "Ya puedo hacer magia y te aseguro que la usaré si me pones aunque sea un dedo encima."

La sonrisa del hombre aumentó y caminó hacia ella, arrancándole la varita de la mano. Antes de que ella pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, su padre rompió la varita con su rodilla sin ningún esfuerzo. El sonido de la madera quebrándose hizo que se encogiera en su lugar y se tensara.

"No puedes hacer nada. Madre va a regresar en unos días. Los moretones no se curan en tan poco tiempo, padre," dijo escupiendo con sarcasmo la última palabra, como si la misma le quemara la boca.

"Ella no esta aquí ahora, ¿o sí? Tu madre se fue. Así que ahora," sonrió oscuramente. "puedo hacer lo que quiera," la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cama haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

Sacó un cinturón y la cara de Hermione palideció. "No, no puedes. Ella va a saber-"

El agudo dolor del cinturón cortó sus suplicas e hizo que dejara salir un gritó que resquebrajó el silencio del vecindario.

"Cállate," ladró, azotando su espalda con el cinturón y sonriendo al escuchar el sonido. Hermione se quejó pero se aguantó las lágrimas. Él la azotó una vez más, y otra, y otra, hasta que podía ver su piel roja y en carne viva.

"Por favor," suplicó. "Detente, por favor."

"Los niños estúpidos no merecen ser felices, Hermione. Los niños estúpidos merecen ser golpeados," dijo su padre, ignorando sus lágrimas. La pateó en el estómago y la alzó a su altura, sus ojos azul hielo chocando con los vidriosos ojos café de su hija.

"¿Me escuchaste?" preguntó, dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que su cabeza terminó del lado. Estaba segura de que eso iba a dejar una dolorosa marca en su mejilla.

Mientras veía, a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la envejecida cara de su padre, no encontró semejanza con el padre que alguna vez fue. Lo único que podía ver, era el monstruo en que se había convertido. Un monstruo que no tenía ni un mínimo rastro de humanidad dentro de él.

Él estrelló la cabeza de su hija contra la pared, y Hermione sintió inmediatamente como perdía la consciencia. Su dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, y la última cosa que sintió fue el calor del aliento de su padre mientras susurraba. "Recuérdalo siempre, querida: los niños estúpidos no merecen ser felices. Los niños estúpidos merecen ser golpeados."

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida: mundo muggle (día de Navidad 6:00 pm)**

Hermione abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de un golpe. Su habitación estaba oscura así que concluyó que se había quedado dormida ya que el mundo exterior se veía igualmente oscuro por la ventana, lo cual era un gran contraste con el brillo de la nieve de la tarde.

Su padre estaba parado en la puerta, tambaleándose de lo borracho que estaba, Hermione se sentó en la cama, el pánico creciendo cada vez más. Podría jurar que le había puesto seguro a la puerta. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta y vieron que el cerrojo había sido forzado.

Había algo en sus movimientos que se le hacía familiar e hizo que su respiración se acelerara.

Aún así, él estaba ahí. Su padre entró, chocando con las paredes hasta que la vio pegada a la pared. Sonrió con malicia.

Y de repente, todo regresó a ella.

Podía recordarlo todo. Cada latigazo, cada golpe, cada patada en su cuerpo. Hermione se encogió en su lugar cuando lo vio acercarse e hizo un movimiento para agarrarla del brazo. Hermione saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, tomando su varita en el proceso.

"Q-quédate donde estas," dijo tartamudeando. Hermione estaba segura que la poción la había hecho alucinar, pero esto era definitivamente real. Apuntó al hombre con su varita y lo miró con furia. "No te acerques."

Él ignoró su advertencia y la tomó de los hombros, arrojándola con fuerza en el piso. Un destello de miedo apareció en los ojos de Hermione al ver el cinturón de cuero en las manos de su padre.

Su varita estaba de regreso en su bolsillo, pero dudaba que fuera a sobrevivir lo que se venía. Escuchó el sonido del cinturón cortando el aire antes de que golpeara su costado, y Hermione gritó. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos y se mordió fuertemente los labios para no dejar salir ningún sollozo. _Stupefy_. Comenzó a decir frenéticamente en su mente. _Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy!_

Para su gran sorpresa, un brillante rayo de luz salió de sus manos y se estrelló justo en el estómago de su padre. Él la miró confuso antes de que su cuerpo cayera inmóvil en el piso de madera.

Hermione se quedó viendo el cuerpo de su padre y con sus pies comenzó a hacerse para atrás para alejarse de él. No confiaba que sus piernas estuvieran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla así que se conformó con llevarse las rodillas al pecho. No sabía que podía realizar magia sin varita. Tal vez sólo había ocurrido porque estaba desesperada. Hadrian no le advirtió sobre esto. No le dijo que iba a terminar herida, de muchas maneras, para toda su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de enojo al ver la figura inmóvil de su padre.

Un fuerte repiqueteó se escuchó en su ventana lo cual hizo que Hermione saltara en su lugar. Alzó la mirada y vio a una lechuza blanca como la nieve en su ventana. Con cuidado, Hermione se levantó y abrió la ventada, todavía temblando de miedo. La lechuza dejó una carta en su regazo y Hermione la abrió con rapidez, mirando sobre su hombro con temor. Un pequeño brazalete cayó en sus piernas y la castaña leyó la carta con cara de confusión.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _No estoy segura de si ya pasó o no, pero necesitas salir de ahí. Tu padre va a ir por ti, y no creo que vaya a terminar bien. Por favor, toma el brazalete (es un transportador) que metí. Sólo dale vuelta al dije del centro una vez. Te veo pronto._

 _Con amor,_

 _Destiny._

Hermione lanzó una mirada a su padre y rápidamente tomó una decisión. Iba a salir de ese endemoniado lugar. Caminó hacia su baúl y se sujetó a él, tomando el dije y la carta con la otra mano. Giró el dije con un dedo y esperó el jalón que la llevaría a su nuevo destino.

* * *

 **Terrenos de los Greengrass (Día de Navidad: 6:30 pm)**

"Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?" exclamó Daphne al ver a la temblorosa chica aterrizar junto con su baúl a la mitad de su cuarto.

Cayó en cuenta del tembloroso cuerpo de su amiga y la mirada llena de terror en sus ojos, y reprimió un grito, dejando caer el arete de diamantes que iba a ponerse en la oreja. Corrió al lado de la castaña y le acarició el caballo sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. "Hermione, háblame. ¿Estas bien? ¿Hermione?"

Sus ojos azul cristalino se volvieron de acero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado. "Hermione, corazón, relájate. Ya estas a salvo, ¿ok?" desvió la mirada y le gritó a su hermana. "Astoria! Ven aquí! Y trae agua!"

Unos segundos más tarde, su hermana entró y vio la escena con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. El vaso de cristal con agua se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo de mármol rompiéndose en mil pedazos. "¿Es Hermione?" preguntó, dirigiéndose veloz a la jarra de agua en la mesa de Daphne y servía otro vaso, pasando sobre los vidrios rotos para dárselo a su hermana. "Toma," susurró.

Daphne asintió y le dio el vaso a Hermione quien se lo tomó de un solo golpe. Los temblores de la castaña fueron disminuyendo, pero la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos nunca se fue.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Daphne por lo que parecía la milésima vez. "¿Necesitas algo-?"

"Mi padre es un monstruo," murmuró Hermione claramente, viendo al techo dorado del cuarto. "Ya no es mi papá."

"Si te lastima a propósito, dudo que alguna vez haya sido tu padre," siseó la rubia, poniendo una manta sobre los hombros de su amiga.

"No, sí lo era. Hubo un tiempo en el que él era mi papá," sonrió Hermione con nostalgia. "Ataba mis zapatos por mi, y me compraba helado cuando mi mamá decía que no. Hacía lo posible por peinarme el cabello y hacerme coletas cuando mi mamá estaba ocupada," su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica. "Él fue mi papá una vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

Se quitó la manta de los hombros, y se abrazó a si misma. "Ya no es mi padre, ni siquiera creo que sea un ser humano."

"No entiendo por qué es siquiera parte de tu familia," dijo Daphne fríamente.

"Mi madre todavía lo ama. No quiere creer que ha cambiado, incluso cuando él le pega ella sigue creyendo que sigue siendo el mismo hombre del que se enamoró. Pero esta equivocada," suspiró Hermione.

"Daphne, Astoria, ¿ya están list-" la voz de la mujer se cortó al ver a las tres niñas en la habitación. Se aclaró la garganta elegantemente y trató de enmascarar su sorpresa. "Oh, lo siento. Niñas, no me dijeron que iban a tener compañía."

"Ehm- ella va a ir al baile con nosotras. No conoce muy bien a su cita, pero Daphne sí, entonces por eso viene con nosotros," explicó Astoria torpemente.

Su madre volteó a ver a Daphne para confirmar lo dicho por su hermana, a lo que Daphne sonrió veloz. "Sí madre. Blaise Zabini le pidió que lo acompañara al baile, y como es uno de mis mejores amigos le sugerí que viniera con nosotras."

Su madre encogió sus delicados hombros. "Bueno, supongo que por mi esta bien. Pero deben apurarse chicas, nos vamos en una hora."

Esperaron a que se fuera antes de que Daphne se volteara a ver a Astoria de forma acusadora. "Ir al baile! Es una hija de muggles! ¿Crees que siquiera la van a dejar entrar a la mansión Malfoy?"

"No tienen que saber! Y estoy segura que Hadrian va a evitar que Draco haga un berrinche. Mejor aún, hay que hacerle un cambio de look total para que no la reconozcan!" exclamó Astoria entusiasmada.

"No esta en un estado mental o físico para asistir a un baile!" siseó Daphne. "Sabes qué, mejor me quedo en casa a hacerle compañía," sugirió.

"No, no hagas eso," cortó Hermione. "Ya estás arreglada y te ves muy linda," sonrió. "No sé, yo creo que voy a regresar a casa. Tal vez él-"

"No!" gritaron Daphne y Astoria. Hermione quedó atónita ante su extrema desaprobación.

"Vienes con nosotras," concluyó Daphne. "Podemos convencer a Blaise para que nos siga la corriente. Puedes ser una chica de Francia con la que su madre lo juntó."

"Pero no hablo francés," señaló Hermione.

"Es lo de menos," se encogió de hombros Daphne. "Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que arreglarte para el baile."

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy!

Me voy a poner a traducir ahora mismo! Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy


	30. Odio

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola! Día de elecciones en México terminando con un nuevo presidente que definitivamente no quería en el poder, pero vaya ni que hacerle!

Disculpen la tardanza! ya sabes como soy... lo peor de este mundo!... pero bueno, por lo menos espero que se hayan estado entreteniendo un poco con el mundial... donde también sacaron al equipo al que le iba (Alemania).

Ahora que lo pienso... no ha sido un buen mes para mi! hahahaha corté con mi novio de cuatro años, me quedé sin trabajo, a mi país lo va a gobernar un viejo que no sabe ni hablar, mi equipo fue descalificado del mundial (ok, en esta por lo menos todavía sigue México hahaha), y sobretodo... no les entregué capítulo hahaha

Esperemos que todo vaya viento en popa de ahora en adelante hahaha disfruten!

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy (Día de Navidad, 8:00 pm)**

Hermione Granger acomodó nerviosa su brillante vestido largo y sin nada de gracia agarró la fina tela roja en sus pequeñas manos a la vez que subía las elegantes escaleras de mármol de la mansión Malfoy. Miles de luces iluminaban la oscura mansión, y una enorme y ostentosa fuente danzaba en la entrada. Alzó la cabeza en un intento de apreciar la magnificencia de todo, pero termino casi tropezando con su propio vestido.

"Her-Marie, apúrate, el baile ya empezó! No queremos perdernos las festividades, ¿no es así?" gritó Astoria mientras ella y su familia esperaban al tope de las escaleras.

Hermione se sonrojó, sus mejillas adquiriendo un color tan rojo como su vestido. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, haciendo una mueca a escuchar los tacones chocar violentamente contra el mármol.

Daphne se inclinó hacia ella discretamente y susurró. "Recuerda, eres Marie Brodeur, estas visitando a nuestra familia de tu escuela en Francia," hizo una pausa y añadió. "Por favor, trata de actuar tu parte. Las mujeres sangre pura sólo sonríen y asienten, asi que nada de sarcasmos esta noche, ¿entendido?"

Daphne esperó a que le respondiera, pero Hermione todavía miraba a su alrededor con asombro. La rubia tronó los dedos frente a la cara de su amiga y la niña saltó. "Oh, lo siento," se disculpó avergonzada.

Daphne sonrió tensa y se volteó a las puertas. "Esto definitivamente va a ir bien," dijo por lo bajo, escuchándose de todo menos segura. Se alisó el vestido mientras que su padre tocaba la puerta.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz que asaltó sus ojos cuando las puertas se abrieron mágicamente. Sus ojos viajaron por el salón hermosamente decorado con los lujosos candelabros y la tapicería fina. Era algo que sólo había visto en películas y shows. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a tanta extravagancia.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass. Estamos encantados de contar con su presencia en el baile de Navidad de este año," dijo una sofisticada voz.

Hermione salió de su discreto (eso creía ella) embelesamiento, y arrugó la nariz delicadamente al oir la voz. Sus ojos aterrizaron en el impecablemente vestido rubio platino parado junto a las puertas con una sonrisa cortes en la cara. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante antes de que Hermione rápidamente mirara a otro lado. Aunque Daphne la hubiera maquillado y hubiera logrado controlar su cabello, Hermione tenía miedo de que el joven Malfoy descubriera su verdadera identidad si lo miraba por mucho tiempo.

"Buenas noches, Draco," saludó Daphne. Volteó a ver a Hadrian que estaba recargado tranquilamente contra la puerta. "Hadrian," sonrió.

"Buenas noches, Srta. Greengrass," dijo Hadrian mientras le daba un beso en la mano. Su mirada recayó en Hermione y alzó una ceja. "No estaba al tanto de que ibas a traer a una invitada."

"Blaise la acompaña. Su madre los juntó, ya sabes," cortó Astoria, sonriendo inocentemente a Draco.

Lord Greengrass tomó la mano de su esposa y la guió a la multitud de personas que se encontraban en el salón. "Bueno, diviértanse niños. Vamos a saludar al ministro y a su esposa," dijo mientras se alejaban.

"Srta. Greengras, ¿le gustaría bailar?" preguntó Hadrian con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Tomó su sonrisa como una afirmación y le ofreció la mano. Los ojos zafiro de Daphne brillaron mientras ponía su prístina mano en la suya y caminaron juntos a la pista de baile.

A la vez que la música clásica comenzaba a sonar, Hadrian deslizó una mando alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con gentileza. Ella alzó la mano para colocarla sobre su hombro y alzó la barbilla para sonreírle tímidamente. Se movían con elegancia, dejando que la música dictara sus pasos.

"Sabes, te ves muy hermosa esta noche," murmuró Hadrian suavemente mientras le daba una vuelta.

Sus labios rosados se elevaron y dijo. "Gracias. Supongo que tú te ves muy guapo."

"¿Supones?" sonrió travieso. Sin ninguna advertencia, la dejó caer sobre su brazo y alzó una ceja. "¿Decías?"

Daphne bufó mientras el chico la enderazaba. "Esta bien. Te ves magnífico y como todo un caballero."

"Eso esta mejor," sonrió mientras danzaban por el salón, apenas notando a las otras parejas que se encontraban ahí.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del salón, Hermione Granger maldecía internamente mientras pisaba al ritmo de la música. No sabía qué la había poseído para aceptar este horrible plan, pero estaba arrepintiéndose terriblemente por hacerlo ahora mismo.

"No que me este quejando de tu presencia Hermione, pero sinceramente, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurrió este _brillante_ plan?" susurró Blaise mientras guiaba los pasos de Hermione.

"Fue idea de Astoria. Para no hacer el cuento largo, tan horrible como suena, prefiero mil veces estar aquí que en casa," admitió Hermione finalmente, concentrándose en el complicado movimiento de pies.

"No, tienes que pisar primero con el derecho," corrigió Blaise, mostrándole cómo se hacía. Ella suspiró pesadamente y Blaise rió. "No te preocupes. La única razón por la que sé esto es por estar varios años aprendiéndolo."

"Bailar es para niñas, Blaise," se burló juguetonamente la castaña.

"Díselo a mi madre," dijo. La giró y Hermione casi se dobla el tobillo. La chica le mandó una mirada fulminante y Blaise la miró pidiendo perdón.

"Pero en serio, _tu as l'air trés elegante ce soir_ ," dijo Blaise de forma encantadora, sonriéndole.

Hermione lo miró confundida por un segundo, pero luego asintió y dijo. "Es bueno verte a ti también, Blaise."

El soltó una risa. "Sí, mentir y decir que vienes de Francia fue una excelente idea."

Ella frunció el seño, pero antes de que pudiera responderle alguien tocó el hombro de Blaise haciéndolo voltear. Hermione alzó la mirada para ver a Draco Malfoy sonriéndoles.

"¿Puedo interrumpir?" preguntó, sonriendo amable.

Blaise volteó a ver la mirada asustada de Hermione y sus vehementes gestos de negación. Sonrió y dijo. "Por supuesto. Es toda tuya, Draco."

A la vez que Blaise se alejaba, Hermione estuvo muy tentada de aventarle el dorado objeto mortal, es decir, zapato directo a la cabeza, sólo para ver si dejaba alguna marca. Pero por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y aceptar la mano de Draco.

"Lo siento mucho, bailamos diferente en Francia. No estoy familiarizada con este tipo de danza," mintió la castaña. "Asi que me disculpo por adelantado si llego a pisarte los pies," se sonrojó.

"No te preocupes, todo esta en quién te guíe. No te dejaría caer, ¿no crees?"

Hermione realmente quería creerle. Pero una vez que descubriera quién era, muy seguramente la aventaría el mismo al suelo. Escondió sus miedos detrás de una sonrisa. "Claro."

"Recuérdame, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?"

"Marie. Marie Brodeur," respondió con la falsa sonrisa intacta.

"Sí, bueno, Marie, sólo quería que supieras que tienes los ojos café lodo más bonitos del salón," murmuró mientras danzaban.

"Er- ¿gracias, supongo?"

Draco rodó los ojos. "No era un cumplido," apretó con fuerza su mano y la jaló hacia sí. "Sangresucia," siseó con veneno, sus labios rozando suavemente su oreja.

Hermione jadeó internamente, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. Trató de zafarse de su agarre pero él la tomó con más fuerza, casi de manera dolorosa. "Sabes, casi me engañas," dijo el rubio, de repente viendo a todos lados menos a ella. "Te ves casi irreconocible cuando juegas a disfrazarte."

"¿Cuál es tu punto, Malfoy?" gruñó Hermione por lo bajo tratando de alejarse de él. "Déjame ir," gritó.

Su pequeño grito de desesperación llamó la atención de la demás gente a su alrededor quienes les lanzaron miradas extrañas. Los ojos de Draco se endurecieron y dijo en tono severo. "Estas haciendo una escena. Esta gente habla de todo asi que te sugiero que simplemente sonrías, a no se que quieras ser descubierta por el resto de nuestros invitados sangre pura."

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente y discretamente le pisó el pie con su tacón de aguja. Para su mala suerte, apenas y se movió.

"Puedes arreglar tu cabello y ponerte maquillaje en la cara. Puedes ponerte un bonito vestido," su mano bajó hasta tocar los aretes de diamantes en sus orejas. "Incluso puedes ponerte aretes que cuestan más que toda tu casa," su expresión se tornó tan fría que hicieron que Hermione se estremeciera. "Pero nunca serás capaz de pertenecer a la realeza como nosotros. Porque nada sería capaz de tapar el hedor de sangresucia que desprendes."

El efecto de sus palabras fue increíble. Hermione se tensó al instante y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Suéltame. Ahora. Mismo," susurró, su voz entrecortándose patéticamente al final. No iba a llorar en frente de él.

"Oh, ¿te quieres ir ahora?" soltó una risa oscura. "Bueno, lamento informarte esto, pero es considerado una falta de respeto el abandonar la pista de baile en medio de una canción. Tradiciones de los sangre pura y así," lanzó una mirada a la orquestra en la esquina de la habitación. "Y de suerte para nosotros, esta acaba de empezar."

"Bueno, no soy una sangre pura asi que-" Hermione fue interrumpida cuando Draco tensó el agarre en su cintura.

"Deberías haber recordado ese pequeño detalle antes de que decidieras entrar a un baile exclusivo para sangre puras, ¿no lo crees?" masculló.

Hermione se mordió el labio tan fuerte que le salió sangre, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la substancia en su boca, y apretó los labios en una delgada línea blanca. Se rehusaba a responderle a él y a sus crueles palabras. En su lugar, miró sobre el hombro del chico y trató de distraerse con la belleza a su alrededor. Las parejas bailando a su alrededor se veían tan elegantes y refinadas. No había ni un cabello fuera de lugar, ni una arruga a la vista. Había varias esculturas de hielo decorando la habitación e incluso una torre de champaña en la esquina.

Giraron delicadamente alrededor de la habitación, y fue ahí que Hermione finalmente vio la verdad. Malfoy tenía razón. Entre el lujo y la belleza de la habitación, ella resaltaba como mosca en leche. Tal vez parecía una hermosa joven, pero por dentro no se sentía así. Seguía siendo simplemente Hermione. La sangresucia Hermione. Ella no pertenecía aquí. No pertenecía al mundo muggle con los horrible muggles. Estaba atrapada entres dos mundos y no se sentía bienvenida en ninguno de ellos.

Cuando la talentosa orquestra tocó la última nota de la suave y hermosa pieza, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Rápidamente la limpió a la vez que Draco la guiaba fuera de la pista. Él dijo lo que tenía que decir, y Hermione se rehusaba a seguir escuchándolo.

Del otro lado del salón, Hadrian Riddle también guiaba a su pareja fuera de la pista. Por supuesto, este par se veía más contento que el primero. Se sonreían tímidamente y él no le soltaba la mano aun cuando ya habían llegado a la mesa asignada.

Daphne Greengrass escaneó el salón. "No veo a Hermione," murmuró. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al darse cuenta de su error y miró a Hadrian.

Él se rió. "No te preocupes, sabía que era ella desde el momento en que entró por la puerta."

"Por supuesto que lo sabías," bufó, sentándose en la silla que Hadrian había abierto para ella. No había nadie más en la mesa, aunque podían ver a Draco acercarse.

"Ustedes dos se ven que se la están pasando mejor que yo," dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a su mejor amigo.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Draco? ¿no puedes encontrar a una chica linda para que baile contigo?" sonrió burlón Hadrian. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Pansy? Estoy seguro que le encantaría abusar – digo, bailar contigo."

Daphne tosió para esconder su risa. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y ella alzó una ceja inocentemente mientras tomaba agua. "¿Has visto a Marie por algún lado?" preguntó la chica.

"¿Quieres decir, Granger?" frunció el ceño Draco. Movió la mano quitándole importancia la mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación que llenó las facciones de Daphne. "Sí, bailé con ella."

Hadrian casi se ahoga con aire y Daphne dejó caer su servilleta de seda blanca en shock. Hadrian veía a su amigo sin poder creérselo. "¿Tú bailaste con Hermione?" repitió.

Draco soltó una media risa burlona. "No se sorprendan tanto. La llamé sangresucia varias veces durante el baile y prácticamente salió corriendo en llanto después de que la saqué de la pista. Y me pisó el pie! ¿Pueden creerlo? Pudo haber arruinado mis zapatos nuevos!"

Daphne se quedó inmóvil y se concentró en trazar las gotas de condensación en su copa de cristal con el dedo. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste Draco?"

"Ehm, el usual "Sangre puras son mejores que los sangresucia" discurso. No puedo entender como es que todavía no entiende eso. Los sangre pura son superiores," dijo alzándose de hombros.

Daphne intercambió una mirada con Hadrian, quien parecía reflejar la misma preocupación que ella tenía en la cara. "¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Hadrian con urgencia, ayudando a Daphne a pararse de su silla.

Draco hizo una mueca. "¿Cómo se supone que sepa? No puedes estar preocupado por la pequeña sangre sucia."

"Bueno, estamos preocupados porque ella es una de nuestras mejores amigas. Así que apreciaría si dejaras de hacerla sentir como si fuera basura en la suela de tu zapato," gritó Daphne.

Draco vio a Hadrian y frunció el ceño. "¿En serio estas tomando su lado sobre el mío?"

Hadrian suspiró. "Mira Draco, sé que no es tu amiga, pero sí lo es para mi. No ha hecho nada para merecer tu odio y lo que es peor es que sigues haciéndolo! Sin ningún remordimiento."

"Es una sangre sucia!" siseó Draco. "No merece nuestra lástima y mucho menos nuestra amistad!" bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un helado susurro. "Eres el hijo del Señor Oscuro. El Heredero Oscuro no va tras sangre sucias lloronas!"

"Hermione Granger no es una ordinaria nacida de muggles. La sangre no dicta quién es merecedor de magia, Draco. Son las acciones de las personas," explicó Daphne. "Hermione Granger ha probado una y otra vez que ella es merecedora de su magia. Su sangre no tiene nada que ver con eso."

"Hadrian no cree en esas estupideces. ¿No es así?" dijo con desdén.

Hadrian frunció los labios. "Tenemos que encontrar a Hermione," dijo.

Daphne asintió. "Tú ve en esa dirección y yo voy por aquí. Tiene que estar dentro del salón. Estoy segura de que nos habríamos dado cuenta si las puerta se abrieron o cerraron."

"No necesariamente," señaló Hadrian mientras comenzaban a caminar. "Hay muchas salidas de este salón si uno se pone realmente a buscarlas. Puede estar afuera en los jardines, o podría haber terminado dentro de la mansión por todo lo que sabemos."

"Ella no iría dentro de la mansión," insistió Daphne. "Pero tienes razón, puede estar afuera. Voy a buscar a Destiny. Probablemente sepa dónde esta Hermione. Mientras tanto, puedes buscar dentro del salón."

Hadrian asintió y rápidamente fue en la otra dirección, casi estrellándose con una alta figura vestida de negro. "Mis más sincera disculpas, Señor," dijo inclinándose, esperando evitar otra conversación.

"Si tan sólo fueras así de educado en clase," dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Hadrian se enderezó instantáneamente, mirando con desdén al hombre frente a él. "Severus," saludó, disgusto brotando en cada sílaba. "Veo que te has arrastrado fuera de tu sombrío hoyo para disfrutar de las festividades."

Snape bufó. "Y ahí esta el mocoso insufrible. Discúlpame, pensé que te había convertido en un caballero de un día para otro. Pero como veo…" alzó la nariz con desdén. "Eso es imposible."

"Si bueno, si me disculpas," dijo Hadrian, cerrando los puños y tratando de pasar alrededor del profesor. Desafortunadamente, sus esfuerzos en vano ya que Snape dio un paso para detenerlo en su lugar.

"Necesito hablar contigo," dijo Snape por lo bajo. Miró a la gente a su alrededor y añadió. "En privado."

"Realmente no creo que sea necesa-" comenzó Hadrian pero Snape no prestó atención a sus excusas y solo lo arrastró con él. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de ojos entrometidos y oídos curiosos, Hadrian cruzó los brazos impaciente. "Bueno, escúpelo. ¿Qué es tan importante que me tenías que sacar de la fiesta?"

Snape simplemente lo vio con una mirada indescifrable. Hadrian nunca la había visto antes en él. Casi parecía… ¿lástima? El profesor abrió la boca para decir algo pero en su lugar, puso una mano en el hombro de Hadrian y dejó su bebida en una mesa.

Hadrian miraba intensamente a la parte ofendida de su hombro, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el escenario a su alrededor se volvió borroso y pudo sentir el característico tirón de la aparición.

* * *

Tan pronto como Hadrian Riddle sintió la fresca y helada capa de nieve bajo sus pies, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Snape. "¿Es esta una especia de enferma tradición navideña?" gruñó, moviendo la varita en dirección al profesor de pociones. "¿Secuestrarme?"

"Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes," reveló Snape monótonamente, rodando los ojos.

"Tengo que regresar!" dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Regrésame!" ordenó, presionando su varita contra la garganta de Snape.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso," dijo el hombre en tono indiferente. "Como dije antes, sólo sigo órdenes."

"¿Órdenes de mi padre? Dime!" siseó.

" Sólo sig-"

"Sí, ya sé!" exclamó Hadrian. "Sólo estas 'siguiendo órdenes'. Ahora dame una razón por la cual no deba hechizarte hasta que sangren tus oídos!"

"Bueno, vera…" Snape se quedó callado, tragando con ansiedad. Antes de que terminara, agitó su varita y desapareció con una movimiento de su capa negra.

"¿Snape?" Hadrian parpadeó, agitando la varita hacia el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado parado Severus Snape. "Snape, maldito infeliz! Regresa ahora mismo!" gritó al vacío.

Suspirando pesadamente, Hadrian caminó fuera de la arboleda donde Snape los había aparecido. Arrugó las cejas al ver la extrañamente familiar calle en la que había salido. Con cansancio, hizo su camino hacia una banca que había en la acera. Suavemente quitó la nieve y se sentó, haciendo una mueca al sentir la fría agua que había dejado la nieve. Pasó su mirada por la calle, notando que todas las casas se veían iguales y las luces de la calle parpadeaban de vez en cuando. Hadrian se tensó. Este era un barrio muggle. ¿En qué estaba pensando Snape al traerlo aquí?

Bufó enojado y se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para salir de ahí? Todavía no podía aparecerse ni podía hacer magia enfrente de los muggles.

Escuchó un zumbido junto a él, volteó a ver y saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa de ver a la figura que había aparecido de la nada. La figura lo miró divertido y dijo, "No te veas tan sorprendido. Tú tal vez no puedas aparecerte, pero yo sí puedo."

"¿Quién eres?" dejó salir Hadrian, viendo fijamente al hombre de cabellos café oscuro, casi negro, y facciones que parecían haber sido finamente talladas con cincel. Los ojos del hombre eran de un sorprendente verde, como el suyo.

"Después de tantos años, uno pensaría que su hijo sería capaz de reconocerlo," dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la banca.

Hadrian se puso rígido. "Yo no tengo padre."

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y con un movimiento de varita, la imagen del extraño cambio por un momento a la de Lord Voldemort. Hadrian saltó en shock, pero tan pronto parpadeó, la imagen regresó a ser la del extraño.

"Oh," dijo Hadrian confuso. "Ese padre."

"Sí. Conjuré un hechizo de glamour para hacerme ver como cuando era joven," explicó.

"¿Reviviendo tus días de gloria?" dijo Hadrian burlón.

"No," dijo Voldemort cortante. "Es una precaución extra para el ataque de hoy."

"¿Por qué tenía que ser esta noche?" se quejó Hadrian.

"Perdóname, ¿estabas ocupado hoy? Sabía que tenía que checar con tu asistente personal antes de dejarte caer esto," dijo su padre rodando los ojos.

"Esta bien, pero ¿puede ser rápido? Hay un baile al que tengo que regresar," suspiró Hadrian.

"Confía en mi," dijo su padre mientras se enderezaba. "Vas a querer alargar esto lo más que puedas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo verás," dijo su padre misteriosamente. "Ahora ven. Tenemos alguien con quien debemos- ahem-" se aclaró la garganta. "… hablar."

Y por alguna absurda razón, Hadrian predijo que esa conversación era lo último en lo que su padre estaba pensando.

Hadrian corrió para alcanzar a su padre mientras caminaban al otro lado de la calle. Lentamente recorrieron la entrada de una casa y se pararon en la entrada. Lord Voldemort se volteó a ver a Hadrian. "Ábrela," ordenó.

Hadrian asintió y susurró. " _Alohomora,_ " el cerrojo hizo un click y el chico abrió la puerta.

"Ahora, quédate callado y sigue mis instrucciones. Aunque es algo indigno, Dumbledore no puede enterarse de nada de esto, ¿entendido?"

Hadrian asintió en silencio y siguió a su padre dentro de la oscuro y silenciosa casa. Parecía familiar, pero fue solo cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en la silueta de una alacena debajo de las escaleras que sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento. "Esta es la residencia de los Dursley!" siseó Hadrian por lo bajo.

"Sí Hadrian. Estoy consciente de eso," respondió su padre secamente mientras caminaban en silencio escaleras arriba. El chico miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente, un sentimiento de odio cuidadosamente enterrado comenzó a flotar lentamente a la superficie para quedarse ahí.

Pasaron un par de puertas en el angosto pasillo antes de pararse frente a una puerta adornada con posters de coches y camiones. La pálida mano de Voldemort se estiró para girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla suavemente. "Pon un hechizo silenciador," le dijo.

Hadrian lo hizo, justo al mismo momento que su padre caminaba a la cama que dejaba ver un cuerpo debajo de las sábanas. "¿No lo vas a aturdir primero?" preguntó Hadrian. "Así va a ser menos problemático."

Su padre volteó y una mirada completamente maniática se apoderó de sus ojos. "Oh Hadrian. Nunca subestimes el poder del miedo. Muchas veces es más aterrorizante que la misma tortura."

Hadrian se recargo contra la puerta y alzó una ceja. "Seguro hablas por experiencia."

Lord Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia, la luz de la luna brillando peligrosamente en sus dientes blancos. "Por supuesto."

Regresó su atención al chico durmiendo en la cama. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Voldemort quitó agresivamente las sábanas del joven Dursley.

El chico comenzó a despertarse y abrió un ojo con pereza. "Estoy cansado mami. Vete."

Lord Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y sus ojos rojos brillaron haciendo que el chico gritara y agarrara fuertemente las sábanas entre sus puños. "Hola Dursley," dijo Voldemort con desprecio. "Ahora, sé un buen y asqueroso muggle y no grites, sino haré esto más difícil para ti de lo que debería ser. ¿Entendido?"

El chico asintió con miedo y Voldemort sonrió. "Bien, ahora… Hadrian, por favor toma mi brazo y así podemos llevar a nuestro invitado a nuestro destino."

Hadrian sonrió y se acercó a ellos, cerrando los ojos mientras desaparecían. Cuando aterrizaron, Hadrian frunció el ceño al ver que estaban en un parque para niños muggle. "¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿dónde están los calabozos? ¿dónde están las cadenas?" exclamó Hadrian. "Pensé que íbamos a torturar a este pedazo de basura!"

"T-t-t-torturar?" Dursley tragó grueso.

"Cállate muggle," escupió Voldemort. "No te preocupes. Esto va a ser interesante."

Hadrian suspiró mientras arrastraba a su primo para seguir a su padre. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies y se detuvieron al llegar al estanque congelado. Lord Voldemort hizo una pausa y dijo, "Creo que es hora de poner a prueba tu entrenamiento."

Hadrian lo miró confundido. "¿Qué? ¿quieres decir ahora? ¿ _ahora_ ahora?"

En lugar de responder, su padre posó su mirada en el estanque. "Dame tu varita."

Hadrian estaba listo para protestar, pero su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que hizo que el chico sacara su varita de mala gana y se la diera.

"La otra también," añadió Voldemort aburrido. Hadrian suspiró y le dio la varita escondida en su bota. Tan pronto como Voldemort tuvo las dos varitas en sus manos, lanzó un hechizo paralizador en Dursley para que no se moviera. Luego apuntó su varita hacia Hadrian y dijo, "Levicorpus."

"Qué estas haci- oye!" protestó a la vez que su padre lo levitaba sobre el estanque congelado. "¿Qué haces?!" gritó.

"Muy bien mocoso, vamos a jugar un juego," su padre junto las manos y se sentó en una banca. "Por cada vez que bloquees mis intentos de entrar a tu mente, lanzaré una maldición cruciatus a tu querido primo."

Hadrian se alzó de hombros lo mejor que pudo dada su situación. "Parece bastante fácil."

Su padre alzó una mano y una mirada oscura inundó sus facciones. "Todavía no termino. Por cada vez que falles," hizo una pause y sonrió perversamente. "Esto pasa," movió la muñeca y Hadrian gritó al sentir que caía repentinamente, atravesaba la gruesa capa de hielo y se sumergía en el agua helada. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al salir del agua y quedar suspendido nuevamente en el aire.

"No puedes hacer eso!" escupió Hadrian envolviendo su forma con los brazos en un intento de conseguir un poco de calor.

"Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. Ahora, ¿estas listo?" su padre no espero por una respuesta antes de lanzarse contra su mente. Hadrian jadeó e hizo todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero no estaba preparado. Gruñó a la vez que su padre destrozó sus escudos.

"Eso fue patético," ladró su padre dejándolo caer al congelado estanque. "De nuevo."

Esta vez, Hadrian apenas dejó que su padre estuviera dentro de su mente antes de sacarlo de ahí. Lord Voldemort sonrió y apuntó su varita al otro chico. "Crucio," siseó.

Hadrian sonrió triunfante cuando su padre lanzó la maldición a su primo. Definitivamente atesoraba estos momentos padre-hijo.

Después de unos veinte segundos, Lord Voldemort volteó hacia su hijo. Hadrian ya había puesto sus barreras cuando sintió a su padre entrar en su mente. Cuando lo sacó de nuevo, Hadrian sonrió. Se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

"Crucio."

Los gritos de Dursley hacían eco en la oscuridad de la noche, Hadrian se preguntaba cómo era que nadie los hubiera escuchado aún, pero no se que quejaba.

La siguiente vez que su padre atacó, Hadrian gruñó al sentir sus escudos caer con tan sólo una intromisión. "Estaba cansado esta vez," dijo Hadrian rogando.

Lord Voldemort paró. "Oh. Supongo que entonces esta bien, ¿por qué no tomamos un descanso?"

Hadrian podría jurar que su padre lo mantuvo dentro del agua más tiempo del necesario.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera del agua, los ojos de su padre brillaron con enojo. "¿Crees que Dumbledore o el resto de la Orden va a esperar a que te tomes un descanso? ¿crees que les va a importar si estas cansado? No!" gritó.

La siguiente vez, Hadrian se aseguró que sus escudos estuvieran doblemente seguros. Se negaba a rendirse, incluso cuando su padre presionaba su mente con una fuerza inimaginable.

Por la hora que continuó el juego, sus escudos, barreras, y memorias falsas se volvieron más y más fuertes. Se concentró más en ordenar su mente y sólo mostrar lo que quería que los demás vieran. Las memorias falsas, antes algo borrosas, se volvieron nítidas y era imposible distinguirlas de las reales. Eventualmente, ni siquiera Voldemort podía detectar el uso de oclumancia en la mente de su heredero. Claro que no es algo que le fuera a decir.

"Crucio," susurró Lord Voldemort por séptima vez consecutiva. Frunció al ver al chico Dursley que esta casi inconsciente para este punto. Apenas gemía de dolor y sólo mostraba signos de vida cuando era torturado. No era tan entretenido si la persona no gritaba y rogaba por que parara.

"Cuidado padre, si sigo ganando va a terminar muriendo aquí," dijo Hadrian con una gran sonrisa, el frío ya olvidado. O tal vez estaba demasiado entumido para notarlo. Lo más probable es que fuera lo último.

"No seas arrogante, Hadrian," dijo su padre. "La arrogancia sólo es aceptable cuando eres el mejor."

Fue ahí que Voldemort vio una nueva chispa en los oscuros ojos verdes de su hijo. No había visto esa chispa desde que el pequeño Harry Potter había decidido convertirse en el protegido del Señor Oscuro. Era un brillo que denotaba un desafío aceptado.

Lord Voldemort se colmó con un extraño y cálido sentimiento de orgullo. Su hijo había aceptado el desafío de ser el mejor, de la misma manera en que él se había prometido a si mismo ser el mejor mago a la mera edad de dieciséis años. Estaba seguro de que su hijo también iba a ganar ese desafío. Después de todo, el éxito corre en la familia.

En lugar de sentirse amenazado, como hubiera pasado hace algunos años, Lord Voldemort sólo sentía anticipación por el nuevo objetivo de su heredero. Hadrian Riddle lo lograría. Se convertiría en el más temido, respetado, y perfecto hombre en todo el mundo mágico. Si hubiera cualquiera a quien pudiera elegir para dejar su legado, sería Hadrian Riddle.

Parecía como si un peso enorme se le hubiera quitado de encima. De repente, ya no le tenía tanto miedo al futuro. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort todavía mataría a su propia madre a cambio de inmortalidad, pero ahora sabía que si un día, de alguna manera, él pereciera en medio de su larga, sangrienta batalla, por lo menos dejaba sus sueños en buenas manos. Claro está que esto no se lo diría a nadie.

"¿Ya terminamos?"

Voldemort salió de sus pensamientos y miró con cansancio a su heredero. "Supongo," levitó al chico a tierra firme, dejándolo sobre la cama de nieve y regresándole sus dos varitas.

Agradecido, Hadrian las tomó de la mano de su padre. Se lanzó un hechizo de secado sobre si mismo, y luego otro para calentarse. Metió una de las varitas de nuevo al bolsillo de su capa y la otra dentro de su bota. "¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Aún no," dijo su padre. "Hadrian, ¿sabes por qué estoy haciendo que fortalezcas tu mente con esta tortura?"

"¿Porque me odias y quieres verme muerto?"

"Sí, también. Pero estoy haciendo que aprendas esto porque necesitas saber cómo controlar tu mente para usar tu magia. La magia reside en la mente, Hadrian. Si controlas tu mente, tendrás el control completo de tu magia. Primero necesitas aprender a protegerla, de otra forma alguien más podría utilizarte como arma en contra de ti mismo," su padre le dio una mirada seria y continuó. "Hay otra parte sobre controlar tu mente. Controlar tu mente te va a ayudar a poder controlar a otros. Puedes lanzar un hechizo y hacer que hagan cosas que nunca en su sano juicio harían."

"¿Como la maldición imperius?" dijo Hadrian.

"Sí. Ya que tú ya sabes cómo trabaja la mente, puedes lanzar la maldición imperius. Y será diez veces más fuerte que si lo hiciera alguien que no ha entrenado su mente," Voldemort hizo una pausa y dijo con reticencia. "¿Quisieras tratar de usarla en tu querido primo? Sé que siempre has tenido un profundo odio por todas las cosas que-"

"Sí!" lo interrumpió Hadrian con rapidez. "¿Cómo lo hago? ¿nada más digo Imperio?"

Lord Voldemort arrugó los labios y negó con la cabeza. "Tienes que usar lo que has aprendido. ¿Qué es lo más fácil de bloquear?"

"Memorias," contestó Hadrian inmediatamente.

"¿Y lo más difícil?"

"Los sentidos," contestó Hadrian. Sus ojos se abrieron,"¿Entonces tengo que bloquear para que solo escuche y haga lo que yo le diga?"

"Correcto."

Hadrian asintió y alzó la varita hacia su primo. "Imperio," siseó.

El chico se tensó al instante y Hadrian sonrió. "Camina en círculos."

Dudley se levantó y comenzó a caminar en un perfecto círculo, tropezándose con sus pies mientras lo hacía.

"Date una cachetada," Hadrian sonrió ampliamente. Esperó pero nada pasó.

"Decirle a alguien que se haga daño va en contra de su propia naturaleza. Las personas, ya sean muggles o magos, son egoístas por naturaleza. Van a luchar contra todo para protegerse y hacer aquello que les otorgue la mejor ganancia. Si quieres ver sufrir a alguien, tienes que realmente dejarte sentir ese odio por la persona. Tienes que proyectar ese odio en sus mentes. Tienes que hacer que se odien a si mismos," explicó su padre.

Hadrian asintió y lo intentó de nuevo. "Date una cachetada," dijo con mucho más sentimiento que la vez anterior. Rió al ver a Dudley comenzar a golpearse a si mismo. "Funcionó!" exclamó. De repente, sus ojos se oscurecieron y miró con odio a su primo. "Camina al estanque. Ve a nadar."

El chico hizo lo que le dijeron y caminó al estanque como si estuviera en un trance. Tan pronto como puso un pie en la capa de hielo éste se rompió bajo su peso y cayó al agua helada.

"Mmmm," Hadrian sonrió malévolamente. "Mantén la respiración bajo el agua por un minuto."

Para cuando terminó el minuto, Dudley estaba ya casi muerto. Hadrian Riddle estaba complacido con haber causado esa sensación de muerte y se sintió completamente vengado.

Volteó a ver a Voldemort quien le alzó una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿no vas a terminar con él?" preguntó su padre.

"Te refieres a ¿ _matarlo_?" bufó. "Claro que no. Es una estúpida excusa de persona incluso para los asquerosos muggles, pero no puedo matarlo."

Su padre asintió y estuvo en silencio por un segundo antes de preguntar. "¿Por qué no?"

Hadrian tartamudeó. "Bueno, yo…"

Y fue ahí cuando Voldemort sintió una nube de duda inundar su mente. Si había algo que odiara más que la muerte y el miedo, era la duda. Sus ojos brillaron con un escalofriante tono rojo escarlata y fulminó con ellos a su hijo.

"Mátalo," siseó Voldemort, señalando al chico.

"No puedo! No sé cómo hacerlo!" murmuró Hadrian.

"No mientas o digas excusas Hadrian," rugió Voldemort. "No lo matas porque no quieres matarlo."

"¿Por qué tenemos que matarlo? ¿por qué no podemos torturarlo y regresarlo a su casa?"

"¿Dejarlo en su casa?" repitió Voldemort incrédulo. "Quieres sólo lanzarle crucios, torturarlo, ahogarlo, y luego regresarlo a su casa?"

"Uhm-"

"Cállate," gritó su padre. "No podemos dejarlo así. Tiene rastros de magia por todas partes. Y si tú no puedes deshacerte de él, lo haré yo."

"No, yo puedo hacerlo," dijo Hadrian. "Imperio," hizo una pause y dijo suavemente. "Mátate."

Como era de esperarse, nada pasó. Lord Voldemort rodó los ojos y sacó su varita. "No puedes matarlo porque no quieres. Supongo que es entendible. Yo me convertí en asesino sólo cuando estuve en sexto año," dejó salir un profundo suspiro. "Lo voy a dejar pasar sólo por esta vez, mocoso. Tal vez no has sentido aún suficiente dolor y odio como para quitar una vida. Pero observa y aprende cómo se hace para deshacerte de alguien que detestas."

Y eso hizo. Hadrian observó con una fascinación mórbida, como cuando alguien no puede dejar de ver un trágico accidente. Su padre lanzó la maldición imperius a Dudley Dursley.

"Ve al estanque."

"Entra al agua."

"Ahógate."

Tres simples órdenes que hicieron que Hadrian se asomará a las oscuras aguas y descubriera que no podía distinguir el cuerpo de Dudley. Su padre lanzó un hechizo que cubrió el estanque con una gruesa capa de hielo. Todo rastro del pequeño Dursley había desaparecido.

Cuando aparecieron de regreso a la Mansión Riddle, Hadrian hizo a su padre una simple pregunta. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

Su padre sabía exactamente a qué se refería porque le lanzó una sonrisa sincera, aunque había una extraña mirada en sus ojos. "Hay algunas personas que simplemente no merecen ser salvadas."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _guest_ 19 \- Hola! muchas gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te guste el fic!... Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

 _guest_ \- Muchas gracias por tu comentario! es una lástima que no te haya gustado la historia, pero bueno, no siempre se le puede agradar a todos :D lo que si te pediría es que te controlaras con tu lenguaje, no hay necesidad de ser ofensivo/a para dar tu punto de vista.

 _SALESIA_ \- Como siempre un gusto leerte! gracias por los dos reviews :D sí, Hadrian tiene un gran poder que tiene que seguir entrenando arduamente si es que quiere sobrepasar a Voldemort... pero bueno, eso también conlleva muchos peligros. Ya veremos que pasa con eso.

Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores!

Disfruten, tengan un buen día, y nos estamos leyendo!

ana karen malfoy


	31. Errores Mortales

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola! Un mes!... lo sé... no me maten... los quiero! hahahaha

Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Slytherin (5 de marzo)**

Ginevra veía con completa fascinación como la brocha se adentraba en el líquido color borgoña oscuro, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer ni una sola gota en el antiguo tocador negro. Arrugó las cejas en concentración y mordió su labio mientras aplicaba la pintura en su uña. El olor de los químicos era abrumante, pero el pintarse las uñas era una activada casi terapéutica para la joven bruja, así que había aprendido a ignorarlo. Lo había estado haciendo desde que tenía memoria, y ahora su nariz apenas y se arrugaba con el aroma.

Su concentración fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando la enorme puerta de su habitación fue abierta de un solo golpe. Ginevra maldijo por lo bajo al ver que la brocha se brincaba hacia un lado, dejando un trazo de la pintura color sangre a un lado de su dedo. Rápidamente lo limpió, frunciendo el ceño cuando la mancha roja se negó a desaparecer. La pelirroja estaba algo sorprendida de que alguien hubiera podido deshacer todas las guardas que había puesto en su puerta. Era una mera precaución para dejar a los visitantes no gratos afuera.

Y la chica que entró definitivamente era un visitante no grato. Ginevra regresó con calma la brocha a la botella de cristal, y volteó a encarar a su compañía.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" alzó una ceja fríamente, intimidando con la mirada a la chica que había osado entrar a su habitación sin permiso. En lugar de rehuir la mirada, como la mayoría habría hecho, la chica la miró de regreso con el mismo – y si no es que más- veneno en la mirada.

"Tenemos que hablar," dijo Astoria Greengrass tranquilamente, el tono helado sonando extraño viniendo de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Con calma cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un suave golpe. El sonido fue suficiente para sacar a Ginevra de su postura indiferente y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

"No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi cuarto," dijo arrogante Ginevra, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Astoria comenzó a caminar lentamente a través del cuarto. Paró cerca del escritorio, y sus ojos aterrizaron en un pequeño libro con cubierta de piel entre la pila de libros de texto. Ginevra se tensó imperceptiblemente cuando Astoria abrió el libro.

"¿Quién es Tom Riddle?" preguntó Astoria viendo a su amiga con sospecha. Ginevra puso una expresión desinteresada y con soltura puso un mechón de su flameante cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Un amigo."

Astoria asintió pareciendo aceptar la vaga respuesta. Desvió su atención del diario y se dirigió a la silla acolchada del otro lado de la ventana.

Ignorando por completo la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja, se sentó en la silla posando las piernas en uno de los reposabrazos y dejó caer su cabeza hasta que se recargó en el otro brazo de la silla. En un fluido movimiento se quitó el cabello color miel de los ojos. Como resultado del agua verde azulada fuera de su ventana, la luz creaba un patrón marmoleado en su piel.

Ginevra suspiró internamente al ver que Astoria no se iba a ir pronto. Se dio la vuelta, decidida a ignorar su presencia. En su lugar, dirigió su atención de regreso a sus uñas, aunque la dura expresión en su cara expresaba su completo descontento por la situación mucho mejor de cualquier otra cosa que podría haber dicho.

Se quedaron sentadas en silencio por una largos y tormentosos minutos, ninguna dispuesta a hablar primero. Astoria trataba de encontrar la mirada de su amiga, pero Ginevra se rehusaba a levantar la mirada de sus uñas. Eventualmente suspiró y se dio cuenta que su amiga era demasiado terca como para siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Cruzó las manos y se aclaró la garganta. "Mira, no quiero pelear, Ginny."

Su amiga se estremeció un poco al sonido de su voz, pero no dio ningún otro signo de respuesta.

Astoria sintió que la boca se le secaba e inmediatamente sintió que toda la confianza con la que había entrado iba desapareciendo. "Yo solo-"

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" preguntó Ginevra, finalmente dirigiendo toda su atención a la otra chica. Sus ojos duros y sin sentimiento, como dos piscinas de ámbar. La sola imagen hizo que Astoria se erizara visiblemente.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo," murmuró, bajando las piernas al piso. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a mover los pies con nerviosismo. "Esta persona en la que te has convertido…" Astoria hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas. "Sé que no es quien realmente eres."

Ginevra se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Astoria con una ligera sonrisa arrogante en sus labrios rosas. "Ah, ¿en serio? ¿y que te hace una experta?"

"Soy tu mejor amiga," Astoria alzó la cabeza con una repentina determinación, viéndola a los ojos. "Te conozco."

Ella se rió, una suave y peligrosa risa. "No, tú eras mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley. Tú eras amiga de la andrajosa y pequeña traidora a la sangre."

"Pero, no entiendo," dijo Astoria confundida, sus grandes ojos azules abriéndose aún más. "Tú eres Ginny Weasley."

"Yo era Ginny Weasley. No todos venimos de hogares lujosos con tantas conexiones con los poderosos," Ginevra hizo una pausa para mirar con desdén a Astoria. "Algunos de nosotros tenemos que empezar nuestro camino a la grandeza en menos que humildes condiciones, en menos que humildes vidas. Esa, querida, es Ginny Weasley. La pequeña niña con ojos de corderito que creció inocente e ignorante de las injusticias a su alrededor."

Astoria se masajeó las sienes. "¿Injusticia?" repitió incrédula. "Creciste en un hogar lleno de amor. Tenías padres que realmente se preocupaban por ti a pesar de tener otros seis hermanos. Sabes, podrían haber favorecido sólo a su primogénito, pero tus padres aman a todos por igual," se detuvo abruptamente y murmuró. "No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres."

Ginevra suspiró. "No entenderías, querida. Yo no necesito amor. El amor no significa nada para mi cuando hay cosas mucho más valiosas en la vida. Necesito poder, éxito, incluso fama."

"Ginny, por favor," suplicó Astoria. "Sé que todavía sigues ahí. Por favor, sólo escúchame-"

"Mi nombre es Ginevra," gritó, un repentino fuego avivó sus usuales ojos helados.

"No, no lo es!" exclamó Astoria levantándose de su silla y apuntándola acusadoramente con un dedo. "Tú no eres Ginevra. Eres Ginny Weasley. Tienes seis hermanos y padres que te quieren mucho. Tu gustan las ranas de chocolate. Adoras a las Arpías de Hollyhead y tienes mínimo diez pósters de ellas en tu habitación. Tu hobby favorito es jugar quidditch y jugarle bromas a las personas. Quieres conocer a Viktor Krum algún día… Y-y-y odias los calcetines!" jadeaba furiosa, tratando de recobrar el aliento después de su furioso arrebato.

Ginevra veía a su amiga con una expresión apática, sentada derecha en su silla. Alzó una ceja desinteresada. "¿Terminaste?"

"No," dijo Astoria. "¿Por qué estas actuando como una chica de Slytherin con corazón de piedra? Esa no eres tú! Como tu mejor amiga, merezco respuestas."

"Escúchame Astoria. No te debo nada," siseó, sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente. "Si quieres respuestas, se una buena slytherin y encuéntralas tú misma," Ginevra hizo una pausa y una sonrisa malvada se posó en su cara. "Oh espera, lo olvidé. Hannah Abbott de Huflepuff es más slytherin que tú."

"No empieces-"

Ignorando por completo a Astoria, Ginevra se golpeó suavemente el mentón pretendiendo que pensaba. "Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Por qué alguien tan… _exuberante_ como tú, quiere colocarse a si misma en Slytherin?"

"El sombrero me colocó-"

Ginevra rodó los ojos. "Ambas sabemos que eso no es exactamente correcto, ¿no es así?" continuó apenas tomando en cuenta las objeciones de Astoria. "Nunca me dijiste, sabes. ¿Por qué te pusiste a ti misma aquí cuando sabes que no perteneces?"

"¿Por qué te diría?" la desafió Astoria, su labio superior sobresaliendo desafiante. "No eres exactamente la persona mas confiable."

Ginevra apretó los labios. "Touché," se levantó de su silla de terciopelo negro, y se ajustó la bata alrededor de su delgada figura. Sus manos de porcelana tomaron un cepillo de porcelana verde delicadamente. Se recargó sobre el tocador y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa extremadamente dulce. "Tal vez es porque tienes miedo."

"No digas tonterías, Ginn-Ginevra," murmuró Astoria, su voz temblando un poco.

"Es eso, ¿no es así?" continuó Ginevra, sus ojos resplandeciendo al haber encontrado el secreto escondido. "Tienes miedo de arruinar el legado de Slytherin de tu familia. Tienes miedo de separarte de tu hermana," inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la vio con una sonrisa maliciosa, aferrándose a su sólida teoría. "Has vivido a la sombre de tu 'perfecta hermana' por tanto tiempo que estas aterrada de que al distanciarte de ella te hará aún más invisible a los ojos de tus padres. Tienes miedo de ser invisible."

"Retráctate!" siseó Astoria, sus hombros enderezándose en una postura rígida. Su brazo se movía involuntariamente a su lado y moría por arrancarle a su amigo su pequeño cabello rojizo. Dio un paso amenazador hacia delante.

"Oh querida, parece que te molesté. Lo siento tanto," se disculpó Ginevra, aunque su insinceridad era muy clara. "Dime Astoria. ¿Cómo puedes predicar todo eso sobre ser tú mismo y honesto, cuando tú mismo no puedes aceptar quién eres?"

Astoria bajó la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro. "Te conté sobre mis padres en confidencia. No es algo que puedas usar en mi contra. Y si lo intentas, recuerda que yo también se algunos de tus secretos."

Ginevra tarareaba distraídamente con la boca cerrada mientras se cepillaba el cabello, viendo los sedosos mechones caer uno por uno. Sin quitar la atención de su cabello, habló arrastrando las palabras suavemente. "Sí, y ¿cuántos de esos secretos crees que son verdad?"

Astoria se tropezó con sus propias palabras, alzando la cabeza para ver a Ginevra. "T-todos son verdad," dijo con seguridad, pero la incertidumbre en sus ojos traicionaba y dejaba ver la semilla de duda que había sido plantada.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y se alejó del tocador, pasando el cabello sobre su hombro. Cruzó su habitación en un par de largos y rápidos pasos, sus zapatos negors chocando contra el piso de mármol. Se detuvo enfrente de Astoria y sonrió.

Sus agudos ojos escanearon a Astoria en menos de un segundo antes de viajar al brillante colgante en su cuello. Alzó una ceja como diciendo _¿Puedo?_ En lugar de esperar por una respuesta, Ginevra dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por la cadena de plata y agarró el medallón. "Nuevo collar, ¿eh? Te queda," hizo una pausa y jaló la larga cadena haciendo que Astoria se hiciera para adelante a la fuerza. La chica miró fulminante hacia la amenazante pelirroja. "Ahora, para el momento en que regrese, te quiero fuera de esta habitación. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pararte afuera de mi puerta sin permiso, ¿entiendes?" siseó en tono severo.

Astoria hizo una mueca y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

"Buena chica," sonrió Ginevra de manera enervante y lentamente soltó la cadena. Le dio unas palmaditas a Astoria en la cabeza y continuó su camino al baño.

Astoria se tensó. "Sé lo que estas planeando," dijo en voz alta. Ginevra se congeló pero no volteó así que presionó. "Sé que estas planeando deshacerte de Evanna Rosier… para siempre. No sé como exactamente, pero no tengo que saber nada para reportar mis sospechas."

Cuando la pelirroja no dio señas de reaccionar, Astoria entrecerró los ojos. "Lo juro por Merlín, Ginny. Si te alejas de mi ahora mismo, considera nuestra amistad terminada."

Ginevra le lanzó una mirada y la escudriñó. Astoria creyó ver un destello de la vieja Ginny en su cara y una calidez la envolvió. Pero luego Ginevra sonrió con arrogancia y eso confirmó su destino. Movió su cabello sobre su hombro y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Sólo cuando Ginevra salió de su vista, Astoria masajeó su cuello en dónde la cadena había dejado violentas marcas rojas sobre su pálida piel. No podía todavía comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Con un sentimiento de desespero, Astoria se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Ginny era una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba como amiga, y ahora ya no estaba.

Tal vez Ginevra tenía razón. No merecía estar en Slytherin. De repente, Astoria deseaba haber aceptado la decisión inicial del sombrero de mandarla a Hufflepuff. Su familia habría estado decepcionada, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con… esto.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que odiara a la chica, pero no podía hacerlo. Suspirando pesadamente, Astoria se deslizó en el frío suelo, llevando las rodillas a su pecho. _¿Cuándo se había complicado tanto su vida?_ A pesar de todos los horribles comentarios que había recibido de Ginevra, Astoria todavía creía que había algo de compasión, algo de parecido a la vieja Ginny dentro de ella. Sí, aunque este plan estaba prácticamente destinado a fallar, ella sabía que tenía que salvar a Ginevra. Era una locura, y completamente inútil, pero Astoria estaba determinada. Lo aquejaba a su naturaleza leal de Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **Biblioteca de Hogwarts (23 de abril)**

Draco Malfoy pasó un largo y delgado dedo sobre el lomo de uno de los muchos tomos antiguos que amenazaban con desbordar los estantes de la librería de Hogwarts. Su expresión cambió a una de desdén cuando se dio cuenta de la ligera capa de polvo que había ahora en su dedo. Murmurado incoherentemente por lo bajo, Draco juró hablar con su padre sobre las condiciones tan precarias en las que se encontraba una de las bibliotecas más prestigiosas de toda Inglaterra.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un repentino movimiento. Draco se quejó internamente por dejarse distraer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué clase de detective era? Con cuidado se deslizo por las enormes estanterías, tratando lo mejor que podía pasar desapercibido. Asegurándose de dejar una distancia de al menos tres estantes entre ellos, siguió a la bruja de cabello rizado.

Frunció el ceño sombríamente al verla desaparecer entre los estantes que albergaban los más gruesos, y más complejos libros de magia. Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que tendría que poner más esfuerzo en sus estudios si quería competir con la sabelotodo. De otra manera tendría que lidiar con la ira de su padre. Sólo el imaginar a su padre regañándolo por quedar debajo de una sangresucia era tan desagradable que le dio un escalofrío. Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esos horrible pensamientos, la siguió a la poco iluminada parte de la biblioteca en la que muy poco entraban. Dudaba que estudiantes menores de quinto año incluso supieran que esta parte de la biblioteca existía.

Draco la vio parar y buscar por unas cuantas páginas del libro que tenía en mano, y por lo tanto tuvo que esconderse detrás de una estantería para evitar ser visto. Hizo una mueca al imaginar a Granger y su aguda y estridente voz gritándole como si fuera una banshee enloquecida, solo por respirar en su presencia. Le gustaría dejar sus oídos intactos, gracias.

La estantería en la que estaba recargado tenía un libro que estaba mal puesto en su lugar y se le incrustba en la espalda. Doblo el brazo hacia atrás y sacó el libro, volteándolo para ver el título: _Estudio de los Orígenes de Criaturas Mágicas Raras._ Draco rodó los ojos, _qué divertido._ Estiró el cuello para ver el otro pasillo y se dio cuenta de que Granger se había movido de estantería. Guardando el libro bajo su brazo, siguió en su persecución de la sangresucia con cabello de arbusto.

Sus agudos ojos grises la notaron congelarse repentinamente y sacar un pequeño objeto de su capa. Rapidamente Draco abrió el libro frente a su cara, pretendiendo estar muy entretenido leyendo el nada interesante libro. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había movido, bajó el libro y dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo. Pero para su sorpresa, parecía que la chica había desaparecido de la nada.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, caminó lentamente por los pasillos, porque los Malfoy nunca andaban a hurtadillas por las bibliotecas como tontos. Se movía con cuidado, buscando señales de su voluminoso cabello. Era muy fácil reconocerlo. De hecho, estaba tan enfocado en su búsqueda que no notó el brillante zapato negro que sobresalía del siguiente pasillo.

Draco Malfoy tropezó con el zapato, como era de esperarse. De inmediato escuchó a una voz murmurar un hechizo y sintió una cuerda atar sus manos y pies. Movió la cabeza para ver a su atacante, aunque era un poco problemático por la posición en la que se encontraba con la cara al piso. Gruñó por la bajo cuando alcanzó a ver los inconfundibles ojos café y cabello enmarañado.

"Sabes? Cuando la gente lee, tienden a tener el libro el la dirección correcta. Es algo complicado leer de cabeza," dijo sarcásticamente, caminando alrededor de él.

"Ja, ja, Granger," dijo Draco sin humor. "Ahora desátame," ordenó.

"No!" dijo en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Qué pretendes al seguirme por ahí como un bárbaro?" preguntó seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

Él puso una falsa expresión de dolor en su rostro y dijo. "¿Por qué? ¿no estas feliz de verme?"

"Estaría feliz de ver a Hadrian, Blaise, o Daphne." Bufó. "¿A ti? No tanto."

Él resopló. "Deberías de considerarte con suerte de que es a mi quien tienes atado en el piso y no Blaise. Para ahora, ya habría hecho bastante crudos comentarios sobre la vista que tiene de tu falda desde aquí."

Hermione ahogó un grito y se sonrojó furiosamente antes de recordar que llevaba pantalones. Rechinó los dientes y caminó rápidamente lejos del sonriente chico, quien se quejó al verla irse.

"¿No vas a desatarme?"

"No," dijo a unos metros lejos de él. Se estiró para alcanzar uno de los libros en las estanterías de arriba, dando saltitos para intentar tomarlo. Sus cejas se arrugaron en frustración al ver que por más que saltaba no podía agarrar el libro.

Draco soltó una risa al ver sus varios intentos fallidos. La chica apenas y lo volteó a ver y habló con irritación impregnada en sus palabras. "Bueno, no te quedes ahí sentado. Ayúdame a agarrar el libro como un caballero haría."

Hermione meditó sus palabras y rompió en risas. Se quitó el mosntruoso cabello de la cara y miró a Draco con ojos burlones. "Oh espera, lo olvidé! No puedes moverte!" reió fuertemente ignorando las miradas asesinas que estaba recibiendo.

"¿Eres una bruja, no?" dijo Draco burlonamente alzando una ceja, eligiendo ignorar sus risitas.

Hermione bufó y dejó de reírse de inmediato. Sacudió la cabeza y levitó el libro a sus manos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Pasó las páginas rápidamente, sus ojos recorriendo su contenido con una velocidad sobrehumana. Se escuchó un ligero crujido detrás de ellos y Hermione dejó caer el libro por la sorpresa. Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un pequeño espejo.

"¿Qué haces? Creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar checando tu reflejo. Puedo decirte una, por ejemplo. ¿Qué tal si me desatas?" dijo Draco con desdén, frunciendo aún mas el ceño mientras miraba al piso con gran frustración.

"Cállate Malfoy," gruñó Hermione, masajeándose el temple con irritación. "Me estas dando jaqueca."

"Bueno, si tan sólo me desataras-"

"¿Eres un mago, no?" repitió Hermione sus mismas palabras, en incluso logró imitar el tono seco y burlón que él había usado.

"¿Te parece que puedo alcanzar mi varita?" siseó Draco.

"¿Dónde la pusiste?"

Él sonrió.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dio la vuelta murmurando cosas sobre idiotas e imbéciles repulsivos.

Draco suspiró. "Es broma. Esta en el bolsillo dentro de mi capa, pero obviamente no puedo mover mis manos."

Hermione se alzó de hombros indiferente. "Es una lástima," continuó antes de que pudiera empezar con sus protestas. "Nunca me dijiste por qué me estabas espiando. ¿No odias a los de mi tipo?"

Draco dejó salir un suspira derrotado. En el proceso de ser atado como un prisionero y discutir con la sangresucia, había olvidado por qué la había buscado en primer lugar.

"Sí… la razón por la que vine…" se quedó callado, las puntas de sus orejas coloreándose de un color rosado y su cara contorsionándose, como si estuviera sufriendo. "Necesitaba hablar contigo."

Hermione rodó los ojos, "Eso es obvio."

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo y Hermione lo volteó a ver extraño. Volvió a murmurar lo mismo en voz alta pero mucho más rápido. Ella negó con la cabeza y puso las manos en las caderas, poniendo una mirada seria. "¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No les enseñan cómo hablar en las mazmorras?"

"Dije, perdón," musitó Draco lo suficientemente alto para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

Hermione tropezó y dejó caer el espejo que tenía en las manos. Rápidamente movió su cabello para que le tapara la mitad de la cara y cubriera la expresión de shock en su rostro mientras se agachaba a recogerlo. Su mente daba vueltas y todos sus pensamientos coherentes salieron por la ventana. Era algo penoso ver como dos simples palabras podían aturdir su brillante mente. Su voz sonó algo áspera cuando se forzó a decir. "¿perdón… por qué?"

"Perdón por las crueles palabras que te dije en la fiesta de 'sólo sangre puras' de mi familia. Estuvo mal de mi parte ser grosero contigo… aunque tú fuiste la que se coló en el baile, asi que técnicamente estaba justificado," la última parte la dijo en un tono casi inaudible aunque al parecer Hermione lo escuchó juzgando la expresión que apareció en su cara. Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, él continuó hablando casi como si lo estuviera leyendo de un guión. "Perdón por tratarte como si fueras basura, no debería haberlo hecho. Soy una terrible persona, y lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar. Te veías linda en el baile y siento mucho haberme burlado de tu apariencia," apretó los dientes y se forzó a decir una última frase. "Por favor… perdóname."

"Esta bien," dijo Hermione con satisfacción, levantándose de su posición en el suelo. Alzó una ceja con suspicacia y la esquina de su labio se alzó un poco. Se veía algo divertida. "Entonces, ¿quién te obligó a disculparte? ¿Hadrian o Daphne?"

Draco se alzo de hombros, era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. "Ambos. Hadrian me amenazó y Daphne escribió la disculpa en un pedazo de pergamino para que la memorizara," dijo monótono.

"¿Hadrian te amenazó con quitarte tu escoba?"

"Sabotear mis ensayos de transfiguraciones por lo que resta del año."

Hermione asintió en entendimiento. "Ah, ya veo. La ira de McGonagall es mucho peor que perder una escoba," suspiró con alivio. "Eso tiene mucho mas sentido. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca y estaba escuchando cosas!"

"Sólo para dejarlo claro, todavía te odio y probablemente vaya a maldecir todo ese horrible cabello en el momento que me desates," dijo Draco rápidamente. "Esto no cambia nada, asi que no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza."

Hermione hizo una mueca. "Bueno, supongo entonces que no te voy a desatar. Qué lástima, después de tu disculpa estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo."

"No puedes dejarme aquí para siempre."

"Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer."

"Sabes que no me caes bien," murmuró Draco viendo al suelo.

"Y sabes que a mi no me importa," respondió Hermione escaneando nuevamente las estanterías. Se adelantó a tomar un libro. A sus espaldas escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo húmedo chocando contra el piso. Ahogó un grito y velozmente se volteó al chico en el suelo, agarrando con fuerza el espejo. "Malfoy, hagas lo que hagas, no alces la mirada. No te muevas," dijo seriamente.

La castaña dejó salir un ligero sonido como de asfixia y Draco bufó por su dramatismo. Estaba estudiando una viruta de polvo en el piso cuando escuchó un audible golpe. Se enojó en silencio. Si la sangresucia se había tropezado con sus estúpidos pies no iba a mostrar preocupación. Después de todo, ella lo había atado.

Después de unos segundos de no escuchar ninguna palabra de enojo de la malvada chica, la curiosidad le ganó a Draco. ¿Qué la había hecho callarse por fin? Escuchó un extraño ruido de algo deslizándose y estaba a punto de voltear cuando recordó la advertencia de Granger. _No alces la mirada_. _No te muevas._

Estuvo quieto por un momento contemplando su siguiente movimiento. Estúpida sangresucia, haciéndole pensar dos veces si moverse o no. Él no escuchaba a nadie… excepto tal vez a su padre… y a veces a Hadrian. Eventualmente los sonidos comenzaron a perderse y Draco gruñó por lo bajo. "Deja de jugar con tus trucos y desátame, sangresucia."

Cuando no hubo respuesta, dejó su cabeza en el suelo y llamó con reticencia. "¿Hermione?" el nombre se sentía raro entre sus labios. Inhaló hondamente y cerró los ojos, volteando la cabeza a un lado. Con precaución, abrió un ojo. Después de ver que no había nada amenazante, abrió el otro.

Hermione Granger estaba tirada en el piso, dura como una roca, con la boca abierta, la advertencia colgando todavía de sus labios. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y se movió desesperadamente tratando de zafarse. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy estaba preocupado por Hermione Granger.

"Perdóname," susurró. Y esta vez lo dijo de verdad.

* * *

 **Gran Comedor (Abril 24)**

 _"Todos los estudiantes deben volver a sus dormitorios inmediatamente. Profesores, favor de dirigirse al corredor del segundo piso."_ La voz de McGonagall retumbó por todos los recovecos del castillo.

Hadrian Riddle alzó la mirada de su plato, cachando la mirada asustada en casi todos los estudiantes. Los siguientes minutos fueron un total caos. Todos se dirigieron frenéticamente a la salida, ansiosos por salir lo más pronto posible del ahora sombrío comedor. Todos corrían por la puerta a una velocidad sorprendente, esperando llegar cuanto antes a la seguridad de sus respectivas salas comunes. Todo el salón estuvo despejado en cuestión de minutos.

Hadrian y sus amigos se tomaron su tiempo, empacando con cuidado sus libros y demás, antes de dejar el comedor detrás de todos los otros. Mientras estaban saliendo, captó un vistazo de un relámpago rojo y se detuvo.

"Ahora regreso," dijo en voz baja. Draco asintió y se ofreció a acompañarlo pero Hadrian se negó, insistiendo que esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo. Después de despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigió a la dirección contraria.

Caminaba justo detrás de la pelirroja, escondiéndose detrás de armaduras y tapices mientras subía los escalones. Parecía estar absorta en una profunda plática con otra chica. Hadrian rodó los ojos y se adelantó, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca y obligándola a parar.

"Oye, qué demo-" se calló al ver su cara, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. "Hola, Hadrian."

Su amiga estaba viendo a Hadrian con una expresión de admiración y adoración, y no espero ni un segundo en presentarse. "Hola, mi nombre es Stacy. Estoy en Ravenclaw, es un placer conocerte."

Hadrian asintió en reconocimiento y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. "Espero que no te importe, pero necesito tomar prestada a Ginevra por unos momentos."

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, Hadrian la arrastró con él, obligándola a caminar los oscuros corredores. No hablaron por un momento, pero Ginevra no se atrevía a alejarse de él.

Hadrian había optado por olvidar el uniforme escolar esa noche, y en su lugar llevaba una costosa capa de negra sobre su inmaculada ropa. Su oscuro cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y aunque su cara estaba carente de expresión, sus ojos estaban encendidos con furia esmeralda.

Pronto los corredores estaban desiertos y las antorchas arrojaban sombras titilantes a su alrededor.

"Ginevra," habló con un tono escalofriante y sin emoción alguna. "Explícate."

Ella se rehusó a mirarlo, y en su lugar creó una cortina de cabello rojo que bloqueaba su hierática expresión. Se estremeció involuntariamente y bajó la mirada a sus pies. "No sé de qué me hablas."

"La ignorancia no te queda bien, Ginevra," dijo fríamente arrastrando las palabras. "Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero."

"Tengo mis sospechas, pero siéntete libre de iluminarme."

Hadrian se enfureció, pero aún así le contestó. "Exactamente a las tres cuarenta y cinco de la tarde de ayer, una chica con el nombre de Hermione Granger fue petrificada. Estoy seguro que has oído hablar de ella."

Ginevra batió la mano quitándole importancia. "Si, nos hemos visto."

"Seguramente estas al tanto de mi amistad con ella."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto."

"Entonces entiendes por qué necesito una buena razón por la cuál no deba castigarte por su ausencia," dijo Hadrian secamente caminando por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

Fue ahí que Ginevra hizo lo inimaginable. El atisbo de una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. "Si eso es lo que se necesita para llamar tu atención, que así sea."

Hadrian sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. "Estas diciendo que hiciste eso, ¿sólo para llamar mi atención? Qué patético," escupió.

Ginevra se veía en shock por la sugerencia. "Por supuesto que no. Esto puede ser una sorpresa para ti pero no tuve nada que ver con la petrificación de Hermione Granger."

"¿Realmente esperas que te crea a ti, de todas las personas?" bufó Hadrian.

Ella cruzó los brazos desafiante. "Si tan sólo hubieras leído una de las lechuzas que te mandé, sabrías que esta situación esta fuera de mi control desde hace casi un mes," su voz disminuyó hasta ser un susurro. "Hadrian, perdí el diario. Ya no tengo acceso a la cámara. Alguien más hizo esto."

Hadrian se tensó, antes de que Ginevra pudiera decir algo mas, la tomó del brazo y la azotó contra la pared. Estaba a punto de expresar sus quejas con un grito, pero Hadrian le cubrió la boca con la mano. Él era un poco más alto que ella, por lo que se agachó para susurrar en su oído. "Quédate quieta, escucho voces."

El sonido de las voces creció a la vez que las pisadas se acercaban al corredor. Hadrian abrió los ojos al identificar la voz de McGonagall hablar con miedo. "Como pueden ver, un estudiante ha sido capturado por el monstruo y llevado a la cámara," hizo una pausa y su voz sonó adolorida. "Esto se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso. Me temo que este es el fin de Hogwarts."

Cuando escuchó a Gilderoy Lockhart entrar a la conversación, Hadrian regresó a fulminar a Ginevra con la mirada. "Contéstame Ginevra, ¿cómo perdiste el diario?"

"No lo perdí! Lo robaron de mi habitación!" dijo desdén.

"Esto es importante. ¿Quién tomó el diario?" murmuró, aplastando fuertemente el brazo de la chica contra la pared.

Ella jadeó de dolor y negó con la cabeza, luchando por dejar salir las palabras. "Y-yo no sé. Tiene que ser alguien que supiera de su existencia, eso sí."

"Piensa Ginevra, ¿quién tiene el diario?" gruñó por lo bajo.

" _¿A quién tomó el monstruo, Minerva?"_ preguntó otra voz desde el pasillo.

"Ginevra…" advirtió Hadrian, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente. "Piensa. Trata de recordar a quien sea que pudo haberlo robado."

"Sólo hay otra persona que lo vio," Ginevra se lamió los labios con pánico y sus ojos viajaron por el corredor con miedo. "La única persona que pudo haber tomado el diario es-"

 _McGonagall dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado y habló en voz baja. "Astoria Greengrass."_

* * *

 ** _RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF_**

 _Rocio -_ Muchas gracias por tu review! disculpa que no haya actualizado tan rápido! pero aquí estamos como siempre :D espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

 _SALESIA_ \- Gracias por tu comentario! Sí, la verdad es que esta vez Draco se paso bastante... pero bueno, ya Hermione se encargara de darle su merecido después. Y bueno, los Potter... qué te puedo decir... son lo peor que existe hahaha. Saludos!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy chic s! muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir por aquí, ya sólo nos UN CAPÍTULO más... sí, leyeron bien... el siguiente capítulo es el ÚLTIMO de esta primera parte! asi que no desesperen, que creo que tanto ustedes como yo estamos emocionados y no podemos esperar a escribir/leer el último hahaha.

ana karen malfoy


	32. Fin del Segundo Año

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola mis queridos lectores!... hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de esta historia!... Así es, Dark Prince ha llegado a su fin, triste, lo sé... ha sido un largo camino recorrido, con sus buenos y malos momentos, pero es momento de decirle adios :'(

Muchas gracias por su confianza y por haber permanecido conmigo y con la historia.

Disfruten el último capítulo.

* * *

 _"¿Astoria?" gritó Daphne, su voz ronca por gritar en busca de su hermana pequeña. Caminaba apresuradamente entre la multitud congregada en la sala común. "¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?"_

* * *

 **Baño de Myrtle la Llorona (24 de abril)**

Ginevra Weasley observaba su reflejo en el espejo cubierto de polvo. Se mordió el labio, acomodando su cabello y alisando su falda. Sacó un cepillo de su capa y comenzó a deslizarlo por su melena.

"¿Cuál de éstas es?" decía Hadrian una y otra vez, enderzándose de su posición bajo el lavadero. Fulminó a la chica con la mirada. "Tu mejor amiga probablemente esta muerta ya ¿y tú te arreglas el cabello?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello con Astoria?" respondió. Aún así, metió nuevamente el cepillo dentro de su capa y señaló a un lavaba casi en el centro. "Ese es el que estas buscando."

Hadrian la miró escéptico. Escaneó lentamente el lavabo de arriba abajo. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en la serpiente tallada a un lado del oxidado grifo, arrugó el entrecejo.

"¿Sabías cuál era todo este tiempo y no me dijiste?" dijo enfurecido.

Ginevra se encogió de hombros despreocupada. "¿Preguntaste?" le dijo. "No importa, no puedo abrir la cámara sin el diario. Y a no ser que hables pársel…"

Hadrian sonrió malévolamente y siseó _Abre_.

A la pelirroja se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar un sonido sordo y ver los lavabos comenzar a separarse. "¿T-tú hablas pársel?"

Él rodo los ojos. "Honestamente Ginevra. _Tom Riddle_ ," se apuntó a su mismo. " _Hadrian Riddle_."

Ella se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. "¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que era genético?" de repente un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza y lo miró con sospecha. "Tom Riddle asistió a Hogwarts en la década de 1940. Es 1993. Eres su hijo. Pero eres huérfano-" hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron sin duda alguna con un tinte de esperanza. "A no ser que- ¿sigue vivo?"

Hadrian sonrió arrogante. "¿No te encantaría saber?" vio con curiosidad al último lavabo sumergirse para revelar un oscuro agujero en medio del baño. Con una burlona reverencia, hizo un gesto al hoyo. "Las damas primero."

Ginevra frunció el ceño. Rehusándose a responder, se volvió para lanzar un hechizo acolchonador, pero Hadrian la tomó de la muñeca.

Lentamente sacudió la cabeza. "A no ser que quieras que tu magia cree un trazo directo hacia ti, nada de hechizos hasta que estemos dentro de la cámara."

La chica palideció ante la idea de que la atraparan y guardó nuevamente su varita. Tomando un hondo respiro entró a la cámara.

Hadrian esperó un momento antes de saltar él mismo hacia el abismo. Se deslizó por una rampa hasta llegar al suelo. Su cabeza apenas evitando las varias rocas que se encontraban esparcidas por la cueva. Hubo un sonido sordo detrás de él, probablemente por las rocas que caían constantemente a su alrededor. Para el momento que ya se encontraba de pie, el lavabo que les había dado acceso a la cámara ocultaba nuevamente la entrada.

Estaba completamente oscuro.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" gimió ella, lanzando miradas de temor sobre su hombro.

"Vamos a salvarla!" ladró él. "¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"

Ella se puso las manos sobre las caderas. "Ya lo sé! Quise decir, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Vamos ahí dentro, y yo la tomo. Luego te mato y le digo a todos que moriste pelando por tu mejor amiga. Morirás siendo una heroína, ¿te parece mi plan?" sonrió con malicia. Él pudo escucharla despotricar contra él, haciendo que sonriera aún más, aunque ella no lo podía ver.

"No es gracioso," dijo enojada.

"Pensé que lo era," murmuró para si mismo.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro exasperado a la vez que se resbalaba con algo viscoso y se desplomó. Inhaló profundamente y contó para si misma hasta diez para no estallar en un frenesí de maldiciones. Se paró de dónde había aterrizado y se limpió el polvo de su capa, frunciendo el ceño a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico.

"¿Por qué actúas como si todo esto fuera mi culpa?" bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque es tu culpa!" gritó él, observando a su alrededor a la vez que se hacía camino tambaleando por la oscuridad. Había un asqueroso olor en el aire, como a pescado en descomposición. Maldijo en voz alta cuando su pie chocó con una piedra.

"¿Mi culpa? Estoy metida en este lío por tu culpa!" se defendió, alejando su largo cabello de su cara, a la vez que caminaba con cuidado entre las rocas.

"Bueno, si hubieras muerto, justo como lo había planeado, nada de esto habría pasado!"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo, aunque sonó más como a pregunta. "Debí de haber muerto como una niña buena," dijo sarcásticamente. "Demonios," tronó los dedos fingiendo decepción.

"Este no es el momento para tu… humor. ¿Es así como lo llamas?" dijo con desdén.

"Algunas personas lo encuentran encantador."

"Bueno, yo no," dijo. Hubo un pequeño ruido seguido de un audible, "Ouch!"

"Te lo tienes bien merecido," dijo altivamente, usando sus manos para sentir por dónde iba. Sus manos pasaron por algo frío y metálico. Paró y jadeó, "Creo que lo encontramos."

Hadrian estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo. Sus manos tocaron la puerta de metal cubierta de suciedad. Con asco, se limpió con su capa.

Ginevra golpeteaba el piso con el pie impacientemente. "¿Entonces?" dijo. "Ábrela. Has tu cosa esa de sisear como serpiente."

El la miró con desagrado. "Se llama hablar pársel, la antigua y respetada lengua de las serpientes."

"Voy a decirle basura hasta que no abras la puerta," dijo por lo bajo.

Ignorando a la claramente irritada pelirroja, Hadrian siseó, _Ábrete_.

Un tenso minuto pasó. Los dedos de Hadrian tamborileaban impacientes en uno de sus costados hasta que por fin pudo escuchar sonidos desde la puerta. Hubo un sonido rasgante de metal contra metal y la puerta enfrente de él se abrió para mostrar la verdadera Cámara de los Secretos.

Hadrian dio un cauteloso paso dentro de la húmeda y angosta habitación, haciendo una pausa para ofrecerle la mano a Ginevra y ayudarla a entrar a la cámara. Alzo una ceja altivo y con rapidez escaneó el lugar. Siendo honesto, esperaba que la cámara de Slytherin fuera más esplendorosa. A pesar de que la enorme escultura al fondo de la poco iluminada y verdosa sala era el epítome narcisista por excelencia, el resto del lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de las serpiente finamente grabadas alrededor de los pilares que guiaban al centro de la sala.

El techo era inimaginablemente alto, sentía como si estuviera viendo directo al abismo. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en la extraña luz, pudo observar el cuerpo de una pequeña niña tirado en el húmedo suelo de piedra.

Hadrian aceleró el paso, y puedo escuchar los pasos apresurados de Ginevra detrás de él. La chica murmuraba algo ininteligible por lo bajo, aunque poco le importaba, él estaba más concentrado en la escena frente a él.

Tan pronto llegó al lado de la chica, Hadrian maldijo por lo bajo y se tiró de rodillas. Sus dedos se acercaron a la muñeca de la chica, casi deja salir un suspiro de alivio al sentir un débil, pero presente, latido. Con cuidado le quitó los rizos color miel de la cara y su estómago se encogió al sentir la frialdad de su piel. Podría verse completamente muerta, pero era en definitiva Astoria Greengrass. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara carente de todo color, sin embargo, Hadrian podía ver su pecho subir y bajar casi imperceptiblemente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ginevra arrodillarse junto a él.

"Esta viva," declaró, aunque había un tono de incredulidad en su voz. Su pálida mano se estiro cautelosa para tocar a su amiga. Se quedo quieta por un segundo al sentir lo fría que estaba su piel. Ginevra se estremeció y envolvió la mano de su amiga con las suyas. "Oh Astoria," susurró. "¿Qué he hecho?"

Hadrian finalmente se movió. Sus ojos se encendieron y miró a Ginevra con una expresión de furia incontenida. "¿Qué has hecho? Casi matas a tu mejor amiga, eso es todo!" alejó con fuerza a la pelirroja del cuerpo de Astoria, sus dedos hundiéndose sin piedad en la piel de la chica. "Pudo haber muerto, ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirle?"

"Hadrian, me estas lastimando," Ginevra hizo una mueca de dolor por la manera en que Hadrian estaba aplastando su brazo. Se acobardó al ver furia pura en su cara.

Hadrian la fulminó con la mirada y lentamente la fue soltando. "Quiero que estés consciente de que no te mato porque eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero si vuelves a hacer algo que me haga enojar, te destruiré."

"¿Me estas amenazando?" dejó salir con un jadeo, tocando con suavidad los moretones que seguro saldrían a relucir al día siguiente.

Hadrian le lanzó una cruel sonrisa. "Oh Ginevra, sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que estoy haciendo."

El sonido de un aplauso pausado hizo que Hadrian volteara la cabeza a la fuente del sonido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó e instintivamente llevó su mano a su varita.

De la sombra de uno de los pilares, emergió una alta figura que se dirigió al centro de la sala. Tenía una expresión amigable plasmada en sus cinceladas facciones, pero había algo en la manera en que los verdes ojos del extraño brillaban con frialdad que le dio a Hadrian un aire de familiaridad.

Los ojos de Hadrian se entrecerraron conforme el hombre se aproximaba a ellos y sus dedos se cerraron más fuerte alrededor de su varita. "¿Quién eres?" siseó. El extraño se le hacía familiar, pero no podía explicarse por qué.

Ginevra palideció al verlo. Sus ojos se suavizaron pero frunció el ceño, parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna. Cuando el extraño estuvo frente a ellos, suspiró pesadamente y dijo. "Este es-"

"Tom Riddle," se presentó el hombre con elegancia. Sus labios se alzaron en lo que parecía una sonrisa triunfante al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Hadrian. "Asumo que has escuchado hablar de mi, ¿no es así?"

Volteo a ver a Ginevra quien estaba mirando intensamente al suelo. "Hola Ginevra. No hemos hablado en un tiempo. ¿Quién es este?"

Hadrian alzó la cabeza y miró al hombre con la misma intensidad con la que él le regresaba la mirada. "Hadrian."

"Hadrian…?" dijo expectante mientras cruzaba las manos por detrás de la espalda.

"Riddle," Hadrian dio un paso adelante, sacando discretamente la varita. "Mi nombre es Hadrian Riddle."

Aunque fue sutil y duró solo por un segundo, Hadrian pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que cruzó por las facciones de Tom Riddle. El hombre parecía estar calculando la situación, y eventualmente escudriñó a Hadrian de pies a cabeza.

"Que… interesante," dijo Riddle lentamente. "¿Eres mi heredero?"

Cuando Hadrian asintió, las facciones de Tom Riddle parecieron desquebrajarse en un tumulto de emociones. Entrecerró los ojos y después de un profundo silencio dijo suavemente. "Parece ser que mi futuro yo ha decidido tomar un ligeramente… diferente rumbo de vida."

"¿Futuro yo? ¿Vienes directamente del pasado?" dijo Hadrian en voz alta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tom Riddle negó con la cabeza. "No directamente del pasado, no. Por el momento, sólo soy una memoria del pasado," metió la mano a su capa y sacó un diario de cuero. "He permanecido en este diario por cincuenta años, con solo mis memorias para revivir y sin nadie con quien hablar," hizo una pausa y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora a la pelirroja junto a Hadrian. "Eso es hasta que Ginevra se encontró con mi diario," sus ojos brillaron antes de volver a ensombrecerse. "Qué peculiar, Ginevra. Hablabas mucho sobre un Hadrian, sin embargo, nunca mencionaste su apellido."

"¿Escribías de mi en el diario?" preguntó Hadrian, alzando una ceja divertido.

Las mejillas de Ginevra se colorearon de un brillante color rojo. "No te sientas halagado. Hablé sobre tu estúpida caída en el partido de quidditch," contestó rápidamente.

Harry miró a la versión joven de su padre. "¿Es verdad?"

Tom lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. "Ginevra decía la verdad. Realmente tienes los ojos verde esmeralda más lindos que hay."

Hadrian sintió las comisuras de los labios moverse hacia arriba pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ginevra volteó a verlo y siseó, "Olvídalo. Tenemos que enfocarnos en el hecho de que Astoria casi muerta."

Eso lo calló de manera efectiva. Su mirada bajó al cuerpo de la pequeña Greengrass tirado en el piso y su expresión se endureció.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Hadrian miró fríamente a Tom Riddle.

Riddle se alzó de hombros. "No puedo permanecer siendo una memoria. Tengo planes. La señorita Greengrass simplemente me esta ayudando."

Hadrian rechinó los dientes. "Ayudándote, ¿cómo?"

Tom Riddle sonrió. "Intercambiando su vida por la mía, obviamente," alzó el diario en sus manos. "A la vez que la joven Greengrass se vuelve más débil, yo me vuelvo más fuerte. Cuando su vida sea absorbida del todo por estas páginas, por fin estaré vivo y no seré sólo una memoria."

Hadrian miró fijamente al otro hombre. Negó con incredulidad mientras sacaba su varita. "Siempre olvido lo loco que esta mi padre. ¿De dónde demonios sacas esas ideas?" suspiró pesadamente. "Lo siento padre, no puedo dejarte hacer esto."

Tom Riddle tenía una varita levantada contra Hadrian en menos de un segundo, y su boca se contorsionó en una sonrisa sin humor. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes decidir?"

Hadrian miró la varita, la varita de Astoria, con una mirada impávida. "No puedes matarme," dijo seguro. "Soy esencial para tus planes a futuro."

El Riddle mayor gruñó, sacudiendo la varita en dirección a Hadrian, "No te creo."

Hadrian se alzó de hombros. "No tienes que hacerlo. Puedes matarme, nada mas que con eso estarías arruinando tus propios planes," sonrió con burla. "No te quieres sabotear a ti mismo, ¿o sí?"

Riddle inhaló profundamente pero en lugar de bajar la varita, la apuntó hacia Ginevra amenazadoramente. "Tal vez te necesite, pero dudo realmente que necesite a tu compañera."

Hadrian movió la mano desinteresado. "Oh, puedes eliminarla si quieres. No me importa qué pase con ella. De hecho, ha sido bastante molesta últimamente."

Ginevra maldijo por lo bajo, poniéndose más y más roja de enojo con cada segundo.

Tom Riddle se tomó el puente de la nariz, apretando con fuerza para controlar la rabia que amenazaba con destruir su fachada de calma. Inhaló profundamente y le lanzó a Hadrian una sonrisa escalofriante. "Si no puedo matarte, supongo que tendré que distraerte."

Siseó un par de cosas en pársel y Hadrian se tensó. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego la cámara se llenó del sonido de antiguos ruidos cuando la estatua de Slytherin comenzó a abrir la boca.

Ginevra veía frenéticamente entre Tom Riddle, Hadrian, y la estatua. Su pálida piel se puso aún más pálida, y sus dedos tomaron fuertemente el brazo de Hadrian, enterrando las uñas en su piel. "¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó en pánico. "¿Qué dijo?"

Hadrian apretó la mandíbula, y una mirada oscureció sus profundos ojos verdes. "Ha llamado al basilisco."

Ginevra soltó un suave sollozo.

El pelinegro se quitó las manos de la chica de encima y alzó la varita. "A no ser que quieras morir instantáneamente Ginevra, no mires al basilisco directamente a los ojos," siseó.

La pelirrojo sólo pudo asentir pues estaba paralizada de miedo.

De repente, un pensamiento golpeó a Hadrian y volteó a ver a su padre. "El basilisco te obedece porque eres el heredero de Slytherin. Y ya que yo soy tu heredero, el basilisco obedecerá mis órdenes también."

Tom Riddle parecía haber estado esperando eso porque negó con la cabeza y rió con diversión. "El basilisco sólo responde a su amo. Tú podrás ser un heredero de Slytherin, pero sólo responderá a mi, su amo," hizo una pausa. "Sin embargo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Le he ordenado no matarte, sólo que te mantenga… entretenido."

Hubo un horripilante sonido de algo deslizándose a través del piso de piedra pero Hadrian estaba aterrorizado de mirar. Estaba seguro de que no podía matarlo pero aún así cabía la posibilidad de que de hecho si pudiera hacerlo.

Tomando un hondo respiro, Hadrian alzó los ojos con precaución. Sus hombros se relajaron al dar un vistazo al basilisco y ver que aún seguía en el mundo de los muertos. Aunque estaba casi paralizado de miedo, el chico apuntó tembloroso a la serpiente gigante con su varita, inseguro de si su actual padre lo mataría por lastimar a la bestia. Decidió probar su suerte.

Mientras el basilisco se arrastraba cada vez más y más cerca de ellos, Hadrian podía ver el cuerpo escamoso y las horribles facciones de la criatura. Tenía casi seis metros de largo, con los más grandes y mortíferos ojos amarillos que Hadrian había visto nunca. La serpiente cerró sus fauces y pudo distinguir las filas de afilados dientes chorreando veneno.

Hadrian tragó el nudo en su garganta con miedo. Se forzó a si mismo a pensar en todas las cosas que sabía del Rey de las Serpientes, el mortífero basilisco. Sabía que eran venenosos, letales, y podían literalmente oler el miedo. Sabía que su veneno podía matarlo en cuestión de minutos eso si la mordida no hacía que se desangrara primero. Sabía también que su gruesa piel lo hacía resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos.

Mientras analizaba el patrón ondulante que el basilisco llevaba en su dirección, Hadrian se dio cuenta de que el objetivo de la serpiente no era él, sino la chica junto a él. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y en un segundo empujó a Ginevra justo antes de que las fauces de la bestia se cerraran justo en el lugar donde la pelirroja había estado parada momentos antes.

"Corre Ginevra! Vete de aquí! No alces la mirada!" gritó.

Ginevra se paró temblando, dándose cuenta ahora de que ella también era el objetivo del basilisco. Sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente las sombras que hacía la criatura en el piso, y comenzó a correr. No llegó muy lejos pues la gigante cola del basilisco la golpeó, lanzándola como si fuera un muñeca de trapo hacía el otro lado de la cámara. Su espalda se estrelló contra la pared y Ginevra gruñó de dolor, pero aún así no se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Estaba segura de que ella no tendría la misma inmunidad de Hadrian.

Mientras tanto, Hadrian desvió su atención de Ginevra para ver que Tom Riddle se había arrodillado junto a Astoria, viendo con una sonrisa cruel como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de la niña.

Hadrian no estaba seguro de cómo evitar que el diario siguiera consumiendo la vida de Astoria… pero sabía que podía demorarlo.

"Expulso!" gritó, agitando su varita para que Tom Riddle saliera volando al otro lado de la cámara. Veloz, Hadrian corrió hacia donde Riddle había caído bruscamente a los pies de un pilar. Lo apuntó con su varita y siseó, "Sectumsempra!"

La piel de Riddle comenzó a abrirse inmediatamente, pero para el horror de Hadrian una sustancia nebulosa comenzó a salir de las heridas en lugar de sangre. Riddle sonrió a pesar de su dolor y dijo "No puedes matar una memoria, Hadrian."

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Riddle murmuró un hechizo incoherente y Hadrian se mordió la lengua para evitar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si lo estuvieran apretando con una fuerza apabullante, y su suministro de aire disminuía con rapidez. Hadrian dejó salir a media voz un contra hechizo y para su alivio pudo sentir como la presión que lo aplastaba cedía.

Hubo un gritó a su derecha y Hadrian inmediatamente dirigió su atención al otro lado de la habitación donde Ginevra trataba de alejarse del basilisco. El basilisco parecía haberla acorralado en una esquina y se envolvía alrededor de la figura de la pelirroja. Los ojos de la chica estaban pegados al piso, pero Hadrian sabía que ella era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando volteó a ver nuevamente a Tom, se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba ahí. Su mirada se dirigió al centro de la habitación, donde el hombre estaba parado junto al cuerpo de Astoria, al parecer completamente curado de sus heridas. Hadrian veía desesperado entre la forma inerte de Astoria y Ginevra que estaba bastante viva en ese momento pero que no seguiría así por mucho.

Hadrian apretó la mandíbula y lanzó un hechizo al basilisco, el cual dio en el objetivo pero rebotó contra la piel del monstruo. La criatura rugió y volteó hacia donde había sido el ataque.

"Aléjate de Ginny, monstruo!" gritó una voz detrás del basilisco.

Hadrian se quedó en seco, frenéticamente mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de alguien más aparte de Ginevra, Tom Riddle, Astoria, y él mismo. Su mirada cayó en un pequeño diario negro que estaba tirado junto a uno de los pilares. Deduciendo que se le cayó a Riddle cuando se estrelló contra el pilar, lo tomó discretamente y lo guardó dentro de su capa. Rápidamente fue hacia Astoria mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación para ver si alguien lo había visto. Se tranquilizó al ver que todos seguían ocupados tratando de ubicar de dónde había venido la extraña voz.

Al mismo tiempo, una mano apareció de la nada e hizo a un lado una capa de tela brillosa, revelando una familiar figura. El niño miró hacia el suelo, escudándose cautelosamente del basilisco a la vez que sacaba su varita y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos de principiantes a la criatura. Los hechizos no parecían lastimar al monstruo, pero sí lo hicieron enojar.

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos y trató de esconder su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. No estaba seguro de cómo había logrado ese idiota entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, ni tampoco cómo es que no se dio cuenta que lo habían seguido.

"¿Quién es ese?" siseó con furia Riddle viendo a Hadrian esperando una explicación.

Hadrian seguía viendo al regordete joven incrédulo. "¿Potter?"

Tom Riddle miró a Alexander Potter sin molestarse en ocultar su desdén. "Por favor dime que _esa cosa_ no es mi hijo también."

Hadrian negó con la cabeza. "Estas loco, pero no tanto."

A pesar de su odio por Alexander Potter, Hadrian no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviado de que hubiera alguien más para distraer al basilisco, ya que Ginevra estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Y si Potter lograba quedar paralizado, o muerto, en el proceso, no sería una perdida tan terrible.

En ese momento, el joven Potter estaba corriendo por la cámara con los ojos pegados al piso mientras lanzaba inofensivas maldiciones al basilisco detrás de él. La imagen era tan cómica que Hadrian casi se suelta a reír.

Tom siseó enojado una orden pársel: _Mátalos a todos._

Hadrian se congeló en su lugar viendo cómo el basilisco parecía tomar nota de la orden. Se volteó a ver a Riddle y gruñó, "No puedes hacer esto. Estarás arruinando tus propios planes."

Riddle sonrió malévolamente, no molestándose la fría furia en sus ojos. "Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una manera de solucionar los problemas que vengan con tu muerte. Pero me has molestado demasiado como para simplemente dejar pasar todas tus faltas. Disfruta del infierno, _hijo_."

Hadrian rodó los ojos, "Merlín, eres tan dramático hace cincuenta años como lo eres en el presente."

Hadrian apuntó su varita al basilisco y lanzó una maldición oscura haciendo que el basilisco sintiera como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. La criatura dejó salir un escalofriante chillido y volteó su letal mirada hacia Hadrian empezando a moverse velozmente en su dirección.

"Intenté darte una oportunidad," Hadrian volteó a ver a la versión joven de Lord Voldemort. "Realmente intenté mantenerte vivo."

Riddle miró a Hadrian con una máscara de indiferencia, pero después de años de vivir con Voldemort, Hadrian era capaz de darse de los pequeños tics que le permitieron darse cuenta de la confusión que habitaba debajo de esa máscara de antipatía.

"Padre totalmente va a matarme por esto," dijo Hadrian con amargura mientras metía una mano a su capa.

"¿No entiendo?" Tom Riddle alzó una ceja curioso, viendo el rápido acercamiento del basilisco con algo de inquietud.

Hadrian lanzó una maldición casi prohibida al basilisco. El basilisco siseó, abriendo sus fauces y moviéndose de un lado a otro en obvio dolor. El veneno caía peligrosamente de su afilada fila de dientes, dejando charcos de veneno y sangre que chisporroteaban y humeaban en el suelo de piedra.

"Tengo dos palabra para ti, _padre,_ " dijo Hadrian a la vez que tomaba el diario que había escondido antes y apuntaba con la varita a él. " _Wingardium leviosa_."

El diario comenzó a levitar en el aire y Hadrian lo dirigió hacia el basilisco. En un veloz movimiento, y antes de que Riddle se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Hadrian dejó caer el diario en la boca de la serpiente. Con un rápido hechizo cerró las mandíbulas del animal y podría jurar que escuchó el momento exacto en que los dientes de la criatura perforaron el centro del diario.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Tom Riddle comenzó a gritar, sintiendo como si el veneno del basilisco corriera por su propio cuerpo, su pecho comenzó a brillar en un extraño color dorado. Hadrian sólo podía ver con asombro mientras el hombre se arañaba la piel, jadeando y casi arrancándose la lengua a mordidas por tratar de contener los gritos.

Mientras tanto, el diario dentro de la boca del basilisco dejaba salir una esencia negra nebulosa que comenzó a escapar de todos lados de la criatura. La temperatura de la habitación pareció bajar varios centígrados y Hadrian sintió sus oídos reventar con los sonidos tortuosos que parecían salir de la misma bruma negra. El basilisco se ahogaba en el humo negro y si sus chillidos de agonía eran algún indicio de lo que estaba sintiendo, Hadrian estaba seguro que la criatura estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos.

Tenía razón.

El basilisco cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido solo un momento después, cubierto de hollín y totalmente quemado. Los ojos de Hadrian se aguaron por el fuerte olor, "basilisco quemado" no era exactamente un agradable olor que se vendiera en la tienda de velas en el callejón Diagon.

Tom Riddle, por otro lado, parecía no haber pasado por la misma brutal muerte que el basilisco. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse, pieza por pieza, y la memoria de Tom Riddle no se fue en silencio. Gritó y siseó a todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Eventualmente, la Cámara de los Secretos quedó en silencio, y el único sonido que Hadrian podía escuchar era el de su agitada respiración. Estaba cubierto de sudor y polvo de miles de años, y escombros, y lodo; todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer al piso y esperar a que Astoria despertara. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba eso de "succión de almas", pero estaba seguro de que una vez que Riddle estuviera fuera del cuadro, Astoria regresaría con vida.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Aunque no movió sus ojos de Astoria, sintió a los otros dos pararse y quedarse a sus espaldas. Sin moverse, preguntó fríamente. "¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí abajo Potter?"

Alexander Potter frunció el ceño, masajeándose el cuello algo avergonzado y lanzando una rápida mirada a la bonita pelirroja junto a él. "Los seguí hasta aquí," admitió. Se sonrojó a la vez que añadía algo más en su defensa. "Los vi dirigirse para acá después de que nos dijeron que nos fuéramos a nuestras torres. Se veía muy sospechoso. Fue una buena decisión haberlos seguido."

"¿Pero cómo es que no te vimos?" preguntó Ginevra en voz alta. "No eres lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer un encantamiento desilusionador."

Potter sonrió alzando una brillante capa que había levantado del piso momentos antes. Presumiéndola orgulloso, les explicó. "Es una capa de invisibilidad. Una vieja reliquia familiar, de hecho."

Hadrian posó una mano sobre el hombro de Alexander. Cuando el chico se volteó a verlo, tenía una expresión de miedo en la cara, sin duda alguna recordando su último encuentro con Hadrian Riddle.

"Siento mucho esto," dijo Hadrian encogiendo los hombros. " _Stupefy."_

Con un rayo rojo brillante, Potter salió volando al otro lado de la habitación, cayendo con la cara al piso. Hadrian Riddle caminó con calma hacia él, y se paró junto al cuerpo inconsciente del otro chico. Arrugó las cejas y murmuró. " _Legilimens_."

Hadrian navegó por las memorias de Potter de esa noche, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar huella de su magia en la mente del estúpido chico. Vio el desarrollo de la noche desde el punto de vista del gryffindor. El idiota había estado siguiendo originalmente a Ginevra y después decidió seguirlos a ambos cuando entraron a la Cámara de los Secretos. Hadrian quitó las memorias de lo que había pasado esa noche y las guardó en un rincón de sus sucios pensamientos.

El pelinegro respiró profundamente, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con tomar poder de su mente. Alzó la varita, visualizando las memorias en la esquina de la mente de Potter. Sus ojos brillaron con frialdad y susurró " _Obliviate_."

* * *

 **Enfermería (27 abril)**

Cuando Ginevra Weasley abrió los ojos, se encontró con el inconfundible techo de la enfermería sobre su cabeza. Por lo que podía ver, sus extremidades tenían varios raspones y heridas algo profundas. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar en llamas, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos eran las horribles filas de dientes del basilisco goteando pegajoso veneno. Se estremeció involuntariamente. Trató de sentarse en su cama, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. En su lugar, volteó la cabeza de un lado a otro para observar lo que la rodeaba.

A su derecha, se sintió aliviada de ver a su amiga Astoria Greengrass. Astoria respiraba con normalidad y el brillo saludable había regresado a su piel. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero Ginevra sólo estaba agradecida de verla con vida. Una punzada de culpa la golpeó en ese instante, y a pesar de saber que probablemente era el diario de Tom Riddle el que la había alejado de ella, sabía que la mayor culpable era la actitud que había tomado con ella. Había estaba vulnerable, y casi destruye a la única persona en su vida que no la había visto con desdén por su clase, su falta de dinero, o su familia. Astoria Greengrass era un alma pura, y Ginevra se sintió tan malvada como el mismo Tom Riddle cuando se dio cuenta de que casi destruye a Astoria.

Cuando volteó a su izquierda vio a Alexander Potter que parecía haberse recuperado de su acto con el basilisco. Tenía una variedad de heridas parecidas a las suyas y parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

Ginevra frunció el ceño al ver que Hadrian Riddle no estaba presente.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de un golpe. Junto a Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, y su hermano mayor, Percy, entraron. Madame Pomfrey revisó rápidamente su condición y la hizo tomarse unas cuantas pociones asquerosas. Cuando estuvo segura de que su paciente no se iba a desmayar, la enfermera se retiró a su oficina con una advertencia a los visitantes: "No cansen a la paciente."

Dumbledore acarició su larga y blanca barba, e hizo algunas preguntas sobre su estado. Ginevra apenas pudo contener rodar los ojos ante la falsa preocupación y sinceridad, y de alguna manera logró responder a sus preguntas.

"Señorita Weasley, me temo que usted es la única que recuerda qué fue lo que les pasó a ustedes tres en la cámara. La señorita Greengrass no estaba consciente en esos momentos, y el Señor Potter parece haber olvidado todos los eventos de la noche. ¿Le importaría decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Dumbledore educadamente.

Ginevra frunció el ceño. _Ustedes tres_. Hadrian no se veía por ningún lado. _Ustedes tres_. No sabían. _Ustedes tres_. No tenían ni la menor idea de que Hadrian era parte de la aventura en la Cámara de los Secretos. Y por alguna razón, Ginevra estaba segura de que Hadrian quería que se quedara así.

Así que mintió.

Slytherin realmente había cultivado sus habilidades para mentir, estaba segura de que incluso Dumbledore se había creído la sería de mentiras que había tejido. Tenía mucho sentido después de todo. _Ella_ se había dado cuenta de que el monstruo que vivía en la Cámara de los Secretos se había llevado a Astoria. _Ella_ había entrado a la cámara para salvar a su amiga, sin saber que Potter la estaba siguiendo. _Ella_ peleó contra el basilisco, y _ella_ fue la que descubrió quién era Tom Riddle. _Ella era la Heroína._

Cuando Dumbledore alabó su valentía, insistiendo que el sombrero había hecho un error al ponerla en Slytherin, sólo hizo una petición: nada de eso podía hacerse público. Ginevra se había ruborizado en los momentos correctos, y calculadoramente había bajado la mirada a sus manos con la medida justa de timidez, convenciendo totalmente al director de que ella simplemente no quería atención.

El viejo loco sonrió y apremió a Snape para irse, insistiendo que la pequeña Weasley necesitaba descansar. Sólo Percy se quedó atrás, esperando a que los otros dos hombres se fueran antes de hablar.

Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios hasta que formaron un delgada y blanca línea. La miró desde arriba y dijo secamente. "Estas mintiendo."

Ginevra alzó una ceja.

Percy negó con la cabeza. "Te he visto mentir para salir de casi todos los problemas en los que te metes. Te he visto llorar falsas lágrimas para hacer que Ron y los gemelos se metan en problemas que nunca hicieron. Te he visto manipular a tanta gente a tu alrededor. ¿Realmente crees que me iba a dejar engañar por unas modestas expresiones?"

Ginevra sonrió con ironía. "Siempre has sido el hermano más inteligente, Percy."

"¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó en realidad?" preguntó.

Ella se alzó de hombros. "No puedo."

"Lo único que necesito saber es si estas segura."

"Estoy bien," insistió. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en la enfermería?"

"Unos tres días."

Sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta y pregunto con cautela, "¿Mamá y Papá han venido?"

Percy se mordió el labio, pero le dio el placer de no mentirle y negó con la cabeza.

La pelirroja parpadeó, sintiendo un ligero picor en las esquinas de los ojos. Miró fijamente al techo hasta que las ganas de llorar desaparecieron.

"El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin también," dijo en voz baja Percy, su hermana apenas lo oyó.

Ginevra regresó la mirada a su hermano quien veía intensamente a sus manos.

"El director estaba en lo correcto Ginevra. Eres valiente. No importa a qué casa pertenezcas. Eres mucho mas valiente que yo, por lo menos," admitió.

"Pensé que tu ibas-"

"A pretender que no eres mi hermana porque eres una Slytherin?" rodó los ojos. "Me importas tú, Ginevra. No me interesa eso de la lealtad de casas."

Ginevra sonrió avergonzada. "Creo que te malentendí toda mi vida. Siempre fuiste 'Percy el sabelotodo' o 'Percy el ratón de biblioteca'"

"¿Y ahora?"

La chica se mordió el labio, todo rastro de sonrisa desapareciendo de su cara a la vez que regresaba la mirada al blanco techo. "Ahora eres mi hermano, Percy. Ahora eres mi única familia, Percy."

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Slytherin (1 de mayo)**

"Daphne, no necesito un guardaespaldas que me siga a todas partes," insistió Astoria Greengrass mientras evitaba que su hermana entrara con ella al baño. Desde el incidente en la Cámara de los Secretos, Daphne no había quitada un ojo de Astoria. Su sobreprotección había alcanzado un límite inimaginado y comenzaba a irritar a la pequeña Greengrass.

"¿Y si-"

"No Daphne! Ve a hablar con Hadrian o algo, no necesito que me cuides mientras me baño. ¿Entendido?" ni siquiera hizo una pausa antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de su hermana.

Daphne refunfuñó por lo bajo y se fue a la sala común, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Se sentó en su sillón y alzó un brazo para taparse los ojos. Mientras más pensaba en eso, más tentada estaba a regresar corriendo al cuarto de Astoria y asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien. Los pasados días habían sido exhaustivos, asegurándose de que Astoria llegara a todas partes sana y salva.

El sillón se hundió un poco a su lado, pero Daphne no se molestó en quitarse el brazo de la cara ya que sabía exactamente quién era. "Hola, Hadrian," murmuró, obligando a su corazón a que se calmara ya que había comenzado a latir más rápido.

"Daphne," saludó, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de la chica. El pelinegro le quitó el brazo de la cara y la miró. "¿Tuviste una noche difícil?" arrugó un poco las cejas. "Te lo dijo Daphne. Astoria ya esta a salvo. Tiene a Ginevra para ayudarla. Nos tiene a todos nosotros. No tienes que preocuparte todo el tiempo asegurándote de que esta bien."

Daphne suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico e inhalando su reconfortante aroma. Alzó la mirada para verlo y dijo suavemente. "Sabes que nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por haberla salvado, ¿verdad?"

Sólo unos pocos sabían lo que realmente había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos, y una de esas personas definitivamente no era Alexander Potter (quien estaba convencido que su amor por Ginevra estúpidamente lo había guiado a seguirla a la Cámara de los Secretos, y de alguna manera, perder su capa de invisibilidad).

Daphne, sin embargo, casi llora de alivió al ver a su hermana algo débil e inconsciente, pero prácticamente ilesa. Había insistido en saber exactamente qué era lo que había pasado y Hadrian descubrió que no podía negarle nada, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con su hermana.

"Astoria esta a salvo, Daphne. No tienes que preocuparte no nada."

"Excepto por los exámenes," sonrió Daphne. "Hermione nos va a matar a ambos si se entera que nos estamos preocupados por eso."

"Entonces será nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Trato?" Hadrian guiñó un ojo travieso.

"Trato."

"Creo que debemos hacerlo oficial," la vio con una sonrisa descarada. "¿Tal vez con un beso?"

Daphne rodó los ojos, "Buen intento."

Hadrian se alzó de hombros, recostándose en el sillón. De repente, se dio la vuelta hacia ella, la tomo de las mejillas, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Casi podía sentir su sorpresa lo cual lo hizo sonreír contra sus labios. Sus labios eran suaves, como satín. Se alejó de ella lentamente, y antes de que ella pudiera recomponerse, comenzó a correr a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

Cuando Daphne por fin salió del estado de estupor y cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, saltó de su asiento y tratando de contener una sonrisa gritó: "Riddle! Regresa aquí ahora mismo, tengo que maldecirte!"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una despreocupada risa.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWAS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que el odio por Ginny haya bajado un poco, aunque debo admitir que yo también la odio de momentos hahaha... pero bueno, por lo menos esta realmente arrepentida por lo que paso con Astoria.

Espero empezar pronto con la traducción de la siguiente parte! estoy segura que te va a encantar!

Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

Así es mis queridos lectores... hemos llegado al final!... pero no teman! la segunda parte espero empezar a subirla pronto! asi que no coman ansias... esta historia aun no termina! hahahaha

En cuanto la suba voy a postear un nuevo capítulo en esta para que sepan el nombre y si quieren seguir con la historia pues sigan leyendo hahaha

Nos vemos en unas semanas!

ana karen malfoy


	33. Anuncio - Secuela

**ANUNCIO**

Hola a todos! este anuncio es para avisarles que ya inicié con la segunda parte de Dark Prince, la pueden encontrar en mis historias bajo el nombre de The Allure of Darkness!

Espero verlos a todos por ahí siguiendo las nuevas aventuras, peligros, traiciones, amores, y demás que nuestro adorado grupo liderado por el temible Hadrian Riddle, aka Harry Potter, tendrá que afrontar.

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy


End file.
